<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avant l'orage (tome 3) by Eilisande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087139">Avant l'orage (tome 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande'>Eilisande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avant l'Orage [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Illian - Freeform, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamara, Kaguya et Thorsan ont découvert des secrets des Amis du Ténébreux à Tar Valon et sont sortis victorieux de leur affrontement contre les Enfants de la Lumière. Ils descendent maintenant en Illian, impatients de se remettre sur les traces d'Ombre et d'interrompre son nouveau complot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avant l'Orage [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>C'était une belle après midi d'hiver, froide mais ensoleillée. La première depuis de longues semaines et c'était bien agréable. Doven rajusta ses paniers sur son épaule et reprit son ascension de la falaise. Les paniers étaient lourds, mais ils l'étaient d'habitude davantage à cette saison. La pêche n'était pas très bonne ces derniers temps. La mer était trop agitée. Heureusement, si le temps continuait de la sorte, les choses allaient bien vite se calmer et les activités reprendre. Il était temps. Doven et sa famille vivaient sur leurs réserves. Si le temps et la pêche ne s'amélioraient pas rapidement...</p><p>La côte était raide et d'année en année, Doven avait de plus en plus de mal à la grimper ainsi chargé. Bientôt, ce seraient les enfants qui devraient s'en charger. Il sourit en les voyant jouer devant la maison. L’aînée, du haut de ses treize ans, organisait le jeu des trois autres qui couraient dans tous les sens avec des épées en bois. C'est tout juste s'ils prirent la peine de le saluer en le voyant rentrer. Il était bien plus important de gagner le tournoi permettant de devenir le champion de la reine d'Illian, même si Illian n'avait jamais été gouverné par une femme pour ce qu'en savait Doven. Très fière, Kylen portait son trésor autour du cou. Le cœur de Doven se serra. Elle était belle comme une reine. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'une vie de pêcheuse.</p><p>Assise près de la cheminée, Eyela sourit en le voyant rentrer sans lever les yeux du filet qu'elle réparait. Elle était encore belle avec ses grands yeux noirs, mais probablement seulement aux yeux de Doven. Les années et la vie au bord de l'océan l'avaient abîmée prématurément, tout comme Doven.</p><p>-Referme la porte. Les enfants sont trop bruyants.</p><p>-Tu as eu raison de les faire sortir. Le vent des derniers jours les rendait fous. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ils me rendaient fous.</p><p>-Comment a été la pêche ?</p><p>-Très moyenne. Je n'ai pas osé partir trop loin. Le vent restait fort ce matin et on n'était pas à l'abri d'un grain. Les frères Bodi aussi sont restés près de la rive. J'irais plus loin demain.</p><p>Eyela soupira mais ne le critiqua pas. Elle connaissait aussi bien que lui les dangers de la Mer des Tempêtes en hiver. Plus d'un pêcheur avait été retrouvé noyé sur la grève pour avoir pensé que le jeu en valait la chandelle.</p><p>-Montre-moi la récolte.</p><p>Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et commencèrent à trier le produit de sa pêche tout en écoutant les enfants rires et crier dehors.</p><p>Quand ils eurent fini, Doven était presque encore plus déprimé quand ils eurent fini. C'était à peine s'ils avaient de quoi se nourrir pour les jours à venir, voir de vendre quelque chose au marché. À ce rythme, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il prenne le risque de naviguer hors de vue de la côte.</p><p>-Demain, décida Eyela, je descendrais sur la plage avec les enfants pour récolter des coquillages sur les rochers. Ils en sont friands à Illian. Cela nous permettra sans doute de tenir un peu plus longtemps.</p><p>-Et si les tempêtes reprennent ? Tu sais qu'elles peuvent durer jusqu'à un mois.</p><p>Le visage d'Eyela se ferma.</p><p>-Il sera temps d'aviser alors. Ou bien...</p><p>-À quoi penses-tu ?</p><p>-Il y a quelque chose qu'on pourrait vendre pour se faire de l'argent et tu sais de quoi je veux parler.</p><p>-Vendre le trésor des enfants ?, s'insurgea Doven. Non !</p><p>Son regard se porta involontairement vers la cachette où il savait que les enfants cachaient leurs trouvailles. Pour l'essentiel, c'étaient de jolis coquillages et des cailloux aux formes étranges, dont un qui avait une sorte de fougère gravée dessus. Tous les pêcheurs du coin savaient que la mer rapportait parfois des choses étranges après un naufrage, comme sur n'importe quelle côte, mais ici, elle ramenait parfois des objets qui pouvaient se vendre très cher. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient le faire pourtant. Les gens craignaient qu'on les accuse d'être voleurs ou naufrageurs et personne ne voulait voir débarquer une horde d'étrangers avides de fouiller chaque recoin de leurs plages et de faire fuir les poissons en tâchant d'être le prochain chanceux. Non, la plupart des gens avaient le bon sens de se taire et de cacher ces objets en les gardant pour les très mauvais jours.</p><p>-Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir trouvé des choses sur la plage, ajouta Eyela comme si elle lisait ses pensées. Les Vastos ont trouvé quelque chose il y a deux ans. Depuis qu'ils l'ont vendu, ils n'ont plus jamais manqué de rien. Ils parlent même d'acheter un troisième bateau. Et ils ne sont pas les premiers. Alors ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas... C'est le trésor des enfants. Ça les déchirerait de le perdre. Kylen adore son étoile. D'ailleurs, ce n'est peut être pas un vrai trésor, juste des objets qui brillent.</p><p>-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Le sifflet est en argent.</p><p>-Tu as déjà vu beaucoup d'objets en argent pour être aussi sûre de toi ? Et je ne parle pas des chances que tu ait raison tellement elles sont faibles. Notre chance ne marche pas comme ça. Tu peux me rappeler la dernière fois où nous avons eu de la chance ?</p><p>-Quand je t'ai épousé, rétorqua Eyela, le réduisant au silence.</p><p>Il rit et lui rendit son baiser.</p><p>-Tu as peut être raison finit-il par dire en contemplant sa maigre récolte. C'est juste que... Kylen aime tellement son étoile, elle a l'impression d'être une grande dame avec. J'espérais la voir un jour la porter à son mariage. Je me disais que si elle voulait un jour se marier à quelqu'un de mieux qu'un fils de pêcheur comme moi, ce pourrait être sa dot. Au moins, je voulais attendre qu'ils se fatiguent de leurs trésors et que ça ait moins d'importance pour eux qu'on les leur enlève.</p><p>-Tu es un bon père. Un bon pêcheur aussi, quand la mer est de ton côté. Mais c'est maintenant que les enfants ont besoin de manger. Tes rêves pour Kylen ne pèsent pas bien lourd à côté de ça, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Il hocha la tête, désappointé, mais Eyela avait raison, comme souvent. Il réfléchit. C'était vrai que les Vastos étaient devenu les pêcheurs les plus riches des environs et il voulait que ses enfants soient à l'abri du besoin. Pourquoi alors vouloir tout remettre à plus tard ? Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur. Peut être parce que des rumeurs disant que des déserteurs cherchaient des gens à détrousser sur toute la côte. Pour les petites gens comme eux, la guerre n'était jamais une bonne chose et on disait que Tear s'approchait de plus en plus de l'Illian. La Lumière les protège. Doven craignait que s'ils s'enrichissaient soudainement on vienne les voler. Mais Eyela avaient raison, comme souvent. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se demander s'ils mangeraient à leur faim la semaine suivante.</p><p>-Peut être qu'on pourrait se contenter de simplement vendre le sifflet, pour commencer ?, demanda-t-il.</p><p>Eyela ne l'écoutait pas. Le visage décomposé, elle tendait l'oreille. Doven réalisa alors qu'il n'entendait plus les enfants dehors. Ils bondirent vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'ils aient pu l'atteindre, laissant passer trois hommes masqués et armés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de soldats, songea Doven, un moment hébété, avant de réaliser que l'un d'entre eux traînait Kylen derrière lui en la tenant par le col de sa robe tout en tenant un poignard d'un air menaçant.</p><p>-Et maintenant petite, demanda ce dernier, si tu nous montrais où vous avez caché le reste de vos babioles ?</p><p>Kylen pleurait en silence, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son visage était couvert de bleu. L'ordure l'avait frappée. Devant ce triste spectacle, Doven ne réussit qu'à pousser un gémissement horrifié mais Eyela ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En poussant un cri d’orfraie, elle s'empara de son couteau de pêcheuse passé à sa ceinture et bondit sur le plus proche des trois hommes. Doven ferma les yeux mais il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre le râle qu'elle émit quand l'autre lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre en même temps qu'elle, le souffle coupé. Kylen se mit à crier jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre la fasse taire.</p><p>-Ne lui faites pas de mal !, supplia Doven.</p><p>Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de se lever.</p><p>-Ça mon vieux, ça dépend que toi, ricana l'homme qui la tenait. Alors ? Tes enfants ont dit à leurs amis qu'ils avaient un trésor à eux maintenant. Malheureusement pour vous, on connaît quelqu'un qui a besoin de ce trésor. Alors, où est-il ?</p><p>Kylen continuait à pleurer en silence. L'étoile autour de son cou tremblait en même temps qu'elle.</p><p>-Ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants et je vous dirais tout. Je le jure.</p><p>-Il vaudrait mieux.</p><p>L'homme n'avait pas dit si ses fils étaient encore vivants. Doven sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? D'une main tremblante, il désigna la poutre à côté du lit des enfants et expliqua où passer la main pour en ressortir la poche où ils cachaient leurs trésors. Le chef ne lâcha pas Kylen et laissa un de ses sous-fifres s'en charger. L'homme ouvrit aussitôt la poche et poussa un sifflement. Sans ménagement, il fit tomber au sol les babioles des enfants pour ne garder que ce qui l'intéressait.</p><p>-Jolie pioche. Un, deux, trois, quatre... Plus le collier de la gamine, ça en fait cinq. La meilleure pioche depuis un bon bout de temps. Ces gens là avaient une fortune entre leurs mains et vivent dans une bicoque. Elle sera satisfaite, Ganos !</p><p>Doven le vit empocher le sifflet, les dés et le gros anneau trouvé par les enfants. Il avait été réticent à s'en débarrasser, mais maintenant... Il regrettait tant de choses. De ne pas les avoir vendus plus tôt. De ne pas les avoir rejetés à la mer. D'avoir pensé qu'un simple pêcheur pouvait espérer échapper aux horreurs du monde.</p><p>-Parfait, parfait, se rengorgea Ganos. Reste deux trois petites choses à voir avant que nous partions. Tout d'abord, où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Et racontez-moi ça en détail. Si je suis satisfait, je ne vous forcerais pas à m'accompagner sur place.</p><p>-Sur la plage, au pied de la falaise, là où il y a une sorte de creux entre les rochers qui fait un petit tourbillon. Il en vient parfois au moment des grandes marées, même si c'est la première fois que ça arrive ici, et surtout en si grand nombre.</p><p>-Ça correspond à ce qu'on nous a dit à la dernière ferme, intervint le troisième homme qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Il doit y avoir un courant qui les entraîne et avec les tempêtes des dernières semaines, pas étonnant qu'il y en ai eu plus. Reste à voir d'où il vient.</p><p>Chez qui donc ces malades s'étaient rendus ? Combien de familles avaient-ils dévasté ?</p><p>-Merci, j'avais compris, le coupa Ganos. Très bien, je crois qu'on en a fini ici alors.</p><p>-On le laisse en vie ?, demanda le deuxième.</p><p>-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour enterrer les corps. Tu as envie de t'y coller ?</p><p>-Pas vraiment non.</p><p>-Et celui-là ne parlera pas. Il a trop peur de ce qui se passerait quand on reviendra après la prochaine grosse tempête.</p><p>-Espérons qu'il fasse une aussi bonne pêche que cette fois-ci alors, fit l'homme avec un rire gras.</p><p>Les corps. Au pluriel. Kylen continuait de sangloter en silence. Ta fille est vivante, se força à penser Doven. C'est le principal pour l'instant.</p><p>-Espérons, oui. Ah. Avant de partir, j'oubliais.</p><p>Il poussa violemment Kylen en avant et trancha l'air de son poignard. Le sang gicla. L'étoile, que portait toujours Kylen autour du cou, tomba au sol. L'homme n'eut plus qu'à la ramasser et sans un mot, il sortit accompagné de ses complices, laissant la porte grande ouverte.</p><p>Doven ne se rendit même pas compte de leur départ. La chute de Kylen lui rendit ses jambes et il se précipita pour la saisir entre ses bras, essayant d'arrêter le sang qui jaillissait avec des mains malhabiles.</p><p>Il la tint longtemps entre ses bras en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la tache de sang dans la cour et le fait qu'aucun de ses fils ne les rejoignait en pleurant maintenant que tout était fini. Finalement, un bruit de pas le réveilla. Il s'était écoulé dix minutes ou dix jours.</p><p>Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Grand, brun, vêtu d'une simple tunique brune sous une cape de même couleur, le tout de bonne facture. Il portait une épée au côté et toute son allure criait qu'il s'agissait d'un militaire. Il parcourut la pièce d'un rapide regard et grimaça.</p><p>-Je vois que j'arrive trop tard. Combien étaient-ils ?</p><p>-Trois.</p><p>-Six.</p><p>Si la voix de Doven était un coassement, celle de Kylen n'était qu'un filet presque inaudible. Elle tremblait toujours entre ses bras et Doven n'osait même pas regarder son visage ensanglanté.</p><p>-Six, répéta l'homme tout en se penchant pour observer le visage et la nuque de Kylen. Racontez-moi tout en détail.</p><p>Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Doven commença à parler. Les mots semblaient s'échapper de sa bouche plus vite qu'il ne pouvait les prononcer, mais l'homme avait malgré tout l'air de suivre son discours décousu. Tout en écoutant, il alla déchirer un drap pour en faire un bandage de fortune pour Kylen et essuya ses plaies sans qu'elle réagisse, ses doigts toujours agrippés à la tunique de son père. Par moment, l'homme posait une question pour clarifier un détail. Quand Doven se fut tu, l'homme se redressa.</p><p>-Bon courage avec..., commença-t-il maladroitement avant de s'arrêter.</p><p>-Vous partez ?, demanda Doven, au bord de la panique. Et s'ils reviennent ?</p><p>-J'en doute sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas rester. J'ai un rapport à faire en Illian et après ce que j'ai vu, il est plus urgent que jamais. Bonne chance. Je verrais à ce qu'on vous envoie quelques hommes pour patrouiller dans les environs, si on peut se passer d'eux sur la frontière.</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, il disparut. Doven se remit à bercer sa petite fille, insensible au froid qui pénétrait leur maison.</p><p> </p><p>Le village de Maleka était peut être une ruine quand ils s'y étaient installés, mais ce n'était même plus ça maintenant. Des trois maisons dont ils avaient fait leur quartier général, il ne restait que des montants de murs et quelques poutres calcinées. Des Enfants aux uniformes couverts de suie et de boue essayaient de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, mais en vain. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à sauver. Du haut de son cheval, Les Amaren regarda la scène en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible.</p><p>À l'intérieur, au contraire, il bouillait. Toutes ces armes et ces provisions de perdues, et par extension, tout ce temps de perdu.</p><p>-Trouvez moi un responsable, ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.</p><p>-C'est que...</p><p>Il foudroya du regard l'homme qui avait parlé.</p><p>-C'est que ? Serait-tu en train de refuser d'obéir aux ordres d'un inquisiteur, mon fils ?</p><p>L'homme se ratatina un peu plus.</p><p>-Non, bien sûr. Seulement, il n'y a personne. Je veux dire, le sous lieutenant Baerno, le sergent Dulin et leurs hommes sont toujours absents avec leurs hommes. Ils punissent les Amis du Ténébreux de la région, selon vos ordres.</p><p>-Je sais quels ordres j'ai donné. Les autres ?</p><p>-Moren Tulas est mort. Le commandant Cosreth et les autres officiers sont partis à la poursuite de ses assassins dans toutes les directions.</p><p>-Quand sont-ils partis ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas. Il y a des heures, en pleine nuit.</p><p>-Il y a des heures, en pleine nuit, répéta Amaren sans cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix. Et aucun de ces brillants officiers n'a pensé à donner des ordres ?</p><p>-Et bien... Ils nous ont dit de stopper le feu.</p><p>-Je vois. Je dois dire que c'est un succès.</p><p>Le soldat blêmit.</p><p>-Nous avons réussit à sortir deux trois choses du feu. Une partie des armes, déjà, mais très peu. C'est dans la réserve que le feu a prit en premier.</p><p>-Les papiers ? Les cartes ?</p><p>-Tout ça n'était plus là quand nous sommes entrés. J'imagine que les assassins ont prit tout ça. Ils ont volé l'épée de Tulas également, et quasiment tout ce qu'il portait sur lui.</p><p>Quel dommage. Lui qui en était si fier. Goras Enem serait probablement plus furieux de cette disparition que de la mort de Moren. Il avait toujours estimé que c'était à lui qu'elle devait revenir.</p><p>-C'est tout je crois, continua le soldat en baissant la tête.</p><p>Cette fois, Amaren vit rouge et foudroya du regard la bande d'incapables qui tentait vaguement de nettoyer ce qui restait de leur quartier général comme si ça pouvait encore sauver la situation. Non, cet endroit ne pouvait plus servir à rien. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils y laisser une indication de l'endroit où ils allaient se replier au cas où Goras enverrait un messager. Si seulement il était rentré plus tôt... Et pourtant, il aurait été hors de question qu'il rate un rendez-vous mis au point depuis si longtemps.</p><p>-Qui étaient ces tueurs ?, hurla-t-il. À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Combien étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ? Qui ont-ils tué ? Y a-t-il au moins quelqu'un ici qui soit capable de répondre à mes questions ?</p><p>-Il y a moi.</p><p>Amaren se retourna et découvrit enfin un homme prêt à croiser son regard. Turandol Cosreth. Enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait lui répondre. Cosreth dirigea son cheval pour le rapprocher d'Amaren. La bête semblait à deux doigts de tomber au sol et le maître ne valait guère mieux. Son manteau était couvert de poussière, de boue et de suie. Habituellement, le jeune homme, était propre sur lui au point de traquer avec rigueur le moindre grain de poussière.</p><p>-Cosreth. Vous allez peut être commencer par m'expliquer ce qui a pris à tous les officiers de déserter leur poste au moment où on avait le plus besoin d'eux.</p><p>-Je peux vous expliquez au moins une partie des faits et cet homme qu'on amène pourra compléter le reste, répondit le jeune homme en pointant du doigt un homme de troupe couvert de boue qui avançait entre deux gardes. Sachez déjà qu'une sorcière de Tar Valon est impliquée dans l'affaire. Nous – je veux dire, les officiers survivants – avons délibéré et décidé ensemble que poursuivre ces meurtriers était le plus urgent avant que les traces ne disparaissent. Nous sommes partis dans toutes les directions. Je n'ai fait demi-tour qu'en réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils soient partis vers le nord. Les seules traces que nous avons trouvé venaient du nord, mais n'y retournaient pas. Je crains qu'ils n'aient utilisé la rivière pour camoufler leur passage</p><p>Il détourna le regard, mais Amaren commençait à comprendre. Cela expliquait son aspect échevelé et ses yeux fiévreux. Quand il s'agissait de sorcières, Cosreth réagissait plus violemment encore que la plupart des Enfants. Dans son cas, cela touchait un nerf à vif et le jeune homme évitait son regard. De plus en plus intéressant. Il y avait une histoire là derrière qu'Amaren avait vraiment de connaître. Malheureusement, Moren Tulas avait toujours considéré Cosreth comme son protégé et prétextait qu'il était un officier trop prometteur pour en faire un Berger de la Lumière. Maintenant, Cosreth avait toute liberté de réfléchir au sens à donner à sa carrière et Amaren comptait bien en profiter.</p><p>Mais plus tard.</p><p>-Voyons ce témoin.</p><p>Cosreth fit signe qu'on approche l'homme.</p><p>-L'Enfant Yeren était de garde hier au soir, dans le bois au nord du campement. C'est par là que se sont infiltrés les intrus et là que nous l'avons retrouvé ligoté. J'ai trouvé son manque de résistance suspect et ce qu'il a à dire est... intéressant.</p><p>-Qu'il me le dise lui-même et qu'il dise tout s'il ne veut pas confesser le reste sous le Dôme de la Vérité à Amador.</p><p>Yeren se mit à trembler comme un animal traqué et commença aussitôt à parler. Amaren était sûr qu'il n'oserait pas oublier le moindre détail dans son récit et écouta attentivement sans poser la moindre question. Cosreth avait raison, c'était intéressant. Des Enfants rebelles et alliés avec une Aes Sedai, rien de moins. Quand il eut terminé, Amaren porta son regard sur les corps des décédés qu'on avait allongé au milieu du village. On les avait recouvert de leurs capes.</p><p>-Lequel est Cedar ?</p><p>Un homme se précipita pour dévoiler le visage du traître.</p><p>-Accrochez-le à une branche et veillez à ce que tous soient informés de ses crimes et que les hommes passent dessous quand nous quitterons Maleka. Et a-t-on prit le temps de déblayer cette maison pour atteindre la cave ?</p><p>-On peut essayer, fit le même homme d'une voix où suintait le doute, mais vu comme elle s'est écroulée vers l'intérieur... Il faudrait des jours pour y accéder.</p><p>Impossible donc de savoir si les intrus avaient trouvé Lomar vivant et s'ils l'avaient emporté avec eux. C'était peu probable. Quand il avait cessé son interrogatoire, Amaren ne lui donnait plus qu'un jour à vivre, au maximum. Il connaissait son métier. S'il avait eu le temps de parler, cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires, mais cela importait peu. Amaren continuerait la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Il se retourna vers Cosreth.</p><p>-Qu'on fasse aussi connaître le nom de Thorsan Kehves à travers le camp. Si quelqu'un l'a déjà vu de prêt, qu'il le décrive aux autres.</p><p>-Le sergent Dulin le connaissait je crois. En rentrant d'Andor, lui et Baerno m'ont rapportés des rumeurs entendues à Caemlyn parlant d'un Enfant qui serait devenu le lige d'une Aes Sedai ou qui serait tombé amoureux d'une des prétendantes et se serait battu pour elle. Les rumeurs sont ce qu'elles sont, mais... Il y a peut être une part de vérité là dedans. Malheureusement, Dulin il ne pourra pas nous aider. J'ai croisé ses hommes en revenant et les ait aussi ramené avec moi. Ce qu'il en restait du moins. Il semblerait que Kehves soit d'abord passé par leur campement. Ceux qui sont rentrés n'étaient pas présents au moment des faits et n'ont trouvé que des corps et des tentes brûlées. Cette sorcière semble aimer particulièrement le feu.</p><p>Cosreth détourna à nouveau le regard, les poings crispés sur ses rênes. La curiosité détourna légèrement la colère d'Amaren, furieux d'apprendre ce léger détail seulement maintenant. Il lui cachait définitivement quelque chose.</p><p>-Sait-on le nom de cette sorcière ?</p><p>Cette fois, Cosreth réussit à soutenir son regard.</p><p>-Shamara Cosreth. Ma sœur.</p><p>Ah. De plus en plus intéressant. Cette information faisait soudain de Cosreth le meilleur instrument possible entre les mains d'Amaren.</p><p>-Ta main tremblera-t-elle devant la sorcière, Enfant Cosreth ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.</p><p>Intérieurement il jubilait.</p><p>-Elle a tremblé hier. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette rencontre, mais la Lumière est avec moi désormais. Elle ne tremblera pas.</p><p>Qui fallait-il croire, le regard plein de zèle ou la voix qui semblait au bord de se briser ? C'était un risque à prendre. Si Amaren voyait juste, le risque serait récompensé au centuple. Turandol Cosreth était un homme qu'il pouvait utiliser et manipuler dans son sens, s'il se débrouillait bien. Il fallait avancer avec précaution cependant. La ferveur dans son regard pouvait le rendre dangereux.</p><p>-Alors viens avec moi, décida-t-il. Avant que nous ne partions, j'ai des ordres destinés à tes seules oreilles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La cape immaculée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des mottes volaient dans tous les sens, arrachées à la terre par les sabots des chevaux. La plaine de Maredo n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour galoper, du moins en hiver ou au printemps, quand la terre était chargée d'humidité. Cependant, le groupe n'osait pas ralentir, ne s'accordant de pose que lorsque les chevaux menaçaient de tomber sous le coup de l'épuisement. Ils en profitaient alors pour avaler quelques fruits secs, faire deux trois pas, et laisser Shamara utiliser le Pouvoir Unique pour ôter leur fatigue aux chevaux. Cela avait un coût. Si elle avait l'air défaite quand ils avaient fuit le village de Maleka, dans le matin blême, elle était simplement livide.</p><p>Thorsan s'inquiétait pour elle presque autant que pour Lomar. Celui-ci reposait toujours en travers de son cheval, inconscient. Il n'avait même pas émit un gémissement depuis leur départ précipité. Si Shamara n'avait pas arrêté l’hémorragie et s'ils n'avaient pas bandé ses plaies lors de leur plus longue pause, il l'aurait cru mort.</p><p>Ils avaient chevauché ainsi toute la nuit. Il était urgent de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et les Enfants de la Lumière. Thorsan jetait régulièrement des coups d’œil derrière eux depuis que le jour commençait à poindre, sans voir le signe d'une poursuite. Jusque là, c'était Morgheuz qui s'en chargeait, ses étranges yeux jaunes lui permettant de percer les ténèbres. Pour l'instant, elle somnolait à moitié sur son cheval, rattrapée par son âge. Thorsan prit cela comme un signe et fit ralentir son cheval. La bête ne se fit pas prier.</p><p>-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Shamara d'un ton presque paniqué. Ils sont là ?</p><p>Elle avait les yeux rouges. La confrontation avec les Enfants de la Lumière avait été aussi dure pour elle que pour lui, d'une manière totalement différente.</p><p>-Non, la rassura-t-il. Je pense seulement qu'il est temps que nous nous arrêtions plus d'une heure ou deux. Nous les avons distancés, au moins pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, la plupart seront partis dans la mauvaise direction ou auront perdus la piste quand nous avons pénétré le cours de ce torrent il y a deux ou trois heures. Je propose qu'on cherche un bosquet, une colline, n'importe quoi qui nous cache un peu aux regards et qu'on dorme. Si on ne nous as pas rattrapé à notre réveil, il sera temps de prendre des décisions.</p><p>-Je vote pour, approuva Kaguya.</p><p>S'il croyait que Thorsan ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher de Shamara et tendre une main vers elle pour tenter de la réconforter, il se trompait. Thorsan n'avait même pas la force de s'amuser de son comportement.</p><p>-Le risque n'est-il pas trop grand ?, questionna Shamara.</p><p>Inconsciemment, elle avait dénoué ses épaules quand Kaguya s'était approché. Morgheuz renifla bruyamment, la tête tendue vers le nord.</p><p>-Croyez-moi, si on s'approche, nous serons prévenu.</p><p>Ils entendirent un hurlement au loin comme en écho. Plus loin encore, un autre lui répondit. Les loups. Il était plus clair que jamais qu'ils répondaient à son appel et qu'ils étaient toujours là pour l'épauler. Thorsan était soulagé. Leur présence avait été un atout important à Maleka. Sans eux, il aurait peut être succombé sous les coups de ses ennemis.</p><p>Ses ennemis. Les Enfants de la Lumière étaient désormais ses ennemis. Ou peut être pas, se prenait-il à espérer malgré toutes les preuves du contraire. Peut être ne s'agissait-il que d'un groupe rebelle. Il fallait vraiment que Lomar se réveille et parle. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir à quel point la corruption régnait dans son ordre.</p><p>-Courage, réussit-il à dire à voix haute quand il réalisa que les autres s'étonnaient un peu de son silence. C'est la dernière ligne droite puis nous pourrons nous reposer.</p><p>Il devait se forcer à y croire lui même, mais il fut assez convainquant pour que les autres trouvent en eux la force de demander à leurs montures d'avancer encore un peu. Les bêtes ne protestèrent pas. Elles n'en voyaient plus l'intérêt, ou l'utilité.</p><p>En avançant au pas, ils mirent une petite heure avant d'atteindre un bosquet suffisamment grand pour tous les accueillir, une quinzaine d'arbres rachitiques au bord d'un étang. Cela ne les cacherait pas longtemps de leurs poursuivants s'ils venaient dans cette direction, mais ils se sentirent tous immédiatement plus en sécurité. Sans se soucier de l'humidité du sol, Shamara se laissa aussitôt tomber au sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Bien. Elle devait se reposer au cas où ils auraient besoin d'elle plus tard. Morgheuz limita en grognant de douleur et ferma aussitôt les yeux. C'était une femme habituée à dormir dans les pires conditions.</p><p>-Kaguya, Nila, appela Thorsan avant que les autres ne les imitent. Un peu d'aide ?</p><p>L'air un brin honteux, Kaguya se redressa pour aider Thorsan à descendre Lomar au sol. Nila fit le plus gros du travail et ils l'allongèrent le plus confortablement possible sur l'herbe. Cette fois, le blessé poussa un grognement de douleur avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, enveloppé dans la cape de Thorsan et son uniforme imbibé de sang au point qu'on n'en voyait plus qu'il avait été blanc un jour.</p><p>-On dresse les tentes ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>Il avait l'air d'hésiter entre l'espoir de dormir au sec et la souffrance à l'idée de devoir encore travailler avant de dormir.</p><p>-Pas le temps. On risque de devoir repartir en urgence. Repose-toi comme tu peux et je vais faire de même.</p><p>-On ne monte pas la garde ?</p><p>-Non. Faisons confiance à Morgheuz. Si elle dit qu'on sera prévenu en cas d'attaque... D'ailleurs, il faudra bien ça pour que je me réveille.</p><p>-Moi aussi.</p><p>Malgré sa fatigue, c'est quand même Kaguya qui prit le temps de sortir leurs couvertures des fontes de leurs montures et d'en déposer une à côté de chaque personne, avant de se rouler en boule dans la sienne. Shamara se contenta de tirer la couverture à elle et referma les yeux. Thorsan se demandait si elle parviendrait à dormir, si lui même y parviendrait, mais dès qu'il s'allongea à son tour, il sombra dans le sommeil.</p><p> </p><p>C'est la douleur qui le réveilla. Shamara avait endormi une partie de sa douleur, mais celle-ci se réveillait à présent. Thorsan ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Pas assez, clairement et il aurait voulu pouvoir se rendormir, mais il avait trop froid. Il se redressa et, sans le vouloir, acheva de réveiller les autres. Tous se redressèrent en poussant des grognements et des gémissements. Rassuré de voir qu'ils étaient encore capables de bouger, il tourna la tête vers Lomar et croisa son regard. Il se réveillait à peine lui aussi, et clignait des yeux comme un homme qui ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était encore en vie. Thorsan peinait aussi à y croire d'ailleurs. Lomar ferma les yeux comme pour se rendormir, mais en bougeant légèrement, il dû rouvrir une de ses innombrables blessures. Il poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à tousser et à cracher un peu de sang.</p><p>-Ne bouge pas, Lomar. Shamara ? Tu peux nous aider ?</p><p>La jeune femme s'approcha aussitôt, le regard inquiet. Elle avait quand même reprit des couleurs, ce qui rassura Thorsan. Il craignait de lui en demander trop, mais elle avait l'air de pouvoir tenir le coup et d'être capable de canaliser. Il ne voulait pas laisser Lomar souffrir trop longtemps.</p><p>-Kehves ?, demanda le blessé d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?</p><p>-Ne bouge pas. On est venu te sauver. Laisse-nous faire, tu peux nous faire confiance.</p><p>Lomar fronça les sourcils et tenta de se redresser.</p><p>-Confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?</p><p>Shamara n'attendit pas que Thorsan explique la situation. Elle s'accroupit et plaça ses mains sur le torse de Lomar. Avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonné, vu ses blessures, Lomar la repoussa et tenta à nouveau de se redresser.</p><p>-Non, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.</p><p>Thorsan ne put cacher sa grimace. Il se rappelait comment il s'était comporté juste après avoir rencontré Shamara et surtout découvert ce qu'elle était. Il n'allait pas être facile de convaincre Lomar de la laisser faire, mais c'était probablement une question de vie ou de mort. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Morgheuz faire signe qu'elle et Nila allaient patrouiller les alentours, sans doute pour leur donner un peu d'intimité et résoudre leurs problèmes.</p><p>-Comme je te le disais, tu peux lui faire confiance, reprit-il. La seule chose qui compte dans l'immédiat, c'est qu'on est venu te sauver et qu'elle va te soigner. Tu étais torturé par ces soi-disant Enfants de la Lumière. Je pense que tu es conscient que ce sont des traîtres.</p><p>Lomar l'ignora. Il ne quittait pas Shamara du regard.</p><p>-Me soigner ? Me soigner comment ?</p><p>Son regard était empli de méfiance. Il avait compris, ou soupçonnait, qu'elle était capable de canaliser. Peut être aussi avait-il été plus longtemps conscient la veille que ne l'avait cru Thorsan. S'il avait vu le mur de feu, il était difficile de dire quelle allait être sa réaction.</p><p>-Je sais ce que tu penses, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Je comprends ta réticence, j'ai eu la même au début. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai été jusqu'à Tar Valon et que je sais maintenant que les Aes Sedai se battent pour la Lumière.</p><p>La plupart, du moins. Difficile d'ignorer la menace que représentait Caienne. Lomar avait l'air plus que dubitatif, en tout cas. Thorsan ne s'attendait pas à le convaincre si facilement, et Lomar était probablement l'Enfant le plus ouvert d'esprit qu'il connaissait.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers temps, Kehves, lui jeta Lomar d'une voix soupçonneuse, mais j'en viendrais presque à croire ce qu'on dit sur toi. Il est hors de question qu'une sorcière me touche.</p><p>-Même si cela veut dire mourir aujourd'hui ?, intervint Shamara.</p><p>Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire sans doute, car le visage de Lomar se ferma encore plus.</p><p>-Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, c'est que la Lumière l'a voulu, mais alors je mourrais avec mon honneur intact.</p><p>-En quoi mourir sert-il la Lumière ?, insista Thorsan. Il faut vivre pour continuer à combattre les Ténèbres.</p><p>-Si toi tu décides que servir la Lumière c'est travailler avec des sorcières... Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je te remercie, mais ne m'impose pas ton point de vue.</p><p>-Je ne te l'impose pas, je te demande juste de m'écouter. La moitié de ce qu'on nous dit à la Forteresse de la Lumière se révèle mensonge. J'ai croisé de véritables Engeances de l'Ombre, trollocs et draghkars, dont on nous dit qu'ils sont invention des Aes Sedai pour gagner encore plus de pouvoir.</p><p>-La preuve !, intervint Kaguya en sortant de ses fontes les cornes de trollocs qu'il gardait précieusement depuis Caemlyn. Thorsan aurait volontiers pris sa tête entre ses mains. À vouloir l'aider, ses amis faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Ils oubliaient que seule l'humiliation d'une arrestation et une nuit dans un cachot avait réussi à le faire descendre de ses grands chevaux.</p><p>-Mensonges. Pures inventions.</p><p>Lomar semblait cependant un peu moins convaincu.</p><p>-Face à ses choses, tu serais toi aussi reconnaissant de bénéficier de l'aide d'une Aes Sedai, je te le garantis. Voir un trolloc te foncer dessus n'est pas un spectacle que tu oublie de sitôt.</p><p>-Tu as changé Kehves. De ton point de vue c'est peut être pour le mieux, mais je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui à manquer à la Lumière et à mes serments. J'ai peut être tord, ou toi, mais tu ne me convaincra pas.</p><p>Silencieusement Thorsan demanda à Shamara et Kaguya de s'éloigner un peu. Ils obéirent et allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Shamara posa aussitôt ses mains sur Kaguya, qui ne rechignait pas à recevoir la Guérison, lui. Thorsan espérait bien en profiter un peu plus tard d'ailleurs.</p><p>-Tu as raison Lomar. Si je te demande de respecter ce que je penses, je dois te rendre la pareille. La laissera-tu au moins soigner tes blessures de manière plus... traditionnelle ? Elle reste la plus capable d'entre nous dans ce domaine.</p><p>-Comment savoir qu'elle ne retentera pas la même chose ?</p><p>-Crois-moi, si elle utilisait le Pouvoir Unique sur toi pour te soigner, tu le saurais immédiatement, et elle ne le fera pas si je lui demande de ne pas le faire. Si cela peut te rassurer, je peux même te dire comment reconnaître la Guérison : tu as l'impression d'être glacé jusqu'à l'os pendant celle-ci.</p><p>Lomar resta silencieux un long moment, puis finit par hocher la tête.</p><p>-Très bien. Mais pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord te dire ce que j'ai appris, au cas où. Tu es peut être biaisé désormais à propos des Aes Sedai, mais tu restes, je pense, un homme juste. Bien meilleur que d'autres parmi les Enfants, trop nombreux pour les compter. Je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Si je meurs, tu es le seul qui pourra transmettre ce que je sais à Amador.</p><p>-Merci. Tu ne le regrettera pas.</p><p>-Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est que vous me laissiez des bandages et un cheval quand nous aurons fini et que nous partions chacun de notre côté. Quoi qui se passe ici, il est hors de question que j'y prenne part.</p><p>Thorsan n'obtiendrait probablement pas mieux. Étant donné leurs croyances diamétralement opposées, c'était un miracle que Lomar fasse une telle concession. Pourtant, il était déçu. Il avait vraiment espéré convaincre Lomar de voir les choses comme lui, même un moment. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à voir la vérité. À voir que les Enfants de la Lumière n'étaient probablement pas irrécupérables.</p><p>Et cependant, il espérait encore que Lomar le convainque du contraire.</p><p>Le blessé bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable et grimaça, mais Shamara ne s'approcha pas cette fois. Elle leur jetait des regards en coin, inquiète comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Lomar essaye de le tuer pour ses opinions peu orthodoxes. Enfin, Lomar se décida à parler.</p><p>-J'ai appris des choses récemment, sur Moren Tulas et ses alliés. Ceux-ci sont...</p><p>-Goras Eynem, Les Amaren, Turandol Cosreth, Baerno et Dulin. Ce dernier est mort.</p><p>-Je vois que tu t'es informé, toi aussi. S'il y a d'autres complices, je les ignore, mais je ne regretterais pas Dulin, c'est certain. Il y a quelque chose dans leur passé. Tulas travaille depuis des années avec le seigneur capitaine Eynem. Pendant la guerre contre l'Altara, il y a seize ans, pendant que nous attaquions l'Altara, ils se sont chargés d'eux-même d'apporter la guerre en Illian. Ils n'avaient aucune raison valable d'être là. Les combats se passaient bien plus au sud-ouest.</p><p>La guerre contre l'Altara. Celle que le reste du monde appelait la guerre des Blanc Manteaux. Le capitaine-commandant Pedron Niall avait tenté d'envahir l'Altara, mais avait été repoussé grâce à l'aide de Matin Stepaneos, alors jeune roi d'Illian. Thorsan n'y avait pas participé. Il était encore une jeune recrue alors, cantonnée aux baraquements de la Forteresse tant qu'il n'aurait pas prouvé ses capacités avec une épée, et son obéissance aux préceptes de la Lumière. Il avait applaudi chaque victoire avec les autres et déploré que la Lumière ne l'ai pas emporté et que leurs troupes aient du refluer en Amadicia sans que les frontières aient changé. Lomar, qui avait quelques années de plus, y avait participé, comme la plupart des complices d'Eynem. Turandol, par contre, était trop jeune. C'était au court de cette même guerre que Melisande avait perdu son lige. Combien Thorsan avait changé depuis !</p><p>-Ont-il agis ainsi avant ou après que l'Illian soit entré en guerre contre l'Amadicia ?</p><p>-Après, probablement. Sinon jamais Pedron Niall ne leur aurait laissé leurs rangs et leurs vies. Je sais que Pedron Niall n'a pas assumé la responsabilité de ces évènements. À moins qu'il n'ai jamais su les détails de cette opération. Malheureusement, j'en ai moins appris là-dessus que ce que j'aurais voulu. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont ravagé de nombreux villages pour tenter de ramener le roi sur ses terres.</p><p>-Dont Maleka. C'est pour ça que tu me donnais ce rendez-vous.</p><p>Lomar secoua la tête.</p><p>-Un rendez-vous ? Non. Je voulais que tu te renseigne là-dessus. J'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Maleka à Caemlyn, peu après ton départ. Baerno et Durno discutaient, ou plutôt, se réjouissaient.</p><p>-De quoi ?</p><p>-Qu'ils seraient probablement là bas aux alentours du 23 de Taisham. Ils en parlaient comme d'une sorte d'anniversaire. Je me suis dit que cela valait le coup d'enquêter et comme j'aurais eu du mal à le faire sans attirer les soupçons, j'ai préféré t'en charger. Seulement, j'ai été moins prudent que je ne le pensais et ils ont découvert mes buts. Je n'ai eu que le temps de griffonner quelques mots et de charger un gamin de te le faire parvenir à Far Madding avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent. Même si j'ai été interrogé brutalement, ils n'ont jamais soupçonné que j'étais entré en communication avec toi.</p><p>-Tu n'as pas craqué.</p><p>-Non. J'espérais que tu arriverais vite à Far Mading et que tu continuerais mes recherches.</p><p>Thorsan s'efforça d'ignorer le reproche dans sa voix. S'ils n'avaient pas découverts Caienne et confirmé l'existence de l'Ajah Noire à Tar Valon, lui aussi s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir été plus rapide.</p><p>-Au lieu de ça, nous avons cru que tu nous donnais un rendez-vous à Maleka. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire les recherches nécessaires à Far Madding et nous nous sommes précipités.</p><p>-Nous ?</p><p>-Oui. Une sorcière, comme tu le dis, était prête à m'aider parce que notre cause est juste. Tu vois que le monde est plus complexe que tu le pensais.</p><p>-Peut être. Mais ces femmes n'ont rien à faire avec un pouvoir qui n'appartient qu'au Créateur.</p><p>Toujours le même argument. Thorsan regrettait l'absence de Melisande. Peut être l'aurait-elle aidée à convaincre Lomar, ou aurait-elle répondu à ses propres questions. Hélas, elle n'était pas là. C'était donc inutile de s'attarder là dessus.</p><p>-En nous trompant nous t'avons sauvé la vie, préféra-t-il rappeler. La Lumière nous a aidés pour que la vérité éclate. Continue.</p><p>-Il n'y a hélas pas grand chose de plus à dire. Oui, ce sont bien eux qui ont massacré Maleka. D'autres villages également. Ils sont revenus sur les lieux de leur crime. Je soupçonne, de ce que j'ai entendu pendant qu'ils m'interrogeaient, qu'Eynem et les autres pensaient trahir Pedron Niall et prendre sa place.</p><p>Moren Tulas avait dit qu'ils comptaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé jadis. Oui, les théories de Lomar étaient probablement justes. Thorsan prit le temps de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris de leur côté, notamment ce que Cedar lui avait appris et ce que Yeren leur avait révélé quand ils l'avaient capturé. Lomar hocha gravement la tête quand il en eut terminé.</p><p>-Pedron Niall doit apprendre la vérité. Si je ne parviens pas à atteindre Amador... J'espère que tu crois encore suffisamment en la Lumière pour le faire pour moi.</p><p>-Je crois en la Lumière. Là n'est pas la question. Je me demande seulement si les Enfants y croient encore.</p><p>-La corruption est bien là, c'est sûr, sinon Eynem se serait fait surprendre depuis longtemps. La présence à ses côtés d'un inquisiteur comme Les Amaren n'y est sans doute pas pour rien. Alors ? M'aidera-tu à rejoindre Amador ?</p><p>-Tu auras ce qu'il te faut. Un cheval, des bandages, des provisions, des armes et des vêtements. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu amène de ma part une lettre à Pedron Niall. On a dit, et on dira encore bien des choses sur moi. Je tiens à ce qu'il sache la vérité.</p><p>-Je peux faire ça. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.</p><p>-Merci. Sincèrement. Repose-toi pour l'instant, je m'occupe du reste.</p><p>Lomar ferma les yeux avec soulagement. Thorsan prit quelques instants pour réunir ses pensées et rejoignit les autres.</p><p>-Et bien ?, demanda aussitôt Shamara.</p><p>-Il accepte des soins, mais pas avec le Pouvoir Unique et va rallier Amador dès qu'il sera en état de monter. Je lui ai promis un cheval, d'ailleurs, entre autres choses. Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de la justesse de mon point de vue.</p><p>-Et comment te sens-tu ?</p><p>-À ce sujet ? Je ne sais pas. Repose-moi la question quand il sera parti. En attendant, as-tu du papier et de l'encre à me prêter ? Il a promis de porter une lettre pour moi.</p><p>Shamara s'empressa de sortir le nécessaire et il se posta un peu à l'écart pour écrire en toute tranquillité. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, la plume figée juste au-dessus du papier, la jeune femme guidait Kaguya qui pensait les plaies de Lomar. Ils avaient du trouver cette solution pour respecter sa volonté et éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à Shamara. Sans demander sa permission, Kaguya fouilla ensuite les affaires de Thorsan. Il ne protesta pas, comprenant son but. Entre eux deux, c'est lui qui avait la taille et la carrure la plus proche de Lomar et il lui fallait des vêtements propres s'il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention dans les villages qu'il traverserait.</p><p><em>« Capitaine-commandant</em>, écrivit-il, <em>je vous écrit cette lettre d'Illian. Korin Lomar a promis de la porter. Ensemble, nous avons réuni des preuves de la trahison du seigneur capitaine Goras Enem, des sous lieutenants Moren Tulas et Colar Baerno, du commandant Turandol Cosreth, du sergent Sev Dulin et de leurs hommes, ainsi que de l'inquisiteur Les Amaren. Je joint à cette lettre les preuves que nous avons trouvé : une lettre en possession de Moren Tulas avant que je ne sois obligé de le tuer pour sa trahison. Vous la trouverez suffisamment parlante. Lomar pourra vous révéler le reste. </em></p><p>
  <em> La Lumière m'a éclairé et fait prendre conscience que les préceptes des Enfants de la Lumière sont erronés dans un monde où les Engeances sont réelles et la Dernière Bataille approche. J'ai combattu des Trollocs. J'ai été aidé par des Aes Sedai et des Ogiers, aussi convaincus que moi de la nécessité d'être prêt pour la Dernière Bataille. Tous ceux qui m'ont empêché de lutter contre les Amis du Ténébreux étaient soient des Amis du Ténébreux, soient des gens qui se prétendaient Enfants de la Lumière. Je ne déserte pas la Lumière, mais je déserte les Enfants tant qu'ils ne se seront pas remis en cause. Je ne fais confiance qu'à vous, capitaine-commandant, pas à ceux qui vous obéissent. Je continue la quête que m'a confiée la Lumière pour lutter contre les Amis du Ténébreux, partout où ils se manifesteront, y compris dans nos rangs. J'espère que vous me considérerez comme votre meilleur allié dans cette tâche. »</em>
</p><p>Pendant qu'il écrivait, Nila et Morgheuz étaient revenues. Il les questionna du regard et elles hochèrent négativement la tête. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs poursuivants dans les environs. C'était rassurant. Ils pourraient adopter un rythme plus mesuré et ménager ainsi leurs montures. Lomar semblait plus tendu encore depuis leur retour. La présence d'une Ogière et d'une femme aux yeux jaunes ne pouvait pas le rassurer. Pendant que Thorsan relisait sa lettre, Nila s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Quoi qu'elle lui ai dit, il fut suffisamment convaincu pour accepter son aide et en quelques minutes, il fut positionné sur le cheval de Kaguya. Il était livide quand ils en eurent terminé. Pour éviter de tomber en cas d'étourdissement, il noua aussitôt les rênes autour de son poignet et chercha du regard Thorsan. Il n'attendait plus que la lettre pour partir.</p><p>Celle-ci n'était pas parfaite, mais Thorsan n'était pas doué pour écrire et il doutait de faire mieux. Il signa, joignit la lettre trouvée sur Tulas et referma la lettre. Elle était convenable, mais il doutait que cela suffise à convaincre Pedron Niall. Cette fois, c'est lui qui alla fouiller les affaires de Kaguya. Il en revint avec un grand mouchoir de tissu dans lequel il enroba une des cornes de trolloc de Kaguya, la <em>Voie de la Lumière </em>qu'il avait si souvent lu pour se persuader que la voie des Enfants était la seule juste et vraie. Enfin, il retourna vers ses propres sacs et en tira le tabard et le manteau d'un blanc immaculé qu'il avait si longtemps porté avec fierté. Toutes ces semaines passées au fond du sac les avaient irrémédiablement froissés, même s'il avait tenté de l'éviter. La blancheur était restée, mais il ne la trouvait plus éclatante comme jadis, juste froide et sans vie, tout comme le soleil jaune brodé sur le tabard à l'emplacement du cœur. Il les réunit et s'approcha de Lomar.</p><p>-Je place tout ceci dans tes fontes. J'espère que cela convaincra Pedron Niall là où j'ai échoué avec toi. Remet là au capitaine-commandant et à personne d'autre. Quand au tabard et à la cape, je doute qu'ils me servent encore désormais, mais au moins tu pourras pénétrer dans la Forteresse en portant fièrement les couleurs que tu défend.</p><p>-Je doute que tu parvienne à le convaincre, mais encore merci pour ton aide. Puisse-tu retrouver le chemin de la Lumière.</p><p>-J'ai fais mon devoir, quoi que tu en penses. Quand à la Lumière, c'est moi qui espère que vous la retrouverez.</p><p>Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé leurs retrouvailles. Il avait espéré rencontrer plus de reconnaissance et de compréhension, même si la rupture avec l'ordre couvait depuis des semaines déjà.</p><p>-Préviens tes parents que tu es en vie. Ils étaient inquiets quand je les ai quittés.</p><p>Que penseraient-ils en le voyant dans cet état ? Thorsan n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de les questionner sur leur opinion au sujet des choix de leurs fils. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se demanda ce que penserait sa mère l'amadicianne en apprenant les choix du sien. La préviendrait-on de sa décision ? Il doutait qu'elle approuve, mais le renierait-elle pour autant ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.</p><p>Lomar se contenta de hocher la tête. Son visage était fermé. Thorsan était incapable de dire si ses paroles ou ses actes l'avaient même un petit peu convaincu. Il espérait que sa lettre, au moins, parviendrait à destination. Mais il avait fait ce qu'il devait et il était en paix avec lui-même. Étant donné les circonstances, c'était peut être le plus qu'il pouvait espérer.</p><p>Sur un mouvement de Lomar, son cheval se mit en marche. Ils le regardèrent partir sans que l'Enfant ne se retourne.</p><p>-Et là dessus, il serait temps de lever le camp, non ?, demanda Morgheuz d'un ton presque acerbe.</p><p>-Oui bien sûr. Nous leur avons donné suffisamment de temps pour nous rattraper, même s'ils auront forcément du prendre du temps pour se reposer eux aussi. Replions les affaires.</p><p>-Je peux soigner ceux qui en ont besoin, proposa Shamara.</p><p>Thorsan posa une main sur son épaule.</p><p>-Au prochain arrêt. Aucun de nous ne risque de s'effondrer dans l'immédiat et on pourrait avoir besoin de ton pouvoir d'ici peu. Merci de ton aide en tout cas, je sais ce que c'était difficile pour toi.</p><p>-Ça l'était oui. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude que ma famille tente de m'assassiner. Turandol a fait une tête si étrange quand il m'a vu. Je crois qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais une Aes Sedai. Il n'était peut être pas en contact avec nos parents alors. Je l'ai épargné. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu...</p><p>-Si tu as besoin d'en parler... Les Enfants étaient ma famille. Je comprends ce que tu ressent.</p><p>À son grand soulagement, elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Lui même n'en avait pas encore la force. Plus tard, ils devraient en parler, à moins qu'elle ne le fasse avec Kaguya. Ce serait sans doute la meilleure solution.</p><p>-Tu crois toujours que ce sont des Amis du Ténébreux ?, demanda quand même Shamara. Turandol et les autres ?</p><p>Il lui fallut réfléchir à la réponse.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement. Ils font le travail du Ténébreux en tout cas, et c'est tout ce qui compte. <span>Pour moi, ça suffit pour dire qu'ils en sont. On ne peut avoir tant de morts sur la conscience et servir la Lumière. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre dans les mensonges des Enfants de la Lumière. </span></p><p>Elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle en pensait et partit replier ses couvertures sous le regard attentif de Kaguya. Vraiment, ils était temps que l'un de ces deux là franchisse le premier pas ! Et vu les regards amusés et exaspérés que leur lançaient Morgheuz et Nila, ces deux là étaient d'accord avec lui. Bien décidé à continuer à pousser Kaguya dans la bonne direction, Thorsan imita Shamara et rangea ses affaires dans ses fontes. Il estimait qu'il était dans les onze heures du matin. Vu qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'aube, cela leur faisait seulement quatre heures de repos. Il leur faudrait s'en contenter, mais ils devraient faire d'autres courts arrêts dans le genre durant la journée. Si au soir ils n'avaient pas vu signe de leurs poursuivants, alors ils tâcheraient de se reposer une nuit complète. D'ici là, il fallait jouer la prudence.</p><p>Il finissait de repositionner ses fontes quand l'Ogière s'approcha.</p><p>-Je suis désolée pour vos deux amis, murmura Nila. Ce Cedar méritait mieux.</p><p>Sa sincérité fit du bien à Thorsan. Il regrettait encore d'avoir conduit Cedar à sa mort. Elle avait raison, le soldat méritait mieux que ça, comme une véritable chance de voir la vérité et de changer les Enfants de la Lumière. Lomar, au moins, avait une chance d'y parvenir, s'il survivait au voyage.</p><p>-Merci pour votre soutien, répondit-il. Et pour votre aide. Voulez-vous que nous nous séparions pour diminuer les risques ?</p><p>Elle secoua la tête.</p><p>-Non. Je vais continuer à vous accompagner. Je dois de toute manière aller à Illian pour aider aux réfections du palais du Conseil. Morgheuz ?</p><p>La vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Comme si j'allais dire autre chose. De toute façon, mon petit fils ou ma petite fille ne sera pas là avant plusieurs mois. Je resterais probablement dans les environs, au cas où. Peut être.</p><p>Nila sourit largement. Elle savait visiblement que son amie resterait dans les environs aussi longtemps qu'elle même serait en Illian.</p><p>Ils montèrent à cheval. Puisque Kaguya avait perdu le sien, il monta derrière Shamara en rougissant comme une écrevisse, mais ils étaient trop bons pour lui en faire la remarque.</p><p>Avec réticence, les chevaux se mirent en route.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un instant dans la nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une journée de chevauchée, ce n'était déjà pas bien amusant. Mais sous la pluie et avec la menace d'une armée de Blanc Manteaux aux fesses, c'était franchement désagréable. Thorsan les poussa à avancer autant qu'il l'osait et Kaguya n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. À la mi journée, il avait le fond du pantalon en sang. Si on lui avait demandé un jour d'imaginer ce que cela ferrait de partager son cheval avec Shamara... et bien, il n'aurait pas imaginé ça comme ça. Il aurait plutôt vu un moment poétique au clair de lune. Tout plutôt que cette pluie glaçante. De toute manière, même sans elle, il n'aurait pas eu l'esprit à profiter de la situation. Pas alors qu'il sentait Shamara trembler devant lui, et pas seulement de froid. Il avait tellement mal pour elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour la réconforter. D'ailleurs, il n'osait rien dire avec Morgheuz et ses oreilles trop acérées à proximité.</p><p>Alors que le crépuscule commençait à tomber et qu'ils étaient à bout de force, cette dernière arrêta son cheval et indiqua une masse sombre au loin.</p><p>-Des ruines, indiqua-t-elle. Un village je pense, vu la taille. On doit pouvoir les atteindre en moins d'une heure.</p><p>-Alors poussons jusque-là, décida Thorsan. J'imagine que tout le monde ici préférerait dormir à l'abri du vent et de la pluie.</p><p>Tous hochèrent de la tête avec soulagement.</p><p>-Je crois que je vois où nous sommes, ajouta Nila. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous avons viré un peu trop à l'ouest, mais quelques heures devraient suffire pour retrouver la route de Far Madding à Illian.</p><p>-Fantastique. Une fois sur la route, nous devrions être en sécurité. S'ils se sont installés dans un endroit aussi reculé de Maleka, ce n'est pas pour se faire voir sur la grande route.</p><p>À moins que ce qu'ils avaient découvert ne les décident à sauter le pas. Kaguya espérait malgré tout que Thorsan voit juste. En général, il était doué pour penser comme l'ennemi.</p><p>-Dormir au sec, c'est le rêve de ma vie, marmonna Morgheuz. Mes vieux os aiment de moins en moins la pluie. Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour se remettre en route au lieu de discutailler ?</p><p>-C'est juste. Allons-y. Les chevaux devraient avoir encore assez d'énergie pour tenir jusque là. Si possible, je les vendrais bien demain au premier village que nous rencontrerons doté d'une écurie et de chevaux à vendre. C'est une honte de les forcer à continuer.</p><p>-Très juste, mais là encore, on pourrait continuer cette conversation au sec.</p><p>Cette fois, la vieille femme n'attendit pas l'accord de Thorsan et se remit à avancer. Nila et Thorsan l'imitèrent aussitôt, mais le cheval de Shamara resta figé sur place. La jeune femme grelottait et tenait ses rênes d'un air absent.</p><p>-Courage Shamara, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Bientôt nous serons au chaud. On trouvera bien de quoi faire un feu là bas, pas vrai ? Et tu est douée pour les allumer.</p><p>Elle opina silencieusement de la tête et donna l'ordre à sa monture d'avancer. Kaguya avait mal pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à l'abri.</p><p> </p><p>Le village était en fait une sorte de hameau, à peine quatre maisons et une bergerie. Le tout avait brûlé récemment, mais la bergerie était à peu près intacte. À première vue, il n'y avait personne. Ils démontèrent à côté de la bergerie et y firent entrer les bêtes. Il restait un peu de foin dans un coin qu'ils répartirent entre les chevaux affamés. Kaguya caressa un moment la croupe du sien. Il avait un peu honte de l'avoir forcé à porter deux personnes toute la journée.</p><p>-Occupe-toi de Shamara ce soir, lui souffla Thorsan en enlevant ses fontes de sa monture. Elle a besoin de ton aide.</p><p>-Et pas toi ?</p><p>Il haussa les épaules.</p><p>-La différence entre nous deux, c'est que je savais depuis longtemps que le point de rupture entre les Enfants de la Lumière et moi approchait. Shamara n'a eut que quelques jours pour réaliser qu'elle risquait bien de se trouver face à face avec Turandol. D'ailleurs, elle n'a toujours pas digéré la trahison de sa mère et la mort de son père, quoi qu'elle prétende.</p><p>-C'est notre Shamara, ça. Elle fait comme si tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.</p><p>Le regard de Thorsan lui signifia qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se comporter dans leur petit groupe, mais Kaguya l'ignora ostensiblement.</p><p>-Où sont les filles d'ailleurs ?, demanda-t-il en réalisant soudain leur absence.</p><p>-Toi tu as vraiment besoin de dormir. Elles se sont proposées pour explorer les ruines. Allons voir ce qu'elles ont trouvé.</p><p>Kaguya s'empressa de le suivre et se promit de ne pas lâcher Shamara du regard. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'avait dit Thorsan, mais parce qu'il devait trouver un moment pour lui parler seul à seul. S'il ne le faisait pas ce soir, il n'oserait jamais.</p><p>Ils retrouvèrent les trois femmes dans un corps de ferme qui avait au moins conservé ses murs et sa porte et son toit, même si le tout sentait terriblement le brûlé. Il n'y avait plus le moindre meuble à l'intérieur, mais ça leur laissait au moins la place d'étendre leurs couvertures. Près de la cheminée, Nila commençait déjà à préparer le repas et un feu commençait tout juste à crépiter dans l'âtre.</p><p>-L'incendie est très récent, déclara aussitôt Morgheuz avant même qu'ils n'aient déposé leurs affaires. Quatre jours, six tout au plus. Il y a de nombreuses traces de sabots dans la boue autour des maisons. Je suis prête à parier que nous savons tous de qui il s'agit.</p><p>-Je ne parierais pas sur un truc pareil, s'insurgea Kaguya. C'est une évidence, non ?</p><p>-C'est probable en effet, intervint Thorsan. Au moins, nos traces se mêleront aux autres, cela brouillera les pistes. Des victimes ?</p><p>-Je n'ai rien vu et rien senti. Nila ?</p><p>-Je n'ai rien vu non plus, et les maisons sont toutes vides. Je dirais que cela fait quelques temps que le village est inhabité, mais qu'on l'a quand même incendié.</p><p>-De vrais pyromanes, commenta Kaguya. Charmant. Mais notre Shamara est encore meilleure pour mettre le feu, hein Shamara ? Ce mur de flamme pour les empêcher de nous suivre, c'était une réussite.</p><p>-C'était très bien vu, confirma plus sobrement Thorsan.</p><p>-Et ces coups à l'épée, Thorsan !, continua Kaguya. J'arrivais à peine à te suivre du regard, tu te rends compte ? Et l'autre était très fort aussi. Sacrée épée qu'il avait là, pas vrai ?</p><p>-C'était un maître d'arme, et oui, la lame qu'elle portait semble exceptionnelle.</p><p>-Une arme forgée par le Pouvoir, si j'ai bien vu hier soir. Les Aes Sedai ont juré de ne plus en fabriquer depuis la Destruction du Monde, mais il en reste quelques unes en circulations. Elles ne cassent pas, ne s'émoussent pas et valent très cher.</p><p>-Impressionnant en effet. C'est un peu comme un ter'angreal ?</p><p>-Pas loin.</p><p>-Et Moren Tulas n'a visiblement éprouvé aucun complexe à l'utiliser. J'ai fais ce choix aussi à Caemlyn, mais les circonstances m'y obligeaient. Je vois que quand il s'agit d'une arme, le dégoût envers le Pouvoir Unique disparaît soudain. L'hypocrisie des Enfants commence vraiment à me dégoûter. J'ai bien fait de les quitter.</p><p>Ce n'était pas faux, mais Kaguya n'était pas satisfait. Il avait fait une erreur d'embrayer si vite sur l'épée de Thorsan qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir de plus près. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Shamara sorte de sa coquille. Elle lui faisait peine à voir comme ça.</p><p>-Mais même si ton combat était impressionnant, ça reste le mur de feu de Shamara que j'ai préféré, insista-t-il.</p><p>Cette fois, Shamara leur offrit un pâle sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait l'ombre d'une émotion depuis leur arrivée. Kaguya en aurait presque poussé un soupir de soulagement.</p><p>-Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?, demanda-t-elle.</p><p>-Bien sûr, répondit Thorsan avec une étincelle soudaine dans le regard. As-tu remarqué hier que Kaguya s'est très bien battu ? On est loin du gringalet de Pont-Blanc je dois dire. Je ne soupçonnait pas qu'il y avait en toi ce potentiel.</p><p>C'était la lueur du feu ou Shamara rougissait aussi fort que lui ? Se pouvait-il que... Kaguya savait qu'elle lui avait pardonné l'affaire de Far Madding. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que...</p><p>Il se força à arrêter de penser. S'il se trompait, la déception serait pire que tout.</p><p>-J'ai remarqué, finit par confesser Shamara avant de se lever pour rejoindre Nila. Thorsan n'avait cependant pas l'air décidé à arrêter avec ses allusions.</p><p>-Tu y as réfléchi toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?, la poursuivit-il en haussant la voix. Lui n'arrête pas d'y penser.</p><p>Shamara accéléra le pas, faisant rire Thorsan. Les rires de ce dernier étaient si rares que Kaguya était obligé de lui pardonner.</p><p>Le repas fut bientôt prêt. Nila n'avait pas la force de faire quelque chose de compliqué et Kaguya était trop courbaturé pour lui proposer son aide. Ils se répartirent les gardes tout en mangeant. La nuit précédente ils avaient prit le risque de tous dormir, mais ils ne voulaient pas tenter leur chance une deuxième fois, surtout quand Morgheuz sous entendit que ses loups, invisibles toute la journée, avaient eux aussi besoin de dormir. Thorsan se proposa pour la première veille et Kaguya se dévoua pour la seconde. Shamara insista pour faire sa part et pour soigner tout le monde avant de se coucher. Ils ne parlèrent pas tellement plus que ça pendant le repas. Pour le moment, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils gouttaient simplement au plaisir simple d'être en vie. Pour ce soir, c'était suffisant.</p><p>Quand ils eurent fini, Morgheuz et Nila s'éloignèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce avec leurs couvertures et s'assirent côte à côte, le dos contre le mur. Elles se mirent à parler, trop doucement pour qu'ils puissent les entendre. Kaguya leur lança un regard curieux. Nila avait un doux sourire tandis qu'elle penchait sa tête au-dessus de Morgheuz. Les épaules de cette dernière se décrispaient petit à petit pendant qu'elle hochait affectueusement la tête à tout ce que disait Nila. Voilà. Kaguya voulait avec Shamara. Cette complicité. Non, il voulait plus encore. Morgheuz lui lança un regard noir et il détourna la tête en blêmissant.</p><p>Thorsan décida à ce moment de se lever.</p><p>-Je sors prendre la première garde. Si j'attends plus longtemps, je vais m'endormir sur place. Kaguya, je serais toi, je ferais de suite un petit somme. Je ne peux pas te jurer de tenir bien longtemps.</p><p>C'était le seul signal dont ils avaient besoin. Ils déplièrent tous leurs couvertures et éteignirent les torches, pour ne plus être éclairés que par la lumière du feu déjà faiblissant. Kaguya s'endormit dès que sa tête effleura le sol, malgré le début de ronflement de l'Ogière.</p><p> </p><p>Thorsan vint le réveiller en pleine nuit, bien trop tôt à son goût. Le feu avait été ravivé pendant qu'il dormait et une bienheureuse chaleur régnait dans la pièce. Le sol n'était pas si inconfortable que ça, comparé à l'idée de veiller dehors quelques heures.</p><p>-Encore un peu, marmonna-t-il.</p><p>Thorsan rit doucement.</p><p>-Je sais, mais je vais tomber si je reste debout encore dix minutes. J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que possible.</p><p>Il fallut bien se lever. Kaguya le fit à contrecœur, tout en restant enroulé dans sa couverture. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais à sa grande surprise, Thorsan le suivit.</p><p>-Je croyais que tu avais sommeil.</p><p>-Oui. Mais je voulais te parler un peu. Nous n'en avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion récemment.</p><p>Entre la rencontre avec Morgheuz, la libération avec Nila et le combat à Maleka, pas étonnant. Ils n'avaient surtout pas eu la tête à ça. Ils avancèrent silencieusement entre les dormeuses et sortirent sans trop faire grincer la porte. Au moins, il ne pleuvait plus, mais le vent soufflait. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre accolé à la maison pour s'en protéger un peu.</p><p>-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais encore bravo pour ton combat Kaguya, commença Thorsan. Je sais que je t'ai traité de petit voleur par le passé, et je le regrette. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Jamais sincèrement. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien.</p><p>-Merci. Toi aussi. Tu étais glorieux là bas. La façon que tu avais de te faufiler entre les ennemis, c'était presque une danse. Moi j'ai encore des progrès à faire. On a vu ça à Tar Valon, à Far Madding, et hier à Maleka. J'ai envie d'être comme toi Thorsan. L'argent, le vol, tout ça c'est pas important.</p><p>Les compliments de Thorsan, tout comme ceux de Shamara, lui allaient toujours droit au cœur, d'une manière totalement différente bien sûr. Un jour, il estimerait les mériter.</p><p>-Tu vaux tellement plus que tu ne le crois Kaguya... Tu es sur la bonne voie, et bien plus avancée dessus que tu le crois. Tu as ton épée ?</p><p>-Ton ancienne épée tu veux dire ? Bien sûr ! Tu m'as appris qu'il ne faut jamais laisser son épée derrière soi.</p><p>Il la sortit de son fourreau en se sentant terriblement maladroit. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'une telle arme. Rien à voir avec la grâce de Thorsan qui s'apparentait presque à celle d'un lige. Kaguya tendit l'épée à Thorsan qui s'en empara pour l'examiner. Elle était magnifique. Une garde joliment décorée, une lame équilibrée... L'épée d'un lige, l'un de ceux de Caienne. Kaguya déglutit soudain.</p><p>-Je te l'ai donnée bien vite hier et je le regrette, commença-t-il. Cette épée je ne l'ai longtemps portée longtemps, mais elle m'a bien servie. Puisse-t-elle faire de même avec toi. Si je te la donne aujourd'hui, c'est que je sais que tu en es digne, et j'approuve la façon dont tu comptes t'en servir.</p><p>-Tu ne sais pas comment...</p><p>-Kaguya. Je sais très bien. Tu as bien choisi. Shamara est une femme formidable, après tout. Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire le contraire, en tout cas.</p><p>Kaguya réussit à sourire et récupéra l'épée que lui tendait solennellement Thorsan.</p><p>-J'aurais du mal. Euh... Je ne l'ai pas bien vue, mais je peux voir celle de Tulas ? Je veux dire, la tienne, d'épée ?</p><p>Thorsan sourit et s'exécuta. Kaguya écarquilla les yeux. Il avait cru que la sienne était belle, mais ça, c'était autre chose. Elle était tellement belle qu'il s'attendait à la voir briller de milles feux.</p><p>-Le héron sur la lame indique que c'est l'épée d'un maître d'arme, expliqua Thorsan. Ce que je suis désormais.</p><p>-Oh, tu l'étais depuis longtemps.</p><p>-Non. Pour devenir un maître d'arme, il faut gagner un combat contre l'un d'entre eux. Il me faudra du temps pour maîtriser cette lame. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.</p><p>-Avec une épée pareille, je serais ravi de m'entraîner deux heures par jour !</p><p>Le sourire de Thorsan lui dit que ce dernier allait malheureusement le prendre au mot, mais Kaguya ne regrettait rien. Il devait être digne de l'épée de Thorsan. Rendre ses amis fiers de lui. Et même, peut être, être enfin fier de lui même.</p><p>Thorsan bailla soudain et avec un petit sourire d'excuse, se leva et rentra dormir quelques heures. Kaguya resta seul. Certain que personne ne pourrait se moquer de lui, il ressortit sa nouvelle épée et commença quelques passes d'armes, imitant les pas de Thorsan à l'entraînement et ses enchaînements aux noms étranges. Le héron traverse la cour, la rivière de lumière... Un jour, il les maîtriserait comme Thorsan. Un jour.</p><p>Avec la fatigue musculaire, il ne put pas continuer bien longtemps et il se rassit pour continuer sa garde. Au moins, la manœuvre l'avait un peu réchauffé, mais il s’emmitoufla quand même par précaution dans ses couvertures. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter et de compter les heures. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien au loin, ni chevaux, ni loups, ni rien d'autre.</p><p>Tout seul, il se retrouvait obligé de penser. À Shamara d'abord, et à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, mais aussi à tout le reste. Il n'avait pas menti à Thorsan, il comptait vraiment se jeter tout entier dans l'entraînement. Bientôt, il l'égalerait et peut être même qu'il le dépasserait. Il était tout à ses rêves de gloire quand l'angoisse lui enserra l'estomac, bien malgré lui.</p><p>Il pensait à Lydine, probablement emprisonnée à Far Madding. À Dunak, peut être mort à cause de lui. À Sokino, dont il ne savait pas grand chose finalement. On le pourchassait probablement toujours. Au moins, avec les Enfants de la Lumière, il savait à quoi s'en tenir, mais il détestait être traqué par des ombres. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait leur imposer cette menace ? Il s'était refusé à y penser jusque là, parce qu'il était plus important d'aider Thorsan à retrouver son ami, mais il était forcé d'y penser maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réconciliés. Malheureusement, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on le pourchassait. Il se serait donné des gifles. S'il avait été moins bêtes, ils auraient au moins obtenu qu'il puisse avoir une longue conversation avec Lydine. C'était trop tard à présent.</p><p>Il veillait depuis peut être trois heures, peut être quatre, sans avoir trouvé de réponses à son problème, quand il entendit un bruit à l'intérieur et il sourit. C'était forcément Shamara qui se réveillait et venait le relayer. Elle était si puissante, mais en même temps si maladroite qu'il avait envie de rire chaque fois qu'il l'entendait trébucher. Il devrait peut être lui proposer des leçons pour se déplacer discrètement, les mêmes que lui avaient enseignés ses anciens amis, mais il ne voulait pas la vexer.La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant l'instant suivant et Shamara lui sourit.</p><p>Impossible d'ignorer les cernes sous ses yeux, mais son sourire avait l'air sincère cette fois. Devait-il l’inciter à parler ? Ou bien devait-il lui laisser le temps ? Cette fois, c'est lui qui se sentait maladroit. Il ne savait déjà pas gérer ses propres sentiments, alors il avait peur de la faire fuir au lieu de l'aider.</p><p>-Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il.</p><p>-J'ai dormi, au moins. Je ne pouvais pas en demander plus, j'imagine.</p><p>Elle n'en dit pas plus. Visiblement, elle avait besoin de temps. Probablement aussi d'être seule. Kaguya s'apprêta à se lever, mais elle s'assit à côté de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Celui de la jeune fille aussi, peut être. Elle se frotta les mains d'un air nerveux, puis se calma et s'accola contre lui. C'était la sensation la plus parfaite au monde. Ils regardèrent un moment les étoiles en silence. Shamara avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir intensément. Kaguya la laissa faire. Il était juste content de profiter du moment et de lui être utile, même simplement en lui procurant une épaule pour la réconforter.</p><p>Finalement, Shamara se redressa brusquement.</p><p>-Kaguya, ça ne peut plus durer !, proclama-t-elle.</p><p>-De quoi veut tu parler ?</p><p>Il était à la limite de la panique. Il croyait savoir de quoi elle voulait parler, mais s'il se trompait.</p><p>-Je ne peux plus aller au combat sans pouvoir intervenir à moins d'être menacée à cause de ces fichus serments. Sans te voir risquer ta vie sans que je puisse intervenir. Je te l'ai déjà proposé avant de quitter Caemlyn, je te repose la question : veux-tu être mon lige ?</p><p>Kaguya se figea. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait l'entendre prononcer. La question n'était pas de savoir s'il voulait dire oui mais s'il était prêt. S'il était capable d'être son lige. Les encouragements de Thorsan résonnaient heureusement toujours dans ses oreilles. Il tira sa nouvelle épée de son fourreau.</p><p>-Je pense en être digne maintenant. Je ne l'étais pas avant n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Shamara ouvrit la bouche, mais il la coupa. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.</p><p>-Je sais que je ne l'étais. On ne va pas oublier Far Madding de si tôt. Mais ce que j'ai vu à Tar Valon, tous ces liges... ça m'a inspiré. Même ceux de Caienne, oui. Je veux être ça pour toi. C'est insupportable de te voir souffrir quand on est face à des Engeances et des Amis du Ténébreux. C'est insupportable de te voir souffrir tout court. Et je ne veux plus te voir aller au combat contre des gens comme Caienne et Ombre ou contre des trollocs sans pouvoir me dire que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te protéger. Pour t'aider. Je veux qu'on partage ça ensemble, toi et moi. Qu'on aille au combat ensemble.</p><p>C'était difficile à dire dans l'obscurité à peine éclaircie par la lumière du feu à l'intérieur, mais Kaguya eut l'impression de voir une larme au coin de l’œil de Shamara. Lui même avait la gorge nouée. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux Shamara baissa son épée. Puis elle plaça ses deux mains autour de sa tête, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le Guérir.</p><p>La sensation n'était pas si différente de la Guérison d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il tout d'abord. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose le traversait. Puis, tout d'un coup, la sensation changea. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir la présence de Shamara à ses côtés en plus de la voir. Et il ne faisait pas que sentir sa présence. Il sentait cette... cette tempête d'émotions, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, à l'intérieur d'elle. La douleur de la trahison de son frère, l'épuisement de la chevauchée et des combats de la veille, chaque blessure qu'elle portait, et, par-dessus tout, cette vague d'amour. Kaguya avait espéré que Shamara l'aimait, mais il n'aurait jamais osé qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments aussi forts pour lui. Alors, pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à laisser son propre amour éclater au grand jour. Shamara écarquilla les yeux, puis rit doucement. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa tête et maintenant, elle se penchait en avant vers lui.</p><p>Elle l'embrassa et il lui rendit son baiser en essayant de transmettre par le lien tout ce qu'il ressentait et plus encore.</p><p>Voilà. C'était ça, la sensation la plus parfaite au monde, plus parfaite qu'il aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, tellement mieux que ce vague baiser qu'ils avaient partagé au coin du feu avant d'arriver à Tar Valon. Il aurait voulu que cet instant se prolonge pour l'éternité, que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais.</p><p>Finalement, il fallu bien se séparer, à bout de souffle. Ils souriaient tous les deux sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était si bon de sentir ses émotions, de se sentir aimé. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière qu'il avait ressenti ça. Il devait être tout petit, avant que...</p><p>Shamara sentit son chagrin et se blottit dans ses bras. Il manœuvra pour les entourer de sa couverture et la garder bien au chaud tout contre lui. Il était hors de question de rentrer maintenant. Pour tout dire, il espérait qu'on ne vienne jamais les relever de leur garde. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler de ce qui leur était arrivé, mais pour le moment, ils n'y portaient aucune importance. Ces blessures ne voulaient rien dire alors qu'ils pouvaient presque sentir battre le cœur de l'autre. Pour l'instant au moins, le lien était suffisant pour supprimer tout le reste. Kaguya était heureux, vraiment heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie.</p><p> </p><p>À l'intérieur, Thorsan se mit à sourire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Nila et Morgheuz se mirent à rire doucement. Ils étaient chacun à une des fenêtres de la maison, en train de regarder ce qui se passait dehors. En temps normal, il aurait été un peu honteux de ce comportement, mais Shamara les avait tous réveillés en trébuchant un peu plus tôt. Et puis, il subissait cette tension entre ces deux là depuis Far Madding, en étant généreux, depuis Tar Valon s'il fallait être honnête. Il devait savoir si c'était enfin terminé. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre leur confession réciproque.</p><p>Morgheuz leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-De mon temps, on savait ne pas éterniser les préliminaires.</p><p>Elle retourna se coucher sans plus attendre. Nila pouffa doucement, puis l'imita en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ».</p><p>Thorsan avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Il repartit se coucher, content de savoir ses amis heureux. Ils pouvaient maintenant passer à la suite.</p><p>Illian. En espérant que leurs poursuivants avaient abandonné.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Illian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils ne virent pas l'ombre d'un blanc manteau les jours suivants. Shamara ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde. La Roue tissait comme le voulait la Roue, après tout. Si le Dessein avait décide de la mettre en présence de son père, puis de son frère, elle pouvait être certaine qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face un jour. Son cœur battait plus vite rien qu'en y pensant.</p><p>Mais pour le moment, elle avait du mal à y accorder de l'importance. Shamara baignait dans une douce euphorie depuis qu'elle avait lié Kaguya. Un lige. Elle en rêvait depuis ses premiers pas à la Tour. C'était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé, et plus encore. En permanence, elle sentait Kaguya dans son esprit et à ses côtés.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était magnifique sur son cheval, sa nouvelle épée au côté et son manteau de lige retombant sur ses épaules. Grâce à elle, il semblait même disparaître dans le paysage par moments. Shamara n'avait pas oublié le cadeau que lui avait confié Melisande avant de quitter Tar Valon. La cape portée jadis par Jardem, son lige tué par les Blanc Manteaux. Melisande lui avait dit de l'offrir à Kaguya le jour où il en serait digne. « Seul un vrai lige doit la porter », avait-elle dit. Kaguya la portait avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il était un vrai lige. Son lige.</p><p>Probablement parce qu'elle pensait à lui et que son cœur battait du coup un petit peu plus vite, Kaguya se retourna et lui sourit. Il fit faire une volte face à son cheval et s'approcha d'elle au petit trot. Même son cheval semblait plus fier de porter un lige sur sa croupe.</p><p>-Tout va bien ?</p><p>-À la perfection, le rassura-t-elle. Je pensais juste à toi.</p><p>-Oh ? Et j'ai fais quoi pour mériter ça ?</p><p>Non loin de là, Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Mon cheval a les pattes qui le démangent. Je pousse un petit trot et je vous attends, d'accord ?</p><p>Sans même se consulter du regard, Morgheuz et Nila l’imitèrent aussitôt. Shamara se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ces derniers jours, leurs trois compagnons avaient passé leur temps à faire semblant d'être écœurés de leur comportement. Pour Thorsan au moins, Shamara était sûre que ce n'était que du vent. Il était ravi de les voir enfin sauter le pas. Une ou deux allusions de sa part sous-entendaient même qu'il était au courant du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, mais si discrètes que Shamara n'aurait juré de rien.</p><p>-Je suis contente qu'ils soient partis, souffla Kaguya quand ils ne furent plus à portée de voix. C'est tellement dur de trouver un moment où être seul sur la route !</p><p>C'était tristement vrai. Ils avaient ralenti une fois d'Illian atteinte et avançaient depuis à une allure proche de l'escargot, du moins aux yeux de Shamara. Ils avaient du ménager leurs montures, ne parvenant pas à leur trouver des remplaçantes satisfaisantes, surtout dans l'optique d'une nouvelle rencontre avec les Blanc Manteaux, rencontre qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Ils avaient échappé à leur poursuivants. Shamara comprenait la nécessité de cette lenteur, mais elle rêvait d'un peu d'intimité. D'occasions d'être seule avec Kaguya et même, s'il fallait être sincère, d'être seule tout court. Leur voyage durait depuis une éternité. Quand ils avaient quitté la rivière Erinin pour se diriger vers Far Madding, elle avait estimé qu'il leur faudrait douze jours pour atteindre Illian. Vingt jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et cela allait faire un mois entier qu'ils avaient quitté Tar Valon. Que de choses s'étaient passé entre temps !</p><p>Au moins, le temps s'était nettement adouci et les quatre derniers jours du voyage n'avaient pas été trop pénibles à vivre, malgré leur lenteur. Ils avaient même commencé à accélérer le pas depuis leur départ au matin, ragaillardi par la proximité d'Illian. Ils étaient presque certains de l'atteindre à la mi-journée.</p><p>-Un lit, un bain chaud et repartir à la poursuite d'Ombre, murmura-t-elle à voix haute. Il était temps.</p><p>-Ça, tu peux le dire ! Depuis le temps qu'on lui court après, j'aurais presque oublié qu'elle existait celle-là ! Le problème des Enfants de la Lumière a mis celui-là au second plan, pas vrai ?</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête et Kaguya lui jeta aussitôt un regard inquiet.</p><p>-Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau.</p><p>-Oui, bien sûr.</p><p>-Mais toi, tu vas bien ?</p><p>Shamara soupira. Les trois serments l'empêchait de mentir face à une question si directe. Tout allait bien, dans l'absolu, mais elle n'allait pas bien. Kaguya, grâce à leur lien, le savait parfaitement. Même sans les serments, elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir.</p><p>-J'irais mieux dès qu'on aura pu se reposer et se remettre en chasse, promit-elle. J'ai juste besoin de penser à autre chose.</p><p>Kaguya hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle parle. Il devait sentir qu'elle voulait en parler, ou qu'elle en avait besoin. Le lien lui permettait ça. Tout comme elle sentait les incertitudes de Kaguya, toutes ces émotions qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui, sa manie de prétendre <span>qu'il ne ressentait rien pour ne pas reconnaître à quel point il se sentait trop souvent perdu.</span></p><p>L'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle et qui ne demandait qu'à déborder.</p><p>Shamara ne demandait qu'à le laisser faire. Pourtant, elle se retenait, instinctivement. L'instinct et la raison lui soufflaient de ne pas aller trop vite. Ils avaient pris leur temps jusqu'ici, ils pouvaient bien continuer encore un peu. De le sentir ainsi dans son esprit, Shamara avait l'impression de tout juste commencer à le connaître, à le comprendre, alors qu'ils vivaient côte à côte depuis deux mois.</p><p>-Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer Turandol, finit-elle par souffler.</p><p>-Même après que Cedar nous ait dit qu'il faisait partie de cette bande ?</p><p>-D'accord, je m'attendais à le rencontrer. Disons plutôt je n'était pas prête. Pas après...</p><p>Pas après sa mère. Après Caienne. Après avoir eu si peur pour Kaguya à Far Madding. Shamara sentit la compassion de son lige. Il était désolé pour elle et avait peur qu'elle ne s'en remette pas. Elle lui sourit. Elle s'en remettrait, puisqu'il était là à côté d'elle.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda Kaguya le front soudain voilé par l’inquiétude. On les reverra tous un jour. Ombre, Caienne, ton frère, ta mère, Luan, Lydine... On est poursuivit par notre passé.</p><p>-Ou on lui court après, dans le cas d'Ombre. Mais oui, je crois que la Roue se joue de nous.</p><p>-La prochaine fois, on les aura. Tous. On est meilleurs qu'on ne l'a jamais été.</p><p>Tiens ? Ce n'était pas de la vantardise comme elle avait parfois eu tendance à le croire. Kaguya croyait vraiment en eux à ce point là.</p><p>-J'espère, soupira-t-elle. J'ai vraiment besoin de revoir Turandol. De savoir à quel point... Un jour il a été mon frère et je l'aimais. Cela remonte à longtemps, mais avant qu'il ne quitte la maison pour rejoindre les Blanc Manteaux, ce n'était pas pareil à la maison. Turandol était plus âgé que moi, mais on parlait de tout et il n'a jamais parlé de ça. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi les choses ont changé à ce point.</p><p>Après son départ, ses parents s'étaient fermés à elle et un an plus tard, ils l'avaient jeté dehors quand elle avait commencé à canaliser. Shamara savait à quel point les gens pouvaient craindre et haïr le Pouvoir Unique, mais ses parents n'avaient pas attendu de découvrir ce dont elle était capable pour cesser de l'aimer. Et jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, Shamara avait cru grandir dans une famille aimante.</p><p>Kaguya rapprocha son cheval et lui prit la main.</p><p>-Tu as besoin de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde t'as trahi. Je sais ce que sait. Tu avais ta famille, moi j'avais Lydine, Dunak et Sokino. J'ai été trahi aussi et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi non plus. Ça fait mal, hein ? Cette douleur dans l'estomac, ne pas savoir si le pire c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi ou si c'est d'avoir été abandonné tout court. Ne pas savoir si on préfère apprendre ou ignorer la vérité.</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête. Elle réussit à rire, mais à ses oreilles, le son ressemblait plus à un sanglot.</p><p>-On se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi, hein ? Plus qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord.</p><p>-C'est vrai. Encore que moi je ne touche pas au Pouvoir Unique bien sûr et heureusement ! Je veux dire, je suis ravi que tu le fasse, ça nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, mais ça n'est pas pour moi et heureusement !</p><p>Il bafouillait et était tellement gêné que Shamara se mit à rire sincèrement cette fois. Elle sentit la mortification de Kaguya, puis son amusement, et il rit aussi, par autodérision.</p><p>-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie quand tout ça sera fini ?, demanda-t-il. Qu'on parte à l'aventure juste toi et moi, loin de tous les Enfants de la Lumière, de tous les Amis du Ténébreux et de tous les complots du monde. Bon d'accord, Thorsan peut quand même venir. Même si lui il ne se fait pas trahir, c'est lui qui trahit les autres.</p><p>Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, il grogna et prit sa tête entre ses mains.</p><p>-Rassure-toi, rit Shamara. Je ne lui dirait pas que tu as dit ça. Je suis trop fière de lui. Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour lui de rejeter les Blanc Manteaux et de reconnaître à quel point ils se trompaient. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour ça. Il a fait du chemin depuis Pont-Blanc et c'est vrai pour nous aussi. Je suis sûre que Melisande serait fière de lui.</p><p>Kaguya ricana.</p><p>-Oh, ça c'est des retrouvailles que je suis impatient de voir !</p><p>-Moi aussi. Mais rejoignons les autres maintenant. Ils nous ont assez attendus, je crois.</p><p>Kaguya lui sourit une dernière fois, puis lança son cheval au galop. Shamara l'imita. Son cœur battait la chamade, probablement au même rythme que celui de Kaguya. Elle était amoureuse, et c'était fantastique de se l'avouer à elle-même même si elle n'avait pas encore prononcé ces mots à voix haute.</p><p>Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la suite pour eux deux, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose à régler. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, mais Shamara était sûre de savoir vers quoi ils se dirigeaient. Ce n'était pas grave s'ils prenaient les choses lentement pour y parvenir. Le lien était déjà quelque chose de fantastique et, contrairement à ce que disaient les rumeurs échangées par les novices à la Tour, toutes les Vertes ne couchaient pas avec leur lige, surtout dès les premiers jours. Shamara était contente de prendre le temps. C'était la première fois qu'elle était amoureuse et peut être même qu'elle trouvait rassurant de ne pas y aller trop vite. Kaguya n'était probablement pas plus expérimenté qu'elle dans ce domaine. Probablement, répéta une minuscule part de son esprit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle tâcha d'étouffer en poussant son cheval à accélérer pour dépasser Kaguya.</p><p> </p><p>Ils atteignirent les autres presque au même moment, à la lisière d'un bosquet où ils laissaient brouter leurs chevaux. Assises sur un talus, Nila et Morgheuz discutaient doucement. Thorsan leur sourit d'un air entendu et fit un pas de côté.</p><p>-Impressionnant, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>De l'autre côté du bosquet, s'étendait la ville. Bâtie le long du fleuve, elle était encore à une bonne heure de route, mais elle était déjà impressionnante avec ses toits de toutes formes et couleurs et ses murailles de couleur claire qui surgissaient des marais environnants. C'était aussi le plus grand port du monde, mais il leur faudrait s'avancer davantage pour voir les centaines de voiles blanches qui devaient baigner dans celui-ci. Par vagues, une odeur forte et étrangement revigorante leur parvenait. Celle de la mer.</p><p>Illian. Ils étaient enfin arrivés.</p><p>-Et bien, c'est là que je vous quitte.</p><p>Shamara cligna des yeux et s'arracha à sa contemplation de la ville. Morgheuz et Nila les avaient rejoint et c'était la première qui venait de s'exprimer. Le regard qu'elle posait sur la ville était méprisant.</p><p>-Vous êtes sûre ?, demanda Thorsan. Il me semble qu'une nuit dans une auberge...</p><p>-Mon garçon, l'interrompit la vieille femme, mon vieux dos s'est trop habitué à dormir entre les racines d'un arbre et j'ai toujours eu horreur des grandes villes, même avant. L'odeur de pisse et de poisson avarié, très peu pour moi.</p><p>Nila secoua la tête en souriant. De toute évidence, elle s'attendait à cette réponse.</p><p>-Encore merci pour votre aide, s'avança Shamara. Sans vous, nous ne serions pas arrivé aussi loin.</p><p>Morgheuz renifla. Ses étranges yeux jaunes pétillaient d'amusement.</p><p>-Ça, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je l'ai fait. J'imagine que c'est moi qui doit vous dire merci, pour Nila. Enfin, je resterais dans le coin, au moins pour quelques temps. Si vous avez à faire en dehors de la ville, vous retomberez peut être sur moi. Ou peut être pas. Les plaines de Maredo sont vastes. En tout cas, je laisserais traîner une oreille ou deux dans le coin. Ne laissez pas Nila se fourrer à nouveau dans les ennuis.</p><p>Celle-ci rit doucement et se pencha vers son amie pour une brève accolade. L'Ogière avait l’œil humide et ne dit rien de plus. Elles avaient probablement déjà dit ce qu'elles devaient se dire pendant que Kaguya et Shamara en faisaient de même. La vieille femme lançait maintenant des regards impatients vers la plaine. Elle ne voulait pas voir les adieux s'éterniser. Le comprenant sans peine, ils se contentèrent de rapidement lui souhaiter bonne route. Morgheuz plaça son sac sur son épaule, hésita, puis rouvrit la bouche.</p><p>-Tant que j'y suis. Merci pour le manque de questions sur mes yeux et le reste. À vrai dire, on m'en accorde rarement autant.</p><p>Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sans leur accorder un seul regard supplémentaire. Une bien étrange femme, même sans compter ces yeux si perturbants. Ils la suivirent un long moment du regard.</p><p>-Et bien, finit par dire Nila, je crois qu'il est temps de finir le voyage. J'imagine que les autres s'inquiètent de mon absence. Il est temps que je les rassure à mon sujet.</p><p>-Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, demanda Shamara avant de regretter immédiatement sa question indiscrète.</p><p>-Si, tout le temps. Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on doit l'accepter comme il est, même avec ses défauts.</p><p>Même avec ses défauts. Par chance, Shamara adorait les défauts de Kaguya. Si elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, c'était son passé, pas ce qu'il était. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice pendant que les autres remontaient à cheval.</p><p> </p><p>Ils dirent adieu à Nila à l'entrée de la ville. Les Ogiers étaient peut être connus pour n'être pas vraiment des gens pressés, mais Nila semblait bien contente de leur dire au revoir et de s'éclipser sans grands adieux après toutes ces aventures. Elle prit cependant le temps de leur faire jurer de l'envoyer chercher s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, ou même de renseignement. Ils promirent avec reconnaissance. S'ils étaient tranquilles, les Ogiers étaient des alliés précieux au combat, même une simple architecte comme Nila persistait à s’appeler malgré sa dextérité avec une hache. Une fois ceci décidé, Nila s'éloigna d'un pas presque hâtif vers le bosquet ogier où logeait ses compagnons, tous maçons et architectes venus de son lointain Stedding pour des réparations sur les bâtiments de la ville.</p><p>Ils étaient à nouveau seuls tous les trois. La dernière fois remontait tout de même au désastre de Far Madding. Shamara était contente que ce soit à nouveau le cas, même si elle était reconnaissante de l'aide reçue. La présence de Nila avait aussi bien apaisé les choses entre eux après les maladresses de Kaguya à Far Madding. Malgré tout, c'était agréable.</p><p>Les jours précédents, ils avaient discuté de ce qu'il convenait de faire une fois sur place. Ils avaient convenu que le plus urgent était de s'informer de ce qui se passait en ville. Deux possibilités s'offraient à eux. Aller directement voir Elife, la conseillère Aes Sedai du roi Mattin Stepaneos, ou bien aller d'abord rencontrer Nathis Laros, l'informatrice de Melisande qui résidait dans le quartier parfumé, au sud de la ville. Ils s'étaient décidé pour la deuxième solution, plus discrète. Ombre surveillait peut être le palais. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard.</p><p>Au passage, Shamara prit le temps d'observer la ville. Elle grouillait d'activité à cette heure de la journée. Des hommes et des femmes avançaient d'un pas pressé sans leur jeter un regard, les femmes vêtues de robes brodées aux couleurs claires comme les bâtiments de la ville, dévoilant les chevilles, même pour les plus nobles d'entre elles. <span>La plupart portaient des broderies partout où elles le pouvaient, et même les manteaux sombres des hommes en étaient décorés. Il semblait que tout le monde, homme et femme, aimait à porter un chapeau dans cette ville. </span></p><p>Très vite, la beauté de l'architecture de la ville détourna l'attention de Shamara des passants vers les bâtiments. Elle se souvenait être déjà venue, dix ou douze ans plus tôt, quand son père tenait à ce que ses enfants voient ce qu'étaient une vie de marchand. Elle était encore toute jeune alors et ignorait tout de la noirceur de son âme. Difficile de ne pas y penser en cet instant, mais Shamara s'y efforça quand même.</p><p>Illian n'était ni Tar Valon, ni Caemlyn, mais elle avait sa propre beauté. Une multitude de canaux traversaient la ville et l'odeur de la mer assaillait désormais leurs narines, même s'il leur faudrait probablement continuer jusqu'au sud de la ville et continuer jusqu'au-delà des murailles de celle-ci pour avoir une chance de la voir. Ils finir par voir apparaître les deux palais qui occupaient le centre de la ville et se faisaient face, le palais du Conseil à l'ouest, et le palais du Roi à l'est. Entre les deux s'étalait la place de Tammaz,célèbre pour avoir accueilli chaque départ de la Grande Quête du Cor, si souvent chantée par Thom Merillin. De grandes colonnes de marbre blanc arborant des branches d'olivier à leur sommet rejoignaient les deux palais en encadrant la place. Détail amusant, que Shamara s'empressa de rapporter à ses compagnons, les deux palais étaient absolument identiques, à un détail près. Le palais du roi était plus haut, plus large et plus long d'un mètre exactement. Un parfait résumé du conflit centenaire entre ces deux institutions. À côté, la troisième instance dirigeante, l'Assemblée, qui s'occupait du commerce et des questions internes à la ville, peinait à se faire une place importante.</p><p>Ils dépassèrent les deux palais et traversèrent le joliment nommé Pont aux Fleurs. Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer vers le quartier parfumé, qu'un passant avait bien voulu leur indiqué, Shamara arrêta son cheval.</p><p>Accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'une boutique, elle venait de remarquer trois rubans accrochés avec un nœud complexe, deux verts et un blanc. Elle reconnaissait ce signe. Avant qu'elle ne les trahisse, Caienne lui avait indiqué que c'était le signe de ralliement des Yeux et Oreilles de l'Ajah Verte. À moins qu'elle n'ait menti sur cela comme sur le reste.</p><p>-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-Donnez-moi un moment. Je veux juste jeter un coup d’œil.</p><p>Ses deux amis jetèrent un coup d’œil discret sur la devanture de la boutique puis échangèrent un regard interloqué. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir regarder dans une boutique de porcelaines, même si Kaguya devait sentir son excitation à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle source d'informations. Shamara sentit sa curiosité en retour.</p><p>-Je vous expliquerais, déclara-t-elle pour couper court à toute question. Donnez moi cinq minutes, dix tout au plus.</p><p>Sans attendre d'éventuelles protestations, elle démonta et entra à l'intérieur. La boutique était agréable, sobrement décorée pour mettre en valeur les porcelaines bleues et blanches. Shamara prit un instant pour les admirer. Si elle se souvenait des leçons de son père lors de son précédent voyage, il s'agissait uniquement de porcelaines du Peuple de la Mer, les plus prisées. Il devait y en avoir pour une petite fortune.</p><p>-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda la marchande.</p><p>Shamara se tourna vers le comptoir. C'était une grosse femme de soixante-cinq ou soixante-dix ans, les cheveux gris réunis en un lourd chignon au bas de sa nuque. Elle portait une robe bleue couverte de broderies et contemplait Shamara d'un air dubitatif. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa robe salie par le voyage et leurs mésaventures. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la clientèle habituelle de ce genre de boutique. Shamara se força à ne pas rougir et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, prenant modèle sur ce qu'aurait fait Melisande à sa place.</p><p>-Oui, vous pouvez m'aider, répondit-elle. Je pense que ceci vous dit quelque chose.</p><p>De sa poche, elle sortit son anneau d'Aes Sedai, qu'elle y avait remisé en approchant de la ville.</p><p>La femme rougit puis blêmit de sa méprise et s'inclina aussi bas que possible.</p><p>-Je suis à vos ordres Aes Sedai. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous être utile...</p><p>-Commencez pas me donner votre nom et ensuite j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe en ville et si vous avez des nouvelles récentes de la Tour. Là où j'étais ces dernières semaines, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches.</p><p>-Beaucoup de nouvelles, Aes Sedai, s'exclama la marchande. Mais oui, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Feona Mekaf. Désirez-vous un thé, ou autre chose ?</p><p>-Non, je suis pressée. Racontez-moi ces nouvelles.</p><p>Feona se rassit derrière le comptoir.</p><p>-Et bien, tout d'abord, l'Amyrlin est morte. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez été informée, la nouvelle est parvenue en Illian il y a quelques jours.</p><p>Noanne Marasin, morte ? Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs affaires. C'était elle qui avait envoyé Melisande et Shamara en mission à Caemlyn. Une véritable alliée, s'il y en avait encore à la Tour.</p><p>-Qui est la nouvelle Amyrlin ? Et sait-on ce qui est arrivé à Noanne exactement ?</p><p>Feona hocha la tête négativement.</p><p>-Elle est morte dans son sommeil. On ne sait pas encore qui la remplacera. Il faudra du temps aux Aes Sedai pour choisir la bonne personne pour succéder une si grande Amyrlin.</p><p>Shamara se retint de sourire. Feona parlait comme si elle était dans le secret de la politique de la Tour, devant une femme qui en venait.</p><p>-Très bien. Quoi d'autre ?</p><p>-Je n'ai rien eu d'autre comme nouvelle en provenance de Tar Valon, mais il se passe des choses ici en Illian. Déjà, la guerre. Elle est toujours en cours, il y a eu six combats sérieux ces dernières semaines et ça commence à inquiéter le monde ici. La guerre ce n'est pas bon pour le commerce et les habitants de la campagne ont peur de ne pas pouvoir semer au printemps parce que les armées de Tear seront trop proches. Il se dit en ville que la guerre aurait du être mieux anticipée et qu'on risque de manquer de blé et de métal. Le seigneur Serasin, du Conseil des Neuf, revient tout juste de Far Madding avec son épouse d'ailleurs. Ils sont allés négocier l'achat d'une grosse cargaison de blé et il paraît que ça c'est bien passé.</p><p>-Qui l'emporte ?</p><p>-L'Illian, bien sûr !, s'offusqua Feona.</p><p>-Bien sûr. Et ici en Illian, que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>-Le roi a été obligé de revenir avec une partie des Compagnons. On dit qu'il y a eu des attaques de Blanc Manteaux dans la région et qu'il craint d'être pris à revers sur un deuxième front. Bien sûr, le Conseil des Neufs s'oppose à lui par principe. Le roi veut diviser les troupes alors que le Conseil veut le forcer à envoyer les Cent Compagnons et toutes les troupes disponibles sur le front ; alors que les Cent Compagnons forment la troupe d'élite du roi. Et même le Conseil est divisé ! C'est Seran Oleanos qui a remporté les dernières batailles, du coup une partie le soutient, mais l'autre veut le voir remplacé par Jeordwyn Seranis. Ils sont un peu jaloux des victoires d'Oleanos en fait, et il paraît que la femme d'un des Neufs est sa maîtresse, alors il est peut être populaire auprès du peuple, mais pas auprès du Conseil. Seranis lui, on dit qu'il mange un peu à tous les râteliers du Conseil. Il sait se rendre populaire, pour sûr !</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. Très vite, elle n'écouta plus que d'une oreille. Il paraît que, on dit que. Shamara se trompait peut être, mais il lui semblait que Feona Mekaf était meilleure commère qu'informatrice. Ses informations étaient intéressantes, mais tout commençait à se mélanger, les faits et les rumeurs. Des Blanc Manteaux avaient été capturés et enfermés en prison. Ils étaient deux, ou trois, ou cinq. On parlait de relancer la Quête du Cor. Un bateau du Peuple de la Mer mouillait au port depuis plus d'un mois sans que personne n'y monte ou n'en sorte. Feona avait l'air particulièrement vexée de cette histoire, sans doute parce qu'elle avait compté leur acheter une partie de leur marchandise. Des gens s'étaient suicidés après avoir fait d'étranges rêves. Shamara finit par couper la marchande dans son discours.</p><p>-Merci pour toutes ces nouvelles, maîtresse Mekaf. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous recontacter si j'ai besoin d'en apprendre davantage. Bien sûr, je compte sur votre discrétion en ce qui concerne ma présence.</p><p>Elle lui offrit une pièce qui disparut aussitôt sous le comptoir. La marchande la remercia profusément et Shamara s'empressa de ressortir de là.</p><p>-Et bien ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-J'ai pu récolter quelques nouvelles fraîches de la situation, et beaucoup de rumeurs. Continuons et je vous raconterais en chemin. Par contre, je vous préviens, je ne suis pas totalement sûr de la validité des informations que je viens d'obtenir.</p><p>Tout en discutant, ils arrivèrent au quartier parfumé. C'était le quartier commerçant de la ville et il devait son nom à toutes les odeurs qui se mélangeaient, épices, teintures, poisson fumé... On devait s'y habituer à force, mais Shamara proposa qu'ils se trouvent une auberge dans un autre quartier. Elle recueilli l’assentiment général.</p><p>Enfin, après quelques tours et détours, ils parvinrent à la boutique de Nathis Laros. C'était une jolie boutique aux volets verts. L'intérieur était propre et lumineux et les fenêtres exposaient des produits divers, notamment du tabac andorran. Ils démontèrent, accrochèrent les rênes de leurs montures à un anneau fixé dans le mur et entrèrent.</p><p>Une jolie jeune femme rousse, peut être âgée d'une trentaine d'année, se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle lisait et releva la tête en les entendant.</p><p>-Je peux vous aider ?</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête.</p><p>-Oui. J'aimerais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles d'une amie à moi. Elle devait nous écrire ici.</p><p>La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Vous écrire ici ? Qui cherchez vous exactement ?</p><p>-Vous êtes bien Nathis Laros ?</p><p>-Non, sa fille. Ma mère est décédée le mois dernier. Je suis Kari al'Thor.</p><p>Kaguya jura, traduisant l'état d'esprit général. Ils avaient vraiment compté sur l'informatrice de Melisande pour les éclairer sur la situation. Ils ne doutaient pas que la Brune choisisse avec attention ses Yeux et Oreilles.</p><p>Kari leur lança un regard curieux. Shamara nota alors les cernes sous ses yeux.</p><p>-Je vois que vous n'étiez pas au courant. Qui est cette amie dont vous espériez avoir des nouvelles ?</p><p>-Melisande. C'est...</p><p>-Une Aes Sedai, la coupa Kari en écarquillant les yeux. Ma mère m'a parlé d'elle, deux ou trois fois. Je n'ai jamais trop compris si c'est l'Aes Sedai qui l'a sortit d'un drôle de bain ou le contraire. Elle devait vous écrire ici ? Si vous venez de la part d'une amie de ma mère, je serais ravie de vous aider, mais je ne sais trop ce que je pourrais faire pour vous...</p><p>-À vrai dire, nous espérions qu'elle pourrait nous renseigner sur ce qui se passe en Illian. Nous...</p><p>La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et Shamara s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle ne tenait pas à discuter de ce sujet devant des étrangers. Se retournant, elle vit entrer un homme au visage légèrement brun et aux cheveux noirs, l'air affable. Vêtu d'une armure et d'une sorte d'uniforme, il portait au côté une épée recourbée marquée du héron, tout comme Thorsan. La cape verte qu'il portait était décorée des neuf abeilles d'Illian.</p><p>-Tenez, fit Kari. Voici mon mari, Tam. Il pourra peut être mieux vous renseigner que moi sur le sujet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Des morts étranges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tam al'Thor était un homme très occupé. Cela venait avec l'honneur d'être le deuxième capitaine des Compagnons d'Illian, un honneur qui le surprenait encore même un an après les faits. Quand il ne devait pas suivre le roi au cœur de la bataille, ou entraîner les recrues, ou repousser les Tairiens au delà de la frontière, il tâchait toujours de trouver un moyen de passer quelques heures auprès de Kari, sa femme. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence à ses côtés, ces derniers temps. La perte de sa mère lui avait fait du mal, surtout si peu de temps après que leur petite fille soit morte de cette fièvre qui s'était propagée dans toute la ville au début de l'automne. Ils essayeraient bientôt d'en faire un autre, mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt à faire le deuil de la pauvre petite, même s'ils désiraient très fort cet enfant. En attendant, Tam trouvait tous les jours quelques heures pour venir s'assurer que Kari se portait bien. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui il venait aussi pour une raison plus sinistre. Lumière, il n'était pas pressé d'avoir cette conversation avec elle.</p><p>Tam ralentit en arrivant dans la rue où se tenait la boutique que Kari tenait à nouveau depuis la mort de sa mère. Il y avait des chevaux devant la boutique, trois bêtes à l'air épuisé. Curieux, il ouvrit la porte.</p><p>Deux hommes et une femme se trouvaient dans la boutique avec Kari. Leurs vêtements, fatigués et boueux, leurs visages fatigués, tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait des propriétaires des chevaux dehors. Tam réalisa que Kari se tenait d'une manière qui indiquait son malaise. En le voyant, elle poussa presque un soupir de soulagement.</p><p>-Tenez, fit-elle. Voici mon mari, Tam. Il pourra peut être mieux vous renseigner que moi sur le sujet.</p><p>Tam prit un instant pour observer ces trois personnes. La femme, blonde et la plus jeune du groupe, était visiblement andoranne. L'homme a ses côtés n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé et portait une cape aux étranges nuances. Malgré l'épée à son côté, il manquait d'assurance. D'après ses traits, c'était peut être un Saldaean, encore qu'il y avait des Kandori et des Shienarans avec des yeux semblables. Quand au troisième... était-ce du sang sur le bas de sa cape ? Le teint et les cheveux bruns, il pouvait être du Ghealdan ou de l'Altara, mais le détail le plus intéressant était à sa ceinture : une épée dont la garde et le fourreau étaient marqués d'un héron presque identique à celui que Tam arborait depuis presque un an. En retour, les yeux de l'homme se posèrent aussitôt sur l'épée de Tam. Il y avait deux maîtres d'arme dans la même pièce et ils se jaugèrent du regard, tâchant de savoir qui des deux était le plus dangereux.</p><p>-De quoi s'agit-il, Kari ?, demanda Tam d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre débonnaire. Des clients ?</p><p>Il contourna le comptoir pour l'embrasser sur la joue et, incidemment, se placer entre elle et les trois visiteurs. L'homme au héron ne le lâcha pas du regard un seul instant.</p><p>-Pas vraiment, répondit Kari. Ce sont des amis d'une amie de ma mère. Je ne sais trop ce qu'ils cherchent, mais quelque chose me dit qu'un homme du roi pourra mieux les renseigner qu'une boutiquière.</p><p>Les trois se consultèrent du regard. Il y eut un long échange silencieux qui semblait contenir des strates entières de nuances incompréhensibles à un étranger. Tam songea que ces trois là devaient travailler ensemble depuis un certain temps pour en arriver là. Finalement, le plus jeune des deux hommes sembla signifier qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre la décision seul. Après un dernier regard, les deux autres hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, se mettant d'accord.</p><p>-Je suis Shamara Sedai de l'Ajah Verte, déclara la jeune femme en redressant la tête. Je viens depuis Tar Valon pour une mission d'énorme importance et maîtresse Nathis était censée recevoir des nouvelles d'une amie à moi qui enquête sur le même problème.</p><p>Une Aes Sedai. Dans la boutique de Kari. Et cela voulait dire que les deux hommes étaient probablement ces liges. L'un depuis peu, probablement, mais vu l'épée à son côté, l'autre était dangereux. Jusque là, Tam avait réussi à éviter d'avoir affaire aux Aes Sedai. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas éviter de croiser la conseillère du roi, vu son poste, mais il n'avait jamais échangé que quelques mots avec elle et c'était bien assez à son goût. <em><span>Une Aes Sedai, c'est dix femmes dans la peau d'une seule,</span></em><span> disait un proverbe de Tear. Mieux valait éviter de se mettre en position de tomber dans leurs machinations. </span></p><p>-Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, je le crains, finit-il par dire un peu brusquement.</p><p>Malheureusement, ils ne semblaient pas décidés pour autant à partir.</p><p>-C'est ce que nous disais votre femme.</p><p>-Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'aller voir Elife Sedai. C'est la conseillère du roi, elle réside au palais et saura sans doute vous apporter les réponses dont vous avez besoin.</p><p>-Et nous irons la voir incessamment sous peu, promit l'Aes Sedai. Cependant, Kari, nous espérions vraiment avoir des nouvelles de notre amie Melisande par votre mère. N'as-t-elle pas reçu de lettre qui nous serais adressée ?</p><p>Kari fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-C'est possible. Ma mère échangeait beaucoup de lettres et elle a continué à les recevoir. Cependant, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage d'y toucher jusqu'ici et je les ai simplement montées dans sa chambre. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai pas encore eu le cœur de trier. Il reste peut être aussi des lettres qu'elle comptait envoyer, dont peut être à cette Melisande, je ne sais pas. Oui, en y réfléchissant, je suis presque sûre d'avoir vu une lettre sur sa commode, le jour où... Je peux aller voir si vous voulez.</p><p>-Nous en serions reconnaissant, intervint le plus âgé des deux hommes d'une voix forte et presque sentencieuse. C'est pour la Lumière que nous combattons, il est donc indispensable que vous nous aidiez.</p><p>Tam et Kari échangèrent un regard étonné. Tout cela était de plus en plus étrange.</p><p>-Merci, sincèrement, ajouta l'Aes Sedai. Toute lettre de ou pour Melisande nous intéresse. Et désolée pour votre perte.</p><p>Kari parvint à balbutier un remerciement. Du regard, elle supplia Tam de les occuper et s'éclipsa, les larmes aux yeux, dans l'arrière boutique. Ils l'entendirent aussitôt grimper l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage.</p><p>-Pardonnez à ma femme, reprit Tam. <span>C'est encore très douloureux pour elle. Nathis était en excellente santé et sa mort a été difficile à accepter pour Kari, surtout étant donné les circonstances. </span></p><p>-C'est tout à fait pardonnable, fit l'Aes Sedai. Puis-je vous demander comment est-elle morte ? De quelles circonstances s'agit-il exactement ?</p><p>La question faisait plus que frôler l'indiscrétion. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tam se retrouva quand même à avoir envie de répondre. C'était peut être à cause des regards inquiets qu'échangeaient les visiteurs. Pour une Aes Sedai et ses liges, il était remarquablement facile de lire leur visage. Ils étaient inquiets.</p><p>Lui aussi. Peut être que c'était le Dessein qui avait mit cette Aes Sedai sur leur route. Leurs intérêts avaient l'air de concorder pour l'instant, même si Tam ne voyait trop pourquoi et comment. Ils savaient des choses que lui ignorait et il comptait bien aller au bout de cette histoire.</p><p>-Vous êtes depuis longtemps en ville ?</p><p>-Nous venons d'arriver, et notre première visite était pour Nathis.</p><p>-Alors vous n'avez pas encore entendu les rumeurs qui circulent. Le roi tâche de faire taire les rumeurs, sans trop de succès jusqu'ici. <span>Il y a des disparitions étranges en ville depuis quelques jours. C'est pour ça que vous me trouvez ici, je voulais avertir Kari avant la rumeur l'atteigne et je compte demander au roi la permission d'enquêter. </span></p><p>-Oh ?, intervint pour la première fois le deuxième homme. Et c'est quoi qui vous fait penser qu'il va vous la donner ?</p><p>Le premier homme grinça des dents.</p><p>-Kaguya, menaça-t-il avant de s'interrompre.</p><p>-Je suis le deuxième capitaine des Compagnons, répondit Tam en retenant un sourire amusé.</p><p>Il tâcha de ne pas paraître trop pédant en l'annonçant. Il pensait mériter son grade, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le proclamer comme faisaient de trop nombreux officiers.</p><p>-Une unité d'élite connue et respectée partout, approuva l'homme au héron, même en...</p><p>Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-J'avoue être curieuse, interrompit Shamara Sedai. Que font deux Andorrans en Illian ?</p><p>-C'est une longue histoire, répondit Tam en se demandant s'il pourrait glaner quelques renseignements sur le petit groupe en racontant leur histoire. Kari est là depuis des années, ses parents se sont installés ici pour faire le commerce de produits andorrans. Le tabac des Deux Rivières, en particulier, est très populaire ici.</p><p>-Je ne connais pas, avoua l'Aes Sedai.</p><p>Pas étonnant, même pour une Andoranne. Les gens des Deux Rivières savaient à peine qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Andor. Parfois, les Deux Rivières manquaient à Tam. Parfois non. Il sourit quand même, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa région natale.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas étonné. Quand à moi, disons que j'avais envie de voir autre chose que des moutons. J'ai quitté ma ferme, voyagé en Andor, en Cairhien et à Tear. En Illian, j'ai rencontré Kari et rejoint les Compagnons.</p><p>-C'est avec eux que vous avez appris à combattre ?, demanda l'homme au héron.</p><p>-J'ai été mercenaire pendant un temps, ici et là, mais c'est avec les Compagnons que j'ai le plus appris. Mais vous même, portez-vous le héron depuis longtemps ?</p><p>-Non. Et vous même ?</p><p>-Moins d'un an. Si vous la portez depuis peu, avez-vous fait vos preuves devant témoin ?</p><p>-Pas encore.</p><p>-Il y a cinq hommes portant le héron en Illian, nous deux compris. Il vous faudra en défier un devant témoins pour prouver que ce n'est pas par chance que vous avez obtenu cette épée.</p><p>-Je tâcherais de trouver un moment alors.</p><p>Ce n'était pas un grand bavard, et ce n'était pas à lui que Tam soutirerait des informations. Il était de plus en plus curieux en tout cas. Il n'expliqua pas non plus dans quelles circonstances il avait gagné sa propre lame.</p><p>Un silence gêné s'installa. Kari était toujours occupée au-dessus. Ils pouvaient l'entendre faire craquer les larmes du parquet. C'était bien long.</p><p>-Ce quatrième corps, peut-on le voir ?, demanda finalement Thorsan.</p><p>-Je comptais y aller en sortant d'ici, histoire de voir s'il y a quelque chose à glaner en l'observant. Je ne sais pas pour le dernier, mais les morts précédents étaient des gens normaux, à l'image de Nathis.</p><p>-Sauf que Nathis fricotait avec des Aes Sedai, intervint Kaguya. Ça rend les choses tout d'un coup plus suspectes, pas vrai ?</p><p>Tous se retournèrent vers lui, un peu interloqué.</p><p>-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise même si c'est évident, pas vrai Thorsan ?</p><p>-Qui sont les autres victimes alors ?, demanda ce dernier.</p><p>-De mémoire ? Un forgeron, un marchand de papier ou de livres et une mère de famille. Comme je le disais, des gens normaux. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous Kaguya, ce n'est peut être qu'une apparence. Vous comprenez pourquoi je souhaite enquêter. Le roi, les Neufs et l'assemblée ont les yeux tournés vers Tear, ce qui est bien compréhensible. Mais s'il y a un tueur en ville, il faut le trouver au plus vite, et pour moi, c'est une affaire personnelle, à cause de Kari.</p><p>-Pour nous aussi, puisque c'était une amie de Melisande, intervint Shamara. Si nous pouvons aider... J'ai le sentiment que cette affaire et la nôtre sont connectées. Disons simplement que nous sommes à la poursuite d'une meurtrière, particulièrement dangereuse.</p><p>-Oui, ajouta Kaguya. Et comme après tout, il n'y a pas qu'une seule épée dans notre équipe, vous aurez peut être besoin de nous trois.</p><p>-Ne t'emballe pas, Kaguya, intervint à nouveau Thorsan. J'ai encore quelques questions. Comment...</p><p>Tam devinait quelle allait être la question de Thorsan. Il voulait savoir comment était morte la mère de Kari, exactement. Il se décida à répondre, tout en laissant de côté certains détails qui concernaient leur vie privée. Kari et Nalthis ne s'étaient par parlées depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'épouser Tam, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec leur affaire. Il s'arrêta en entendant Kari descendre l'escalier et revenir vers eux.</p><p>Elle était livide et ses mains étaient vides.</p><p>-J'ai cherché partout. Ma mère était une cachottière, elle adorait cacher les choses. Je sais qu'elle cachait sa correspondance dans une cachette sous le plancher, mais la cachette est vide. Et toute les autres lettres qu'elle avait reçu ces derniers temps et que j'avais déposé dans sa chambre ont disparu aussi.</p><p>Kaguya lâcha un juron et les deux autres semblaient proches d'en faire de même.</p><p>-Merci d'avoir regardé, soupira l'Aes Sedai. Je suis de plus en plus sûre que tout cela est lié, mais il nous faudrait des preuves.</p><p>-Aes Sedai, demanda Kari en se tordant les mains, pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir trouver qui a fait ça à ma mère ?</p><p>-Peut être. Je ferais mon possible en tout cas. Les gens que nous cherchons sont très dangereux. Si c'est d'eux qu'il s'agit...</p><p>Elle s'interrompit et grimaça. L'Aes Sedai semblait réellement compatissante. Tam n'appréciait que modérément l'idée de travailler aux côtés d'une Aes Sedai. Il était sage de se méfier de ces femmes. Mais Kari voulait des réponses et il était bien décidé à les lui fournir.</p><p>-Pour obtenir du roi la permission d'enquêter, intervint-il, j'ai besoin d'obtenir des preuves. Mes doutes ne suffiront pas.</p><p>-Nous vous aiderons à obtenir cela, ainsi que le soutien d'Elife Sedai dans cette histoire, proposa Shamara comme il s'y attendait. Je dois de toute manière la voir pour discuter de notre propre problème. Même si nous ne trouvons rien aujourd'hui, je glisserais un mot en votre faveur.</p><p>Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un succès. Si Elife conseillait le roi, elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression de s’intéresser de prêt aux histoires de la ville. La guerre avec Tear devait l’intéresser bien plus que des meurtres sordides.</p><p>-Merci. Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide. Quatre cadavres en quelques jours, c'est beaucoup trop à mon goût. Votre présence à tous pourraient aider à délier les langues. Cependant, je dois vous demander quelque chose. Il est hors de question que j'enquête à l'aveugle. Si nous découvrons qu'il y a bel et bien un lien entre nos deux affaires, vous devez tout me raconter.</p><p>-C'est entendu, promis Thorsan en lui tendant la main. Je préfère de toute façon éviter toute forme de mensonge.</p><p>-Il en va de même pour moi, assura Shamara, même sans tenir compte de la contrainte que représentent les Trois Serments.</p><p>À voir. Les Aes Sedai ne mentaient peut être pas, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de jouer avec la vérité. Il lui faudrait probablement répéter régulièrement leur accord pour obtenir la moindre information, mais c'était mieux que rien. Tam n'hésita plus et serra la main de Thorsan, soulagé que l'Aes Sedai ne lui tende pas aussi la mai.</p><p>-Et maintenant, racontez-nous, exigea celle-ci.</p><p>Kari inspira profondément. Pour la soutenir, Tam posa une main sur son épaule, un peu maladroitement. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour elle que de lui montrer ainsi son soutien ? Il ne savait pas. Il l'écouta d'une oreille raconter le déroulé des événements, comment la jeune fille qui aidait fréquemment Nathis à tenir sa boutique s'était étonnée de ne pas la voir descendre et était montée la réveiller pour la découvrir morte. Comment elle l'avait découverte allongée dans son lit et comment on avait appellé Kari pour la triste tâche de reconnaître la mort de cette mère dont elle s'était éloignée. Tam était en ville ce jour là, heureusement. Il aurait détesté qu'elle doive subir cette épreuve seule. Nathis était comme couverte de coups quand ils étaient arrivés, avec des traces sur sa peau qui faisait penser à une réaction d'allergique à des herbes. Aux poignets et aux chevilles, elle portait les marques d'une corde, qui avait disparu. Dans son dos, des coupures donnaient l'impression qu'on avait voulu couper des lanières dans sa peau. Elle reposait dans son sang, sans doute depuis des heures. Un spectacle insoutenable que Kari réussit cependant à raconter d'une voix blanche. Aucun voisin n'avait entendu de bruit, alors que Nathis dormait fenêtre ouverte, été comme hiver. Aucune trace d'effraction n'avait été repérée.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, Tam observait les réactions de ses interlocuteurs. Ils étaient attentifs au moindre détail, mais aucun ne posa de questions jusqu'à ce que Kari s'interrompe.</p><p>-Un Homme Gris ?, suggéra Thorsan. Nous avons déjà vu les dégâts qu'ils peuvent faire.</p><p>-C'est possible, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du Pouvoir Unique. Nathis était plus qu'une amie de Melisande, elle était ses Yeux et Oreilles ici en Illian. Elle pourrait fort bien avoir découvert quelque chose qui ne devait surtout pas parvenir jusqu'à Melisande et on l'aura fait taire.</p><p>Kari poussa un petit cri horrifié et Tam frissonna. Il n'aurait jamais pensé seul à ces possibilités. Elles étaient si horribles qu'il n'avait même pas envie d'y penser. Tam avait déjà parlé avec des soldats s'étant battus dans les Terres Frontalières, des hommes qui n'étaient pas des menteurs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas prétendre que les Hommes Gris étaient des contes pour enfants.</p><p>Par contre, il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que Nathis trafiquait avec la Tour Blanche. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille épouse un soldat pour se retrouver veuve à trente ans, mais elle même n'hésitais pas à fouiner dans tous les coins et à se remémorer les aventures de sa folle jeunesse.</p><p>-As-tu envie d'entendre la suite ?, demanda-t-il à Kari.</p><p>Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.</p><p>-Je ne crois pas non, pas avant que vous n'en ayez découvert davantage. Je crois que je vais avoir déjà du mal à intégrer ce que je viens d'entendre. Je préfère ne pas imaginer le pire sans preuve. Si c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, je serais soulagée de le savoir, mais si non...</p><p>Sa voix se brisa.</p><p>-Je comprends. Si vous le voulez bien Aes Sedai, nous poursuivrons cette conversation dehors en allant voir le corps.</p><p>Les trois marmonnèrent leur assentiment et sortirent discrètement. Dès que la porte se referma, Tam rapprocha une chaise de celle de Kari et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle pleure tout son saoul.</p><p>-Je vais tout faire pour découvrir la vérité Kari, je te le promet, et si je le peut, je vengerais ta mère.</p><p>Elle renifla une dernière fois et se redressa. Elle parvint à lui adresser un petit sourire triste et brave à la fois.</p><p>-Je sais. Je connais l'homme que j'ai épousé. Et je te trouve bien courageux de faire ça aux côtés d'une Aes Sedai.</p><p>-Ce ne sera pas pire que le Cercle des Femmes du Champ d'Emond où j'ai grandi, se força-t-il à plaisanter.</p><p>-Dis-moi juste que tu seras prudent. Je ne veut pas que toi aussi...</p><p>-J'aurais une Aes Sedai à mes côtés, rappelle-toi, et je compte bien être prudent. Peut être que seul un fou se fierait à une Aes Sedai, mais je crois qu'on peut faire confiance à ces trois là. Ils savent de quoi ils parlent, plus que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu nous dire. Travailler à leurs côtés est ma meilleure chance de découvrir la vérité, et d'obtenir les hommes pour la trouver avant qu'il n'y ait une sixième victime. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et Tam se redressa, rectifia son uniforme et sortit. Les trois autres l'attendaient, tous montés sur leurs chevaux.</p><p>-Mieux vaut se débarrasser d'abord de vos montures, proposa-t-il. Elles nous ralentiraient et les gens se déplacent plutôt à pied ou en barque ici.</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête.</p><p>-Bonne idée. Se faire repérer n'est pas exactement une bonne idée. Toute heure passée sans que nos ennemis apprennent que nous sommes arrivés est une bonne idée.</p><p>-Comme tu veux, marmonnèrent les deux autres presque d'une seule voix.</p><p>Étonnant. L'Aes Sedai semblait prendre des ordres de son lige. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs. À moins que seul le plus jeune des deux hommes ne soit son lige, mais ce choix semblait fort peu logique et dans ce cas, Tam ne voyait pas quel pouvait être le lien entre Thorsan et les deux autres. Peut être aurait-il l'occasion de l'apprendre dans les prochaines heures.</p><p>-Où logez-vous ?, demanda-t-il.</p><p>-Nulle part pour l'instant, soupira Shamara. Nous sommes venus directement voir Nathis.</p><p>Ce qui indiquait l'urgence de leur mission, vu l'état général du groupe et des chevaux. Tam hocha la tête.</p><p>-Je vous conseille alors l'auberge du Cygne Blanc. Ce n'est pas un gros détour par rapport à notre trajet et les lits et la nourriture sont très bien. Quand à la localisation, elle est idéale, à une dizaine de minutes seulement du palais.</p><p>-Parfait. Passons-y rapidement. Où comptez-vous nous conduire ensuite ?</p><p>-À la morgue.</p><p>-Charmant, commenta Kaguya. Ça nous donnera un joli premier aperçu d'Illian.</p><p>L'Aes Sedai rit doucement. Quelque chose dit à Tam que les prochains jours risquaient d'être intéressants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Une rose et un livre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En sortant de la morgue, Shamara avala avec soulagement une grande gorgée d'air. Le cimetière auquel il était accolé semblait franchement riant à côté, malgré les arbres totalement dénudés. Shamara était désormais habituée à la vision de la mort, mais ce qu'ils avaient vu à l'intérieur frôlait l'insoutenable.</p><p>Les autres arrivaient derrière elle. Shamara fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer et manqua de tituber.</p><p>-Fatiguée ?, demanda Thorsan en posant une main sur son épaule.</p><p>-Exténuée tu veux dire. Je sais que c'était nécessaire, mais je crois que mon corps est en train de me supplier de le laisser au repos un jour ou deux et je parie qu'Ombre ne nous en laissera même pas l'occasion.</p><p>-J'aurais préféré aller à l'auberge aussi. Je crois que nous avons tous surestimé les forces qui nous restaient après ce long voyage.</p><p>-Cet interminable voyage, tu veux dire, intervint Kaguya. J'ai entendu parler d'une auberge ?</p><p>Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.</p><p>-Oui Kaguya, mais pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord aller voir les lieux du crimes. Si cela convient à maître al'Thor, bien entendu.</p><p>Celui-ci opina de la tête.</p><p>-Cela me convient. Cette visite a été instructive, mais j'aimerais voir s'il reste le moindre indice sur place, avant que la pluie ou la circulation ait tout effacé. C'est au Pont aux Fleurs. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'endroit est proche du palais et l'auberge du Cygne Blanc. Le détour ne sera pas très long.</p><p>Il avait raison, et Shamara n'avait pas envie de laisser une piste refroidir à peine arrivée. L'expérience de Far Madding lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.</p><p>-Montrez-nous le chemin, demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Tam al'Thor s'inclina et ils le suivirent une nouvelle fois dans les rues d'Illian. Plus le jour avançait, plus celles-ci étaient bondées. Ils avaient bien fait de laisser les cheveux se reposer à l'auberge. Tout en se faufilant dans la foule, Shamara réfléchit à ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu depuis leur arrivée. Cinq meurtres, dont quatre en quelques jours. Que cela se produise juste avant leur arrivée n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence, mais Shamara avait désormais du mal à croire à celles-ci. La mort de Nathis, par contre, était bien plus ancienne. Deux mois. Shamara fit un rapide calcul. Cela correspondait plus ou moins à leur rencontre avec Thorsan et leurs aventures à Pont Blanc. N'était-ce pas un Illianais que Traemane avait tué là-bas dans sa lutte de pouvoir contre Erenys Gilyard et Ombre ? Le rapport était tenu, mais avec Ombre...</p><p>Shamara repensa au cadavre dans la morgue et frissonna malgré la douceur presque printanière. L'homme décédé avait au moins cinquante ans. Les fossoyeurs, tout comme ceux qui avaient amené le corps ignoraient son nom. Ce n'était qu'un mendiant, et quel intérêt Ombre pouvait bien avoir à se débarrasser d'un mendiant ? L'homme était mal habillé, très maigre et très sale. Il lui manquait une jambe, amputée depuis de nombreuses années, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il avait été réduit à la mendicité. Tam al'Thor et Thorsan pensaient qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un ancien soldat, ou peut être d'un travailleur du port handicapé lors d'un accident. La jambe qui lui restait était tordue et difforme, comme à la suite d'une longue maladie. Elle n'aurait pu supporter son poids plus de quelques mètres. Ces deux détails permettraient peut être de l'identifier. Tam pensait l'avoir vu une fois ou deux, près du palais et du Pont aux Fleurs sous lequel on l'avait trouvé.</p><p>Ce qui faisait frisonner Shamara quand elle y repensait, c'était les blessures récentes que portait le cadavre. Si l'amputation de sa jambe était ancienne, il manquait aussi à l'homme son bras gauche. Celui-ci n'avait pas été amputé, mais, à défaut d'un autre mot, arraché. Il avait saigné à mort. Étonnement, si sa jambe tordue n'aurait pu supporter son poids, la plante du pied était couverte d'écorchures, comme s'il avait marché sur du verre, mais il n'y avait ni verre, ni caillou dans les blessures. Enfin, ils avaient trouvé sur sa jambe et son dos d'étranges boursouflures, comme s'il avait roulé dans un champ de plantes urticantes.</p><p>Le pauvre homme était mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce n'était pas juste un meurtre, c'était de la torture. Le meurtrier, ou la meurtrière, avait voulu qu'il souffre jusqu'au bout. Sans doute aussi l'avait-il interrogé et il fallait supposer que Nathis avait subi le même sort.</p><p>Tam al'Thor avait déclaré que les mêmes marques avaient été découvertes sur le corps de sa belle mère. Kaguya, lui, avait pu nommer une plante capable de produire un tel résultat. En Saldaea, les mendiants l'utilisaient pour simuler des brûlures et attirer la pitié des passants. Ni les fossoyeurs, ni Tam, n'avaient entendu parler d'une telle plante poussant en Illian.</p><p>Par précaution, Shamara avait sondé les blessures, sans rien découvrir de plus. Elle n'avait même pas pu déterminer si c'était le Pouvoir Unique qui avait infligé ces blessures. Ombre était capable de canaliser, elle en était certaine. Mais quel rapport existait entre une marchande et un mendiant, une Andoranne et un Illianais ? On pouvait supposer que Nathis avait été tuée avant le départ d'Ombre en Andor. Les indices qu'ils avaient trouvé là-bas laissaient penser qu'Ombre n'y était pas depuis longtemps quand ils avaient interrompu ses plans, quelques jours à peine. Il était cependant étonnant qu'elle ait attendu si longtemps pour continuer ses meurtres. En oubliant Nathis, la mort suspecte la plus ancienne remontait à cinq jours seulement. Qu'avait bien pu faire Ombre entre son départ de Caemlyn et ces meurtres ?</p><p>Tout en réfléchissant, Shamara écouta d'une oreille Kaguya et Tam échanger des nouvelles d'Andor. À grand renforts de gestes du bras, Kaguya expliquait comment ils avaient affronté là bas des Amis du Ténébreux qui tentaient d'installer leur reine sur le trône. Ils avaient décidé d'être sincères, jusqu'à un certain point. Le mensonge ne leur réussissait pas de toute manière. Du regard, Tam vérifiait régulièrement auprès de Thorsan la vérité du récit de Kaguya.</p><p>Lui même avait des nouvelles plus récentes, datant d'une dizaine de jours à peine. Morgase avait remporté une grande victoire récemment, peut être décisive. La moitié des grandes maisons était désormais de son côté. De son côté, le Cairhien avait placé des troupes à la frontière et selon Tam, cette menace devrait suffire à faire se conclure rapidement cette guerre civile. De toute manière, les Andorrans avaient trop l'esprit pratique pour laisser se prolonger la situation trop longtemps. C'était mauvais pour le commerce et il faudrait bientôt commencer à planter dans les champs. Non, Shamara était d'accord avec le capitaine, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'une reine ne s'assoit sur le trône du Lion, mais Elenia Sarand avait encore suffisamment de partisans pour gêner les revendications de Morgase. Il fallait espérer que ce soit cette dernière qui réunisse les derniers hésitants et qu'elle coiffe la couronne de roses d'Andor.</p><p> </p><p>Après une demi-heure de marche, ils parvinrent sur le Pont aux Fleurs. Shamara réalisa qu'ils étaient passés dessus en se rendant chez Nathis Laros. Quand on se tenait au milieu du pont, il était presque impossible de deviner qu'un drame s'était produit là quelques heures plus tôt. Construit en pierre, assez large pour que deux voitures passent de front sans se gêner, il offrait une vue imprenable sur les palais du roi et du conseil. De part et d'autre du pont, des femmes hélaient les passants en leur proposant d'acheter des fleurs ou des gâteaux. La plupart étaient jeunes et jolies et leurs sourires savamment irrésistible. À la grande satisfaction de Shamara, Kaguya leur adressa à peine plus qu'un regard curieux.</p><p>-Il faudra les interroger, proposa-t-il. Les marchands de rue voient beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne le croit. Je suis prêt à parier que l'une d'elle a tout vu.</p><p>Thorsan secoua la tête.</p><p>-Pas forcément. Le corps a été trouvé très tôt, si maître al'Thor a appris ce qui c'était passé en prenant son service. Cela veut dire que le meurtre a eu lieu à l'aube ou en pleine nuit.</p><p>-Cela ne veut pas dire que personne n'a rien vu, répondit celui-ci. Ces marchandes arrivent en général très tôt pour récupérer les meilleurs emplacements. C'est probablement l'une d'elle qui aura découvert le corps et sinon, elles sauront sans doute nous envoyer vers quelqu'un qui aura les réponses à nos questions. Cela vaut le coup de les interroger.</p><p>-Autant pour moi, c'est effectivement une piste à suivre, reconnu Thorsan. Cependant, avant d'interroger trente ou quarante personnes qui n'auront pas grand chose de plus que des rumeurs à nous rapporter, j'aimerais mieux examiner la scène du meurtre.</p><p>-Bonne idée. J'aimerais moi même me faire une idée plus précise de ce qui s'est passé. Suivez-moi. Et j<span>e vous en prie, appelez moi Tam. J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons travailler quelques temps côte à côte. </span></p><p>-Très bien. Et la remarque vaut dans les deux sens, bien entendu. Vous pouvez m'appeler Thorsan et ni Kaguya, ni Shamara ne seront contre l'utilisation de leurs prénoms.</p><p><span> À la grimace qu'il ne peut retenir, il était évident que Tam al'Thor n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'appeler une Aes Sedai par son prénom, mais il apprendrait à lui faire confiance, tout comme l'avait fait Thorsan. </span>Tam les entraîna vers l'extrémité sud du pont. Là, un escalier descendait le long des maisons jusqu'à la berge. Tout en suivant le capitaine, Shamara jeta un regard alentour. On leur adressa bien quelques regards quand ils descendirent, cependant, elle ne décela cependant rien de plus qu'une vague curiosité avant que les regards se détournent. Personne ne semblait particulièrement surveiller l'escalier.</p><p>Au bas de celui-ci, ils découvrirent immédiatement les traces du meurtre. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, quand on savait quoi chercher. Thorsan fut le premier à remarquer les traces de sang sur la berge, à une trentaine de pas de l'escalier. On les avait sommairement recouvert de sable, sans doute pour éviter un attroupement morbide autour. Du pied, il écarta une partie du sable. La zone tâchée de sang était assez large.</p><p>-Cela fait beaucoup de sang. C'est ici qu'il est mort, pas de doute. Il s'est littéralement vidé de son sang.</p><p>Shamara leva la tête.</p><p>-D'ici, on voit très bien le pont. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait été trouvé très vite. La première personne qui a jeté un regard en bas ne pouvait pas manquer de le voir.</p><p>Tam al'Thor suivit son regard puis fit quelques pas tout autour du lieu du crime, cherchant à déterminer quels endroits pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas être vus depuis le pont.</p><p>-Je trouve tout cela un peu étrange, finit-il par dire. Vous ne trouvez pas que le corps a été laissé un peu trop en évidence ?</p><p>-Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda Kaguya qui furetait un peu plus loin.</p><p>-Si vous avez raison et que cet homme est un mendiant, cela veut dire qu'il travaillait sur le pont, ou à côté de celui-ci, mais il devait dormir ailleurs. En Illian, la mendicité est tolérée, mais pas le fait de dormir dans la rue. S'il avait été surpris, il aurait été conduit au poste le plus proche. Or, il ne pouvait aller loin, vu l'état de sa jambe.</p><p>-Alors il dormait sous le pont, réalisa Shamara.</p><p>Kaguya se dirigea aussitôt vers celui-ci.</p><p>-Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué là-dessous ?, demanda Thorsan. Je vois où vous voulez en venir, al'Thor. La berge ne doit pas être très fréquentée, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf hasard formidable, il aurait fallu plusieurs jours pour que l'odeur de décomposition atteigne le pont, surtout avec l'odeur des fleurs qui l'aurait masquée un temps. Non, vous avez raison de dire que c'est suspect. On a placé le corps ici pour qu'il soit découvert.</p><p>-Je confirme, fit Kaguya, agenouillé sous le pont. Il y a un large sillon ici, le pauvre type a été traîné sur le sol. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit débattu, le sillon est trop net. Ah, et ses affaires ont été fouillées. Il devait pas posséder grand chose, mais il ne reste que sa couverture et son sac, vide. C'est un message, mais adressé à qui ?</p><p>-Ce n'est pas la seule chose étonnante, ajouta Shamara. Nathis est morte dans son sommeil, les autres victimes que vous avez mentionné aussi. Personne n'a rien vu et rien entendu alors que votre belle mère dormait fenêtre ouverte. Si cet homme a été tué de la même manière, c'est en silence. Les meurtres sont d'une discrétion parfaite, pourquoi ne pas faire disparaître les corps ?</p><p>Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir de réponse à ses questions. Jusque là, Shamara avait pensé qu'ils avaient affaire à un Homme Gris ou à Ombre elle-même puisqu'ils savaient que c'était une canalisatrice. Maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas. À l'arrière de son esprit, elle pouvait sentir une idée essayer de se former.</p><p>-Et si tuer quelqu'un dans son sommeil est logique pour une raison de discrétion, pourquoi déplacer le corps avant le meurtre, au risque d'être surpris ? Après, je peux le comprendre, mais avant ? L'homme risquait de se réveiller.</p><p>La réponse explosa presque dans l'esprit de Shamara. Le tel'aran'rhiod, le monde des rêves. Toute blessure reçue là bas se retrouvait censément dans le monde réel. Y mourir... Shamara regrettait que Melisande ne soit pas là. La Brune en savait tellement plus qu'elle sur le sujet, et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'interroger plus avant avant leur séparation.</p><p>-Je crois qu'il a été tué dans ses rêves, déclara-t-elle à voix haute. J'ai juste besoin de preuves. Thorsan, Kaguya, vous vous souvenez de ce que Melisande nous avait raconté après votre rêve étrange avant Tar Valon ?</p><p>Thorsan fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Celui avec la tour qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité ? Oui, je...</p><p>Kaguya, qui faisait de larges cercles autour du corps à la recherche d'autres traces le coupa d'une exclamation excitée.</p><p>-Là ! D'autres traces qui s'éloignent le long de la berge. Ceux qui ont déplacé le corps sont partis par là.</p><p>Thorsan hésita un instant et sembla soupeser plusieurs options dans son esprit.</p><p>-On te suit, Kaguya, déclara-t-il enfin. Mais Shamara, il faudra que l'on reparle de cette histoire de monde des rêves. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé il y a quelque chose que j'ai totalement oublié de vous raconter.</p><p>Sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet, il suivi Kaguya. Par précaution et en bon paranoïaque, il dégaina son épée en s'avançant. Tam leur jeta un regard curieux et suivi les deux hommes, sans dégainer. Un peu frustrée, Shamara fut forcée de tous les imiter. Elle comprenait que Thorsan remette la conversation à plus tard. Tam al'Thor semblait être un homme fiable, mais ils n'en étaient pas à se raconter leurs secrets.</p><p>Shamara se pencha pour examiner les traces, mais elle n'aait pas l'habilité de ses amis dans ce domaine. Elle se contenta donc de les suivre en examinant la rive en face, à la recherche de comportements suspects. En même temps, elle se concentrait pour lister tout ce qu'elle savait sur le Tel'aran'rhiod. Cela ne faisait pas bien lourd, hélas. Les cours des sœurs brunes n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait suivi avec le plus d'attention. Verin Sedai en avait parlé une fois ou deux, quand elle était novice, mais une fois devenue Acceptée, elle avait pu choisir ses cours et s'était détournée de ces sujets ésotériques, persuadée que la connaissance des faiblesses des Myrrdraals lui serait bien plus utile.</p><p>-Tout va bien ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>Malgré elle, Shamara sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait laisser Thorsan prendre la tête du groupe et qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.</p><p>-Tout va bien. Je réfléchis juste à ce que nous avons appris. Je me demande à quoi joue Ombre... Tu imagines tout ce qu'elle a pu planifier pendant que nous perdions du temps sur les routes ? J'ai peur du retard que nous avons prit sur elle.</p><p>-Le retard, ça se rattrape, promit Kaguya. Tu oublie qu'on est doués.</p><p>Cet optimisme était aussi agaçant que rassurant. Shamara sourit et prit le bras de Kaguya sous le sien.</p><p>-Tu n'aides pas Thorsan ? Il risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide pour suivre la piste.</p><p>Kaguya haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Il est meilleur que moi en quasiment tout, et ça inclut le fait de suivre les traces. Je me suis dit que...</p><p>Il rougit. Shamara comprit qu'il avait simplement envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle et elle rougit à son tour. Elle était assez touchée pour oublier un moment le pathologique manque de confiance en lui de Kaguya, mais il faudrait qu'ils reparlent de celui-ci. Peut être en présence de Thorsan. Il était doué pour rassurer Kaguya sur ses capacités, parfois plus que Shamara. Ils en parleraient le soir même, du moins, s'ils ne s'endormaient pas dans leurs assiettes.</p><p>Kaguya fronça soudainement les sourcils.</p><p>-Crois-tu que..., commença-t-il.</p><p>Une exclamation de surprise l'interrompit. D'un même ensemble, Shamara et Kaguya se retournèrent.</p><p>Dans l'ombre procurée par l'avancée d'une maison sur le canal et les piliers de bois qui la soutenaient, se tenait un homme qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu. Celui-ci avait saisi Thorsan par le col et reculait pour profiter de la protection offerte par l'obscurité. Shamara s'avança d'un pas et saisit la Source. Un bras d'air libèrerait Thorsan.</p><p>Kaguya l'arrêta en la saisissant par le bras.</p><p>-Attends ! Tu risques de blesser Thorsan !</p><p>Shamara s'interrompit mais ne lâcha pas la Source. Kaguya avait raison. L'agresseur tenait Thorsan tout contre lui de son bras gauche et de l'autre, le menaçait d'une lourde épée placée sur sa gorge. Si elle avait tenté d'attirer Thorsan à elle ou de repousser son assaillant, elle l'aurait probablement égorgé.</p><p>Thorsan ne se laissa pas démonter. Dans la position où il était, il ne pouvait pas manœuvre son épée, mais de son autre main, il sortit son poignard de sa ceinture et le pointa vers les entrailles de l'assaillant. Shamara ne pouvait pas voir le visage de celui-ci dans l'ombre, mais elle vit très bien Thorsan tressaillir quand l'autre appuya un peu plus fort la lame contre sa gorge.</p><p>-Lâchez-moi et je vous épargnerais peut être !, somma Thorsan d'une voix ferme</p><p>-Ce n'est pas ton épée, voleur, répondit l'homme d'une voix guturale. Où l'as tu trouvée ?</p><p>-Je crois que vous faites erreur sur la personne.</p><p>Je ne crois pas non. Je connais cette épée et elle ne t'appartient certainement pas.</p><p>L'épée de Moren Tulas. Le mystérieux assaillant devait être un ami des Blanc Manteaux, s'il n'en était pas un lui même. Cela faisait peut être même de lui un Ami du Ténébreux car Shamara n'était pas totalement convaincue que les hommes qu'ils avaient affronté à Maleka ne travaillaient pas secrètement pour le Ténébreux.</p><p>-Garde-le en vie Thorsan ! On a besoin de l’interroger.</p><p>-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.</p><p>-Bientôt ce sera moi qui les poserait. Vous faites une grossière erreur.</p><p>Kaguya et Tam al'Thor dégainèrent à leur tour leurs épées et manœuvrèrent pour encercler les deux hommes. Ils restèrent cependant à distance prudente.</p><p>-Besoin d'aide Thorsan ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Pas du tout, répondit Thorsan avec une fierté clairement mal placée. Si tu pouvais faire comprendre à cet homme que s'il ne me lâche pas il est mort, ça me ferait plaisir. Mon poignard n'a pas l'air de le convaincre.</p><p>Les hommes et leur besoin de faire des phrases... Shamara leva les yeux au ciel, mais Kaguya prit Thorsan au mot et avança d'un pas.</p><p>-N'approchez pas, les menaça l'homme en reculant encore, ou votre complice y passera le premier.</p><p>Il devait être maintenant dos au mur, mais il ne démontait pas pour autant.</p><p>-Il a raison pourtant, répondit al'Thor. J'appartiens aux Compagnons d'Illian. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez.</p><p>-Quand à moi, j'ai gagné cette épée en duel et à la loyale, ajouta Thorsan. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher dans cette histoire.</p><p>Il était temps que Shamara intervienne. Peut être qu'elle pouvait entourer l'épée de l'homme d'un flux d'air assez épais pour qu'il ne puisse plus transpercer quoi que ce soit. Elle croisa le regard de Thorsan. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes puis les rouvrit pour lui signifier qu'il lui faisait confiance. Shamara inspira et tissa le flux d'air. Sentant sans doute que quelque chose se tramait, l'homme sauta sur le côté, sans lâcher Thorsan. Surprise, Shamara n'eut pas le temps de nouer le tissage. Thorsan réussit cependant à saisir l'occasion. Il envoya sa tête en arrière pour tenter d'assommer son aggresseur. Celui-ci évita le coup, mais son emprise se fit moins ferme. Thorsan parvint à lui glisser hors des mains et se tourna aussitôt, l'épée levée.</p><p>Les deux lames se croisèrent et se séparèrent. Kaguya et Tam al'Thor se rapprochèrent pour refermer la nasse. Ils se fendirent presque en même temps, mais d'un revers, l'inconnu écarta leurs deux lames et contre-attaqua en se concentrant sur Thorsan.</p><p>De là où elle se tenait, Shamara réalisa qu'elle pouvait difficilement agir sans risquer de toucher un de ses compagnons d'armes. Impuissante, elle se trouvait obligée d'observer de loin l'échange des coups en guettant une ouverture</p><p>Thorsan toucha, mais l'homme se fendit et l'atteignit à l'épaule. Shamara n'en était pas sûre, mais ils se battaient un peu de la même manière. L'homme tourna sur lui même pour éloigner chaque épée de sa personne et, profitant de la destabilisation de Tam al'Thor et de Thorsan, se positionna pour un coup que Shamara devinait mortel.</p><p>Kaguya se précipita et para, éloignant temporairement la menace.</p><p>-Arrière !, cria-t-il d'une voix bien plus sûre d'elle que d'ordinaire. Vous affrontez un lige et son Aes Sedai !</p><p>L'homme se figea en plein mouvement. Shamara se sentit observée.</p><p>-Un lige et son Aes Sedai ?</p><p>Il fit un pas de côté et baissa son épée, même s'il était visiblement prêt à répliquer au moindre signe de menace.</p><p>-En doutez-vous ?, demanda Shamara.</p><p>Elle tissa un flux d'air et de feu et le dessous de la maison s'éclaira subitement. Elle prit cependant garde à laisser la lumière assez faible pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop repérer et en profita pour observer l'homme. La soixantaine bien sonnée, il était grand, les épaules larges, et bien habillé. On sentait à sa posture que c'était un homme habitué au combat, plus un guerrier qu'un noble, malgré ce que proclamaient ses habits. Il portait la barbe et une moustache bien fournie et ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules étaient plus gris que bruns.</p><p>-J'aimerais le croire, finit-il par dire. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'une Aes Sedai fait avec un homme qui porte l'épée d'un autre lige. Je connais cette épée et celui qui la portait. Je la reconnaîtrait entre milles et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites avec un de ses assassins.</p><p>Thorsan plaça l'épée en question sous sa gorge.</p><p>-J'ai pris cette épée sur le cadavre d'un Enfant de la Lumière à qui je venais d'accorder la seule fin qu'il méritait.</p><p>L'autre le jaugea un moment, essayant de déterminer son degré de sincérité.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas moi qui regretterait un de ceux-là, finit-il par déclarer. Si vous dites vrai, je dois vous remercier. Il est bon de savoir qu'un des assassins de mon ami a enfin payé ses crimes. Puis-je savoir votre nom et celui de l'homme que vous avez tué. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à avoir de certitude à ce sujet.</p><p>Thorsan abaissa son épée.</p><p>On dirait donc que nous sommes dans le même camp. Je me nomme Thorsan Kehves et l'homme que j'ai tué se nommait Moren Tulas, sous-lieutenant des Enfants de la Lumière et Ami du Ténébreux.</p><p>-Moren Tulas, répéta l'homme en se frottant la barbe d'un air pensif. Il est bon de savoir enfin le nom d'un de ses assassins.</p><p>-Le nom de ce lige ?, intervint Shamara.</p><p>-Jardem Eshegon.</p><p>Shamara échangea un regard interloqué avec Thorsan et Kaguya. Le nom leur était familier, bien sûr. C'était le lige de Melisande, torturé et tué pendant la guerre des Blanc Manteaux, vingt ans plus tôt. Sans le savoir, ils avaient rendu justice à plus d'un titre lors de cette nuit fatidique à Maleka. La Roue du Temps avait forcément tissé cette rencontre. Thorsan baissa les yeux et leva son épée. Il la regardait d'un œil nouveau.</p><p>-La tombe. Maleka. Il y avait une tombe, commença-t-il d'un ton lent, portant une rose posée sur un livre et quelques mots gravés.</p><p>-Seule la tombe l'empêcha de répondre à ton appel, compléta gravement l'homme. C'est nous qui les y avons gravés.</p><p>-J'en déduis que vous êtes le lige d'Elife Sedai ?, reprit Shamara en sentant le trouble de Thorsan. Nous sommes des amis de Melisande et nous venons parler à Elife. Je suis Shamara Sedai et j'ai voyagé quelque temps avec Melisande récemment.</p><p>-Je suis le lige d'Elife Sedai, oui. Salvien Honek. Et vous avez voyagé quelques temps avec Melisande ?</p><p>-Presque deux mois et nous nous sommes séparées il y a presque un mois.</p><p>L'homme siffla d'un air impressionné.</p><p>-Vous l'avez supportée si longtemps ? Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.</p><p>Shamara ne put s'empêcher de rire.</p><p>-Disons que c'est une femme particulière.</p><p>La glace était rompue. Les quatre hommes rengainèrent leur épée. Thorsan massa son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard un peu noir à Honek.</p><p>-La prochaine fois, demandez gentiment.</p><p>-<span>La prochaine fois que je vous trouve près de la où on a trouvé le cadavre d'un informateur d'Elife, je ferais exactement la même chose, répliqua le lige. </span></p><p>-Un espion ? Le mendiant assassiné ?</p><p>-L'un de ses Yeux et Oreilles, oui. C'est le quatrième à mourir ces derniers jours.</p><p>-Le cinquième, intervint Shamara. Une informatrice de Melisande est mort de manière toute aussi suspecte il y a deux mois, la belle mère de Tam al'Thor, ici présent. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous sommes ici à enquêter au lieu d'être allés directement rencontrer Elife au palais.</p><p>Honek se tourna vers Tam al'Thor et grimaça.</p><p>-Je regrette de dire que je ne vous avais pas reconnu, ou les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi.</p><p>-Il en va de même pour moi. J'aurais probablement agi de la même manière, moi aussi, dans d'autres circonstances.</p><p>Kaguya se pencha à l'oreille de Shamara.</p><p>-Dis plutôt que la vue de ce lige commence à baisser. Et avec sa nouvelle épée, Thorsan est en bonne voie pour devenir le prochain lige de Melisande.</p><p>Elle sentit son amusement, mais Shamara lui lança son coude dans l'épaule. C'était peut être vrai, mais ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il convenait de remarquer pour l'instant. Heureusement, ni Honek, ni Thorsan ne semblaient avoir entendu la remarque peu adroite, ou refusèrent de montrer qu'ils savaient de quoi parlait Kaguya. Heureusement, il dut sentir son agacement et baissa la tête d'un air contrit.</p><p>-Je dois voir Elife au plus vite, ajouta Shamara, mais il commence à se faire tard et nous avons fait un long voyage. Je crains qu'aucun de nous ne soit en état de tenir une longue conversation. Même si c'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons rencontrés, venir ici au risque de combattre dans notre état de fatigue était une erreur.</p><p>-Alors je vais finir mon enquête ici et rentrer au palais pour la prévenir de votre arrivée demain. Le mieux sans doute serait que vous me disiez dans quelle auberge ou demeure vous retrouver ?</p><p>-Nous logeons à l'auberge des Deux Cygnes.</p><p>-Alors je vous y retrouverait à la première heure. Qu'avez-vous découvert exactement ?</p><p>Ils laissèrent Tam raconter ses soupçons et son enquête. Salvien Honek se contenta d'écouter en hochant la tête, intervenant ici et là pour obtenir quelques détails supplémentaires. Son visage ne trahit rien de ce qu'il pensait de leurs révélations. Il était trop expérimenté pour montrer ses sentiments.</p><p>-Merci, finit-il par dire. Vous éclairez un peu cette histoire. Elife vous apprendra en retour ce que nous savons demain. Je suis son lige et je ne parlerait pas plus avant de cette affaire sans son accord. En vous disant que ce sont ses informateurs qui sont ciblés, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Mais je ne doute pas qu'à une amie de Melisande elle dira tout, en particulier contre les détails de la façon dont l'épée de Jardem est tombée entre vos mains. De la même manière, elle devrait vous épauler pour obtenir de continuer votre enquête, al'Thor. En l'absence de ses habituels informateurs, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide disponible, je le crains.</p><p>-Alors nous nous verrons demain, conclut Thorsan. Quand à l'épée de votre ami... J'espère m'en montrer digne.</p><p>Salvien Honek hocha un peu sèchement la tête.</p><p>-Je l'espère aussi. Jardem était un homme bien. Al'Thor, j'imagine que vous allez au palais aussi ?</p><p>-Oui, je dois parler au roi, mais je comptais bien interroger les marchandes sur le pont d'abord.</p><p>-Je comptais le faire également. Tout comme vous, j'imagine, j'ai préféré d'abord examiner les lieux. C'est en vous voyant approcher que je me suis caché et que j'ai vu l'épée de Jardem, sinon, je m'en serais déjà chargé. Voulez-vous que nous nous en occupions ensemble ?</p><p>-Ce serait l'idéal.</p><p>Shamara retint un baillement et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel au-desus de leurs têtes. Le soleil commençait à descendre, mais il était encore tôt. Pourtant, maintenant que la tension du combat retombait, elle se sentait à peine capable de rejoindre l'auberge.</p><p>-Alors vous nous raconterez, puisqu'il faudra tout reprendre du début demain chez Elife. Quand à nous, il est temps que nous nous posions.</p><p>Elle pouvait sentir l'épuisement de Kaguya en écho au sien, et Thorsan n'était visiblement pas dans un meilleur état. Il ne protesta même pas, alors qu'il était souvent le premier à insister qu'ils avaient encore la force de continuer un peu. Ils réitérèrent la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain et se séparèrent en remontant sur le pont. Le lige et le capitaine disparurent aussitôt dans la foule pendant qu'eux restaient pour s'orienter et trouver le chemin jusqu'à leur auberge. Tam leur avait donné deux ou trois repères et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la bonne rue et à grimper vers leurs chambres après avoir demandé à l'aubergiste pour qu'on leur serve le plus tôt possible un bain et un repas, dans cet ordre.</p><p> </p><p>Le bain leur fit du bien. Le repas, lui, acheva de les endormir. Shamara était à deux doigts de laisser sa tête tomber dans son assiette. Les voix de ses amis n'étaient plus qu'un brouhaha ambiant. Ils parlaient de la nécessité de laisser se reposer les chevaux quelques jours, d'aller faire réparer ou de racheter des armures, de remplir leurs fontes de rations au cas où ils serraient obligés de quitter Illian d'urgence pour courir après Ombre. Quand elle entendit au vol le nom de Melisande, Shamara se força tout de même à se secouer.</p><p>-De quoi parliez-vous ?</p><p>Kaguya ouvrit la bouche mais Thorsan plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.</p><p>-Kaguya disait une idiotie qu'il est inutile de répéter.</p><p>Ce devait être une idiotie du niveau de celle qu'il lui avait sortie un peu plus tôt. Si elle y repensait, Shamara tirerait les vers du nez à Kaguya. En attendant, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.</p><p>-C'est étrange, j'ai hâte de lui annoncer ce que nous avons fait à Maleka et en même temps, je crains de le faire.</p><p>-Je comprends, approuva gravement Thorsan. Ce ne sera pas une conversation facile. Il est évident que cette histoire la faisait encore souffrir quand elle t'en a parlé.</p><p>Son visage était fermé, comme toujours quand quelqu'un évoquait Melisande. Thorsan ne réalisait pas qu'en agissant de la sorte, il dévoilait autant ses sentiments que s'il les cachait moins. Un ancien Blanc Manteaux qui en pinçait secrètement pour une Aes Sedai. Qui des deux groupes grincerait des dents le plus fort entre les deux groupes ? S'il retournaient jamais à Caemlyn, il faudrait que Shamara suggère à Thom Merrillin d'écrire une chanson ou deux à ce sujet. Imaginer la tête de Thorsan en entendant chanter ses amours aux quatre coins du continent lui donnait envie d'exploser de rire, mais la gravité de la situation s'imposa très vite à nouveau dans son esprit.</p><p>-En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi Melisande ne voulait pas nous accompagner dans le sud, reprit-elle. S'il n'y avait pas eu Caienne à poursuivre, je me demande si elle aurait trouvé un prétexte pour éviter de revenir.</p><p>-C'est possible, reconnut Thorsan, mais je la crois suffisamment forte pour passer outre sa douleur, vu les circonstances. J'espère tout de même que cela la rassurera de savoir l'épée de Jardem entre de meilleures mains qu'entre celles de ses assassins.</p><p>-D'autant qu'elle t'apprécie bien, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Kaguya.</p><p>Son haussement de sourcil suggestifs lui vallut un regard noir de Thorsan, puis leur ami porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance.</p><p>-Tu crois ?, finit-il par demander d'une voix bien moins ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.</p><p>-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, ricana Kaguya, récoltant ainsi un deuxième regard noir.</p><p>Thorsan se replongea dans la contemplation de son verre en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « c'est de bonne guerre ».</p><p>-J'aurais du faire lien quand Moren Tulas a parlé du lige qu'il a tué, ajouta-t-il finalement en grimaçant. Je me suis posée la question sur le moment, en fait. Il disait que les liges criaient aussi fort que les autres quand un inquisiteur les interrogeait. Je me suis dit que la coïncidence était trop forte, mais Tulas n'a pas voulu me dire le nom de leur victime. Je n'ai par contre jamais réalisé que l'épée pouvait être celle de Jardem.</p><p>Shamara posa une main sur le bras de Thorsan.</p><p>-J'ai aussi entendu les railleries qu'il te lançait pour te pousser à l'erreur, mais entre l'arrivée de mon frère, la discussion avec Lomar et le reste, ce n'est pas étonnant que nous n'ayons pas consacré à cette remarque l'attention qu'elle méritait.</p><p>-Tu as raison. Inutile de se faire de reproches là dessus. Un des assassins, au moins, est mort, même s'il nous faudra interroger soigneusement chacun des complices de Tulas là-dessus, si la Lumière les place sur notre chemin un jour. Je sais maintenant qu'elle ne manquera pas de le faire. En tout cas, je regrette encore moins d'avoir tourné le dos aux Enfants. La torture, même pour interroger un Ami du Ténébreux, m'a toujours dérangée, et la façon dont Tulas se rengorgeait d'avoir fait hurler son prisonnier... Je refuse de m'associer à des hommes qui se complaisent dans la souffrance des autres, qu'ils servent le Ténébreux ou prétendent servir la Lumière.</p><p>Il reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table. Ses jointures étaient blanches autour du pied tellement il le serrait fort.</p><p>-Ils payeront tous, promit Kaguya plus grave que d'habitude. Nous leur feront payer et au pire, nous donnerons leurs noms à Melisande pour qu'elle s'en charge elle même. Aucun de nous n'oubliera ces noms à présent.</p><p>Moren Tulas. Colar Baerno. Les Amaren. Goras Eynem. Non, ils ne les oublieraient pas.</p><p>-Et nous pourrons remettre à Melisande l'épée de Jardem, si elle souhaite la conserver, approuva Thorsan. Si c'est le cas, je dois dire que je regretterait de m'en séparer. Je n'ai jamais tenu meilleure épée en main. Contre ce lige, j'ai été surpris de sa rapidité et de sa légèreté.</p><p>-Il en va souvent ainsi des armes forgées par le Pouvoir. Mais nous n'avons pas que l'épée à remettre à Melisande. Rappelle-toi, nous avons trouvé autre chose sur Tulas.</p><p>Kaguya et Thorsan froncèrent les sourcils, mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de se souvenir. Shamara fouilla dans sa bourse et en ressortit une grosse bague en argent marquée d'une rose posée sur un livre. Un signet qui indiquait que Jardem Eshegon venait d'une maison noble.</p><p>-Ce Moren Tulas était vraiment un salaud fini, fit-elle remarquer en la posant sur la table. Il a récupéré l'épée de Jardem, mais aussi le reste de ses possessions et il gardait ceci au doigt presque vingt ans plus tard.</p><p>-Le monde se porte mieux sans lui, oui, approuva Thorsan. Si j'avais su, j'aurais veillé à ce qu'il souffre davantage avant de mourir.</p><p>Shamara ramassa la bague et la lui tendit. Thorsan eut un moment de recul.</p><p>-C'est toi qui porte l'épée, expliqua-t-elle. Si tu souhaite proposer à Melisande de la récupérer, autant que tu lui offre la bague en même temps.</p><p>Elle réussit à s'empêcher de sourire, mais Kaguya, lui, n'y parvint pas. Thorsan rougit en voyant où elle voulait en venir.</p><p>-Fais-le, toi, cela ira très bien. Et maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions tous nous coucher. Bonne nuit.</p><p>Shamara approuvait totalement cette décision. Ils abandonnèrent la table et montèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres. Thorsan avait pris les devants, probablement pour reprendre une contenance. Shamara en profita pour souffler à Kaguya de créer une diversion à la porte de Thorsan. Celui-ci sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Quand ils furent devant leurs chambres, et que Thorsan eut ouvert sa porte, la première en venant de la salle commune, Kaguya toucha Thorsan sur l'épaule et lui demanda à quelle heure il voulait commencer leur entraînement le lendemain. Pendant que Thorsan décrétait qu'ils avaient le droit à une matinée de relâche après ce long voyage et qu'ils reprendraient l'entraînement le soir, Shamara canalisa un flux d'air pour déposer la bague sur le chevet du lit. Thorsan serait bien obligé de la conserver après ça et de la remettre lui-même à Melisande. Il était trop fier pour ramener le sujet sur la table une nouvelle fois. Ravie de sa petite plaisanterie, Shamara bailla et déclara bonne nuit aux deux hommes.</p><p>Sa chambre était entre celle de Thorsan et celle de Kaguya et l'isolation sonore semblait excellente, même si il en faudrait beaucoup pour la réveiller cette nuit. Shamara se déshabilla, se coucha et c'est seulement une fois allongée confortablement sous les couvertures qu'elle se souvint que Thorsan avait dit vouloir lui parler de quelque chose en rapport aux rêves et au Tel'aran'rhiod. Tant pis. Dormir. Tout ce que voulait Shamara, c'était dormir. Le reste attendrait le lendemain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Elife Sedai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorsan avançait dans un champ de blés mûrs qui s'étendait presque à perte de vue. Le soleil chauffait son visage comme en plein milieu de l'été. Le vent était doux et secouait à peine les épis dorés. Lentement, Thorsan tendit la main pour sentir glisser les épis entre ses doigts. En reprenant leur position ils bruissaient en rythme, à moins que le bruit ne vienne des criquets qui chantaient au loing.</p><p>-Les blés seront bientôt murs, s'entendit-il dire. J'espère que je serais rentré à temps pour la moisson.</p><p>En parlant, il réalisa que l'endroit lui était vaguement familier. Ces champs ressemblaient à ceux qui bordaient le village où il avait grandi, en Amadicia. C'était la même forme, le même épouvantail Les collines derrière les champs ne lui disaient rien cependant et un bois s'élevait là où aurait dû s'étendre une rivière. C'était comme un souvenir rendu imprécis par le temps. Après tout, Thorsan n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son village depuis ses quinze ans.</p><p>-À temps pour la moisson..., répéta-t-il en cherchant à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.</p><p>Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.</p><p>-Tu es sûr ?, demanda une voix familière.</p><p>Il regarda par dessus son épaule, cherchant d'où venant la voix, et se figea. Chaque verge de blé qu'il avait frôlé s'était ratatinée sur elle-même, noircie. Une large piste noire s'étalait là où il marchait l'instant d'avant. Elle s'étendait sur sept ou huit mètres et s'interrompait en plein milieu du champ. Curieux, très curieux. Thorsan décida de faire demi-tour et d'aller voir de plus près le centre du champ.</p><p>Il fit un pas et entendit un craquement au sol. En soulevant le pied, il vit que le blé poussait sur des crânes blanchis par le temps. En faisant un tour sur lui-même, il constata qu'il n'y avait désormais que ça dans le champ, des crânes sur lesquels poussaient des gerbes noircies qui pourrissaient sur place. Horrifié, Thorsan recula d'un pas et d'autres crânes craquèrent sous ses pieds. Ce bruit le fit frisonner des pieds à la tête. Était-il dans un ancien cimetière ou sur le site d'un ancien champ de bataille pour qu'ils soient si nombreux ? Il baissa les yeux, cherchant où poser les pieds sans en détruire un de plus et un des crânes se retourna dans un crissement inquiétant. Celui-là était intact, mis à part la trace d'un coup de hache ou d'épée au sommet du crâne.</p><p>-Que devais-tu faire, déjà ?, demanda le crâne souriant et impassible à la fois.</p><p>Cette voix. C'était celle de Denar. L'homme sous les ordres duquel il avait servi à la frontière de l'Amadicia et du Ghealdan et qui l'avait fait jurer de trouver les Amis du Ténébreux qui les avaient attaqués, lui et ses hommes. Trente morts laissés dans un camp un peu semblable à celui-ci et ce crâne là portait une blessure similaire à celle qui avait probablement tué Denar peu après son départ. Avec le même crissement dérangeant, d'autres crânes se retournèrent pour le fixer d'orbites vides. Thorsan ne compta pas. Il savait qu'ils étaient trente. Autour de lui, les blés se flétrissaient à vu d'oeuil, dévoilant d'autres crânes jaunis par les siècles. Malgré lui, Thorsan recula encore et manqua de glisser sur un des crânes qu'il venait de briser. Celui de Denar ne le lâchait pas des yeux.</p><p>-Tu n'arriveras qu'à trahir tes serments, déclara solennellement le crâne, d'une voix qui n'était plus celle de Denar, mais celle d'une femme.</p><p>Thorsan se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit, mais une vague lueur semblait apparaître par-delà les toits à l'est. Se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, il comprit qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Quand il descendit dans la salle commune, Thorsan réalisa que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était le dernier à descendre, même s'il était probablement le premier debout et qu'il avait finalement prit le temps de faire ses exercices habituels pour se familiariser avec sa nouvelle épée. Shamara et Kaguya semblaient parfaitement reposés et échangeaient gaiement au-dessus d'un petit déjeuner largement entamé. La première portait une robe de soie verte probablement achetée à Tar Valon, le deuxième ses meilleurs vêtements. L'anneau au serpent de la première et la cape de lige du second n'étaient nulle part en vue, mais ils les sortiraient probablement en arrivant au palais pour parler en égaux avec Elife Sedai et son lige.</p><p>Thorsan se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre en face d'eux.</p><p>-Bien dormi ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Oui, avant d'être éveillé en sursaut. Il faut qu'on parle.</p><p>Les deux autres se redressèrent d'un air sérieux. Thorsan engouffra quelques bouchées pour rassasier sa faim.</p><p>-Hier, avant que Salvien Honek n'intervienne, nous parlions de rêves et quelque chose m'est revenu en tête qui m'avait échappé depuis Far Madding. La nuit que nous avons passé là-bas, j'ai fait un rêve, qui sera familier à Kaguya. Tu te souviens de celui que nous avons fait tous les deux avant Tar Valon ?</p><p>-L'espèce d'escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre et l'espèce de hurlement suivi par un rire atroce ? Tu sais, j'aurais cru que c'était plus difficile à oublier que ça, mais après tout ce qui nous est arrivé comme aventures, ça m'était un peu sorti de l'esprit.</p><p>-Moi de même. Toujours est-il que cette nuit là j'en ai rêvé à nouveau. Les détails se sont estompés, mais il me semble être descendu plus bas dans les ténèbres et le rire se transformait en sanglots. Avec l'enlèvement de Kaguya, en parler est passé au second plan, puis il y a eu l'urgence d'atteindre Maleka.</p><p>-Personne ne te reproche rien, Thorsan, lui assura Shamara.</p><p>-Je sais, à part moi même. Melisande avait dit que ce genre de rêves pouvait avoir de l'importance et j'aurais du en parler malgré tout. Et cette nuit j'ai fait un nouveau rêve.</p><p>-Le même ?</p><p>Il secoua la tête et entreprit de raconter son rêve de la nuit précédente. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il se répétait les détails pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier. Shamara et Kaguya écoutèrent attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois, ce qui aurait risqué de lui faire perdre le fil de son récit. Quand il eut terminé, Thorsan se mit à manger et les laissa réfléchir un moment.</p><p>-Tu crois que ce n'était pas un rêve normal ?, finit par demander Kaguya.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de rêves, c'est sûr, mais celui-là était étrange. Ils sont rarement si réalistes, non ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de rêves où le son soit si réaliste et la phrase à la fin sonnait comme un avertissement.</p><p>-C'était une voix de femme ?, demanda Shamara.</p><p>-Oui, qui parlait d'une voix sèche. Elle m'était vaguement familière. Tu penses à Ombre.</p><p>Ce n'était pas une question et Shamara hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord puis se remit à réfléchir en silence. Thorsan pinça les lèvres, un peu agacé qu'elle garde ses théories pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle adopte la réserve prudente d'une Aes Sedai, pas maintenant. Lui n'arrivait pas à concevoir quel pouvait être exactement le rapport entre Ombre et les rêves et même si Thorsan était debout depuis deux heures, celui-ci continuait de le perturber.</p><p>-Des idées ?, finit-il par demander sans cacher son mécontentement.</p><p>-Toutes très vagues, sinon je t'en parlerais, tu penses bien. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te répondre, c'est juste qu'on est en-dehors de ma zone de compétence. Je préférerais que nous en parlions à Elife d'abord pour voir si elle en sait davantage. Mais si tu veux garder ces rêves pour toi...</p><p>Les Trois Serments l'empêchaient de mentir et l'agacement de Thorsan disparut. La prudence était de mise en effet. Avant d'inventer des théories farfelues, ils devaient se renseigner.</p><p>-Voyons déjà à quel point c'est une personne de confiance. Melisande peut s'être trompée sur elle comme sur Caienne. Mais si notre impression est bonne, je n'ai aucun problème à lui en parler. Je sais que ces rêves sont importants.</p><p>-Tu n'as pas eu trop peur au moins ?, se moqua gentiment Kaguya.</p><p>-Non. Je sais que la Lumière ne disparaît pas même dans l'obscurité.</p><p>Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait de sortir une absurdité, mais Thorsan savait qu'il avait raison. La Lumière les guidait et peu importait à quel point le Ténébreux guidait le bras d'Ombre. La Lumière leur donnerait la force de les arrêter. Ils allaient voir Elife, la questionner, retrouver Tam al'Thor et avant que le soleil ne soit couché, ils auraient trouvé des pistes sur Ombre.</p><p>Salvien Honek arriva alors que Thorsan terminait son déjeuner. Ils se levèrent pour l’accueillir. Lui non plus ne portait pas sa cape de lige.</p><p>-Inutile de vous lever, vous avez le temps de terminer votre repas, fit-il en s'asseyant de lui même à la quatrième place de leur petite table. Elife a quelques heures à vous accorder et j'imagine que la journée sera longue pour tout le monde.</p><p>-Vous ne portez pas non plus votre cape de lige, maître Honek, nota Kaguya en lui tendant un verre d'eau. J'ai quand même la mienne dans mon sac, au cas où.</p><p>Honek leva un sourcil. Son regard passa du Saldaean à Thorsan, comme s'il s'étonnait que ce soit Kaguya le lige de Shamara. Le jeune homme se renfrogna en comprenant le sens de ce regard et Thorsan retint un ricanement pendant que Shamara lui soufflait assez peu discrètement qu'on était censé dire Salvien Gaidin pour un lige. La méprise de ce dernier risquait de se reproduire si Kaguya ne travaillait pas son attitude. À sa décharge, le héron qu'arborait désormais Thorsan n'arrangeait rien, mais la démarche presque féline et menaçante qu'arborait Honek et qu'ils avaient vu chez Mehtar et les autres liges d'Elife se travaillait. S'il voulait avoir le profil de l'emploi, il était temps qu'il se mette au travail.</p><p>-Appelez-moi Salvien. Non, je l'ai laissé au palais, répondit Honek. Elife est connue en ville, même si elle sort peu du palais, et je le suis donc par corrélation. Nous avons pensé plus sage de préserver votre anonymat tant que c'est possible. Les rumeurs se répandent vite en ville. Dès qu'on saura qu'il y a une deuxième Aes Sedai dans le coin et qu'elle furète partout, les langues se fermeront. Mais vous avez raison de la garder à proximité. Sa discrétion est parfois la seule protection dont un lige a besoin.</p><p>Thorsan jeta un coup d’œil discret au côté d'Honek. Il n'y avait d'épée, seulement un poignard. Quand à celle qu'il portait la veille, elle ne portait pas de héron, mais ce pouvait être un choix pour rester discret. Ils verraient ça plus tard. En attendant, il allait garder son épée cachée sous sa cape pour éviter les regards curieux.</p><p>-Nous préférons également la discrétion, tant qu'elle est possible. Je pense que nous changerons aussi régulièrement d'auberge pour éviter d'être repérés. Auquel cas, nous vous préviendrons du nouveau lieu où nous trouver. Et maintenant, je crois que nous sommes prêts.</p><p> </p><p>Salvien Honek les guida à travers le quartier jusqu'à une maison étroite peinte en bleu ciel adossée au canal principal. Les volets étaient ouverts, mais des voilages en cachaient l'intérieur. Honek sortit une clé, ouvrit et les laissa passer à l'intérieur. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas suivi, il referma à clé derrière eux. Dans la semi-obscurité, Thorsan distingua un escalier montant vers les étages. Salvien entra dans le salon à gauche, puis dans une sorte de bureau.</p><p>-Le canal est juste derrière ce mur, expliqua-t-il, et de l'autre côté c'est la place de Tammaz et le palais du roi. Elife a acheté cette maison il y a deux décennies pour s'assurer de pouvoir entrer et sortir discrètement du palais et l'a fait aménager en conséquence. Nous passerons par là.</p><p>Il s'approcha d'une bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur à côté d'une cheminée massive et appuya sur la corniche de celle-ci. Dans un déclic sonore, la bibliothèque s'écarta et un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur. Shamara invoqua un globe lumineux qui éclairait à quelques pas et ils s'engagèrent dans un souterrain humide qui descendait assez bas pour passer sous le canal. Après peut être cinq cent mètres, il remontait tout aussi brusquement jusqu'à une paroi de bois. Salvien appuya là encore à un endroit particulier et la paroi s'ouvrit.</p><p>Ils pénétrèrent les appartements privés d'Elife Meyhard par une deuxième bibliothèque. L'Aes Sedai possédait des appartements qui occupaient une partie du rez-de-chaussée du palais et donnaient sur les jardins de celui-ci. Par les fenêtres voilées, on pouvait voir des rangées d'arbres encore déplumés et de bosquets qui devaient être magnifiques une fois en fleur. En plus de la vaste pièce de réception dans laquelle ils se tenaient, on pouvait voir un couloir desservir d'autres pièces, probablement les chambres et la salle de bain. Un bureau et des bibliothèques occupaient une partie de la pièce, une table basse et des canapés l'autre. La décoration était sobre, tout dans des tons gris perlés, à l'exception d'un lourd tapis aux teintes gris clairs et bleus sombres qui dessinaient un motif marins et quelques tableaux représentant des scènes maritimes et des paysages de forêts.</p><p>Elife elle-même se tenait assise très droite sur un fauteuil placé près d'une fenêtre et lisait un livre tout en faisant danser une plume entre ses mains. C'était une jolie femme à la peau brune, aux yeux en amande et aux innombrables tresses noires qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait une robe gris perle qui montait jusqu'à son cou et décorée de fougères brunes brodées sur toute la partie basse. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge, tout comme à Caienne ou Melisande.</p><p>Les couleurs qui s'affichaient partout étaient celles de son Ajah, l'Ajah Grise. La veille, Shamara leur avait rapidement rappelé que là où les sœurs Vertes comme elle se consacraient à la lutte contre le Ténébreux et les Brunes comme Melisande à la recherche et la préservation du savoir, les Grises étaient des diplomates. Pour Thorsan, cela voulait dire qu'il fallait encore davantage se méfier de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche. Les Aes Sedai ne mentaient pas, mais elles jouaient avec la vérité.</p><p>En les entendant arriver, Elife referma son livre, le posa sur l'appui fenêtre et se leva pour les accueillir.</p><p>« Shamara Sedai, Thorsan Kehves et... Kaguya Duen, du moins si Salvien, il vous a bien décrit ?</p><p>-Oui, Elife, s'inclina celui-ci. Kaguya est le lige de Shamara par ailleurs, pas le contraire.</p><p>Elife leva le même sourcil étonné que Salvien mais ne s’appesantit pas sur le sujet. Elle possédait un léger accent qui trahissait son origine tarabonaise autant que ses tresses.</p><p>-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, poursuivit-elle.</p><p>-Nous aussi Elife, salua Shamara. Je serais venue vous voir plus tôt mais...</p><p>Elle était probablement plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne le montrait. C'était difficile de se comporter en égale avec une femme qui avait peut être trente ou cent trente ans de plus qu'elle et difficile de faire confiance après la trahison d'Elife.</p><p>-Mais vous êtes directement passés par la case ennuis, je comprend, sourit doucement l'Aes Sedai. Melisande, elle est comme ça aussi. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, mais d'abord, puis-je voir...</p><p>Elle désigna silencieusement l'épée que portait Thorsan à son côté. Il s'inclina légèrement pour marquer son assentiment et la dégaina pour la tendre à Elife. L'Aes Sedai ne s'en empara pas mais s'approcha pour l'examiner attentivement. Elle finit par hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.</p><p>-C'est bien la lame d'Asharen. J'ai vu Jardem Eshegon la porter des années durant. Cette épée a une histoire glorieuse, vous savez ? On ne sait où elle a acquis son nom exactement, mais elle a été portée par plusieurs liges depuis les Guerres Trolloques et elle a porté la mort jusque dans la Flétrissure. Jardem était devenu un maître dans l'art de la manier. Pouvez vous me racontez comment vous êtes venus en sa possession ?</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête et rengaina respectueusement l'épée. L'avoir gagnée au combat faisait de lui un maître d'arme, mais savoir qu'elle avait une histoire et qui l'avait porté avant lui le rendait plus honoré que jamais de la porter. Il commença à chercher ses mots, mais Elife l'interrompit d'un geste pour leur offrir de s'asseoir autour de la petite table. Une collation avait été dressée, mais personne ne se servit. Shamara, Kaguya et Thorsan s'assirent sur un canapé, Elife sur celui en face en prenant soin de ne pas plisser sa robe et de rester très droite. Elle semblait fort attachée au décorum. Honek, lui, resta debout, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés d'un air presque involontairement menaçant.</p><p>Une fois qu'ils furent convenablement assis, Thorsan commença à raconter comment ils en étaient venus à se battre à Maleka contre Moren Tulas et ses hommes. Il n'omit pas de dire qu'il était alors encore un Enfant de la Lumière et qu'il venait seulement de rejeter les derniers liens de fidélité qui le reliaient à l'organisation. Il omit par contre de parler du frère de Shamara, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la conversation, de l'Ajah Noire et des raisons de leur voyage en Illian qui interviendraient forcément plus tard dans la conversation.</p><p>-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela, finit par dire Elife quand il se tut. Il est bon de mettre des noms sur les tortionnaires de Jardem et je suis contente de voir que son épée, elle sera portée par quelqu'un qui en est digne. Il est regrettable que davantage d'Enfants de la Lumière ne réalisent pas à quel point ils se sont détournés de la Lumière.</p><p>-J'en était un. En tant que tel, je sais à quel point il est difficile de remettre en cause ce qui nous est inculqué dès les premiers jours où l'on endosse l'uniforme.</p><p>-Je comprends bien. J'avoue que je suis étonnée. Je me serais attendue à ce que Melisande, elle vous le fasse payer à sa manière. Elle n'aime vraiment pas les Enfants.</p><p>-Elle a préféré me donner les moyens d'ouvrir les yeux, répondit-il en pensant aux livres qui se trouvaient toujours au fond de ses sacs à l'auberge.</p><p>Elife sourit. Une étincelle amusée brillait dans son regard.</p><p>-Je n'imagine pas que là se trouvait la plaisanterie pour elle. Arracher une âme aux Enfants de la Lumière a du lui faire un immense plaisir. Mais je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas venue aussi, même si je comprend pourquoi elle évite toujours l'Illian. Nous étions très proches jadis et nous le sommes restées après avoir passé les épreuves, ce qui est rare. La mort de Jardem a tout changé. Pour Melisande, c'est de ma faute, et j'ai du mal à lui donner tort.</p><p>-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?, intervint Shamara. Nous connaissons une partie de l'histoire, assez pour avoir compris que c'était probablement Jardem dont parlait Tulas, mais...</p><p>Thorsan lui était reconnaissant de poser la question. Lui-même avait trop de fierté pour reconnaître son intense curiosité sur ce sujet. C'était un problème sur lequel il devait travailler. Elife soupesa la situation un instant, mais semble décider qu'ils avaient mérité d'en savoir plus après leur rôle dans cette histoire.</p><p>-C'était il y a quinze ans environ ans. Mattin Stepaneos venait de monter sur le trône et l'Ajah Grise m'a choisie pour être sa conseillère. Je suis venue et Melisande, elle m'a suivi. Elle s'est installée à demeure au palais et nous partagions tout. Je conseillais le roi, elle écrivait ses livres. Et puis, la guerre a commencé entre l'Altara et l'Amadicia. Le roi et une partie de ses troupes sont partis soutenir l'Altara pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre et que les Enfants de la Lumière, ils étendent encore leur influence. Plusieurs villages s'étaient fait massacrés sur la frontière altarane, comme Salidar. Nous sommes toutes les deux restées en Illian. Il était indispensable que tous voient que la Tour ne manipulait pas les événements pour détruire les Enfants. Tout cela doit vous être familiers, j'imagine.</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête. Il venait alors de rentrer chez les Enfants et avait été considéré comme trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour se rendre sur le front. Il ne le regrettait plus. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable par proximité dans cette histoire. Par contre, la façon dont on parlait de la guerre était très différente d'un côté et de l'autre du conflit. Ses anciennes allégeances pourraient lui poser problème dans la région. Il réprouvait le mensonge, mais ne parlerait d'elles que si c'était nécessaire. Inutile de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis.</p><p>-La guerre durait depuis quelques mois quand sont venues à nous les rumeurs de massacres dans des villages de ce côté de la frontière entre l'Altara et l'Illian, poursuivit Elife. Les Enfants de la Lumière, ils n'étaient pas censés avoir franchi celle-ci, le front était à une centaine de lieus à l'ouest, mais c'était suspect. Melisande était sur des charbons ardents. Vous la connaissez, elle n'aime pas rester immobile, surtout quand il y a une occasion de chercher l'aventure. Je lui ai donc proposé d'aller enquêter, ce qui était possible dans les limites fixées par la Tour et Mattin Stepaneos. Nous nous sommes séparées pour couvrir plus de terrain. J'ai été questionner les survivants de Sovise pendant qu'elle cherchait des traces des troupes ayant commis ces crimes. Elle et Jardem sont tombés dessus alors qu'ils finissaient de détruire un petit village pas très loin de Sovise, Maleka. Quand je dis ils, je parle des Blancs Manteaux, enfin des Enfants. Quand ils ont été reconnus pour ce qu'ils étaient, une Aes Sedai et son lige, Jardem, il les a retenus et a forcé Melisande a fuir. Seul, il avait une chance de leur échapper, mais ils ne l'aurait pas laissée repartir vivante, elle. Il y a trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas pu se venter d'avoir tué une Aes Sedai. Melisande, elle n'a accepté que pour galoper jusqu'à moi. Elle pensait me convaincre de venir l'aider à le libérer. Je l'en ai empêchée. Elle n'a accepté que parce qu'elle espérait me convaincre de revenir le libérer. Je l'en ai empêché. Ils étaient trop nombreux, nous nous serions fait tuer et ce n'est pas ce que Jardem aurait voulu. J'avais compris ce qu'elle ne voulait reconnaître, il était trop tard pour lui, et deux Aes Sedai seules ne pouvaient suffire à anéantir cinq cent hommes armés. C'est une leçon que certaines Aes Sedai ont du mal à accepter.</p><p>S'il fermait les yeux, Thorsan avait presque l'impression de voir la scène. Le village en flamme, le sourire satisfait de Moren Tulas pendant qu'il regardait l'inquisiteur Les Amaren torturer à mort le lige tout comme ils avaient torturé Lomar... Il ne mettait pas encore un visage sur chaque nom, mais ce serait le cas un jour. Et alors...</p><p>-Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour qu'elle ne sente pas sa mort, conclut Elife. Il a fallu l'entraîner de force jusqu'à Illian, sans quoi elle se serait fait tuer sans réussir à le sauver. Nous... disons que nous nous sommes hurlé dessus et que nous ne nous sommes jamais reparlé depuis. Elle est partie en pleine nuit. Le lendemain, j'envoyais les troupes restantes déloger les Enfants de Maleka et quelques temps plus tard, Salvien et moi sommes allés récupérer le corps et l'enterrer à côté des autres victimes. J'ai fait dresser la tombe et déposer dessus la lame d'Asharen que ces lâches avaient abandonné dans leur fuite, au cas où Melisande reviendrait un jour.</p><p>Sa voix se brisa presque sur ces derniers mots. Elife détourna le regard, mais ne put cacher l'humidité dans ses yeux. Thorsan lui même avait du mal à ne pas montrer ses émotions, mais il devait encore poser une question.</p><p>-A-t-on jamais su ce que faisaient là ces Enfants ?</p><p>-Ils profitaient que le roi soit occupé sur la frontière de l'Amadicia pour déstabiliser le pays et forcer Mattin Stepaneos à abandonner ou au moins à diviser ses armées, intervint Honek pendant qu'Elife retrouvait une contenance. Cela leur aurait permit d'agir impunément, comme en Altara où il n'y a pas vraiment d'autorité royale en dehors d'Ebou Dar. Malheureusement pour eux, Mattin Stepaneos a remporté une victoire décisive. Quand il est revenu avec toutes ses troupes et un traité en poche, ces troupes mobiles ont abandonné leurs projets et sont rentrées la queue entre les jambes en Amadicia.</p><p>L'Illian doit payer, pour la plus grande gloire de la Lumière, disait la lettre trouvée à Maleka et que Thorsan avait confiée à Lomar. Ils venaient prendre leur revanche, même sans l'aval de Pedron Niall. Cela prouvait une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils étaient des Amis du Ténébreux, au moins les chefs.</p><p>-Nous avons une carte trouvée là bas, se souvint-il, avec des villages signalés de différentes manière. Il s'agit probablement de ceux qu'ils ont déjà brûlés et ceux qu'ils comptaient attaquer.</p><p>-Voilà une carte que le roi aimerait avoir entre les mains. L'avez-vous ici avec vous ?</p><p>Thorsan la sortit de son sac. Salvien fit deux pas en avant pour s'en emparer. Il la consulta rapidement et hocha la tête.</p><p>-Cela correspond aux rares nouvelles en provenance de la région. Puis-je la garder un moment pour recopier ces informations ?</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête. Salvien s'éloigna pour s'emparer d'une autre carte. Il déposa les deux sur un bureau et se mit au travail.</p><p>-Pendant que Salvien s'occupe de ça, revenons au sujet qui nous préoccupe pour le moment, reprit Elife. Que venez-vous faire en Illian exactement ? Je devine que le sujet est des plus sérieux.</p><p>Shamara prit le relais pour raconter, aidée par quelques interventions de la part de Kaguya. Ils parlèrent de leurs aventures en Andor, d'Erenys Gilyard et du mystérieux Baidnabir avec qui elle correspondait en Illian, d'Ombre qui leur avait échappé de peu grâce à l'aide d'un ter'angreal, de Caienne et des informations qu'ils avaient obtenu à Tar Valon. Pas une seule fois l'Aes Sedai ne les interompit et elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de choc face à cette masse d'informations. Shamara conclut son récit en offrant à Elife la lettre que lui avait remise Melisande, un mois plus tôt.</p><p>L'Aes Sedai s'en empara et s'éloigna pour la lire près de la fenêtre. Thorsan en profita pour se servir un verre d'eau et réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Cependant, même si Thorsan avait du mal à mettre de côté Melisande, son lige et les Enfants, il remarqua que quoi que contienne la lettre de Melisande à Elife, cette dernière restait de marbre face à son contenu. Régulièrement, elle envoyait des coups d’œil inquisiteurs, principalement vers Shamara, mais aussi, de manière un peu plus étonnante, vers Kaguya, mais c'était le seul indice qu'elle dévoilait sur le contenu de celle-ci. Finalement, elle referma la lettre et la déposa sur son bureau.</p><p>-Cela fait beaucoup d'informations, concéda Elife en venant se rasseoir en face d'eux et en lissant soigneusement sa robe. Caienne, membre de l'Ajah Noire ! Je vous crois, bien sûr, et Melisande, elle se porte garante pour vous. Je pense même être moins surprise que Melisande sur ce coup là. Caienne, elle a toujours été... excessive, dans ses amitiés comme dans ses haines. Melisande et moi... disons que nous avons partagé bien plus de choses ensemble qu'avec Caienne, plus de confidences. Plusieurs fois sa jalousie, elle a manqué de prendre le dessus. Le pouvoir l'a tenté, je n'en suis pas surprise et elle devait attendre avec impatience une opportunité de s'en prendre à Melisande.</p><p>-Pensez-vous qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres Noires ?, demanda Thorsan en guettant sa réaction. Caienne, cette Noline Amatevos, et qui d'autre encore ?</p><p>-J'aimerais croire que ce sont les seules, mais je doute que mes souhaits correspondent à la réalité, confessa Elife sans trahir le moindre malaise par rapport au sujet.</p><p>-Il doit en être de même à Amador, reconnut Thorsan. Les Amis du Ténébreux gangrènent les Enfants de la Lumière. Eradiquer la corruption serait tout aussi difficile à la Tour que dans la Forteresse.</p><p>-Ce serait l’œuvre d'une vie, approuva l'Aes Sedai. Plusieurs ont du s'y essayer et y laisser leur vie.</p><p>-Le danger est omniprésent, remarqua Kaguya. On a de la chance d'être arrivés ici en vie et entier, hein ?</p><p>-Oui, approuva Shamara. Aussi mieux vaut se concentrer sur le problème immédiat : comment survivre assez longtemps pour mettre Ombre et Caienne hors d'état de nuire. Une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra réfléchir à un moyen de détruire totalement ces Amis du Ténébreux. Nous devons compter sur le fait que seule Caienne sait que nous sommes sur leurs traces pour le moment et agir avant qu'elle n'avoue à ses complices que l'Ajah Noure s'est dévoilée trop tôt.</p><p>Elife hocha gracieusement la tête et s'empara d'une tasse de thé qui se mit immédiatement à fumer.</p><p>-Exactement. Si elle avouait son échec, nous aurions toute l'Ajah Noire sur le dos, mais elle est trop fière et elle sait qu'elle en payerait autant le prix que nous. Cette Ombre vous mettra sans doute sur la piste. Je dois dire que ces révélations éclairent d'une lumière nouvelle certains problèmes que nous avons ici en Illian. Je crains qu'il ne nous faille parler politique maintenant, ajouta Elife.</p><p>On lisait sur le visage de Shamara comme sur un livre ouvert. Elle pensait qu'une sœur Grise ne craignait jamais de parler politique. Thorsan était d'accord avec elle. Cette femme faisait probablement de la politique en dormant.</p><p>-Nous vous écoutons, fit Shamara. Depuis notre arrivée hier nous avons entendu quelques rumeurs, mais la situation nous échappe en partie. Et il y a cette histoire de meurtres.</p><p>-J'y viendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais tout cela est lié. La situation politique en Illian est... désastreuse. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Le pouvoir de Mattin Stepaneos est contesté de toutes parts. Trop contesté, ai-je envie de dire. Après dix-sept ans sur le trône, le bilan de son règne est loin d'être mauvais. L'alliance avec l'Altara pendant la guerre des Blanc Manteaux a enrichi l'Illian et facilité le commerce entre les deux nations. Et oui, le conflit avec Tear semble repartit de plus belle pour la première fois depuis quarante ans, mais la rumeur accuse trop le roi d'en être seul responsable. On dit aussi qu'il s'écrase devant Tear ou au contraire qu'il n'en fait pas assez pour obtenir la paix.</p><p>-Les accusations sont un peu trop contradictoires, nota Shamara. Pratique, pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte.</p><p>-Exactement. Le tout sans aucune preuve, bien sûr. J'ai demandé à mes yeux et oreilles d'enquêter là-dessus, entre autres choses. Ernon le mendiant, il n'est que le dernier à mourir de manière suspecte alors qu'il enquêtait à ce sujet.</p><p>Sans doute que les nobles complotaient sitôt sortis du palais en pensant être loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Pour eux, un mendiant était invisible. Cet Ernon pouvait avoir surpris pas mal de secrets importants, malgré ou grâce à son infirmité, avant de finir par être repéré.</p><p>-Parlez nous de ces victimes, demanda Thorsan. Vous a-t-on renseigné sur Nathis Laros ?</p><p>-Tam al'Thor l'a fait hier au soir et je suis d'accord avec lui, la ressemblance est inquiétante. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais mit plus tôt dans la confidence, cet homme est intelligent et débrouillard. Salvien ?</p><p>Le lige vint s'assoir à côté d'Elife. Sans un mot, il rendit à Thorsan leur carte de la région récupérée chez les Enfants, puis libéra un coin de la table basse pour poser une carte de la ville d'Illian, avec ses palais, ses canaux et son port.</p><p>-Vous pourrez la garder quand nous auront terminé, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque. Nous en avons une autre. Voici, au sud, la maison où maîtresse Laros a été retrouvée morte. Ici, au nord-ouest, c'est Bastien Ter qui a été retrouvé mort dans son lit avec de grosses cloques sur tout le corps, comme des brûlures. C'était un marchand de papier prospère. Kaliava Dolis était une mère de cinq enfants et travaillait comme nourice chez dame Barina Serasin. On la retrouvée morte dans son lit au nord de la ville. Le lit était trempé, elle s'était noyée.</p><p>-Sur place ?, demanda Shamara.</p><p>-De toute évidence, oui. Personne n'a entendu de bruit et si le corps avait été trainé jusqu'au lit depuis le port ou un canal, quelqu'un aurait remarqué quelque chose et il y aurait eu de l'eau ailleurs dans la maison. Passons au suivant, à l'est. Lovar Mes était un forgeron retraité, retrouvé dans son lit aussi. Il ne portait aucune trace de blessures apparentes, mais arborait une expression horrifiée, figée dans la mort. Et maintenant, Ernon, ici près du palais.</p><p>Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Salvien entourait les lieux où avaient été retrouvées les victimes en ajoutant le nom et la date du décès. Celles-ci se répartissaient vraiment dans toute la ville.</p><p>-Vous avez fouillé chez eux ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Bien évidemment, mais sans rien trouver, ni d'indices sur leur mort, ni sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Aucun d'eux n'a eu le temps de transmettre leurs informations à Elife. Le mari de Kaliva dit que sa femme faisait de nombreux cauchemars ces derniers temps.</p><p>-Se connaissaient-ils ?, demanda Thorsan. Étaient-ils informés de l'existence les uns des autres ?</p><p>-Pas à notre connaissance, répondit Salvien. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'ailleurs. Quand à cette pièce, elle est protégée. Même le meilleur des espions ne pourrait rien entendre de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur si Elife ne le souhaite pas.</p><p>Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose que le le lige réponde à ces questions au lieu de l'Aes Sedai ? Celle-ci ne pouvait pas mentir, mais le lige n'était pas lié par les serments, lui. Thorsan soupçonnait Elife de ne pas tout leur dire, sans savoir si c'était son habituelle méfiance qui parlait ou quelque chose de plus concret.</p><p>-Le mari de Kaliva n'est pas le seul à parler de mauvais rêves, intervint Shamara en fronça les sourcils. D'autres en ville m'en ont déjà parlé, mais je n'avais pas prit l'information très au sérieux.</p><p>Cela devait vouloir dire l'informatrice à qui Shamara avait parlé à leur arrivée en Illian. Elife et Salvien échangèrent un regard qui signifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier. Le lige finit par hausser les épaules.</p><p>-C'est une piste, conclut-il.</p><p>-À plus d'un titre, s'enthousiasma Shamara. Ces histoires de rêves semblent nous poursuivre depuis quelques temps. Je comptais vous en parler et j'aimerais consulter votre bibliothèque, si vous avez des livres sur le sujet.</p><p>-C'est entendu, promit Elife, mais terminons de mon côté d'abord. Il me reste deux yeux et oreilles en vie. Le premier est Sol Marteni, un clerc du palais des Neufs. Il est averti du danger. Pour le moment, Salvien va le suivre et le protéger et s'il le faut, nous le ferrons disparaître et mettre en sécurité. Celle qui m'inquiète le plus pour l'instant, c'est Rami. Elle semble avoir disparu depuis deux jours, ou du moins, c'est le moment où nous avons réalisé qu'elle avait disparu puisqu'elle était censée nous faire un rapport ce jour là. Salvien, il n'a pas pu la retrouver.</p><p>-Qui est Rami exactement ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-Une enfant des rues qui surveille les quais pour moi. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, cela me donne bon espoir, mais il est difficile pour Salvien de protéger maître Marteni tout en pistant Rami.</p><p>Thorsan et les autres se consultèrent du regard. La piste était intéressante et il était hors de question de la laisser se refroidir. Discrètement, Salvien ajouta un nouveau cercle dans le coin où cette Rami avait été vue pour la dernière fois.</p><p>-Nous nous en chargeons !, déclara Kaguya. Les enfants des rues, c'est mon domaine. On ira enquêter sur le port et je suis sûr qu'on la retrouvera très vite. Je connais tous les bons endroits pour se cacher. Pas en Illian peut être, mais les gamins fonctionnent pareil partout.</p><p>-C'est entendu alors, et je vous remercie. Reste la question de Baidnabir.</p><p>Thorsan se redressa sur son siège. S'ils étaient là pour Ombre, et ignoraient totalement qui pouvait se cacher sous ce masque et cet accent changeant, ils étaient là aussi pour Baidnabir mais en savaient encore moins sur lui. Melisande avait trahi ce nom par le Flamboyant, ce qui indiquait un certain ego. C'était un Illianais, plutôt riche, ambitieux et désireux de soutenir une Amie du Ténébreux dans une guerre civile en Andor contre son aide pour s'emparer du pouvoir en Illian.</p><p>-J'ai n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, poursuivit Elife, mais je vois trois hommes qui pourraient correspondre au personnage que vous me décrivez. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins des trois hommes les plus ambitieux du pays. Le premier est Seran Oleanos.</p><p>-Je le connais !, s'exclama Kaguya. Enfin, je sais qui c'est. Il a gagné plusieurs batailles contre Tear, c'est ça ? On en parle jusqu'à Tar Valon.</p><p>-Oleanos, il est impétueux et belliciste, confirma Elife, mais c'est un excellent commandant. Il est très aimé des troupes qu'il commande, c'est à dire quasiment plus de la moitié des troupes d'Illian, en omettant les Compagnons. Il paraît qu'il a une chance folle sur un champ de bataille et deux des dernières victoires contre Tear lui sont effectivement imputables personnellement. Comme il gagne, le peuple l'adore. Cela dit, il n'a pas que des amis. Il aspire à commander toutes les troupes et s'est plusieurs fois opposé au roi et au Conseil à ce sujet.</p><p>-Un homme comme ça n'a aucun intérêt à ce que la guerre s'arrête, compris Thorsan. C'est elle qui lui donne du pouvoir. Si la paix vient, sa popularité disparaître.</p><p>-Exactement. La même chose est valable pour le deuxième homme. Jeordwyn Seranis, il commande un tiers des troupes d'Illian. Son frère appartient aux Neufs, ce qui explique la confiance qu'ils lui accordent, même s'il a remporté moins de victoire. C'est un politique, il sait être coulant avec le Conseil et parler leur langage, au contraire de Oleanos. Il essaie de se faire de nouveaux amis parmi les Neufs et critique plus ou moins ouvertement la parole du roi. Par ailleurs, il a voyagé plusieurs fois à l'étranger, en Cairhien, en Altara...</p><p>-Et en Andor, bien sûr, continua Shamara.</p><p>-Vous avez tout compris. Quand au troisième, il s'agit de Rael den Calos. C'est un ancien membre du Conseil des Neufs, qui a tenté de s'emparer du pouvoir lors de la première année du règne de Mattin Stepaneos. Il a été condamné par le roi et le Conseil, d'accord pour une fois, a se retirer sur ses terres et à ne plus entretenir le moindre homme d'arme. À l'époque, il avait trouvé des alliés parmi les membres de l'Assemblage, la troisième instance dirigeante de la ville qui n'a un pouvoir que sur les affaires commerciales. La rumeur dit qu'il serait revenu en ville, même si son manoir reste fermé.</p><p>-Je comptait enquêter sur le sujet, reprit Salvien, mais c'est là que les meurtres ont commencé. Quand à savoir s'il s'agit d'une coincidence... Ces trois hommes sont très ambitieux, c'est sûr. C'est les premiers que je soupçonnerais et le roi s'en méfie à raison.</p><p>-Il veut des preuves contre eux, approuva Elife. Votre arrivée, dont je lui ai parlé, tombe au moment parfait. Il vous confie donc Tam al'Thor, et si besoin d'autres compagnons. J'enquêterais au palais, vous en dehors. Rael den Calos, il est censément absent, à vous de voir si vous pouvez entrer chez lui et découvrir ce qu'il en est. Quand aux deux autres, je me charge de vous trouver au plus vite un moyen de les approcher.</p><p>C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Shamara luttait pour cacher une grimace. L'expérience et la place d'Elife comme conseillère du roi la remettaient au second plan. Thorsan compatissait. Il avait toujours eu du mal à obéir aux ordres et à abandonner une part de son indépendance.</p><p>-Ombre reste notre priorité, finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix ferme. Nous commencerons par chercher Rami, puis Ombre. Si nous tombons sur une preuve en chemin sur ces trois hommes, nous vous informerons. Sinon...</p><p>-Je comprends parfaitement, concéda Elife. Peut être trouverais-je moi même quelque chose ici. Une femme pourrait bel et bien se trouver derrière un de ces trois hommes et je me centrerais là-dessus. En attendant, je vois que votre lige, il s'impatiente, Shamara. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les hommes s'occuper de leur côté pendant que nous discutons de cette histoire de rêves ? Au cas où, je vous donnerais aussi un double des clés de la maison du canal, pour me rejoindre ici en toute discrétion. Peu de gens connaissent ce passage.</p><p>Thorsan se retourna. Kaguya s'était levé et furetait d'un air curieux du côté de la bibliothèque. Quand à savoir s'il regardait le mécanisme ouvrant le souterrain ou les tranches des livres... Il leva au ciel. En plus du reste, Kaguya devait travailler sur ses capacités de concentration. En l'occurence, le sujet des rêves intéressait Thorsan au premier plan. Il s'apprêtait à protester quand la main de Salvien se posa sur son épaule.</p><p>-Ce serait parfait. Tu sais que nous avons rendez-vous sur le terrain d'entraînement.</p><p>-C'est vrai, j'oubliais, mon gaidin. Je ne vous retient pas alors.</p><p>Thorsan leva un sourcil interrogateur mais le lige ne consentit pas à s'expliquer. Seul indice, il portait maintenant une épée elle aussi marquée du héron. Curieux, Thorsan décida d'accepter l'invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Le terrain d'entraînement du palais était d'une taille impressionnante et de nombreux hommes s'entraînaient de tous les côtés. Le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant avait manqué à Thorsan, tout comme la fraternité des soldats, même s'il ne regrettait plus aucun de ces choix de ces deux derniers mois.</p><p>Tam al'Thor se tenait là à surveiller une partie de l'entraînement. Il était un des rares à ne pas porter d'uniforme, contrairement à la veille. Il s'approcha en les voyant, accompagné d'un autre homme portant l'uniforme et la cape verte brodée d'abeilles des Compagnons ainsi qu'un nœud de capitaine, tout comme Tam la veille.</p><p>-Salvien Gaidin, Kaguya Gaidin, maître Kehves. Soyez les bienvenus. Thorsan, j'imagine que vous avez été informé ?</p><p>-Pas vraiment non. De quoi s'agit-il ?</p><p>-Vous avez récemment gagné cette épée et le héron, m'a-t-on dit, intervint le deuxième compagnon. Je suis Gys Ormas, troisième capitaine des Compagnons et nous sommes tous les trois là pour vous voir prouver vos capacités. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir votre adversaire entre Tam et Salvien Gaidin.</p><p>La veille, Tam lui avait dit qu'il devrait confirmer qu'il méritait le héron, mais il ne s'était pas entendu que ce soit aussi rapide. Cela valait mieux ainsi. Thorsan appréciait de faire ses preuves le plus rapidement possible, d'abord devant ces deux hommes avec qui ils allaient être amenés à travailler, ensuite à lui-même. Il devait mériter l'épée de Jardem Eshegon. Bien sûr, le fait d'avoir vaincu et tué Tulas prouvait qu'il la méritait, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire de la lame d'Asharen, il ressentait le besoin de prouver une fois de plus qu'il l'avait justement gagnée. Peut être voulait-il aussi faire ses preuves devant Jardem lui-même.</p><p>Alors, qui affronter ? Il serait bon de prendre la mesure du talent de Tam puisqu'ils risquaient très vite de devoir se battre côte à côte, et Tam était un adversaire jeune, qui avait lui aussi à prouver qu'il méritait son héron, alors que Salvien vieillissait doucement. Tous deux donneraient tout ce qu'ils avaient dans ce combat.</p><p>D'un autre côté, Salvien avait trente ou quarante ans d'expérience derrière lui. Il devait connaître la plupart des trucs que Thorsan voulait lui opposer. Au contraire, il vieillissait et le risque était que le combat ne s'éternise pas et ne prouve pas totalement le mérite de Thorsan.</p><p>Les deux options étaient tentantes, mais il fallait choisir.</p><p>-Je serais ravi de vous affronter, Salvien Gaidin, s'inclina-t-il devant ce dernier.</p><p>Salvien semblait presque surpris de son choix, mais s'inclina et dégaina son épée. En l'affrontant, Thorsan voulait prouver à quelqu'un qui avait connu Jardem Eshegon que son héritage était entre de bonnes mains. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le milieu du terrain, libéré par les soldats qui s'assemblèrent autour, formant une arène improvisée. Tam et Gys Ormas se placèrent chacun sur un côté, face à face, prêts à juger l'épreuve. Thorsan et son adversaire firent quelques moulinets d'entraînement puis se mirent en position, tous deux dans une position classique.</p><p>-Vas-y Thorsan, rends nous tous fiers !, hurla Kaguya d'un coin du terrain.</p><p>Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne lui accorda aucune sorte d'importance, tout entier concentré sur son adversaire. Le duel de regard aurait pu se prolonger un long moment, mais Thorsan était là pour montrer ses talents. Il se fendit en avant pour couper les nuages. Salvien para et contre-attaqua brutalement avec le chêne secoue ses branches. Après ça, les coups s'enchaînèrent très vite. Thorsan était incapable de planifier plus d'un coup à l'avance. Seuls quelques uns de ses coups atteignaient leur cible, mais, à sa grande satisfaction, il en allait de même pour ceux de Salvien. En temps normal, pour ce genre d'exercices, ils se seraient contentés d'épées d'entraînement en bois, mais ici l'enjeu était trop important. Les épées étaient réelles, mais ils veillaient à taper du plat de la lame ou à s'arrêter juste avant de toucher. Cela rendait le combat bien plus difficile et fatiguant, même en embrassant le Vide comme Thorsan l'avait appris.</p><p>Salvien fatiguait peut être plus vite à cause de son âge, mais il compensait par une grande maîtrise des formes à l'épée, et du combat de manière générale. Ils étaient tous les deux prudents dans les coups qu'ils portaient, mais ils risquaient tout de même une blessure grave sur une erreur et Thorsan avait besoin d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour le reste de la journée. Il décida d'en finir en plus vite et lut la même détermination dans le regard du lige. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe gauche, para le lion sur la colline et amorça un pas en arrière. Quand Salvien répondit par un pas de côté et effectua une rotation avec son épée pour un coup de taille, Thorsan sourit. Il l'avait amené là où il le souhaitait. Il leva son épée et coupa la soie de haut en bas. Salvien, prit au dépourvu, manqua de trébucher et abaissa son épée dans un geste de reddition.</p><p>-Inutile d'aller plus loin. Vous avez prouvé votre valeur, Thorsan Kehves. Vous êtes digne du héron. Digne de cette épée et de ceux qui l'ont porté avant vous.</p><p>-Merci, s'inclina Thorsan en rengainant. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.</p><p>Pendant un instant, le visage sévère de Salvien s'éclaira d'un sourire.</p><p>-Je dois dire qu'avec ce niveau, je m'étonnes que ce ne soit pas vous que Shamara Sedai ait choisi comme lige.</p><p>-Je n'en doute pas, sourit à son tour Thorsan. Kaguya a cependant bien des atouts. Il doit juste apprendre à les exploiter. Shamara a simplement su voir son potentiel avant tous les autres.</p><p>-Peut être. Il est joli garçon et les Vertes choisissent souvent leurs liges comme ça, mais on finit toujours par en faire de bons escrimeurs. Je crois que ça prendre cependant pas mal de temps pour celui-là.</p><p>Salvien n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais Thorsan savait que Kaguya finirait par le surprendre. Après ça, ils se serrèrent respectueusement la main. Salvien Honek était peut être sur le déclin, mais il avait dû être un adversaire proprement formidable par le passé et il serait un allié de choix à l'avenir. Tam se rapprocha à son tour en hochant la tête d'un air impressionné.</p><p>-Belle maîtrise de l'épée ! J'ai de mon côté obtenu l'autorisation du roi de poursuivre nos recherches. Je suis à votre disposition et celle de votre compagne.</p><p>-Nous devons encore la retrouver, mais merci. Ce sera un plaisir et un honneur de travailler côte à côte.</p><p>Kaguya s'approcha à son tour et frappa bruyamment l'épaule de Thorsan.</p><p>-Bravo Thorsan ! Je savais que tu allais gagner !</p><p>-Je n'ai ni gagné, ni perdu. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le but de l'exercice.</p><p>-Si tu le dis... Tu sais, j'arrive de mieux en mieux à percevoir les mouvements quand tu combat, je suis plus très loin de combattre comme ça moi aussi et alors vous n'aurez qu'à bien vous tenir.</p><p>Salvien l'examina de haut en bas d'un air impassible.</p><p>-Touche-moi, ordonna-t-il.</p><p>Kaguya bafouilla, réalisant l'étendue de sa vantardise, mais réalisa qu'il était obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout et dégaina. Salvien n'en prit même pas la peine, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Thorsan. Il avait entraîné Kaguya. Pour cette seule raison, Salvien aurait du lui donner un peu plus que le bénéfice du doute.</p><p>Kaguya n'attaqua pas immédiatement. Il sentait bien qu'on les sous-estimait et savait qu'il n'avait pas encore le niveau pour affronter quelqu'un comme le lige. Il ne pourrait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise qu'une seule fois. Après quelques secondes passées à soupeser les différentes options, il se précipita en avant de la manière la plus barbare qui soit avant d'imiter la posture de l'arc de la lune pour tenter de frapper de taille Salvien. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté à la dernière seconde, dégaîna à la vitesse de l'éclair et répliqua. Déstabilisé, Kaguya tomba en arrière. Salvien rengaina et lui tendit une main.</p><p>-Bien essayé, reconnut Salvien. Cette manœuvre aurait fonctionné si je n'avais pas quarante ans d'expérience derrière moi. Nous nous occuperons de ton cas, mais je dois reconnaître que ton ami a dit vrai. Tu as du potentiel. Et maintenant, je dois vous quitter. Le service d'Elife m'appelle.</p><p>Le lige s'inclina raidement et s'éclipsa en toute discrétion.</p><p>-Il ne changera jamais, murmura Shamara d'une voix gorgée d'affection.</p><p>Elle s'était approchée sans qu'il ne l'entende. La manœuvre de Kaguya avait retenu toute son attention.</p><p>-Probablement pas, mais c'est pour cela que tu l'apprécie.</p><p>Shamara rougit. Elle faisait un peu plus que de l'apprécier, après tout.</p><p>-Ta conversation avec Elife a été fructueuse ?</p><p>-Oui, mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Je vais vous raconter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Les enfants d'Illian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils sortirent du palais en écoutant Shamara parler de ce qu'elle avait appris de plus pendant que Thorsan démontrait une fois de plus qu'il était le meilleur. Elle avait raison, ce n'était malheureusement pas grand chose. Ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Kaguya. Quand il avait regardé la bibliothèque de l'Aes Sedai, il n'avait quasiment vu que des livres de lois et autres choses du même style. À part une Aes Sedai, n'importe qui s'endormirait avant la vingtième page de n'importe lequel de ses livres.</p><p>Les rêves n'étaient pas la spécialité d'Elife, mais elle avait pu lui dire qu'il était possible de s'infiltrer dans les rêves et de modifier ceux-ci. C'était un pouvoir réservé à de rares personnes et elle ne connaissait personne qui en soit capable à la Tour. Apparemment, des ter'angreal donnaient aussi cette capacité. Il aurait fallu payer cher pour convaincre Kaguya d'en utiliser un. Elife avait également confirmé l'existence d'un monde des rêves, qu'elle appelait tel'aran'rhiod où on se rendait parfois sans se rendre compte en dormant – mais pas toujours, ce qui semblait particulièrement illogique – et où toute blessure subie se répercutait au réveil. Kaguya en était sûr, Ombre tuait ses victimes dans leurs rêves. C'était la chose la plus cruelle et terrifiante dont il avait jamais entendu parler. Ne pas être en sécurité dans son lit, il connaissait ça. En grandissant, il était même content quand il avait un lit où ne pas être en sécurité. Mais être en danger même dans ces rêves, c'était autre chose...</p><p>Au moins Shamara avait promit de consacrer dès que possible les quelques heures nécessaires pour apprendre le tissage qui les protégeraient tous. D'ici là, Kaguya se promettait de ne dormir que d'une oreille.</p><p>En attendant, ils avaient une journée chargée qui s'annonçait. Et tout d'abord, il leur fallait chercher la petite Rami, qui, d'après la description qu'Elife avait fourni à Shamara, n'était pas si petite. Ils cherchaient une gamine d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux très clairs, au petit nez retroussé et aux taches de rousseur. Avec un physique comme ça dans un pays où la plupart des gens avaient le teint olivâtre et les cheveux noirs, elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver.</p><p> </p><p>En arrivant sur les quais, Kaguya déchanta. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que le port soit plus grand que ceux de Pont-Blanc et de Maradon, mais pas à ce point. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la quête que tenait Thorsan et où son collègue Salvien avait indiqué le coin où trouver Rami. En fait, le port s'étendait du nord au sud de la ville sur toute la rive de la Manetherendelle, bien plus large ici qu'à Pont-Blanc ou en Saldaea. Le vent marin leur fouettait le visage et Kaguya adorait déjà son odeur particulière, mais de là où ils étaient, il était impossible de voir la mer. Il se sentait frustré. Il avait longtemps rêvé de la voir, et même dans l'un des plus grands ports du monde, c'était quand même impossible de voir plus que l'eau trouble du port.</p><p>Des dizaines, peut être des centaines de bateaux chargeaient et déchargeaient leur marchandise. Kaguya reconnut des bateaux fluviaux venus d'Andor, de Saldaea et d'Arad Doman, pour en avoir vu dans le passé, et Shamara lui désigna des bateaux d'Illian, d'Ebou Dar, du Tarabon, et même un vaisseau du Peuple de la Mer, beaucoup plus fin et léger que les autres, alors même qu'il devait traverser l'océan pour rentrer dans les îles. Kaguya demanda comment il survivait aux tempêtes, mais même Shamara n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait par contre aucun bateau en provenance de Tear en vue. Pas étonnant, vu la guerre entre les deux nations.</p><p>-Ça va nous prendre un sacré bout de temps pour trouver cette fille, s'exclama-t-il.</p><p>-Arrête de geindre, lui demanda Thorsan. On a toute la journée devant nous et il devrait nous rester même assez de temps pour t'entraîner afin que tu ne ridiculises pas une nouvelle fois devant Salvien.</p><p>Kaguya croisa les bras, vexé.</p><p>-J'ai failli le toucher et il l'a dit lui-même. Je suis peut être pas maître d'arme, c'est vrai, mais n'empêche que j'ai tué des Trollocs et des Chiens Noirs.</p><p>-Attention à ce que ça ne te fasses pas perdre toute humilité. <span><span>Ne présume pas de tes capacités, tu as encore de l'expérience a acquérir. </span></span></p><p>Kaguya soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que Thorsan ai toujours raison ? Il venait de devenir lige, il avait bien le droit de se vanter un peu quand même. Thorsan était peut être maître d'arme, mais lui portait une cape de lige et était le défenseur juré d'une Aes Sedai, c'était tout aussi impressionnant. En fait, Thorsan devait être un peu jaloux que Melisande ne lui ai pas proposé la même chose.</p><p>-Vous avez raison Kaguya, intervint Tam tout en essayant de cacher un sourire amusé. L'endroit est trop vaste, on pourrait y passer la journée en passant à côté des bonnes informations. Le mieux serait de nous séparer et de faire le point au bout d'un certain temps, puis aller voir un peu plus loin si nous n'obtenons rien ici.</p><p>-Bonne idée, Tam, approuva Shamara. Je vais questionner les marchands, concentrez-vous sur les quais.</p><p>-Dans ce cas j'interrogerais les débardeurs, proposa Tam.</p><p>-Et moi les navires marchands, décréta Thorsan. J'en profiterais bien pour voir si ici aussi on parle de rêves étranges. Kaguya ?</p><p>Il se mordit les lèvres. Quelque chose était anormal, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Du regard, il parcourut les quais encombrés, la foule de travailleurs, d'artisans, de commerçants, d'acheteurs et de badauds juste venu regarder arriver et repartir les navires. Thorsan répéta sa question, mais il lui fit signe de se taire. Il était à deux doigts de comprendre ce qui clochait. Il voyait beaucoup d'Illianais, ça c'était normal, des Altarans, des Andorrans, toutes les nations représentées ou presque, des hommes et des femmes, des nobles et des pauvres, tous les âges de...</p><p>Là. Il y était.</p><p>-Il n'y a pas d'enfants.</p><p>-Quoi ?, s'étonna Shamara. Si, regarde, il y a un garçon là-bas, et un autre dans le coin, près de cette boutique.</p><p>-Avec leurs mères qui les tiennent par la main, d'accord. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas du tout de gamins des rues. Il devrait y en avoir des tas, non ? À Maradon, c'est près des marchés qu'on en trouve le plus. C'est là qu'on a le plus de chance de trouver ou de voler de la nourriture. Alors j'imagine que le port devrait grouiller de gamins prêts à saisir une bourse ou un déjeuner abandonné depuis deux minutes. Je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais fait à leur âge.</p><p>Les autres se mirent à leur tour à observer le port, plus attentivement. Kaguya continua à chercher, en vain. Tous furent obligés de se rendre à son avis, aucun gamin des rues ne traînait dans le coin. Ils finirent par se séparer et interroger à gauche et à droite. Kaguya choisit de se consacrer sur les ruelles qui partaient du port. S'il était un de ces enfants, c'est là qu'il se cacherait, profitant de l'obscurité de la ruelle pour surveiller sans être vue et foncer à la première occasion récupérer tout ce qui traînait pour aller le cacher dans un coin sûr.</p><p>Il pouvait presque se revoir à Maradon avec ses amis. Il avait été trop maigre, trop crasseux, trop frigorifié pour faire autre chose que voler pour survivre. Luan n'avait peut être pas fait grand chose pour eux et il ne regrettait pas qu'elle pourrisse dans les prisons de Far Madding, mais au moins, elle les avait sortit du ruisseau. Maintenant qu'il mangeait à sa faim, qu'il portait une belle armure et qu'il était un lige, c'était facile d'oublier la misère et de se rappeler les bons moments. Il y en avait eu. Kaguya se rappelait les fous rires avec Dunak, les jeux inventés avec deux bouts de bois et trois cailloux avec Sokino et les moments passés à prétendre être de grands seigneurs et de grandes dames en s'habillant de vieux rideaux avec Lydine. Il était presque un grand seigneur maintenant. Dunak était mort, Lydine en prison et Sokino... Qui pouvait savoir avec elle ? Kaguya se désintéressait du sujet. C'était celle qu'il regrettait le moins.</p><p>Et pourtant, il y avait eu de bons moments...</p><p>Luttant contre cette ridicule nostalgie, Kaguya fouina derrière les tonneaux et les caisses, interrogea les passants et les travailleurs, sans rien trouver. Pourtant, ces entrepôts peu fréquentés devaient offrir des tas de cachettes. Il n'y avait même pas de trognons de pomme abandonnés par terre. Quelques grafitis sur les murs prouvaient quand même que des enfants passaient dans le coin, des dessins maladroits et des messages d'insultes vis à vis d'autres bandes ou des adultes qui frappaient un peu trop fort.</p><p>Lui-même avait pris quelques torgnoles en son temps. Son oreille droite avait tinté au moins une semaine après qu'un boucher l'ait rossé pour avoir posé ses mains sales sur un jambon fraîchement fumé. Dunak avait eu le nez cassé, une fois, quand d'autres gosses avaient voulu leur piquer leur planque. Ils avaient gagné et fêté leur victoire toute la journée, avant d'être délogés le lendemain par une bande plus âgée. Après ça, ils avaient dormi une semaine dans la rue.</p><p>Le bon vieux temps qui n'en était pas un. Il n'était pas question que Kaguya le regrette. Il pouvait faire semblant la plupart du temps, mais personne dans le groupe ne s'en était bien sortit. Dunak s'écrasait devant tout le monde pour être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait quand ça irait mal, Lydine geignait systématiquement pour amadouer les autres et avait décidé depuis longtemps que rien n'était de sa faute, Sokino écrasait les pieds et les mains de tous ceux qui la gênaient et voyait tous les autres comme des outils, et lui ? Lui prétendait que tout allait bien, qu'il allait bien et que tout irait toujours bien. Lui se disait trop souvent qu'il ne valait rien et ne vaudrait jamais grand chose. S'il n'y faisait pas attention, il se surprenait à penser qu'il ne méritait pas son épée et sa cape, l'amitié de Thorsan et l'amour de Shamara. Il surjouait en permanence pour être sûr qu'on l'aimerait quand même.</p><p>Kaguya se força à penser à autre chose. C'était plus difficile que d'habitude parce que ces gamins invisibles lui rappelait trop son passé. Tout ça pesait lourd sur son estomac, et l'impatience grandissante de Shamara et son inquiétude pour lui, qu'il sentait dans un coin de sa tête, n'arrangeaient rien. Elle voulait l'aider, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose, juste prétendre que tout ça ne le touchait pas sans qu'elle décide qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ?</p><p>Les gens qu'il interrogeait n’arrangeaient rien. Ou bien ils disaient n'avoir rien remarqué, ou bien ils se félicitaient de ne plus avoir cette salle engeance sous les pattes. Pour eux, les gamins des rues n'étaient bons qu'à crever dans un coin avant de devenir un problème plus sérieux. S'ils mourraient de faim, ils n'avaient qu'à laisser la faim les tuer véritablement au lieu de voler les honnêtes gens. D'ailleurs, s'ils pouvaient avoir la bonté de mourir ailleurs que devant leur porte, ce serait parfait.</p><p>Kaguya avait envie de leur cracher au visage à tous.</p><p>Il sentit soudain quelque chose dans le lien qu'il partageait à Shamara. C'était comme si elle l'incitait doucement à la rejoindre. Kaguya n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait faire ça avec le lien. Il aurait pu refuser de la rejoindre, mais ça valait mieux que de hurler sur un imbécile ignorant, aussi Kaguya s'éloigna en plein milieu d'une conversation et traversa la foule pour rejoindre Shamara, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il savait parfaitement où elle se tenait et avança en ligne droite, sauf quand il devait contourner un attroupement. De toute manière, impossible de la rater dans sa jolie robe verte.Sang et cendres. Elle était si belle qu'il en avait le souffle coupé, et quand elle souriait, c'était encore pire.</p><p>-Je m'ennuyais sans toi, déclara-t-elle en passant un bras sous le sien.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle l'avait fait venir parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Heureusement, elle ne posa pas de questions. De toute façon, Kaguya n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, ou en aurait été incapable. Elle se contenta de l'entraîner vers une boutique en expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé jusqu'ici, mais que sa présence devrait lui porter chance.</p><p>Le premier marchand qu'ils interrogèrent, un vendeur de cordes et de courroies, n'avait rien remarqué et ne savait rien. Il avait effectivement remarqué que la marchandise disparaissait moins que d'habitude, mais en avait attribué la raison au froid qui gardait les gamins des rues à l'abri. Kaguya eut envie de lui rire au nez. Un gamin qui meurt de faim ne peut se permettre de rester au chaud, se retint-il de dire. Sans compter que le temps s'était nettement réchauffé.</p><p>Le deuxième marchand, un grand type maigre qui vendait du tabac de mauvaise qualité, donna raison à Shamara. Kaguya lui portait peut être chance après tout. D'abord revêche, le marchand se détendit quand Shamara commença à le questionner sur le cours du tabac et à lui demander lequel il conseillerait à quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose. C'est là qu'on voyait qu'elle était une fille de commerçant. Elle avait grandi dans ce milieu, bien au chaud.</p><p>Non. Cesser d'y penser. D'ailleurs, Shamara n'était pas vraiment à envier vu qui elle avait comme frère et comme parents. Kaguya se força à s'intéresser à la conversation. Malheureusement, quand le marchand compris que Shamara ne comptait pas acheter quoi que ce soit, il commença à se refermer. Quand elle aborda la question des enfants, il se mit à froncer les sourcils.</p><p>-Je préférerais que vous posiez pas de questions là-dessus, ma dame. Et si vous ne m'achetez rien, j'ai des clients.</p><p>La boutique était absolument vide.</p><p>-Pourquoi ne devrait-on pas poser de questions là-dessus ?, demanda Shamara, d'un ton faussement ingénu.</p><p>-Déjà parce que c'est pas un sujet de discussion pour une dame.</p><p>Comme si Shamara ne valait pas dix fois mieux que vingt dames de la cour d'Illian et comme si on pouvait l'empêcher de s'intéresser à tous les sujets qu'elle voulait. Le marchand ne la connaissait pas.</p><p>-Mais encore ? Je vous assure que je ne veut pas le moindre mal. Je m'inquiète juste pour eux.</p><p>Ses grands yeux innocents semblaient faire de l'effet sur la mauvaise humeur du marchand, mais s'il lui demandait pourquoi, Shamara serait bloquée par les Serments qui l'empêchaient de mentir. Une belle absurdité cette histoire là. Mentir était trop utile pour s'en priver. En attendant, Kaguya pouvait l'aider sur cette histoire-là.</p><p>-Une gamine a tenté de voler son sac à la noble dame, expliqua-t-il comme s'il était son garde du corps, mais je l'ai arrêtée. Une grande maigre aux cheveux très clairs, mal habillée. Une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, la noble dame a décidé qu'elle voulait la retrouver.</p><p>-Et pourquoi ça ? Pour la punir ?</p><p>-Pour l'aider, elle et ces amis si elle en en reprit Shamara. Ces pauvres enfants ont bien besoin d'une amie.</p><p>Ils avait surtout besoin d'un bon repas chaud et d'un lit sans punaises. Probablement d'un bon bain. En attendant, les beaux yeux de Shamara et sa sincérité semblèrent convaincre le marchand.</p><p>-J'ai déjà vu cette petite et sa bande. Elle s'appelle Rami, ou Rati. Peut être même que c'était son vrai nom. Ces gosses en changent plus souvent que de chemise. Ils traînent régulièrement par ici, oui. Ils viennent mendier sur les quais et volent à l'occasion. J'ai pas trop ce problème moi, ils auraient du mal à manger mon tabac. Alors si vous voulez les aidez, tant mieux. Sinon, ne leur filer pas une raclée trop forte. Ce sont peu être des petits voleurs, mais ils ne méritent pas de recevoir plus que des contusions.</p><p>Charmant. Dire qu'à un moment, Kaguya avait même cru avoir affaire à un être humain décent.</p><p>-Où peut-on les trouver ?, demanda Shamara sans réagir, même si Kaguya la sentait bouillir.</p><p>-À ma connaissance, ils vivent dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté à quelques rues d'ici, mais c'est vrai que je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Tournez à gauche en sortant de ma boutique, puis à droite après l'auberge des Vingts Vents. Là, continuez tout droit jusqu'au maréchal-ferrant. En tournant dans sa rue, vous verrez l'entrepôt. Pas difficile de le reconnaître, c'est celui qui a l'air a deux doigts de s'effondrer sur lui-même.</p><p>-Merci bien.</p><p>La voix de Shamara était sèche. Kaguya aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais n'osa pas. Pas en public. Il se contenta de la suivre dehors en crispant sa main sur son épée.</p><p>-Bon au moins, nous avons une piste cette fois !, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix satisfaite. Je commençais à me dire que sans mettre mon anneau sous le nez de chaque passant, on n'obtiendrait rien du tout. Reste à voir si Rami est vraiment à cet entrepôt. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que quelqu'un là bas nous renseignera.</p><p>Kaguya secoua la tête.</p><p>-Ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Je connais les gamins des rues, ils se confieront pas comme ça. Ils vont croire que tu lui veux du mal. Elle se cache déjà, alors tu imagines ! Non, si on veut des réponses, il faut d'abord gagner leur confiance. Ça pourrait bien être compliqué. Il faut pas croire, ce sont peut être des enfants, mais je te garantis qu'ils ont tous un couteau caché quelque part. Peut être même deux ou trois, s'ils sont particulièrement ambitieux.</p><p>-Alors comment les amadouer ?</p><p>C'était la première fois que Kaguya était celui qui maîtrisait le plus la situation. Vu la raison, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit.</p><p>-Je connais pas ceux-là en particulier, mais de façon générale, je pense pas qu'on prenne beaucoup de risque en venant avec de la nourriture. Viande séchée, poisson, pain,... Tout ce qui tient au corps leur ira. Et si ça pourrit pas en quelque jours, c'est encore mieux.</p><p>-Voyons ce que nous trouvons sur le port alors. Et rejoignons les autres. Heureusement que j'ai placé une trace sur eux, sinon on pourrait mettre des heures à les retrouver dans cette foule.</p><p>Que voulez-vous, tout le monde ne pouvait pas recevoir l'honneur de devenir lige.</p><p> </p><p>L'entrepôt était tel que l'avait décrit le commerçant : sale, poussiéreux et à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Les fenêtres étaient obscurcies par des décennies de fumée et de crasse accumulée, les poulies de l'étage étaient cassées. Le refuge parfait pour des enfants. Au premier abord, l'endroit était innocupé. Ils s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement possible, conscients d'être peut être observé, et traversèrent la cour envahie par l'herbe. Même en se collant aux fenêtres, ils ne virent rien de plus. Kaguya était persuadé que c'était à l'étage que se trouvaient les guetteurs. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte en silence, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Elle était fermée à clé, mais Kaguya s'y connaissait en serrures. Après avoir sorti et enfilé sa nouvelle cape de lige pour profiter de la discrétion que son étrange tissu lui offrait, il sortit ses instruments et la crocheta sans difficulté.</p><p>-Le tour est joué, murmura-t-il en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.</p><p>À l'intérieur, tout était sombre et silencieux. Il faisait froid. Une fenêtre cassée laissait rentrer un peu de lumière et de l'air froid et faisait danser les cendres au dessus d'un petit peu éteint au centre de la pièce. La lumière éclairait juste assez la pièce pour lui permettre de distinguer de grosses caisses, certaines défoncées ou rongées par les rats et, plus loin, un escalier de bois qui montait jusqu'à une espèce de coursive. Il devait y avoir encore d'autres caisses là haut. Pas le moindre signe de mouvement, ni à l'étage, ni au rez-de-chaussée. Kaguya s'approcha du feu et s'accroupit. Les cendres étaient encore chaudes, on y avait récemment lancé le contenu d'un cruchon d'eau voisin.</p><p>-Je vous garantis qu'ils étaient là il y a quelques minutes, souffla-t-il aux autres. Mais où sont-ils passés ?</p><p>Un éclair métallique au premier étage fut son seul avertissement. Par réflexe, Kaguya se laissa tomber en arrière et roula derrière une pile de caisses. Le carreau d'arbalète qui l'aurait tué se planta dans le sol près du feu. Un juron retentit en haut. Une voix mâle, adulte, enrouée. Pas du tout celle des enfants qu'il cherchaient. Kaguya se redressa, ferma les yeux une seconde en hommage à ces pauvres gosses, puis sortit un carreau d'arbalète et balaya le coin de l'escalier du regard. Un autre tir partit, vers là où se tenait Shamara. À la dernière seconde, Thorsan l'attira en sécurité derrière une autre caisse.</p><p>Le coup était parti trop rapidement, et d'un coin différent de la coursive. Il y avait au moins deux tueurs là haut.</p><p>Kaguya se serait donné des baffes. Ils arrivaient trop tard. Elife et Salvien avaient eu raison de s'inquiéter. À tous les coups, ils allaient retrouver des cadavres dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Quelqu'un était venu faire taire Rami. Kaguya en avait la nausée. Il détestait les Amis du Ténébreux bien sûr, mais les gens qui tuaient des enfants pour assouvir leurs buts, c'était pire encore à ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les tueurs s'étaient déplacé jusqu'ici. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Rami en rêve cette fois ? Ou bien était-ce le cas et venaient-ils juste effacer les traces ?</p><p>Une douleur dans le crâne le coupa dans ses réflexions. Kaguya s'effondra, à moitié assommé par une caisse tombée depuis la coursive. Il tituba, tomba sur un genou et secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Sa tête sonnait comme si on avait soufflé dans un cor à côté de son oreille. Il ramassa son arbalète, qu'il avait fait tomber sous le coup de la surprise et se recula, bien à l'abri sous la coursive cette fois. Qu'ils essaient de lui envoyer d'autres caisses à la figure ! Par chance, celle qu'il avait reçue était à moitié vide, ou Shamara aurait du se chercher un nouveau lige.</p><p>Il tira à l'aveugle vers l'étage et manqua d'au moins trois pieds l'endroit qu'il visait.</p><p>-Attention au-dessus !, cria-t-il, au cas où les autres aient raté le bruit.</p><p>-Bien reçu, fit Tam un peu plus loin.</p><p>Kaguya jeta un coup d’œil. Thorsan et Shamara se tenaient juste à côté de la porte. Tam par contre avait foncé et traversé la pièce pour se caler de l'autre côté des caisses qui servaient d'abri à Kaguya. C'est lui qui était le plus près de l'escalier.</p><p>-Vous là haut !, hurla Thorsan. Rendez-vous ! Si les enfants sont en vie, envoyez-les nous. Par contre, si vous avez touché à un seul de leurs cheveux, autant vous dire que vous êtes tous morts.</p><p>Simple et efficace. Une menace à la Thorsan. Pour appuyer son discours, Shamara envoya une boule de feu dans un coin de l'étage. Kaguya s'avança, distingua grâce à cette lumière deux silhouettes près de l'escalier et tira. Un cri de douleur indiqua que cette fois il avait touché. Il se recula à nouveau sur la coursive juste à temps. Une autre caisse tombait de l'étage.</p><p>-Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !, s'exclama une voix.</p><p>Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il avait touché. Pour celui-là, la voix était trop grave. C'était une voix de femme. Et bien, qui que ce soit, elle allait bientôt découvrir qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'ils étaient bon à ce point là.</p><p>-Fonce Thorsan, je te couvre !, cria-t-il.</p><p>Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter deux fois. Thorsan dégaina et traversa la pièce à toute vitesse. Il finit, pantelant, à côté de Tam, sous un tir nourri. Il était temps que Kaguya les rejoigne. Il escalada les caisses en faisant en sorte de rester hors de vue. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal que ses mains tremblaient. La guérison, si désagréable pourtant, lui semblait maintenant la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, mais, heureusement, Shamara resta bien à l'abri de son côté. Elle s'amusait à arroser la coursive de boules de feu, forçant leurs assaillants à bouger. Futé. Au moins comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps de viser. C'était même impressionnant qu'ils essayent encore. Ils voyaient pourtant bien qu'ils avaient une Aes Sedai avec eux, non ?</p><p>-Hé Kaguya, tu leur veux quoi à ces enfants au fait ?, demanda la femme. Parce que là j'avoue que tu me rends curieuse.</p><p>Cette fois, elle se tenait presque au-dessus de sa tête. Cette voix. Il connaissait cette voix. Et elle connaissait son nom. Shamara envoya une nouvelle boule de feu dans cette direction et plaça une petite boule de lumière juste au-dessus de l'escalier pour leur faciliter la tâche. Kaguya entendit la femme courir en jurant pour faire retraite près de l'escalier. Et les autres cris qu'il entendait, est-ce que c'était les enfants ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient encore vivants ? Cendres, il avait trop mal à la tête pour penser correctement.</p><p>-C'est votre dernière chance pour vous rendre, hurla Thorsan, tout en traversant à nouveau la pièce pour se placer près de l'escalier.</p><p>-C'est ça, et on nous accueillera à la table du roi, persifla une deuxième voix d'homme.</p><p>Kaguya grimaça. Il aurait pu lui dire que Thorsan détestait ce genre d'humour dans la bouche de ses adversaires. Thorsan raffermit sa prise sur son épée, sauta dans l'escalier et le prit quatre à quatre pour acculer le bavard au mur derrière. Tam le suivit avec à peine moins de précipitation et leva haut son épée au-dessus de la femme. Elle était masquée, mais son inquiétude était quand même perceptible. Elle esquiva, planta son poing dans l'estomac de Tam qui recula de deux pas, un peu sonnée, et se pencha au-dessus du vide.</p><p>-Quand même, Kaguya, on reconnaît plus les vieux amis ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine angoissée.</p><p>Elle ôta son masque et Kaguya vit son visage. Il y avait maintenant suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre doute sur son identité. Le sang de Kaguya se figea dans ses veines. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit rattrapé par son fichu passé ? Cette voix, il la reconnaissait maintenant, tout comme il reconnaissait ce visage basané constellé de tâches de rousseur, ces cheveux bruns rebelles et ces yeux verts clairs si rares en Saldaea. Elle était si fière de ces yeux.</p><p>L'épée de Tam se leva une nouvelle fois. Kaguya avait l'impression que sa bouche se remplissait de coton, mais il trouva encore la force de crier.</p><p>-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez Tam ! Ne la tuez pas, laissez-la se rendre ! C'est... C'est...</p><p>Il ne trouvait pas ses mots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Un marché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shamara sentit la détresse de Kaguya autant qu'elle l'entendit dans sa voix. Elle tissa à toute vitesse un flux d'air. Peut être aurait-elle pu dresser un mur d'air entre Tam et la femme, mais elle n'avait aucune patience pour quelqu'un qui faisait se retourner comme ça l'estomac de Kaguya.  Son flux d'air attrapa la femme par les pieds et l'expédia la tête en bas au centre de la salle. <br/>	-Là, c'est le moment où vous vous rendez, menaça Shamara. <br/>	La femme hocha la tête. Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur. C'était comme si c'était elle qui maîtrisait la situation et pas Shamara. Pourtant, elle avait forcément réalisé qu'elle avait affaire à une Aes Sedai. Elle prétendait remarquablement bien que ça ne la touchait pas. Shamara aurait presque pu admirer ce culot. <br/>	-On est là pour les enfants, ajouta Kaguya d'une petite voix que Shamara n'avait pas entendu depuis le lendemain du fiasco de Far Madding. On ne vous fera pas le moindre mal, on veut juste parler. <br/>	La femme rit doucement. C'était elle, ou ce rire sonnait un peu condescendant vis à vis de Kaguya ? Shamara l'appréciait de moins en moins, mais elle partait de très bas. <br/>	-On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix, oui, fit-elle d'une voix ferme. Disparaissez-les gars, je m'en charge. Prenez les enfants avec vous et on se retrouve à l'autre planque. <br/>	-Tu es sûre ?, demanda un des hommes à l'étage. <br/>	-Allez !, reprit la femme d'un air agacé. Rassurez-vous, je fais un minimum confiance à ce gars. Kaguya est un type bien. Plus ou moins. Il me fera pas de coup dans le dos. Allez !<br/>	Shamara entendit les épées et les arbalètes des autres attaquants tomber bruyamment sur le sol. Ils se rendaient mais de toute évidence, ils n'osaient pas s'éclipser trop vite, par peur de la femme ou de Thorsan sans doute. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit aussi trois silhouettes apparaître près de l'endroit d'où des caisses étaient tombés sur Kaguya. C'étaient trois enfants de dix à douze ou treize ans, crasseux au possible. Les enfants étaient toujours en vie. C'était eux qui avaient fait tomber la caisse, mais Shamara ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils pouvaient avoir fait ça. Il était clair que cette femme et les hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient bien plus dangereux qu'eux. <br/>	Lumière, Shamara aurait pu brûler un de ces enfants et aucun des adultes n'avait essayé de les protéger en disant qu'ils étaient bien vivants et dans le coin !<br/>	-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez dire à vos complices de partir ?, tonna Thorsan. Nous sommes là pour interroger tout le monde. Enfants comme adultes. <br/>	-S'il te plaît, Thorsan ?, demanda Kaguya avant que la femme n'ait le temps de parler. Je sais que j'ai tout foiré à Far Madding, mais laisse-moi une chance cette fois. Je sais qui c'est. C'est comme ça qu'on a le plus de chance d'obtenir des nouvelles de Rami. <br/>	Shamara fit rapidement le calcul. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle savait qui était cette femme, et elle aimait de moins en moins ça. <br/>	-Encore une de tes connaissances ?, demanda Thorsan d'un ton exaspéré, en écho aux propres pensées de Shamara. <br/>	-Oui. Sokino. La dernière du groupe. Laisse-moi essayer, s'il te plaît. <br/>	Thorsan et Shamara se consultèrent du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait ça, mais si Kaguya la connaissait, ils avaient peut être effectivement plus de chance d'obtenir des réponses comme ça. D'ailleurs, ça n'empêchait pas d'assurer leurs arrières. Sans lâcher Sokino, Shamara tissa un flux d'esprit et plaça une trace sur sa botte gauche. Pendant les prochaines quarante-huit heures, elle serait en mesure de la suivre à la trace. Elle pourrait bien essayer de leur échapper, ils la retrouveraient n'importe où, et avec elle, les enfants. Par précaution, Shamara plaça aussi une trace sur la chemise du plus vieux. Enfin, elle hocha la tête en direction de Thorsan. <br/>	-Je n'oublierais pas vos visages, menaça celui-ci en fixant chaque homme et chaque enfant. Filez !<br/>	Aussitôt, se fut la débandade. Les trois adultes disparurent par une porte dans le coin de l'étage. Par une fenêtre, les trois enfants qu'avait repéré Shamara s'éclipsèrent par les toits.  Aux bruits qui résonnaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, il y en avaient d'autres qu'ils avaient raté,  y compris au rez-de-chaussée. Au moins une dizaine d'enfants disparu en l'espace de quinze secondes. Thorsan les regarda faire en silence puis rengaina son épée et descendit l'escalier. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Tam l'imita. <br/>	-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, dit-il d'un air inquiet. J'aurais du mal à justifier vos actions si nous n'obtenons rien ici. <br/>	-Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, promit Sokino d'une voix peu concernée. Et maintenant, si vous pouviez me lâcher ? <br/>	Shamara s'empressa de lui obéir. Elle lâcha Sokino et la laisser tomber sur le sol. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une chute d'un mètre ou deux. La Saldaeanne n'allait pas se faire bien mal et au pire, Shamara consentirait peut être à la soigner si elle leur donnait suffisamment d'informations. Sa captive ne lui donna même pas ce plaisir. Elle se roula en boule et se réceptionna presque en douceur sur le sol. Refusant de lui donner le temps de s'enfuir, Shamara la cloua au sol grâce à un tissage connu uniquement de l'Ajah Verte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air menaçant. <br/>	Elle sentait encore l'estomac serré de Kaguya. Avait-il peur pour Sokino ou de Sokino ? Shamara était incapable de le dire, mais il n'allait pas bien et c'était de la faute de cette femme. C'était à cause d'elle que Kaguya avait autant de mal à faire confiance aux autres et elle prenait des grands airs avec son joli visage plein de tâches de rousseur et ses yeux en amande. Shamara la détestait déjà.  <br/>	C'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'elle vit Kaguya la foudroyer du regard. <br/>	-Traîtresse !, lui cracha-t-il au visage. <br/>	-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, sourit Sokino, mais je doit dire que tu  es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir en Illian Kaguya. Quand tu as fuis, j'étais persuadé qu'on te retrouverait mort avant que tu ai passé la frontière. <br/>	-Charmant, fit Thorsan en récupérant les deux poignards à la ceinture de la voleuse. <br/>	-Oh, ce n'est pas contre lui, ricana Sokino. C'est juste qu'avec les personnes à ses trousses... Alors Kaguya, que fait-tu en Illian ? Et que veut-tu à ces enfants ?<br/>	Shamara se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui expliquer que c'était eux qui posaient les questions ici. Thorsan et elle avaient décidé de laisser à Kaguya l'occasion de briller, ils ne pouvaient pas lui retirer ce droit maintenant. Mais elle aurait payé cher pour une occasion d'ôter à cette mijaurée son petit sourire satisfait. <br/>	-Je fuis ceux qui sont à mes trousses, répondit Kaguya très calmement. Entre autres. Et toi ? Tu as beaucoup à me dire. <br/>	-Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?<br/>	-C'est toi qui l'a dit, je suis quelqu'un de bien, ou du moins j'essaie, contrairement à certaines. Shamara peut te le répéter. C'est une Aes Sedai et les Aes Sedai ne mentent pas. D'ailleurs regarde-moi ! Je suis lige maintenant ! J'ai même la cape, l'épée et tout le reste. <br/>	Sokino éclata de rire. Au bout d'une minute, il était clair qu'elle avait du mal à s'arrêter. Cette fois Shamara sentait son lige, qui méritait tout à fait de l'être, devenir furieux. <br/>	-Il est sérieux ?, finit-elle par demander entre deux hoquets. <br/>	-Tout à fait sérieux, répondit Shamara d'une voix glaciale, et c'est le meilleur lige qu'on pouvait espérer obtenir. Maintenant, si on passait à la suite ? On est ici pour sauver Rami. <br/>	-Tout à fait, approuva Kaguya. Et si tu veux qu'on règle nos comptes, de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui ai trahi l'autre. Alors parle avant que je décide que je t'ai assez vu et que je laisse Thorsan t'interroger. Tu aimeras beaucoup moins ces méthodes. Alors ? <br/>	Sa voix était plus ferme. Il reprenait confiance en lui mais Shamara sentait quand même à quel point il se forçait à ignorer ses émotions pour ne pas s'effondrer. S'ils étaient seuls, elle l'aurait prit dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui envoyer son amour par le lien, mais même ça ne le fit pas réagir. <br/>	Sokino sembla soupeser le pour et le contre, puis se décida à passer à table. Il était temps. <br/>	-Je cherchais juste à les protéger, crois-le ou pas. Il se passe des choses dans cette ville, des choses étranges... Je suis là depuis un mois à peu près, et s'il n'y avait pas ces gosses, j'aurais tourné bride et j'aurais été voir à Ebou Dar si la vie est plus facile pour les gens comme nous. Mais j'ai trouvé ces gosses qui mendiaient et je me suis dit que si quelqu'un comme Luan pouvait faire de gamins des rues comme nous des voleurs un minimum compétents, je pouvais faire comme elle avec ceux-là. Faire mes preuves pour m'intégrer aux bandes de voleurs existantes ici, non merci. J'ai déjà fait mes preuves avec Luan, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais repartir de zéro.<br/>	-Tu va me faire croire que tu as soudain trouvé un cœur ? Si c'était le cas, tu leur donnerais une vrai éducation, pas une éducation de voleur et tu leur trouverais un meilleur endroit pour vivre.<br/>	-Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortiront comment sans voler ?, rétorqua Sokino. Les gens comme nous ont que ça pour voler. <br/>	-On pense ça et ensuite on se retrouve à trahir ses amis d'enfances comme tu m'as trahi.<br/>	Sokino rit. C'était un rire désagréable.  <br/>	-Bien sûr que je t'aurais trahi. On se serait tous trahis les uns les autres pour dix pièces d'or. <br/>	-Dunak est mort !<br/>	Le cri de Kaguya résonna dans la pièce. Il avait tellement mal et il essayait tellement de le cacher que Shamara avait envie de pleurer. Sokino ne réagit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras et de défier Kaguya du regard. C'est lui qui craqua le premier. <br/>	-J'aide mes amis moi. Je vous faisait confiance. Je ne vous aurait jamais trahi, pas un seul d'entre vous. Et toi tu veux que ces gamins finissent comme toi ? <br/>	Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot. Sokino soupira.<br/>	-Kaguya, la différence entre moi et Luan, c'est que je leur apprendrais qui et quand ne pas voler. Je leur apprendrait à devenir meilleurs sans se mettre des rêves de grandeur dans la tête et c'est ça qui fait qu'ils survivront. Enfin, tu n'as toujours rien compris ? Tu étais l'appât ce jour là ! Tu étais juste là pour que je réalise ses rêves de grandeurs à elle. Franchement, qui oserait voler l'épée du seigneur Bashere ? Il se ferait arrêter et exécuter en moins de quelques heures, on parle d'un des meilleurs généraux du monde et du frère du roi ! Non, c'est  autre chose qu'on devait voler ce jour là, et même moi je ne savais pas quoi. Mais j'ai ma petite théorie là dessus... <br/>	-Un pion ?, balbutia Kaguya. Je n'était qu'un pion ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?<br/>	Sokino rit à nouveau. Elle pouvait, il était clair qu'elle reprenait le contrôle du terrain. Kaguya se faisait avoir en beauté. Shamara demanda du regard à Thorsan si elle fallait qu'elle intervienne, mais il lui murmura silencieusement d'attendre. Elle décida d'obéir, pour le moment du moins. <br/>	-Oh non, tu ne me feras pas parler comme ça, continua Sokino d'une voix triomphante. On était peut être amis mais tu as beau prétendre le contraire, toi aussi tu m'aurais trahi si la récompense était suffisante. Et maintenant j'ai mes enfants dont je dois m'occuper, et je le ferais mieux que Luan n'y est jamais parvenue, tu peux me croire ! Par contre on peut s'arranger. Tout dépend de ce que tu veux en fait.<br/>	Kaguya se secoua. <br/>	-Rami, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme. C'est Rami que nous voulons, mais je te jure qu'on ne lui fera rien de mal. <br/>	-Tu ne veux jamais de mal à personne, ça ne t'empêche pas d'accumuler les bêtises. Non, mais tu peux nous rendre service. Rami se cache, et pas pour rien. Écoute. Tous les gamins ici sont espion pour untel ou unetelle, ils se sentent tous menacés. Ils ont une forme d'honneur : tous connaissent les employeurs des uns et des autres, mais aucun ne trahit leurs secrets. Pas même à moi. Kaguya, ces gosses sont en danger. Rami en tout cas est en danger, c'est sûr. Et si elle a découvert quelque chose qui fallait pas, ça peut être le cas d'autres gamins des rues. Du coup,  ils ont tous peur de sortir, et je les comprends, mais ça veut dire qu'on a rien à se mettre sous la dent. Trouve ce qui a attaqué Rani et je saurais te remercier. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'offre la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé à Maradon. Je promets que j'ai de quoi choquer tes jolies petites oreilles. <br/>	À qui voulait-elle faire croire qu'elle se préoccupait vraiment de ces enfants ? Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa propre personne. Malheureusement Kaguya avait l'air de douter et avait trop envie de savoir pourquoi il se faisait pourchasser. Shamara pouvait le comprendre. Elle aussi voulait des réponses, sur ce sujet et beaucoup d'autres. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient laisser Sokino manipuler Kaguya. Cette fois, ils devaient intervenir. Thorsan devait penser la même chose. Il tira son épée en en menaça la prisonnière. <br/>	-Les magouilles et les arrangements entre amis, c'est terminé, déclara-t-il. Tu permets Kaguya ? J'aimerais bien qu'on gagne du temps. On a une journée chargée. <br/>	-Laissez la tranquille !<br/>	Cette voix juvénile provenait de l'étage. Tous se retournèrent, stupéfaits. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendaient à ce qu'un des enfants soient restés en arrière et personne n'avait pensé à vérifier. Une jeune fille se tenait sur la coursive, à moitié dans l'ombre. Plutôt grande et maigre, elle avait peut être quinze ans, des vêtements en loque et des cheveux très clairs. De loin, elle correspondait à la description qu'Elife avait faite de Rami, mais Shamara ne distinguait pas son visage.<br/>	-Idiote !, cracha Sokino. Je vous avait dit de partir !<br/>	-Et moi je n'allait pas te laisser seule ! <br/>	-Assez !, coupa Shamara. Rami, nous sommes là pour toi. Tu as vu ce que je suis, tu sais donc qui m'envoit. Elle s’inquiète pour toi. <br/>	Hors de question de prononcer le nom d'Elife devant Sokino. Cette femme éait trop futée pour lui donner des indices sur qu'ils faisaient en Illian. Elle était capable de les vendre aux Blanc Manteaux. <br/>	Rami hésita. Son regard allait de Sokino, toujours prisonnière de son tissage d'air à Shamara. Elle ne savait pas à qui se fier. <br/>	-Tu peux faire confiance à Shamara, promit Kaguya. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu as vu la duplicité de Sokino. C'est une menteuse, elle m'a trahi, elle te trahira aussi. <br/>	-Je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça, répliqua Rami en croisant les bras, vous avez l'air d'un incapable. Je suis avec Sokino, moi. Si elle ne veut pas vous parler, je vous parlerais pas. <br/>	Ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer des informations de Rami maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était encore en vie, contre toute attente. Plus que jamais, Sokino était en position de force et elle le savait. C'était elle et elle seule qui avait les outils pour négocier et Shamara avait envie de lui ôter de force son petit sourire satisfait du visage. <br/>	-Nous avons affronté des Trollocs et des Amis du Ténébreux en Andor, déclara soudain Kaguya. Nous avons sauvé la vie d'une femme qui devrait être la prochaine reine d'Andor. On commence déjà à y chanter nos exploits. On a affronté des Chiens Noirs qui nous poursuivaient et des Enfants de la Lumière qui nous auraient brûlé vif s'ils l'avaient pu. Et maintenant, on travaille avec une Aes Sedai et la bénédiction du roi d'Illian pour anéantir un autre complot des Amis du Ténébreux. Nous sommes une épine dans son pied. Rami, tu es courageuse, mais tu ne peux pas faire face à ça seule, ou avec Sokino. Tu peux nous faire confiance pour te protéger. <br/>	Jamais Shamara ne l'avait trouvé si beau. En cet instant, la main appuyée sur son épée, la cape rabattue sur une épaule, il avait l'air d'un champion tout droit sorti des chanson de Thom Merillin. Les autres pouvaient se moquer ou lever les yeux au ciel, Shamara savait pourquoi elle l'avait choisi. Même Sokino le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis. <br/>	-Sang et cendres, tu es sérieux, souffla-t-elle. Très bien. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Rami, approche-toi, pas la peine de te cacher dans l'ombre. C'est mieux si ils te voient. <br/>	La jeune fille obéit et s'avança. Elle n'avait quand même pas encore tout à fait confiance et s'assit au milieu de l'escalier, assez près pour participer à la conversation mais assez loin pour s'enfuir si quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près. Shamara comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle se cachait dans l'ombre jusqu'alors. Rami avait tout un côté du visage défiguré et un œil borgne. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait placé sa tête dans un brasier ardent. La pauvre fille avait du être jolie auparavant, mais c'était fini. Tout son côté droit du visage n'était plus qu'une immense boursouflure. Les cernes profondes sous ses yeux n'amélioraient pas le tableau. <br/>	-C'était il y a trois nuits. Elle a rêvé qu'elle brûlait, expliqua Sokino à sa place en s'adressant à Kaguya. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil et je te jure, elle brûlait vraiment. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de feu à proximité. On lui a d'abord lancé de l'eau au visage, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Je l'ai réveillé en la frappant au visage et je n'en revient toujours pas que ça ait suffit. J'ai cru que j'allais la voir se réduire en cendres sous mes yeux. Je te jure, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. <br/>	Comme preuve, elle leva sa main gauche. Tout le dos de celle-ci était couvert de cloques à moitié résorbées. Cela devait la faire atrocement souffrir. <br/>	-Je te crois, grimaça Kaguya. <br/>	Pour ce qu'en savait Shamara, c'était la première fois qu'il croyait à quelque chose qui sortait de la bouche de cette femme. Elle semblait effectivement sincère, et Rami approuvait tout ce qu'elle disait d'un hochement de tête. Visiblement, la jeune fille n'était pas capable d'en parler elle-même. Shamara comprenait. Ce devait être terrifiant de se réveiller en train de brûler. La première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler du monde des rêves elle s'était dit que ce serait un endroit fantastique à explorer. Aujourd'hui, elle le trouvait terrifiant. Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute en tout cas. Ombre, car c'était forcément elle, tuait ses victimes dans le Tel'aran'rhiod. Quand à savoir comment elle y accédait... C'était un miracle que Rami lui ai échappé. <br/>	-Après ça, on a décidé de cacher Rami et de nous cacher aussi, continua Sokino. J'ai engagé deux trois types doués avec une arbalète pour protéger les gosses, au cas où, mais je suis pas sûre que ça puisse faire de différence. Ça paraît fou, mais je crois que quelqu'un a tenté de la tuer dans ses rêves. Rami sait quelque chose et ce quelqu'un est prêt à tout pour la faire taire. Depuis, elle n'arrive pas à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée et quand elle y arrive, c'est elle qui veut qu'on la réveille. On ne devrait pas avoir peur de dormir quand on est une enfant. <br/>	-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, concéda Shamara, surtout en ne sachant rien sur ce qui s'était passé. Éviter de dormir trop longtemps t'a peut être sauvé d'une seconde attaque, Rami. Tu as été très brave et très intelligente.<br/>	-Il y a la voix aussi, ajouta Rami d'une toute petite voix. La voix dans mon rêve, je t'en ai parlé Sokino. Je l'ai entendu juste avant de commencer à brûler. <br/>	-Oui. Je crois que c'est la voix de la femme qui la paye. Rami refuse de dire qui c'est, mais pas bes	oin d'être bien futé pour comprendre que c'est l'Aes Sedai du palais. <br/>	-C'est pas l'Aes Sedai, la coupa Rami. La voix, je veux dire. Elle sonnait un peu comme elle, d'accord, mais la voix disait que je n'avais qu'à pas poser de questions. L'Aes Sedai voulait que j'en pose, elle. Elle est bien, pour une sorcière. Elle paie bien en tout cas et elle a toujours été contente des renseignements que je lui donnais. Et ce genre de personne le dit quand elle est pas contente. Elle vous fait pas brûler dans vos rêves. <br/>	-Non, ce n'est pas elle, confirma Thorsan, c'est Ombre. Si c'était le cas, Elife ne nous aurait pas demandé de te retrouver et de t'interroger sur ce que tu sais. Il est maintenant temps que tu nous dises de quoi il s'agit. Si on est plus nombreux à le savoir, celle qui t'a fait ça n'aura plus aucun intérêt à te voir morte. <br/>	Sokino hocha la tête.<br/>	-Ça ne suffira pas avec ce genre de sadiques. Pour eux, c'est une question de principes, elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir tué Rami, je vous le garantis. Elle voudra qu'elle serve d'exemple pour les autres. <br/>	Malheureusement Shamara était d'accord avec elle. Cela correspondait à ce qu'ils savaient d'Ombre. Les cadavres laissés sur sa route étaient tous des avertissements adressés à ses ennemis, et peut être même à ses alliés. <br/>	-Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, murmura Rami sans avoir l'air de trop y croire. Le truc, c'est que je travaille pas seulement pour la sorcière du roi, moi, et les autres c'est pareil. On bosse pour les Neuf, pour l'Assemblage, pour des marchands et des nobles... Alors je sais pas si c'est un truc que je faisais pour elle ou pour un des autres qui m'a mis dans le pétrin.<br/>	-À défaut, raconte tout, l'encouragea Thorsan. <br/>	-Ça ne reviendra pas à leurs oreilles ? C'est pas bon pour mes affaires si ça ce sait que j'ai parlé d'un client. <br/>	-Je te promet qu'à part Elife, ils n'en sauront rien, répondit Shamara, un peu amusée de la voir se conduite en vrai petite femme d'affaire.<br/>	-Bon. À part l'Aes Sedai, je travaille surtout en ce moment pour deux personnes. Volis Derasin, du Conseil des Neufs, et Galida Maren. C'est une belle dame qui a des tas d'amants chez les gens de la haute. Le vieux Volis, il me paye pour surveiller sa femme. Je crois bien qu'il a raison, il est archi-cocu. Il y a un homme qui escalade le lierre pour entrer chez sa femme presque un soir sur deux. Il est masqué, mais je comptais bien le suivre un de ces quatre. La Galida, si elle me paye, c'est pour vérifier les moyens de ses amants et pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils la trompent. Elle aime bien jouer la détresse et pleurer pour qu'ils lui fassent encore plus de cadeaux. Une dame très futé. Elle a offert une bague à un de ses amants et maintenant qu'il la porte plus elle veut savoir à qui il l'a donné. Quand à l''Elife, elle venait tout juste de me demander de surveiller trois types en particulier. <br/>	-Seran Oleanos, Jeordwyn Seranis et Rael den Calos ?<br/>	-C'est eux, oui, mais je commençais tout juste à m'y mettre. J'ai juste eu le temps de faire un peu de repérage autour de chez eux et j'avais décidé d'en faire plus le lendemain, mais c'est là que... <br/>	-Prends ton temps, l'encouragea Shamara d'une voix qu'elle tâcha de prendre douce.<br/>	Rami lui lança un regard noir comme si Shamara venait de l'insulter. Kaguya grimaça pour indiquer qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. <br/>	-La maison de den Calos m'a eu l'air vide, mais j'ai pas fureté trop près, continua heureusement Rami d'une voix où pointait désormais l'agacement. J'ai rien vu de spécial autour de celle des autres, à part pas mal de soldats. Par contre, j'ai appris un truc en furetant autour de chez Seranis. Il y a des gens qui sont morts dans leurs rêves, comme ça a failli m'arriver. <br/>	-Nous sommes au courant. Quatre ces derniers jours et encore une il y a quelques mois.<br/>	-J'étais au courant que pour trois, mais d'accord, déglutit Rami d'un air un peu plus effrayé. Mais est-ce que vous savez qu'il y a pas eu que des morts ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que des gens se plaignent d'avoir été blessés dans leurs rêves, et tous dans un quartier autour de chez Seranis. Un gars m'a dit qu'il a vu sa mère lui dire de repriser ses chaussettes et elle s'est mis à lui déchirer le visage. Il avait de belles écorchures sur tout le visage, je vous dit que ça. Le Derasin aussi fait des rêves horribles paraît-il. Je me suis dit que c'était le genre de truc qui pouvait intéressé la sorcière, et j'ai commencé là-dessus en fait. <br/>	-Bien joué, approuva Thorsan. Si on te montre une carte, tu pourrais nous placer les endroits où tu as entendu ces rumeurs ?<br/>	-Un peu que je peux ! J'ai une très bonne mémoire et je sais lire une carte ! <br/>	Thorsan ressortit la carte et Rami s'exécuta, traçant une quinzaine de croix dans un quartier assez large de la ville. Quand elle eut terminé, il récupéra la plume et entoura la zone d'un large cercle. Tous se penchèrent dessus. Le résultat était intéressant à observer. Le cercle englobait plusieurs quartiers de la ville, dont les demeures de Seranis et Oleanos. Celle de Rael den Calos était à l'extrême limite du cercle. Par contre, ni le palais, ni l'auberge des deux Cygnes, ni aucun des lieux où avaient été trouvés les yeux et oreilles d'Elife ne se trouvaient à l'intérieur du cercle. <br/>	-Intéressant, murmura Shamara. La maison de Seranis est presque au centre du cercle. <br/>	-Ce n'est intéressant que si personne n'a fait ce genre de rêve en dehors de cette zone, rétorqua Tam. Il faudra se renseigner. Pour ma part, j'aime de moins cette situation.<br/>	-Mes gosses peuvent s'en charger, proposa Sokino à l'assemblée avant de se tourner spécifiquement vers Kaguya. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je m'inquiète pour eux et pour Rami en particulier. Si vous supprimez la menace, mes gosses et leurs informations sont à votre service.  Mais prouvez-moi que celle qui a tenté de tuer Rami est hors d'état de nuire. Je ne veux pas d'une personne capable de tuer dans les rêves dans ma ville. <br/>	Sa ville. Comme si elle n'était pas originaire de Maradon. Elle se donnait vraiment des airs de reine, celle-là ! <br/>	-Ombre n'est pas une femme facile à arrêter, répondit Kaguya.<br/>	-Sans blague ? Mais je me trompe ou tu es devenu une sorte de héros maintenant ? Tu va bien y arriver avec ta petite Aes Sedai.<br/>	Shamara se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui adresser une réplique bien sentie pendant que Kaguya hésitait. Thorsan se pencha vers elle et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. <br/>	-Attention, ça commence à se voir.<br/>	Il se détourna pour ranger la carte avant que Shamara ne puisse lui jeter un regard noir. Que croyait-il ? Elle n'était pas jalouse, juste en colère de voir cette femme faire comme si elle était en état de donner des ordres alors que c'était le tissage de Shamara qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Si la vie d'enfants n'était pas en danger et s'ils n'avaient pas à ce point besoin d'informations... Mais c'était le cas, et Shamara avait promis de laisser Kaguya gérer la situation comme il l'entendait. Maintenant, elle devait le laisser aller jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement, son indécision se prolongeait. <br/>	-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, rappela Sokino pour l'inciter à aller dans la direction qu'elle voulait. Tu sauves la vie de Rami, tu me le prouve, et je te donne toutes les informations que tu veux. Tu veux une preuve de ma bonne foi ? Je peux déjà te dire pour qui travaillait Luan.<br/>	Le visage de Kaguya s'éclaira. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se demandait pourquoi on le pourchassait que Shamara ne pouvait lui reprocher de tomber dans le panneau.<br/>	-Tu sais qui ils sont ?<br/>	-Ils s'appellent les Lames. C'est eux qui ont recruté Luan et donc qui nous ont recruté. Tu disais que Dunak est mort ? Je te parie que ce sont eux qui l'ont tué. Maintenant, aide mes gosses et je te dis tout. Comme au bon vieux temps.<br/>	-Comme au bon vieux temps, répéta Kaguya d'un air dubitatif. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir cette fois, Sokino. Je te jure, si tu tentes de me tromper...  N'oublie pas que j'ai des amis haut placé maintenant. Je peux très bien te faire envoyer en prison. Je paris qu'on sait s'occuper des voleurs en Illian. <br/>	-Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te trahir cette fois. Je tiens à ma vie et à celle de ces gosses, c'est tout. Quand à me mettre en prison, il faudrait pouvoir prouver que j'ai fais quelque chose et je te garantis que je suis restée très discrète jusqu'ici. Vous n'arriverez pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. <br/>	-Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour le moment. <br/>	-Exactement. Juste, avant que tu partes, tu m'as dit pour Dunak, mais Lydine ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? <br/>	Kaguya hésita, puis sourit.<br/>	-Tu sais quoi ? Si tu voulais le savoir, tu n'avais qu'à rester. <br/>	Il se détourna sans lui adresser un seul regard de plus et vint serrer la main de Shamara d'une main moite et presque tremblante. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Shamara voulait lui dire cent mille choses, mais elle le laissa reprendre son souffle sans poser la moindre question. Thorsan et Tam échangèrent un regard et se détournèrent pour discuter à mi-voix de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Là encore, Shamara avait bien des choses à dire, mais Kaguya posa à sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir et elle oublia tout le reste. <br/>	-Tu étais en colère pour moi, chuchota Kaguya. Merci. <br/>	Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et laissa le lien l'assurer de son amour. Sa colère ne retomba pas pourtant, au contraire de celle de Kaguya. Son lige acceptait presque trop facilement la situation à son goût, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Par dessus sa tête, elle envoya un regard noir à Sokino qui lui rendit en échange un sourire froid de serpent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tours et détours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorsan n'appellerait pas ce qui c'était passé un échec, mais il ne dirait pas non plus que c'était une réussite. Certes, Rami leur avait appris des choses intéressantes sur ce qui se passait en ville, mais il était difficile de dire quelle information lui avait mérité d'être condamnée à être brûlée vive dans son sommeil par Ombre. Au moins avaient-ils définitivement confirmé la théorie selon laquelle Ombre tuait dans les rêves. Thorsan était plus qu'à moitié convaincu que c'était elle qui lui avait envoyé ces rêves étranges. Il avait hâte de la tenir entre ses mains pour lui demander pourquoi.</p><p>Cependant, la discussion avec Sokino lui laissait un mauvais goût en bouche. Thorsan n'aimait pas comment cette femme cherchait à les utiliser pour son profit. Elle disait faire ça pour protéger « ses » enfants. Thorsan avait eu envie de lui rire au nez. Il doutait qu'il y ait une parcelle de tendresse dans cette femme. Elle ne respectait pas davantage les principes de la Lumière. Ce n'était qu'une arrogante et une opportuniste prête à les trahir à tout moment. Après tout, elle les avait attaqué sans même tenter de discuter alors qu'un combat risquait de mettre en danger les enfants. Si elle s'était rendue, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu la force de frappe que représentaient deux maîtres d'arme et une Aes Sedai. Elle avait juste voulu sauver sa propre peau. La présence de Kaguya avait été inespérée pour elle, sans quoi elle ne serait qu'un cadavre sur le sol à cette heure.</p><p>Le pauvre Kaguya se laissait mener par le bout du nez mais Thorsan et Shamara ne pouvaient lui refuser ce qui serait peut être son unique chance d'en apprendre plus sur ses poursuivants. Depuis le début, Thorsan répétait à Kaguya qu'il devait affronter son passé pour s'en libérer au lieu de le fuir comme un lâche. Il n'avait plus le droit désormais de l'empêcher de le faire, même si cela signifiait se mettre entre les mains d'une femme comme Sokino. Cela seul avait arrêté son épée, mais c'était aussi stratégique. Ombre, Caienne, les Enfants de la Lumière, ces mystérieuses Lames... Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir plus d'ennemis sur leur piste. Tout renseignement leur permettrait de rendre leur pièce à leurs ennemis plus tard. Si les Lames revenaient à la charge, ils seraient prêts, cette fois.</p><p>Objectivement, Kaguya avait géré la situation aussi bien que possible. Il avait fait des pas de géants depuis Far Madding. Thorsan était fier de lui. Il le lui dirait à un moment où un autre, mais pour l'instant, la situation le frustrait trop pour qu'il ait envie de faire des compliments à qui que ce soit.</p><p>Shamara n'arrangeait rien. Sa figure s'était allongée de trois ou quatre pieds de longueur depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'entrepôt. Thorsan se rapprocha d'elle pendant que Kaguya expliquait la situation à Tam al'Thor. Thorsan s'en était déjà chargé, mais c'était bien que Kaguya assume ses responsabilités. Le capitaine n'était pas ravi de la situation. Il est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient pas placé dans une situation très enviable, mais il avait accepté de jouer le jeu de Sokino en signe de confiance envers ses nouveaux alliés. Ils allaient devoir lui rembourser cette dette, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Thorsan s'en assurerait.</p><p>-Sourit un peu Shamara, conseilla-t-il en adoptant le même rythme de marche rapide que la jeune femme. Kaguya ne s'est pas si mal débrouillé.</p><p>-Je déteste que cette... femme puisse le manipuler comme ça, cracha Shamara. Elle devrait avoir honte.</p><p>-Elle devrait, mais je pense que cette Sokino n'a honte de pas grand chose. Maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je me dis que c'est un petit miracle que Kaguya n'ait pas mal tourné comme elle. Il est peut être un peu impétueux, mais il aurait pu bien plus mal finir.</p><p>Il avait bien choisi ses mots, Shamara se calma presque instantanément et sourit.</p><p>-C'est notre Kaguya ça. Toujours optimiste même en ayant vu et côtoyé le pire de l'humanité.</p><p>-Exactement. Et nous allons nous assurer qu'il ne change pas de ce point de vue là. C'est normal qu'il cherche des réponses, mais nous surveillerons cette Sokino de près.</p><p>Et si elle montrais la moindre envie de les trahir, il la tuerait lui-même, songea-t-il sans le dire à voix haute là où Kaguya pouvait les entendre parler. En dehors de ça, il refusait de lui accorder la moindre attention. Que Kaguya s'occupe de Sokino et de ses machinations. Lui avait des problèmes plus pressants à gérer, tant qu'elle ne sortait pas du rang.</p><p>-Pour ce qui est de la surveiller, je m'en charge, au moins pour les prochaines quarante huit heures, reprit Shamara. J'ai placé une trace sur elle et sur Rami. Je les retrouverais n'importe où en ville et si elles tentent de fuir, je le saurais aussi.</p><p>-Bien joué. Sait-tu où elles sont en ce moment ?</p><p>-Elles ont quitté l'entrepôt juste après nous et sont toujours ensemble. Elles nous ont d'abord suivi quelques minutes, peut être pour voir où nous allions, peut être pour vérifier que nous ne cherchions pas à faire demi-tour pour les suivre, puis elles sont parties vers le nord-est.</p><p>Thorsan déplia la carte, mais ils ne connaissaient pas encore assez la ville pour en tirer la moindre conclusion.</p><p>-Tiens-moi informé de leurs mouvements, demanda-t-il en la faisant disparaître à nouveau. Tam pourra peut être lire quelque chose dans ceux-ci.</p><p>-Je n'y manquerais pas. Quand même, j'aurais préféré la faire arrêter par Tam. La voir conduire en prison aurait été jouissif.</p><p>-Mauvaise idée. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à parler plus facilement parce qu'on l'a arrêté, il va falloir jouer son jeu un moment. Je crains qu'Ombre ne soit de la même tempe.</p><p>Shamara grimaça mais ne dit plus rien. Thorsan la laissa réfléchir et fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du dédale de ruelles qui longeaient la partie nord du port. Une fois dans un quartier plus aéré, il fit signe à ses compagnons de se rapprocher. Le silence se fit aussitôt autour d'eux. Shamara hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait créé une bulle de silence pour empêcher qu'on n'écoute leur conversation.</p><p>-Nous avons obtenu quelques informations, même si elles sont un peu maigres. Qu'en faisons-nous ?</p><p>Tam leva la tête vers le ciel.</p><p>-Il nous reste quelques heures de jour. Je préférerais ne pas en rester là. Mattin Stepaneos veut un rapport chaque soir et, comme vous le dites, c'est fort maigre. Il me faut plus d'informations que des ragots sur la maîtresse de deux hommes du Conseils et le possible cocufiage de Derasin, même si l'information amusera le roi qui le déteste. Et puis, faire mon rapport au roi n'est rien. J'en ai un autre à faire à ma femme. Vous pensez bien que je ne trahirais rien de notre enquête, mais elle est avide de savoir si nous sommes sur la piste du meurtrier de sa mère. Kari sera un juge bien plus sévère que le roi sur le contenu de ce rapport !</p><p>Il souriait en parlant de sa femme et Thorsan se retint de sourire en réponse à cette plaisanterie légère, puis reprit tout son sérieux.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord. J'aimerais pour ma part aller repérer les lieux autour des maisons de ces trois hommes, Seranis, Oleanos et den Calos. Rami a parlé d'hommes en armes devant chez eux, je voudrais voir combien ils sont, au cas où il nous faille leur rendre une visite nocturne.</p><p>-Bonne idée, approuva Shamara. D'ailleurs, même la façade de leurs demeures pourraient nous donner des informations sur leurs propriétaires. Qu'en dites-vous ?</p><p>-Que prendre le pouls de la ville serait aussi une bonne idée, et qu'on peut le faire en route, rétorqua Tam. Je suis de plus en plus intrigué par ces rumeurs de rêves. Kaguya ?</p><p>Le Saldaean sourit d'une oreille à l'autre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé une demi-heure plus tôt.</p><p>-Moi je dit que tout ça c'est une bonne idée, mais qu'on oublie l'essentiel. Il y a trois candidats au titre de Baidnabir, nous sommes trois – sans offense, Tam – alors on sait tous ce que ça veut dire. Il nous faut chacun choisir un prétendant !</p><p>Tam rit pendant que Thorsan et Shamara levaient les yeux au ciel avec amusement.</p><p>-Je ne me sentirais pas offensé à une condition, celle d'être l'arbitre de votre confrontation. Quel est l'enjeu ?</p><p>-S'il faut qu'il y ait un enjeu, ce sera un simple verre payé dans une taverne aux autres. Le sujet est trop sérieux pour le transformer en jeu. Mais je serais curieux de connaître vos théories sur le sujet. De mon côté, je ne saurais dire ce qu'il en est. <span>Oleanos, au moins, est un soldat. Seranis est une vipère. Den Calos... Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais comme en parle le roi, je pense que c'est un de ces crocodiles qui se cachent dans les marais. Invisible, jusqu'au moment où vous sentez ses croc sur vos mollets. Les trois font de bons candidats pour le traître que vous recherchez. </span></p><p>-C'est Jeordwyn Seranis, proclama Shamara d'un air assuré. Il a voyagé en Andor, comme Ombre, peut être pour se chercher des soutiens. Il est noble, ambitieux et il cherche à se créer de plus en plus de relations. Le candidat rêvé pour le titre de Baidnabir.</p><p>Thorsan secoua la tête.</p><p>-Je pense que c'est Rael den Calos. Il a déjà tenté une fois de prendre le pouvoir. Tam, a-t-il été près de s'en emparer ?</p><p>-Je ne vivais pas encore en Illian, mais on dit qu'il est passé très près.</p><p>-Alors il a l'expérience nécessaire et une frustration qui ne s'est probablement pas calmée avec les années. Incapable de contacter ses anciens complices pendant son exil ou de réunir des troupes, il aura fini par aller chercher des alliés ailleurs, et c'est chez les Amis du Ténébreux qu'il les a trouvé.</p><p>-Ça tombe bien, s'exclama Kaguya, parce que moi je pense que c'est l'autre, Seran Oleanos.</p><p>Ils attendirent ses arguments, mais Kaguya n'ajouta rien de plus.</p><p>-Et pourquoi pense-tu que c'est lui ?, finit par soupirer Thorsan.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kaguya en haussant les épaules. Disons que j'ai un bon pressentiment, ou alors c'est un mauvais dans ce contexte ?</p><p>À tous les coups, il avait à peine écouté le discours d'Elife sur les trois hommes et choisi Oleanos parce que c'était par lui que l'Aes Sedai avait commencé sa liste. Au moins ça réglait la question de ce ridicule pari.</p><p>-Je prends note, conclut Tam. Maintenant, voyons si ce que nous découvrons aujourd'hui fera pencher la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>Trois heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à descendre de plus en vite vers l'horizon et ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Thorsan sentait la frustration se changer en colère rentrée dans ses veines. Tout en avançant des des rues toujours aussi peuplées, il tapait avec agacement sur la garde de son épée. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses. Il était un homme d'action. Les longues gardes avaient toujours été l'aspect du métier de soldat qui le frustrait le plus.</p><p>-Il y a encore assez de lumière pour aller voir le manoir den Calos, soupira Shamara. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous en apprendra davantage.</p><p>La voix de la jeune femme disait qu'elle n'y croyait plus et Thorsan craignait fort d'être d'accord avec elle. Toute l'après-midi s'était révélée une vaste perte de temps. Ils avaient commencé par se décider pour un détour vers la maison où le marchand de papier Bastien Ter avait été retrouvé mort dans son sommeil. Les voisins leur avaient raconté le drame avec un luxe de détails qui ne leur avait rien appris de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà. On leur décrit un voisin très aimé, très bavard et à qui on parlait facilement. Pas étonnant qu'Elife en ait fait un de ses espions. L'homme avait l'air très bien informé, mais personne ne savait sur quoi exactement.</p><p>Ensuite, ils avaient rendu visite à la demeure de Jeordwyn Seranis, qui était la plus proche. Ils avaient découvert un manoir très large et haut de trois étages qui occupait presque tout un côté d'une large place donnant sur la jonction de quatre canaux. Derrière, on devinait un grand jardin, malheureusement largement invisible. La taille des murs protégeait trop bien l'intimité du seigneur Seranis. La demeure était aussi bien gardée, par trois gardes à l'entrée principales, et Kaguya pensait en avoir vu d'autre patrouiller dans les étages. Tout au plus avaient-ils repéré une possibilité de s'introduire nuitamment à l'intérieur par les égouts qui débouchaient sur le canal. Ils ne pouvaient cependant risquer d'être surpris à l'intérieur sans preuve, en particulier avec un capitaine des Compagnons, et de nuit, car il y avait trop de circulation sur les canaux de jour. Ils ne se risqueraient par là qu'en cas d'urgence absolue.</p><p>La demeure de Seran Oleanos ne leur avait rien appris de plus. Faisant face à un grand parc arboré, la demeure était peut être moins imposante et moins luxueuse et peut être plus facile à infiltrer nuitamment comme elle faisait l'angle d'une rue, mais elle n'était pas moins gardée. Même plus, Thorsan jugeait les gardes du manoir Oleanos parmi les plus professionnels qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Ceux de Seranis étaient du format grosse brute qui rendait presque impossible de forcer le passage, mais rien n'avait l'air d'échapper à ceux d'Oleanos. Si c'était le général en personne qui les avait formé, cela en disait long sur ses compétences. Thorsan était sûr que leur groupe avait été repéré en quelques secondes à peine. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas attardés très longtemps.</p><p>Leur visite n'avait réussi à prouver qu'une chose : ces hommes avaient des choses à cacher. Il n'y avait même plus de doute aux yeux de Thorsan, ils complotaient bien contre la couronne. Au minimum, ils songeaient à le faire.</p><p>Shamara et Kaguya leur avaient assuré qu'il n'y avait d'Engeances de l'Ombre ni dans l'une, ni dans l'autre maison. Apparemment, Kaguya pouvait désormais les sentir à faible distance maintenant qu'il était le lige de Shamara. Un talent fort utile. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose dans les circonstances. Il faudrait être stupide pour laisser entrer un Trolloc dans la ville au risque qu'Elife ou Salvien ne sente sa présence en passant par hasard. Thorsan n'allait pas tirer trop vite de conclusions de cette absence.</p><p>-Allons chez den Calos, soupira-t-il. Mais si nous ne trouvons rien, je ne sais pas par où nous allons pouvoir continuer nos recherches demain.</p><p>-Elife nous a promis un moyen d'accéder auprès de Seranis et Oleanos, rappela Shamara. Avec un peu de chance, la journée lui aura suffit pour trouver ce moyen.</p><p>-On a tellement piétiné que je vais avoir besoin de me racheter de nouvelles chaussures, nota Kaguya.</p><p>Tous ignorèrent d'un commun accord sa remarque et reprirent leur route. La fin de la journée augmentait encore le trafic dans les rues, si c'était possible. Au moins, cela permettait d'écouter l'air de rien les conversations. Les Illianais étaient ni plus ni moins bavard qu'un autre peuple, mais ils semblaient sur les nerfs, eux aussi. La tension était palpable. Tout le monde s'inquiétait du cours de la guerre, en particulier du fait qu'une partie des Compagnons et que les meilleurs généraux soient actuellement en ville et pas sur le front. Tam leur chuchota que le roi n'aimait pas l'idée de s'éloigner de la ville tant que la menace que représentaient Seranis et consort était encore présente. Ce qui, bien sûr, entretenait la méfiance à son égard et la popularité des autres. Ils entendirent aussi quelques rumeurs sur Oleanos disant qu'il profitait de l'occasion pour séduire des dames de la noblesse, et sur Seranis, disant qu'il se rendait de soirée mondaine en soirée mondaine pour se faire de nouveaux alliés. Les habitants ne tarissaient pas sur leur admiration face à leurs victoires. Nul ne faisait par contre allusion à Rael den Calos. S'il était secrètement présent en ville, la population n'avait même pas entendu les rumeurs.</p><p>Shamara releva que nombre de passants étaient nerveux et avaient des cernes monumentales, mais cela pouvait autant signifier qu'ils étaient inquiets pour leurs proches sur le front qu'être une preuve de rêves étranges. Thorsan avait cependant l'impression d'avoir vu moins de gens nerveux près du port ou au sud du palais, là où il résidait. C'était à confirmer pour prouver ce qu'avançait Rami.</p><p>Thorsan avait aussi souvent l'impression qu'on leur jetait des regards insistants. Shamara cachait son anneau, Kaguya avait ôté sa cape, mais il était plus compliqué de cacher deux épées marquées du héron. Ils ne parvenaient qu'à donner l'impression qu'ils désiraient qu'on ne les remarque pas ou qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait qu'attirer encore plus de regards sur eux. Le crépuscule n'aidait pas à lutter contre la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il ferait bientôt nuit noire.</p><p>-Sang et cendres, marmonna Tam en luttant pour ne pas se retourner. J'ai l'impression que toute la ville est au courant d'un secret que j'ignore. Au moins dans un village, il est impossible de cacher un secret.</p><p>-N'en soyez pas si sûr, répondit Thorsan. Il y a des Amis du Ténébreux dans les villages comme dans les plus grandes villes.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas rassurant. J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer des Amis du Ténébreux chez moi dans les Deux Rivières. Il n'y a pas de coin plus tranquille d'ici à la Flétrissure. Mais voilà le manoir de Rael den Calos.</p><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance pour l'examiner. C'était une maison de bonne taille, dotée de trois étages et qui faisait l'angle d'une rue. De l'autre côté s'étalait un parc. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées et barrées de planches. Même la porte principale l'était. Le tout dégageait une impression d'abandon. Le crépis des murs s'écaillait et plusieurs tuiles du toit et des tourelles s'étaient écrasées dans la rue ces dernières années.</p><p>Pas de gardes à proximité. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Même quinze ans après, le souvenir du bannissement du maître des lieux faisait son effet sur les habitants. Les passants faisaient un détour pour passer de l'autre côté de la rue et éviter de frôler le perron fissuré.</p><p>-Si la maison est occupée, conclut Thorsan, c'est qu'elle a une autre entrée. Allons voir de l'autre côté.</p><p>-Effectivement, je crois me souvenir que le canal donne juste derrière, répondit Tam. Suivez-moi.</p><p>Ils contournèrent la demeure en évitant de lui jeter des regards trop appuyés et tournèrent immédiatement à droite. Thorsan fronça aussitôt les sourcils. La vision de ce pont, des maisons multicolores et des entrepôts appuyés contre celui-ci lui était familière d'une manière presque dérangeante.</p><p>-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, marmonna-t-il. Mais où ?</p><p>Kaguya poussa une exclamation excitée et commença à fouiller dans son sac.</p><p>-Moi aussi j'ai déjà vu ça, et je sais où ! Regarde !</p><p>Il mit sous le nez de Thorsan les cartes à jouer trouvée près de Pont-Blanc le jour de leur rencontre. À vrai dire, Thorsan avait presque oublié leur existence. Il les parcourut et trouva celle à laquelle pensait Kaguya. Effectivement, l'une d'elle représentait avec une parfaite exactitude les deux premières maisons de l'autre côté du pont, l'une bleue, l'autre vert clair et un entrepôt de bois coincé entre les deux. Ici, presque chaque maison s'avançait au-dessus du canal et disposait d'un petit embarcadère privé au niveau de l'eau. Sous l'entrepôt, on distinguait la silhouette d'une longue barge plate.</p><p>-Pas une très belle vue pour un manoir, commenta Kaguya. L'entrepôt gâche un peu le reste.</p><p>-Nous sommes à la limite entre les beaux quartiers et des quartiers un peu plus populaires, expliqua Tam. Ici, un canal marque souvent la rupture.</p><p>Thorsan se retourna. De ce côté aussi les fenêtres du manoir den Calos étaient condamnées. Au premier étage, une planche s'était à moitié décrochée et pas la moindre lumière ne brillait à travers la fenêtre.</p><p>-Pour le moment, je m'intéresse moins au manoir qu'à ces maisons et cet entrepôt. Il a toujours été intéressant d'aller voir de plus près ce qui se passe sur les scènes représentées.</p><p>-De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda Tam.</p><p>Thorsan lui tendit la carte et reprit son examen des lieux.</p><p>-Des cartes à jouer d'un genre particulier que nous avons découvert il y a deux mois, expliqua Shamara. La première représentait le lieu où nous les avons découvert, un endroit où s'étaient donnés rendez-vous des Amis du Ténébreux. Nous en avons maintenant identifiées plusieurs, en Andor et ailleurs. À chaque fois, il s'agissait d'une planque des Amis du Ténébreux.</p><p>-Cela signifie-t-il que den Calos est un Ami du Ténébreux ?</p><p>-Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Parfois, la scène représente l'entrée de la planque. Parfois, c'est la vue depuis celle-ci.</p><p>-Pour le moment, c'est cet entrepôt qui m'intéresse, interrompit Thorsan. Regardez. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre donnant sur le canal. J'aimerais bien voir ce que cela donne du côté rue.</p><p>Il n'attendit pas l’assentiment des autres pour traverser le pont et obliquer à droite. Du linge séchait aux fenêtres ouvertes de la maison bleue. Deux enfants jouaient sur le pas de la verte. L'entrepôt, une longue bâtisse de bois de deux étages, était aveugle des deux côtés. Il faisait nuit désormais et on finissait d'allumer les lumières. Aucune fenêtre ici non plus et la porte était fermée. D'un air faussement nonchalant, Kaguya alla se coller à la porte et écouta brièvement en faisant semblant de vérifier quelque chose dans sa bourse.</p><p>-J'ai entendu du bruit, annonça-t-il en revenant. On manipule quelque chose de lourd de l'autre côté, je dirais qu'il y a au moins une dizaine d'hommes. Le bois est trop épais pour entendre de quoi ils parlent par contre. Je dirais qu'ils chargent ou déchargent quelque chose.</p><p>-À cette heure-ci ?, s'étonna Tam. Il est presque six heures du soir. C'est l'heure ou les travailleurs s'arrêtent. On commence tôt et on finit tôt en Illian.</p><p>-À moins que l'affaire ne soit urgente. Je trouve ça très suspect.</p><p>-Et je crois que la porte est fermée à clé, poursuivit Kaguya. J'ai tenté de pousser très légèrement le battant. Il n'a pas bougé du tout. Pas d'Engeances, par contre. Si c'était le cas, je le saurais.</p><p>-Il faut aller voir ce qu'il en est, décréta Shamara. Même sans Engeances, il y a quasiment certainement des Amis du Ténébreux là dedans.</p><p>-Et c'est curieux que ce soit à l'ombre du manoir den Calos. Thorsan, tu va peut être remporter ton pari.</p><p>-Ne nous emballons pas. Cela peut n'être qu'une coïncidence. La maison est abandonnée depuis presque vingt ans, ceux qui utilisent cet entrepôt n'ont pas à s’inquiéter d'être espionnés dans leurs allées et venues. Pour le moment, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de pénétrer là dedans sans faire fuir ceux qui s'y cachent. Il y a une barge sur le fleuve, et probablement un chemin le long de la rive. Si on se précipite, ils fuiront par là. Par contre, si on tente de rentrer à l'intérieur par l'accès du canal...</p><p>-C'est par cette porte qu'ils prendraient la poudre d'escampette, conclut Tam. Je crois que j'ai une solution pour résoudre le problème. Donnez-moi une heure et je peux ramener une dizaine de Compagnons du palais, suffisamment pour encercler l'entrepôt. Il ne restera alors qu'à décider quel côté bloquer et par lequel pénétrer à l'intérieur.</p><p>Thorsan réfléchit un moment. Il consulta du regard ses camarades, mais les deux lui indiquèrent du regard qu'ils lui faisaient confiance en matière de stratégie. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Ce n'était pas la première attaque du genre à laquelle il participerait, même si les fois précédentes il portait le manteau blanc des Enfants de la Lumière.</p><p>-Je propose que vous et vos hommes vous positionnez autour de cette entrée principale, finit-il par répondre, pendant que nous trois nous infiltrerons par le canal. Vous vous assurerez pendant ce temps que personne ne tente de filer par les toits ou une maison voisine et, au signal ue nous déciderons, vous défoncez la porte pour nous soutenir. Qu'en dites-vous ?</p><p>Tam grimaça légèrement.</p><p>-J'en dit que le roi m'a mis à vos ordres et que je suivrais votre plan. Cependant, ne pourrait-on pas mieux répartir mes hommes ? Trois personnes, cela risque d'être trop peu s'ils sont une dizaine.</p><p>-Cela suffira.</p><p>Un maître d'arme, un lige et une Aes Sedai. Cela suffirait amplement. Thorsan avait pu juger à quel point la maîtrise des armes était pitoyable chez les Amis du Ténébreux à Caemlyn. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient leur tenir tête désormais.</p><p> </p><p>À sept heures du soir, ils donnèrent l'assaut. Ils avaient répété leurs consignes aux soldats qui venaient d'arriver et décidé du signal appelant les renforts. Se croyant sans doute très spirituelle, Shamara avait proposé de crier « Par la Lumière » au prétexte que des Amis du Ténébreux ne diraient jamais ça. Elle n'avait pas tort et Thorsan avait accepté, même s'il pensait déceler une légère moquerie à son égard dans la proposition.</p><p>Ils descendirent par un escalier coincé entre deux maisons au niveau du canal. Pendant un temps, ils purent suivre un étroit chemin boueux, mais celui-ci s'arrêtait avant l'entrepôt qu'ils désiraient atteindre. Shamara répondit au problème en créant un pont invisible qui leur permit de traverser la bonne quinzaine de mètres les séparant du ponton où était accostée la barge. L'obscurité leur procurait la couverture dont ils avaient besoin.</p><p>-Entre ça et ma magnifique cape de lige, se vanta Kaguya pendant qu'ils avançaient en se tenant tout contre le mur, je peux vous garantir qu'ils ne nous verront jamais venir !</p><p>Il fallait qu'il dise ça. L'instant d'après, la main de Thorsan glissa contre le mur où il s'appuyait. Il perdit son appui, tenta de se rattraper, mais le poids de son armure l'entraîna en avant. Dans un gigantesque bruit d'éclaboussures, il tomba dans l'eau. Heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas très profonde. Il toucha le font, tapa du pied contre celui-ci et remonta en quelques secondes. Même dans la complète obscurité, il pouvait imaginer les têtes de ses compagnons.</p><p>-Aucun commentaire, chuchota-t-il en espérant qu'ils distinguent malgré tout son frocement de sourcil. Aidez-moi à remonter.</p><p>Il se figea en entendant un raclement de gorge dans l'obscurité, tout proche.</p><p>-Padraig ? C'est toi ?, demanda une voix inquiète.</p><p>Bien sûr, il y avait un garde sur la barge. Thorsan aurait du s'y attendre. Et visiblement, celui-ci s'attendait à de la visite. Thorsan saisit la main que lui tendait Kaguya et banda ses muscles pour grimper à nouveau sur la passerelle invisible.</p><p>-C'est moi, répondit-il à l'improviste d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre enrouée et dépourvue de tout accent amadician.</p><p>-Tu fais quoi dans l'eau ?, répondit le garde d'une voix suspicieuse.</p><p>-C'est à cause d'un chat. J'ai trébuché.</p><p>-Trébuché ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous n'êtes pas Padraig !</p><p>-Shamara, bâillonne-le !</p><p>La jeune femme du s'exécuter, parce qu'ils n'entendirent pas de cri d'alarme. L'instant d'après, une minuscule lumière éclairait la scène, surgit des doigts de l'Aes Sedai. Thorsan réalisa qu'il n'était plus distants que de quelques dizaines de pas de la barge, assez prêts pour voir l'homme écarquiller les yeux en poussant un cri silencieux. Voyant l'inutilité de continuer, il ferma la bouche et se mit à courir vers le milieu de la barge. Thorsan n'attendit pas de voir dans quel but. Il fonça en dégainant son épée, suivi de peu par Kaguya. L'un après l'autre, ils sautèrent par-dessus le bastingage. D'un coup d'épaule, Thorsan fit tomber la sentinelle à terre.</p><p>-Une corde, souffla-t-il à Kaguya. Trouve-moi une corde !</p><p>À défaut d'une corde, c'est une sorte de boule brune de la taille d'un poing qui tombe à côté de lui. Surpris, Thorsan leva les yeux. Ils se tenaient sous une sorte de large trappe d'où tombait une échelle de corde s'arrêtant à mi distance. C'était par là que les marchandises montaient et descendaient de l'entrepôt. Il vit dépasser deux paires de jambes et quelqu'un crier « des intrus ! ». Au même moment, de la boule brune se mit à sortir une espèce de fumée. En quelques secondes, toute la barge en fut couverte. Thorsan fit l'erreur d'essayer de respirer. La fumée pénétra dans ses poumons et il se retrouva à tousser comme un désespéré.</p><p>C'est là qu'il commença à se dire que son plan n'était peut être pas aussi bien conçu qu'il le pensait. Leur chance, qui avait tourné à Maleka, semblait à nouveau aux abonnés absents depuis leur arrivée en Illian. Ces Amis du Ténébreux ne s'attendaient peut être pas à leur venue, mais ils s'étaient prémunis contre une éventuelle découverte.</p><p>Hors de question d'abandonner cependant. Il suffisait de se battre et de les acculer à la porte pour que le capitaine al'Thor et ses hommes viennent achever le travail. Et pour ça, il fallait grimper dans l'entrepôt. Il n'y avait rien à trouver sur la barge. Son contenu avait visiblement été déchargé plus tôt dans le soirée. Le temps n'était plus à la discrétion. Il fallait prendre les devants avant que les hommes au-dessus n'aient le temps de concerter.</p><p>-Shamara !, hurla-t-il. Occupe-toi de cette fumée ! Kaguya ! L'échelle de corde !</p><p>Du pommeau de son épée, il assomma son captif, le poussa sur le côté et rengaina. Les mains libres, il tenta frénétiquement de trouver la boule brune, mais à tâtons, c'était un miracle s'il y parvenait. La fumée était si épaisse qu'elle le faisait presque pleurer maintenant. À défaut de la boule, c'est sur une épaisse longueur de corde que sa main se posa. C'était inespéré. Il s'en empara et retourna ligoter sommairement son prisonnier toujours inconscient.</p><p>-Thorsan ! À l'aide !</p><p>Il ne voyait qu'une vague silhouette dans la fumée. Il sauta sur ses pieds et la rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées. C'était Kaguya qui s'accrochait désespéramment à l'échelle de corde en espérant l'empêcher ainsi de remonter. Là haut, deux hommes au moins devaient essayer de les coincer sur la barge. Thorsan planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol et s'accrocha à son tour.</p><p>-Grimpe ! Je suis plus lourd, je te suivrais.</p><p>Kaguya bondit, escalada son dos et disparut au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, l'emprise sur la corde se fit plus faible. Des cris résonnèrent, Kaguya avait été repéré. Remonter la corde n'était plus la priorité, mais Thorsan n'osa pas la lâcher pour autant. Il hésita Sur sa droite, il entendit un objet tomber dans l'eau.</p><p>-Je l'ai eu !, fit Shamara. Où êtes vous ?</p><p>-Ici ! Kaguya est déjà monté, grimpe sur mes épaules, ma dignité n'est plus à ça près ! Vas-y !</p><p>La fumée commençait déjà à se dissiper au niveau du sol. Thorsan ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir. Quand la corde cessa de bouger, signe que Shamara était arrivée en haut, Thorsan s'empressa de la suivre, inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Kaguya n'était pas blessé, ou Shamara le lui aurait dit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient en position de force.</p><p>Il posa le pied sur le plancher de bois pour découvrir que, malheureusement, la fumée les avait précédé à l'intérieur. C'était un méfait pour un bienfait. Thorsan n'y voyait toujours pas à plus de trois pieds de distance, sa gorge l'irritait atrocement, mais au moins la fumée lui donnait une certaine couverture.</p><p>-Tirez !, entendit-il un peu plus loin. Vous en toucherez au moins un !</p><p>Les lâches. Thorsan dégaina à nouveau et se précipita en direction des cris.</p><p> </p><p>Le combat dura moins d'une minute. Il avait dit vrai à Tam, ces imbéciles n'étaient pas de taille à les retenir bien longtemps. Même armés d'arcs et d'épées, ce n'étaient pas de véritables combattants. Si Ombre dirigeait de véritables hommes d'armes, elle les cachait ailleurs. Cependant, il avait oublié un détail d'importance. À un contre trois, même le meilleur des combattants pouvait se laisser surprendre. Kaguya boitait légèrement. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et une vilaine plaie à l'épaule. Thorsan, lui, arborait une plaie au côté et une longue estafilade au cou qui continuait de saigner malgré le bandage qu'y appliquait Shamara. Quand à la jeune femme, une tache sombre sur son côté témoignait qu'elle aussi ne sortait pas indemne de cette confrontation.</p><p>-Je préfère ne pas trop abuser du Pouvoir Unique, expliqua-t-elle tout en finissant de panser la plaie de Thorsan. Je ne pensais pas que l'on allait se retrouver à se battre deux fois dans la même journée ou je me serais économisée en affrontant Sokino et ses complices.</p><p>Plusieurs boules de feu, le pont qu'elle avait créé un peu plus tôt, ce qu'elle avait du faire pour trouver la boule qui avait créé cette désagréable fumée, plus une épée de feu qu'elle avait du invoquer pour épauler Kaguya et lui éviter de se faire décapiter... Oui, Thorsan réalisait qu'ils lui en avaient déjà demandé beaucoup en une seule journée.</p><p>-Mais tu es la meilleure, protesta Kaguya. À Maleka, tu leur a montré à tous ! Cet espèce de labyrinthe invisible que tu as créé pour les retenir, c'était du génie !</p><p>-À Maleka, j'étais préparée et nous étions plus nombreux, répliqua un peu sèchement Shamara. J'ai pu m'économiser jusqu'au moment le plus important. De plus, il est bien plus facile de créer dix murs d'airs de petite taille qu'un de presque trente pieds de longueur.</p><p>Thorsan se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait du lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de sa stratégie ou si elle était d'attaque pour une infiltration de ce genre. Mais elle même aurait du lui dire qu'elle risquait d'atteindre ses limites. Peut être s'était-elle aussi surestimée. Il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Même s'il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que Kaguya, l'obtention du titre de maître d'arme l'avait laissé quelque temps baigner dans une certaine... euphorie. Ils en payaient maintenant le prix. À eux de l'assumer.</p><p>-Nous serons prudent, promit-il. Maintenant, par où monter ?</p><p>La fumée s'était en grande partie dissipée, enfin. Ils se tenaient dans une espèce d'entresol bas de plafond, à mi-chemin entre le canal et le niveau de la rue. Une grande partie de la pièce était occupée par des caisses. De la paille formait un tas épais appuyé contre le mur du fond. Deux escaliers de bois grimpaient en spirale aux deux bouts opposés de la pièce.</p><p>Cette fois, Thorsan se força à réfléchir. On les avait forcément entendus au-dessus, mais ils n'entendaient rien, pas même des bruits de pas. Ils venaient d'affronter une dizaine d'hommes. Puisque personne n'était venu à leur secours, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit les hommes au-dessus avaient décide de fuir et d'abandonner les autres à leur sort, soit ils en avaient profité pour s'organiser dans le but de les prendre en embuscade. Thorsan penchait pour la seconde solution. S'ils avaient tenté de fuir, Tam et les autres seraient déjà arrivés pour les aider.</p><p>Deux escaliers. S'il était un de ces Amis du Ténébreux, Thorsan aurait fait en sorte que les assaillants n'aient pas le choix du chemin à emprunter. Il désigna en silence l'escalier le plus éloigné. Les autres semblèrent comprendre. Dans un silence quasi absolu, les armes dégainées, ils avancèrent dans cette direction.</p><p>Le premier, Kaguya posa le pied sur l'escalier. Par précaution, il leva les yeux vers le plafond, ce qui lui sauva la vie. Deux tubes tombèrent à côté de lui, lancés depuis l'étage. Kaguya n'attendit pas de voir de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il sauta en arrière et roula derrière la caisse la plus proche. Shamara et Thorsan l'imitèrent, évitant de justesse l'explosion. C'était comme une des boules de feu de Shamara, mais Thorsan aurait juré que ce n'était pas le Pouvoir Unique qui avait déclanché l'explosion. Ce devait être ces deux tubes.</p><p>-Un illuminateur !, cria Shamara. Ils doivent avoir un illuminateur avec eux.</p><p>Un illuminateur. La légendaire guilde tarabonaise dont les membres étaient les seuls à connaître le pouvoir des feux d'artifice. Thorsan en avait vu un une fois. Il n'avait pas hâte de voir de plus près les dégâts que ces tubes pouvaient faire. L'escalier avait été pulvérisé par l'explosion, de même que les caisses les plus proches. L'endroit où il se tenait avec Shamara était étrangement indemne. Elle avait du placer un bouclier invisible qui les avait protégé. Kaguya, quand à lui, n'arborait guère plus qu'une estafilade au front. Voilà qui réduisait encore les réserves de Shamara, et les hommes au-dessus avaient atteint leur objectif. Maintenant, Thorsan et les autres étaient condamnés à utiliser l'autre accès.</p><p>-Allons-y !, souffla-t-il. Nous ne pouvons leur laisser le temps de préparer un autre piège, il faut espérer qu'ils n'aient pas trop de ces horreurs en réserve. Une fois à l'étage, la priorité est d'appeler les renforts. Seuls, nous allons nous laisser déborder.</p><p>Shamara et Kaguya hochèrent la tête d'un air concentré.</p><p>-Laissez-moi passer devant cette fois-ci, murmura Shamara pour ne pas être entendue d'en haut. Je placerais un mur d'air qui nous permettra de grimper en toute sécurité.</p><p>Encore plus de risques... Thorsan aurait des excuses à faire quand tout les combats se seraient terminé. Mais maintenant, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de monter. Si Tam n'avait pas entendu la petite explosion, il ne les entendraient pas s'ils donnaient le signal d'ici.</p><p>-Pas de risque inutile, ordonna-t-il. On s'en sort tous vivants.</p><p>Ils hochèrent une fois de plus de la tête, et, tous ensemble, grimpèrent l'escalier, le cœur battant. Thorsan s'attendait à une nouvelle explosion. Il ne fut pas surpris quand une deuxième boule brune vola dans leur direction au moment où ils atteignaient l'étage. D'instinct, Shamara tendit les mains, arrêtant l'objet en plein vol. Thorsan respira, soulagé, jusqu'à ce ce qu'un bang sonore retentisse. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, si fort qu'il n'entendait plus que ça. Ils s'étaient encore trompés, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'était pas le choc qui faisait exploser ces choses. Peut être une mèche ? D'instinct, il porta une main à son oreille gauche. Du sang en coulait. Il se tourna vers Shamara. Les oreilles ensanglantées, elle criait quelque chose, mais Thorsan n'entendait rien d'autre que ce terrible sifflement.</p><p>-Avancez !, cria-t-il sans entendre sa propre voix. Avancez !</p><p>Il renforça son discours d'un geste et donna l'exemple. En courant, ils atteignirent l'étage. Là encore, de nombreuses caisses bouchaient le chemin et la vue. Sans attendre de voir où se tenait l'ennemi, il se laissa tomber derrière les plus proches.</p><p>Le vrai combat commençait maintenant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dés, sifflets et lettres brûlées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shamara vit Thorsan se précipiter en avant pour se cacher derrière un tas de caisse et l'imita. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle n'arrivait à rien entendre d'autre que cet effroyable bruit qui retentissait dans tout son crâne et lui donnait le vertige. Pourtant, elle réussit à se remettre suffisamment d’aplomb pour passer la tête au-dessus des caisses et observer la pièce. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir grand chose avant d'être obligée de se cacher à nouveau pour éviter un carreau d'arbalète. Elle vit une impressionnante quantité de caisses placées au-dessus les unes des autres, trois ou quatre têtes dépasser ici et là, et surtout la porte d'entrée.</p><p>S'ils avaient tenté de passer par le haut, ils auraient eu un mal fou à la forcer. Elle avait été bardée de fer pour la renforcer. Il faudrait plus que quelques coups d'épaules pour la défoncer. Plus surprenant, il y avait un unique tonneau positionné tout contre l'entrée. Le carreau d'arbalète qui venait dans sa direction la força à interrompre son observation. Shamara ne se posa pas de questions. Elle lança dans la direction d'où elle avait vu venir le carreau une boule de feu, aussi grande qu'elle l'osait.</p><p>En replongeant derrière ses caisses, Shamara leva quatre doigts pour indiquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Thorsan leva cinq doigts et Kaguya sept. Shamara se mordit les lèvres. Ils avaient vraiment sous-estimé Ombre sur ce coup là, trop excités d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses traces. Ils en payaient le prix maintenant. Thorsan fit un signe à Kaguya, indiquant l'urgence de passer à l'attaque. Shamara pouvait sentir l'excitation et l'inquiétude de Kaguya dans un coin de sa tête. Elle lui lança une vague d'encouragement et s'apprêta à soutenir leur action. Un dernier regard en coin lui appris que quelques hommes commençaient à s'avancer avec précaution. Leur but devait être des acculer contre le mur pour les y épingler. Shamara n'allait pas se laisser faire.</p><p>Pour avoir suivi de loin leurs séances d'entraînement et avoir participé à deux ou trois d'entre elles, Shamara était encore loin de déchiffrer encore tous leurs mouvements, mais elle pouvait admirer l'harmonie entre eux quand ils bougèrent pour prendre en tenaille le plus rapide de leurs assaillants. Elle ne pouvait pourtant se laisser distraire, ni par leur technique, ni par la douleur que ressentait Kaguya. Dès que Kaguya et Thorsan eurent capté l'attention des Amis du Ténébreux, Shamara surgit à nouveau de derrière ses caisses et lança une nouvelle boule de feu en direction de trois hommes qui s'approchaient à leur tour. Elle retomba derrière sa caisse, pantelante.</p><p>Dès son premier jour à la Tour Blanche, ses instructrices l'avaient averti du premier danger qui guettaient les femmes utilisant le Pouvoir. Une femme qui puisait trop à la Source du Pouvoir Unique risquait de se brûler. Le danger guettait avant tout les jeunes filles qui ne maîtrisaient pas encore leurs émotions et apprenaient tout juste à canaliser. Même une Aes Sedai expérimentée pouvait se brûler en ratant un tissage, en se trompant dans l'utilisation d'un ter'angreal ou en étant épuisée. On racontait aux novices de la Tour des histoires terrifiantes sur les rares Aes Sedai à qui c'était arrivé, comme Martine Janata de l'Ajah Verte. Le choc avait tué son lige.</p><p>Shamara n'était pas épuisée. Pas encore.</p><p>Mais elle n'en était pas loin.</p><p>-Tam !, hurla-t-elle. Par la Lumière ! Tam !</p><p>Elle n'entendit même pas le son de sa voix, mais elle avait crié si fort qu'elle en avait mal à la gorge. Tam devait l'avoir entendu. Un coup d’œil vers la porte ne lui apprit rien de plus. Elle ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce. Et elle était si solide... Combien de temps les Compagnons mettraient-ils à la défoncer ?</p><p>Ce tonneau... À quoi pouvait servir ce tonneau tout contre la porte ?</p><p>Une douleur dans l'avant bras la ramena à l'instant présent. Elle faillit porter la main à son bras pour arrêter le flux de sang, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était blessée. Elle était toujours en sécurité, protégée par ses amis. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un écho de la blessure de Kaguya. Celui-ci souriait malgré la douleur, mais elle savait, elle savait à quel point il souffrait de toutes ses blessures.</p><p>On lui avait dit à quel point une Aes Sedai pouvait souffrir à la mort de son lige. Melisande en était un exemple vivant et elle l'avait mis en garde à ce sujet. Par contre, elle n'avait pas anticipé à quel point chaque blessure de Kaguya serait douloureux, plus encore que les siennes. Pouvait-on s'habituer à voir souffrir si souvent quelqu'un qu'on aimait ? Les Vertes avaient-elle tort d'aimer leurs liges en plus de se battre à leur côté ?</p><p>Elle devait le protéger. Shamara ne perdrait pas Kaguya, pas maintenant. Elle ne l'avait encore embrassé que deux fois, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, pas en ces termes.</p><p>Derrière les hommes qui tentaient d'encercler Thorsan et Kaguya s'avançait un autre, vêtu de noir, masqué, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Dans sa main droite il tenait une espèce de fiole de verre qu'il lança en plein milieu du groupe, juste entre les jambes de Kaguya.</p><p>Il hurla. Shamara n'entendit pas le cri, elle le sentit. Elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait dans cette fiole, mais elle pouvait sentir les cloques se former sur sa jambe.</p><p>Les mouvements de Thorsan commençaient eux aussi à se ralentir. Il n'était plus temps. Cette porte devait s'ouvrir. Shamara canalisa un flux de feu sur le tonneau. Une étincelle partit de son doigt droit vers lui, passant entre Thorsan et l'un de ses adversaires, et grandit pour englober tout le tonneau. Ce fut la seconde la plus longue de la vie de Shamara. Puis, le tonneau explosa. La gerbe de flammes n'était pas une surprise pour Shamara. Elle s'y attendait avec un illuminateur en jeu. Plus, elle avait parié là dessus. La force de l'explosion, par contre, la prit par surprise. Deux caisses furent soufflées, des morceaux de bois volèrent dans tous les sens. Un homme s'effondra, du sang giclant du visage. La porte, par contre, était moins entamée que ne l'avait espéré Shamara. Le bardage de fer avait tenu le coup.</p><p>Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle vit néanmoins une hache attaquer la porte depuis l'extérieur. Tout d'un coup, le son revint dans ses oreilles, même s'il semblait parvenir de très loin. Le bruit de la hache attaquant le bois, celui des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, les cris de douleur, et, au-dehors, la voix inquiète de Tam al'Thor.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là dedans ? Vous êtes toujours en vie ?</p><p>-Faites-vite, répondit Thorsan d'une voix presque pâteuse. Ils sont encore nombreux !</p><p>Cinq hommes étaient encore debout pour affronter Thorsan et Kaguya. Trois autres, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait repéré jusque là, se décidaient enfin à se joindre au combat. Deux cadavres seulement gisaient au sol.</p><p>-Courage, cria Tam. On arrive ! Encore un effort vous autres !</p><p>Shamara déglutit. Elle était épuisée, et terrorisée pour Kaguya, plus encore qu'à Maleka. À huit contre deux, même si Thorsan était doué, même si Kaguya s'améliorait de jour en jour, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Seule l'aide d'une Aes Sedai pouvait leur accorder le délai nécessaire pour qu'ils tiennent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tam et de ses hommes. Shamara se força à oublier la fatigue et canalisa pour créer un complexe tissage de feu. Entre le groupe de combattants et les trois hommes qui approchaient naquis un mur de feu derrière lequel ils disparurent en criant. Elle ne pourrait le maintenir très longtemps, le risque était trop grand que les flammes s'étendent dans toute la pièce, détruisant en même temps le plancher et leurs preuves.</p><p>De la sueur commençait à glisser le long de son dos. Ses jambes flageolaient. Encore un effort à accomplir, pourtant. Shamara divisa son attention et ses flux, exercice souvent périlleux. Tout en maintenant le mur de flammes, elle tissa un solide bras d'air dont elle entoura le bardage de fer, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Quand elle fut certaine que sa prise était solide, Shamara tira, de toutes ses forces. Dans un lent craquement, la porte s'ouvrit.</p><p>Le Pouvoir Unique lui échappa. Shamara s'effondra au sol, à la limite de l'inconscience. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien à part un voile rouge devant ses yeux. Ne restait que la panique de sentir la Source, si près et si loin à la fois, mais hors d'atteinte. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle devait trouver un moyen de respirer, se redresser, aider les autres, voir si Kaguya allait bien, s'il n'avait pas souffert de son erreur, mais la Source lui échappait. Impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Shamara se laissa engloutir par la panique.</p><p> </p><p>La main de Kaguya sur son épaule la rappela à elle. Shamara se redressa avec l'impression que tous ses muscles s'étaient changés en gelée. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi mal à la tête. D'instinct, elle ferma les yeux et se tendit tout entière vers la Source. Elle s'imagina être un bouton de rose s'ouvrant à la Lumière, comme on le lui avait appris. Shamara avait assez d'expérience avec le Pouvoir pour y parvenir d'habitude en deux battement de cœur. Cette fois rien ne se passa. Pire, son mal de tête empira aussitôt. Un haut le cœur la saisit mais elle ne réussit pas à vomir.</p><p>-Je te dis qu'elle n'a rien, dit Thorsan comme s'il continuait une conversation. Physiquement, du moins. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'a pas reçu de nouvelle blessure depuis tout à l'heure. Nous l'en avons protégé.</p><p>-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a mal comme ça ?</p><p>La voix de Kaguya trahissait la terreur et même celle de Thorsan sonnait un peu inquiète. Shamara inspira une gorgée d'air et rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de paniquer. Ses deux amis étaient vivants. En mauvais état, certes, mais vivants. Et elle pouvait toujours sentir le lien qui l'unissait à Kaguya. Quoi qu'elle ait fait, elle n'avait pas brisé ça. Il lui fallait se raccrocher à cette idée. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas brûlée puisque tous les cas qu'on lui avait rapporté avaient définitivement brisé le lien, voire tué le lige. Pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à toucher la Source, mais elle y arriverait à nouveau très bientôt. Ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas définitif. Elle devait y croire où elle s'effondrerait en sanglots.</p><p>-J'en ai trop fait, confessa-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je sens la Source, mais je ne peut pas l'atteindre. J'ai failli me brûler, je crois. J'en suis passé très près.</p><p>Thorsan détourna le regard.</p><p>-C'est ma faute. J'aurais du prendre plus de précautions pour cet assaut. J'ai été imprudent.</p><p>Shamara réussit à sourire, même si c'était presque douloureux.</p><p>-Je suis tout aussi fautive. J'étais d'accord avec le plan et je n'ai rien dit, même si je savais que je risquais d'atteindre mes limites. Je pensais que ce serait facile. Je suppose qu'on a prit un peu trop d'assurance ces derniers temps. Ça ne se reproduira pas de mon côté, je vous l'assure.</p><p>-Cela aurait été pire sans toi, reconnut Thorsan. Le risque que tu as pris a payé, si cela peut te consoler.</p><p>Cela finirait par le faire, mais probablement pas avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à canaliser. Même si elle ressentait le besoin vital de retenter immédiatement, Shamara se jura de ne pas retenter avant le lendemain matin. C'était trop douloureux. Lumière, elle avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et de se mettre à pleurer. Kaguya la serra très, trop brièvement dans ses bras. Le lien trahit toute sa peur et son amour pour elle.</p><p>-Tam arrive, murmura-t-il en la relâchant.</p><p>Shamara se força à se lever et à cacher sa détresse. Les Aes Sedai devaient rester sereines en toute circonstances. Par miracle, elle parvint à adopter ce masque de sérénité juste au moment où Tam arrivait à leur hauteur. Peut être était-ce seulement grâce à la main de Kaguya tendrement posée dans son dos.</p><p>-Vous n'avez rien ?</p><p>-Je ne prétendrait pas être au meilleur de ma forme, mais je peux tenir debout. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.</p><p>Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité mais pas non plus un mensonge. Une vérité d'Aes Sedai. Tam hocha la tête.</p><p>-Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Je n'entendais rien et je craignais le pire. Cette explosion nous as prit par surprise je dois dire, et au moment où nous allions enfoncer la porte. J'ai deux hommes grièvement blessés, trois autres légèrement. Des morceaux de la porte ont volé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue ! Cela nous as ralenti et j'avais peur de l'état dans lequel j'allais vous retrouver.</p><p>-Nous avons été prit de cours, et nous avons sous estimé leur nombre et leurs capacités, reconnut Thorsan. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Ils avaient posé un tonneau à côté de la porte, plein d'une poudre explosive comme en utilisent les Illuminateurs. Il y en avait un parmi eux, son cadavre est là bas, parmi les autres. Shamara l'a fait exploser, sans quoi je ne sais pas si vous auriez pu nous rejoindre. Cette porte était très solide.</p><p>-Je l'ai constaté. Si j'avais su que cela mettrait si longtemps à finir de la forcer, même avec cette explosion, je me serais mis au travail plus tôt, je vous l'assure. Et maintenant, qu'avez-vous découvert ?</p><p>L'attention se détourna de Shamara. Aussitôt, elle se permit de s'effondrer sur une caisse. Kaguya tapota une dernière fois son épaule et alla rejoindre les soldats qui alignaient et fouillaient les corps des morts. L'Illuminateur n'était pas parmi eux. Après avoir échangé deux mots avec Tam, deux Compagnons descendirent à l'entresol pour y faire le même travail. Deux Amis du Ténébreux, proprement saucissonnés, avaient été placé dans un coin en attendant leur interrogatoire.</p><p>La prise s'avéra très vite fructueuse. Les Compagnons poussèrent des exclamations surprises en fouillant les caisses. Chacune d'elle était remplie, soit d'une poudre noire dont ils éloignèrent très vite les torches, par peur qu'elle produise le même effet que le tonneau détruit par Shamara, soit d'armes. Tam examina chaque caisse tour à tour et siffla d'un air impressionné.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas une petite opération que vous avez découverte ici ! Il y a de quoi armer une bonne centaine d'hommes, si les caisses en bas contiennent la même chose. Quoi qu'ils préparent, ils sont bien organisés. J'espère que c'était la première cargaison qu'ils recevaient, car sinon, il faut s'attendre au pire.</p><p>-J'espère aussi, répondit Thorsan en fronçant les sourcils. Je me demande surtout comment cette cargaison est rentrée en ville sans attirer de regards suspicieux.</p><p>-Croyez-moi, ce sera une de mes premières préoccupations demain matin. Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit.</p><p>-Que vont devenir ces armes et cette poudre ?, demanda Kaguya accroupis au-dessus du corps de l'Illuminateur.</p><p>-J'imagine que le roi va les réquisitionner pour l'armée. Elles ne sont pas d'excellente qualité, mais on manque toujours d'armes dans une campagne.</p><p>Kaguya grimaça. À tous les coups il avait espéré revendre une partie de leur prise. Difficile pour lui de cesser de penser en voleur ! Shamara le vit glisser dans sa poche deux tubes et un autre petit objet, subtilement transférés depuis les poches de l'Illuminateur. Elle sourit. C'était un idiot, mais c'était son idiot. Par contre, s'il continuait ainsi il allait se faire prendre et les autres Compagnons ne seraient peut être pas aussi compréhensifs que Tam. Shamara jeta un nouveau regard circulaire à la pièce, à la recherche d'une distraction. Elle repéra une fenêtre donnant sur le canal qu'ils n'avaient pas repéré de l'autre côté. De jour, on devait distinguer le pont, le manoir de Rael den Calos et le parc derrière. Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait rien voir d'intéressant. Se retournant, elle remarqua alors une petite pièce sur le côté de l'entrepôt.</p><p>-Qu'y a-t-il là bas ?</p><p>-Nous n'avons pas encore été voir, Aes Sedai, répondit un des Compagnons.</p><p>-Alors je m'en occupe. Kaguya ?</p><p>Son lige se précipita à ses côtés, tout sourire. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la petite pièce. Thorsan hocha la tête et les suivit. De son côté, il s'était contenté de refaire ses bandages. Shamara sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle ne pourrait pas les guérir. Que de temps allait leur faire perdre sa non-prévoyance ! Elle aurait vraiment dû anticiper qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Ils avaient de la chance d'être en vie.</p><p>Non. Penser à autre chose.</p><p>-Sois prudent, souffla-t-elle à Kaguya. Nous ne sommes plus tous seuls, tu ne peux plus te laisser surprendre à voler n'importe comment. Nous collaborons avec le roi ici.</p><p>-Excellente suggestion que je m'apprêtait à faire, ajouta Thorsan.</p><p>-J'espère au moins que tu as piqué des choses intéressantes, ajouta Shamara en souriant.</p><p>Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de Thorsan, mais la boule de honte qu'elle avait ressentit à travers le rien disparut aussitôt du ventre de Kaguya.</p><p>-Je me suis dit que ces tubes étaient trop intéressants pour les laisser au premier venu, répondit Kaguya en prenant un air innocent. Et aussi deux fioles peut être remplies de poison et un joli dé un peu bizarre. Je te le montrerais, tu verras.</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. La petite pièce servait visiblement de chambre et de lieu de réunion. Il y avait deux lits sur le côté, dont un défait, une grande table de travail au centre et deux murs étaient occupés par des étagères remplies de livres. L'endroit donnait l'impression d'être souvent utilisé. Sur la table, il y avait une carte représentant le sud de l'Illian avec la ville, le fleuve, et tout une partie de la Côte des Tempêtes, presque jusqu'aux zones contestées des plaines de Maredo entre Illian et Tear. Sur et à proximité de la côte, six endroits avaient été marqués d'une croix. Il manquait par contre le code pour comprendre la signification de ces croix. Shamara regarda sur le reste de la table puis en dessous et retint un juron. Les Amis du Ténébreux avaient eu le temps de se préparer à leur arrivée. Ils avaient brûlé, déchiré et même noyé dans un broc d'eau tout ce qu'ils avaient pu rafler de papiers.</p><p>-Attention où vous marchez ! Récupérez tout ce qui peut l'être que je vois ce qu'on peut en tirer.</p><p>Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Sous la table, Shamara trouva des fragments de papier le plus souvent illisible ou ne contentant que des syllabes impossible à relier les unes aux autres. En désespoir de cause, elle passa même la main sous les lits. À sa grande surprise, elle en tira d'abord une lettre froissée puis un bracelet finement ciselé en cristal. Les deux avaient dû rouler là dans l'affolement.</p><p>Quand elle se redressa, ses deux amis avaient fini de réunir tous les papiers encore lisibles, puis, laissant à Shamara le soin de déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait, s'attelèrent à fouiller la bibliothèque.</p><p>-Des livres de compte, d'achat et de vente, marmonna Thorsan. La couverture de leurs activités on dirait. L'endroit à l'air d'appartenir à un certain Hunar Laseto, mais je ne vois aucune entrée datant de moins de six mois. Vérifions quand même le contenu, au cas où il y ait des indices cachés.</p><p>Shamara hocha distraitement la tête, tout en réunissant les fragments dont l'écriture avait l'air de se ressembler et en rejetant ceux qui étaient inutilisables. Elle mis de côté une enveloppe brûlée illisible, mais dont le sceau de cire avait en partie survécu. Il y avait dessus un arbre qui pourrait être un chêne, un noyer ou un frêne. Les symboles des maisons nobles d'Illian lui étaient malheureusement totalement inconnu aussi le garda-t-elle de côté pour plus tard. Une seule lettre était entière, celle qui avait volé sous le lit. Non signée, elle avait visiblement été écrite à la va-vite. Shamara la lit à voix haute.</p><p>-« <em>Trouvez-moi cette gosse, bande d'incapables. Cela ne vous suffisait pas que je vous dise où elle était l'autre nuit ? Si je dois m'occuper de tout, ce n'est pas qu'avec moi que vous aurez des problèmes.</em> ». Visiblement, ça parle de Rami. Je pense de plus en plus qu'ils veulent isoler Elife en lui ôtant ses yeux et ses oreilles. Je me demande par contre si cette lettre date d'avant ou d'après l'incendie qui a failli la tuer dans son rêve. En tout cas, je vous parie que c'est Ombre qui s'énerve. À moins que...</p><p>-Ce n'est pas difficile à vérifier, la coupa Thorsan. Nous avons toujours les lettres trouvées à Tar Valon, n'est-ce-pas ? Celles marquées de poinçons ?</p><p>-Effectivement. Je les porte toujours sur moi au cas-où. Donne-moi un instant.</p><p>Shamara refusait de se séparer de ces lettres au cas où elle ait besoin de se rafraîchir la mémoire à un moment vital. Depuis Tar Valon, elle n'avait pas ressortit ces lettres de sa sacoche. Elles étaient froissées, mais parfaitement lisibles. Celle d'Ombre était au-dessus.</p><p>-L'écriture est la même, constata-t-elle.</p><p>-Nous sommes donc tout près d'elle. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais tu avais l'air d'avoir une autre théorie.</p><p>-À peine formée et peut être totalement loufoque. Je deviens peut être paranoïaque, mais... Ce peut-il qu'Elife soit Ombre ?</p><p>Les deux autres se figèrent et se mirent à réfléchir.</p><p>-Ce serait très gros, finit par dire Thorsan. Pourquoi supprimer ses yeux et oreilles et nous en parler ?</p><p>-Une fausse piste, pour nous éloigner d'elle ? Je l'ai dit, c'est une idée un peu lancée en air. Nous avons été si souvent trompés que j'en viens à imaginer n'importe quoi. Mais c'est une idée à garder en tête. Sinon, Ombre pourrait être Caienne. Nous avons toujours agi comme si c'étaient deux personnes différentes, mais où sont les preuves ?</p><p>-À voir, marmonna Thorsan d'une voix peu convaincue.</p><p>Shamara n'insista pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de croire davantage à ses propres théories, elle avait seulement besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à l'absence de la Source dans ses veines. Elle reprit son déchiffrement, assemblant les fragments trouvés pour tenter de reconstituer des morceaux de texte.</p><p>-J'y suis !, s'exclama-t-elle enfin. J'ai un passage d'une lettre qui déclare ceci «<em> Si</em> <em>vous me débarrassez de la concurrence, c'est entendu vous aurez » </em><span>et un peu plus loin « </span><em>demandée, mais faites vite, vous m'avez suffisamment retardé et » </em><span>malheureusement, le reste a disparu, je n'ai que des syllabes que je n'arrive pas à relier entre elles. </span></p><p>-C'est peu, commenta Thorsan en se rapprochant. De quelle concurrence peut-il s'agir ? D'une place au Conseil ? C'est ce qu'a l'air de vouloir Jeordwyn Seranis, non ? Ou alors d'une concurrence interne aux Amis du Ténébreux ?</p><p>
  <span> -L'un ou l'autre sans doute. Il y a une forte concurrence entre nobles en Illian, sans compter celle entre le Conseil des Neuf, le roi et l'Assemblage, plus celle entre les Neufs eux-même. On n'a que l'embarras du choix. Il me semble cependant qu'Elife a dit que les ambitions de Seranis étaient surtout d'ordre militaire. J'ai autre chose, une sorte de liste. Le début a disparu et une partie du milieu, mais on peut en tirer quelque chose je crois. Écoute : « </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doigts du Dragon ?Sept jours de marche, depuis quelle ville ? Accès par la mer ? : caisse transportée par le courant. Hauteurs. Falaises ? Collines ? »</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> et un peu plus loin, un mot unique, peut être un nom.</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> « Tirado » </span>
  </em>
</p><p>-C'est un nom, s'exclama Kaguya, toujours en train d'examiner le contenu de la bibliothèque. Rappelez-vous, c'est le nom de famille de Mehtar, le lige de Caienne.</p><p>-Sang et cendres ! J'avais oublié ce détail !, s'exclama Thorsan. Bien joué Kaguya. On savait que Caienne a recruté Mehtar plutôt qu'un autre pour une bonne raison. Nous n'avons pas les détails, mais tout ça doit être lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand aux Doigts du Dragon, j'ai vu ça sur une carte. C'est le delta à l'embouchure de l'Erenin, à Tear. Ils cherchent quelque chose dans toute la région, mais quoi ? Et dans quel but ?</p><p>Shamara n'arrivait pas à s’intéresser à la question. Elle souleva la lettre d'Ombre prise à Tar Valon pour en lire une autre. Que disait-elle déjà ? <em>« Vous aurez, j'imagine, appris que nos projets en Andor ont été déjoués. Faute d'espions dans la maison Trakand, je n'ai pu apprendre que le nom de deux des responsables. Si cette lettre ne vous parviens pas avant leur retour, il serait bon que Shamara Cosreth, Melisande Sedai et leurs compagnons aient de regrettables accidents ».</em> Oui. C'était celle qui les condamnait à mort et que Caienne avait du lire. Seulement, ce jour là elle avait été trop estomaquée par leurs découvertes pour remarquer ce qui maintenant lui sautait aux yeux. Cette écriture, elle la connaissait, en particulier la manière d'écrire les o et les e.</p><p>-C'est ma mère qui a écrit cette liste.</p><p>La voix semblait sortir d'une autre bouche que la sienne. Shamara n'aurait pas dû être étonnée pourtant. Elle savait que sa mère était une Amie du Ténébreux et qu'il lui faudrait l'arrêter un jour. La savoir ici, en Illian, l'emplissait à la fois de fureur et d'horreur. Comment osait-elle se montrer ici et continuer ses actes de trahison ? Elle aurait du apprendre sa leçon. Shamara ne voulait même plus appeler cette femme sa mère. Elle aurait voulu la savoir morte. Si la Trame ne se chargeait pas de la punir, Shamara s'en chargerait elle-même.</p><p>Une bouffée de compassion lui parvint en provenance de Kaguya, bientôt remplacée par une vague d'excitation.</p><p>-Je le savais ! Il y avait un compartiment caché dans cette bibliothèque ! Regardez-moi ce butin ! Je parie que c'est des ter'angreals et je vous dit, il était temps que j'en ai moi aussi.</p><p>Il prit à pleine main le contenu de la cachette pour le faire rouler sur la table. Shamara n'eut que le temps de mettre en sécurité les lettres et les messages reconstitués.</p><p>-Ta cape est techniquement un ter'angreal, marmonna-t-elle.</p><p>Elle s'interrompit en examinant de plus près sa prise. Il y avait là un petit sifflet d'argent et une étoile en argent stylisée constituée de deux triangles renversés. L'argent ne portait pas la moindre trace de ternissure. Surtout, quatre dés roulaient sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter. Thorsan finit par placer un doigt pour arrêter l'un d'entre eux dans sa course et les autres s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Kaguya avait raison, c'était probablement des ter'angreals. Où se les étaient-ils procurés ?</p><p>-L'autre gars en avait un aussi dans sa poche, poursuivit Kaguya. Ça fait cinq dés comme ça.</p><p>Shamara en ramassa un. Ces dés avaient dix faces, la moitié blanche, l'autre noire. Ils semblaient faits en métal mais étaient rainurés comme du bois. Elle reposa le sien sur la table. Kaguya les réunit et les lança tous d'un coup. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous au même instant sur une face blanche. Thorsan fronça les sourcils, les ramassa et relança. Ils tombèrent tous sur une face noire, puis sur un nouvel essai, se retrouvèrent tous en équilibre parfait sur la tranche.</p><p>-Voilà qui est étrange, finit-il par déclarer. De quoi s'agit-il, d'un moyen de communication ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kaguya. Oh, laisse-moi tenter quelque chose !</p><p>Il laissa quatre dés sur la table et n'en lança qu'un, à plusieurs reprises. Il tombait tantôt sur une face blanche, tantôt sur une noire. Kaguya semblait déçu que les autres ne bouge pas d'eux-même. Il finit par sortir d'autres dés de sa poche, classiques, eux, et les lança en même temps qu'un des dés. Celui-ci tomba sur sa face noire et tous les autres sur la valeur la plus faible qu'ils portaient.</p><p>-On peut se faire de l'argent avec ça, murmura-t-il d'un ton excité avant de les rafler pour les mettre dans sa poche.</p><p>Shamara sourit faiblement. Cet interlude lui avait au moins permis de reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à trouver ici. Allons-voir si Tam et ses hommes ont fait des découvertes de leur côté.</p><p>Les deux hommes ne lui posèrent aucune question sur ce qu'elle ressentait face à sa découverte. Elle leur en était reconnaissante. Thorsan se contenta d'empocher le sifflet et l'étoile d'argent. Shamara ramassa le reste, le bracelet, la carte, les lettres et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans la pièce principale, les hommes de Tam avaient fini de fouiller les caisses et les tonneaux.</p><p>-Mon estimation était un peu basse, fit-il en les voyant arriver. Il y a plutôt des armes pour cent cinquante ou deux cent personnes, en comptant ce qu'il y a à l'étage en-dessous. Et vous, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?</p><p>-Deux ou trois choses intéressantes, mais il nous faut encore un peu y réfléchir pour en tirer de vrais conclusions, répondit Shamara.</p><p>Le capitaine hocha la tête. Il devait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas trop en parler devant des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas même si c'étaient eux aussi des Compagnons. Il n'insista pas. Thorsan se chargea cependant de lui résumer à mi-mots ce qu'ils avaient découvert, en excluant le contenu des lettres et les ter'angreals, se bornant plus ou moins à parler du contenu des livres de compte et du possible propriétaire de l'entrepôt. Il venait de terminer quand un homme passa la tête par l'escalier.</p><p>-Al'Thor, on a trouvé un cadavre caché sous la paille, on le monte ?</p><p>-Oui, répondirent ensemble Tam et Thorsan.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard presque gêné. Tous deux avaient l'habitude de commander. Finalement, Thorsan inclina la tête, lui laissant prendre la tête de l'opération. Après tout, même si le roi avait mis Tam à leur disposition, c'étaient ses hommes qui demandaient des ordres. Shamara n'était peut être pas une habituée de la discipline militaire, mais elle devinait bien qu'il était de bonne guerre de laisser le capitaine diriger ses propres hommes plutôt que d'usurper son pouvoir.</p><p>Une minute plus tard, ils s'assemblèrent autour du cadavre en question. La mort semblait récente, datant probablement de moins d'une journée. L'homme, un grand brun aux traits typiquement illianais avait été poignardé dans le dos. Kaguya se pencha pour le fouiller, mais ne découvrit qu'une bourse à l'intérieur de son pourpoint.</p><p>-Vide, fit-il en la leur tendant pour examen.</p><p>Thorsan la retourna malgré tout.</p><p>-Vide, confirma-t-il. Si j'étais du genre à parier, je dirais qu'il y avait des informations importantes là-dedans et qu'on l'a tué pour le faire taire.</p><p>-Je suis prêt à prendre le pari, intervint Kaguya.</p><p>Personne ne lui répondit. Thorsan s'accroupit à son tour et saisit les mains de l'homme.</p><p>-Les vêtements sont de qualité, mais les mains celles d'un soldat.</p><p>-Je le connais, intervint un Compagnon. Enfin, je le reconnais plutôt. Je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux et j'ai échangé quelques mots avec lui, mais je serais incapable de retrouver son nom. Par contre, je suis sûr d'une chose. C'est un homme de Seran Oleanos.</p><p>-Voilà qui porte maintenant la suspicion sur lui, nota Shamara.</p><p>-Pas forcément, répondit Thorsan en se relevant. Pourquoi aurait-il été tué si c'était le cas ?</p><p>-Il a pu découvrir que son chef était-un un Ami du Ténébreux et Oleanos l'aura fait taire. Je ne dis pas que c'est suffisant pour le soupçonner. Je dis juste que ça m'interroge.</p><p>Cette fois, Thorsan hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.</p><p>-Moi aussi, tout ça m'interroge. Une planque d'Amis du Ténébreux en face de la maison de Rael den Calos, un homme d'Oleanos retrouvé mort dans celle-ci... C'est presque étonnant qu'on n'ait encore rien trouvé incriminant Seranis. Je pense de plus en plus qu'un de ces trois hommes au moins est un Ami du Ténébreux. Les trois, peut être. Au moins, nous tenons une raison parfaite d'aller discuter avec Oleanos dans les prochains jours.</p><p>C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il leur faudrait par contre encore trouver un prétexte pour aborder Jeordwyn Seranis et explorer le manoir de Rael den Calos. Pour le moment, Shamara n'avait pas la moindre idée de la bonne manière d'aborder ces deux gigantesques problèmes, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait y remédier, comme au reste, avec un peu de chance. Elle se retrouva à contenir un baillement. La soirée ne devait pourtant pas être très avancée mais elle se sentait déjà fatiguée comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours.</p><p>Un Compagnon s'approcha alors de Tam et salua.</p><p>-Capitaine. On a commencé à interroger les deux prisonniers. L'un d'eux à l'air prêt à parler. Par contre, Dal viens de remonter. L'homme que vos amis ont laissé ligoté sur la barge ? Il s'est échappé.</p><p>Thorsan grimaça.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas étonné malheureusement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'attacher convenablement. Et maintenant il va rapporter notre arrivée à Ombre.</p><p>-Nous nous en inquiéteront plus tard, l'arrêta Tam qui n'avait pas l'air plus ravi que lui. Pour le moment, commençons par interroger ces deux là.</p><p>Ils traversèrent l'entrepôt pour rejoindre les deux hommes ligotés et sous bonne garde. Le premier, un homme de vingt cinq ans environ, très maigre, jetait partout des regards inquiets. L'autre, plus costaud et mieux habillé, lançait alternativement des regards noirs aux gardes et à son complice.</p><p>-Celui-là s'appelle Darnav Melor, expliqua le soldat en désignant le premier. C'est un pêcheur qui vivait dans les plaines de Maredo et a échoué à faire fortune en ville. Il est prêt à négocier contre sa vie sauve et de l'aide pour fuir Illian.</p><p>-Qu'il parle d'abord et on verra ensuite ce qu'on peut faire pour lui, décrêta Tam. Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser fuir un Ami du Ténébreux. Shamara Sedai, vous et vos compagnons connaissez mieux que nous cette sale engeance. Si vous voulez commencez...</p><p>Shamara était trop épuisée. Elle secoua la tête en silence et fit signe à Thorsan qu'elle lui faisait confiance avant de s'asseoir, ou plutôt de s'écrouler, sur la caisse la plus proche. Kaguya vint se placer à côté d'elle, la main sur son son épée.</p><p>-Tu as intérêt à parler, commença Thorsan, ou nous verrons si ton complice est plus bavard. Qui est Ombre ?</p><p>Il entrait directement dans le vif du sujet, comme toujours. Son ton implacable et épée dégainée eurent l'air de convaincre Darnav qui se ratatina aussitôt sur lui-même.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas !</p><p>À qui veut-tu faire croire ça ? Tu travailles pour elle. Ou alors tu vas nier que tu est un Ami du Ténébreux quand toutes les preuves sont contre toi ?</p><p>-Non ! Oui ! Je veux dire, oui, je travaille pour elle, mais je ne sais pas qui elle est vraiment. Je l'ai souvent vu ici, mais elle est toujours masquée. Des fois elle porte un pantalon brun et une chemise blanche, des fois une robe sombre et un long manteau noir, mais elle cache toujours ses cheveux, son visage et même sa peau de manière générale.</p><p>-Quand est-elle venue pour la dernière fois ?</p><p>-Ce matin. Elle avait de nouveaux ordres, elle a parlé avec Marven et Niatis. Marven c'est lui, là. Niatis n'est pas là. Elle est partie il y a deux heures.</p><p>De la tête, il désigna le corps de l'Illuminateur. Quand à Niatis, le nom était familier à Shamara, mais elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu si elle n'avait pas identifié l'écriture de sa mère un peu plus tôt. C'était le pseudonyme qu'elle portait en Andor.</p><p>-C'est elle, dit-elle à voix haute pour le profit des autres. Celle dont nous avons parlé.</p><p>Tam lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne demanda pas d'autres renseignements. Quand à Thorsan et Kaguya ils firent signe de la tête qu'ils avaient compris. Incroyable de se dire que s'ils étaient venu directement ici, elle aurait pu arrêter sa mère et lui faire payer ses crimes.</p><p>-Quels étaient ces ordres ?, poursuivit Thorsan.</p><p>-Je n'était pas là quand Ombre les a donné. Je sais qu'on devait recevoir les armes et qu'elles devaient être livrées, mais je sais pas à qui.</p><p>Je ne sais pas. Très vite, ils réalisèrent que c'était sa réponse à toutes les questions. Il ne savait pas où devaient être livrées les armes, il ne savait pas d'où elles venaient. D'une planque en dehors de la ville, d'accord, et il savait qu'il y en avait plusieurs, mais il ne savait pas où. Il ignorait totalement qui était le cadavre trouvé en bas, il pouvait simplement dire qu'il avait été amené dans la matiné masqué et bâillonné. Après son interrogatoire par Niatis et Ombre, il avait été balancé en bas, mort. Darnav ignorait aussi où était partie Niatis, en mission pour Ombre sans doute. La seule information un peu intéressante qu'il possédait, c'était le nom de celui qui l'avait recruté, un aubergiste nommé Kalvas Marten qui tenait une auberge au sud de la ville, près du port.</p><p>-Un vrai sous-fifre, conclut Kaguya. Il ne sait rien, il ne voit rien, il ne comprend rien.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas posé de questions, c'est comme ça qu'on gagne des promotions, répondit Darnav en baissant la tête d'un air piteux.</p><p>-Ne te justifie pas de ta trahison, le bouscula Thorsan. Tu es un traître envers l'humanité tout entière et tu n'en sais même pas assez pour justifier le pardon que tu demande. Renie le Ténébreux.</p><p>Malgré les liens qui le saucissonnaient, Darnav parvint à reculer et se recroqueviller un peu plus.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas !, glapit-il. Le Grand Seigneur me tuerait si je faisait ça !</p><p>Un rire mauvais retenti à côté de lui. C'était le deuxième Ami du Ténébreux et il jaugeait l'autre du regard avec un mépris absolu que Shamara partageait.</p><p>-Tu es un homme mort de toute manière, Darnav. Tu croyais quoi, que ceux-là allaient te protéger ? Qu'ils pourraient le faire ? Te protéger d'Ombre ? Du Grand Seigneur ?</p><p>-Parce que toi tu es mieux informé et mieux protégé peut être ?, persifla Kaguya.</p><p>C'était bien joué, pensa Shamara, mais cela ne suffit pas. Le regard de l'homme glissa sur Kaguya et s'arrêta sur Shamara.</p><p>-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour me faire parler, Aes Sedai, déclara-t-il calmement. Je sais ce qui m'arrivera si je le fais. Je suis fidèle au Grand Seigneur et si je parle, il me le fera payer par delà la mort. Si je me tais, elle m'offrira une mort rapide. Vous verrez.</p><p>Il refusa de dire quoique ce soit de plus et ce ne fut pas faute d'insistance de la part des trois hommes. Menaces et promesses n'y firent rien. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient affaire à un fanatique pur et dur. L'Illuminateur était peut être le seul homme qui aurait pu fournir de vrais réponses à leurs questions, mais il était mort.</p><p>-Une ou deux nuits en prison les rendra peut être plus bavards ou leur rafraîchira la mémoire, conclut Tam pendant que deux compagnons relevaient sans ménagement les prisonniers pour les conduire en prison.</p><p>-Peut être, soupira Thorsan. J'en ai assez en tout cas de ne trouver que des sous-fifres et des fanatiques. Ces lâches ne se font même pas confiance les uns aux autres.</p><p>-C'est leur force malheureusement, mais aussi leur faiblesse, tenta de se réconforter Shamara. Nous finirons par les avoir, et la prise d'aujourd'hui est bonne malgré tout, non ?</p><p>-Très bonne. Nous les avons définitivement gênés. Et demain nous reprendrons la piste.</p><p>Shamara secoua la tête. La boule dans son ventre revenait à toute vitesse.</p><p>-Je ne serais pas en état demain je le crains et, à moins qu'Elife n'ait le talent de Guérison, vous non plus. Il me faudra un jour ou deux pour être à nouveau capable de canaliser. Plus peut être.</p><p>Elle pouvait être fière d'elle pour avoir réussi à prononcer ces quelques phrases sans que sa voix ne flanche. Kaguya se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et Thorsan détourna les yeux.</p><p>-Il y a quand même quelques petites choses que nous pouvons faire, finit-il par dire, même en étant au repos forcé. Tam, quels sont vos plans ?</p><p>-Pour ma part, il va falloir que je conduise ces hommes en prison et que j'aille faire un rapport au roi. Il ne va pas aimer être réveillé en pleine nuit mais ce que nous avons découvert devrait le calmer. Ensuite, j'espère pouvoir rentrer me coucher auprès de ma femme. La pauvre doit s’inquiéter et il faut que je lui dise ce que nous avons découvert. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui apporter plus de nouvelles à propos de sa mère, mais... Au moins je pourrait la consoler en lui disant que nous sommes sur la bonne piste. Disons que je vous retrouve demain à l'auberge pour faire le point ?</p><p>-Pas trop tôt !, s'exclama Kaguya. Il faut que vous dormiez un peu et nous aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à dormir avec ces horribles histoires de rêves tueurs.</p><p>-Je peux vous assurer que je ne vais dormir que d'une oreille, leur assura Tam.</p><p>Il allait en être de même pour chacun d'eux. Elife avait promis d'apprendre à Shamara comment protéger leurs rêves. Hélas, cela devrait attendre quelques jours de plus. Elles auraient dû s'en occuper avant de se séparer, mais cela n'aurait rien changé. Incapable de saisir la Source, Shamara n'aurait rien pu faire cette nuit, même en connaissant le tissage.</p><p>-Cela me semble sage, reprit Thorsan en répondant à Tam tout en ignorant Kaguya. Quand vous déposerez les prisonniers, dites-bien à leurs gardes que nous voulons être avertis de tout ce qu'ils pourraient savoir sur Ombre et Niatis.</p><p>-C'est entendu. J'ai également une autre idée qui m'est venue pendant l'interrogatoire. Le genre de barge qu'ils utilisaient est courant en ville. Elles font la navette entre les entrepôts et le port. Si elle a chargé sa cargaison là bas, ce doit être noté dans un quelconque registre. Le port est grand, cela prendra du temps pour tout vérifié, mais c'est une piste. Nous aurons plus de chance si cette barge fait la navette sur le canal qui sort de la ville au nord et dessert certains villages des plaines et des marais. Il y a un poste à l'entrée de la ville qui vérifie le trafic et les cargaisons. Le travail a été évidemment mal fait, mais on peut vérifier. Les clercs du roi vont probablement éplucher les comptes et chercher le propriétaire de l'entrepôt dès demain. Quand à cet aubergiste dont parlait le prisonnier, on va le chercher et encercler son auberge pour voir ce qu'on peut découvrir. Non, je ne vais pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Épargnez-moi demain, si possible.</p><p>-Nous ferons de notre mieux. Merci pour votre aide ce soir.</p><p>Il y eut des échanges de main et de remerciements, mais Shamara ne réussissait plus à écouter ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Kaguya du presque la guider hors de l'entrepôt. En sortant, il lui sembla voir une foule curieuse assemblée et des gens qui murmuraient à propos d'une Aes Sedai, puis elle ne se souvint de rien avant leur arrivée à l'auberge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Un repos forcé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand le matin se leva, Kaguya se sentait aussi épuisé que la veille au soir, et pas seulement parce que Thorsan avait insisté pour qu'ils se relayent pour faire des rondes entre leurs chambres, en cas de mauvais rêves. Non, c'était aussi qu'il en était trop venu à compter sur les talents de Shamara. Ça lui paraissait désormais anormal de se réveiller avec les blessures de la veille. Se lever fut un calvaire sans nom et il n'y parviens que grâce à l'idée d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Il réalisa immédiatement qu'il en allait de même pour les deux autres. Thorsan était déjà assis et sa tête était à deux doigts de tomber dans son assiette. Quand à Shamara, elle conservait peut être un air impassible, mais Kaguya sentait sa peur et son épuisement. À vrai dire, il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre pourquoi. Elle disait elle même qu'elle pourrait canaliser d'ici un jour ou deux, ce n'était donc qu'une blessure comme une autre, non ? Et si c'était plus grave, elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir là-dessus. À moins qu'une Aes Sedai ne puisse se mentir à elle-même ? Kaguya se promit de garder un œil sur elle toute la journée, s'il parvenait à le garder ouvert</p><p>Une lettre de Tam les atteignit alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas. Elle était courte.</p><p>-La lettre a moins d'une heure, résuma Thorsan, il l'a écrit avant de rentrer dormir. Les choses n'ont pas beaucoup avancé pendant la nuit et il nous demande de le laisser se reposer quelques heures avant de faire le point au palais cette après-midi.</p><p>-Je pense que c'est une riche idée, bailla Kaguya. On peut retourner dormir ?</p><p>-J'aurais voulu étudier ces ter'angreals, répondit Shamara avant de l'imiter et de bailler. Et il faut qu'on discute de ce qu'on a appris hier soir. Baidnabir et Ombre sont tous les deux dans le coin c'est sûr maintenant. Et tous ces gens en danger... On ne peut pas rester à ne rien faire.</p><p>-Mais on va forcément en reparler avec Tam puis avec Elife, ou avec les deux ensemble, insista Kaguya. Et Elife pourra sans doute t'aider avec les ter'angreals même si tu en sais forcément plus sur le sujet qu'une femme qui passe son temps dans les livres de loi. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Thorsan ?</p><p>Celui-ci sursauta. Il était vraiment au bord de se rendormir. Kaguya leva les yeux au ciel et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Thorsan fronça les sourcils et son regard alla de Kaguya à Shamara avant de s'éclairer. Il avait enfin compris où Kaguya voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.</p><p>-Kaguya a probablement raison, finit-il par dire d'une voix lente. Pour affronter au plus vite Ombre et Baidnabir, il nous faut être au meilleur de notre forme. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne veux pas rater un indice crucial parce que je manque trop de sommeil pour le remarquer. Ce qui s'est passé hier est un... fâcheux contretemps. À nous d'en tirer parti pour nous reposer et recueillir un maximum d'informations. Le mieux à faire est de profiter de la matinée et d'être attaque pour tout ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus ensuite. N'oublions pas tout ce que nous avons récupéré sur place ! J'espère que, où qu'elle soit, Ombre grince des dents à l'heure qu'il est !</p><p>Thorsan l'approuvait. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Mais Kaguya savait qu'il le ferait. Thorsan n'avait peut être pas de lien qui l'unifiait à Shamara, mais il voyait aussi bien que lui à quel point elle se sentait mal.</p><p>-En fait, on n'a pas prit un seul jour de repos depuis... je dirais notre petite croisière sur l'Erenin, repris Kaguya. Pas étonnant qu'on se fasse avoir à gauche et à droite ! Je sais, Thorsan, détruire le mal n'attend pas, mais là, on a besoin d'une petite sieste. D'ailleurs, j'en ai un peu mal de voir ta tête froncer les sourcils comme ça en permanence.</p><p>-Mais pas celle de Shamara, j'imagine.</p><p>-C'est qu'elle est beaucoup plus jolie que toi.</p><p>Kaguya réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se mordit les lèvres. Les autres avaient raison. Il devrait vraiment se mettre à réfléchir avant de parler.</p><p>-Bref ! Dormir, ça vous dit ?, reprit-il à toute vitesse.</p><p>Shamara ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma sans rien trouver à redire. Kaguya se força à contenir sa satisfaction. Si elle comprenait qu'ils planifiaient de la forcer à se reposer au lieu de s'accuser d'être la cause de ce contretemps, elle insisterait pour courir dans toute la ville. Elle n'avait même pas réagit à sa dernière bourde. Le lien qui les unissait n'aurait jamais du paraître si terne. Elle était... amorphe. Kaguya n'était même pas sûre qu'elle sente la panique qui montait en lui.</p><p>-Je pourrais effectivement dormir quelques heures de plus, réfléchit Thorsan à voix haute. À condition que l'on continue à se relayer pour veiller, bien sûr. Et je pourrais aussi m'entraîner un peu pour voir ce que me laissent faire mes blessures et mieux maîtriser la lame d'Asharen. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser une arme pareille.</p><p>-Je pourrais..., commença Shamara.</p><p>-Je pourrais prendre la première veille, la coupa Kaguya. Je suis bien réveillé maintenant, et je voulais rattraper un peu de lecture. J'ai un livre qui traîne au fond de mon sac depuis notre première rencontre avec les Enfants de la Lumière.</p><p>Thorsan leva un sourcil interrogateur.</p><p>-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais récupéré des livres dans leur camp. De quoi s'agit-il ? De la <em>Voie de la Lumière</em> ?</p><p>-Le <em>Feu de la Lumière</em>. Tu ne connais pas ? S'il est bon, je te le passerais.</p><p>-Merci. J'ai abandonné leurs rangs, mais il est toujours bon d'en savoir plus sur des hommes qui risquent d'être pour longtemps mes ennemis. Lomar ne peut pas être déjà arrivé à Amador, s'il a survécu à ses blessures, mais dès que ce sera le cas, je risque de devenir un homme à abattre, au même titre que les complices de Dulin et Tulas.</p><p>Si Thorsan n'avait pas été si sérieux en disant ça, Kaguya lui aurait rit au nez. Il parvint à s'en empêcher, mais seulement parce qu'il préférait prendre son temps pour que la blague soit meilleure. Ils avaient bien besoin de rire. Alors, au lieu de gâcher la plaisanterie, il finit son repas et remonta en haut avec les deux autres. Ils refirent leurs bandages, puis se séparèrent. Kaguya était de plus en plus content d'avoir proposé de prendre la première veille. Il était probablement le mieux en point des trois et vu comme il avait un mal de chien chaque fois qu'il devait plier le bras ou monter une marche, ce n'était pas peu dire. Comme il avait promis de faire le guet, Kaguya laissa la porte entrouverte. Soulagé de sentir Shamara s'endormir presque aussitôt, il décida de commencer sa lecture. Elle risquait de se montrer instructive.</p><p>Il riait encore quand il fut l'heure de se rendre au palais.</p><p> </p><p>L'après-midi était agréable, presque printanière. Un temps de rêve pour une courte marche en ville, même s'ils avançaient à pas perclus de petits vieux. La matinée de repos leur avait fait du bien à tous, mais le sommeil ne refermait pas les blessures. Kaguya n'avait pas réussi à dormir beaucoup plus. La douleur de Shamara l'avait réveillé plusieurs fois. Maintenant encore, il pouvait sentir sa migraine, si violente qu'il se demandait comment elle arrivait à mettre un pas devant l'autre.</p><p>-Vous je ne sais pas, déclara Kaguya, mais quand on était perdus en pleine nature dans la neige, je rêvais d'une ville, mais maintenant qu'il fait beau et qu'il y a autant de monde dans les rues, je regrette presque la route.</p><p>Thorsan renifla d'un air amusé et s'écarta pour éviter de se faire bousculer par un groupe d'hommes particulièrement pressés.</p><p>-Tu n'es jamais content.</p><p>-Si, quand tout se passe exactement comme je veux, que j'ai un bon repas chaud, un bon lit chaud, et un ami qui ne me force pas à m'entraîner trois heures par jour.</p><p>La bouche de Shamara ne tressailli même pas. Il allait réussir à la faire sourire avant la fin de la journée. Et sinon, le moyen de la distraire de sa douleur était posé sur le lit de Kaguya. Thorsan secoua à nouveau la tête, cette fois d'un air exaspéré et continua à avancer. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très loin du palais. Le rejoindre n'était que l'affaire d'une dizaine de minutes. Tant mieux, parce que ses deux amis semblaient décider à marcher en silence, et cela ne convenait pas du tout à Kaguya.</p><p>S'il se taisait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir, et s'il réfléchissait, il finissait forcément par penser à Sokino. Un jour depuis leur rencontre et il était encore secoué. En colère, aussi. Comment osait-elle reparaître dans sa vie après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Il avait la moitié de la Saldaea à ses trousses, dont une bonne dose de tueurs, et c'était entièrement sa faute. C'était elle qui l'avait dénoncé et maintenant elle osait négocier ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet ? En la revoyant, en réalisant à quel point elle n'avait pas changé depuis ce jour-là, Kaguya réalisait, peut être pour la première fois, tout le chemin qu'il avait parcourut. En devenant lige, il s'était promis de changer et de ne plus jamais être le Kaguya de l'époque. En discutant avec Sokino, il avait compris qu'il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Grâce à Shamara. Grâce à Thorsan. Grâce à lui-même aussi, un peu.</p><p>Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la détester ou à lui en vouloir. Il avait été à sa place. Faire confiance était difficile. Renoncer au peu de pouvoir qu'on a sur sa vie, quand on a rien d'autre, est plus difficile encore. À la place de Sokino, il ferait probablement exactement la même chose. Et puis, avec Lydine en prison et Dunak à six pieds sous terre, il se découvrait absolument incapable de rester furieux contre elle. Kaguya aimait Shamara, Thorsan était un frère pour lui, mais c'était Sokino qui se rappelait l'avoir vu grandir, Sokino qui savait ce que c'était d'avoir faim tous les jours. Elle était peut être arrogante et dominatrice, mais elle avait été là. Ce n'était pas si mal, quand on savait la chienne de vie à laquelle il avait eu droit.</p><p>Et voilà. À ne pas vouloir y penser, il y pensait à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il voulait de la vie pour l'instant, c'était de ne pas avoir à y penser.</p><p>-Attention là-dessous !, quelqu'un cria loin au-dessus de lui.</p><p>Kaguya leva la tête, curieux. Il vit une grosse forme grandir de seconde en seconde, tombant droit vers lui. Se laissant tomber à terre, il roula sur le côté et évita au dernier moment le gros sac de toile qui atterrit brutalement au sol, le couvrant de poussière. Kaguya écarquilla les yeux. Sang et cendres ! Ce n'était pas passé loin. Au bruit qu'avait fait le sac en tombant, il était lourdement chargé. Kaguya se redressa et tâta ses os pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Du bout du pied, il tâta le sac. Il avait l'air plein de briques. Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin.</p><p>-Rien de cassé ?, cria quelqu'un au-dessus de lui.</p><p>Il leva un pouce tremblant.</p><p>-Tu as eu une sacrée chance !, s'exclama Thorsan. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai à peine réalisé que l'avertissement s'adressait à nous. Rien de cassé ?</p><p>-Rien du tout. Je me suis écorché la tête et je crois que j'ai un accroc à ma tunique. À une seconde près tout ce qu'on retrouvait de moi c'était une vilaine flaque de sang je crois !</p><p>Shamara posa une main sur son épaule. Elle tremblait légèrement.</p><p>-J'ai eu si peur ! Moi aussi je te voyais y passer. C'était quoi, une tentative de meurtre ?</p><p>-En plein jour et en pleine rue ? Ombre est plus discrète que ça, quand même. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que nous passerions par là et à quelle heure. Les accidents bêtes ça existe encore, tu sais ?</p><p>Thorsan grimaça, mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une meilleur explication à fournir. Après un dernier coup d’œil au sac, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Ils traversèrent le Pont aux Fleurs, toujours aussi odorant, et purent voir apparaître la silhouette du palais du roi. Kaguya tourna dans sa direction. Cette fois, il entendit trop tard le cri d'avertissement. Si la rue de droite conduisait directement au palais, celle de gauche grimpais assez méchamment. Il ne vit pas le chariot qui dévalait la pente et ne l'entendit que quand il le percuta en plein dans le dos. Le choc le projeta en avant. Kaguya atterrit le menton dans la poussière. Il faillit se couper la langue, mais à part ça, il atterrit sur le sol sans se casser un seul os. En gémissant un peu, il se redressa et déglutit en voyant le chariot retourné sur le sol.</p><p>Si une des roues lui était passé dessus, il ne serait plus là pour en parler. Deux fois dans la journée, ça faisait beaucoup, et cette fois il n'avait récolté qu'une grosse écorchure au menton. Il saignait à peine.</p><p>Thorsan le saisit et le plaqua contre un mur. Il le tâta frénétiquement à la recherche d'un os cassé, sous le regard anxieux de Shamara.</p><p>-Je vais bien, je vais bien !, promis Kaguya. Je vous jure je n'ai rien de cassé et je ne ment même pas, sur la Lumière !</p><p>-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ce chariot t'as propulsé à deux mètres de distance.</p><p>-Mais je n'ai rien je te dis ! Le menton écorché et je me suis un peu mordu la joue. J'ai eu de la chance.</p><p>-Trop de chance. À ce niveau là, c'est la chance du Ténébreux lui-même ! Et cette fois c'est certain, on a tenté de t'assassiner !</p><p>Kaguya ouvrit et referma la bouche. Pas ça. Il détestait quand on essayait de l'assassiner. Est-ce que c'étaient les Saldaeans qui avaient retrouvé sa piste ou Ombre ? Et pourquoi s'attaquer à lui plutôt qu'à une Aes Sedai ou à un maître d'arme ? Il était moins visible que les deux autres.</p><p>-Pardon !, s'exclama un homme en se faufilant entre les badauds qui s'étaient assemblés pour commenter ce qui venait de se passer. C'est ma faute. Je pensais mon chariot bien arrêté en haut de la côte et il a filé sans prévenir jusqu'en bas. J'ai bien essayé de le retenir, mais...</p><p>L'homme suait à grosses gouttes et avait l'air sincère. Kaguya jeta un coup d’œil au sommet sans voir personne de suspect vérifier la réussite ou l'échec de l'opération. Les passants avaient tous l'air illianais, pas un seul œil saldaean dans les parages. L'homme fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit une poignée de pièces.</p><p>-Tenez. Pour me faire pardonner. Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien !</p><p>Kaguya fit bouger les pièces dans sa main. Cinquante pièces d'argent, c'était cinquante pièces d'argent. Il les fit disparaître dans sa bourse.</p><p>-Plus de peur que de mal, répondit-il ensuite à l'homme. Si vous faites plus attention, on est quitte.</p><p>Ils se serrèrent maladroitement la main avant que Thorsan ne bouscule l'homme avec son froncement de sourcil le plus sévère. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard noir parlait pour lui. L'autre disparut sans demander son reste.</p><p>-Tu es trop crédule. Cet homme a peut être tenté de t'assassiner.</p><p>-Et toi trop méfiant ! Les accidents ça existe aussi dans la vie réelle. J'ai échappé à la mort, c'est l'essentiel, non ?</p><p>-C'est vrai, intervint Shamara, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. Ou d'un meurtre. Je me demande... Qui a les ter'angreals que nous avons trouvé hier ?</p><p>-J'ai le sifflet et le pendentif, répondit Thorsan.</p><p>-Et moi les dés. Pourquoi cette question, Shamara ?</p><p>-On a vu que les dés agissaient étrangement, non ? À tomber systématiquement d'un côté ou de l'autre contre toute attente. Je me demande s'ils ne jouent pas avec la chance. Peut être que tous les porter ensemble est dangereux.</p><p>Kaguya déglutit. Des dés portant la chance du Ténébreux. Utile. Dangereux. Mais ce n'était pas sûr. Après tout, il ne leur était rien arrivé la veille en rentrant à l'auberge, et pas le matin non plus. Sauf s'il fallait un certain temps avant que l'effet ne commence à se produire.</p><p>-Je suis vivant, c'est l'essentiel, répéta-t-il, un peu moins convaincu.</p><p>-Pour l'instant, le coupa gravement Thorsan. Au palais, et vite ! Je ne veut pas tenter la chance une fois de plus. Si Elife peut nous renseigner, tant mieux... Sinon...</p><p> </p><p>-Les Dés du Tricheur, révéla gravement Elife quand ils eurent posé leur butin sur la table devant elle, ou les Yeux du Ténébreux, comme on les appelle parfois. J'en ai entendu parler, oui. On ne sait pas combien ils sont exactement. Ils vont et viennent. La Tour a pour devoir de réunir les ter'angreals qui restent de l’Ère des Légendes pour les garder en sécurité, mais ceux là, elle n'a pas trop cherché à les retrouver. Seuls, ils portent chance. Mais si on en possède plus d'un, des choses étranges commencent à se produire.</p><p>-Et si on les mettait tous ensemble ?, demanda Kaguya, rongé par la curiosité.</p><p>Elife sourit doucement et secoua la tête, faisant glisser ses longues tresses dans son dos.</p><p>-Comme le dirait Melisande, cela pourrait être intéressant à observer. Si cela s'est produit, je n'en ai jamais lu de compte-rendu. Melisande, elle le saurait. Les ter'angreals sont une de ses spécialités.</p><p>-Mieux vaut nous les répartir alors, décida Thorsan. S'ils portent chance, ils nous seront utile dans ces circonstances. J'en prendrais un, Shamara et Kaguya un chacun, et vous les deux autres.</p><p>Elife leva une main pour protester.</p><p>-Salvien en prendra un, mais je m'en voudrais de priver le capitaine al'Thor de cette protection.</p><p>Le lige fronça les sourcils, comme s'il s'apprêtait à refuser. Kaguya le comprenait. Si Shamara avait décidé de se passer d'une telle protection, il aurait été furieux aussi. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on refuser un ter'angreal ? Kaguya n'aurait pas dit non si on lui avait proposé d'en posséder deux ou trois. Ou quatre ou cinq.</p><p>Un seul dé lui suffisait par contre parfaitement, merci beaucoup. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir guetter des chariots fous à tous les coins de rue.</p><p>-Et les deux autres, vous pensez qu'ils font quoi ?, demanda-t-il en empochant son dé.</p><p>Tandis que les autres l'imitaient et rangeaient leur dé, il se saisit du sifflet d'argent et le porta à ses lèvres pour voir quel son il émettait.</p><p>-Kaguya, non !, crièrent Shamara et Thorsan au même moment.</p><p>Salvien esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais Kaguya soufflait déjà de toutes ses forces. Il grimaça. Le bruit qui sortait du sifflet était plutôt désagréable. Kaguya siffla à nouveau, juste pour voir.</p><p>-Tiens, il est bouché ?, s'étonna Thorsan.</p><p>-Il siffle pas très fort, mais j'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est bouché.</p><p>-Que veut-tu dire ? Je n'ai pas entendu le moindre son.</p><p>Kaguya se tourna pour demander aux autres ce qu'ils avaient entendu. À son grand étonnement, Shamara, Elife et Salvien avaient le regard vide et les traits figés. Pendant quelques longues secondes, ils restèrent quasiment immobiles, puis se secouèrent comme pour se réveiller.</p><p>-Voilà pourquoi il faut prendre des précautions avant de tester un ter'angreal inconnu, déclara sèchement Elife. On ne sait jamais quels peuvent en être les effets. Des Aes Sedai sont mortes en essayant de découvrir les secrets de certains d'entre eux.</p><p>-Exactement, ajouta Shamara. Lumière, que c'était désagréable ! J'étais presque incapable de bouger. Kaguya, si tu te sens obligé de tester des ter'angreals comme si tu étais une sœur Brune, fais-le en te tournant vers Ombre et pas vers moi la prochaine fois. C'est à se demander pourquoi je t'ai pris comme lige.</p><p>-Trop tard pour en changer je crois, rétorqua Thorsan. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres réponses à nous apporter sur ces objets, Elife Sedai, je crois que je vais les garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le temps de les étudier plus attentivement.</p><p>Il arracha presque le sifflet des mains de Kaguya et s'empara de l'étoile d'argent restée posée sur la table. À contrecœur, Kaguya les regarda disparaître dans sa tunique, mais il ne protesta pas. Les choses auraient pu sérieusement mal tourner, par sa faute. Les autres continuaient à le fixer d'un air furieux, comme s'il leur devait des excuses, Salvien en particulier. Cela dit, le lige regardait tout le monde avec méfiance, à part son Aes Sedai. Mais au moins, grâce à Kaguya, ils savaient qu'ils avaient un sifflet qui pouvait se faire figer leurs ennemis. C'était bon à savoir, alors il n'allait pas s'excuser.</p><p>-Je les étudierais dès que je le pourrais, reprit finalement Shamara en s'emparant de la tasse de thé fumante que lui avait servi Elife à leur arrivée. Hélas, je ne sais pas quand ce sera. J'ai trop présumé de mes forces hier. Si j'essaie de saisir la Source, je me retrouve juste avec un mal de crâne terrible et une envie de vomir. Cela vous est déjà arrivé ?</p><p>-Une fois. La douleur a duré quelques heures et j'ai pu canaliser sans problème le lendemain. Melisande, elle a été incapable de canaliser pendant une semaine après la mort de Salvien. Elle n'a jamais su être prudente face au danger. J'espère qu'elle n'a transmis cette mauvaise habitude à aucun d'entre vous. La prochaine fois que vous lancez ainsi à l'assaut de l'inconnu, prenez au moins Salvien avec vous. Je me sentirais plus tranquille.</p><p>-Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée, soupira Shamara.</p><p>C'était même une riche idée. Le Salvien Honek n'était peut être pas tout jeune, mais il avait encore des réserves. Kaguya était tout à fait pour l'avoir à ses côtés pour protéger Shamara la prochaine fois. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête quand Shamara se tourna vers lui et Thorsan pour donner son accord.</p><p>-Et vous, ne viendrez-vous pas ?, demanda Thorsan. Si Ombre se montre, une deuxième Aes Sedai ne serait pas de trop.</p><p>-Je n'en doute pas. Malheureusement, avec tous ces complots, Mattin Stepaneos est un peu paranoïaque. Je dois lui prouver que la Tour est avec lui et le protégera d'un éventuel assassinat. Je préfère rester au palais.</p><p>-Mais c'est risqué, intervint Shamara. Ombre pourrait être au palais. Elle connaissait vos Yeux et Oreilles, elle pourrait être très proche de vous.</p><p>Elife hocha la tête calmement, comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas.</p><p>-J'y ai songé. Si j'ai une certitude, je vous préviendrais. Cependant, je m'inquiète plus pour le roi que pour moi même. Je ne suis pas sans défense.</p><p>-Restez prudente, lui enjoignit Thorsan.</p><p>-Je l'ai toujours été. Ceci étant dit, qu'avez-vous apprit depuis hier ?, demanda Elife.</p><p>Shamara inspira profondément et commença à expliquer en détails ce qu'ils avaient fait, en commençant par Rami et Sokino qu'elle qualifia de « personne peu recommandable ». Si Sokino avait été dans la pièce, elle lui aurait rit au nez. Shamara poursuivit en parlant de sa mère, sans mentionner le lien de famille qui les unissait, la référence qu'ils avaient trouvés à la famille de Mehtar Tirado, les lettres et les cartes qu'ils avaient trouvé et les rumeurs de rêves étranges qui se faisaient de plus en plus réelles. De son côté, Elife avait interrogé son dernier espion. Persuadée qu'il ne savait rien, elle avait décidé de le faire escorter dès la première lueur de l'aube pour qu'il quitte la ville quelques temps et se mette en sécurité. Les deux Aes Sedai se mirent à échanger des idées sur qui pouvait être Baidnabir, l'importance du complot et ce genre de choses. Elles répétaient beaucoup ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille entre eux. Ennuyé à mourir, Kaguya se mit à étaler les cartes à jouer. Il se demandait si les croix sur la carte qu'ils avaient trouvé indiquaient un nouveau repaire. Une carte semblait représenter les plaines de Maredo, mais pour l'avoir traversé pendant presque cinq jours, chaque lieue ressemblait à la suivante comme deux gouttes d'eau. Par contre, aucune ne semblait représenter le delta des Doigts du Dragon dont parlait la liste écrite par la mère de Shamara.</p><p>-Nous avons vu Tam al'Thor juste avant de venir, ajouta finalement Thorsan. Il avait quelques nouvelles aussi.</p><p>Le pauvre Tam avait l'air de sortir du lit quand ils l'avaient vu. Il avait du dormir toute la matinée, et mal, vu ses cernes. Il avait décliné leur invitation à venir discuter chez Elife, prétendant devoir aller voir le roi. Hors de portée d'oreille de Shamara, il avait ajouter qu'il préférait ne pas se trouver entre deux Aes Sedai. Une seule, c'était bien assez pour lui. Kaguya avait déjà oublié le proverbe illianais sur les Aes Sedai qu'il avait cité, mais il était gratiné. Thorsan avait marmonné qu'il y en avait des pires d'où il venait. C'était sûrement vrai.</p><p>-Le propriétaire de l'entrepôt est mort il y a six mois, dans son sommeil évidemment, ajouta Shamara. Quand à la barge, elle a fait six allez retours entre Illian et le village de Zema ces deux dernières semaines. Selon le registre du canal, elle venait décharger des cargaisons de légumes. Zema n'est qu'à quelques heures de cheval au nord, nous pensions y aller à l'occasion.</p><p>-Tam ne veut pas aller trop vite, et je suis d'accord avec lui, continua Thorsan. Il faut voir si d'autres barges suspectes entrent en ville et où elle se rendent, et observer cette auberge dont nous a parlé, voir qui y entre et qui en sort.</p><p>-Et ainsi les laisser penser que vous êtes dans une impasse ? Bonne idée, oui. Vous pourriez aussi profiter de ce malheureux contretemps pour aller voir Oleanos et Seranis.</p><p>Shamara se redressa dans son fauteuil.</p><p>-Vous avez du nouveau de ce côté là ?</p><p>-Pas du côté de Seran Oleanos, mais vous avez l'ouverture parfaite, puisque l'homme trouvé décédé hier soir appartient à sa maison. Quand à Jeordwyn Seranis, il organise une réception dans deux jours pour célébrer ses fiançailles. Toute la noblesse d'Illian y est invitée, moi aussi. Vous pourriez vous y rendre à ma place et enquêter.</p><p>-Bonne idée. Nous visiterons Oleanos demain et Seranis le lendemain. Et du côté de Rael den Calos ?</p><p>-Il n'y a pas de moyen de fouiller officiellement sa maison. Mattin Stepaneos n'osera pas donner l'ordre sans preuve, ce serait un tollé parmi la noblesse. Officiellement, Rael den Calos n'a pas quitté ses terres depuis presque vingt ans. Ce serait petit de la part du roi d'agir de la sorte, et une preuve de faiblesse.</p><p> </p><p>La conversation s'était éternisée deux heures après ça sans qu'une autre décision soit prise. Finalement, Kaguya avait été soulagé de s'éclipser avec Thorsan pour un entraînement léger dans la cour du palais. Les Compagnons, et même quelques serviteurs, les avaient pointé du doigt, reconnaissant les héros de l’héroïque combat de la veille. Kaguya n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui et de ce qu'il faisait.</p><p>L'auberge leur fournit un copieux et délicieux repas. Ils avaient parlé de bouger toutes les deux nuits, mais Kaguya était content qu'ils y passent une troisième. Ils auraient probablement du mal à retrouver des lits aussi confortables. Ceux-ci les appelait d'ailleurs. Il était à peine neuf heures et ils baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kaguya était si fatigué qu'il manqua trois fois une marche dans l'escalier. Il du se rattraper à la rembarde, mais les autres étaient trop fatigués pour se moquer de lui.</p><p>En passant le seuil de sa porte, il trouva quand même l'énergie de s'adresser à Thorsan.</p><p>-Au fait ! Avant qu'on parte au palais, j'ai laissé le <em>Feu de la Lumière </em>sur ta table de nuit. Tu m'en dira des nouvelles.</p><p>Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard curieux, mais continuèrent chacun vers sa chambre. Kaguya referma sa porte en riant sous cape. Il se prépara rapidement pour dormir, avec un petit pincement au cœur. Pas à un seul moment de la journée il n'avait eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Shamara. Il commençait à penser qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Kaguya le comprenait fort bien. Lui-même lui était reconnaissant de ne pas lui tirer les vers du nez concernant son passé. Si Shamara lui laissait toute la place dont il avait besoin, alors même qu'il la sentait bouillir dès qu'on prononçait le nom de Sokino devant elle, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille. Pourtant, il aurait aimé qu'elle le laisse lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'elle n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien, puisqu'il était là pour la protéger.</p><p>Demain, songea-t-il en baillant. Demain il réessayerait. En attendant, il se pelotonna bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, souffla la chandelle, et attendit en silence dans le noir en faisant semblant de dormir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps.</p><p>La chambre de Shamara le séparait de celle de Thorsan, mais Kaguya avait l'oreille fine. Il entendit le juron de Thorsan à travers les deux parois et du étouffer son rire dans son oreiller. En voilà un qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. La porte de Thorsan se rouvrit dans un grand fracas. Kaguya se plaça sur le ventre et commença à imiter un profond ronflement. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit quand même la porte de Shamara s'ouvrir en grinçant et la jeune femme poser une question d'une voix endormie. Ils chuchotèrent un moment puis Shamara poussa un cri outragé. Tiens ? Elle devait consulter le livre, elle aussi. Kaguya fit mine de ronfler plus fort et ne réagit pas quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le livre, projeté d'une voix sûre, atterrit en plein sur son crâne. Ça, c'était signé Thorsan. Shamara ne visait pas aussi bien. La porte se referma en claquant.</p><p>Une fois sûr que les deux autres avaient regagné leur chambre, Kaguya s'autorisa à éclater de rire. Il avait réussi. Il avait fait lire à Thorsan, l'ancien Enfant de la Lumière arrogant, un roman plus qu'un peu osé mettant en scène un de ses anciens frères qui tuait à tour de bras des Amis du Ténébreux le jour avant de coucher avec des reines, des paysannes et même, une fois, une Aes Sedai, pendant la nuit. Les hommes de Tulas avaient des lectures intéressantes. Demain, Kaguya demanderait à Thorsan s'il était au courant que ce genre de livre circulait sous le blanc manteau à Amador. S'il était arrivé à un certain passage, le pauvre Thorsan n'oserait plus jamais prononcer le mot Lumière devant une dame.</p><p>Kaguya s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit à rêver. Il était dans les rues de Maradon, ces rues étroites et sombres bâties pour ralentir une invasion de Trollocs. La ville entière semblait envahie par la brume. C'était à peine si la lumière du soleil parvenait jusqu'au sol. Kaguya errait sans but dans la ville et finit par froncer les sourcils. D'ordinaire, ces rues étroites étaient étouffantes tant les passants se bousculaient, mais là, il ne voyait que de rares silhouettes surgir de la brume. Tout était silencieux. Pas de cris d'enfants, pas de bruits d'animaux. Un peu inquiet, Kaguya commença à chercher à s'approcher de ces silhouettes. Quand il les appelait, elles ne réagissaient pas. Quand il en rejoignait une et l'attrapait pour le forcer à lui parler, elle disparaissaient sans un bruit.</p><p>Certaines avaient des traits qu'il aurait dû reconnaître, mais quand il essayait d'observer de plus près leur visage, elle se mettaient à hurler, se contorsionnaient et se transformaient en une fumée rouge sang qui se mêlait à la brume et lui donnait une apparence de plus en plus menaçante.</p><p>Kaguya n'était pas peureux, mais il commençait à sentir de la sueur glisser le long de son dos. Une autre silhouette explosa en hurlant.</p><p>-Tu ferais mieux de te tuer avant que d'autres ne se fassent tuer pour toi.</p><p>Kaguya se retourna en sursautant. Une silhouette se tenait juste derrière lui et quand il se retourna, elle bougea avec lui pour rester juste à la périphérie de sa vision. Elle semblait faite de brume rouge sang, mais il pouvait distinguer en dessous un capuchon sombre qui cachait le visage de son porteur dans l'obscurité. La voix était celle d'une femme.</p><p>-Tu ne proteste pas ?, poursuivit-elle. Parfait. Écoute-moi maintenant. Demain, tu feras tout pour voler à ta compagne le médaillon qu'elle a pris au lige de Caienne, le sifflet, les dés et le pendentif que vous avez trouvé hier. Tu agiras comme d'habitude pour que personne ne soupçonne rien, mais ta première pensée sera toujours centrée sur ce vol, même si tu ne te souviendras pas avoir reçu ces consignes au matin. La priorité est le médaillon, tu essayera d'y ajouter les autres. Tu n'hésiteras pas à recourir à tous les moyens nécessaires, y compris la violence. Dans la journée, tu verras une femme avec des gants rouges. Si tu le peux, remets lui discrètement ces objets, sinon tu les feras tomber dans le canal à côté de votre auberge pendant la journée ou pendant la nuit. Répète.</p><p>Kaguya répéta mot pour moi ce qu'il avait entendu. Sous la capuche, il crut discerner un sourire.</p><p>-Parfait. On ne dirait pas que tu es un idiot, finalement.</p><p>Kaguya fronça les sourcils et se réveilla.</p><p> </p><p>En s'étirant, Kaguya observa le ciel par sa fenêtre. Le temps s'annonçait superbe. Une journée parfaite pour parcourir la ville à la recherche d'Ombre et de ses complices. Si son corps entier ne lui rappelait pas qu'il avait reçu de vilaines blessures l'avant veille, il aurait presque attendu ça avec impatience. Avec un peu de chance, Shamara pourrait les soigner aujourd'hui, mais il en doutait. Dans un coin de son esprit, il sentait sa migraine, toujours aussi forte.</p><p>Elle était déjà en bas. Thorsan l'était probablement aussi. Ils l'avaient laissé dormir, c'était gentil à eux. Kaguya sourit en se rappelant l'histoire de la veille. Le livre érotique était tombé au sol pendant son sommeil, il le ramassa et le remit en sécurité. Pouvait-il aussi le faire lire à Melisande ? Voilà qui serait un exploit ! En attendant, il comptait bien en réciter des extraits au cours de la journée pour voir les réactions de ses amis. Il devait aussi parler à Shamara, d'ailleurs.</p><p>Avant, il avait quelque chose à faire cependant. Kaguya s'étira tout en réfléchissant. Satisfait de ses conclusions, il s'assit à la petite table de sa chambre et écrivit une courte lettre en déguisant son écriture. <em>Nous voulons la vie de ton compagnon saldaean</em>, écrit-il, <em>et nous la prenons</em>. Ce n'était peut être pas très inspiré, mais il n'était pas un barde, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Ouvrant doucement sa porte, il vérifia que la voie était libre. Pieds nus pour faire moins de bruit, il alla déverrouiller la porte de Thorsan à l'aide de ses petits outils. Bien sûr, elle était impeccablement rangée. Kaguya posa la lettre sur l'oreiller. Elle le ferait cogiter, c'était sûr ! Dès qu'il rentrerait, Thorsan verrait forcément la lettre et tomberait dans sa paranoïa habituelle. Parfait.</p><p>Content de lui, Kaguya s'assit entre les sacs de Thorsan et commença à fouiller en essayant de déplacer ses affaires le moins possible. Il grinça un peu des dents en constatant que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. Thorsan avait du garder les ter'angreals sur lui, comme un égoïste. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il alla déverrouiller de la même manière la chambre de Shamara. Hélas, elle aussi avait gardé ses ter'angreals juste pour elle.</p><p>Kaguya referma soigneusement les deux portes et rentra dans sa chambre. Bien. Il fallait passer à la manière forte. Il avait bien fait de préparer la lettre à l'avance pour gagner du temps et s'éviter des allez retours. Heureusement, il avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main pour la phase finale de son plan.</p><p>Depuis un petit bout de temps il trimballait au fond de son sac une fiole emplie de poison. S'il se souvenait bien, il l'avait piqué à la gamine qui avait tenté de les tuer à Tar Valon, Thorsan et lui. Kaguya y trempa la lame de son poignard et la porta devant ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien couverte de poison.</p><p>Il s'assit sur son lit et contempla la lame. Il se mordit les lèvres, anxieux. Enfin, il trouva le courage de soulever sa chemise et de s'entailler assez profondément au niveau des côtes. Il remit sa chemise dans son pentalon, fit disparaître la fiole maintenant à moitié vide au fond de son sac, nettoya la lame avec une vieille chemise et la rangea à sa place habituelle.</p><p>C'était fait. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Ce ne serait pas long, il suait déjà copieusement.</p><p>Il ne se rappelait pas que ça faisait aussi mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Quoi qu'il en coûte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le petit déjeuner était bon, mais Shamara avait l'impression de manger de la cendre depuis son accident. Sans la Source, tout paraissait incolore. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus saisir la Saidar, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les hommes capable de canaliser ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher au Saidin, même si la folie était au bout du chemin. Ce n'était pas définitif, au moins, se répéta-t-elle pour tenir le coup. Au lever, elle avait presque été capable de saisir la Source. Seule son horrible migraine l'avait empêché d'y parvenir, ça et la certitude que si elle retentait le coup trop vite, elle risquait de se brûler définitivement.</p><p>Thorsan la laissait manger en silence. Il ne savait probablement pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Shamara tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant tout en repoussant son assiette à peine entamée. Tout irait bien. Elife l'avait en partie rassurée la veille. Elle saisirait à nouveau la Source. Cependant, la douleur était telle que même cette pensée ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kaguya, Shamara ne se serait même pas levée. Elle se serait roulée en boule et aurait attendue que la journée passe et la Source lui revienne.</p><p>En parlant de Kaguya, que faisait-il ? Il lui semblait l'avoir senti se réveiller un peu plus tôt. Même s'il aimait prendre son temps, c'était bien long. Shamara tendit son esprit vers lui.</p><p>Elle se leva si vite que sa chaise tomba bruyamment sur le sol.</p><p>-Kaguya est en danger !, cria-t-elle.</p><p>Elle commença à courir, suivie de près par Thorsan qui dégainait déjà son épée. Il ne posa pas de question, n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Un vrai ami. De toute manière, s'il avait voulu la contraindre à s'arrêter, c'est elle qui l'aurait mit à terre, même sans le Pouvoir. Tout en grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre, elle tenta par réflexe de saisir la Source. L'éclair dans sa tête la fit trébucher, mais Thorsan l'aida à se redresser. Shamara accepta son aide en portant d'instinct sa main à son côté. Elle n'était pas blessée, mais Kaguya l'était. C'était absurde. Comment pouvait-il s'être blessé, et si gravement ? La douleur concurrençait presque celle dans sa tête.</p><p>Non, Shamara se posait les mauvaises questions. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer si longtemps cette douleur ? Elle ne voyait qu'une réponse possible. Sa propre souffrance l'avait aveuglée à celle de Kaguya.</p><p>À son grand soulagement, la porte de celui-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. Shamara entra, s'attendant à découvrir Kaguya en prise avec une demi-douzaine d'homme d'armes. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant assis sur son lit, tranquillement en train d'enfiler ses bottes. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, comme si tout était normal.</p><p>-Oui, je sais, j'ai prit mon temps, mais je suis prêt maintenant, pas la peine de vous précipiter comme ça. On commence la journée par quoi déjà ?</p><p>Tout avait l'air si normal que Shamara aurait cru s'être trompé si elle n'avait pas senti cette douleur au côté droit. Même sans ça, Kaguya avait le teint trop blême pour aller bien. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose d'affreux, quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.</p><p>-Ne fais pas le bravache, Kaguya, aboya Thorsan. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?</p><p>-Rien voyons ! Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout.</p><p>-À d'autres. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois bien, alors dit nous quoi.</p><p>Shamara retrouva alors sa langue.</p><p>-Thorsan, il est blessé, je le sens !</p><p>Saisi, il s'avança dans la pièce et saisit Kaguya par le bras.</p><p>-As-tu fais un de ces rêves bizarres ? Kaguya, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que cacher ses blessures est la pire des idées. Montre-moi ça.</p><p>-Je vais bien, insista Kaguya, plus faiblement.</p><p>-Fais-lui ôter sa chemise, intervint Kaguya. C'est là qu'est la blessure.</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête et commença à tirer la chemise de Kaguya vers lui. Celui-ci couina, protesta, et commença à se débattre pour garder sa chemise. Plus Thorsan tirait, plus Kaguya se débattait pour lui échapper. Shamara tenta d'aider, mais elle risquait seulement de se prendre un coup de coude par erreur. Son intervention n'aurait d'ailleurs pas servi à grand chose, la différence de force était trop grande et en défaveur de Kaguya, qui semblait faiblir un peu plus à chaque instant. Thorsan finit par le plaquer sur le lit et posa un genou sur son ventre pour le garder immobile. Shamara saisit alors la chemise, la déchirant un peu pour la lui arracher plus facilement. Kaguya ne protesta même pas. Il resta étendu sur le lit, à moitié nu, le souffle court. Son torse entier était couvert de sueur.</p><p>Pourtant, ils durent chercher attentivement pour trouver la blessure. Elle ne semblait pas très profonde. La plaie saignait, mais lentement, surtout à cause des gesticulations de Kaguya. Shamara en tata les bords. Les alentours de la plaie était légèrement boursoufflés et assez sensibles pour que Kaguya gémisse quand elle posa ses doigts sur sa peau. Il était brûlant.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Thorsan. Ça n'a pas l'air grave, à première vue.</p><p>-Je crois que c'est infecté. Thorsan, je ne crois pas que cette plaie soit normale, il souffre trop.</p><p>Thorsan souleva d'autorité Kaguya. Shamara se pencha et l'examina, mais ne vit pas d'autres blessures, ni au dos, ni sur sa tête.</p><p>-Rien. Tu sais, je m'attendais à moitié à voir des brûlures comme Rami.</p><p>-Moi aussi. Kaguya, tu n'as pas d'autre blessure ?</p><p>-Moi ? Non, répondit-il avec un grand regard innocent.</p><p>-Ne me mens pas deux fois aujourd'hui, Kaguya ! Si je dois t'enlever le pantalon, je le ferais.</p><p>-Pas intéressé, marmonna Kaguya en fermant les yeux.</p><p>Shamara l'aurait giflé. La peur la rendait furieuse.</p><p>-Maintiens-le en place, il doit y avoir quelques bandages dans ses affaires.</p><p>Une rapide fouille lui permis de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Cette fois, Kaguya ne se débâtit pas et les laissa lui nettoyer la plaie et bander le ventre. Quand ils eurent fini, ils l'aidèrent à glisser sous la couverture. Shamara s'assit à côté de lui et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Il restait amorphe, les yeux entrouverts, mais l’œil absent. Il évitait de les regarder, c'était évident. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Shamara aurait du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait du être capable de le soigner. Elle était parfaitement inutile et maintenant, Kaguya risquait de mourir par sa faute.</p><p>Shamara posa la main sur son front. Il était brûlant.</p><p>-Je me demande si la blessure n'est pas empoisonnée, souffla-t-elle à Thorsan. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il souffre comme ça. Il s'est relevé plusieurs fois de blessures bien plus graves. Et son comportement...</p><p>Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant trop comment dire à quel point elle trouvait son comportement étrange. Thorsan hocha gravement la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kaguya.</p><p>-Reste éveillé mon vieux !, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce comme s'il parlait à un enfant malade. Il faut que tu nous dises ce qui c'est passé.</p><p>Kaguya cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers le mur.</p><p>-Je sais pas trop, gémit-il. J'ai entendu bouger chez toi Thorsan, je crois. Ensuite... Je ne sais plus.</p><p>-Bouger chez moi ? Combien d'hommes ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?</p><p>-Je ne me souviens pas. Je me suis fais surprendre, je crois...</p><p>Il ferma les yeux en rougissant. Voilà pourquoi il agissait si étrangement ! Il avait honte de s'être fait surprendre si facilement.</p><p>-Ce n'était pas ta faute, lui promit Shamara.</p><p>C'était la sienne. Elle les rendait vulnérables. Thorsan tapa l'épaule de Kaguya avec gentilesse et se leva.</p><p>-Veille sur lui, demanda-t-il à Shamara. Je vais voir ce qui se passe du côté de ma chambre et je descend demander de l'aide. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui pourra nous renseigner sur sa blessure dans le quartier.</p><p>-Une Sagesse et ses herbes seront plus efficaces que moi, c'est sûr, réussit à répondre Shamara. Fais-vite.</p><p>-C'est promis.</p><p>Il s’éclipsa. Shamara resta seule avec Kaguya qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Une minute se passa, puis deux, sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.</p><p>-Tu aurais pu nous dire, finit-elle par dire pour couper le silence.</p><p>Elle se mordit aussitôt les lèvres. Un ton accusateur n'était pas la meilleure des idées, surtout quand tout était de sa faute.</p><p>-Les liges ne montrent pas leur faiblesse, marmonna Kaguya sans la regarder.</p><p>Elle secoua la tête avec exaspération.</p><p>-En public, peut être, mais en privé ? Tu peux tout le dire, je suis ton Aes Sedai.</p><p>Kaguya se redressa sur un coude et la regarda enfin dans les yeux.</p><p>-Mais tu es plus qu'une Aes Sedai.</p><p>Il passa ses jambes en dehors du lit et s'assit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il entrouvrit la bouche et se pencha, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Le pouls de Shamara s'accéléra quand il captura une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son baiser engloutir tous ses soucis, toutes ses craintes. Kaguya posa une main sur son cou et se mit à la caresser du bout du pouce. C'était une mauvaise idée, Thorsan pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Si ce baiser durait une éternité, ce serait encore trop court. Ils auraient du passer les derniers jours à s'embrasser dans tous les coins plutôt que de se donner le temps de digérer tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Shamara n'avait plus envie d'être raisonnable.</p><p>La magie du baiser ne l'empêcha cependant pas de sentir le collier qu'elle portait glisser soudain de son cou. Shamara plaqua sa main sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de tomber sur ses genoux. Kaguya la saisit et lui tordit le poignet.</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Tu me voles maintenant ?</p><p>-Ce n'est qu'un prélude, répondit Kaguya en ramassant le collier qui lui avait échappé.</p><p>-Tu te fous de moi ?</p><p>Elle lui arracha le collier et fit trois pas en arrière. Kaguya secoua la tête d'un air désolé et se leva à son tour. À travers le lien, Shamara ne sentait rien, pas de peur, pas de colère... En fait, même lors du baiser elle n'avait pas senti d'émotion particulière. Maintenant, elle ne pensait plus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle en était persuadée.</p><p>Sans le Pouvoir, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était fuir et demander l'aide de Thorsan. Il lui avait appris les rudiments de l'épée, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre arme qu'un poignard et il était hors de question qu'elle blesse Kaguya. Shamara se mit à courir.</p><p>Elle n'eut pas fait trois pas que Kaguya la rattrapait et l'entourait de ses bras. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais même consumé par la fièvre, il était plus fort qu'elle.</p><p>-Il faut que tu m'écoutes, supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin de ce collier, donne-le moi.</p><p>-Rien de ce que tu fais ou dit n'as de sens, tu t'en rends compte ? Lâche-moi !</p><p>De force, il déplia ses doigts et la força à abandonner le collier. Shamara réussit tout de même à en profiter pour libérer un de ses bras et s'emparer de sa dague.</p><p>-Tu me retouches, tu le regrettera, menaça-t-elle. Je n'hésiterais pas...</p><p>Elle s'étrangla, incapable de mentir et de dire qu'elle le poignarderai. Elle sentit presque Kaguya sourire dans son dos.</p><p>-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça.</p><p>Sans prévenir, il la poussa en avant. Déséquilibrée, Shamara fut projetée contre le mur le plus proche et le heurta violemment. Sa tête se mit à cogner encore plus, mais elle eut enfin la présence d'esprit de se mettre à crier.</p><p>-Thorsan ! À moi !</p><p>Elle s'aida du mur pour se redresser. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Kaguya ouvrait la fenêtre.</p><p>-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.</p><p>Il n'était même pas perturbé par ce qu'il venait de faire.</p><p>-Pour survivre, tu le sais bien. Pour survivre.</p><p>Il sauta par la fenêtre la tête la première. Shamara entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure et un choc sonore. S'il s'était prit le bord du canal ou d'une barque au coin du front, ce serait bien fait, pensa-t-elle mesquinement tout en soupirant de soulagement en se rappelant que leurs chambres donnaient directement sur un canal. Elle se précipita pour voir ce qu'il en était, mais elle eut beau scruter l'eau, elle ne le vit pas. L'eau était trop trouble et il devait nager entre deux eaux.</p><p>Thorsan déboula dans la pièce à ce moment là.</p><p>-Kaguya ?, demanda-t-il après un rapide regard à la pièce.</p><p>-La fenêtre ! Il...</p><p>Thorsan n'attendit pas d'explications. Il rengaina son épée, prit son élan et sauta à la suite de Kaguya. Shamara hésita à faire de même, mais en robe, elle aurait du mal à les suivre. Mais contrairement à Thorsan, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rapide. Il lui suffisait juste de suivre Kaguya grâce au lien. Où qu'il aille, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Elle courut hors de la pièce et dévala quatre à quatre l'escalier.</p><p> </p><p>En sauta, Thorsan évita de peu une barque qui descendait le long du canal. Juste avant de plonger dans l'eau, il entendit un « encore ! » outragé. Les ravisseurs de Kaguya avaient donc failli le heurter eux aussi. Ça le réconfortait presque, et cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas un énorme retard. Une fois sous l'eau, il se tourna des deux côtés. La vase avait été remuée par ces multiples saut, mais il vit quand même une, peut être deux silhouettes s'éloigner sur sa gauche. Ralenti par son armure, il nagea dans cette direction.</p><p>Il se serait donné des gifles. Jamais il n'aurait du laisser Shamara et Kaguya seuls dans leur état, ou pas si longtemps. Malheureusement, on ne se refaisait pas à son âge. Quand il avait vu la lettre sur son oreiller et réalisé qu'on avait fouillé ses affaires, il avait prit le temps de vérifier que rien ne manquait. Il aurait du se douter que c'était une diversion et qu'on l'éloignait à dessein. Restait à savoir si c'étaient les Saldaeans ou les hommes d'Ombre qui s'étaient emparés de Kaguya. Qui que ce soit, Thorsan allaient leur faire payer d'avoir ainsi défenestré son ami.</p><p>Au bout de quelques brasses, Thorsan fut forcé de remonter à la surface pour chercher de l'air, puis il replongea. Il n'y voyait peut être pas très loin sous l'eau, mais s'il y avait des guetteurs sur le parcours suivi par les ravisseurs, il pouvait ainsi espérer échapper à leurs regards. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin en tenant Kaguya, même s'il était affaibli par le poison.</p><p>Bientôt, il vit une forme sombre se rapprocher de la rive. Il accéléra, en nageant toujours entre deux eaux, et grimpa hors du canal sur les talons de sa proie.</p><p>Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de Saldaeans, pas d'Amis du Ténébreux, pas de brigands suspects, mais seulement Kaguya qui s'ébrouait pour se sécher à une trentaine de pas de lui. Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit d'une ruelle et s'approcha de lui. Avec ses riches gants de velours, c'était peut être une femme. Kaguya s'avança vers elle d'un air déterminé. Quand elle lui tendit la main, paume levée vers le ciel, il y fit tomber deux ou trois objets. Thorsan reconnut le collier récupéré sur le lige de Caienne que Shamara portait d'habitude toujours autour du cou. Avec ses étranges motifs et reflets métalliques, il distrayait l'adversaire de celle qui le portait.</p><p>-Parfait, déclara la femme d'une voix satisfaite. Comme quoi, tu peux te montrer utile.</p><p>Thorsan n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire Kaguya et sa complices aux gants rouge. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, ce n'était pas Sokino. Ce n'était pas son accent et cette femme faisait au moins deux pouces de plus.</p><p>-Kaguya !, cria-t-il. Reprends toi !</p><p>Le jeune homme se retourna et lui adressa un regard inexpressif. Thorsan décida de se concentrer sur la femme. Il dégaina et se précipita vers elle, mais Kaguya l'intercepta, l'épée levée.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, cracha Thorsan.</p><p>-Parfait, fit la femme en riant. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire mon garçon.</p><p>Elle commença à reculer, en ayant malheureusement l'intelligence de ne pas lui tourner le dos. C'était probablement Ombre, réalisa Thorsan, et il avait entendu cette voix très récemment. C'était la voix de femme qu'il avait entendu l'avant-veille dans son rêve.</p><p>L'avant-veille. Il s'était passé tant de choses que cela semblait déjà plus vieux.</p><p>En tout cas, si c'était Ombre, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose à Kaguya, probablement avec le Pouvoir Unique. Malheureusement, Thorsan ne se souvenait plus bien de ce qu'Elife et Shamara avaient dit sur ces rêves. Pouvait-on manipuler quelqu'un dans ceux-ci ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à l'apparente trahison de Kaguya. Ou alors, il agissait sous la contrainte parce qu'Ombre avait menacé Shamara. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait les arrêter tous les deux.</p><p>-Laisse-moi passer, ordonna-t-il à Kaguya, je m'occuperais de ton cas ensuite.</p><p>-Je dois le faire, répondit Kaguya d'une voix indifférente. Quoi qu'il en coûte.</p><p>Il se fendit d'une manière pas trop maladroite pour tenter d'empaler Thorsan, mais son coup était prévisible. Thorsan esquiva et tenta de l'assommer avec le pommeau de son épée, mais quand il s'en donnait la peine, Kaguya savait être fuyant comme une anguille.</p><p>Ils échangèrent quelques passes d'armes. Thorsan réalisa que le combat était désavantagé, et pas dans le sens attendu. Contrairement à l'habitude, Kaguya ne retenait pas ses coups. Disparus le manque de confiance en lui et la prudence. Chaque coup visait à tuer ou mutiler. Thorsan, lui, ne voulait pas faire de mal à son camarade. Ça les mettait sur un pied d'inégalité et le forçait à se battre sur la défensive la moitié du temps. Et Ombre continuait de s'éloigner.</p><p>Le combat devait se terminer vite et sans dommages majeurs. Un double défi.</p><p>Il était temps de se résoudre à des méthodes peu orthodoxes. Celles de Kaguya. Tout en parant avec son épée, Thorsan tenta de le déstabiliser par des coups de coudes et de genou. Kaguya se fendit à nouveau, toujours avec ce même coup si prévisible. Thorsan ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait mis en garde à ce sujet. Il fit un pas de côté.</p><p>C'était exactement ce que Kaguya attendait de lui. Quand il sourit, Thorsan comprit qu'il avait été eu. Kaguya ne visait pas sa poitrine de son épée. Ce qu'il cherchait c'était à s'emparer de la bourse à sa ceinture. Le coup d'épée trancha les attaches qui les reliaient. La bourse vola et Kaguya l'attrapa en plein vol.</p><p>-Je les ai !, hurla ce petit fumier en brandissant bien haut la bourse. Je les ai !</p><p>-Parfait, envoie !, répondit la femme.</p><p>C'était la bourse qui contenait le sifflet, l'étoile et le dé. Tous les ter'angreals en sa possession, sauf le chat qu'il portait sous sa tunique. Ajoutez y le collier de Shamara et le tableau devenait clair. Thorsan comprenait maintenant le but de cette chienne. Oh, c'était bien vu de sa part, même si c'était des méthodes de lâche. Elle voulait les affaiblir en les privant de ce soutien inestimable ? Il allait le lui faire payer.</p><p>Kaguya lança la bourse à travers la rue. D'un coup du plat de l'épée, Thorsan la dévia. Elle tomba au sol, loin de la femme, mais presque aux pieds de Kaguya. Ils se précipitèrent en même temps. Kaguya se laissa tomber sur le sol et l'attrapa du bout des doigts. Il voulu bondir pour se redresser, Thorsan lui donna un coup de pied à la tête pour l'assommer. Kaguya s'effondra comme un tas de chiffon.</p><p>Une menace de moins. Thorsan se mit à courir pour rattraper la femme aux gants rouges. Celle-ci jura et tourna dans la première ruelle. À l'entrée de celle-ci, un mur apparut. Thorsan cogna dedans et jura à son tour, en constatant que ce n'était pas une illusion, mais un mur solide, comme ceux que créaient Shamara, mais avec l'apparence de la pierre. Impossible de voir ce que trafiquait Ombre derrière, si elle attendait ou si elle s'éclipsait. Car c'était Ombre, il n'y avait plus de doute. Cette femme était une canalisatrice.</p><p>-Thorsan, attention !</p><p>Le cri de Shamara le fit se retourner. La jeune femme était encore de l'autre côté du canal, mais elle l'avertissait de ce que faisais Kaguya. Il s'était redressé, Thorsan n'avait pas frappé assez fort. Levant haut la main, Kaguya s'apprêtait à lancer la bourse par-dessus le faux mur.</p><p>-Pas de ça mon gaillard !, cria Thorsan en se précipitant à nouveau vers lui.</p><p>-Ne lui fait pas de mal !, cria Shamara. Elle le contrôle !</p><p>Ne pas lui faire de mal, elle en avait de bonnes. Le voyant arriver, Kaguya commença à faire des moulinets avec son épée pour le maintenir à distance. La pointe de son épée manqua par deux fois d'éborgner Thorsan. Tant pis pour ce qu'en pensait Shamara, il fallait passer à la manière forte. Il fit un croc en jambe à Kaguya et, profitant de son déséquilibre, le projeta contre le mur derrière. À moitié assommé, Kaguya était incapable de résister. Thorsan finit le travail en l'assommant du pommeau de son épée. Kaguya glissa au sol, inconscient.</p><p>Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Shamara arriva, dégoulinante d'eau et se précipita à côté de Kaguya.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.</p><p>-Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Lui non plus.</p><p>-Que lui est-il arrivé ?</p><p>-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Il faut en parler avec Elife. Mais je te garantis qu'il ne faisait pas ça volontairement. Par le lien, je ne ressentait rien, aucune émotion, pas de peur, pas de colère, rien.</p><p>-C'est toi la spécialiste. Très bien, on l'interroge dès qu'il est réveillé.</p><p>En attendant, Thorsan ramassa sa bourse et la glissa sous son armure. Puis, il se retourna et examina les lieux. Le faux mur était toujours là. Ombre était forcément partie. Il était trop tard pour contourner le pâté de maison et lui couper la route. Thorsan ne connaissait pas le quartier. Elle si, probablement. Au premier étage d'une maison, une femme les observait d'un air effrayé. Thorsan lui jeta un regard noir et elle referma vivement sa fenêtre. En dehors de ça, il n'y avait personne en vue. Le bruit du combat avait du faire fuir les passants innocents.</p><p>Il était furieux. Contre Ombre, contre Kaguya, contre lui-même. Ils avaient été stupide de se croire en sécurité. Ils auraient du changer d'auberge tous les jours et se relayer à nouveau pour dormir. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils commettaient une telle erreur.</p><p>Kaguya gémit faiblement derrière lui. Il se réveillait, tant mieux. Thorsan espérait ne pas y être allé trop fort.</p><p>-Éloigne-toi de lui, Shamara, ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant. Ne prenons pas de risques.</p><p>-Je crois que c'est terminé, répondit-elle en s'éloignant quand même. Il a la nausée et il a peur.</p><p>Kaguya ouvrit les yeux, les regarda et se recroquevilla.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, marmonna-t-il.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Tu n'étais pas toi même, répondit Shamara d'une voix douce. Mais c'est fini je crois. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Sans écouter les protestations de Thorsan, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Ils retournèrent à l'auberge après s'être assuré que personne n'était trop grièvement blessé pour découvrir que Tam al'Thor venait d'arriver. Assis à une table, il se leva aussitôt.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? L'aubergiste m'a dit que Shamara Sedai est sortie en courant et quand je suis monté, toutes vos chambres étaient ouvertes et il n'y avait aucune trace de vous. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Et maintenant ils revenaient tous couverts de vase, sous les regards consternés de l'aubergiste. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Suivez-nous, proposa Thorsan. Nous allons faire nos affaires et tout vous expliquer. L'endroit n'est plus sûr. Aubergiste, faites-nous monter un baquet d'eau chaude et envoyez chercher une Sagesse. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> L'aubergiste promis. Tam hocha la tête et les suivit. Ils réunirent toutes leurs affaires dans la chambre de Thorsan et se relayèrent pour expliquer la situation à Tam. Plus exactement, Thorsan et Shamara se relayèrent. Kaguya ne leur transmis des informations qu'au compte goutte. Il s'était assis sur le lit dès leur arrivée et contemplait ses mains d'un air morne. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Je me suis empoisonné tout seul, finit-il par confesser. Je ne sais, pas, à ce moment là, ça avait l'air la chose logique à faire. Je devais les prendre, je me suis dit que comme ça vous alliez paniquer et me laisser une occasion d'agir. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -C'était donc bien les ter'angreals ton objectif. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Pourquoi ? Qui t'as dit de les prendre ? Ombre ? Comment est-ce qu'elle t'a contacté ? Donné rendez-vous. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et je savais ce que je devais faire. Je devais les prendre. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Même en s'attaquant à nous ?, demanda Shamara.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Oui. Même comme ça. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Il baissa encore un peu plus les épaules. Il tremblait. L'effet du poison, mais pas seulement. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Et bien j'imagine qu'on peut être contents que tu ne lui ai donné que le collier de Shamara, soupira Thorsan. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Ou ta cape de lige, ajouta Shamara. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Et mon dé aussi, je lui ai donné mon dé. Je crois qu'elle voulait tous les ter'angreals que je pouvais lui donner. La cape... J'avais oublié que c'était un ter'angreal, en fait. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Ils s'en étaient remarquablement sortis donc. Deux ter'angreals de perdus mais il leur restaient l'étoile, le sifflet, deux dés, la cape et l'épée de Thorsan qui comptait probablement techniquement comme un ter'angreal. C'était la meilleure issue possible, mais la situation restait plus qu'inquiétante. Leurs ennemis savaient qui ils étaient, où ils étaient, ce qu'ils avaient en leur possession et sans doute jusqu'au nom de leurs alliés. La mission de l'avant veille ressemblait de moins en moins à une victoire. Ils s'étaient trop exposés et pire, ils pensaient être restés discrets. Une seule solution : disparaître et frapper un grand coup. Un coup dont Ombre ne se remettrait pas. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>-Il devient urgent qu'Elife t'apprenne à protéger nos rêves, ajouta-t-il en direction de Shamara.</p><p>-Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ?, demanda Kaguya en redressant la tête. Je... Je dois savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Je dois comprendre.</p><p>-Nous commencerons par là, promit Shamara. Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète. Elle savait que j'étais en possession de ce collier, mais je ne l'ai utilisé qu'à l'entrepôt, et il aurait fallu que les prisonniers survivants comprennent de quoi il s'agissait. Cela veut dire que soit Ombre m'a vu avec le collier sans qu'on le remarque, soit qu'on lui a dit que je possédais, et à part Elife et les prisonniers, personne ne peut l'avoir renseigné. Pour moi, soit Ombre est en contact avec Caienne, soit c'est une seule et même personne.</p><p>Des théories aussi valables et inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Il leur fallait des réponses, et vite. Il leur fallait aussi que Shamara soit en état de se battre, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.</p><p>-Si c'est les prisonniers, je le saurais bientôt, intervint Tam. J'ai été chargé d'ailler les questionner, puis je ferais <span><span>le point avec les hommes qui surveillent l'auberge de Kalvas Marten. Les prisonniers n'ont pas parlé jusqu'ici, mais le temps passé en cellule leur dégèlera peut être la langue ce matin. </span></span></p><p>-Nous viendrons peut être jeté un coup d’œil, promis Thorsan, après avoir soigné Kaguya et être allé voir Elife, du moins. Cette nuit, je pense que nous logerons au palais pour limiter les risques, mais d'ici là, il nous reste plein de choses à faire. Shamara, dis-moi, tu as entraperçu Ombre tout à l'heure. Peut-tu me dire à quel point elle est puissante ?</p><p>Shamara hocha négativement la tête et fit la moue.</p><p>-Je ne l'ai pas vue assez longtemps et mes sens sont comme... émoussés. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas senti de suite que Kaguya avait un problème. Je sens à peine la trace que j'ai placé sur Sokino et les enfants au nord de la ville. Quand à Ombre... Elle est puissante, mais à quel point, je ne sais pas.</p><p>-Autant que Caienne ? Que Melisande ? Qu'Elife ? Un ordre de grandeur nous serait utile.</p><p>-Moins que Melisande, c'est sûr, grimaça Shamara comme si le sujet de la conversation lui déplaisait profondément. Elife est moins puissante que Caienne qui est en dessous de Melisande. Ombre ? Entre Elife et Caienne, peut être.</p><p>Elle ne dit pas où elle même se situait dans ce classement. Ils en reparleraient, à l'occasion.</p><p>-Bien. C'est déjà ça de le savoir. Cela nous évitera de la sous-estimer. Au travail, donc. Et au fait, Kaguya ? Ce n'est pas Far Madding. Rien de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui n'est de ta faute.</p><p>Kaguya sembla se détendre, mais à peine. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait probablement du temps pour reprendre confiance en lui. Ils devraient travailler là-dessus en s’entraînant. Thorsan essaya de croiser le regard de Shamara pour lui souffler de prendre soin de lui, mais elle semblait éviter leurs regards à tous les deux maintenant, et n'avait pas touché Kaguya après cette première embrassade.</p><p>Quelque chose s'était visiblement passé entre eux, mais quoi ? Thorsan se promit de garder un œil là-dessus aussi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Complots en Illian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorsan insista pour continuer le programme de la journée comme si de rien n'était, mis à part une visite supplémentaire à Elife. Kaguya ne savait pas si il lui en était reconnaissant ou pas. Il l'était probablement. Il n'osait même plus regarder les autres en face. Kaguya avait souvent été trahi dans sa vie, il avait l'habitude. C'était comme ça quand on grandissait à la rue. Sokino, Caienne, Kenova, Luan... Ils étaient nombreux sur la liste. Par contre, il n'avait jamais été le traitre. C'étaih horrible comme sensation, à se demander comment Sokino pouvait se regarder en face. Thorsan disait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais le pensait-il vraiment ? Quand à la pitié qu'il sentait chez Shamara, elle était plus insupportable que sa colère. Il aurait pu la tuer. Le pire, c'est qu'il l'aurait peut être fait si elle l'avait attaqué pour arrêter et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Et ça, alors qu'il était son lige, qu'il avait juré de la défendre, qu'il... Il s’écœurait lui même. Le pire du pire, c'était ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné juste pour la manipuler et atteindre plus facilement son but.</p><p>Non, Thorsan avait raison. Mieux valait avancer et laisser cette horreur derrière eux. Derrière lui.</p><p>Facile à dire. Difficile à faire. Kaguya avait subit les soins de la Sagesse qui avait traité le poison puis s'était lavé et changé en ayant l'impression de n'être qu'à moitié présent dans la pièce. Il commença à reprendre son esprit une fois installé dans un des confortables canapés d'Elife, alors que Shamara finissait de résumer ce qui venait de se passer.</p><p>-La compulsion, déclara l'Aes Sedai. C'est la meilleure explication.</p><p>-La compulsion ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Un tissage qui permet de donner des ordres à une personne et de la forcer à les accomplir. La personne sous influence ignore l'être, souvent même après que l'effet se soit dissipé. Le monde des rêves n'est pas ma spécialité, mais si Ombre, elle l'utilise pour tuer, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen d'y utiliser ce tissage sur ceux qu'elle veut utiliser.</p><p>-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce tissage, murmura Shamara.</p><p>-La politique est d'éviter d'en informer les novices et les acceptées. La <span><span>technique est interdite et considérée comme perdue. Bien sûr, rien n'empêche qu'elle ait été redécouverte, mais celles qui l'ont fait auront gardé le secret. Raison de plus pour m'emprunter Salvien si vous vous lancez dans une aventure, si l'un d'entre vous peut trahir les autres sans même s'en rendre compte. </span></span></p><p>Kaguya fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de faire tout à fait confiance à cette Aes Sedai là. Elle avait été amie avec Caienne, ça la rendait suspecte. D'accord, Melisande aussi, mais... Il sentait qu'elle leur cachait des choses. Il échangea un regard avec Thorsan. Celui-ci aussi avait l'air de se poser des questions.</p><p>-Vivement que vous puissiez m'apprendre ce tissage qui protège les rêves, soupira Shamara qui n'avait pas l'air de se poser les mêmes questions. Cela devient urgent que je puisse le faire.</p><p>-En attendant, vous logerez ici ce soir. Je ferais installer des matelas dans le salon et je peux créer un tissage suffisamment grand pour nous protéger tous. Les gardes, ce sont un peu ma spécialité. Et en attendant, je vous rappelle que le roi aimerais toujours connaître votre impression sur Oleanos et Seranis. Ce dernier, il a l'air de mijoter quelque chose avec plusieurs membres du Conseil, il en a rencontré trois hier.</p><p>Le froncement de sourcil de Thorsan s'accentua.</p><p>-Tout cela est bien beau, mais avons-nous un moyen de savoir si vous êtes vraiment avec nous dans cette affaire ?</p><p>Elife lui adressa un regard glacial. Derrière elle, son lige les foudroya du regard, comme s'il réfléchissait à les tuer sur le champ.</p><p>-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que moi non plus je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en est pour vous. Je ne ne sert pas l'Ombre. Et vous ?</p><p>-Vous ne la servez pas pour l'instant, mais demain ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Je n'ai jamais servi, je ne sert pas et je ne compte pas servir l'Ombre.</p><p>-Il en va de même pour chacun de nous ici, répondit Shamara d'une voix où perçait le soulagement. Nous ne servons pas l'ombre, nous la chassons.</p><p>Et les Aes Sedai ne pouvaient pas mentir. Sauf, peut être, les Noires. Donc ces serments ne les avançaient pas à grand chose au final. Kaguya ne le dit pas. Il s'était suffisamment fait remarquer pour la journée.</p><p>Une vague de honte prit à nouveau d'assaut son estomac. Il se mit à remuer sa cuillère dans son thé sans le boire. Sans se soucier de lui, les autres se mirent à discuter de leurs plans pour la journée sur un ton assez peu cordial. On aurait même pu dire que tout le monde était à couteau tiré après les insinuations précédentes. Ça rappelait à Kaguya le bon vieux temps dans les rues de Maradon, quand avec ses amis ils se foudroyaient du regard parce que c'était la faute des autres s'ils n'avaient pas mendié assez pour manger.</p><p>Fichue Sokino qui le forçait à penser à ce fichu bon vieux temps. Rien que de penser à ça, et à elle, lui montrait à quel point il n'était pas à la hauteur. Peut être bien que ses amis se porteraient mieux sans lui. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête, au point qu'il n'arriver à écouter la conversation que d'une oreille. De toute manière, ils en étaient déjà à ressasser leurs inquiétudes. L'accident de Shamara les ralentissait en les forçant à se consacrer à des pistes secondaires au lieu d'attaquer de front. Ombre devait forcément en profiter pour avancer ses pions. Quoi qu'ils fassent, leur arrivée tardive les mettait à dix pas derrière tous ses plans. Oleanos et consorts, s'ils étaient aussi coupable que le roi le soupçonnait, devaient en faire de même.</p><p>Finalement, un messager du roi interrompit la conversation en demandant à Elife de la rejoindre. Kaguya en fut presque soulagé. L'Aes Sedai s'excusa et se leva, tout en promettant de les tenir informés en fonction des évolutions de la situation. En temps et en heure, dit-elle très exactement. Kaguya se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'elle se permettrait de garder des choses pour elle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle les informerait dès qu'elle aurait du nouveau. Comme il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche, il laissa les autres en tirer leurs conclusions et se leva aussi. Elife les enjoignit également à utiliser les ressources de la bibliothèque et à ne pas revenir dans ses appartements trop tôt comme elle comptait poser des gardes sur la porte principale et la porte secrète pour ne laisser passer qu'elle et Salvien. Ils ne purent que s'incliner et partir à leur tour.</p><p>Thorsan s'inclina profondément, avec un respect qu'on n'aurait vraiment pas attendu d'un ancien Enfant de la Lumière, au point qu'Elife en leva un sourcil amusé. Quand ils eurent quitté la pièce, Kaguya l'entendit dire à voix haute qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Melisande écrivait qu'ils étaient une compagnie amusante. Le sourcil droit de Thorsan se leva de manière comique. Kaguya aurait éclaté de rire, en d'autres circonstances. Il ne sourit que par réflexe.</p><p> </p><p>Après un passage chez un armurier pour mettre à jour leur équipement et durant lequel Kaguya insista pour payer tellement il se sentait mal, ils allèrent prendre des nouvelles de l'équipe qui surveillait l'auberge de Kalvas Marten. C'était une petite maison d'un étage, l'air propre et bien tenu vu de l'extérieur, mais plus proche de la taverne que de l'auberge. Une maison en face servait à Tam et ses hommes de poste d'observation. Embusqué derrière une fenêtre, Tam croquait distraitement une pomme sans quitter des yeux l'aubergiste qui, sur le pas de sa porte, apostrophait les passants pour les inciter à entrer chez lui. À première vu, ce n'était qu'un gros aubergiste essayant de racoler la clientèle qui venait et repartait du port, mais les rares passants qui acceptaient en haussant les épaules étaient probablement des complices. Presque tous étaient vêtus comme des portefaix et des pêcheurs. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser qu'ils étaient surveillés. Ou alors ils jouaient bien la comédie. Kaguya n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à la question. Pendant que Shamara et Thorsan se mettaient en embuscade de chaque côté d'une fenêtre, lui se trouva un coin dans l'ombre où se faire oublier.</p><p>Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait levé l'épée sur Thorsan et la main sur Shamara, sans rien ressentir alors que la honte aurait du le tuer sur place. Sur le moment, chaque parole, chaque geste lui avait paru rationnel, logique, mais maintenant, il ne comprenait pas quel raisonnement l'avait poussé à s'empoisonner lui-même. Pire, il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr que le cauchemar était terminé. Et s'il avait reçu l'ordre dans ses rêves de faire autre chose ? Et s'il l'avait oublié comme il avait oublié tout rêve qu'il avait pu faire pendant la nuit ?</p><p>Thorsan interrompit ses pensées en se redressant. Il avait l'air tout ankylosé. Kaguya n'avait pas vu le temps passer mais ils devaient être là depuis un sacré bout de temps. Trois ou quatre heures peut être. Il devait être presque deux heures de l'après-midi, mais Kaguya n'avait pas faim. Quand un garde leur amena un plateau de pain et de viande froide, il se servit quand même, mais plus pour éviter le regard interrogateur que son manque d'appétit aurait forcément suscité. Les autres n'avaient pas ce souci. Ils se servirent et mangèrent avec un bel appétit tout en retournant observer ce qui se passait dehors.</p><p>-Partons, déclara Thorsan après s'être rassasié. Nous n'arriverons à rien ici.</p><p>-Je croyais que c'était notre meilleure chance de coincer Ombre pour l'instant ?, s'étonna Kaguya en sortant de son coin d'ombre rassurant.</p><p>-Tu n'écoutais pas. Pas étonnant. Je disais qu'une opération comme celle là prend du temps. C'est le principe même d'une souricière. On peut passer trois jours entier à observer cet endroit dans l'espoir d'être là au bon moment, ou laisser Tam et ses hommes s'en charger et avancer sur nos autres pistes en attendant. Ces Compagnons savent ce qu'ils font. S'ils trouvent le bon moment ou la bonne raison pour frapper, ils nous préviendrons aussitôt. C'est trop tôt pour refermer la nasse.</p><p>La réprimande le fit rougir de honte. Thorsan avait raison de l’engueuler. Kaguya n'était pas à la hauteur de la situation.</p><p>-Oui, nous dressons la liste des potentiels suspects, confirma Tam en pointant du doigt un épais carnet sur une table. Si quelqu'un vient trop souvent ou trop longtemps je vous garantis qu'il est pisté jusqu'à chez lui. S'ils nous échappent ce ne sera pas par manque d'un travail méticuleux de notre part. Vous pouvez partir tranquille.</p><p>Shamara sourit et s'étira à son tour.</p><p>-Merci Tam. Votre aide est inestimable.</p><p>-Tenons nous informés, conclus celui-ci. J'ai autant hâte que vous d'arrêter ces gens.</p><p>Kaguya laissa Shamara et Thorsan promettre autant qu'ils le désiraient et les suivit quand ils descendirent l'escalier étroit qui les ramena dans la rue. Tous évitèrent soigneusement de lancer des regards vers l'auberge. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence. Les rues étaient bondées, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de secrets d’États. Ce silence convenait parfaitement à Kaguya qui craignait les reproches qu'on pourrait lui faire, mais du coup, il pouvait encore moins ignorer les reproches qu'il se faisait à lui même et cette voix qui lui répétait que c'était de sa faute.</p><p>Une nouvelle fois, ils profitèrent du trajet pour faire quelques emplettes, dans l'optique où il valait mieux être trop approvisionnés que pas assez, même s'ils étaient logés au palais. Entre des achats de carreaux et de flèches et la recherche d'une Sagesse proposant des onguents d'une qualité convenable aux yeux de Shamara, ils y passèrent une partie de l'après-midi.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, ils quittèrent le quartier parfumé pour atteindre les beaux quartiers du centre, là où se dressaient les manoirs de leurs trois victimes. La mémoire revint à Kaguya. Ils avaient décidé la veille d'aller prévenir l'un d'entre eux du fait qu'ils avaient retrouvé le cadavre d'un de ses hommes chez les Amis du Ténébreux, pour voir sa réaction. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait de Seran Oleanos.</p><p>Ici, les rues étaient moins fréquentées. Ils pouvaient marcher autrement qu'à la file indienne. Shamara en profita aussitôt pour prendre Kaguya par le bras. À sa plus grande surprise, elle posa brièvement sa tête contre la sienne.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce.</p><p>Il déglutit et fixa les pavés de la rue. Kaguya aurait été incapable de trouver le courage de la regarder en face.</p><p>-Oui. De tout. Sauf du pourquoi.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.</p><p>-C'est ce que Thorsan disait ce matin. C'est juste que... C'est dur à croire que vous ne m'en voulez pas. À Far Madding...</p><p>À Far Madding, tu as agis comme un idiot et on en a tous payé le prix, le coupa Thorsan. Tu n'as pas réfléchi une seule seconde aux conséquences. Là, tu as été forcé à agir contre ton gré. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire de telles choses avec le Pouvoir Unique, mais il n'y a pas pire violation possible. L'unique responsabilité, l'unique, m'entends-tu, reviens à Ombre. C'est à toi que c'est arrivé, oui, mais...</p><p>-Cela aurait pu arrivé à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, conclut Shamara. Si elle t'as visé, c'est probablement parce qu'elle savait que de nous trois, c'est toi qui a la main la plus leste. Imagine Thorsan devoir voler discrètement quelque chose ! On l'aurait entendu depuis l'autre côté de la ville.</p><p>Kaguya se força à sourire. Depuis le matin, il sentait la peur de Shamara par leur lien. Il n'osait toujours pas demander si elle avait peur pour lui ou de lui. Ou si elle lui pardonnerait ce baiser volé dans les pires circonstances. Surtout que cette deuxième question, il était hors de question de la poser à portée des oreilles de Thorsan. Kaguya mourait de honte plutôt que de lui avouer à quel point il était tombé bas.</p><p>-Je dois même dire que tu m'as impressionné, ajouta Thorsan. Cette façon de m'arracher ma bourse d'un coup d'épée, c'était joliment mené. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça et je ferais davantage attention à celle-ci désormais. Je te garantis que tu ne pourrais pas réussir une seconde fois une telle prouesse. Tu m'as mis en difficulté, à deux reprises. Tu deviens un adversaire de valeur.</p><p>C'était presque pire. Cela voulait dire que si tout ça recommençait, ils auraient du mal à l'arrêter, surtout s'ils ne voulaient pas le tuer. S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, Kaguya aurait demandé que la prochaine fois, ils le tuent plutôt que de le laisser leur faire du mal mais il tenait trop à la vie pour y parvenir.</p><p>Par-dessus sa tête, Thorsan s'adressa à Shamara.</p><p>-Peut tu prendre un peu d'avance s'il te plait ? On te rejoint dans une minute.</p><p>-Est-ce une bonne idée ?, demanda Shamara d'une voix dubitative. Je doute que nous séparer soit une très bonne idée dans les circonstances.</p><p>-Je suis sûr que Kaguya ne te quittera pas des yeux et moi je surveillerais le reste de la rue. Une minute, pas plus.</p><p>Shamara ne protesta pas et s'éloigna. Thorsan avait raison, Kaguya se découvrit incapable de quitter son dos du regard, trop inquiet de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il détournait les yeux. Thorsan posa une main sur son épaule. D'habitude Kaguya aimait sentir ce poids rassurant qui indiquait souvent que des mots de réconforts ou des conseils allaient suivre. Aujourd'hui, il lui faisait presque mal.</p><p>-Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, alors écoute moi bien, commença Thorsan. Tu es amoureux de Shamara et elle t'aime en retour. Elle ne t'en veux pas et ne t'en voudra jamais sérieusement pour quelque chose de ce genre. Tu es en train de te fermer à elle depuis ce matin. Tu n'as même pas l'air de réaliser quand elle t'adresse la parole. Aucun de vous n'a besoin de ça en ce moment. Laisse la t'aider et soit là pour elle. Vous en avez tous les deux besoin. Entendu ?</p><p>Kaguya se découvrit incapable de dire un mot. Il hocha la tête et écouta, si le mot était approprié, plus soigneusement le lien. Sous la peur, il sentit l'amour de Shamara, toujours aussi fort que la veille. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.</p><p>-Bien. Dépêchons nous de la rejoindre. Oh et prend ceci.</p><p>Thorsan attrapa sa main et y fit tomber quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, Kaguya réalisa que c'était l'étoile d'argent qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'entrepôt. Il questionna Thorsan du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Tu as découvert comment fonctionnait le sifflet, expliqua-t-il. À toi de découvrir comment fonctionne l'étoile. Tu es débrouillard, tu trouveras bien quelque chose. Et si ça ne marche pas, on cherchera tous ensemble.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas le lui donner celui-là aussi ?</p><p>-Je ne vois pas de femme qui ressemble à celle de ce matin dans les environs. Et de toute manière, c'est une question de confiance, Kaguya. On te fais confiance.</p><p>Le rire de Kaguya sonnait presque sincère à ses oreilles.</p><p>-On a fait du chemin, pas vrai ?, demanda l'ancien voleur.</p><p>-C'est vrai, répondit l'ancien Enfant de la Lumière. Et maintenant, dépêchons. Je vois le manoir Soleanos et Shamara a assez attendu comme ça.</p><p>Kaguya hocha la tête et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Son sourire incertain fit battre son cœur plus vite. Elle murmura qu'elle avait failli attendre et s'empara à nouveau du bras de Kaguya. Il était trop heureux de la laisser faire.</p><p>-Ta migraine ?, murmura-t-il.</p><p>-Elle se dissipe lentement. Je pourrais peut être canaliser ce soir. Demain matin, au plus tard.</p><p>Elle semblait sincèrement y croire. Kaguya sentait toujours les signaux de douleur dans sa tête, mais plus faiblement. Peut être avait-elle raison. Il fallait l'espérer, Kaguya avait quelques comptes à régler avec Ombre.</p><p>Le manoir était aussi bien gardé que la dernière fois. Trois gardes juste à l'entrée et au moins deux autres aux fenêtres du premier étage. Ragaillardi par leur discussion, Kaguya les désigna aux deux autres.</p><p>-Si ce type traficote pas quelque chose avec tous ces gardes, je veux bien manger mon chapeau ! Et je dis pas ça seulement parce que c'est mon candidat au titre de Baidnabir.</p><p>-Pas forcément, observa Thorsan. On parle d'un général victorieux en temps de guerre. Le roi se sent menacé par lui et Tear aurait intérêt à ce qu'il meure. Je comprends sa méfiance.</p><p>-Voyons le bonhomme, déjà, murmura Shamara.</p><p>Elle s'avança tout sourire vers les gardes et leur expliqua qu'ils venaient du palais et qu'elle était une Aes Sedai. Après un moment de discussion, ils acceptèrent de laisser l'un d'eux l'annoncer à Seran Oleanos. Pendant qu'ils patientaient, Kaguya se tourna vers le parc qui faisait face au manoir. Les arbres étaient encore totalement nus, bien sûr, mais il se demandait s'ils bourgeonneraient plus tôt que dans sa lointaine Saldaea. Un détail le fit froncer les sourcils. Il prévint Thorsan d'un discret coup de coude et lui montra ce qu'il pensait avoir vu. Derrière un des arbres les plus larges se tenait une ombre.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas moi qui rêve ?, souffla-t-il.</p><p>-Non, répondit Thorsan. Je crois qu'il y a bel et bien quelqu'un.</p><p>-Je vais voir discrètement ?</p><p>-Impossible si nous sommes surveillé. Attendons de ressortir du manoir. Si nous sommes suivis, c'est nous qui sommes surveillés et en la jouant finement, on pourra peut être coincer cet observateur. Sinon, c'est Oleanos qui est surveillé et alors on avisera de la chose à faire.</p><p>C'était raisonnable. Kaguya ne protesta pas, d'autant que le garde revenait et les pria de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'un manoir sobrement décoré et singulièrement peu vivant. La plupart des pièces étaient fermées et dans celles ouvertes, la plupart des meubles étaient protégés par des draps blancs.</p><p>-Oleanos préfère passer son temps sur les champs de bataille plutôt qu'à fréquenter la Cour et les Neufs, expliqua le soldat qui les guidait. Il est rarement en ville plus de quelques jours d'affilée, alors autant garder les pièces fermées et le moins salles possibles. À part son bureau, sa chambre et le quartier des domestiques, il y a pas beaucoup de pièces d'utilisées ! Il préfère même manger à son bureau pour ne pas perdre de temps.</p><p>À sa voix, il était très fier de servir sous ses ordres. Restait à voir si c'était à tort ou à raison. Kaguya se tut sagement et attendit qu'on les fasse pénétrer dans le bureau qui donnait sur le parc. Plein est, il recevait beaucoup de lumière. L'endroit devait être agréable à habiter, mais était tout aussi sobrement décoré que le reste de la demeure. Un grand bureau surchargé de livres et de cartes, quelques chaises devant pour les visiteurs et deux lourdes commodes aussi chargées de livre. Pas un bibelot ou objet précieux en vue, à part une sorte de presse papier posé sur le bureau. Ce gars là avait la même conception de ce que devait être un bureau que Thorsan.</p><p>Seran Oleanos lui même était très bel homme. Un grand blond aux cheveux parfaitement taillés, la taille fine mais l'air musclé, il avait un visage fin et un regard bleu acéré. Le genre qui plaisait aux femmes. Lydine en aurait été folle. Il portait un pourpoint de velours bleu sombre tout aussi sobre. En les voyant entrer, il il se leva. Son regard se posa sur Shamara et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.</p><p>-Vous n'êtes pas Elife Sedai.</p><p>-Non, je suis Shamara Sedai, je travaille avec Elife Sedai qui était trop occupée pour venir elle même. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, seigneur Oleanos.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas noble, la coupa assez sèchement ce dernier. Et que me veulent alors les Aes Sedai du roi ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous envoie m'espionner ?</p><p>Le Seran était peut être joli garçon, mais il était aussi sacrément mal luné. Il fallait espérer qu'ils tombent au mauvais moment, parce que s'il était comme ça en permanence, pas étonnant que le roi ne l'apprécie pas, malgré toutes ses victoires. Shamara croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup le personnage.</p><p>-Le roi, tout comme nous, serions très intéressés de connaître votre réaction à la mort de Colvar Pran. Vous le connaissez n'est-ce-pas ? Nous aimerions savoir si vous étiez informé de ses accointances avec des Amis du Ténébreux.</p><p>Seran Oleanos se leva brusquement et plaqua les mains sur son bureau.</p><p>-Colvar ne trahirait jamais l'Illian, jamais ! Des preuves !</p><p>Et dire que Kaguya l'avait trouvé soupe au lait en entrant. Il était maintenant carrément rouge de colère. Kaguya chercha le regard de Thorsan pour voir s'il approuvait cette tactique hasardeuse, mais il se contentait de fixer Oleanos d'un air impassible, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque.</p><p>-Son corps a été retrouvé dans un entrepôt peuplé d'Amis du Ténébreux authentifiés, continua Shamara sans se démonter. Il a été reconnu par plusieurs compagnons. Vous avez une autre explication ?</p><p>Oleanos se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il était blême maintenant. Kaguya compta une demi-minute avant qu'il retrouve un semblant de composition. Aussitôt, il souleva le presse-papier pour fouiller la pile en dessous. Il parcourut du regard une vingtaine de documents avant de sourire en trouvant celui qu'il cherchait.</p><p>-Vous vous trompez j'en suis sûr, déclara-t-il en leur tendant une feuille de papier. Colvar est un de mes hommes de confiance. Il n'était même pas censé être déjà de retour en ville, je l'ai envoyé en mission d'observation dans le sud des plaines de Maredo. Voilà le double de ses ordres. Je préfère toujours en garder un.</p><p>-Et il était seul ?, intervint Thorsan en lisant par dessus l'épaule de Shamara.</p><p>-Oui. La discrétion était de mise. Voyez-vous, les troupes de Tear se massent au nord depuis quelques jours, comme s'ils préparaient une offensive. Du moins, c'est ce que croient le roi et le Conseil.</p><p>Il renifla d'un air méprisant.</p><p>-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord alors ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Je pense que c'est une diversion et je l'ai dit plusieurs fois devant le Conseil. Puisqu'on ne m'y écoute pas, j'ai envoyé Colvar en reconnaissance dans le sud des Plaines pour chercher des preuves de ce que j'avance depuis des semaines. J'ai envoyé encore deux autres hommes, chacun de son côté. Ils ne sont pas rentrés non plus.</p><p>Thorsan fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Vos hommes sont portés disparus et vous ne vous inquiétez pas avant qu'on vous annonce la mort de l'un d'entre eux ?</p><p>-Ils avaient encore quelques jours avant que leur absence ne devienne inquiétante. Mais si Colvar revenait de sa mission, il devait avoir sur lui des cartes ou un rapport concernant ses découvertes. Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?</p><p>Ils hochèrent tous négativement la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une bourse vide sur le cadavre. Il pouvait avoir caché des papiers dans son pourpoint, mais alors ceux-ci avaient disparu depuis longtemps quand les hommes de Tam l'avaient trouvé.</p><p>-Rien.</p><p>-Alors Tear s'est chargé de lui.</p><p>-Non. Des Amis du Ténébrebreux.</p><p>Oleanos balaya la remarque de Thorsan d'un geste de la main.</p><p>-Si c'est vrai cela revient au même.</p><p>-Alors vous devez reparler au roi à ce sujet.</p><p>-Il n'écoutera pas. Sa majesté Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar aime gagner des batailles depuis la guerres des Blanc Manteaux. Il aime beaucoup moins qu'on les gagne pour lui, en particulier quand le vainqueur a été nommé par le Conseil. Mais comme j'ai perdu les bonnes grâces du Conseil pour avoir trop dit ce que je pensais, il n'y a plus personne pour m'écouter. J'avais besoin de ces preuves...</p><p>Maintenant qu'il était calmé, Seran Oleanos était très affable. Il passait remarquablement vite de la colère à immutabilité. En réalisant qu'il ne leur avait pas proposé de s'asseoir, il sursauta, et, un peu tardivement, leur indiqua d'un geste les chaises devant son bureau. Kaguya s'assit avec reconnaissance. Il était encore bien fatigué de toutes ses aventures. Oleanos ne vallait guère mieux à vrai dire. Il avait de monumentales cernes sous ses yeux. On ne verrait jamais Kaguya accepter ce genre de responsabilité, pour sûr !</p><p>-Vous avez vu une femme aux gants rouges dans le coin ?, demanda-t-il soudain.</p><p>Oleanos cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris par la question.</p><p>-À cette saison, beaucoup de femmes portent des gants, mais...</p><p>Un coup dans l'eau, dommage. Il n'avait pas l'air de voir de quoi il voulait parler. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était lavé de tout soupçon. Par contre, le verre de vin qu'il leur servi en signe d'excuse était bon.</p><p>-Comment est mort Colvar ?, demanda finalement Oleanos sans boire le sien.</p><p>-Assassiné d'un coup de couteau dans le dos, répondit Shamara. Si c'est une consolation, il n'a pas du trop souffrir.</p><p>-C'en est une. Colvar m'est apparenté. De loin, mais... Je n'ai pas hâte d'annoncer ça à sa femme. Je m'excuse de ma réaction. Le roi et le Conseil mettent beaucoup de pression sur mes épaules. J'aurais besoin de dormir, mais le sommeil ne m'aide pas beaucoup en ce moment.</p><p>-Des rêves ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Un surtout, récurrent et perturbant. Je rêve d'un escalier infini qui descend jusque dans les profondeurs de la terre.</p><p>-Avant d'être réveillé par un cri, n'est-ce pas ?, intervint Thorsan.</p><p>-Comment savez-vous ça ?</p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard. Kaguya n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu juste là-dessus. Enfin ils tenaient une piste, et c'était grâce à lui tout seul cette fois.</p><p>-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à rêver, reprit Shamara, et à avoir vu cet escalier. Vous faites souvent ce rêve ?</p><p>-Quatre fois au moins ces deux derniers mois, peut être plus, répondit Oleanos après un moment de réflexion.</p><p>-Voyez si d'autres autour de vous ont fait ce rêve, demanda Thorsan. Ce pourrait être important. Si trois personnes ont fait le même, il est possible d'autres aussi. Cela a forcément une signification. J'aimerais bien savoir si les détails sont à chaque fois identiques...</p><p>-Je me renseignerais, mais des rêves ne sont que ça, des rêves.</p><p>-À votre place, j'en douterait. On ne crois pas non plus aux Trollocs en Illian, mais nous en avons déjà affrontés tous les trois.</p><p>-J'ai même une corne de Trolloc que j'ai prise en souvenir, intervint Kaguya, mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi maintenant.</p><p>Shamara resta impassible, mais il la sentit rire par le lien. C'était si bon de la sentir heureuse. Quand à Oleanos, son regard se fit à la voix rêveur et calculateur.</p><p>-J'ai toujours cru à des histoires de vieilles femmes, mais si vous le dites... Voilà un adversaire que j'aimerais affronter un jour !</p><p>Kaguya déglutit. Oleanos ne dirait pas ça s'il avait vu ce que pouvait faire quelques Trollocs dans un village sans défense. Kaguya refusait même d'y penser.</p><p>-D'ici là, je suppose que je devrais me contenter de Tear, soupira Oleanos. J'enverrais des hommes récupérer le corps de mon cousin et j'essaierai de parler au roi, mais pour commencer, je vais renvoyer des hommes enquêter là où était Colvar. En groupe cette fois, et mieux armés. Si je trouve quelque chose, je vous préviendrais. Si vous pouviez faire de même en retour...</p><p>-Nous le ferrons, promis Shamara.</p><p>-Merci. Maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas. Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.</p><p>En gros, ils se faisaient mettre poliment à la porte, mais personne ne protesta. Un garde les accompagna à nouveau jusqu'à la porte et, une fois dehors, ils s'empressèrent de s'éloigner hors de portée de voix.</p><p>-Alors, vos impressions ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-Il semble sincère, commença Shamara. La mort de son lieutenant l'a vraiment mis hors de lui et il a vraiment l'air plus frustré qu'autre chose de voir le roi et le Conseil rejeter ses avis. Il faudra quand même le surveiller.</p><p>-Oui, ajouta Kaguya, je dirais surtout qu'il a un caractère de cochon et qu'il s'est mis tout le monde à dos, même s'il sait se montrer séducteur quand il veut. Peut être que c'est notre Baidnabir, mais je parierais pas mon argent là-dessus ! Heureusement que Thorsan a refusé qu'on parie de l'argent d'ailleurs, parce que c'était mon candidat.</p><p>Thorsan ignora sa dernière remarque.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord, il mérite le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant. Je dirais que c'est un homme intelligent et visiblement un bon soldat, mais trop sûr de lui. Quand à savoir si c'est Baidnabir... à voir, à voir. De toute manière, demain nous auront l'occasion de rencontrer Jeordwyn Seranis lors de ses fiançailles. Ce sera l'occasion de saisir le personnage. En les confrontant l'un à l'autre, on aura une meilleure idée du coupable le plus probable.</p><p>-Et si le vrai coupable c'est Rael den Calos ?</p><p>-Alors ce sera plus compliqué à prouver comme il ne réside pas en ville. Une fouille discrète de son manoir nous donnera peut être quelques réponses. De toute manière, nous verrons tout ça demain. Rentrons au palais. J'aimerais m'entraîner un peu avant le repas, je me sens tout ankylosé de cette immobilité forcée.</p><p>Shamara détourna le regard. La pauvre se sentait encore coupable de tous ces contretemps, alors qu'ils avaient quand même appris des choses qui pourraient se révéler utiles. Kaguya réfléchissait à un trait d'esprit qui pourrait la dérider quand il vit un mouvement du côté du parc.</p><p>-Éloignons-nous, approuva-t-il. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.</p><p>Il les fit tourner à gauche puis à droite avant de se retourner comme pour apostropher quelqu'un qui l'aurait bousculé. Il jura doucement et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était.</p><p>-Ne vous retournez pas, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, on est suivi.</p><p>-La personne que tu as remarqué tout à l'heure dans le parc ?</p><p>-Oui, j'en suis sûr.</p><p>-De quoi parlez-vous ?</p><p>Ils résumèrent rapidement la situation à Shamara qui n'avait rien remarqué tantôt, tant elle était occupée à négocier avec les gardes une entrevue. Elle ne posa aucune question, mais grimaça quand il eut terminé. Elle n'aimait pas davantage qu'eux la situation.</p><p>-Il faut apprendre de quoi il s'agit, conclut gravement Thorsan. Nous avons décidé de dormir au palais pour plus de sécurité, ce n'est pas pour nous y faire suivre. Je crains même qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour ça. Ce matin, les gardes à la porte commençaient déjà à parler de nos réussite. La nouvelle de notre présence va finir par se répandre et atteindre Ombre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il va être difficile de la prendre de vitesse.</p><p>-Alors on pourrait tendre un piège à ce curieux, proposa Kaguya. L'encercler pour le forcer à nous dire pour qui il travaille ?</p><p>-Une bonne idée, mais comment l'encercler ?, questionna Kaguya. Pour commencer, les rues sont bondées.</p><p>Elle n'avait pas tort. C'était l'heure où les travailleurs rentraient chez eux et même les beaux quartiers étaient emplis de monde. Kaguya réfléchit et sourit en trouvant une solution.</p><p>-Vous vous rappelez le Pont aux Fleurs et l'endroit où on s'est battus contre le lige d'Elife ? C'est un endroit un peu familier et on sait que le pied du pont est désert en général. On pourrait se séparer, vous descendriez en bas et moi je resterais en haut pour le suivre, ou le contraire.</p><p>-Non, ce sera toi en haut. Tu es bien plus discret, surtout en portant ta cape de lige. Tu l'as sur toi ?</p><p>-Dans mon sac, sur mon dos. On avait dit qu'il vallait mieux pas être reconus, et j'ai écouté.</p><p>-Je vois ça. Si Shamara est d'accord, c'est ce qu'on va faire alors.</p><p>Shalara hésita, mais pas plus d'une ou deux secondes.</p><p>-Si Kaguya ne prend pas trop de risques... Soit.</p><p> </p><p>Ils mirent en place leur piège sans difficulté. Après avoir rejoint le pont par le chemin le plus direct, Kaguya enfila sa cape, sauta dans un recoin d'ombre, et laissa les deux autres descendre l'escalier. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps. Avant qu'il ait compté jusqu'à dix, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et commença à chercher à gauche et à droite où ils avaient bien pu passer.</p><p>Dans des moments comme celui-là, Kaguya regrettait d'avoir quitté la Saldaea. Au moins dans les Terres Frontalières, on avait le bon sens d'interdire aux gens de marcher masqués ou encapuchonnés. La loi visait les Blafards qui pouvaient tenter de s'infiltrer en ville et qu'on ne pouvait manquer de reconnaître à leurs visages dépourvus d'yeux. Et si elle dérangeait les honnêtes cambrioleurs, elle protégeait aussi les innocents d'une filature à travers la ville. Ayant été des deux côtés de la barrière, Kaguya réalisait parfaitement la contradiction et après des années à pester contre cette loi, il la regrettait maintenant. Sous le capuchon, c'était très difficile de deviner qui pouvait se cacher. Peut être une femme. La silhouette n'était pas bien large et pas bien grande. Kaguya se pencha pour essayer de voir si des gants rouges se cachaient sous la cape, en vain. La taille était à peut près identique, à ce qui lui semblait, mais la cape était différente. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, bien sûr.</p><p>Ombre, ou pas Ombre ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de s'en assurer. Kaguya dégaina discrètement un de ses poignards et le garda soigneusement caché sous sa cape, puis il contourna le ou la gêneuse par derrière et s'approcha à tous petits pas.</p><p>Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, l'autre se retourna avec un petit sursaut de surprise et éclata de rire.</p><p>-Te voilà, s'exclama Sokino. Tu m'as surprise. Tu as fait des progrès en discrétion, mais tu es encore trop bruyant pour moi. Quand même, je suis impressionnée.</p><p>Sokino. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir au monde, après le Ténébreux et Ombre. Fantastique.</p><p>-Que fait-tu là ?</p><p>-Je te suivais, bien sûr. J'espérais bien te trouver seul un moment pour te demander où en est votre petite enquête. Est-ce que mes gosses sont sains et saufs ?</p><p>-Pas encore. On a juste des pistes.</p><p>-Sang et cendres ! Rien de plus en deux jours ?</p><p>Kaguya se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas par quoi ils étaient passés pendant ces deux jours.</p><p>-Et tes gosses, eux, ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?</p><p>À la grimace de Sokino, elle avait plus ou moins fait chou blanc, mais elle ne le dirait certainement pas dans ces termes.</p><p>-Oui, j'ai lancé ma petite enquête sur ce que nous a raconté Rami. On a rien trouvé du côté de la courtisane. Par contre, la femme de Volis Derasin le trompe définitivement, avec Seran Oleanos, une espèce de chef d'armée. Il la rejoint par son balcon presque un soir sur deux, quand le mari est occupé ailleurs.</p><p>Seran Oleanos ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit pressé qu'ils partent, s'il avait un rendez-vous avec une femme mariée. Il ne leur avait pas tout dit en fait. Le coquin ne devait pas faire que de mauvais rêves.</p><p>-La nuit avant l'attaque, Rami surveillait la maison de Derasin, poursuivit Sokino et pendant la journée, elle mendiait près de la maison de Seranis, pour observer les allées et venues pour le compte de l'Aes Sedai. Les deux manoirs sont proches l'un de l'autre, elle faisait d'une pierre de coup comme ça. Je n'ai rien tiré d'autre de la gamine, j'espère que ça vous aidera. Et j'ai autre chose pour toi. Je suis pas la seul à vous suivre.</p><p>-Qui d'autre ?</p><p>-Deux autres personnes au moins, un homme et une femme, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les voir de près.</p><p>-Je n'ai rien vu.</p><p>Sokino éclata de rire.</p><p>-Mon vieux si tu m'as vu, c'est que je voulais être vue. Tu as de l'or ?</p><p>-Pardon ?</p><p>-De l'or, répondit-elle en claquant de la langue d'un air agacé. Je pourrais en avoir besoin pour soudoyer quelques personnes et t'obtenir des réponses. Alors, tu as en a ou pas ? Tu te vantes de tes aventures et que tu es devenu un héros, mais tu n'as pas l'argent pour le prouver ?</p><p>-Je préférerai juste en parler aux autres d'abord, qu'on fixe une somme...</p><p>-Quoi, ton Aes Sedai est pingre, en plus du reste ? Allez dépêche-toi, vos deux ombres ne sont pas là pour le moment, mais je tiens pas à ce qu'elles me repèrent avec toi.</p><p>À contrecœur, Kaguya sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse sans compter la somme et les lui donna. Si Shamara était là, elle les lui aurait lancé au visage. L'image était agréable à contempler, mais Kaguya n'était pas capable de faire ça. Sokino les empocha avec un sourire satisfait. La somme devait lui convenir. Avec un peu de chance, il y en avait assez pour qu'elle nourrisse un peu mieux les enfants.</p><p>-Merci mon vieux. Je te tiendrais au courant. Et au fait, les Lames dont je t'ai parlé, elles s'intéressent particulièrement à toi.</p><p>Sans rien dire de plus, elle disparut dans la foule. Kaguya resta là, les bras béants, à se demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là exactement. Les Lames. Sokino avait dit que c'était eux qui avaient recruté Luan, puis Kaguya et les autres. Eux qui avaient tué Dunak. Il comprenait de moins en moins à quoi tout ça rimait.</p><p> </p><p>Quand il raconta à ses amis, Thorsan essaya d'en rire. Te voilà quelqu'un maintenant si on s'intéresse autant à toi, dit-il, tu devrais être satisfait. En vérité, aucun d'entre eux ne trouvait ça très drôle. Shamara, elle, était pour arrêter et interroger en détail Sokino pour apprendre ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait aussi une théorie. Des semaines plus tôt, quand Kenova avait tenté de le tuer avant qu'ils atteignent Tar Valon, ils avaient trouvé des bourses sur lui et un de ses complices, marquées des lettres PL et SL. Ils avaient pensé à des initiales, mais Shamara soutenait que cela pouvait vouloir dire quelque chose comme première lame et seconde lame.</p><p>Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas si ces autres espions étaient un cadeau d'Ombre ou des Lames, ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Sokino n'était pas du genre à parler même sous la torture. Ils eurent beau faire trois fois le tour du palais en espérant repérer cet homme et cette femme qui les suivaient, ils ne virent rien. Sokino avait menti, ou ils étaient encore plus discrets qu'elle.</p><p>Tout cela le perturbait en tout cas, plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre devant les autres. En rentrant au palais, il s'était entraîné au côté de Thorsan pour penser à autre chose, en vain. Au moins, leurs blessures se refermaient peu à peu. S'ils se faisaient attaquer par surprise, ils étaient à nouveau capables de se défendre. Ou presque. Shamara était toujours largement incapable d'agir. Au moins, ils purent dormir sous la protection du tissage d'Elife. Pas de rêves pour eux cette nuit là. Heureusement. Le souvenir du rire fou dans cet escalier sombre était suffisamment désagréable, Kaguya préférait ne pas refaire ce rêve là. Et si Ombre pouvait l'épargner définitivement avec ses incitations à blesser Shamara, ça lui ferait plaisir, mais il n'osait trop l'espérer.</p><p>En tout cas, même s'il se sentait mieux après sa trahison du matin, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait et les nouvelles transmises par Sokino l'empêchèrent de passer une bonne nuit, même si les matelas qu'on avait installés dans l'antichambre d'Elife étaient confortables. Kaguya se réveilla alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Les autres dormaient encore, Thorsan ronflait même faiblement. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en espérant que l'un d'entre eux se réveillerait bientôt pour qu'il puisse partager avec lui ou elle ses inquiétudes. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il ne sentait presque plus le mal de tête de Shamara. Elle allait vraiment mieux.</p><p>Ce qui les réveilla, ce ne fut pas les premiers rayons du soleil, mais des coups à la porte. Thorsan se réveilla en sursautant et dégaina son épée avant même d'être sorti de sous ses couvertures. Salvien et Elife se précipitèrent dans la pièce, le premier l'épée dégainée, l'autre tenant au-dessus de sa paume une boule de lumière suffisante pour éclairer toute la pièce. Visiblement, eux aussi n'avaient dormi que d'une oreille.</p><p>Salvien et Thorsan se consultèrent en silence et se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de la porte. Le lige l’entrebâilla tout en gardant son épée hors de vue. Kaguya se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>-Quoi ?, demanda brusquement Salvien au garde qui se tenait là.</p><p>-Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement !, glapit presque celui-ci. C'est juste qu'une lettre a été déposée à l'instant à l'entrée du palais par une femme qui insistait pour qu'elle soit transmise d'urgence, à, je cite, le gars a l'air pas très finaud. Elle a dit que ça vous ferait plaisir et que les deux Aes Sedai m'écorcheraient vif si je la donnais pas de suite.</p><p>Sans un mot, Salvien s'empara de la lettre en question et referma la porte au nez du garde qui était peut être effrayé, mais avait aussi l'air très curieux de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Salvien tendit la lettre à Elife, mais Kaguya leva la main.</p><p>-Je crois que c'est pour moi. Si ça viens pas de Sokino, je suis prêt à manger ma cape.</p><p>Salvien leva un sourcil amusé.</p><p>-Le gars a l'air pas très finaud. Compris.</p><p>Il lui tendit la lettre. Elle était décachetée et Kaguya s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour en étudier le contenu. Quand il eut fini, il ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir.</p><p>-Shamara, réussit-il à dire d'une voix étranglée, tu va vouloir lire ça.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Zema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La lettre était posée sur le bureau d'Elife. Shamara avait l'impression que ce petit bout de papier allait s'enflammer d'un instant à l'autre et brûler tout le palais avec. Impossible bien sûr, mais le contenu lui faisait cet effet. Après tout, c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait, même si Sokino l'avait transmise à Kaguya. Après trois lectures, Shamara la connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'empêcha de se lever pour la relire et s'assurer qu'elle avait bien lu. Le souvenir de chacune des phrases lui soulevait le cœur.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> « Je sais que tu es là Shamara. Nous aussi nous sommes là et je n'ai pas oublié que tu as tué ton propre père. Je te tuerais pour ça et je suis sûre que tu as toi aussi des comptes à régler avec moi. Tu seras contente de savoir que nous avons une base dans les marais, au nord-est d'Illian. Ombre sait que vous êtes sur notre piste et a ordonné de vider la base et de nous relocaliser ailleurs. Ce sera fait d'ici le soir où tu auras trouvé cette lettre, mais elle peut aller se faire voir si elle crois que j'attendrais plus longtemps ma vengeance. Tu était une petite fille curieuse, j'imagine que l'adulte que tu es devenue l'est aussi. Tu ne voudras pas rater cette chance. Moi non plus. Cherche le village de Zema et la fourche dans la route du marais, à l'est. Si tu hésites, dis-toi bien qu'Ombre est douée pour effacer ses traces. La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas toi qui nous trouvera. Ce sera notre tour. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Ce n'était pas signé, mais c'était Niadin Cosreth qui avait écrit cette lettre. Sa mère, ou du moins la femme qui lui avait donné naissance. Shamara la haïssait. Comment osait-elle ? Shamara n'avait pas tué son père, même s'il le méritait et qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa mort un seul instant.</p><p>Les autres ne disaient rien depuis que la lettre était passée de main en main. Ils la laissent digérer, mais Shamara n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait depuis longtemps quelles pourritures constituaient le reste de sa famille. Shamara avait seulement passé son enfance à s'aveugler à ce sujet. Son frère, Turandol était peut être bien le plus fréquentable, et vu qu'il travaillaient avec des fous meurtriers, ce n'était pas peu dire. Non, Shamara n'avait pas besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Elle voulait juste casser ou brûler quelque chose.</p><p>La lettre s'enflamma. En quelques secondes, elle ne fut plus que cendres. Shamara n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait saisi la Source, mais elle y était parvenue sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Cette épreuve était terminée.</p><p>Kaguya applaudit. Que la Lumière le bénisse. Shamara lui rendit son sourire en luttant contre ses larmes. Il était grand temps qu'elle cesse de ralentir le groupe.</p><p>-Je l'espérait, sourit Elife à son tour. À ce stade, il suffisait simplement d'attendre qu'une forte émotion efface la peur d'avoir mal. Melisande l'a souvent théorisé.</p><p>Ces deux là avaient du s'entendre comme pas deux à la Tour. Leur noviciat avait du être agité.À l'occasion, Shamara lui tirerait les vers du nez à ce sujet. Mais elle devrait trouver une autre occasion, comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses.</p><p>-Très bien, décréta Thorsan. Si tu es remise, Shamara, nous partons.</p><p>-De suite ?, demanda Kaguya. Seuls ?</p><p>Il n'avait pas peur, il était seulement surpris. Shamara était fière d'avoir ces deux là comme amis. Elle retrouva la parole.</p><p>-C'est un piège.</p><p>-Bien sûr que c'est un piège, répondit Thorsan. Il doit être à peine sept heures. En partant maintenant, nous pouvons y êtres avant la mi-journée. Cette femme a pêché par orgueil. Très bien. C'est cet orgueil qui la perdra et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Elle veut nous faire tomber dans un piège, mais elle se trompe si elle croit que nous allons y foncer tête baissée et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Nous n'irons pas seuls. Elife, Salvien, vous êtes avec nous ?</p><p>Elife secoua la tête.</p><p>-Je ne suis ni une sœur verte, ni Melisande, mais une diplomate. Le roi, il se réunit à midi avec le Conseil des Neufs. Il y sera question de l'avancement de la guerre contre Tear et de la nécessité ou non de remplacer Seran Oleanos par Jeordwyn Seranis, deux choix que désapprouve Mattin Stepaneos. Votre rôle à tous les trois est d'arrêter ces Amis du Ténébreux. Pour ma part, je suis la servante de la Tour. Je connais mon devoir et je l'accomplirais jusqu'au bout. Cependant, je vous ai promis notre soutien. Salvien viendra avec vous. Il est mon lige, je saurais ainsi si vous rencontrez plus d'ennuis que vous ne pouvez en affronter.</p><p>Thorsan leva un sourcil impressionné.</p><p>-Bien sûr. J'oublie encore à quel point ce lien peut être pratique.</p><p>-Nombre d'hommes en rêveraient, répondit Elife avec un sourire entendu. Pas vous ?</p><p>-Je n'y ai jamais pensé, répondit Thorsan avec un parfait aplomb.</p><p>Il ne trompait pourtant personne. Il y avait pensé, et plus d'une fois. Si Melisande était venue avec eux en Illian, il aurait peut être même déjà sauté le pas. Ce n'était pas possible d'être dans le déni à ce point là. Même Elife, qui ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps savait visiblement la vérité. Elle ne sourit pas, mais il y avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Un peu de tristesse, aussi. Shamara se souvint qu'elle et Melisande avaient été amies d'oreiller avant que la mort du lige de Melisande ne les sépare. Ce devait être étrange pour elle de voir un homme tomber amoureux de son ancienne amante. Shamara n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Elle détourna le regard, et remarqua que Kaguya luttait pour ne pas rire, mais que Salvien ne semblait pas amusé, lui. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air mécontent en regardant son Aes Sedai.</p><p>-Un problème ?, demanda celle-ci en s'en rendant compte à son tour.</p><p>-Oui. Moi aussi je connais mon devoir, Elife, finit-il par dire.</p><p>Un très léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Elife.</p><p>-Alors tu n'auras pas oublié que des fois, ton devoir est de t'éloigner de moi, Salvien Gaidin.</p><p>Si son sourire était affectueux, sa voix était ferme. Salvien ouvrit la bouche pour protester, l'air prêt à se battre pour rester auprès d'Elife, mais il se ravisa au dernier instant et acquiesça, le visage fermé. Il s'inclina sans rien dire. Thorsan lui tendit la main.</p><p>-Je suis heureux de vous avoir à nos côtés.</p><p>-C'est une noble cause, répondit Salvien en la serrant.</p><p>Sa voix était résignée. Il n'était pas content, mais un lige devait obéir à son Aes Sedai. Ses instructrices l'avaient suffisamment répété à Shamara. Même parmi les Vertes, toutes les Sœurs ne traitaient pas leur lige en égal. Pour les Grises ou les Blanches, ils étaient des serviteurs utiles, mais des serviteurs. Jamais Shamara ne traiterait Kaguya de la sorte. Elife et Salvien se respectaient, s'appréciaient visiblement, mais il n'y avait pas de complicité entre eux. Quand à Melisande, c'était difficile de dire comment elle traitait Jardem et comment elle traiterait Thorsan s'ils sautaient le pas. Ils le sauraient peut être un jour.</p><p>En attendant, ils étaient maintenant quatre au lieu de trois. Vu le contenu de la lettre, Shamara doutait que ce soit suffisant. Chaque phrase, chaque mot, trahissait la confiance qu'elle avait en ses capacités à arrêter Shamara et ses amis. Une chose était sûre, elle ne serait pas seule. Il fallait s'attendre à des pièges et des assassins embusqués.</p><p>-Vous croyez que l'on pourrait réquisitionner quelques Compagnons en plus du capitaine al'Thor ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Elife. Je sais que lui au moins viendra avec nous, il en a déjà reçu l'ordre du roi, mais les autres...</p><p>-Prenez les meilleurs, et ne demandez pas la permission afin de ne pas perdre de temps, répondit Elife après leur départ. Je suis certaine que le roi, il vous excusera quand je lui aurait parlé. Si vous avez d'autres alliés potentiels, c'est le moment de les contacter. Le combat sera difficile.</p><p>Kaguya claqua dans ses mains. Surpris, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, comme s'il était en train de concocter un plan machiavélique.</p><p>-Je viens de réaliser, si on veut réduire leur nombre, on a le moyen parfait. La poudre qu'on a trouvé à l'entrepôt.</p><p>-De la poudre ?, questionna Elife sans comprendre.</p><p>-Il y avait des tonneaux entiers d'une poudre noire et un Illuminateur que Thorsan a joliment décapité. On pourrait l'utiliser.</p><p>Le regard d'Elife trahissait à quel point les mots lui manquaient devant cette énormité. Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.</p><p>-Je viens du Tarabon. C'est là qu'est née et installée la Guilde des Illuminateurs. Au Tarabon, tout le monde sait que les Illuminateurs, ils sont les seuls à savoir utiliser leurs préparations sans causer de catastrophes. Vous ne voulez pas voir ce que cela peut faire comme dégâts alors que vous êtes à moins de vingt lieues.</p><p>Kaguya soupira, déçu de cette réponse, mais visiblement prêt à écouter les conseils d'Elife. Encore heureux. Cette poudre était la recette parfaite pour une catastrophe. Shamara avait vu deux fois dans son enfance un spectacle d'Illuminateur. Elle était contente que leurs explosions restent cantonnées dans le ciel.</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête et marmonna qu'il allait voir Tam de ce pas pour mettre au point leur départ. Kaguya s'éclipsa derrière lui. Shamara sentait son excitation face au défi qu'ils allaient affronter, mais aussi une petite boule d'angoisse dans son estomac. Shamara ne se sentait guère mieux.</p><p>-J'ai une ou deux idées, répondit Shamara après leur départ, et si j'ai une réponse positive, ces Amis du Ténébreux ne réaliseront pas ce qui va tomber sur leur tête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.</p><p>-Parfait. De mon côté, je commencerai par prévenir le roi. Ensuite, j'ai un petit problème à régler de mon côté et, si vous n'êtes pas revenus d'ici ce soir, j'irais à cette fête organisée par Jeordwyn Seranis. Il prendra peut être ma présence comme une marque de soutien et le roi, il en sera forcément agacé, mais c'est une de nos meilleures chances d'obtenir des renseignements.</p><p>À vrai dire, la lettre avait fait presque oublier à Shamara qu'ils avaient décidé de faire acte de présence à cette fête dans l'espoir de découvrir ce que Seranis tramait. Les complots d'Illian, Baidnabir, Ombre, tout le reste était passé tout en bas de sa liste de priorités. Aujourd'hui était le jour où sa mère allait mourir. À cette idée, Shamara n'éprouvait même pas de la colère ou du regret. Elle ferait ce qu'elle devait faire, voilà tout. Mais avant de lui faire payer ses crimes, il fallait déjà la retrouver.</p><p>-À quelle distance est Zema, exactement ?, demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Elife alla chercher un lourd atlas de géographie dans sa bibliothèque et l'ouvrit sur son bureau en dispersant les dernières cendres de la lettre de Niadin. Shamara se pencha sur le livre. Une planche représentait la ville d'Illian et ses environs proches.</p><p>-Zema est ici, expliqua Elife en désignant du doigt un point sur la carte. Il s'agit d'un petit village au bord du canal qui relie Illian aux villages du nord est. À cheval, on peut l'atteindre en trois heures environ. Je ne m'y suis jamais rendue, mais ce doit être une toute petite localité qui n'existe que parce qu'il faut bien un port où charger les fruits et légumes qui doivent nourrir la ville chaque jour. Des barges font l'aller retour en permanence, dont celle que vous avez trouvé dans cet entrepôt. Vous êtes venus par la route depuis Far Madding, c'est bien ça ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Vous n'avez pas du passer très loin de Zema alors. Dix lieux les séparent environ. Ici, les plaines de Maredo laissent place aux marais qui entourent la ville. Il n'est pas facile d'y circuler, mais il y a des routes de terre qui le traversent. Salvien ?</p><p>-Je ne suis pas allé dans cette direction depuis des années. Un des Compagnons pourra peut être mieux nous renseigner, mais je crois me souvenir d'une route partant vers l'est, en plein cœur des marais. L'endroit rêvé pour une embuscade, ou un repaire secret. Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a des espèces de grottes naturelles dans certains coin du marais. Les collines sont creuses et servent de cachettes aux habitants, en cas d'attaques. Il peut être dangereux de s'écarter de la route. On se perd facilement dans ces marais. Et contrairement à nous, ces Amis du Ténébreux connaissent le terrain. Si nous sommes suffisamment nombreux, il sera possible d'essayer de les prendre à revers. Sinon, il faudra passer en force.</p><p>-Oui, la configuration du terrain sera essentielle.</p><p>L'intervention de Thorsan fit sursauter Shamara. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là si vite. Tam al'Thor était sur ses talons, mais Kaguya n'était nulle part en vue.</p><p>-Tu l'as trouvé vite !, s'exclama-t-elle.</p><p>-J'ai été réveillé très tôt moi aussi, répondit Tam en s'inclinant respectueusement. Thorsan m'a résumé ce que vous veniez d'apprendre. Comme je le lui disait, je peux réquisitionner quelques hommes, mais probablement pas autant que vous le souhaiteriez. Il y a quarante trois Compagnons en ville à l'heure actuelle, le reste surveille la frontière pour éviter de nouvelles intrusions de Tear. Je peux en obtenir entre dix et vingt, mais les autres devront rester pour protéger le roi, ou continuer l'enquête et la surveillance de nos autres suspects.</p><p>-Je vous l'ai dit, même dix hommes, ce sera déjà une aide inestimable, intervint Thorsan. Si nous sommes même seulement une quinzaine, avec une Aes Sedai et deux liges, on peut espérer plus facilement les encercler et en forcer quelques uns à se rendre pour nous indiquer où est leur cheffe. D'ailleurs, la vitesse est aussi importante que le nombre aujourd'hui. Il est hors de question qu'ils nous échappent. Et maintenant, racontez-leur ce que vous venez de me dire.</p><p>-Bien sûr. On m'a réveillé tout à l'heure pour me tenir au courant, et je venais vous rapporter les dernières nouvelles. Les deux Amis du Ténébreux que nous avons capturés l'autre jour sont tous les deux morts cette nuit. Celui qui a refusé de parler est mort sans souffrance. L'autre... À ce qu'on m'a rapporté, il n'avait plus un os de son corps à la bonne place.</p><p>D'autres morts dans leurs rêves. Exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas tout, continua Tam. Le mois dernier, trois Enfants de la Lumière ont été capturé après avoir participé à une attaque sur un village au nord du pays. Thorsan m'a dit que vous étiez familier avec le groupe auquel ils appartenaient probablement. Le roi sera intéressé par ça je pense.</p><p>-Je l'ai tenu informé de cette situation, intervint Elife.</p><p>-Merci, Aes Sedai. Toujours est-il qu'ils se sont enfuis cette nuit de la prison dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Ils doivent avoir bénéficié de complicités à l'intérieur car deux gardes manquent à l'appel. Il va y avoir du grabuge aujourd'hui, je vous le garantis.</p><p>-Il va y en avoir là où nous allons aussi, je peux vous le garantir, promit Thorsan.</p><p>-Parfait, sourit Tam. À mon avis, cela vaut mieux que d'aller visiter Seranis et Oleanos. Je préfère un ennemi à affronter en face l'épée à la main qu'un noble qui vous sourit tout en tenant un poignard dans son dos.</p><p>-Nous irons quand même à la fête de Seranis, si nous sommes encore en état, intervint Shamara. Mais je suis ravie de vous avoir avec nous, Tam. Où est Kaguya ?</p><p>Thorsan grimaça.</p><p>-Il a eu une idée, et je peux te garantir qu'elle ne va pas te plaire. Ce cher Kaguya pense que la personne qui a déposé la lettre est forcément Sokino et je suis d'accord. Il s'est mit en tête qu'elle devait encore traîner autour du palais et il a décidé de la retrouver pour lui demander son aide.</p><p>La bouche de Shamara s'ouvrit sur un o de stupéfaction. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre l'énormité de ce que venait de dire Thorsan.</p><p>-Demander de l'aide à cette... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?</p><p>-Je savais que tu allait bondir. Kaguya cherche à aider comme il peut, comme d'habitude. Au moins, elle aura le mérite d'être utile en combat, si elle ne nous plante pas un couteau dans le dos. Je crois aussi qu'il espère en profiter pour la convaincre de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle lui cache. Est-ce que tu peux lui en vouloir ?</p><p>Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Shamara ravala ses protestations et hocha la tête.</p><p>-Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous partons dès qu'il est de retour.</p><p>-Je vais préparer mes hommes alors, décida Tam. Donnez-nous un quart d'heure et nous serons prêts à partir. Quand Thorsan m'a expliqué de quoi il retournait, j'ai fait envoyer aux écuries l'ordre de préparer autant de chevaux que possible pour une petite expédition. Je n'ai plus qu'à choisir les hommes nécessaires.</p><p>-Alors rendez-vous aux écuries. Encore merci, Tam.</p><p>-C'est un plaisir.</p><p>Le capitaine salua et tourna les talons. Thorsan insista pour regarder à son tour la carte et demanda quelques détails supplémentaires à Salvien. Ils se mettaient d'accord sur la tactique à employer. Shamara était bien décidée à suivre leurs directives. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas déborder. Elle serait prudente et mesurée. Elle préserverait ses forces au cas où ses compagnons faibliraient. Une chose était sûre, l'incident de l'entrepôt ne se reproduirait jamais.</p><p>Au moins, elle était à peu près sûre qu'Ombre ne serait pas présente sur place. C'était une menace de moins qu'ils auraient à affronter. Tous les Amis du Ténébreux qu'ils avaient rencontré jusque là tremblaient presque en évoquant son nom. Même furieuse, Niadin n'aurait pas osé les inviter à attaquer si Ombre avait été sur place pour la punir. S'ils arrivaient sur place suffisamment tôt, ils n'affronteraient que Niadin et ses comparses. À moins qu'il n'y ait des Engeances de l'Ombre sur place. Shamara n'avait pas oublié les Chiens Noirs qui les avaient attaqué non loin de Far Madding.</p><p>Heureusement, si Niadin savait que Shamara était allée à la Tour, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle était devenue forte et ses amis aussi. Thorsan avait raison, son orgueil serait sa perte. Du moins, si eux ne l'étaient pas trop. Shamara se mit à faire la liste des tissages qui pourraient lui être les plus utiles, puis elle vérifia dans leurs sacs la quantité de bandages et de baumes qu'ils possédaient. La veille, ils s'étaient réapprovisionnés, c'était une bonne chose. Si Shamara avait appris quelque chose les trois derniers jours, c'était de ne pas se rendre trop dépendante du Pouvoir Unique.</p><p>Elle refermait son sac quand Kaguya revint. Shamara n'essaya même pas de cacher son déplaisir en constatant que Sokino était sur ses talons.</p><p>-Kaguya m'a dit que vous pouviez avoir besoin de renforts, déclara Sokino en guise de salutation. Vous avez aimé mon petit cadeau ? Le contenu était intéressant.</p><p>Thorsan jeta un coup d’œil à Shamara et répondit le premier. C'était sans doute mieux.</p><p>-La lettre nous a été utile. Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?</p><p>-Mon instinct m'a bien aidé. Après avoir discuté avec Kaguya hier et avoir vu que vous étiez suivis, j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'éloigner. J'ai dormi sur un toit avec quelqu'un pour me relayer et au petit matin on a vu ce type s'approcher du palais par les toits. On l'a gentiment questionné et il accepté de nous confier sa lettre. Dommage, il ne savait pas grand chose à son sujet. On l'a laissé dans un coin, au cas où les gardes du palais voudraient le questionner, mais je préviens, il a quelques dents en moins.</p><p>Elle avait l'air tellement fier d'elle, comme si interroger un vulgaire messager était digne d'applaudissements.</p><p>-Et j'imagine que vous venez pour revivre le bon vieux temps de votre enfance à Maradon ?, réussit-elle à demander sans trop grincer des dents. Vous avez amené du monde, au moins ?</p><p>-Je viens en souvenir du bon vieux temps, oui, sourit froidement la jeune femme, mais seule. Les autres veilleront sur les enfants. Après tout, c'est aussi pour eux que je suis là. Je vous ai dit que je voulais être sûre que Rami et les autres ne craignent plus rien. Pour le moment, je peux pas dire que j'ai vu beaucoup de preuves.</p><p>Si elle ne s'était pas promis de s'économiser, Shamara lui aurait vite fait ravaler son sourire. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de presser le reste du groupe de finir de se préparer et de s'équiper. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils étaient en selle avec une escorte de douze Compagnons armés jusqu'aux dents. Le gigantesque arc de Tam, qui venait des lointaines Deux Rivières aux confins de l'Andor, impressionna en particulier Thorsan. La troupe se mit en branle dans la brume matinale, attirant les regards curieux des passants qui se demandaient où pouvaient bien se rendre dix huit personnes à cheval, dont treize Compagnons. Shamara avait caché son anneau sous ses gants, par précaution, mais des dizaines d'yeux payés par Ombre les observaient probablement depuis les toits et les ruelles. Avec un peu de chance, la nouvelle atteindrait celle-ci trop tard pour qu'elle puisse réagir à leur expédition autrement qu'en hurlant de colère.</p><p>La direction qu'ils prenaient perturberait peut être un peu les espions. Au lieu d'aller plein nord, vers la route de Zema, ils se dirigèrent vers l'est, pour récupérer leur dernière alliée.</p><p> </p><p>Il était huit heures du matin et la journée commençait à peine quand un des maçons du bosquet vint prévenir Nila qu'on la demandait. D'abord surprise, elle referma son livre et quitta la table où elle et ses compagnons Ogiers finissaient leur repas. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait demander spécifiquement à la voir, ici en Illian. S'il s'agissait de l'architecte royal, il aurait attendu qu'elle se rende à leur rendez-vous sur le chantier du palais des Neufs sur lequel elle travaillait. C'était donc soit Morgheuz, soit Shamara Sedai et ses deux amis.</p><p>Nila fut un peu soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas Morgheuz. Si celle-ci était revenue si vite, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait rencontré un énorme problème. Au lieu de sa vieille amie, elle découvrit donc une Aes Sedai accompagnée d'une vingtaine de personnes qui semblaient tous prêts à se battre sur le champ. Nila leur avait dit qu'elle se tiendrait à leur disposition, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils demandent si tôt qu'elle rembourse la dette qu'elle leur devait, mais ce n'était peut être pas très surprenant, vu qu'une Aes Sedai était impliquée. Elle écouta celle-ci lui résumer la situation et hocha la tête.</p><p>-Nous espérions que vous et Morgheuz pourriez nous aider. Votre aide a été inestimable à Zema.</p><p>Nila prit le temps de soupeser sa réponse, au grand agacement de certains humains. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais vraiment à cette hâte qu'ils manifestaient en toutes circonstances.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas où est Morgheuz. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. Elle doit errer quelque part dans les plaines de Maredo. En général, c'est Morgheuz qui vous trouve, pas le contraire.</p><p>La moue de déception de l'Aes Sedai la fit presque sourire.</p><p>-Nous espérions votre aide à toutes les deux.</p><p>-Peut être la trouverez-vous en route, et peut être pas. Quand à moi, je ne suis pas une guerrière, mais... sans vous, je serais encore dans une cage, je ne l'oublie pas. Je vous aiderais.</p><p>-Ce sera dangereux, rappela Shamara qui semblait à présent regretter sa proposition.</p><p>Nila sourit.</p><p>-Alors je vais prendre une hache, et celle-ci sera à ma taille, je vous le garantis.</p><p>Secouant les oreilles en signe qu'elle n'écouterait pas d'autres protestations, elle rentra dans le bosquet pour chercher de quoi s'équiper. Les autres maçons essayèrent bien de protester, mais Nila avait passé trop de temps auprès de certaine humaine butée pour se rallier à des protestations parfaitement raisonnables. Elle se saisit d'une hache affûtée et retourna vers l'entrée du bosquet et la troupe à cheval. Ils lui proposèrent bien une monture, mais Nila refusa poliment. Leur destination, Zema n'était pas loin, à peine quelques heures de marche. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour fatiguer une Ogière. Les soldats semblaient impressionnés à l'idée de se battre aux côtés d'une Ogière, et plus encore d'une guerrière. Les protestations de Nila à ce sujet tombèrent dans les oreilles de sourds et elle abandonna bien vite toute idée de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une architecte. Même Shamara Sedai et ses compagnons avaient l'air de ne pas réaliser qu'elle avait du utiliser une hache pour se battre que trois ou quatre fois dans sa vie. Les Ogiers préféraient ne pas en arriver à des solutions si extrêmes, même s'ils n'imitaient pas les Tuatha'an et leur Voie de la Feuille.</p><p>Au lieu de parler, Nila se contenta donc d'écouter les conversations. Les soldats étaient pour l'essentiel excités à l'idée de détruire un nid d'Amis du Ténébreux et elle pouvait les comprendre. C'était des êtres méprisables au possible. Les éradiquer était un noble but. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de venir au lieu de rester au bosquet à étudier les plans de la rénovation du palais.</p><p>Petit à petit, elle se mit à ignorer les soldats pour étudier les autres. La seule femme présente, en dehors d'elle et de Shamara Sedai, ignorait tout le monde à part Kaguya à qui elle envoyait de fréquents coups d’œil presque entendus. Quand quelqu'un d'autre s'adressait à elle, elle reniflait avec un mépris exagéré. Cette Sokino n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique. Shamara Sedai la foudroyait régulièrement du regard et si Kaguya évitait de la regarder trop souvent, Thorsan ne la quittait pas des yeux, une main posée tout prêt de son arc. Nila décida qu'il valait mieux éviter de la fréquenter.</p><p>Le lige et le capitaine, Salvien Honek et Tam al'Thor, semblaient avoir décidé la même chose. En tête du cortège, ils discutaient stratégie avec Thorsan. L'ancien Enfant de la Lumière semblait encore avoir gagné en assurance. Abandonner son passé lui avait été profitable. Shamara et Kaguya aussi semblaient avoir gagné en maturité. Ils chevauchaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se regarder, mais leur posture trahissait leur attention et leur souci de l'autre. C'était difficile de ne pas les fixer. Aux yeux de Nila, il y avait peu de choses plus belles que des amours naissantes.</p><p>Si ces trois là survivaient aux épreuves que la Roue du Temps semblait mettre sur leur chemin, ils feraient de grandes choses.</p><p>De très grandes choses.</p><p>Détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'ils réalisent à quel point elle les avait fixé, Nila finit par reporter son attention sur le paysage. La route suivait depuis un long moment le canal qui descendait vers la capitale. Des barges descendaient et remontaient celui-ci, chargés de légumes d'hiver et de viande dans un sens, vides dans l'autre. De chaque côté de la route et du canal, c'était un paysage de prairies qui firent finalement place à des marais et des bosquets sombres. Ça et là, des collines surplombaient le marécage dont s'élevait des filets de brume qui cachaient en partie le soleil. Ils traversèrent sans s'arrêter plusieurs villages avant d'arriver enfin à celui de Zema. Selon les estimations de Nila, il devait être dans les onze heures du matin, peut être même midi. Ils avaient été plus lents qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Au moins, le soleil commençait à percer et réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère.</p><p>Nila ne vit pas le moindre signe de loups ou de Morgheuz. Elle essaya de ne pas le regretter. Comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, les chances qu'ils se rencontrent étaient très faibles.</p><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour permettre aux chevaux de reprendre leur souffle et pour observer le village. Celui-ci semblait parfaitement tranquille, un village constitué d'une quinzaine de villages, d'une auberge, d'un embarcadère avec deux quais et d'un entrepôt juste à côté. Une barge était en train d'être chargée par les villageois, des femmes entretenaient leurs petits lopins de jardin. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où l'on imaginait des Amis du Ténébreux se cacher, ce qui était peut être exactement le principe de la chose.</p><p>Après une courte réflexion, le groupe décida de traverser le village sans s'arrêter. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes tout du long, au cas où une embuscade ait été organisée sur place. Aux yeux de Nila, les villageois étaient plus inquiets que menaçants, mais elle faisait confiance aux autres.</p><p>-Pas de rats et pas de corbeaux, murmura Kaguya. C'est probablement bon signe.</p><p>Nila hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent la route principale pour tourner à droite, vers le marais. Alors qu'ils quittaient le village, un vieil homme ricana et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une mise en garde à propos d'une certain Vieux Colo. Ils l'ignorèrent et reprirent leur route. À présent, ils avançaient plus lentement, ralentis par l'état du chemin de terre. Parfois, ils devaient avancer dans l'eau. Jamais sur plus de quelques mètres, heureusement. Les chevaux avançaient sans trop de difficultés, mais les bottes de Nila furent vite imbibées d'eau. Une demi-heure s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe. Sous l'effet du soleil, la brume finit de se dissiper totalement, mais il faisait encore un peu frais à l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient la route et poussaient en bosquet sur les plus grandes îles du marais.. Ils finirent par avancer au pas en tenant les chevaux par la main.</p><p>-La fourche décrite par Niadin ne peut plus être très loin, finit par déclarer Thorsan. Je crains une embuscade.</p><p>-Je pourrais aller en éclaireur ?, proposa Kaguya. Avec ma cape, je serais d'une discrétion exemplaire.</p><p>Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Shamara comme pour lui demander son avis. Celle-ci hocha la tête et sourit doucement. C'était le premier sourire que lui voyait Nila depuis le matin.</p><p>-Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour que les oreilles d'Ogière de Nila captent ses paroles. Nous n'avons même pas pu parler aujourd'hui, je serais très déçue s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.</p><p>-Hé, s'exclama Kaguya en bombant le torse, je suis un lige quand même, je te rappelle ! Je vais pas me laisser avoir comme ça.</p><p>Il lui vola un baiser, la faisant rougir au passage, puis disparut entre les arbres. Sokino ricana et demanda à voix haute ce que Shamara pouvait bien lui trouver. Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Nila sourit doucement. L'amour n'avait pas besoin de raisons.</p><p>Après le départ du jeune homme, ils attachèrent les chevaux à un endroit où il y avait suffisamment d'herbe pour brouter quelques heures. Même si la fourche indiquée n'était plus très loin, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque que le hennissement d'un cheval les dénonce. Après ça, ils furent obligés de compter les minutes les séparant du retour de Kaguya. Régulièrement, Thorsan demandait à Shamara si tout allait bien pour leur ami. La jeune femme hochait la tête en réponse. Son visage était calme, mais ses mains se tordaient régulièrement, trahissant son inquiétude. Enfin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.</p><p>-Il revient, murmura-t-elle.</p><p>Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'avantage de cet étrange lien qui réunissait une Aes Sedai et son lige durent compter encore cinq minutes avant que Kaguya ne surgisse à nouveau</p><p>-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle les gars, mais on est attendus !, expliqua-t-il. La fourche n'est pas loin, cinq minutes à peine, mais elle est surplombée par une espèce de promontoire rocheux et j'ai entendu des hommes en haut. Ils sont prêts à nous accueillir et je vous garantit qu'ils ont des arcs et des flèches. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu. Que fait-on ?</p><p>Ils y étaient. Il n'y avait plus d'autre choix maintenant que de se battre. Il fallait espérer que tout se passe bien, mais Nila ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle déglutit et raffermit son emprise sur sa hache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dans le marais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En file indienne, ils rejoignirent l'endroit indiqué par Kaguya. Tam put vérifier de ses yeux ce qu'il disait. Le promontoire s'élevait d'environ trois mètres au-dessus de la route, divisant celle-ci en deux. C'était une espèce d'éperon rocheux surplombé de petits buissons et d'arbres qui offraient une magnifique couverture aux embusqués. De ceux-ci, pas le moindre signe. Tout semblait paisible dans les environs. Ils devaient être bien cachés.</p><p>-Combien croit-tu qu'ils sont ?, demanda Tam au lige.</p><p>Celui-ci haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Quatre ? Peut-être cinq ? Pas plus, j'en suis sûr, ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup de bruit, mais j'ai entendu plusieurs voix. J'aurais peut être pu me rapprocher pour en apprendre plus, mais ils ne m'avaient pas repéré et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux venir vous prévenir. Je ne suis pas un peureux, mais j'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir une cible dessinée dans le dos.</p><p>Thorsan et le deuxième lige approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.</p><p>-Tu as bien fait, déclara le premier. Maintenant, c'est nous qui avons une chance de les surprendre. Tu as vu comment monter sur ce promontoire ?</p><p>-On doit pouvoir escalader la paroi, mais pas sans se faire repérer. Par contre, j'ai été voir, si on continue sur la route sud, la pente descend rapidement. On doit pouvoir monter et les prendre à revers par là.</p><p>-Cela marcherait-il aussi depuis le nord ?</p><p>-Je n'ai pas été voir, mais oui, je pense que ça marcherait.</p><p>Tam échangea un regard avec les deux autres soldats du groupe, car Salvien Honek pouvait être qualifié de soldat, au contraire de Kaguya. Ces deux là étaient peut être tous les deux des liges, mais dans un style tout à fait différent. Thorsan et Salvien avaient l'air en tout cas d'accord avec lui. Il fallait se séparer et contourner le promontoire depuis les deux côtés à la fois. Si un groupe se faisait repérer, l'autre aurait peut être encore le bénéfice de la surprise.</p><p>Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à s'organiser. Tam avait pu réquisitionner les services de douze Compagnons, tous des vétérans du conflit avec Tear, habitués à accomplir des missions discrètes comme à affronter l'ennemi en première ligne. Même Tear reconnaissait la bravoure et la compétence des Compagnons, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Ces hommes là furent divisés en deux groupes. À celui qui passerait par le nord et devrait avancer surtout sur la terre ferme, se joignirent Salvien, Thorsan et l'Ogière, Nila. Entre la taille de l'Ogière et les armures des autres, ils avaient de plus grandes chance d'être surpris. Tam se retrouva à diriger l'équipe sud. Après la rencontre dans l'entrepôt près du port quelques jours plus tôt, il était évident que Kaguya et Sokino avaient tous les deux l'habitude de la discrétion. Des voleurs exercés à marcher sur la pointe des pieds étaient exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Shamara Sedai se joignit également à eux. Les hommes n'avaient pas l'air plus rassurés que ça à cette idée. Une Aes Sedai n'était pas une femme qu'on voulait contrarier mais tout le monde savait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire totalement confiance. Tam avait du mal à donner tort à ses hommes, même si Shamara Sedai dégageait une impression de profonde honnêteté pour une Aes Sedai, bien davantage qu'Elife Sedai. Pourtant, Tam sentait qu'elle leur cachait un détail de taille aujourd'hui. Elle parlait peu et serrait les dents, le regard fixé sur leur objectif. Tout cela était trop personnel pour elle. Il fallait espérer que cela ne coûte pas la vie de ses hommes.</p><p>
  
  <span>Il ne fit cependant pas la moindre remarque à ce sujet et ne demanda pas d'éclaircissements. Les affaires d'une Aes Sedai ne concernait qu'elle et Tam préférait éviter de s'en faire une ennemie. Il donna simplement l'ordre d'avancer en prenant garde que sa voix ne porte pas trop loin.</span>
</p><p>-Soyez prudents, demanda Thorsan. Il vaut vraiment mieux que ce soit notre groupe qui se fasse surprendre, si l'un des deux échoue. Si c'est le cas, je compte sur vous pour protéger nos arrières. Entendu ?</p><p>-Entendu, promit Tam. Et si nous sommes tous suffisamment discrets pour ne pas attirer leur attention, nous mènerons l'assaut de concert.</p><p>
  <span> -Prenons bien garde d'en garder certains en vie, intervint Salvien. S'ils sont si peu nombreux, c'est qu'ils sont avant tout des guetteurs. Nous avons besoin qu'ils nous disent où sont les autres. </span>
</p><p>-Bien sûr.</p><p>-Toujours pas d'Engeances de l'Ombre à proximité ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-Rien du tout, répondit Kaguya.</p><p>-Espérons que cela ne change pas, ajouta Salvien d'une voix sombre. Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour affronter des vagues d'ennemis.</p><p>Tam hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'Engeances et espérait que cela continuerait ainsi. Malheureusement, Shamara et ses compagnons semblaient être des appâts à bizarreries. Le reste de la journée s'annonçait déjà imprévisible.</p><p>-Kaguya ?, continua Thorsan. Je sais que mes leçons commencent à porter et que tu veux nous faire oublier l'incident d'hier, mais attention à ne pas être trop téméraire. Sois attentif à ton environnement et protège Shamara.</p><p>-Je sais. C'est ma priorité.</p><p>Aucune rodomontade chez le jeune homme cette fois. Lui aussi avait les dents serrés et l'air attentif. Tam retint un frissonnement. Le récit de la veille lui dressait encore les poils des bras. Se retrouver à attaquer ses amis sans même savoir pourquoi, c'était terrifiant. Cette Ombre devait être arrêté d'urgence. Elle avait tué sa belle mère, Tam ne la laisserait pas faire de Kari l'une de ses prochaines victimes.</p><p>Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ils se mirent en marche en espérant que le plan se déroule comme ils l'espéraient. Sokino regarda l'eau avec dégoût, mais ne protesta pas quand il leur fallu entrer dans l'eau pour profiter du couvert des plantes aquatiques pour ne pas se faire repérer. Shamara, elle, se retrouva presque immédiatement avec de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses mais ne semblait y accorder aucune importance. Visiblement, elle avait vécu pire.</p><p>Ils avancèrent lentement, en prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention. C'était difficile. Ils s'enfonçaient à moitié dans l'eau, devaient s'en sortir dans un bruit de suscion trop bruyant et butaient régulièrement sur des pierres tout en s'emberlificotant dans les racines des plantes. L'endroit était bien choisi pour une planque. Difficile de s'en approcher discrètement. Sokino trébucha à deux reprises, mais se rattrapa à temps, faisant ricaner Kaguya qui murmura qu'il l'avait connu plus discrète sans se soucier d'être très discret. Sokino lui jeta un regard noir, murmura qu'elle était une fille des ville et n'était pas faite pour les marais. Après cette petite frayeur, elle fit davantage d'efforts pour rester silencieuse, avec succès. Shamara n'eut pas cette chance. Déséquilibrée par une racine, elle tomba en avant et ne parvint pas à se rattraper avant de tomber à genoux dans l'eau. Ils se figèrent en entendant le bruit. Immanquablement, ils entendirent des cris en haut. Une seconde après, une flèche atterit dans un buisson, à deux pas de Tam.</p><p>-Ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter, cria-t-il. Courrez !</p><p>Il n'attendit pas de voir s'ils écoutaient son conseil. Il saisit son arc, encocha une flèche et courut vers l'extrémité du promontoire, là où il n'y avait qu'à faire un saut pour commencer à grimper. Derrière lui, il entendit courir, pendant que les flèches volaient. Il se mit en position derrière un arbre de grande taille et commença à tirer. Il comptait trois, quatre, cinq hommes, eux aussi cachés derrière des arbres. En tant qu'attaquants, c'était le groupe de Tam qui était exposé. Ils allaient devoir foncer et espérer ne pas y laisser trop de plumes. Leurs renforts feraient bien d'arriver au plus vite. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de course au nord.</p><p>-Compagnons, en avant !, cria-t-il.</p><p>-Non !, hurla Kaguya. Derrière, derrière !</p><p>Tam tira une seconde flèche et se plaqua derrière son arbre pour éviter la riposte. En se retournant, il les vit. Quatre énormes bêtes noires galopaient à toute allure vers eux. À défaut d'autre mot, il fallait bien les qualifier de chiens, mais ils faisaient la taille de poneys. Ils se rapprochaient de seconde en seconde, dévoilant encore plus de détails terrifiants. Leurs yeux brillaient dans la nuit comme de l'argent brûlant. Leurs gueules s'ouvraient pour dévoiler des crocs luisants de salive. Tam tenta de déglutir, mais sa gorge était sèche. Il comprenait trop bien de quoi il s'agissait. C'étaient des Chiens des Ténèbres, des monstres jusque là cantonnés aux contes destinés à faire peur aux enfants pas sages.</p><p>-Ne les laissez pas vous mordre !, hurla Shamara en se plaquant contre l'arbre voisin. Leur salive est mortelle !</p><p>Tam retrouva sa voix.</p><p>-En formation !, cria-t-il à ses hommes. Quatre devant, épée tirée, deux derrière, l'arc à la main. Je veux qu'ils tombent avant d'être sur nous !</p><p>Il joignit le geste à la parole. Son arc des Deux Rivières, soigneusement entretenu depuis son départ de son village natal, permettait de viser plus loin et mieux que n'importe quel autre arc. Sa flèche vola loin au-dessus des Compagnons qui se mettaient en position. Elle pénétra profondément dans l'échine de l'une des bêtes. Celle-ci ne gémit même pas et continua à galoper comme si de rien n'était. Tam tira à nouveau. Ses hommes l'imitèrent. Kaguya avait rejoint ceux qui se tenaient au premier rang et Sokino avait dégainé une petite arbalète. Ils étaient neuf contre quatre et sans l'Aes Sedai, Tam n'aurait pas donné cher de leurs chances de survie.</p><p>Celle-ci tendit une main en avant et un mur de flammes apparut soudainement entre ses hommes et les Chiens. Tam relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait inconsciemment.</p><p>-Cela ne les arrêtera pas, expliqua la jeune femme, mais je vous garantis qu'ils souffriront en le traversant.</p><p>-Parfait.</p><p>Il lança une nouvelle flèche, droit à travers le mur de flammes. Il ne pouvait pas voir les formes des Engeances de l'autre côté, mais elles avançaient en ligne droite, il pouvait deviner où elles se trouvaient à présent. Si la flèche prenait feu au passage mais atteignait quand même sa cible, ce serait parfait. Comprenant son intention, les autres l'imitèrent.</p><p>-Autre chose à savoir sur ces horreurs ?, demanda-t-il à l'Aes Sedai.</p><p>-Ils ne craignent pas la douleur et se battront jusqu'à la mort. Des flèches ou des coups d'épée peuvent les mettre à terre, mais à moins de les décapiter, il est très difficile de les tuer définitovement. Leur sang aussi est dangereux, il faut éviter la moindre projection sur votre peau.</p><p>Elle était très calme. Visiblement, elle et ses compagnons avaient déjà affronté ces choses et avaient survécu pour apprendre de leur combat.</p><p>-Comment les arrêter définitivement alors ?</p><p>-Deux solutions. Le Pouvoir Unique ou une lame forgée par le Pouvoir. Comme celles que vous et Thorsan portez.</p><p>Tam hocha la tête et tira une nouvelle fois. Dès que les bêtes auraient traversé le mur de feu il dégainerait son épée.</p><p>Une flèche passa juste à côté de l'arbre qui lui servait de protection. Tam jura. Il avait oublié les guetteurs derrière eux dans l'affolement, mais eux ne les avaient pas oubliés.</p><p>-Korden ! Fav ! Assurez-nos arrières !</p><p>Il fonça pour rejoindre ses hommes tandis que les deux archers se retournaient et courraient se mettre à l'abri pour répondre aux tirs des Amis du Ténébreux. Il parvint juste à temps auprès de ses hommes. Le premier Chien des Ténèbres franchissait le mur de flammes, le poil noirci, trois flèches plantées dans sa chair, mais l’œil toujours aussi mauvais. La bête ne réfléchit même pas et sauta plus loin que ne l'aurait fait un chien normal pour tenter de renverser Neven. Son voisin de droite eut le réflexe de le bousculer, ce qui lui sauva la vie. Heureusement, les Compagnons étaient équipés de solides boucliers d'acide. Pendant que Neven roulait sur le côté, son voisin de gauche asséna un coup de bouclier dans le flanc de la bête et la traversa de son épée. Neven se redressa et l'entailla à son tour profondément près des cervicales. Le coup aurait pu tuer un adversaire moins coriace.</p><p>Tam sentit sa poitrine se soulever de fierté. Neven était Altaran, les deux autres Tarabonais. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu d'Engeances, mais ils se battaient aussi férocement que le faisaient probablement les soldats de la Flétrissure.</p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de se rengorger bien longtemps. Un cri d'alerte retentit au nord.</p><p>-Shamara ! Un autre mur de feu ici !</p><p>Tam regarda au-dessus des épaules de ses hommes. Thorsan et Salvien finissaient d'organiser leur groupe d'une manière presque identique au sien, sauf qu'ils regardaient vers le nord. Trois autres Chiens des Ténèbres leur arrivaient dessus au triple galop. Un mur de flammes apparut entre le groupe et l'autre partie de la meute.</p><p>Tam n'eut pas le temps de leur accorder plus d'attention, les autres chiens de leur côté traversaient le mur de flamme amenant avec eux une répugnante odeur de chair grillée. Il se mit à frapper à son tour, en essayant de maintenir les Chiens à distance suffisante pour éviter leur bave tout en les frappant assez forts pour les empêcher de se relever. Les chiens se battaient en silence, sans grogner comme des animaux normaux. Quand un cri d'agonie terrifiant retentit au nord, Tam sut aussitôt que c'était un des leurs qui était tombé.</p><p>-Pour la Lumière !, hurla Thorsan pour encourager les autres à continuer.</p><p>-Pour l'Illian et le roi !, répondirent plusieurs hommes, reprenant le cri de ralliement des Compagnons.</p><p>Tam cria avec eux pour se donner du courage, mais la boule de feu qui jaillit des mains de Shamara pour atterrir en plein milieu des Chiens, le réconforta plus encore. Les Engeances commençait à avoir l'air en mauvais état. Il commençait à croire qu'ils pouvaient les abattre, mais il se sentait déjà épuisé alors qu'ils se battaient depuis moins d'une minute.</p><p>Le souffle court et la nuque couverte de transpiration, Tam finit par trouver l'ouverture nécessaire, se fendit pour transpercer un des Chiens en plein cœur et se recula pour éviter la projection de sang. Il lui sembla que la terre noircissait là où le sang atterit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions à ce sujet. Se redressant, Tam repartit à l'assaut, déterminé à remporter ce combat avec le moins de pertes possibles. Un Chien se retourna vers lui et il ne dut sa survie qu'à son instinct. À deux secondes prêt, l'énorme mâchoire de celui-ci se serait refermée sur son bras gauche. La bête repartit aussitôt à l'assaut, mais se mit soudain à voler et fut propulsée à travers le mur de flammes. L’œuvre de Shamara Sedai.</p><p>Ragaillardi par cette nouvelle intervention, il se joignit aux autres pour entourer les deux chiens restant et les achever avant le retour du troisième. Shamara s'approcha pour les aider. Dans sa main apparut une épée enflammée dont elle se servit pour égorger un des Chiens pendant que Kaguya protégeait son flanc. L'Engeance s'effondra au sol et y resta. Tam aida les autres Compagnons à acculer le quatrième chien contre le mur de flammes qui rugissait sans faire mine de s'éteindre. Il sentit un souffle fétide sur son cou et se retourna, juste à temps pour arrêter de son épée la morsure du Chien qui avait retraversé le mur de flammes. Neven courut à son secours, mais le Chien se tourna vers lui, sentant peut être une proie plus facile. Dans la bataille, Neven avait perdu son bouclier et sa tunique avait été en partie arrachée d'un coup de griffe.</p><p>Le Chien bondit. Par réflexe, Neven leva son bras pour se protéger de son bouclier. La mâchoire du Chien se referma dessus dans un claquement sec. Tam bondit, mais trop tard, Le Chien relâcha Neven qui s'effondra au sol en hurlant et en se roulant en boule sur lui-même, et se retourna vers Tam qui dut reculer pour éviter un semblable coup de mâchoire. Kaguya et Sokino vinrent heureusement à son secours, lui donnant l'opportunité de riposter, puis de transpercer l’œil de la bête d'un coup d'épée. Celle-ci s'effondra en silence.</p><p>-Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?, cracha Sokino en direction de Kaguya.</p><p>Celui-ci sourit en silence pour tenter de l'apaiser, sans trop de succès. Tam prit deux secondes pour retrouver son souffle, puis balaya du regard le champ de bataille. L'autre Chien était lui aussi au sol. Au nord, le dernier Chien s'effondrait à son tour, transpercé à la fois par l'épée de feu de Shamara et celle d'acier de Thorsan.</p><p>Il y avait en tout quatre hommes par terre, morts ou blessés, mais il était trop tôt pour faire le point à ce sujet.</p><p>-Compagnons, cria-t-il, à l'assaut ! Aucun de ces Amis du Ténébreux ne doit s'échapper !</p><p>Les autres étaient aussi fatigués que lui, mais personne ne protesta. Ils partirent à l'assaut du promontoire, apportant un renfort bienvenu aux archers qui protégeaient leurs arrières. Le carquois du plus proche était déjà vide. Tam lui lança le sien en passant. Il fut doublé par Thorsan qui atteignit le premier le sommet du promontoire et commença aussitôt à se battre contre trois hommes à la fois. Tam le dépassa pour aller s'occuper des deux autres. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Kaguya aller renforcer le flanc gauche de Thorsan pendant que Salvien les rejoignait en peinant un peu. Le lige commençait à se faire vieux.</p><p>Avec ces renforts et celui des Compagnons, le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Deux des adversaires de Thorsan tombèrent, puis les adversaires de Tam. Il ne resta qu'un homme vivant, que Salvien assomma d'un coup d'épée.</p><p>-Beau travail, fit Tam en se posant sur une souche d'arbre pour reprendre son souffle.</p><p>Le marais était silencieux à présent, mais il tendit quand même l'oreille à la recherche d'un signe de mouvements.</p><p>Thorsan secoua la tête en grimaçant.</p><p>-Je n'aime pas ça. Si c'était moi qui dirigeait cette opération, ceci ne serait que la première vague.</p><p>-C'est fort possible, approuva Salvien Honek en essuyant son épée. Une meute de Chiens Noirs est en général composé de huit à vingt individus, une dizaine en général. Mais je ne sais pas comment cette Niadin ou cette Ombre ont réussi à les convaincre de rentrer dans un marais. Ils détestent traverser l'eau vive, comme toutes les Engeances.</p><p>-Huit à vingt !, s'exclama Kaguya. On a eu de la chance que Morgheuz nous facilite le travail la dernière fois, hein Thorsan.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas faux, et son aide aurait été appréciée aujourd'hui, mais elle n'est visiblement pas dans les environs.</p><p>Il n'ajouta rien sur cette mystérieuse Morgheuz et Tam ne posa pas de questions. Il y avait plus urgent.</p><p>-Je peux envoyer quelques hommes faire le tour et voir s'ils trouvent d'autres traces ?, proposa-t-il.</p><p>-Cela ne servirait à rien ici, soupira Shamara. Nous sommes dans un marais et les traces des Chiens des Ténèbres ne s'inscrivent que dans la pierre.</p><p>Tam hocha la tête. C'étaient visiblement elle et Salvien les spécialistes et Tam avait été estomaqué par ce qu'avait fait l'Aes Sedai pendant le combat. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment une Aes Sedai se battre. Le résultat était impressionnant.</p><p>-C'est vous qui vous vous y connaissez dans ce domaine. Maintenant, permettez que je vois l'état de santé de mes hommes et que j'organise une surveillance des environs. Je n'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau prit au dépourvu.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres approuvèrent sans réserve et s'employèrent à réveiller le prisonnier. Tam redescendit avec le reste de ses hommes pour examiner ceux qui étaient restés à terre. La terre autour des cadavres des Chiens semblait presque flétrie. Tam leur aurait volontiers mis le feu, mais dans ce marais, il serait difficile de trouver de quoi les faire flamber et la fumée risquait de toute manière d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Tam reporta son attention sur les Compagnons à terre.</p><p>Le constat fut facile à faire. Deux hommes étaient morts, et trois incapables de continuer. L'un d'eux suait à grosses gouttes et reconnut avoir été touché par une projection de sang. Tam n'avait pas besoin d'interroger Shamara pour deviner qu'il ne passerait peut être pas la nuit. Les deux autres avaient eu plus de chance. Ils avaient réussi à éviter les morsures mais arboraient de belles griffures qui laisseraient de profondes cicatrices.</p><p>Tam félicita individuellement chaque survivant et ordonna au groupe de se reposer le temps qu'ils en apprennent davantage, mais de ne pas baisser leur garde. Un deuxième assaut était toujours possible. Tous hochèrent de la tête. Certains se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe ou contre un arbre, mais toujours avec une arme dégainée à portée de main et ils commencèrent à commenter le combat et discuter entre eux de ce qu'ils pensaient de l'Aes Sedai, hors de portée de ses oreilles. Tam aurait volontiers fait comme eux, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Il commença par aider ses hommes à se soigner tout en écoutant leur conversation, puis, après avoir promis que quoi qu'il se passe, ils reviendraient chercher les corps de leurs camarades tombés, il remonta voir ce qui se passait au sommet du promontoire.</p><p>Cinq hommes en moins. Il restait huit Compagnons en état de se battre en le comptant, plus un deuxième maître d'arme, deux liges, une Aes Sedai, une Ogière qui ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'être une guerrière et une voleuse à qui on ne pouvait probablement pas faire confiance. Un étrange groupe, pour une étrange mission.</p><p>Quand il parvint en haut, il découvrit Nila en train de placer d'énormes pierres sur le sol, formant une sorte de pyramide, tandis que les autres discutaient plus loin.</p><p>-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il à l'Ogière.</p><p>Il était un peu intimidé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de discuter avec une membre de cette race légendaire.</p><p>-Il y a un accès au repaire de ces Amis du Ténébreux là-dessous qui était cachée sous une fausse souche d'arbre mort, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente et douce. Une sorte de cheminée étroite. Je me suis proposée pour la boucher.</p><p>-N'est-ce pas le contraire de ce qu'on espérait faire ?</p><p>-Oh non. D'après le prisonnier, il y a deux autres accès, l'un par le nord et l'autre par le sud, tous deux cachés dans les marais. Ils discutent pour décider du côté le plus logique pour un assaut.</p><p>-Et vous ne donnez pas votre avis ?</p><p>Nila sourit doucement.</p><p>-Oh, moi je suis une architecte, pas une stratège, mais empiler des pierres, ça je sais faire. Je ne suis ici que pour aider.</p><p>-Pourquoi les aider alors ?</p><p>-Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Des Enfants de la Lumière m'avaient arrêté et s'apprêtaient à m'exécuter pour être une Amie du Ténébreux. Il n'y a jamais eu d'Amis du Ténébreux parmi les Ogiers. Nous le haïssons beaucoup trop pour ça.</p><p>Ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, Tam hocha la tête, remercia l'Ogière et s'approcha des autres.</p><p>-Passons par le nord, déclarait Shamara d'une voix tendue. Je ne sens pas du tout l'entrée sud dont parlait cet homme.</p><p>-Quelle est la différence ?, demanda Tam.</p><p>-Au nord, l'entrée se trouve dans une grotte sous une espèce de corniche dans un coin sombre du marais, expliqua Thorsan en répétant ce qu'il avait du apprendre un peu plus tôt. Au sud, il semblerait qu'il faille plonger dans un étang pour pénétrer dans une sorte de boyau submergé qui rejoint le reste des grottes. Je parie que c'est surtout une issue de secours pour eux, au cas où ils se feraient attaquer, comme le boyau qui donne juste ici et que Nila est en train de couvrir, mais je n'aime pas trop laisser cette issue libre. Je ne vois par contre pas comment refermer le piège de ce côté là.</p><p>Tam réfléchit quelques instants.</p><p>-Il n'est peut être pas besoin de le fermer. L'entrée donne sur un étang ? On pourrait y placer quelques hommes armés d'arcs et les laisser abattre l'un après l'autre ceux qui tenteraient de sortir.</p><p>-Peut être. Aucun de ces Amis du Ténébreux ne doit sortir de là vivant, c'est certain, mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée de nous séparer en plusieurs groupes. Qui sait ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur ?</p><p>-Nous n'avons de toute manière pas vraiment le choix. Deux de mes hommes sont déjà morts, un troisième ne vaut guère mieux et deux autres encore ne sont pas en état d'explorer des grottes souterraines. Par contre, quelques uns de mes hommes pourraient les aider à aller s'installer là bas en embuscade.</p><p>-L'idée me semble bonne, approuva Salvien. Quatorze personnes devraient suffire à prendre d'assaut cet endroit, s'il n'y a pas trop de mauvaises surprises. Nous savons qu'ils nous attendons. L'homme que nous avons interrogé a confirmé qu'ils attendaient de la compagnie.</p><p>Tam jeta un coup d’œil à l'homme en question. Il reposait à terre, les yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel. Il ne dit rien. La mort était un sort trop doux pour ceux qui servaient cette Ombre.</p><p>-Qu'a-t-il révélé exactement de ce qu'il nous attend à l'intérieur ?</p><p>-Pas grand chose. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de sa cheffe.</p><p>-Dommage. Sait-on si Ombre est là ?</p><p>-Non, répondit sombrement Shamara. Mais Niadin est là, j'en suis sûre. Il a dit que sa cheffe s'appelait Iatis, mais je m'en souviens très bien, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quand nous étions en Andor. C'est le pseudonyme qu'utilisait Niadin, à l'époque. Je vois qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile d'en changer.</p><p>Oui, Tam avait raison, c'était définitivement une affaire personnelle pour Shamara. Il n'était pas sûr pour les deux autres par contre. Ils semblaient plus inquiets pour la jeune femme qu'en colère, en particulier Kaguya qui jetait des regards à la dérobée à son Aes Sedai, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'un instant à l'autre. Thorsan, lui, avait surtout l'air furieux, mais cela semblait être son état normal quand on mentionnait les Amis du Ténébreux en sa présence. Tam finit par hocher la tête. Dix questions lui venaient à la bouche, mais il préféra les garder pour lui.</p><p>-Je vois. Il n'a rien révélé d'autre ?</p><p>-Non. Il l'aurait peut être fait, si...</p><p>Shamara s'interrompit et jeta un coup d’œil oblique vers Salvien. Celui-ci se pinça les lèvres.</p><p>-Je suis peut être allé un peu vite en besogne, Shamara Sedai, mais il ne savait visiblement pas grand chose de plus, même sur les pièges que peut avoir laissé cette Niadin et il risquait de s'échapper et trahir notre approche si nous l'avions laissé ici. De plus, je n'aime pas laisser Elife seule si longtemps. Plus tôt on en aura terminé ici, plus vite je pourrais la rejoindre et retourner à mon véritable devoir.</p><p>La protéger, bien sûr. Tam vit Kaguya hocher frénétiquement la tête. Visiblement, le lige de Shamara approuvait ce discours d'un bout à l'autre, au grand plaisir de celle-ci qui souriait largement en l'écoutant. Pourtant, l'Aes Sedai avait aussi les yeux humides. Tam fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.</p><p>-Notre mission est urgente et j'en ai parfaitement conscience, se contenta-t-il de dire, mais mes hommes sont épuisés et nous aussi. Il nous faut manger et finir de panser les blessures. Quand aux blessés, il faudra un peu de temps pour les aider à se mettre en position autour de l'étang. De combien de temps disposons-nous pour tout cela ?</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, il leur fallut une bonne heure pour faire tout ce qui devait être fait avant de continuer, au grand mécontentement de Salvien et Shamara. Tam accompagna en personne ses hommes se positionner auprès de l'étang. Il leur fallu vingt minutes pour y aller via un chemin de terre en soutenant leurs camarades blessés, et en transportant celui qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience. La brume se dissipa pendant le traj. Le soleil brillait bien haut, réchauffant l'atmosphère. C'était la plus belle journée depuis le début de l'hiver, une qui semblait déjà annoncer le printemps. Ils finirent par parvenir à un petit étang rond bordé par un large bosquet où deux crocodiles se doraient au soleil, profitant de cette agréable journée pour réchauffer le cuir de leur peau. Dès que l'hiver était un peu doux, ces saletés pullulaient dans le marais et il fallait absolument éviter de les déranger. Deux Compagnons se mirent en embuscade de l'autre côté pour ne pas les perturber, pendant que les autres déposaient le troisième à l'ombre, en l'entourant d'une couverture.</p><p>Sitôt le reste du groupe rejoint, ils se remirent en marche. Tam et Thorsan ouvrirent la marche, Sokino et Kaguya protégeant les flancs de Shamara tandis que les Compagnons, Nila et Salvien, protégeaient leurs arrières.</p><p>Au nord, le chemin était plus difficilement praticable. Il leur fallut vite quitter la route pour entrer sous le couvert des arbres. Ici, les bosquets étaient plus touffus et souvent couverts de lierre et ils devaient trop souvent mettre le pied dans l'eau, ce qui faisait qu'ils n'avançaient pas plus vite sans les blessés. Des nuées d'insectes venaient leur manger les mains et le visage tandis que les eaux boueuses semblaient remplies de sangsues. À deux reprises, ils durent s'arrêter pour vider l'intérieur de leurs bottes et vérifier sous leurs pantalons que ces saloperies ne s'y étaient pas accrochées. Ils avançaient depuis vingt minutes environ dans ces conditions difficiles quand Kaguya poussa une exclamation d'une voix pleine d'enthousiasme.</p><p>-Voilà la corniche et l'entrée en-dessous ! Et vous avez vu toutes ces traces de pas autour ?Mes amis, je crois qu'on y est !</p><p>-Faut-il vraiment que tu sois si joyeux quand j'ai de l'eau ?, grogna Sokino. Et vous autres, arrêtez de me lancer des regards noirs, vous le pensez aussi.</p><p>Tam n'en était pas si sûr. D'accord, l'enthousiasme enfantin de Kaguya et son éternel besoin d'amuser la galerie pouvaient être agaçants, mais pas tant que les plaintes perpétuelles de Sokino. Shamara, en particulier, avait l'air prêt à la gifler. Kaguya, lui, tira la langue comme un enfant vers sa compatriote. Salvien l'attrapa par l'épaule, assez brutalement.</p><p>-De la dignité mon garçon, de la dignité.</p><p>Kaguya grimaça et se redressa avec un sourire désolé.</p><p>-Vous avez raison. Je vais voir si la voie est libre ?</p><p>-Mieux vaut avancer tous ensemble, rétorqua le lige. Tu as senti la même chose que moi ?</p><p>-Oui. Il y a des Engeances pas très loin et j'en ai senti sous mes pieds pendant qu'on avançait. Elles sont nombreuses.</p><p>Toute trace de sa bravade précédente avait disparue. Celle-ci ne visait en fait qu'à cacher son inquiétude. Tam et tous les Compagnons dégainèrent aussitôt leurs épées. Le vrai combat allait maintenant commencer. Il fallait espérer que tous sortent vivants de ce souterrain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sous la terre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaguya fut le premier à pénétrer sous la corniche et dans le souterrain, sans torche, simplement pour voir s'il y avait de la lumière au loin. Même sans lumière, il put tout de suite remarquer l'humidité de ce réseau de grottes. Par moments, il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles et les murs et le sol avaient un aspect spongieux. Mais il n'avait pas même pas besoin de voir, car dès ses premiers pas à l'intérieur, il fit une merveilleuse constatation. Même si l'espèce de couloir dans lequel il se tenait était plongée dans le noir le plus complet, il distinguait parfaitement les murs et la silhouette de chaque caisse alignée le long de ceux-ci, même s'il ne voyait tout ça qu'en nuances de gris. En fait, il venait de découvrir tout seul l'usage du dernier des ter'angreals qu'ils avaient raflé quelques jours plus tôt chez les Amis du Ténébreux. L'étoile d'argent qu'il portait autour du cou lui permettait de voir dans le noir. Il était bien contant que Ombre n'ait pas réussi à lui forcer à rendre celui-là. Il n'était peut être plus un voleur, mais l'étoile lui serait quand même utile, et tout de suite.</p><p>En silence, il s'avança jusqu'aux caisses et commença à en ouvrir quelques unes, pour voir. Il y avait là de la poudre, des armes, des bandages,... A peu de choses prêt, c'était le même butin qu'à la planque qu'ils avaient trouvé face au manoir de Rael den Calos. La mère de Shamara n'avait pas menti, c'était bien là qu'ils stockaient leur contrebande avant de l'introduire en ville.</p><p>Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres qui patientaient à l'extérieur. Il leur raconta rapidement ce qu'il avait vu. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de se décider à continuer à le garder en éclaireur pour bénéficier de toute l'aide que leur apportait l'étoile, mais de suivre à cinquante pas derrière lui avec un éclairage minimal pour pouvoir lui porter secours en cas de problème. Ce n'était pas Kaguya qui allait protester. Il en profita pour serrer brièvement la main de Shamara. Il la sentait toute tendue, anticipant le combat à venir. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle craignait et espérait à la fois cette confrontation avec sa mère, tout comme lui ne savait trop qu'attendre de Sokino. Voulait-il vraiment savoir pourquoi d'autres Saldaeans voulaient tant le tuer ou préférait-il rester dans l'ignorance ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais s'il en avait l'occasion, il tuerait cette Niadin avant de la laisser faire du mal à Shamara.</p><p>À nouveau, il pénétra dans le boyau obscur en indiquant aux autres quand baisser la tête pour ne pas se faire mal. Nila, en particulier, passait un sale quart d'heure. Thorsan, Tam et Salvien avançaient juste derrière lui. C'était bon d'avoir un lige et deux épées au héron pour assurer ses arrières. Il se sentait plus rassuré qu'au bon vieux temps où c'était Sokino et les autres. Shamara était bien à l'abri derrière ces trois là, tout comme Sokino et Nila et les Compagnons fermaient la marche. Tant mieux. Il tenait à les garder en vie, même Sokino.</p><p>En gardant les yeux au sol, il pouvait voir les traces laissées par les caisses tirées sur le sol et les hommes qui s'en étaient chargé. Il se sentit pâlir et trembler en repérant d'autres traces, celles de sabots qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol humide du tunnel. Il en aurait juré, c'était celles de Trollocs.</p><p>Deux mois plus tôt, il aurait fui en courant. Il préférait encore affronter une horde de Chiens Noirs plutôt qu'un seul Trolloc, même si les premiers étaient beaucoup plus mortels quand on y réfléchissait un peu. Seulement, il avait fait trop de rêves en grandissant où des Trollocs de vingt pieds de haut brûlaient, mangeaient et tuaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée, en particulier lui et ses amis. Mais maintenant, même s'il avait envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin, il trouvait la force de continuer à avancer. Peu à peu, il devenait le héros dont avait besoin Shamara.</p><p>Le boyau avançait sur une centaine de pieds avant d'arriver sur une grotte un peu plus large qui servait visiblement aussi d'entrepôt. Ici, on avait par endroit de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses et il fallait faire attention à ses mouvements. À deux endroits, le mur de terre avait été renforcé par des briques pour éviter que tout ne s’affaisse. Là encore il y avait des caisses qui attendaient d'être transportées, mais déjà moins nombreuses. De toute évidence, une bonne partie de la cargaison avait déjà été transportée. Que voulaient-ils faire avec tant d'armes ?</p><p>La grotte se resserrait et formait ensuite un autre boyau, un peu moins étroit celui-là, mais renforcé par des poutres au plafond. Quelqu'un avait planté un crochet dans la paroi et y avait accroché une cloche, sans doute pour qu'un guetteur puisse prévenir ses complices en cas d'attaque. Kaguya fit attention à ne pas l'effleurer et signala sa présence aux autres en chuchotant. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité de la poche de laine qui était accrochée juste en dessous. Elle contenait des sortes d'herbes et de feuilles suffisamment odorantes pour lui tirer une grimace alors qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié pleine. Kaguya la remis en place et continua à avancer, la main serrée sur son épée. Il sentait clairement des Engeances à moins d'une centaine de pieds et redoubla de précautions pour ne pas trébucher. En fait, il était un peu soulagé que Shamara se tienne plus loin. Elle disait vouloir prendre des leçons auprès de Thorsan pour mieux se battre, mais en fait, ce dont elle avait besoin c'était surtout des leçons en matière d'infiltration. Kaguya avait trop envie qu'elle continue à vouloir l'embrasser pour faire cette proposition lui-même, par contre.</p><p>Cette fois, le boyau débouchait sur une grotte plus large et légèrement éclairée par deux braseros, l'un de chaque côté de la pièce, dans lequel un feu finissait de rougeoyer. Kaguya aurait peut être préféré ne rien voir quand il réalisa que cette grotte servait en fait de chenil à quatre Chiens Noirs qui ronflaient, l'air repus, derrière une barrière qui n'avait pas l'air très solide. Dans un coin près du plus gros des quatre, il pouvait même distinguer les restes déchiquetés d'un ou deux êtres humains. Ces Engeances avaient été nourries récemment, mais Kaguya était prêt à parier qu'ils avaient encore assez de place dans leur estomac pour s'attaquer à leur groupe. Il fit demi-tour sur la pointe du pied.</p><p>-Que fait-on ?, demanda-t-il quand il eut terminé de rapporter ce qu'il avait vu aux autres. Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de les réveiller.</p><p>-Personne ici n'en a envie, répondit Thorsan. Le reste de la meute nous a posé assez de problèmes comme ça, mais je ne vois pas comment avancer sans les réveiller. Comment ces Amis du Ténébreux contrôlent assez ces bêtes pour les empêcher d'attaquer n'importe qui ?</p><p>Maintenant que Thorsan le disait, c'était évident. Impossible de déménager des caisses et des caisses à travers cette grotte sans s'attirer la colère de ces mastodontes. Tous se turent pour réfléchir au problème. Même Salvien semblait perdu. Kaguya se demandait combien d'Engeances il avait affronté dans sa vie. Elife n'était pas vraiment du genre à parcourir la Flétrissure à la recherche d'aventure, c'était plutôt le genre de Melisande, ou de Caienne, avant sa trahison du moins.</p><p>Finalement, Shamara étouffa une exclamation.</p><p>-Kaguya, chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait une cloche et des herbes à l'entrée du souterrain ?</p><p>-Oui. Des herbes qui sentaient très fort.</p><p>-Imaginez que la cloche soit là pour alerter d'une attaque. Si les herbes étaient là pour passer les Chiens des Ténèbres ? Il y a des Sagesses qui utilisent des herbes pour apaiser la douleur des malades. Pourquoi celles-ci ne pourraient pas endormir les Chiens ?</p><p>-Bien vu, approuva Thorsan. Mais comment cela marcherait-il.</p><p>-Les braseros !, comprit Kaguya. Il faut les faire brûler !</p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la grotte qu'il voyait mieux que les autres et déglutit. Le premier brasero était juste à l'entrée, mais le second était à l'autre extrémité, au moins à une centaine de pieds de distance. Tous deux étaient presque éteints. Avec toutes ces flaques au sol, ça allait être difficile de le traverser pour atteindre le deuxième brasero. Kaguya soupira. Il était avec une Ogière, des soldats en armure, Shamara qui avait souvent deux pieds gauches et Sokino. S'il voulait rester dans les bonnes grâces de celle-ci pour obtenir les réponses qu'elle lui promettait, il n'avait pas le choix.</p><p>-Que quelqu'un aille chercher ces herbes. Je m'y colle.</p><p>Il fallut attendre une bonne minute pour que la bourse d'herbe arrive dans sa main. Kaguya en soupesa le contenu. Il ne savait pas quelle quantité était nécessaire, mais mieux valait jouer la carte de la sécurité. Et puis, il devait forcément y avoir d'autres herbes de l'autre côté pour quand les Amis du Ténébreux devaient faire le chemin dans l'autre sens. Il demanda que quelqu'un tende ses mains. Shamara obéit la première et il versa dans ses mains tendues la moitié du contenu de la bourse.</p><p>-Je la verserait dans le brasero quand tu sera là bas, souffla-t-elle. Mieux vaut ne pas y aller trop vite si l'effet se dissipe rapidement.</p><p>Mais s'il mettait du temps à se déclencher, Kaguya restait de se faire manger en deux temps trois mouvements. Il garda son épée bien levée, au cas où, et commença à avancer, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait pas souvent entendu quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant que le ronflement de ces Chiens.</p><p>Kaguya avança le plus lentement possible. Jamais il n'avait été aussi attentif à l'endroit où il posait le pied. D'abord il fut éclairé par le tout petit globe de lumière blanche créé par Shamara, puis son étoile d'argent prit le relais : il y voyait presque comme en plein jour, mais tout en gris. Grâce à elle, il s'en tirait comme un chef. Il traversa la moitié de la pièce sans déranger le moindre petit caillou avant d'arriver à une large flaque d'eau stagnante. Pas moyen de l'éviter celle-là, sauf en entrant dans l'enclos des Chiens et ça c'était hors de question. À contrecœur, Kaguya mis le pied dans l'eau et continua à avancer. Tout alla bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini sa traversée. Sa botte droite sortie de l'eau boueuse dans un bruit de succion qui fit grogner un des Chiens dans son sommeil. Kaguya n'osa même pas s'arrêter pour voir s'il se rendormait, il continua d'avancer, d'abord un peu plus vite, puis, quand il entendit un second grognement, il décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions et se mit à courir.</p><p>Il était encore à presque trente pieds du brasero.</p><p>Derrière lui, il entendait distinctement deux grognements à présent. Il accéléra encore.</p><p>Vingt pieds. Kaguya ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, il entendait la barrière de bois craquer. Il envoya la bourse et tout son contenu atterrir au milieu du brasero. La laine commença aussitôt à rougeoyer, mais le brasero n'était plus rempli que de braises. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'embraser.</p><p>-Ta droite Kaguya !, cria Thorsan.</p><p>Kaguya sauta sur sa gauche, évitant de peu les mâchoires acérées d'un des Chiens. Il commença à courir en ligne droite vers Shamara. Du coin de l’œil, il vit un troisième chien faire mine de s'éveiller et accéléra encore en priant pour que les herbes agissent très vite. Des flammes commençaient à s'élever du brasero à côté de Shamara, dégageant une odeur acre et épicée à la fois. Il sentait le souffle chaud d'un des chiens sur lui.</p><p>Une deuxième bête sauta par dessus la barrière. Thorsan et Salvien commencèrent à courir pour l'intercepter. Plus rapide, Thorsan fut le premier sur lui. Derrière, Tam encochait une première flèche dans son arc gigantesque. Kaguya se remit à respirer, un tout petit peu mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il traversa la flaque en pataugeant, suivi de très, très prêts par le Chien Noir, puis dut obliquer à droite quand le troisième Chien décida de venir jouer avec lui. Le dernier baillait et bougeait dans son sommeil, à deux doigts de se réveiller.</p><p>Alors qu'il était presque arrivé en sécurité, Kaguya trébucha sur une pierre. Il roula sur le côté, épée dégainée, et la leva pour frapper. Il ne rencontra qu'un mur d'air.</p><p>C'était presque comique. Son épée rebondit sur le mur invisible tandis que le Chien écrasait son museau contre celui-ci pour tenter de le dévorer. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, Kaguya aurait presque été tenté de rire devant les yeux du Chien, écarquillés par la surprise. Puis les yeux du Chien se plissèrent et Kaguya perdit toute envie de rire. Il n'avait plus aucune force dans les jambes, l'Engeance allait le dévorer.</p><p>Celle-ci se précipita pour contourner le mur en hurlant, et fut à nouveau arrêté par un mur d'air. Kaguya poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était enfermé, mais en sécurité. Le Chien ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il se mit à griffer frénétiquement le mur d'air en bavant copieusement sur celui-ci. Par-dessus sa tête, Kaguya croisa le regard de Shamara. Elle avait l'air aussi terrifiée que lui. Kaguya lui envoya toute sa gratitude. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il sentait que celui de Shamara faisait de même. Il se focalisa sur son souffle et tâcha de retrouver un rythme de respiration normale sans lâcher du regard les yeux d'argent fondu de la bête. La haine qu'il y lisait ne rendait pas la chose facile.</p><p>Il finit par réussir à se reprendre et, avec un soulagement sans nom, constata que la frénésie du Chien se calmait. L'odeur âcre du sachet d'herbes empuantissait littéralement l'atmosphère. Après trois dernières tentatives de morsures peu convaincues, le Chien Noir glissa le long du mur d'air, enfin inconscient. Le mur d'air se dissipa aussitôt.</p><p>Kaguya se redressa en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ses jambes tremblaient encore, mais à peine. Il était vivant, c'était l'essentiel, mais il avait eu une peur bleue. Quand il eut confiance dans la solidité de ses jambes, il s'approcha de Thorsan. À l'aide de Tam, il finissait d'achever les autres Chiens.</p><p>-Rien de cassé ?, demanda Thorsan d'une voix bourrue qui ne cachait pas vraiment son inquiétude. Pas de morsure, par d'écorchure ?</p><p>-Rien, répondit Kaguya qui s'émerveillait lui-même de sa chance. Juste la frayeur de ma vie. Je m'attendais pas au mur d'air.</p><p>Shamara se rapprocha d'eux. En cet instant, le regard des autres lui était totalement indifférent. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, respirant à plein nez son petit parfum léger. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec véhémence. Kaguya sourit. Il était vivant et Shamara était l'Aes Sedai la plus géniale du monde. C'est tout ce qui comptait.</p><p>Bien sûr, il fallut que Salvien vienne tout gâcher.</p><p>-Continuons, déclara-t-il beaucoup trop vite. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder ici et je sens encore des Engeances, plus loin au sud.</p><p>Kaguya soupira et se détacha à contrecœur de Shamara. Il n'avait malheureusement pas tord et Kaguya refusait d'être la raison pour laquelle Shamara ne parviendrait pas à rattraper sa mère à temps.</p><p>-Oui, j'en sent aussi, déclara-t-il en tentant d'imiter le ton de l'autre lige. Il faut continuer et de toute façon, je serais content d'échapper à cette odeur.</p><p>Sokino et Thorsan levèrent les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?, demanda la première au second.</p><p>Kaguya grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. Sokino était comme elle était. Elle ne changerait pas et ce n'était certainement pas à elle que Kaguya voulait prouver qu'il avait changé. Shamara, par contre lui jeta un regard noir qui aurait réduit Sokino en cendre si Shamara en avait le pouvoir.</p><p>-Tu voudrais bien le savoir, hein ?, cracha-t-elle.</p><p>-Que tu crois, se moqua Sokino en traversant la pièce sans lui accorder une seconde d'attention supplémentaire.</p><p>Kaguya envoya à Shamara un baiser à travers l'air, puis se précipita pour suivre Sokino. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle prenne la tête de l'expédition. C'était lui le lige de Shamara et personne d'autre.</p><p>S'il avait Shamara, Kaguya aurait lui aussi jeté un regard noir et une pique acérée à Sokino, mais elle n'attendait que ça, il ne jouerait pas à ce jeu avec elle. Il passa, la tête baissée, et rappella en murmurant qu'il pouvait voir dans le noir et qu'il risquait moins de se prendre une flèche dans la poitrine. Après ça, Sokino s'effaça pour le laisser prendre les devants. Elle tenait trop à sa vie.</p><p>Kaguya guida les autres dans un nouveau boyau assez large. Quand il aperçu une flamme tremblotante au bout de celui-ci, il revint dire aux autres d'être le plus silencieux possible et retourna voir ce qui se passait. Il jeta un coup d’œil et découvrit une grande pièce vide, où restaient quelques caisses et des couvertures roulées contre un mur. À part ça, la grotte était totalement vide. Ici, le sol et les murs étaient aussi plus secs. La lumière provenait d'une torche accrochée à côté d'un crochet où étaient suspendus une cloche et une poche de laine. Au moins ils n'auraient pas besoin de celle-ci au retour. Onze Chiens Noirs abattus en une journée, c'était digne d'une chanson. Ils devraient demander à Thom Merrillin de l'ajouter au récit de leurs exploits qu'il devait forcément être en train d'écrire.</p><p>Sur la droite, une autre source de lumière leur parvenait par un nouveau boyau, plus large. Kaguya s'approcha, et se figea contre le mur en entendant des voix d'hommes. Ça parlait dans la grotte voisine et vu la conversation, le bruit de leur combat contre les Chiens n'était pas parvenu jusque là.</p><p>-Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, disait un homme d'une voix un peu avinée, c'est pourquoi les autres sont pas revenus de patrouille. Ça fait quand même longtemps, non ?</p><p>Kaguya s'accorda un petit sourire satisfait. Ils pouvaient les attendre longtemps.</p><p>-T'inquiète, ils doivent juste en profiter pour se dorer au soleil là haut. Je serais pas faché de retrouver la ville et d'avoir mes pieds au sec plus de cinq minutes d'affilée !</p><p>-C'est bien ça que je leur reproche ! Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir profiter un peu du soleil.</p><p>-Tu veux vraiment être à leur place ?, demanda un troisième homme. Iatis a dit qu'il y avait une chance qu'on reçoive de la visite. Tu les envie vraiment ?</p><p>Iatis. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Pendant que Kaguya se triturait la cervelle à ce sujet, les trois hommes s'étaient tus à côté.</p><p>-Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, reprit le premier homme en déclenchant un grognement général, c'est pourquoi c'est pas les Trollocs qui se chargent d'emballer tout ça et de l'emporter.</p><p>-Vraiment ?, répondit le troisième d'une voix moqueuse. Tu as envie qu'ils cassent la moitié des trucs avec leurs grosses pognes et qu'Ombre nous accuse d'avoir abîmé la marchandise ? Maintenant tais-toi, j'aimerais profiter de mon vin le temps que dure ma pause. Pas envie que Iatis demande à un de ses Trollocs de nous surveiller pendant qu'on finit le travail parce qu'elle trouve qu'on prend trop de temps.</p><p>Il joignit le geste à la parole et servit bruyamment du vin dans plusieurs coupes.</p><p>-Iatis, c'est le pseudonyme que portait ma mère en Andor, souffla Shamara dans son cou. Elle est là.</p><p>Kaguya sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Thorsan et Shamara, mais ceux-ci se tenaient juste derrière lui. Shamara était très pâle. Kaguya sentait à peine ses émotions. Soit elle tentait de les lui cacher, soit elle les étoufait tout court. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais se retint. Il sentait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas accepté maintenant. Elle était toute tendue dans l'attente du combat à venir. Si Kaguya voulait la soutenir, il devait s'y prendre autrement.</p><p>-Ils sont au moins trois, expliqua-t-il, peut être plus et il y a encore des Trollocs plus loin. Ils ont bu et ne s'attendent vraiment pas à notre arrivée, c'est le moment de les prendre par surprise et d'en interroger un ou deux. Vous en pensez quoi vous autres ?</p><p>-Va chercher les autres, approuva Thorsan. Nous allons les coincer et leur faire perdre l'envie de servir les ténèbres.</p><p>Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui qui sorte ce genre de répliques ? Un peu jaloux, Kaguya repartit en arrière et transmis le message.</p><p>-Qui passe le premier ?, demanda-t-il en revenant.</p><p>-Moi, décréta Thorsan. Tu assures mes arrières ?</p><p>-Toujours, promit-il.</p><p>Thorsan lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule pendant que Tam plaçait ses archers d'un côté et de l'autre du passage. Celui-ci n'était pas bien long. En passant la tête, Kaguya pouvait voir la table où étaient assises leurs cibles et même une de celles-ci, un gros type au visage rouge et aux favoris. Inattentifs comme ils étaient, ça allait être du gâteau de les surprendre. Il tourna la tête. D'un commun et silencieux accord, Tam et Sokino se placèrent de sorte à pouvoir tirer dès que Thorsan et Kaguya seraient hors de leur champ de tir. Kaguya retint un sourire. Sokino assurait toujours ses arrières, malgré tout. C'est elle qui la première lui avait appris à tirer. Elle s'en souvenait peut être.</p><p>Il se retourna vers Shamara.</p><p>-Les pauvres vont nous sentir passer, lui promit-il. Et toi, comment compte-tu les avoir ?</p><p>Shamara secoua la tête.</p><p>-J'ai déjà bien utilisé mes réserves contre ces Chiens. S'il y a encore des Trollocs à affronter aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas à être arrivée au bout de celles-ci face à eux. Si vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi...</p><p>Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. De toute évidence, ça lui coûtait de prendre cette décision. Si Kaguya, Thorsan et elle partageaient quelque chose, c'était leur mépris pour les Amis du Ténébreux.</p><p>-Tu n'auras pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour les affronter, promit Kaguya. C'est exactement pour cela que j'ai juré d'être ton lige, non ? Pour te protéger et me battre là où tu ne peux pas le faire ?</p><p>Il la sentit se rasséréner aussitôt. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas moins lourd pour sortir de l'angle de tir des archers. Thorsan se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Kaguya et murmura quelques mots destinés à lui seul.</p><p>-Bien joué cette fois, Kaguya. Tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux. Et maintenant, concentre-toi.</p><p>Salvien approuva aussi du regard, mais d'un air un peu absent. Quand à Sokino, elle le regardait soudain comme s'il était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à le sous-estimer. Fier comme un paon, Kaguya fit un moulinet de son épée et se plaça à la gauche de Thorsan.</p><p>Ils écoutèrent une dernière fois avant de se ruer à l'assaut. De l'autre côté, ça discutait toujours. Ces idiots devaient être sourds et aveugles et c'était tant mieux. Un combat facile leur ferait du bien, parce que Kaguya n'avait pas oublié qu'il y avait des Trollocs plus loin. Sous ses narines flottait l'odeur d'un village en flamme et de la chair brûlée.</p><p>Pas maintenant.</p><p>Kaguya hocha de la têt en direction de Thorsan et quand celui-ci commença à courir, il l'imita.</p><p>Tout en courant, il remarqua d'étranges marques rectilignes dans le sol qu'il avait raté jusqu'à présent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était que deux énormes lames d'acier semblèrent tomber du plafond vers eux. Kaguya n'eut que le temps de sauter sur le côté, mais une des lames lui déchira son pantalon et l'écorcha sur presque la longueur de sa jambe. Les réflexes de Thorsan, d'habitude assez impressionnant, le servirent moins ce coup-ci. Il tomba à terre, mais trop tard pour éviter la lame qui lui balaya le dos, faisant gicler son sang presque jusqu'au plafond.</p><p>Kaguya se redressa, mais du reculer contre la paroi pour éviter la lame qui venait reprendre sa position première. Thorsan, lui, roula hors de portée. De l'autre côté du piège, les hommes de main de Niadin commençaient à réagir. Faisant tomber leurs chaises sur le sol, ils courraient chercher leurs armes en criant pour se donner du courage. Tam et ses hommes commencèrent à tirer, mais l'angle n'était pas idéal. Il fallait que Thorsan et Kaguya franchissent ce piège pour que les archers puissent s'avancer.</p><p>Les lames revinrent vers eux, Kaguya resta plaqué contre le mur et se mit à courir quand elles l'eurent dépassé en l'effleurant presque. Thorsan fit de même, mais ils n'avaient pas choisi la même cible. Thorsan fonça vers un Ami du Ténébreux armé d'une hache en criant « pour la Lumière » mais Kaguya, lui, avait repéré celui qui se tenait dans un coin à côté d'un lourd levier de bois. S'ils voulaient désactiver le piège, c'était lui la cible prioritaire.</p><p>L'homme en question avait sortit une arme, mais il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui et le gobelet de vin renversé à côté de son tabouret trahissait son état. Kaguya en finit rapidement avec lui et se retourna vers le mécanisme. C'était enfantin, découvrit-il à son grand soulagement. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il désactiva le piège.</p><p>-C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez vous joindre à la fête, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus les cris des Amis du Ténébreux.</p><p>Sans attendre de réponse, il courut épauler Thorsan, qui, même grièvement blessé, se défendait encore joliment. Six hommes à lui tout seul, c'était quand même un peu trop. Kaguya arriva juste à temps pour empêcher un grand type à la mine patibulaire de lui arracher un bout de son cuir chevelu pendant qu'une flèche bien placée tirée depuis le corridor mettait à terre un autre de leurs adversaires.</p><p>Après ça, le combat fut vite terminé. Les Compagnons se précipitèrent dans le tunnel et lardèrent proprement de flèches la bande d'incapable. Ces gars là étaient comme Thorsan, ce n'était pas des tendres. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il y avait cinq morts sur le sol, et un survivant qui ne valait guère mieux. Shamara s'avança dans la grotte, jeta un coup d'oeil aux corps sur le sol et prit le survivant par la chemise.</p><p>-Où est Niadin ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Celle qui se fait appeler Iatis.</p><p>L'homme émit un rire qui se noya dans un gargouillis de sang.</p><p>-Vous êtes sa fille, hein ? Celle dont elle arrête pas de dire qu'elle va la dépecer vivante pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières ?</p><p>-Pas si c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle la première.</p><p>-C'est à voir. C'est une rusée, Iatis. Pas aussi rusée qu'Ombre, d'accord, mais elle lui en a presque donné pour son argent.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas la question que j'ai posé. Où est-elle ? Combien y-a-t-il de Trollocs avec elle ?</p><p>Leur prisonnier ne répondrait pas. Il inspira une dernière fois et mourut. Kaguya se pinça les lèvres.</p><p>-On n'y est pas allé un peu fort ?, demanda-il à l'assemblée toute entière.</p><p>-Ce sont des Amis du Ténébreux, répondit Thorsan. Je ne comptait pas particulièrement que l'un d'eux survive à notre excursion.</p><p>-Mais s'ils avaient des choses à nous révéler ?</p><p>-Il y a un temps pour faire parler les prisonniers, mon garçon, ajouta Salvien avec un regard sombre, et un temps pour avancer le plus vite possible. Cette Niadin est probablement avec les Trollocs dont parlaient ces imbéciles et je peux les sentir, ils sont tout prêts, à moins de deux cent pieds de nous. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'interroger chaque sous-fifre. C'est la chef qu'il faut arrêter, avant qu'elle ne s'évade par une autre sortie. Si on peut la capturer vivante, tant mieux.</p><p>-Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, le coupa Shamara, toujours de la même voix glaciale.</p><p>-Si elle meurt, reprit Salvien en inclinant la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris le message, nous aurons quand même la certitude d'avoir porté un gros coup à Ombre. Un auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Vu comme ces grottes sont déjà vides, le nettoyage a en grande partie été fait ici, mais nous avons encore une chance de découvrir de quoi la faire tomber.</p><p>-Une chance que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'assommer ce messager et de vous envoyer de suite cette lettre, ricana Sokino. Dire que j'ai hésité... Si j'avais su que je tomberais en plein milieu de cette histoire de famille, je serais venue vous la donner moi même. Voilà pourquoi je suis contente de ne pas avoir de famille. J'aime beaucoup la tienne, Shamara.</p><p>La colère de Shamara était assez forte pour faire frisonner Kaguya.</p><p>-On y retourne alors ?, demanda-t-il pour éviter le départ impromptu d'une boule de feu. Moi devant, comme d'habitude.</p><p>-Non, décréta Thorsan. Il y a mieux à faire. Cette grotte me semble parfaite, qu'en pensez-vous Tam ? Salvien ?</p><p>Les trois hommes parcoururent la pièce du regard.</p><p>-Tout à fait, déclara finalement Tam. Le tunnel qui part d'ici est assez large. On pourrait placer les archers contre le mur du fond et les cribler de flèches pendant qu'ils approchent.</p><p>-Et moi, cela me permettrait de les bombarder de boules de feu sans risquer de vous blesser, s'enthousiasma Shamara.</p><p>-Nila, pouvez-vous m'aider à déplacer cette table ?, demanda Thorsan. Elle pourrait servir de barricade pour les ralentir encore un plus.</p><p>-Bien vu, approuva Salvien pendant que tous se mettaient en mouvement. L'objectif est de les forcer à sortir deux par deux au maximum. Un goulot d'étranglement est la meilleure solution.</p><p>Ils avaient l'air tellement enthousiaste que Kaguya se désolait de les ramener à la raison.</p><p>-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais si c'est eux qui nous attendent pour nous tendre un piège ? On va avoir du mal à les convaincre de sortir de leur repère, non ?</p><p>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Kaguya aurait juré que tous souriaient, même Salvien. Il déglutit, certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.</p><p>-Ça mon garçon, déclara le lige d'Elife, c'est toi qui va t'en charger. Tu avais envie de jouer avec la poudre de cet Illuminateur, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il courait à toute vitesse vers ses amis, poursuivi par une horde de Trollocs, des pierres tombant du plafond à cause de l'explosion qu'il avait déclenché en envoyant une bourse de poudre dans le brasero de la grotte suivante, Kaguya se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se rendre directement au seigneur Bashere quand il avait tenté de le voler.</p><p>-Prêts ou pas, je vous garantis qu'il sont derrière moi !, hurla-t-il à bout de souffle avant de sauter derrière la barricade improvisée.</p><p>Le tremblement de la terre derrière lui sous les sabots de Trollocs indiquait qu'ils étaient juste derrière lui. Ils étaient prêts. Lumière il fallait qu'ils soient prêts. Il avait envie de vomir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. L'amour d'une mère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nila se mit à serrer sa hache un peu plus fort en entendant Kaguya hurler que leurs ennemis approchaient. Elle n'avait jamais combattu de Trollocs, n'en avait même jamais vu. Elle ne les connaissais que par de vieux livres lus au Stedding. Sa vieille amie Morgheuz l'avait parfois fourrée dans le pétrin – et l'inverse était vrai aussi – mais jamais à ce point là. Peut être était-elle trop hâtive dans ses décisions, finalement. Peut être que le conseil de la souche avait raison. Une chose était sûre, à son retour de Zema, elle refuserait de vivre une aventure plus palpitante que la disparition d'un marteau de sa table de chantier.</p><p>Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de créer une vraie défense, peut être en utilisant les caisses de la salle voisine. Les Humains avaient cependant hâte d'en finir et ils avaient peut être raison de penser que leur temps était limité. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à pouvoir soulever la plupart de ces caisses. Créer une vraie barricade toute seule lui aurait prit un temps fou. Avec d'autres Ogiers, elle aurait pu y parvenir, mais elle préférait savoir ses congénères bien à l'abri à Illian. C'était son combat, en remerciement de sa vie, mais elle s'en serait voulue toute sa vie si un autre maçon y perdait la vie.</p><p>Dans le tunnel, Nila vit apparaître les Trollocs. D'un coup, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi certains humains confondaient Ogiers et Trollocs, sans avoir jamais vu ni les uns, ni les autres. Chaque Trolloc faisait à peu près sa taille, le plus grand à l'avant la dominait peut être même d'une tête. Leurs corps étaient énormes, difformes. Ils faisaient plus de deux mètres de hauts et étaient au moins aussi forts que des bœufs. Si le regard, chargé de haine, était presque semblable à celui d'un être de raison, leurs visages ressemblaient plus à des mufles, avec des éléments évoquant l'aigle, le sanglier ou le loup. Ils hurlaient de concert. Pressés comme ils l'étaient les uns contre les autres, c'était difficile de deviner combien ils étaient. Six au moins, mais peut être plus, dix, douze.</p><p>Le tunnel s'illumina brièvement quand Shamara projeta une boule de feu au beau milieu de celui-ci. Une odeur de chair et de poil brûlé s'éleva dans l'atmosphère, mais les Trollocs ne ralentirent pas.</p><p>Conformément aux précisions de Nila, la barricade ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes. Ce n'était qu'une grossière table de bois. Pendant que les Compagnons commençaient à tirer, les trois Trollocs qui avaient pris la tête du groupe transpercèrent l'air de leurs faux pour blesser tous ceux à leur portée. À côté de Nila, Kaguya se pencha pour éviter le coup, juste à temps. Elle eut moins de chance, mais elle répondit d'un violent coup de hache sans se soucier du sang qui coulait sur son épaule.</p><p>-Tenez-bon !, cria Thorsan sur sa droite.</p><p>Nila opina de la tête et fit voler à nouveau sa hache. Les Trollocs étaient une abomination. Si elle pouvait en tuer quelques uns, tout cela aurait valu le déplacement. Elle espérait juste que tous s'en sortent en vie, mais elle y croyait de moins en moins.</p><p> </p><p>-Ne les laissez pas vous forcer à reculer !, hurla Thorsan tout en arrêtant le coup de faux qui visait son estomac d'une parade rapide. Il faut tenir bon !</p><p>C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, réalisa-t-il tout en contre-attaquant, éborgnant au passage son adversaire. Les Trollocs poussaient aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient pour franchir leurs défense et si les volées de flèches qu'envoyaient les Compagnons les blessaient bel et bien, ils ne ralentissaient pas pour autant. Pire, ceux derrière les premiers continuaient à pousser pour forcer le passage. Les premières secondes du combat, Thorsan avait pensé que c'était simplement pour échapper à la volée de boules de feu de Shamara, mais il en doutait. Dans leurs yeux, il pouvait lire autre chose que de la haine.</p><p>Une peur primitive.</p><p>Il se tourna vers Salvien. Le vieux lige rendait coup pour coup à leurs assaillants, refusant de leur céder du terrain. Ils allaient finir par céder cependant. Il aurait fallu la force de dix Ogiers pour les contenir. En Andor, ils avaient eu du mal à en affronter deux, mais ils avaient tous trois progressé depuis. Melisande en avait affronté seule une douzaine, mais elle n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter de blesser ses alliés.</p><p>Les Trollocs qu'ils affrontaient à présent ne semblaient pas représenter un défi beaucoup plus grand que ceux d'Andor. Ils étaient simplement plus nombreux et la peur leur donnait des ailes. Thorsan ne connaissait pas assez les Trollocs pour comprendre ce qui pouvait les terrifier à ce point là, mais le lige le savait peut être.</p><p>-On dirait qu'ils fuient quelque chose, lui dit-il quand il réussit à abattre son adversaire et retrouva suffisamment de souffle pour parler.</p><p>Un filament de feu passa entre eux. Thorsan détourna la tête et ferma les yeux un instant pour éviter d'être aveuglé par la flamme qui explosa en plein milieu du groupe de Trollocs, puis se redressa et leva bien haut son épée pour arrêter le Trolloc qui sautait par dessus le corps de celui qu'il venait d'abattre pour prendre sa place.</p><p>Thorsan fut forcé de reculer un peu. Heureusement, Tam observait de près la situation. Deux Compagnons, l'épée levée, vinrent renforcer son flanc gauche et le flanc droit de Salvien pour renforcer la barrière qu'ils tentaient d'opposer aux Trollocs. Cela leur donna le répit dont ils avaient besoin. Le pied de Thorsan commençait à glisser dans le sang, mais heureusement il s'agissait avant tout du sang sombre des Trollocs.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord !, souffla Salvien en réponse à sa question quand ils purent souffler à nouveau. À mon avis, il y a un Myrddraal avec eux.</p><p>Un Blafard. Deux mois plus tôt, Thorsan n'aurait pas prit la menace au sérieux. Deux mois plus tôt, les Trollocs et les Blafards étaient des contes pour enfants inventés par les Sorcières de Tar Valon pour faire trembler les populations qu'elles voulaient garder sous leur coupe. Il pensait alors savoir que l'Ombre se cachait uniquement dans le cœur des hommes et femmes qui décidaient de servir le Ténébreux. Maintenant, il savait que l'Ombre prenait toutes les formes : celles d'hommes et de femmes tombés assez bas pour trahir la Lumière comme celle de ces Engeances et jusqu'au bout il se battrait pour abattre et les uns et les autres.</p><p>-Un Myrddraal. Très bien. Et comment les affronte-t-on ?</p><p> </p><p>Salvien planta son épée dans les côtes d'un Trolloc et la retira aussi sec. Misère. C'était le cœur qu'il visait. Cinq ans, dix ans plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais raté sa cible. Il fallait qu'il commence à se rendre à la raison, il commençait à vieillir. Elife refusait d'en entendre parler, mais il allait commencer à se chercher un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, bien entendu. Il se battrait à ses côtés jusqu'à qu'il n'en soit plus capable, comme il l'avait juré en devenait son lige, presque quarante ans plus tôt. Tam al'Thor ferait l'affaire, peut être. Un moment, il avait songé que Thorsan ferait un remplaçant plus qu'acceptable, mais Elife le considérait déjà comme réservé à Melisande. Il ferait un excellent lige, le temps venu. À le voir se battre entre un lige et une Ogière, on oubliait facilement qu'il avait porté le soleil doré des Enfants de la Lumière.</p><p>-On peut les battre, en étant prudents, réussit-il à répondre finalement avant de devoir s'interrompre pour sauver sa vie.</p><p>Son souffle se faisait aussi plus court avec l'âge. Il détestait ça. Il détestait l'idée de ne plus pouvoir servir Elife un jour ou l'autre, mais détestait encore plus qu'elle l'ait envoyé se battre aujourd'hui. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elife tramait quelque chose et jamais il n'aurait du la laisser seule avec tous ces Amis du Ténébreux en ville. Il aurait du protester davantage quand elle lui avait dit d'accompagner Shamara Sedai. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de céder si facilement.</p><p>Il bougea assez vite pour éviter le coup du Trolloc, mais pas assez pour que sa riposte porte. Heureusement, le Compagnon à côté de lui s'empara de l'occasion pour désarmer le Trolloc qui mugit férocement en tenant ses énormes mains vers lui pour l’assommer. Salvien lui trancha un bras.</p><p>-Ils sont difficiles à tuer, poursuivit-il pendant que le Trolloc reculait sous le coup de la douleur, avant de se heurter aux autres qui poussaient toujours en avant. Ils...</p><p>Une douleur dans son épaule droite l'interrompit. C'était comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, une douleur qui se propageait par vagues dans tout son corps. La douleur était insoutenable, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Salvien sentit tout son sang se figer dans ses veines.</p><p>Elife.</p><p>Il devait partir, elle était en danger. Mais Salvien ne pouvait non plus abandonner la tâche qu'elle lui avait donné. Très bien. Il en finirait avec ce combat, puis s'excuserait auprès de Shamara Sedai et prendrait le cheval le plus rapide pour relier Illian. Avec un peu de chance. Salvien repartit au combat avec une vigueur renouvelée. Il acheva le Trolloc qu'il avait mutilé et se tourna vers le suivant. Il y avait maintenant trois Trollocs à terre, mais les autres poussaient toujours.</p><p>Une douleur plus intense encore lui ravagea soudain les entrailles. Salvien lâcha son épée et tomba un genou en terre et essaya de compter les secondes. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.</p><p>Brusquement, la sensation de brûlure s'arrêta. Mais avec elle disparut Elife.</p><p>-Non, supplia-t-il. Non, non non !</p><p>Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais il trouva à tâtons son épée et se redressa. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu.</p><p> </p><p>Shamara vit Salvien tomber un genou à terre. La blessure que lui avait infligée le Trolloc en face devait être grave, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Elle était montée sur une chaise restée intacte pendant le combat précédent pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la troupe de Trolloc dans le boyau. De là où elle se tenait, elle en comptait au moins dix. Sous le nombre, ils commençaient à faire plier leurs défenses. De l'autre côté de Thorsan, le Compagnon envoyé par Tam s'effondra en arrière sans un bruit et Kaguya dut faire un pas de côté pour ne pas se faire encorner par le Trolloc voisin. Deux autres s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche.</p><p>-Vous deux, hurla Tam, allez les aider !</p><p>Deux Compagnons dépassèrent Shamara pour se porter à leur rencontre. C'est à ce moment là que Salvien se mit à pousser un cri d'horreur et de désespoir et se redressa pour foncer à travers les Trollocs, sans aucun souci pour sa sécurité ou pour ceux qui se battaient autour de lui.</p><p>Shamara compris aussitôt ce qui avait du se passer. Elife. Elife était... Elle sentit une lame se planter dans le bras de Kaguya et fut forcée de détourner son attention de Salvien. Consciente qu'il était peut être déjà trop tard pour lui, elle s'occupa sans complexe de défendre son lige en projetant une nouvelle boule de feu en direction des Trollocs.</p><p>Et c'est là qu'elle croisa son regard. Au centre du groupe de Trollocs se tenaient deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, l'une de noir, l'autre de brun, la première grande et maigre, l'autre petite et courtaude. Le capuchon de la seconde se rabatit soudain, dévoilant les traits d'une femme blonde aux yeux bruns. Celle-ci s'avança, un poignard à la main. Depuis la dernière fois que Shamara l'avait vu, elle avait acquis quelques petites rides au coin des yeux et un certain nombre de mèches blanches. Elle sourit froidement en voyant Shamara.</p><p>-On dirait qu'Ombre est passée à l'action, déclara-t-elle en désignant Salvien du menton. Je m'occupe de toi, et puis ce sera son tour à celle là.</p><p>L'autre silhouette encapuchonnée se replia dans l'ombre et disparut soudain, mais Shamara n'y accorda aucune espèce d'importance, pas plus qu'aux cris qui résonnèrent derrière elle, là où se tenaient les compagnons et Sokino. Tout ce qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'était d'atteindre Niadin la première.</p><p>-Vous autres, hurla celle-ci, arrêtez de jouer ! Tuez-moi cette petite dinde.</p><p>Shamara constata qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune tristesse, mais aussi que toute sa rage s'était envolée. La femme en face d'elle n'était plus sa mère, si elle avait jamais mérité ce nom. C'était juste une Amie du Ténébreux de plus qu'il fallait abattre, et Shamara comptait bien s'en charger elle-même.</p><p>-Même pas capable de me tuer toi-même lâche, répondit-elle. Au moins père a osé essayé. Il n'y est pas parvenu.</p><p>Elle tissa le feu et une lame enflammée apparut entre ses mains. Elle voulut courir pour aller l'affronter directement, mais un Trolloc se plaça sur son chemin. Pas grave. Il mourrait le premier, voilà tout.</p><p>-Ton père allait devenir quelqu'un de grand !, hurla Niadin. Tu as tout gâché !</p><p>Shamara renifla.</p><p>-Un Trolloc se serait élevé plus haut que papa.</p><p>Elle cracha ce dernier mot, mais dû sauter en arrière pour ne pas se faire empaler par la faux du Trolloc. Un autre se mit sur son chemin, lui coupant totalement la voie pour atteindre cette traîtresse.</p><p> </p><p>Avec les Trollocs, chaque carreau, chaque flèche comptait. Au bout du compte, on finissait bien par les vider de leur sang ou leur atteindre ce qui tenait lieu de cervelle dans leur immonde tête. Sokino l'avait entendu répété par des dizaines de vétérans s'étant battus dans la Flétrissure. Alors elle chargeait, tirait, rechargeait, tout en tempêtant contre Kaguya qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans. Elle n'aurait pas du se laisser amadouer par ses grands yeux tristes et sa promesse de trésors. Pour le moment, elle avait récolté moins d'une dizaine de pièces d'or dans les diverses poches qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de fouiller. Elle aurait pu gagner plus en vidant la caisse d'un marchand trop distrait, et sans risquer sa vie au moins. Ses déboires à Maradon auraient du lui apprendre à être moins ambitieuse.</p><p>Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, leva son arbalète pour tirer et se figea en contemplant la silhouette qui surgissait de l'ombre. L'être fit tomber sa capuche et dévoila un visage inhumain. Elle voulut tirer, mais croisa son regard et failli se ratatiner devant lui. « Le regard des Sans Yeux crée la peur » disait-on par chez elle et maintenant qu'elle le croisait, elle comprenait pourquoi.</p><p>-Sans Yeux !, réussit-elle quand même à coasser d'une voix pâteuse.</p><p>Elle allait tuer Kaguya. C'était sa faute s'ils allaient tous mourir aujourd'hui.</p><p> </p><p>Le cri de Sokino détourna l'attention de Thorsan du combat alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre Salvien, qui semblait frappé de folie, pour le tirer en arrière. Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière et le vit surgir des ombres dans leur dos. Dans les contes pour enfant, on racontait qu'un Blafard pouvait surgir de n'importe quelle ombre pour vous tuer. Encore une histoire qui se révélait être vrai et dont on se moquait à Amador.</p><p>La chose était une créature longue et blême, vêtue d'une armure noire presque luisante, à l'aspect dangereusement acérée. Sa lame, noire elle aussi, était longue et acérée. Elle la tenait comme quelqu'un qui savait sans servir. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas l'arme ou l'armure du Blafard, mais cette peau cireuse, cette bouche trop fine qui s'ouvrait sur un rictus pointu, et surtout l’absence flagrante d'yeux au milieu de sa figure.</p><p>Thorsan vit Sokino, Tam et les Compagnons trembler devant lui et quand le Blafard tourna son regard sans yeux vers lui, il comprit pourquoi. Même sans yeux, il était clair qu'il pouvait voir Thorsan, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le Myrddraal était la chose la plus terrifiante que Thorsan avait jamais vu. Il sentit la panique en lui, mais refusa d'y céder. Il servait la Lumière. Elle le protégerait.</p><p>-Concentrez vos tirs sur les Trollocs, ordonna-t-il aux Compagnons. Celui-là est à nous !</p><p>L'ordre direct fit sursauter les trois archers restants qui détournèrent enfin le regard et se concentrèrent sur la troupe qui continuait à avancer, quoique moins rapidement maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus le Blafard derrière eux.</p><p>Thorsan bondit, son épée traînant presque derrière lui. Il comptait utiliser l'élan de sa course pour asséner un coup le plus brutal possible. Salvien n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner des explications sur la meilleure façon de se battre contre un Blafard, mais il lui semblait qu'en finir le plus rapidement possible était un bon début.</p><p>Au passage, il frappa brutalement Tam à l'épaule pour le forcer à sortir de sa tétanie.</p><p>-Tam, avec moi !</p><p>Le Blafard sembla surpris de le voir réagir si vite, mais Thorsan ne réussit pas pour autant à le frapper. L'Engeance était aussi rapide qu'une vipère et ne retenait pas non plus ses coups. C'était, de loin, l'ennemi le plus dangereux que Thorsan ait jamais affronté. Toute l'expérience qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers mois faillit ne pas lui suffire quand l'Engeance décida de l'éventrer proprement. La lame traversa son armure comme du beurre avant que l'épée de Tam ne la repousse, juste à temps.</p><p>-Merci, souffla Thorsan en adoptant une posture plus défensive.</p><p>-Désolé pour l'attente.</p><p>Jusque là, Thorsan n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de voir Tam se battre. À l'entrepôt ils s'étaient séparés pour l'attaque, dans la planque de Sokino il faisait trop sombre pour examiner sa technique, mais c'était lui aussi un Maître d'arme et il le prouva en adoptant la posture du Chat qui traverse la cour pour passer sous la défense du Myrdraal, avant d'utiliser Cueillir la pomme la plus basse pour tomber sur un genou et frapper vers le haut. Thorsan sourit. Deux hommes normaux auraient sans doute été incapables de tenir plus de quelques secondes face à un Myrddraal mais eux avaient leurs chances. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se consulter. Thorsan pivota et Faucha le blé pour offrir à Tam le temps de se redresser. Quand le Blafard siffla d'agacement et se retourna vers lui, Thorsan sauta en arrière et laissa à Tam le soin de contre-attaquer. Ils se mirent à tourner autour du Myrddraal, l'un l'attirant pour donner à l'autre l'opportunité de frapper, avant d'échanger. Les coups de l'Engeances portaient aussi souvent que les leurs, malheureusement, mais la plupart étaient arrêtés par leurs armures.</p><p>-Finissez-en !, hurla une désagréable voix féminine. Je vous ai vu que je veux sa tête.</p><p>Niadin Cosreth, sans doute. La dernière membre de cette déplaisante famille. Étonnant que Shamara ait si bien tourné vu le milieu dans lequel elle avait grandit. Thorsan n'était pas sûr que ce soit la Tour qu'il faille remercier.</p><p>-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me donner des ordres, répondit l'Engeance d'une voix profonde et sifflante, inhumaine. Seule elle en a le droit, pour le moment. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de tuer celles là.</p><p>-Si on vous en laisse l'occasion, le coupa Thorsan en Coupant la soie.</p><p>Il atteignit l'Engeance en pleine poitrine sans qu'elle sourcille. Un carreau se planta dans son épaule sans le faire réagir non plus. Sokino avait l'air de s'être enfin réveillée.</p><p>Un sang noir commençait à percer des plaies du Blafard, mais il tenait toujours bien debout. La remarque de Thorsan le fit même sourire froidement.</p><p>-Vous ne me retiendrez pas longtemps et tu ne m'empêchera pas de la tuer.</p><p>Son coup fut si rapide que Thorsan ne le vit pas venir. Il manqua de hurler. La blessure n'était pas si profonde que ça, mais la lame noire devait être enduite de poison car sa joue se mit à brûler. Ils devaient en finir au plus vite.</p><p> </p><p>Le combat devenait de plus en plus confus. Kaguya avait peine à suivre ce qui se passait à l'autre bout de la pièce – était-ce Thorsan qui affrontait un Sans-Yeux et Sokino qui le tenait en joue ? – et encore moins ce qui se passait juste autour de lui. Nila avait l'air dans un sale état, sa robe était couverte de sang, et pas du sang de Trolloc. Kaguya hésitait à lui porter secours, mais elle pointait de tous côtés sa redoutable hache et il risquait de recevoir un mauvais coup au lieu d'être utile.</p><p>Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était rejoindre Shamara. Il la sentait blessée, elle avait besoin de lui, mais un véritable mur de Trollocs les séparait. Kaguya était tellement inquiet qu'il en oubliait sa peur. Les Trollocs face à lui n'étaient plus les monstres de son enfance, mais un obstacle à abattre. Il saisit son épée à deux mains et inspira profondément. Sa colère et sa haine s'effacèrent, ne laissant plus en lui que de la détermination. C'était peut être cela, le Vide dont parlait parfois Thorsan lors de leurs entraînements. Un Trolloc fonça sur Kaguya en retroussant son museau pour lui offrir un sourire terrifiant, bousculant au passage le Compagnon qui voulut l'intercepter. Kaguya se jeta au sol et roula pour éviter sa faux et sabra sa jambe de son épée. Le tendon déchiré, le Trolloc tomba à terre. Kaguya en profita pour planter son épée dans sa gorge.</p><p>Derrière lui, il sentit une présence et se retourna pour esquiver le coup d'un autre Trolloc qui avait espéré profiter de la situation pour l’empaler sur son arme. Kaguya s'empressa de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en lui tranchant la jugulaire.</p><p>-Ça, c'est pour mon village cracha-t-il pendant que le Trolloc tombait à terre.</p><p>Deux de moins, morts par sa main. Kaguya en éprouva une vague satisfaction, mais la mort de tous les Trollocs du monde ne lui suffirait probablement jamais totalement. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de rejoindre Shamara. Hélas, il restait bloqué de tous les côtés par la vague de Trollocs. Il chercha à se faufiller entre deux d'entre eux, mais ne réussit qu'à se prendre un mauvais coup de poing sur la tempe. La grosse main de Nila s'interposa pour arrêter la main levée de l'autre.</p><p>-Merci !, cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme du combat.</p><p>Malgré le sang sur son visage, l'Ogière réussit à lui offrir un sourire presque maternel.</p><p>-Tu cherches à la rejoindre ? Je te couvre.</p><p>Elle leva sa hache et la planta violemment dans le museau d'un Trolloc. Agonisant, celui-ci s'effondra en arrière, forçant les autres à reculer. Kaguya sauta par-dessus le corps encore animé de soubresauts. Il ne voyait plus Shamara, mais il la sentait tout près.</p><p> </p><p>Shamara laissa le Trolloc qu'elle venait de tuer d'un coup d'épée de feu tomber au sol. Elle était déterminée à atteindre Niadin, mais celle-ci semblait encore plus déterminée à l'atteindre. Un Compagnon tenta de l'arrêter, elle le poignarda sans sourciller et le bouscula pour le faire tomber entre les bras d'un Trolloc qui finit le travail avec enthousiasme. Elle allait payer pour ça aussi, et maintenant, plus rien ne les séparait. Elles étaient face à face.</p><p>-Il était temps que tu payes, cracha Niadin, en écho aux pensées de Shamara. Peu importe qu'elle dise avoir d'autres plans pour toi. Tu crois que tu va gagner parce que tu nous as trouvés ? Tu l'as fait seulement grâce à moi.</p><p>-Si tu es assez bête pour nous dire où te trouver, ne t'en prends qu'à toi même si tu perd, rétorqua Shamara.</p><p>Niadin plongea en avant. Elle était plus rapide que Shamara ne l'aurait pensé. Par réflexe, Shamara leva son bras. Cela lui sauva la vie : le poignard de Niadin se planta dans son avant bras et pas dans sa poitrine. Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques pas l'une de l'autre et se jaugèrent à nouveau du regard.</p><p>-Tu crois pouvoir gagner même si tu me tue comme ton père ?, demanda Niadin. Ombre a trop de plans pour que tu les découvre tous.</p><p>Elle trancha l'air de son poignard, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Salvien qui arrêta le coup en bousculant Niadin.</p><p>-Qu'on en finisse, déclara-t-il d'une voix absolument vide d'émotion.</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête. Son bras gauche était comme endormi. À tous les coups, Niadin avait déposé quelque chose sur la lame, mais Shamara ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Elle leva bien haut son épée de feu, comme le faisait souvent Thorsan.</p><p>-Oui, approuva-t-elle. Finit les palabres.</p><p>Elle fonça en avant et sabra l'air de son épée. Une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva, mais au moment où Shamara reculait à nouveau d'un pas, elle sentit le poignard se planter dans son épaule. Elle cria cette fois et sentit la peur de Kaguya répondre à la sienne. Sous le choc, elle trébucha et tomba à terre. Ravie, Niadin leva à nouveau son poignard. Shamara s'excusa mentalement auprès de ses compagnons d'avoir sous-estimé la situation et attendit le coup fatal.</p><p>Il ne vint pas. Niadin n'accordait d'attention qu'à elle. Le coup que Salvien lui porta dans les côtes la prit par surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un O de surprise et elle glissa à terre, juste aux pieds de Shamara. Celle-ci regarda la vie la quitter avec indifférence.</p><p>-Tu voulais rejoindre le Ténébreux, vas-y, murmura-t-elle.</p><p>Les yeux de Niadin se fermèrent, puis se rrouvrir pour lui jeter un dernier regard de haine.</p><p>-Elle va vous surprendre. Oh, elle va vous surprendre. J'espère que le Grand Seigneur me laissera voir ça.</p><p>Elle poussa un dernier râle et referma les yeux, définitivement cette fois. Shamara lâcha son épée de feu, enserra ses genoux et regarda la flaque de sang s'élargir sous son corps. Elle avait encore des réserves pour se battre, mais n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se redresser.</p><p>C'était fini. Sa mère était morte. Devait-elle en être satisfaite ? Shamara ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était censée ressentir, soulagement, colère, chagrin... C'était tout juste si elle entendait encore les bruits de la bataille autour d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Kaguya surgit juste à temps pour voir Niadin tomber à terre. Il la vit murmurer quelque chose à Shamara sans pouvoir entendre quoi. Shamara semblait vidée de toute émotion et de toute substance. Le premier instinct de Kaguya était d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, mais il y avait encore trois Trollocs debout autour d'elle. Il se précipita sur le premier, épaulé de deux Compagnons, et commença à le hacher menu.</p><p>Plus que deux. Kaguya s'avança vers le plus proche, près à frapper, mais Salvien fut plus rapide. Il se plaça devant le Trolloc et attendit. Kaguya voulut lui hurler de lever son épée, de se défendre, tout en ayant l'impression que cela ne servait à rien. C'était comme si le lige cherchait à se faire tuer. Il était déjà couvert de sang et de blessures. En face de lui, le Trolloc sourit d'un air mauvais et s'avança. Salvien cligna des yeux comme s'il se rappelait seulement maintenant ce qu'il était censé faire et, se fendant d'un geste puissant, planta son épée dans la poitrine du Trolloc, jusqu'à la garde. Celui-ci commença à tomber en arrière, mais d'un geste vif, il saisit Salvien par l'épaule.</p><p>-Klerg te prend avec lui, grogna-t-il.</p><p>Et d'un geste implacable, il planta un grossier poignard dans les côtes du lige. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre et restèrent immobile dans la poussière. La gorge serrée, toute envie de se battre étouffée, Kaguya se laissa tomber à côté de Shamara.</p><p> </p><p>Du coin de l’œil, Thorsan surveillait toujours la situation. Il vit s'effondrer Shamara, Niadin, puis Salvien, mais le Blafard était toujours debout. Il saignait de tous les côtés à présent. Pour un coup qu'il avait réussi à porter à Tam ou Thorsan, il en avait reçu trois, mais il continuait de porter des coups avec fureur.</p><p>Au centre de la pièce, le dernier Trolloc encore en vie s'effondra, sous les cris de joie des Compagnons. Thorsan reporta toute son attention sur le Blafard.</p><p>-Tu es le dernier, cracha-t-il. Et rien ne m’empêchera de tuer toi aussi.</p><p>Il inspira profondément. Comme à l'entraînement. Un Blafard mourrait comme un homme et Thorsan tenait entre ses mains la Lame d'Asharen, l'épée de Jardem Eshegon, le lige de Melisande, une lame qui en son temps avait été noire du sang des Engeances. Le Chat traverse la cour. Le Pissenlit dans le Vent. Couper les Nuages.</p><p>La tête du Myrddraal vola à travers la pièce. Le corps, lui, resta debout. À la totale stupéfaction de Thorsan, il continua à tenter de frapper. Tam se reprit le premier et trancha le bras tenant l'épée. L'autre bras se tendit vers lui, la main levée comme une griffe. Thorsan la trancha à son tour et d'un coup de pied, fit tomber l'Engeance au sol. Elle continua à tressaillir comme si elle essayait de se redresser.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu crève ?, demanda-il.</p><p>-C'est un Sans Yeux, imbécile, répondit Sokino. Éloignez-vous, il continuera à bouger jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.</p><p>L'imagination du Ténébreux était donc sans limite quand il s'agissait de créer des Engeances. Thorsan était bien tenté d'y mettre le feu en plus du reste, mais l'odeur était déjà suffisamment insoutenable comme ça dans la pièce.</p><p>-Noté, fit Tam en faisant trois pas en arrière. J'espère bien que c'est une information qui ne me sera plus jamais utile et que je ne reverrais plus jamais ni Trollocs, ni Blafards. Quoi de pire que ces horreurs ?</p><p>-Le retour du Dragon ?, ricana Sokino.</p><p>-Que la Lumière nous en préserve !</p><p>En frissonnant, Thorsan s'éloigna à son tour. Pas plus que Tam il n'aimait imaginer le retour du Dragon qui détruirait le monde pour le sauver du Ténébreux et qui était voué à sombrer dans la folie, comme tous les hommes capables de canaliser.</p><p>-À part Salvien, tout le monde est en vie ?, demanda-il à la cantonade.</p><p>-Deux des nôtres sont morts, répondit un des Compagnons, mais sinon, tout le monde à l'air de tenir à peu près debout.</p><p>Soulagé, Thorsan s'effondra sur une chaise encore à peu près intacte. Ils avaient vaincu. Il pria la Lumière que ces grottes ne leurs réservent pas de nouvelle surprise.</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Kaguya d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi il s'est laissé tuer comme ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Shamara posa une main sur l'épaule de Kaguya, mais il n'en retira aucun réconfort. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment passé de temps ensemble, mais il admirait vraiment le vieux Lige. Celui-ci ne le traitait pas de haut et ses rares conseils étaient toujours bons à suivre. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit mort.</p><p>-On n'aurait pas pu le sauver, répondit Shamara d'une voix triste. Il serait mort tôt ou tard et il aurait cherché la mort jusqu'à la trouver. C'est ça qui se passe quand...</p><p>Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux.</p><p>-Quand ?, insista Kaguya.</p><p>-Quand son Aes Sedai meurt. Elife est morte, je le crains. Il est venu nous aider et elle est morte. J'aurais du insister davantage pour qu'elle vienne.</p><p>-Ombre ?, demanda Thorsan en se rapprochant.</p><p>-Qui d'autre ?</p><p>La question flotta dans la pièce. Kaguya se releva et s'approcha de Salvien. Ça lui semblait mal de le laisser là, encore embroché sur le cadavre de son tueur. Il fit glisser le corps sur le côté et, à sa grande surprise, il l'entendit pousser un soupir.</p><p>-Il vit !, s'exclama-t-il.</p><p>À peine. Quand Salvien ouvrit les yeux, Kaguya comprit que c'était trop tard.</p><p>-Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du partir, murmura le lige d'une voix sourde. Je sentait bien qu'elle voulais que je m'éloigne, que quelque chose se tramait. Je n'était pas là. Et maintenant elle est morte. Morte.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux et son corps se relâcha. La gorge nouée, Kaguya lui ferma les yeux d'une main tremblante. Tout le monde se taisait autour de lui, chacun consacrant ses pensées à cet homme courageux. Finalement, Kaguya reprit la parole. Une question le taraudait.</p><p>-Il faut le ramener avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-Bien sûr, promit Tam. Lui et chacun des hommes tombés ici recevront les honneurs qu'ils méritent. Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons presque tous en vie.</p><p>-Nous non plus, la plupart du tempsn répondit Thorsan. La Lumière doit nous vouloir en vie.</p><p>Kaguya sourit. C'était vrai. Ils avaient une chance incroyable, malgré tout ce que le Ténébreux leur envoyait. Il chercha du regard Shamara. Elle s'était levée et s'occupait visiblement des blessures des Compagnons. Kaguya fit un pas pour la rejoindre, mais trouva Sokino sur sa route.</p><p>-J'ai pas quitté la Saldaea pour ça, gromella-t-elle en nettoyant un careau d'arbalète couvert de sang noir. Il faut aller où pour échapper à ces ordures ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas fini, tu sais ?</p><p>-Bien sûr. C'est cette Ombre qui terrorise mes gosses et elle est toujours là, elle. Tu sais, je commence à penser qu'Illian n'est pas un bon endroit pour nous. Je pourrais les emmener ailleurs, leur donner de meilleurs chances dans la vie.</p><p>Elle pourrait surtout leur donner une chance d'être autre chose que des voleurs qui pourriraient en prison comme Lydine à Far Madding. Mais en même temps, qui d'autre voudrait s'occuper de ces gamins ? Pour tout les autres, ils n'étaient que de la mauvaise graine.</p><p>-Les ténèbres sont partout, répondit-il à la place en la prenant par le bras. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'endroit tranquille. Mais toi, tu n'as pas des choses à me dire ?</p><p>Sokino renifla. Kaguya crut qu'il avait encore échoué à la convaincre, mais elle finit par lui offrir un sourire en coin.</p><p>-J'ai toujours droit à ma part du butin ? Mais oui, j'imagine que la menace est sérieusement réduite maintenant. Ça mérite une petite récompense. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as supprimé quatre menaces contre mes gosses aujourd'hui. Ces Trollocs, ce Myrddraal, ces Chiens et cette charmante maman. Je répondrais à quatre de tes questions, mais je me réserve le droit de refuser de répondre.</p><p>Le cœur de Kaguya se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Enfin des réponses !</p><p>-Seulement quatre ?, se plaignit-il quand même.</p><p>-Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je te fais confiance pour abattre cette chienne, avec tes amis du moins... Seulement... Je ne te fais pas confiance pour donner la priorité à ce problème quand tu sauras tout. Alors je te dirais la totalité quand Ombre sera morte et mes gosses en sécurité. Pas une minute avant. Disons juste que ça a rapport à tes souvenirs. Ou plutôt, ton manque de souvenirs. Tu as toujours été doué pour te cacher des choses, hein Kaguya ?</p><p>Lui, se cachait des choses ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire ?</p><p>-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?, demanda-il.</p><p>Son rire amusé le suivit à travers la pièce. Shamara n'avait pas terminé, alors Kaguya se pencha sur le corps de Niadin. Elles se ressemblaient un peu physiquement. Kaguya ramassa l'étrange poignard de métal noir ondulé tombé à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait pas que du sang dessus. Du poison ? Kaguya renifla. Oui, du poison. Cela expliquait l'engourdissement d'une partie du corps de Shamara. Il fouilla ensuite ses vêtements. La petite fiole dans sa bourse, c'était probablement du poison, et l'autre le contrepoison. Il empocha le second ainsi que deux étranges anneaux qu'elle portait, l'un fait d'une sorte de pierre noire, l'autre de deux fines bandes, emboitées, l'une de métal clair, l'autre de pierre sombre, puis une petite figurine représentant un ours sculpté dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la cire, mais qui semblait solide comme du marbre. Des ter'angreals, à coup sûr.</p><p>Shamara finit par abandonner les Compagnons. Elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose sur un Trolloc et Kaguya se dépécha de la rejoindre.</p><p>-Le clan Ghraem'lan, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant un badge de tissu représentant une espèce d'éclair fourché. Ce n'est pas le même clan que celui que nous avons rencontré à Caemlyn.</p><p>-Intéressant. Tiens, boit-ça. C'est du contrepoison.</p><p>Shamara accepta la bouteille sans mot dire. Kaguya la regarda faire avec soulagement.</p><p>-Comment va-tu ?, demanda-t-il enfin.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. Repose-moi la question ce soir, quand nous auront fini de fouiller cet endroit et que nous aurons ramené Salvien auprès d'Elife. Pour le moment... Je crois qu'il est temps que je soigne Tam et Thorsan. Les blessures des Myrddraals sont souvent empoisonnées. Et après, il faudra continuer à avancer. Voir quelles réponses Ombre n'aura pas eu le temps de cacher.</p><p>Kaguya la laissa faire. Du temps et de l'espace, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour le moment. Ça aussi, ça devait faire partie des devoirs d'un lige.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. La prise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent clopin-clopant était la plus large qu'ils avaient rencontré. Il avait fallu la renforcer en multiples endroits par des murs de brique pour éviter l'effondrement du à l'humidité. Une partie du plafond s'était affaisé, courtoisie de l'explosion déclanchée par Kaguya un peu plus tôt. Une corde tombait du plafond, en provenance du conduit qu'ils avaient bouchés avant de se lancer dans l'aventure. Thorsan s'autorisa un sourire. Voilà une sortie qu'ils avaient bouché à Niadin, leur permettant de la forcer au combat.</p><p>Ils s'attelèrent aussitôt à fouiller la pièce avant de réunir leur butin sur un bureau qu'ils avaient déplacé au centre de la pièce. Thorsan et Shamara, trop grièvement blessés, durent vite abandonner et laisser faire les autres. Même si Shamara avait soigné tous ceux qu'elle pouvait, son dos le faisait encore souffrir.</p><p>-Joli butin !, s'exclama Kaguya en plaçant sur la table un sac dont s'échappèrent aussitôt une dizaine de gemmes de tailles et de couleur variée. Et il y a encore deux, trois sacs de pièces d'or.</p><p>Sokino en plaça un à côté des joyaux. Thorsan était prêt à parier qu'elle s'était servie au passage. Le sac lui paraissait bien vide, mais il avait du mal à s'en plaindre en cet instant. Elle avait gagné sa paye en ne fuyant pas devant les Engeances et en les aidant, Tam et lui, face au Myrddraal. Surtout, Thorsan avait plus urgent à gérer.</p><p>-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'espérais mieux que de l'argent, grogna-t-il. Il nous faut des indices sur leurs plans !</p><p>Kaguya se mit à rire.</p><p>-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je te connais, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Il y avait une jolie cache secrète là-bas, mais elle n'a pas échappé à mon regard acéré. D'abord, j'ai trouvé ça.</p><p>Il déposa sur la table une dizaine de clochettes d'acier aux reflets vers et au carillon de bronze, puis en leva une dramatiquement pour la secouer. Elle ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Shamara hocha la tête.</p><p>-Un ter'angreal probablement. Met-le avec les autres, je l'étudierai en rentrant en Illian. Quelqu'un a ramassé le poignard de Niadin ? Je pense qu'il a été forgé avec le Pouvoir.</p><p>-Je m'en charge. J'ai aussi trouvé un autre exemplaire des cartes à jouer, avec des crayons, des pinceaux, et même les esquisses ! Je crois bien qu'elles ont été faites ici. Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! J'ai trouvé des tas de papiers là dedans. Shamara, je crois que tout ça est codé. Tu peux les déchiffrer ?</p><p>Il fit tomber sur la table une dizaine de papiers que Shamara saisit sans hésiter. D'une oreille, Thorsan l'écouta marmonner pendant qu'elle déchiffrait peu à peu le contenu des lettres, tandis que de l'autre il écoutait Tam recevoir le rapport des ses hommes qui finissaient d'explorer le reste des grottes. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà trouvé de nouvelles caisses d'armes. Tam estimait qu'entre ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ici et en Illian, il y avait assez pour équiper cent cinquante hommes. Pas assez pour s'emparer du pouvoir, mais cela commençait à chiffrer.</p><p>-Les deux premières sont facile à lire et tu va en adorer le contenu, Thorsan, annonça finalement Shamara. Écoute. « <em>Je me fiche des risques que vous devrez prendre, mais je ne veux plus devoir moi même intercepter les gêneurs qui fouineraient un peu trop près de mes opérations. Quand vous serez à Zema, vous avez intérêt à augmenter les gardes, Iatis et à utiliser toutes les ressources que je vous ai fourni. N'oubliez pas qui parmi nous a la faveur du Grand Seigneur et ne me décevez pas une fois de plus. Vous savez que vous en payeriez le prix. Ombre</em> »</p><p>-Intéressant. Et la deuxième ?</p><p>-« <em>Finissez au plus vite de remballer l'opération, envoyez moi le dernier coffre et partez. Brûlez ce qui reste. Je n'aime pas comment ces gêneurs tournent autour de nos planques. Je savais déjà qu'ils étaient en vie, heureusement, mais l'Aes Sedai s'est bien gardée de nous dire qu'elle ne s'en était pas débarrassée. Elle paiera tôt ou tard ou pour son manque de collaboration. Je m'occupe du cas de ces gêneurs. J'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre vengeance. Contrairement à vous, ils ne me connaissent pas même si moi je connais leur visage. Quand à vous, vous savez où aller ensuite. Attendez-y vos ordres. Ombre</em> ». Clairement, on l'a gêné. Peut être même qu'on a pris moins de retard que je le craignais avec mon accident de l'autre jour. Elle a écrit ces deux lettres à la va vite, mais elle est furieuse.</p><p>Kaguya se pencha par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>-Et on dirait que Caienne et Ombre sont bien deux personnes différentes. L'Aes Sedai qui devait se débarrasser de nous, c'est Caienne, hein ? On dirait qu'elles s'aiment pas du tout ces deux-là. Vous je sais pas mais moi ça m'arrange bien.</p><p>Shamara plissa les lèvres. Elle avait suggéré déjà que Caienne et Ombre n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Thorsan était plus que partagé sur le sujet. Avec un peu de chance, les autres lettres leur en apprendrait davantage.</p><p>-Elle connaît notre visage, mais nous ne connaissons pas le sien, répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Je n'aime pas cette idée, pas du tout.</p><p>Les autres n'avaient pas de réponse. Shamara se replongea dans son déchiffrage. Thorsan commençait à se sentir mieux, et était impatient de pouvoir agir. Il retourna fouiller la pièce précédente, à la recherche d'un détail qu'ils auraient oublié. Le cadavre du Myrddraal bougeait toujours, faisant frisonner Thorsan, mais il l'oublia bien vite en réalisant que Kaguya et Sokino se tenaient là tous les deux, se faisant face. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Thorsan hésita à faire demi-tour, mais resta finalement dans l'ombre à écouter. Il ne faisait pas le moins du monde confiance à cette Sokino.</p><p>-On a fait affaire, Sokino, disait Kaguya. Quatre questions, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?</p><p>-Tu les poses quand tu veux, répondit Sokino en se penchant pour fouiller le cadavre d'un des Trollocs.</p><p>Kaguya se mit à faire les cent pas. Plus que jamais, Thorsan songea à faire demi-tour, mais la réponse à ces questions l'intéressait aussi et il ne voulait surtout pas que Sokino en profite pour manipuler Kaguya. S'il entendait leur conversation, il pourrait faire plus facilement entendre raison à Kaguya. Après tout le chemin que le Saldaean avait accompli, il serait dommage que cette manipulatrice le fasse retomber dans ses mauvais penchants.</p><p>-Quand j'ai croisé Lydine à Far Madding, demanda finalement Kaguya, Luan et ses complices m'ont dit que j'aurais caché et volé deux objets. Je n'ai rien volé ce jour là.</p><p>-Moi si. C'est ta question ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-J'ai volé l'épée de Bashere et je ne la leur ai pas donné, alors que j'avais été embauché pour le faire. Toi, je t'utilisais comme diversion ce jour-là.. C'était ta première question.</p><p>-La leur donner ? À qui ?</p><p>-Les Lames. C'est eux qui nous ont embauchés pour ce travail, et eux qui te cherchent, si j'ai bien compris. Deuxième question, plus que deux.</p><p>Elle allait donc jouer la carte de la mesquinerie jusqu'au bout. Sa première réponse avait été volontairement obscure pour le forcer à brûler une question. Évidemment que c'étaient ces Lames qui étaient impliquées. Thorsan l'aurait volontiers embrochée à la place de Kaguya, mais il l'avait dit et il se tiendrait à son opinion : c'était le passé de Kaguya dont il était question, c'était à lui de gérer la question comme il le souhaitait. Tant que Sokino ne les trahissait pas. Si cela se produisait, Thorsan n'attendrait pas sa permission pour lui tordre le coup.</p><p>Kaguya se remit à tourner dans la pièce. Lui aussi avait saisi le jeu de Sokino et il cherchait le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses.</p><p>-Pourquoi les Lames s'intéressent à moi ?</p><p>Thorsan approuva de la tête. Il aurait peut être posé exactement la même.</p><p>-Ça mon vieux, c'est la question à cent pièces d'or ! Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, mais le jour où les Lames sont venues rencontré Luan, c'est moi qu'elle leur a présenté et pas toi. J'ai été embauchée pour faire mes preuves et j’étais toute fière que ce soit moi que Luan est choisi. Mais l'une des Lames a regardé dans la cour où tu t’entraînais avec Lydine et Dunak. Je sais pas qui c'était sous son masque, mais il s'est mis à t'observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Tu étais moins doué que moi pourtant, à l'époque, mais ils ont continué à te montrer beaucoup d'intérêt. Quand à savoir pourquoi... Et de trois.</p><p>Une réponse qui n'en était pas une, mais Thorsan était presque surpris qu'elle ait autant développé l'anecdote plutôt que de se contenter de reconnaître qu'elle n'en savait rien. Peut être était-elle plus prête à coopérer qu'il ne le croyait, ou bien était-ce un moyen de titiller la curiosité de Kaguya. Allez savoir, avec une femme comme elle.</p><p>-Tu dis que je me mens à moi même, reprit Kaguya. Tu voulais dire quoi par là ?</p><p>Voilà une question que Thorsan n'aurait probablement pas pensé à poser, mais il était content de ne pas avoir eu à réfléchir à ces questions lui-même.</p><p>-Tu dis toujours que tu ne te rappelle de rien avant qu'on se rencontre, mais bourré, tu disais te rappeller très bien du jour où les Trollocs sont venus, comme tu disais et moi je me rappelle beaucoup mieux que toi le jour où tu est arrivé parmi nous.</p><p>-Le jour où je suis arrivé mourant devant toi.</p><p>Sokino secoua la tête en souriant avec amusement.</p><p>-Tu t'es créé tellement de faux souvenirs mon vieux... Je t'envierai presque d'être si doué pour ça. Ça fait quatre.</p><p>Kaguya n'insista pas pour en apprendre plus et s'éloigna pour fouiller un autre corps. Il était troublé. Sokino lui lança un sourire presque amusé quand il eut tourné le dos. Thorsan récapitula ce qu'ils avaient appris. Pas grand chose, à part que Sokino était à l'origine de la plupart des ennuis de Kaguya. Elle avait pris l'épée que Kaguya pensait être chargé de voler, puis s'était enfuie avec, et c'était Kaguya que les Lames avaient accusé et pourchassé. Elle en avait fait un bouc émissaire. À tous les coups, elle était très fière de la réussite de sa petite opération.</p><p>Il était temps qu'il apparaisse. Il entra dans la pièce en faisant du bruit à dessein. Kaguya sursauta, surpris, mais pas Sokino.</p><p>-Vous avez trouvé autre chose ?, demanda-il comme si de rien n'était.</p><p>-Seulement que je ne veux plus fouiller un Trolloc de ma vie, répondit Kaguya en grimaçant. Les choses qu'ils gardent sur eux, c'est dégoûtant.</p><p>Il ne voulait donc pas en parler. C'était légitime et Thorsan entra dans son jeu.</p><p>-Tu as trouvé le poignard dont parlait Shamara ?</p><p>-Oui. C'est la seule chose intéressante qui reste à trouver ici.</p><p>-Il y a l'épée du Myrddraal aussi, nota Thorsan en la désignant du menton, à deux pas du corps qui bougeait toujours.</p><p>Les deux Saldaeans grimacèrent.</p><p>-Hors de question que j'y touche, déclara Sokino d'une voix ferme. Elles sont forgées avec du sang humain, tout le monde sait ça. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle les Trollocs essayent toujours de faire des prisonniers vivants.</p><p>-Oui, mais on pourrait peut être utiliser leurs armes contre eux ?, suggéra Kaguya. Ce serait un prêté pour un rendu.</p><p>-Personne n'en fera rien, décréta Thorsan.</p><p>L'idée était répugnante, même si Thorsan pouvait la comprendre. C'était un pragmatisme dont il pouvait se montrer adepte de temps en temps. Les Enfants de la Lumière adoraient ce genre de raisonnement. Mais il ne lèverait pas une arme faite avec du sang humain, même pour défendre la Lumière. La laisser là, ou n'importe qui pouvait venir la prendre, lui semblait cependant une mauvaise idée. Il récupéra la cape d'un des Amis du Ténébreux décédé et l'enroula autour de l'épée pour la glisser dans son sac sous les yeux attentifs de Kaguya et Sokino. Ils verraient plus tard ce qu'ils en feraient.</p><p>Ils repartirent jusqu'à la grotte principale où Shamara déchiffrait toujours les lettres. Un compagnon avait placé des bougies sur la table pour lui offrir plus de lumière. En les voyant approcher, elle redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Tout va bien, Kaguya ?</p><p>-C'est bon. Comme tu disais, des fois il faut prendre le temps d'assimiler avant d'en parler. On parlera ce soir.</p><p>Elle hocha la tête, toujours un peu inquiète puis son visage s'éclaira.</p><p>-J'ai bien commencé à déchiffrer les lettres. Il n'y en a aucune autre avec l'écriture d'Ombre, et elles ont toutes un code différent, sauf trois qui sont toutes de la même écriture.</p><p>-Certaines sont signées ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-Une seule, j'y reviendrais. Les codes sont différents, mais ont suffisamment de points communs pour que je puisse m'en débrouiller, avec un peu de temps. Voilà un cours que je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi à la Tour Blanche ! Je commence. <em>« Je croyais avoir été fort claire dans ma dernière lettre. J'ai suffisamment questionné Mehtar sur sa famille et leurs terres pour savoir qu'il n'a pas les réponses que vous recherchez, au-delà de celles que je vous ai déjà donné. Je ne répondrais plus à vos questions à ce sujet, surtout si vous les posez sur ce ton. Souvenez-vous que si vous dirigez votre cercle à votre guise, sur ce sujet, c'est à moi que vous obéissez. Si vous êtes aussi futée que vous le prétendez, vous devinerez bien où chercher des réponses. Si vous étiez restée plus longtemps à la Tour, vous sauriez qu'on ne tente pas de s’insérer entre un lige et son Aes Sedai, Malva. »</em></p><p>-Caienne, forcément, comprit Thorsan. Elles communiquent donc bel et bien entre elles. Et nous savions que Caienne s'intéressait à la famille de Mehtar, mais voilà qui prouve une bonne fois pour toute qu'Ombre s'y intéresse aussi. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si intéressant sur les terres des Tirado. Et visiblement, Ombre, ou Malva, doit obéir à Caienne.</p><p>-Si elles ne sont pas une seule et même personne, insista Shamara. Malva n'est pas forcément la destinataire, c'est peut être le pseudonyme de Caienne.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas si je crois à cette théorie. Je dirais plutôt que Ombre est bien une personne séparée. Ce nom, Malva, sonne un peu comme une menace ici. Je pencherait plutôt pour Ombre. Quand à savoir si Malva est son vrai nom, ça c'est autre chose. Je m'attends à tout avec celle-là.</p><p>-Mais si c'est vrai, s'enthousiasma Kaguya, elle a été à la Tour. On pourrait leur demander s'il y a des traces d'elle là bas. Bien sûr, le temps que l'information nous parvienne, elle aurait le temps de commettre cent meurtres.</p><p>Son enthousiasme était vite retombé. Thorsan plaça une main sur son épaule.</p><p>-Attend de voir le contenu des autres lettres. Celle-ci était déjà prometteuse.</p><p>-<em>« Vous semblez vous oubliez encore une fois,</em> reprit Shamara.<em> Ce sera la dernière. Vous avez cependant de la chance. J'ai moi même des comptes à régler avec Melisande Ashitan. Je me chargerais de ses protégés par la même occasion. N'oubliez pas en retour ce que vous êtes censée de me remettre grâce aux informations que </em><em><span class="u">je</span></em><em> vous ai transmises. Le ter'angreal que vous m'avez fait parvenir ne correspond pas à l'ampleur de vos découvertes, j'en suis sûre. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus de moi tant que vous ne m'aurez pas envoyé un échantillon plus conséquent »</em></p><p>Il y avait vraiment un conflit qui couvait entre ces deux là. Thorsan s'en régouissait, mais n'aimait pas l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à Melisande, pas plus que l'idée que Caienne ait en sa possession un autre ter'angreal que celui qu'elle avait volé à Melisande en tentant de l'assassiner. Il serait curieux de connaître l'ordre dans lequel avaient été écrites ces lettres.</p><p>-La troisième lettre ?, demanda-il.</p><p>-C'est une liste de noms, sans commentaires, mais avec des symboles autour. Gemaria Tes, Lilnia Kaleren. Feona Mekaf, Aolis Laiano, Teren Barn, Meoren Desnar, Bastien Ter, Kaliava Dolis, Lovar Mes, Rami, Nathis Laros, Solnar Disen.</p><p>-Nathis Laros ?, demanda Tam en se rapprochant.</p><p>-C'est bien le nom de votre belle-mère ? Son nom est souligné. C'est le seul. Et Rami, bien sûr, est une des Yeux et Oreilles d'Elife. Il y a un message en dessous. <em>« Agissez prudemment et au dernier moment. Si vous avez le choix, rappelez-vous que nous ne devons pas attirer trop de regards ». </em>Clairement, ce sont des cibles à abattre.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord, et ils sont déjà passés à l'action, approuva gravement Tam. Le nom de Teren Barn me dit vaguement quelque chose. Pouvez-vous répétez tous les noms de la liste ? Je me renseignerait dès notre retour en ville.</p><p>Shamara répéta soigneusement chaque nom et Tam les nota méticuleusement sur une feuille qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa bourse.</p><p>-Ce sera ma première priorité une fois là bas. Quand je me serais occupé du corps de mes hommes, du moins. D'autres découvertes intéressantes ?</p><p>-Une lettre signée par un certain Ganos. Le nom vous dit quelque chose ?</p><p>-Rien du tout. Lisez ?</p><p>-<em>« Nous avons fait quelques découvertes en questionnant les pêcheurs sur la côte comme vous l'espériez. Il y a effectivement un courant qui entraîne depuis des années des objets sur la côte. Certains ont été vendus depuis longtemps, d'autres gardés pour les mauvais jours. J'ai obtenu quelques noms d'acheteurs et récupéré les autres. Les propriétaires ne se plaindront pas de ces disparitions. Ganos »,</em> lit Shamara avant de conclure. Ce n'est pas très clair, mais il me reste trois lettres à déchiffrer. Trois écritures et trois codes différents. Donnez-moi encore un peu de temps et ce sera fait.</p><p>Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Ils étaient arrivé à Zema vers midi. Le temps de pénétrer dans le marais, d'affronter les Chiens et de se soigner, d'infiltrer les souterrain et de se battre... Il ne devait pas être loin de quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi. Sous terre, c'était difficile à déterminer. Thorsan n'aimait en tout cas pas l'idée de s'attarder ici beaucoup plus longtemps. La prise était bonne, c'était indéniable, mais il fallait maintenant la confirmer en empêchant Ombre de réagir à temps. Peut être qu'ils pouvaient encore sauver quelques personnes de la liste qu'ils venaient de trouver, et mieux encore, en obtenir des réponses. C'était aussi le bon moment pour resserrer le piège autour de l'auberge qu'ils avaient identifiés comme une planque d'Amis du Ténébreux. Sans compter qu'ils avaient la triste tâche de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Elife. Et pour cela, il fallait rentrer en Illian.</p><p>Deux Compagnons, trempés et vaseux, s'approchèrent de Tam. Celui-ci les entraîna à l'écart, visiblement dans l'objectif de ne pas déranger Shamara, et Thorsan les suivit. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'ils avaient à dire.</p><p>-Et bien ?, demanda Tam.</p><p>-Vous vous souvenez de ce villageois qui ricanait à Zema, capitaine ?, fit le premier en grimaçant. Celui qui disait de se méfier du Vieux Colo ? Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé.</p><p>-Il nous a trouvé, plutôt, ajouta le deuxième. Un énorme crocodile qui ronflait au bord de l'étang ! Le plus gros que j'ai jamais vu !</p><p>-Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-J'ai envoyé les moins blessés de mes hommes explorer le reste de ce réseaux de grottes, expliqua Tam. Ils sont tombés sur un boyau qui semblait rejoindre l'étang, comme l'avais révélé l'homme que vous avez interrogé sur le promontoire. Par précaution, j'ai envoyé ces deux là vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres entrée ou de salle cachée.</p><p>-Nous avons débouché sur l'étang où nos frères d'armes se sont camoufflé, reprit le premier quand Tam lui fit signe de poursuivre son accord, sauf que les crocodiles qui y dormaient tout à l'heure étaient bien réveillés, et qu'un mastodonte les avait rejoint. On a eu de la chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau.</p><p>-D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance, reprit l'autre, mais j'aurais du mal à les plaindre. Trois Amis du Ténébreux ont tenté de fuir par là. Un seul est parvenu à atteindre la rive, mais il n'a pas survécu longtemps, vu son état. Paren a quand même réussit à le convaincre de parler avant qu'il meure. Il a dit qu'ils devaient transférer leur chargement la cave de l'aubergiste qu'on surveillait hier et qu'ils avaient quasiment fini le transfert. Après ça, il s'est mis à dire des choses sans queue ni tête, puis il est mort.</p><p>-C'est déjà ça qu'on sait en plus, soupira Thorsan. Mais si vos camarades vous ont raconté le reste, j'aimerais assez l'entendre. Même les élucubrations d'un mourant peuvent contenir une part de vérité.</p><p>-Il a dit que la gloire lui revenait et qu'ils étaient au bord de découvrir un trésor. Il a aussi parlé de Trollocs et dit que cette Ombre les avait ramené du Shayol Ghul il y a très peu de temps et qu'elle allait le récompenser. C'est tout je crois, mais Paren pourra peut être vous en dire plus.</p><p>
  <span>Thorsan hocha la tête. Ils n'en apprendraient peut être pas plus, mais dans ces divagations, il y avait une information était particulièrement intéressante. </span>
</p><p>Le Shayol Ghul, la prison du Ténébreux, était en plein milieu de la Flétrissure.</p><p> </p><p>Thorsan discuta encore un peu avec Tam puis revint auprès de Shamara. Kaguya la couvait du regard avec inquiétude. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.</p><p>-Il va falloir repartir. Tam vient de donner l'ordre à ses hommes de commencer à sortir les corps de nos hommes et de rapprocher les chevaux. Nous partons d'ici une demi-heure, il y a encore beaucoup à faire ce soir.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini, protesta Shamara. La dernière lettre me pose problème, le code est plus complexe.</p><p>-Alors tu y arriveras mieux à tête reposée ce soir ou demain matin, proposa Kaguya en faisant un clin d’œil à Thorsan. Ce papier ne va pas s'envoler après tout. Lis déjà ce que tu as trouvé à Thorsan, je sens qu'il va aimer.</p><p>-Très bien, soupira Shamara. Voilà ce que dis la première des trois. <em>« Madame. J'ai accompli ma part du marché. Elle était facile à tenir. Il m'a été particulièrement facile de m'assurer la collaboration de ces Atha'an Miere. Ils disent ne rien savoir sur cette partie de la Côte des Tempêtes. Elle porte bien son nom et ce n'est pas pour rien que même le Peuple de la Mer ne la longe pas de trop près. Les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez doivent se chercher ailleurs. Je me désintéresse de ce problème qui ne concerne que vous. À présent que j'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi, à vous de me rendre la pareille. Donnez-moi les alliés qu'il me faut. Faites-moi entrer en contact avec cet Amaren. Tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu cela, mes coffres vous sont temporairement fermés. Je vous ai déjà donné bien assez d'or pour vos projets, à vous de vous préoccuper des miens »</em>. L'écriture est très soignée. Je l'avais oubliée, mais j'ai rencontré une femme qui sert d'Yeux et d'Oreilles à l'Ajah Verte en arrivant en Illian, elle m'avait parlé d'un problème sur le quai avec les Atha'an Miere, mais je n'y ait pas accordé plus d'attention que ça sur le moment. Elle disait qu'ils restaient sur leur navire depuis plus d'un mois, sans commercer ni parler avec personne. J'irais bien voir s'ils y sont toujours demain. Peut être auront-ils des réponses pour nous.</p><p>-Et cela fait de plus en plus d'allusions à la Côte des Tempêtes, nota Kaguya, entre ça et les cartes que nous avons trouvé à l'entrepôt. Ils cherchent quelque chose là-bas, mais quoi ?</p><p>-J'espère bien interroger Ombre à ce sujet très bientôt. J'ai quelque chose à ce sujet, mais que dit la lettre suivante ?</p><p>-L'écriture est différente, mais aussi très soignée. Elle dit : <em><span>« Chère amie. Vous permettez que je vous appelle chère amie, n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, nous savons qui nous sommes vraiment l'un l'autre. Cependant, pour une amie, vous restez singulièrement invisible. Il vaudrait mieux que ce problème se résolve au plus vite. J'ai presque obtenu toutes les voix requises, mais ce cher Volis reste récalcitrant. J'aurais besoin que vous vous occupiez du problème ».</span></em><span> C'est tout. La troisième lettre est écrite d'une main énervée, mais il me faudra y consacrer plus de temps. </span></p><p>-Volis Derasin, on le connaît, intervint Kaguya dès qu'elle eut terminé. C'est lui qui payait pour que Rami surveille sa femme parce qu'il craignait d'être cocu, et on sait que c'est vrai, puisque les gamins de Sokino ont appris que Seran Oleanos passe souvent ses nuits dans sa chambre.</p><p>-Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, l'arrêta Thorsan qui n'aimait pas beaucoup son ricanement, mais je parlerais aussi volontiers avec ce Derasin. Son nom revient souvent dans les conversations ces derniers jours. Une dernière chose. Avant de mourir, un Ami du Ténébreux a confié à des Compagnons qu'Ombre s'est rendue au Shayol Ghul récemment.</p><p>Shamara fronça les sourcils et fit rapidement le même calcul que Thorsan.</p><p>-Elle était à Caemlyn en même temps que nous. Le Shayol Ghul n'est pas tout prêt et il faut traverser les Montagnes du Destin pour l'atteindre. Si elle y est allé... Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas du arriver en ville longtemps avant nous. Une semaine, tout au plus. Si ça se trouve, ses plans ne sont pas beaucoup plus avancés qu'avant son départ !</p><p>-C'est ce que je crois. En vous accompagnant à Tar Valon, je craignais qu'elle ne nous coiffe au poteau, mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort. Je m'en réjouirait davantage si son absence n'était pas due à une visite au Shayol Ghul. Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu recevoir comme ordres là-bas...</p><p>Kaguya frissonna ostensiblement. Thorsan partageait ce sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Après cette discussion, ils commencèrent à réunir leurs preuves et leurs trouvailles en silence. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'ils avaient appris pour tenter de reconstruire le puzzle. Malgré leurs blessures, le bilan de la journée tournait à leur avantage. Ombre aurait du mal à rattraper les dégâts qu'avait fait Niadin avec sa rancune tenace envers Shamara et, une fois qu'ils auraient déchiffré la dernière lettre, ils auraient peut être enfin toutes les clés pour l'arrêter.</p><p>Ils sortirent de la grotte et montèrent à cheval. Le trajet allait se révéler plus pesant qu'à l'aller. Plusieurs chevaux étaient chargés des corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à cette journée. Il avait été particulièrement difficile pour Thorsan de placer le corps de Salvien sur son cheval. Par contre, ils avaient abandonné derrière eux les corps de Niadin et des Amis du Ténébreux. Shamara avait déclaré que c'étaient tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Thorsan approuvait totalement ce point de vue, même si Tam avait déclaré qu'il enverrait peut être des soldats les récupérer, ne fut-ce que pour tenter d'identifier les corps.</p><p>À Zema, ils laissèrent derrière eux les blessés les plus graves pour ne pas se ralentir davantage, tout en leur promettant de leur envoyer de l'aide dès leur arrivée. La barge qu'on chargeait au bout du village lors de leur arrivée avait disparu. Sans doute que son contenu provenait des grottes. Thorsan s'en inquiéta d'abord, mais Tam dit qu'il était prévu de fouiller toutes les barges qui entreraient en ville ces prochains jours. Il faudrait également enquêter de manière approfondie à Zema pour voir si des sympathisants d'Ombre résidaient dans le village. Là encore, Tam leur assura que toute l'aide disponible serait envoyée sur place. Le roi tenait autant qu'eux à la résolution de cette affaire.</p><p>Une fois sortis de Zema, ils avancèrent plus vite, mais de toute évidence, la soirée serait déjà bien avancée quand ils arriveraient en ville. Régulièrement, Kaguya jettait des regards implorants à Sokino comme pour la convaincre de continuer à parler, mais toujours en vain. La colère et la jalousie de Shamara pouvaient se sentir des lieux à la ronde. Thorsan décida qu'ils règleraient fort bien le problème entre eux. Lui même était trop fatigué pour y accoder son attention et, surtout, il s'inquiétait trop de la planification nécessaire pour la suite.</p><p>-Nous avions dit que nous irions à la fête organisée par Jeordwyn Seranis pour ses fiançailles, se souvint soudain Shamara. Que faisons-nous à ce propos ?</p><p>-Il faut y renoncer, je le crains, soupira Thorsan. Il est plus urgent de se reposer et de préparer la suite de notre offensive. Tam ?</p><p>-Pour ma part j'ai un rapport à faire au roi. Ce ne sera pas chose facile, surtout si Elife est morte.</p><p>-En effet, je ne vous envie pas. De notre côté, comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé va être notre toute première priorité. Je ne me coucherait pas avant d'avoir étudié les lieux.</p><p>-Ombre est coupable, de toute évidence, intervint Shamara, mais je veux voir aussi, avant que les preuves éventuelles ne disparaissent. Et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle devait encore m'enseigner ce tissage pour garder les rêves. J'espère que nous ne subirons pas d'autres attaques de ce côté là. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera trop occupée par le coup qu'on vient de lui porter pour pouvoir s'intéresser à nous.</p><p>S'ils avaient encore plus de chance, Elife lui aurait porté un coup fatal avant de succomber. Cependant, même si la chance et la Lumière avaient été de leur côté aujourd'hui, Thorsan doutait que ses vœux aient été entendus. Il hocha simplement la tête et continua à avancer. Ce problème là, ils s'en occuperaient quand ils le pourraient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Trois lettres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent enfin en ville, moulus, mais avec encore une liste longue comme le bras de choses à faire. Sokino s'éclipsa dès qu'ils eurent passé les portes. Elle se contenta de marmonner qu'elle les recontacterait. Shamara espérait que ce serait le plus tard possible. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de supporter cette femme et son arrogance.</p><p>La séparation d'avec Nila fut plus difficile. L'Ogière boitait un peu quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bosquet où résidaient les Ogiers présents. Ils avaient lavé comme ils pouvaient le sang sur leurs vêtements dans le marais, mais Nila avait l'air un peu hagard.</p><p>-Au revoir Aes Sedai, salua-t-elle au moment de passer le seuil du bosquet. J'espère que vous avez trouvé suffisamment de preuve aujourd'hui pour arrêter le reste des complices de cette femme. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.</p><p>Sa voix était blanche. Shamara ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Jamais ils n'auraient du l'entraîner là dedans. Nila n'était pas un soldat, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Il était bien tard pour s'en rendre compte, mais Shamara se promit qu'elle ne ferait plus appel à elle que s'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.</p><p>-La Tour n'oubliera pas votre dévouement, Nila, pas plus que l'amitié des Ogiers, réussit-elle à dire. Encore merci pour votre aide.</p><p>L'Ogière s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut dans le bosquet, les épaules basses. Il ne restait désormais plus avec eux que les Compagnons. Avec cette escorte, et comme les rues étaient à peu près désertes à cette heure tardive, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au palais.</p><p>Tam fut le premier à démonter pendant qu'une armée de serviteurs s'emparait de leurs chevaux.</p><p>-Le roi est-il couché ?, demanda-il. Très bien. Envoyez-lui dire que le capitaine al'Thor doit lui parler. Et envoyez réveiller une Sagesse, certains de nos Compagnons ont besoin de soins. Quand aux corps de ceux qui sont tombés, descendez-les respectueusement et trouvez une pièce pour les déposer. Nous nous en occuperons demain.</p><p>Il se retourna vers Shamara et ses compagnons. Des rides de fatigues se creusaient sous ses yeux à la lueur des torches. Ils avaient probablement toutes les mêmes.</p><p>-Pardonnez-moi, je risque d'être bien occupé dans les heures qui viennent. <span><span>Je ne sais pas encore bien ce que je vais pouvoir raconter au roi... J'ai encore du mal à croire que les Engeances existent vraiment, même si des hommes très sérieux m'en avaient déjà parlé. Vous allez chez Elife ?</span></span></p><p>-Il le faut bien, soupira Shamara.</p><p>-Je vous y retrouverait peut être alors, si le roi me lâche rapidement. Il voudra peut être vous parler d'ailleurs. Sinon, où vous trouver ?</p><p>-Nous dormirons ici au palais, si on peut nous héberger, décida Thorsan. Ne nous dispersons pas. Un aubergiste, au moins, travaille pour les Amis du Ténébreux. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques.</p><p>-Il y a une autre possibilité, intervint Shamara. Elife a une maison en ville. Si celle-ci n'a pas été trouvée par les Amis du Ténébreux, ce pourrait être une bonne planque pour passer la nuit.</p><p>-Je vais prévenir l'intendante alors, au cas où, décida Tam, comme ça vous aurez les deux options à portée de main. Bon courage. Je n'aimerait pas être à votre place.</p><p>La sienne n'était pas non plus des plus enviables, mais oui, Shamara ne se dirigea qu'à contrecœur vers les appartements d'Elife. Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Shamara savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. On lui avait trop souvent décrit les conséquences de la mort d'une Aes Sedai sur son lige. Les Acceptées qui, comme elle, ne cachaient pas leur attirance pour l'Ajah Verte recevaient de nombreux conseils là dessus, pour être sûre qu'elles soient bien averties des conséquences de leur choix.</p><p>Ils commençaient à connaître le chemin des appartements d'Elife. Les serviteurs passaient devant la double porte de bois comme si de rien n'était, et rien n'indiquait qu'un drame s'était déroulé à l'intérieur. Shamara s'avança, mais Thorsan l'arrêta.</p><p>-Il peut y avoir un piège.</p><p>-C'est vrai, pardon, grimaça Shamara.</p><p>Kaguya s'approcha aussitôt pour examiner la serrure.</p><p>-Fermée à clé, mais je ne vois pas de piège. J'ouvre ?</p><p>-Attends. Tous les pièges ne sont pas visibles à l’œil nu.</p><p>Shamara s'ouvrit à la Source. Aussitôt, elle sentit la présence de tissages à proximité, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas centrés sur la porte elle-même, sinon elle les aurait vus aussitôt. Jadis, durant l'Ere des Légendes, les Aes Sedai savaient rendre invisible leurs tissages, mais cette connaissance avait disparu, parmi tant d'autres.</p><p>-Je ne vois rien de ce côté, mais il y a des tissages de l'autre côté. J'en sens les résidus, mais il me faut les voir pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit et les défaire si besoin est. Ouvre la porte.</p><p>-C'est comme si c'était fait !, s'exclama Kaguya.</p><p>Il se mit rapidement à l'ouvrage. Quand le déclic indiquant qu'ils pouvaient entrer se fit entendre, Kaguya imita Thorsan et sortit son épée. Il poussa alors la porte vers l'intérieur. Rien ne se passa. Il la tira vers lui sans plus d'effet.</p><p>-J'aurais juré qu'elle s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur. Je ne comprends pas.</p><p>-Un mur d'air, comprit Shamara. La porte est bloquée, mais sans voir le tissage, je ne peux pas le défaire. Il faut trouver une autre entrée. Il y a la maison du canal et sinon, les fenêtres de l'appartement donnent sur les jardins.</p><p>-Essayons ce premier accès, répondit Thorsan. Je préférerais que nous ne perdions pas de temps à ressortir, et surtout qu'on ne nous voit pas accéder à cette maison. Mieux vaut n'utiliser que le passage souterrain d'Elife pour éviter les ennuis nocturnes. Mais n'y allons pas seuls. Garde ! Guidez-nous vers les jardins. Elife Sedai a des ennuis.</p><p>Il venait de héler un garde vêtu de l'uniforme du palais qui patrouillait visiblement dans les couloirs. L'homme jeta un coup d’œil à l'anneau de Shamara et s'empressa d'obéir.</p><p>-C'est pas bête, murmura Kaguya. Si j'étais Ombre, j'essayerai de nous faire porter le chapeau du meurtre. Mieux vaut qu'on ait un témoin en découvrant le corps.</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait mentir, mais si elle disait mot pour mot qu'elle n'avait pas tué Elife, il y aurait quand même des gens pour douter de la parole d'une Aes Sedai. Shamara n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. On pouvait convaincre même un homme comme Thorsan, élevé avec les préjugés des Enfants de la Lumière en tête, qu'une Aes Sedai pouvait être une femme bien. Ce serait plus difficile de convaincre toute une population de cette même idée. Il n'y avait pas assez d'Aes Sedai à la Tour pour y parvenir et elles avaient des tâches autrement plus importantes à l'esprit.</p><p>L'accès aux jardins n'était pas très éloigné des appartements d'Elife. Armés d'une torche, ils s'y aventurèrent et atteignirent sans trop de problème la série de cinq hautes fenêtres qui y correspondaient. Ils purent aussitôt constater l'absence de lumière. Le garde tenta d'éclairer la pièce de sa torche, mais les rideaux étaient tirés.</p><p>Kaguya plaqua sa tête contre la vitre.</p><p>-Les rideaux sont mal tirés ici. Je crois que je voit une forme sur le sol, et peut être un meuble renversé, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais tenter de soulever la clenche.</p><p>Il joignit le geste à la parole et tenta de tirer, puis de pousser la fenêtre, sans résultat. Ici aussi il y avait donc un mur d'air. En s'approchant, Shamara put remarquer les détails du tissage. Il y en avait deux en fait, un mur d'air et une bulle de silence, tous les deux noués pour durer plus longtemps. Centrée sur le centre de la pièce, celle-ci englobait la totalité de celle-ci. Ce n'était pas étonnant que personne n'ait réagit au meurtre. Personne n'avait rien vu et rien entendu. C'était du beau travail, que ce soit de la part d'Ombre ou d'Elife. Peut être l'Aes Sedai avait-elle décidé de sauver ainsi les vies des gens autour d'elle. Si oui, elle avait fait quelque chose de très brave.</p><p>Peut être sauraient-ils ce qu'il en était une fois à l'intérieur, mais pour cela, il fallait entrer. La bulle de silence n'avait pas d'importance immédiate, mais le mur d'air, si. Shamara entrepris aussitôt de le dénouer. C'était un travail difficile, exactement comme pour un tissu. Il fallait s'attaquer à chaque brin du tissage séparément et la moindre erreur pouvait causer une catastrophe : Shamara pouvait causer une explosion et se brûler et être à jamais coupée du Pouvoir Unique. Déjà, elle était presque arrivée au bout de ses forces avec l'usage intensif qu'elle avait fait du Pouvoir Unique plus tôt. Elle n'osa donc pas prendre la parole pour expliquer ce qu'elle faisait aux autres.</p><p>Oubliant sans doute qu'il était avec une Aes Sedai, Thorsan décida de défoncer la fenêtre. Il ne parvint qu'à briser le verre et heurta violemment le mur d'air derrière.</p><p>-J'imagine qu'on peut remercier Ombre pour ça, grommela-t-il. Voyons la fenêtre suivante. Kaguya, j'ai une idée. Montre-moi ces ter'angreals que portait Niadin.</p><p>-Tout de suite. Tu penses à quoi ?</p><p>-Je pense que si le chat que je possède me rend plus agile et discret, on peut espérer que cet ours de cire que tu as trouvé rend plus fort.</p><p>-Bien vu !</p><p>Shamara se mordit les lèvres. Ils étaient un peu ridicules à s'attaquer aux fenêtres l'une après l'autre. La deuxième se brisa sans plus de résultats. Thorsan jurait cependant qu'il se sentait plus fort en portant l'ours, et il avait peut être raison. Cela expliquerait la force des coups de Niadin, qui avait surpris Shamara.</p><p>Enfin, Shamara finit de dénouer le tissage.</p><p>-Cessez vos bêtises, la voie est libre.</p><p>Les deux autres la regardèrent en clignant des yeux. Shamara haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Vous avez l'air d'oublier à qui vous avez affaire. Ce qu'une Aes Sedai a créé, une autre peut le défaire, si elle le voit.</p><p>-Tu n'as rien dit, geignit Kaguya.</p><p>-Il fallait me demander, sourit-elle de l'air le plus innocent qu'elle pouvait prendre.</p><p>Leurs deux têtes valaient tout l'or du monde. Shamara perdit cependant toute envie de rire quand elle plaça une globe de lumière au centre de la pièce. Le garde à ses côtés jura.</p><p>-Entrez le premier, demanda Thorsan. On risque de vouloir vous interroger sur ce que vous avez-vu, mais ne touchez à rien. Mieux vaut que ce soit Shamara Sedai qui s'en charge.</p><p>Les uns après les autres, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait soufflé à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Les tiroirs du bureau d'Elife étaient renversés sur le sol, comme une partie des livres de la bibliothèque. Les fauteuils et la table étaient renversés et portaient des traces de brûlures. Le tapis, lui, semblait avoir prit la foudre. Un motif d'éclair se dessinait désormais dessus. L'odeur dans la pièce était celle de l'orage.</p><p>Au centre de la pièce, reposait Elife. Elle était tombée en arrière et Shamara s'approcha pour l'observer, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'oublierait pas de longtemps cette vision. Au moins, les yeux d'Elife étaient fermés, mais ses longues tresses noires de Tarabonaise faisaient comme une couronne sombre autour de sa tête. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas morte paisiblement. Sa robe de velours gris était froissée et <span><span>tâchée de suie et de sang. Il y avait des traces rouges sur son menton et le haut de sa robe comme si elle avait craché du sang et sa robe et ses mains étaient brûlées par endroit, mais rien à première vu n'expliquait de quoi Elife était morte. Aucune blessure ne semblait mortelle. Son beau visage était figé sur une grimace de souffrance et une de ses mains crispée sur son châle parsemé de fleurs blanches, aux longues franges aux couleurs de l'Ajah Grise. Il était rare qu'une Aes Sedai porte son châle, en dehors de rares occasions. Shamara ne l'avait jamais vu sur les épaules d'Elife lors de leurs entrevues. Elle portait aussi son anneau. Ses vêtements étaient splendides et elle était parfaitement apprêtée, comme pour une cérémonie. </span></span></p><p>Shamara avait la désagréable impression qu'elle s'était préparée pour sa mort.</p><p>-La bibliothèque, nota Thorsan, détournant son attention d'Elife.</p><p>Se retournant, Shamara comprit pourquoi. La porte dans la bibliothèque était entrouverte. C'était le passage secret menant à la maison de l'autre côté du canal.</p><p>-J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus à se poser la question, déclara Kaguya. Cette planque là n'est plus sûre. Est-ce que ça pourrait être par là que les tueurs sont entrés ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils sont juste sortis par là ?</p><p>-Il faut en avoir le cœur net, décida Thorsan. Je vais voir. Kaguya, donne-moi ce ter'angreal qui permet de voir dans le noir. S'il y a encore du monde de l'autre côté, ils ne me verront pas venir. Kaguya n'était pas ravi de prêter ce ter'angreal à Thorsan, mais il s'exécuta. Shamara devrait lui dire que selon la loi de la Tour, tous les ter'angreals que trouvait une Soeur devaient être remis à l'Amyrlin. La plupart d'entre eux ne voyaient pas la lumière du jour plus d'une fois par siècle.</p><p>-Et moi ?, demanda Kaguya pendant que Thorsan commençait déjà à pénétrer dans le souterrain. Je fais quoi ?</p><p>-Tu fouille et tu cherche tous ce que les tueurs pourraient avoir raté. Et tu fais ton travail de lige.</p><p>Sous-entendu, protéger Shamara en cas de problème. Elle doutait cependant que le danger soit très grand pour le moment. Les coupables s'étaient probablement empressés de partir.</p><p>-Je m'occupe d'Elife, décréta-t-elle, et je vais dénouer ce deuxième mur d'air au cas où Tam chercherait à nous rejoindre.</p><p>Elle commença par cette tâche. Si elle attendait, elle craignait d'être trop fatiguée pour le faire sans risque. Pendant ce temps, Kaguya se mit à fourrager les tiroirs du bureau, remettant une partie des papiers à leur place. À son exclamation désappointée, Shamara comprit qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose. Sûrs d'être à l'abri de toute indiscrétion grâce à la bulle de silence et aux murs d'air, les tueurs avaient prit leur temps. S'ils cherchaient quelque chose, ils l'avaient trouvé. Kaguya reporta son attention sur la bibliothèque, remettant les livres à leur place après avoir pris note de leur contenu. Il travaillait silencieusement et méthodiquement. Shamara lui était reconnaissante de ne pas la troubler dans sa tâche. Aucun d'eux n'essaya de parler. La présence du garde était peut être souhaitable, mais elle n'invitait pas à la confidence.</p><p>Quand Shamara eut terminé de dénouer le deuxième mur d'air, elle se retourna vers le garde.</p><p>-Vous pouvez attendre dehors si vous le souhaitez maintenant, mais gardez la porte ouverte et prévenez si quelqu'un approche.</p><p>Le garde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il disparut promptement de l'autre côté, probablement soulagé de s'éloigner de ces affaires d'Aes Sedai. Cela arrangeait Shamara. Elle s'assit à côté d'Elife et sonda son corps à la recherche des blessures qui avaient du la tuer, puisque les brûlures n'étaient pas suffisantes. Elle finissait son travail quand Thorsan revint.</p><p>-La porte de la maison n'est plus fermée à clé. L'endroit n'est définitivement plus sûr. Et c'est par là que les tueurs sont venus et repartis.</p><p>-Tu en es certain ?</p><p>-Oui. Il y a des traces de pas dans la poussière, faisant l'aller et retour. Je dirais qu'il y avait trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme aux plus petits pieds. Il y a également une trace de main ensanglantée à la taille d'une femme et des traces de sang dans le souterrain. Elife ne les a pas laissés ressortir indemnes.</p><p>-Tant mieux, répondit férocement Shamara. C'est forcément Ombre, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>-Je n'ai jamais envisagé autre chose.</p><p>Shamara grimaça.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas hâte d'annoncer ça à Melisande.</p><p>-Personne n'aime apprendre la mort d'une amie, intervint Kaguya depuis l'autre côté de la pièce où il continuait de ranger les livres, mais on pourra au moins lui annoncer qu'on s'est occupé de la meurtrière. J'espère.</p><p>Melisande et Elife avaient été plus que des amies, mais des amies d'oreillers et, d'après Melisande, leur liaison avait duré au-delà de leurs années de Novices et d'Acceptées. La nouvelle serait probablement dure à encaisser, surtout qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis presque quinze ans. Non, Shamara n'avait pas hâte d'être la porteuse de cette nouvelle.</p><p>-Oui, approuva Thorsan après un moment de silence. Ce qui m'inquiète particulièrement, c'est que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé mais je n'ai pas vu non plus de traces de crochetage ou de fracturation, et que les traces allaient directement vers la bibliothèque et son passage secret. Ils savaient où ils allaient, mais comment ?</p><p>-Et dans la rue, aucune indication ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Non. Mais cela remonte à plusieurs heures, et les passants n'étaient pas très nombreux quand je suis sortie. Ils ne me semblait pas qu'ils réalisaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave tout prêt. Enfin. Qu'avez-vous trouvé de votre côté ?</p><p>-Elife est morte de ses blessures, expliqua Shamara, mais pas celles qu'on voit sur son corps. Seule une autopsie, ou un sondage avec le Pouvoir Unique pouvait dévoiler la raison de sa mort. Je crois que si elle ne s'était pas battue, Ombre aurait pu faire croire qu'elle était morte dans son sommeil. Pour moi, cela ne fait pas de doute. C'est les blessures dans son ventre qui l'ont tué. C'est comme si ses entrailles avaient été déchiquetées de l'intérieur.</p><p>Kaguya porta instinctivement sa main sur son ventre.</p><p>-Caienne, dit-il. C'est ce qu'elle a tenté de me faire à Tar Valon. Vous croyez qu'elle est là elle aussi ?</p><p>Shamara pouvait sentir sa nausée à cette seule idée. Par le lien, elle essaya de lui faire sentir toute sa compassion et elle sentit Kaguya se rasséréner peu à peu.</p><p>-En fait, je suis soulagée que tu y ait pensé toi aussi. À moins, encore une fois, qu'Ombre et Caienne ne fassent qu'une seule et même personne. Thorsan ?</p><p>-Pour ta théorie, je ne sais pas. Nous savons qu'Ombre a été au Shayol Ghul. Elle pourrait être passée par Tar Valon et cela expliquerait que nous n'ayons pas prit plus de retard sur elle. Les dates concordent, je dois le reconnaître. Je préférerais que tu te te trompes, cependant.</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>-Parce que Melisande et Mehtar devaient détourner Caienne de notre piste justement pour l'empêcher de nous suivre et de rejoindre Ombre ici en Illian. Nous savons qu'Ombre est revenue depuis quelques temps, mais nous n'avons rien entendu de la part de Melisande et Mehtar. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Si Caienne n'est pas Ombre, on peut par contre espérer qu'elle soit arrivée il y a très peu de temps et qu'ils soient sur ses talons.</p><p>Le sang de Shamara se figea. Quand elle avait reconnu la méthode utilisée par Caienne, elle n'avait pas songé à ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire pour Melisande et Mehtar. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien, mais Thorsan n'avait pas tort, et sous-estimait peut être même la gravité de la situation. Qu'Ombre soit Caienne ou pas, la présence de cette dernière n'augurait rien de bon pour Melisande. Celle-ci avait-elle échoué ? Était-elle morte ?</p><p>-Nous avons un moyen pour entrer en communication avec Melisande, rappela-t-elle, même si ce sera nécessairement fort long. On peut l'utiliser et voir si elle nous réponds.</p><p>Le visage de Thorsan s'illumina. Il se faisait déjà du sang d'encre pour Melisande.</p><p>-Excellente idée. De quoi s'agissait-il déjà ?</p><p>-Il faut écrire à Ebou Dar, à destination de Lamerni Gestaya et le message lui sera transmis. Elle disait que c'est un pseudonyme qu'elle utilise parfois.</p><p>Kaguya manqua de s'étouffer derrière Shamara. Thorsan et elle se retournèrent à toute vitesse, à moitié morts d'inquiétude. Thorsan avait même déjà à moitié dégainé son épée.</p><p>-Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>-Rien, répondit-il tout en se mettant à fouiller frénétiquement les étagères de la bibliothèque. C'est juste que... Bon, j'ai fouillé le bureau et il ne reste rien d'intéressant. Ombre et Caienne se sont servies. Et les livres d'histoire et de géographie intéressait particulièrement les visiteurs d'Elife, parce qu'ils sont tous par terre alors que personne n'a touché un seul livre de loi. Je vois plus non plus de cartes, mais elle a tiré les cartes de la ville et de la région qu'elle nous a montré l'autre jour de ce coin là. Et tout à l'heure j'ai vu le titre d'un livre... Ah !</p><p>Triomphalement, il sortit d'une étagère un lourd volume relié de cuir brun.</p><p>-J'ai remarqué celui là parce que c'est le seul avec un signet, et parce qu'il parle de la côte des Tempêtes. <em>Plantes remarquables de la côte des Tempêtes</em>, c'est même son titre. Et comme on en a pas mal parlé ces derniers temps, ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Devinez quel est l'auteur ? Lamerni Gestaya !</p><p>Il déposa le livre sur le bureau.</p><p>-Le livre n'a pas été touché ?, demanda Thorsan en l'observant de loin.</p><p>-Pas beaucoup de poussière sur la tranche, mais Elife doit – devait – être du genre à vouloir un ménage imeccable. Par contre il n'a pas été mis à terre. Vous croyez que c'est Melisande qui l'a écrit ?</p><p>-Peut être, réfléchit Shamara, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait à la botanique. Son domaine, c'est plutôt les ter'angreals et l'Âge des Légendes.</p><p>Tout en parlant, elle ouvrit doucement le livre. Spontanément, il s'ouvrit là où était le signet. Ils comprirent immédiatement pourquoi. Trois lettres cachetées y étaient déposées. Shamara les éparpilla sur le bureau. La première était adressée à Salvien, la seconde à Shamara et la troisième à Melisande. Ils se regardèrent un moment, incertains. Shamara finit par saisir sa lettre et Thorsan en fit de même avec celle de Salvien.</p><p>-Je n'aime pas faire ça, murmura-t-il, mais si elle contient des réponses qui peuvent nous être utiles...</p><p>Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire en silence, Kaguya regardant par dessus son épaule. Shamara ouvrit alors la sienne et commença à lire.</p><p>
  <em> « Shamara. Je vous dois des explications, à toi et tes compagnons. Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que j'ai échoué à mener Caienne dans un piège. Je savais qu'elle viendrais et j'ai reçu des preuves en ce sens. Elle a toujours été rongée par la jalousie et j'ai le malheur d'avoir été préférée par Melisande. Je n'était pas si surprise que ça de sa trahison, après tout. Les signes étaient là depuis longtemps. Arrêtez Caienne avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts est ton devoir à présent, mais je t'en prie, fais également tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour sauver Salvien de lui-même. Il aura besoin de toute l'assistance nécessaire. Je l'ai laissé croire que ce piège, nous le tendrions ensemble. Il savait ce que je vous ai caché : Caienne, elle a toujours eu un double de la clé de ma bibliothèque, tout comme Melisande. Elle connaissait le passage et je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas à me rendre une petite visite. Salvien s'en voudra de n'avoir su me convaincre, mais si je dois mourir face à Caienne, ce sera sans risquer vos vies à tous les quatre. Et même une Grise comme moi a quelques atouts dans sa manche même face à une Verte doublée d'une Noire. Qui sait ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Si je ne survis pas, je vous souhaite bonne chance face à elle et à Ombre. Cherchez d'où vient l'argent. Il y en a trop qui circule dans cette affaire, entre Caemlyn et ici. Cherchez aussi où il va, et explorez toutes les pistes. Ces deux femmes, elles sont trop futées pour miser leur argent sur un seul cheval. Je crois que leurs plans ne sont pas encore prêts, sinon elles seraient passé à l'assaut plus tôt. Elles cherchent quelque chose, trouvez-le avant elles. Matin Stepaneos tentera de te convaincre de devenir sa nouvelle conseillère. Refuse. Cela ligoterais tes mains et tu as besoin d'être libre d'agir et de poursuivre ta chasse. Dis lui d'envoyer chercher une nouvelle conseillère à la Tour, en cachant les détails de ma mort. La nouvelle Amyrlin, elle décidera de ma successrice. La nouvelle m'est parvenue ce matin, il s'agit de Tamra Ospenya et Gitara Moroso est sa Gardienne. Gitara, elle est fiable. Fais lui savoir la vérité. Transmet mes autres lettres à Salvien et Melisande. Melisande, elle t'a choisi pour une raison. Elle est douée pour voir les talents des gens, moins pour voir leurs défauts, mais je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée sur toi. »</em>
</p><p>N'essayant même pas de cacher ses larmes, Shamara redressa la tête. Kaguya et Thorsan n'avaient pas l'air mieux. Ils échangèrent leurs lettres en silence. Celle que tenait maintenant Shamara en main était d'une écriture plus tremblottante. Elife avait eu du mal à l'écrire.</p><p>
  <em> « Salvien. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir pour ce que je viens de faire et je m'en veut aussi par avance. Je sais exactement ce que cela va te coûter si j'échoue. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras et que tu comprendras que je n'avais d'autre choix. Nous avons parlé du risque que Caienne vienne jusqu'ici, étant donné ce que Melisande, elle nous as appris. J'ai toujours respecté ta volonté et je n'ai jamais abusé du lien que tu as accepté entre nous deux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si j'ai raison, si Caienne, elle vient à ma rencontre, j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. Je connais sa force, mais cela fait longtemps que je me prépare à ce combat. Toutes ces années, j'ai caché même à toi ce que je savais sur elle. Je peux la battre, mais pas si elle peut t'utiliser contre moi. Sois raisonnable comme nous l'avons toujours été tous les deux. Aide Shamara si tu crois que c'est ton devoir et rentre à la Tour. J'espère que l'une ou l'autre de mes sœurs te sauvera de toi même. Si tu ne leur fait pas confiance, rejoint Melisande. Elle pourra sans doute t'aider, si ma mort aura suffit à ce qu'elle oublie ce que je lui ai fait pour la sauver. Pardonne-moi, mon Gaidin, et ne te fais pas tuer pour me venger. »</em>
</p><p>Shamara déglutit pour faire partir la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Elle comprenait tout maintenant. Elife savait que Caienne était là et elle avait fait partir Salvien à dessein, pour ne pas risquer sa vie. Elle avait même suggéré deux ou trois fois l'idée avant de la mettre en action. La bulle de silence, les murs d'airs, tout cela était un piège destiné à Caienne. Elife savait par où la traîtresse viendrait et elle avait décidé que si il y avait une victime, ce ne serait qu'elle. Shamara et ses amis avaient été bien manipulés dans cette histoire, tout comme le pauvre Salvien Honek.</p><p>Elife était bien une Sœur Grise.</p><p>Vicieusement, Shamara espéra que Caienne ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Entre elle et Ombre, Shamara avait du mal à dire qui elle espérait le plus voir mourir.</p><p>-Faut-il ouvrir la lettre à Melisande ?, réussit-elle à demander d'une voix tremblante.</p><p>-Non, décréta Thorsan. Je la lui remettrai en main propre.</p><p>La lettre disparut promptement dans une de ses poches. Ils restèrent en suite un moment à se recueillir au-dessus du corps de l'Aes Sedai. Finalement, Shamara trouva la force de s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Elife. Elle desserra la main qui tenait le châle et récupéra celui-ci, puis l'anneau. Un jour, elle les ramènerait elle même à la Tour pour les rendre à l'Ajah Grise. Même si Caienne et ses complices étaient mortes, Shamara ne pourrait peut être pas tout révéler de ce qui s'était passé, pour se protéger d'autres Sœurs Noires, mais elle leur dirait au moins que Caienne était morte bravement.</p><p>-Que fait-on maintenant ?, demanda Kaguya. On avait parlé d'aller à l'espèce de sauterie de Jeordwyn Seranis, non ?</p><p>-Oui, on avait dit ça, répondit Thorsan. Mais aucun de nous n'est en état d'y aller sans attirer d'énormes soupçons. Regarde-nous.</p><p>Il y avait un grand miroir dans l'appartement d'Elife. Shamara y jeta un coup d’œil et grimaça. Il y avait de la terre sur ses cheveux et de la boue jusqu'à sa ceinture. Toute sa manche gauche avait été arrachée pour faire un bandage de fortune sur la blessure que lui avait infligé Niadin. Une robe de plus qu'elle pouvait jeter. Heureusement qu'elle en avait encore de réserves. Kaguya et Thorsan n'était pas dans un meilleur état, le second en particulier, qui boitait presque un peu. Kaguya s'en était mieux tiré, même si Shamara pouvait sentir toutes ses blessures dont la douleur s'ajoutait aux siennes.</p><p>-Il faut y renoncer, reconnut-elle, et nous reposer. Je vais encore vous soigner et demain, nous devrions être d'attaque pour poursuivre notre mission.</p><p>Comme s'il s'était donné, le mot, Tam frappa à ce moment là à la porte. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le corps d'Elife et il grimaça.</p><p>-Hular m'a raconté ce que vous avez découvert. Quelle tristesse.</p><p>-Elle a tenté de lutter, expliqua Shamara, mais les coupables se sont enfuis.</p><p>-Je vois. Et je suis désolé, je vois bien que vous êtes fatigués, mais le roi demande à vous voir immédiatement. Il n'est pas de bonne humeur, je le crains.</p><p>Kaguya se redressa aussitôt et mis la main sur la garde de son épée.</p><p>-On ne peut pas faire attendre un roi, déclara-t-il avec emphrase.</p><p>-Mouais, renifla Thorsan. Mieux vaut que tu nous laisse parler, Shamara et moi. Tu nous as déjà mis Far Madding sur le dos, nous n'avons pas besoin de rejouer la même scène.</p><p>Kaguya se dégonfla aussitôt. Shamara lui offrit un petit sourire de commisération, mais Thorsan n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus.</p><p>-Parler avec le roi est une bonne idée, de toute manière. Mais que faire au sujet d'Elife ?</p><p>-Je vais demander que son corps soit conduit auprès de celui de Salvien Gaidin, promit Tam. Il y aura probablement une cérémonie pour leur rendre hommage. Je suis désolée pour votre perte, Shamara Sedai.</p><p>-Merci. Je la connaissais peu et je crains de ne pas avoir réalisé assez tôt à quel point c'était une femme formidable, à sa manière. J'aurais eu encore beaucoup à apprendre d'elle. Mais conduisez-nous au roi. On ne le fait pas attendre, j'imagine.</p><p>-Les gens évitent, en général.</p><p>Shamara soupira et quitta la pièce après une dernière salutation silencieuse à Elife. Il était temps maintenant de se préparer mentalement à la rencontre avec Mattin Stepaneos. Shamara n'oubliait pas l'avertissement d'Elife, et lui en était reconnaissante. Si le roi lui proposait de devenir sa conseillère, au moins elle ne serait pas surprise. Elle avait maintenant quelques minutes pour trouver les bons arguments pour refuser ce cadeau empoisonné. Oui, elle aurait eu encore beaucoup à apprendre d'elle, un certain tissage notamment, mais c'était trop tard pour ça. Elle pouvait encore la venger, et c'était l'essentiel.</p><p>-C'est la première fois que je rencontre un roi, souffla Kaguya à Thorsan, derrière elle. Et toi ?</p><p>-J'ai vu le roi d'Amadicia une fois ou deux, de loin. Mais je crains que ce ne soit qu'un pantin aux ordres de Pedron Niall. Par contre, tu as rencontré une femme qui deviendra peut être reine. Tu t'en sortira bien.</p><p>Morgase Trakand. Shamara se demandait souvent comment évoluait la situation dans son pays natal. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir en proie à une guerre civile, mais ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de la situation depuis leur arrivée en Illian.</p><p>-Au cas où, je peux récupérer l'étoile d'argent ?, demanda Kaguya. Sait-on jamais, ça peut être utile même chez un roi.</p><p>-Bien sûr. Tu reste notre meilleur éclaireur. Mais je garde l'ours de cire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il pourrait être utile.</p><p>Shamara avait envie de gémir quand elle constatait la liste de tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Comprendre les ter'angreals découverts dans le marais figurait en bonne place. Ils avaient été un atout précieux pour Niadin. Ils le seraient aussi pour eux. Mais d'abord, le roi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Une entrevue royale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La lettre à Melisande pesait lourdement dans la poche de Thorsan, tout comme l'anneau de son lige. Étonnant comme il se retrouvait porteur de temps d'objets destinés ou ayant appartenu à l'un ou l'autre. Il pouvait ajouter à la liste son épée et même, en quelque sorte, le livre de Melisande sur les Enfants qui l'attendait au fond d'un paquetage. Au cas-où, il avait également ramassé celui qu'elle avait écrit sous un pseudonyme.</p><p>Il y songerait plus tard. Tam les avait conduit jusqu'à ce qui était de toute évidence le bureau du roi plutôt que la salle du trône. Quatre Compagnons se tenaient à l'entrée et ouvrirent immédiatement à leur approche. Deux autres se tenaient à l'intérieur.</p><p>Ils eurent alors leur premier aperçu de Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar, le roi d'Illian. C'était un homme de trente cinq ans environ, qui portait un collier de barbe noire lustrée sous un début de calvitie précoce. Malgré son pourpoint de soie violet, il avait davantage l'air d'un guerrier que d'un homme de cour avec sa musculature et son nez cassé.</p><p>Derrière son bureau, on pouvait distinguer la forme massive du Palais des Neufs où quelques lumières brillaient encore. Le bureau lui même était couvert de papiers en désordres. Sur chaque mur était tendue une carte du pays ou du monde. Mattin Stepaneos était justement en train de contempler une carte d'Illian de près quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Un Compagnon chauve au visage basané, qui portait un nœud de plus que Tam à son épaule parlait avec lui. Si Tam était le second capitaine des Cent Compagnons, cet homme là devait être le premier. Le bras de cet homme était bandé de frais.</p><p>C'est lui qui remarqua le premier leur entrée et la signala au roi. Celui-ci redressa la tête et plaça ses mains derrières son dos.</p><p>-Vous voilà. <span><span>Al'Thor m'a annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles. Rassurez-moi, vous n'en avez pas d'autres ?</span></span></p><p>Kaguya se tut sagement et Thorsan laissa Shamara s'avancer pour répondre.</p><p>-J'imagine que Tam vous a aussi dit qu'Elife Sedai était morte, votre Majesté ?</p><p>-Oui. C'est vrai ?</p><p>-Je le crains. Nous avons trouvé son corps. Elle a résisté vaillamment, mais elle a fini par tomber. Nous connaissons ses assassins cependant.</p><p>-Cette Ombre dont me parle al'Thor depuis cinq jours ?</p><p>Cinq jours seulement qu'ils étaient en Illian. Thorsan avait l'impression que cela faisait six mois tant ces derniers jours avaient été occupés.</p><p>-Oui, répondit simplement Shamara. Heureusement, nous avons des pistes pour la retrouver, elle et ses complices.</p><p>Elle ne mentionna pas Caienne. Thorsan pouvait le comprendre. Il n'aimait pas à penser que des hommes comme Moren Tulas polluaient les rangs des Enfants de la Lumière par leur présence. Il fit un rapide calcul. Cela faisait huit jours que Lomar les avait quitté pour rejoindre Amador. Vu ses blessures, il était peu probable qu'il soit déjà arrivé, s'il était encore en vie. Thorsan se demandait comment serait reçue sa lettre par Pedron Niall.</p><p>Mais c'était une situation sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas influer à présent, contrairement à la situation actuelle. Thorsan se reprit et écouta Shamara résumer ce qu'ils avaient appris à Zema et chez Elife, la présence d'armes dans les différentes planques qu'ils avaient démantelé, l'intérêt d'Ombre pour la côte des Tempêtes, le lien qu'ils entrevoyaient avec le bateau du Peuple de la Mer toujours à quai et la menace encore bien vague que constituait Baidnabir.</p><p>-Nous comptons bien continuer à enquêter sur toutes ces pistes dès demain matin, promit-elle en conclusion.</p><p>-J'espère bien !, s'échauffa Mattin. Entre Tear <span><span>qui m'envoie des lettres de menace, des Blanc Manteaux qui ravagent le nord de mon pays, des Amis du Ténébreux, des Trollocs, ma conseillère Aes Sedai assassinée et, combien de complots, Parasten ? </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Il se tourna vers le capitaine qui haussa les épaules.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -J'ai perdu le compte. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Moi aussi !, reprit le roi dont la colère montait en flèche. Trop d'attaques venant de tous les côtés. S'ils voulaient déséquilibrer l'Illian, c'est réussi ! Cela ne plaira pas aux va-t-en-guerre comme Oleanos, mais je vais devoir retenter de convaincre Tear d'accepter des pourparlers de paix. Je ne peux pas me battre sur la frontière pendant que des Blanc Manteaux et des Amis du Ténébreux font ce qu'ils veulent dans mon dos. Si Tear refuse encore...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Nous étions fort occupés avant d'arriver en Illian, votre Majesté, intervint Thorsan, et nous n'avons entendu que des rumeurs. Qui a commencé le conflit, exactement ?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Tear, répondit Mattin sans aucune surprise. Nous avons reçu des accusation de vol dans la Pierre. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> La Pierre de Tear. L'une des plus grandes forteresses militaires du monde. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'en emparer. Les prophéties du Dragon disaient que seul le Dragon y parviendrait, mais seulement après avoir saisi l’Épée qui n'est pas une Épée que les seigneurs de Tear tenaient à l'intérieur. Une contradiction que Thorsan espérait ne jamais voir résolue. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Les Trollocs et les Amis du Ténébreux, c'est dans nos cordes, déclara Shamara pour tenter de l'apaiser. Vous pouvez nous laisser cette tâche et vous concentrer sur le reste. Nous affinerons nos plans à ce sujet dès demain. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -J'espère bien, souffla le roi en s'effondrant sur son siège avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard. Elife m'a visiblement caché l'étendue du problème et je suis maintenant dépourvu de conseillère. Shamara Sedai, le poste vous conviendrait-il ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et je ne peux pas attendre des mois que la Tour choisisse quelqu'un. Tear n'aime pas les Aes Sedai, c'est bien connu, mais les Hauts Seigneurs de Tear respectent leurs compétences. Une ambassade conduite par Shamara Sedai aurait peut être plus de succès qu'une autre. Sans compter que je détesterai devoir confier la mission à l'un des Neufs. C'est vraiment le pire moment pour rester sans conseillère, et au moins, je vous connais un peu et je sais que vous avez sa recommandation. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec Elife mais...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Il s'interrompit soudain. Thorsan pouvait deviner ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il avait failli dire que la Tour préférerait quelqu'un qui défende ses propres intérêts devant ceux de l'Illian. Shamara fit mine de ne pas remarquer ce qui venait de se passer et continua d'une voix égale. Elle s'améliorait en diplomatie, comme Kaguya progressait à l'épée. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Je suis flattée, votre Majesté, reconnut Shamara, mais je ne peux aller contre les ordres de l'Amyrlin. Je risque de devoir rentrer à la Tour sitôt que nous en aurons terminé ici pour lui faire mon rapport, et vous seriez à nouveau dépourvu de soutien. D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de trouver une Aes Sedai plus diplomate que moi pour cette tâche. Je crains que la diplomatie ne soit pas mon fort et mon tempérament se manifesterait au pire moment. Elife était une Sœur Grise et une des meilleures représentantes de cette Ajah. J'ai choisi l'Ajah Combattante pour ma part. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Dommage, grimaça le roi sans trop insister. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'une Conseillère à mes côtés.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Connaissant la Tour, elle répondra à votre problème dès qu'elle sera informée de la mort d'Elife, intervint Thorsan. Mais nous pouvons vous aider aussi en ce qui concerne les Enfants de la Lumière. J'ai appris que quelques uns d'entre eux se sont échappés de prison il y a peu.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Exactement. Et d'autres pullulent au nord du pays. Mes soldats ont exterminé une petite troupe de vingt hommes environ il y a trois jours. C'est trop près de la capitale, beaucoup trop près. Si je ne m'abuse, Elife m'a rapporté que vous en aviez croisé quelques uns avant d'arriver en ville ? </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Tout à fait. Nous en avons affronté dans les ruines du village de Maleka. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Le nom me dit quelque chose.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -À raison, sans doute. Ce village a déjà été détruit durant la guerre avec les Enfants. Les Enfants de la Lumière que nous y avons croisé en avaient fait leur quartier général. De ce que nous avons appris, ils souhaitent prendre leur revanche sur l'Illian. Nous avons limité leurs moyens d'action en abattant un de leurs chefs, Moren Tulas, et quelques uns de ses hommes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, reconnut le roi d'une voix un peu apaisée. Savez-vous qui sont leurs autres chefs ?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Le seigneur capitaine Goras Eynem, le sous-lieutenant Colar Baerno et l'inquisiteur Les Amaren ont été mentionnés. J'estime qu'il doit y avoir environ deux ou trois cent hommes en Illian à l'heure qui est. Moins, si vos armées ont commencé à s'attaquer au problème. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> C'était son tour d’omettre quelques détails. Il s'était juré de ne plus mentir, mais mentionner qu'il était encore un Enfant de la Lumière il y a huit jours et qu'il s'était battu pour libérer un de ses frères aurait été contre-productif, tout comme une mention du frère de Shamara. Ils voulaient que Mattin leur fasse confiance. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>-Deux à trois cents ! C'est plus que je ne l'espérais, bien plus. Et j'imagine qu'ils se sont alliés avec un de mes ennemis ici en ville. Seranis, Oleanos ou den Calos. L'un des trois, les trois peut être doit travailler avec Tear. Voilà une piste à explorer, Aes Sedai. Si j'en avais les preuves...</p><p>-Nous soupçonnons l'un de ces trois hommes d'être Baidnabir, l'allié mystérieux d'Ombre, reprit Shamara, mais il est encore difficile de savoir lequel est coupable. Donnez-nous encore un peu de temps. Ce que nous avons trouvé à Zema tend à confirmer vos soupçons et quelque chose me dit que le Peuple de la Mer pourra apporter un éclairage là-dessus. Nous sommes encore en train de tourner en rond, mais il ne nous manque plus grand chose pour percer à jour le mystère.</p><p>-C'est comme un puzzle de forgeron, intervint Kaguya. Au début, on a juste l'impression de voir quelque chose de tout emmêlé, mais à la fin, on finit toujours par trouver le moyen de le résoudre.</p><p>-J'aime assez la comparaison, sourit le roi.</p><p>-Avez-vous jamais entendu ce nom de Baidnabir ?, demanda Shamara.</p><p>-Jamais. Parasten ?</p><p>-Jamais non plus, je le regrette.</p><p>Il semblait sincère, mais Thorsan se mit à étudier soigneusement ses réactions. On n'était jamais trop prudent.</p><p>-À mon avis, l'auberge des Amis du Ténébreux doit contenir un certain nombre de réponses, reprit-il. Avec le bateau du Peuple de la Mer, ce sera une de nos premières visites. D'ailleurs, ils vont finir par soupçonner quelque chose avec la surveillance qu'il y a autour. Et il faut voir si on peut récupérer le reste de la cargaison de Zema.</p><p>Parasten fit un pas en avant.</p><p>-De ce côté là, c'est moi qui ait du nouveau à vous rapporter. Pendant al'Thor et vous étiez en mission à Zema, j'ai établi un blocus sur les canaux de la ville. <span><span>Chaque barge qui rentre est fouillée, chaque bateleur interrogé. Nous avons déjà récupéré une partie du chargement. Les bateleurs prétendent ne rien savoir mais ils finiront par parler.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Si on leur en laisse le temps, grimaça Tam. On a vu ces derniers jours ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont envie de devenir bavards.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire pour répondre à ce problème. On les surveille attentivement mais... Par ailleurs nous avons saisi il y a une heure cet aubergiste. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à fuir. Ne pas voir arriver les cargaisons promises a du le faire paniquer. Les rats quittent le navire. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Thorsan s'offrit un petit sourire satisfait.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Tant mieux. Cela fait moins d'hommes pour obéir aux ordres d'Ombre. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Exactement. On va passer la nuit à interroger ces gaillards en espérant prendre de cours toute tentative de meurtre.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Soyez attentifs à toute menace, lui enjoignit Shamara. Les rêves sont dangereux en ce moment en Illian, et rien ne dit que Ombre n'utilise pas aussi des Hommes Gris.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Ce sont les risques du métier. Mes hommes sont prévenus, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment armés pour répondre à ce problème. Si al'Thor ne me jurait pas sur sa vie qu'il a vu des Trollocs et des Chiens des Ténèbres, je ne sais même pas si j'y croirais tout à fait. Venant de tout autre homme que lui, je dirais que ce sont des sornettes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Tu n'aurais pas aimé les rencontrer, crois-moi, intervint Tam. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas convaincre en une nuit les hommes que des Engeances rôdent dans l'ombre, mais on peut leur faire comprendre l'intérêt d'une saine paranoïa. Mais je suis d'accord sinon. La loyauté ne doit pas être sur-développée chez les Amis du Ténébreux. Ceux qui l'oseront s'enfuiront, les autres essayeront de se faire tout petits. Ombre elle même va devoir se faire discrète. Imaginez ! Vous êtes là depuis cinq jours et vous avez démantelé deux de ses planques et confisqué une bonne partie des armes et de l'or qu'ils avaient amassé. Un sacré revers ! </span>
  </span>
</p><p>Thorsan lui sourit largement.</p><p>-C'est vrai que nous avons plus que gêné leurs plans, et cela me fait grand plaisir. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas assez.</p><p>-Tout à fait, ajouta Shamara. Il faut les arrêter définitivement avant de se réjouir. Anéantir le réseau ne sert pas à grand chose si Ombre peut le reconstruire à partir de rien en quelques années.</p><p>-Que<span><span> n'êtes vous arrivés quelques jours ou semaines plus tôt !, soupira Mattin. Peut être aurions nous réussi à cueillir les chefs au vol.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Nous n'avons peut être pas eu les chefs, mais ceux que nous avons capturé finiront bien par parler, répéta Parasten. Ils ne peuvent pas tous avoir peur d'elle.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Mais il faudra du temps pour les convaincre de parler et on sait ce que cette Ombre fait à ceux qui pensent à la trahir, et à ceux qui la gênent tout simplement, soupira Thorsan. Essayez de les convaincre qu'il est urgent pour eux de se mettre à table. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>-Questionnez-les surtout sur Baidnabir, insista Shamara.</p><p>-Et sur den Calos, Oleanos et Seranis, ajouta le roi. Je veux qu'un lien apparaisse. De préférence avant demain. Le Conseil se réunit pour parler de la guerre et je dois m'y exprimer. Pouvoir dénoncer leur traîtrise servirait bien mes intérêts, et ceux d'Illian. Le Conseil estime que ce n'est pas au roi de prendre la tête des armées, alors que cela m'a très bien réussit pendant la guerre des Blanc-Manteaux. Si je ne joue pas bien mon jeu, soit Oleanos gardera ce poste, soit Seranis le remplacera. Aucune de ces deux options ne me convient. Quand à den Calos...</p><p>-Nous avons une autre piste, rappela Tam en interrompant ce qui promettait d'être un long discours, ou plutôt une récrimination. Avant d'aller chercher Shamara Sedai et ses compagnons, j'ai questionné l'intendante sur les noms de la liste que vous avez trouvé dans le marais. Il semblerait que Lilnia Kaleren soit <span><span>la couturière préférée de nombreuses dames de la noblesse illianaise. Était plutôt. Elle est morte il y a trois jours. De maladie, semble-t-il, mais je ne jurerais plus de rien.</span></span></p><p>-Il faudrait se renseigner sur ses rêves, en effet, approuva Thorsan. Les autres ?</p><p>-<span><span>Aolis Laiano est morte aussi, il y deux semaines. C'était une vielle dame qui vivait dans un petit manoir à deux pas du palais. Elle se serait mal remise d'une chute. Quand à Teren Barn, le nom me disait vaguement quelque chose et il semblerait qu'il soit secrétaire au Palais des Neufs. Personne n'a entendu parler de mort récente de ce côté là. Les autres noms, il faudra quelques heures ou quelques jours pour les identifier. J'ai mis des gens sur cette piste. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Bonne idée. Si maître Barn est encore en vie, nous irons le voir au plus vite. J'ai du mal à voir qui pourrait vouloir tuer ces deux femmes, mais un secrétaire au Palais doit assurément savoir des choses.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Faites attention en l'interrogeant en tout cas, intervint le roi. Dès que je m'approche des affaires des Neufs, ils crient à l'ingérence, alors qu'ils mangent dans la main d'un homme comme Seranis. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Il commença à fouiller dans les papiers sur son bureau, donnant visiblement toute apparence que l'entrevue était terminée. Thorsan se mordit les lèvres. Il pouvait apprécier l'allure militaire du roi, mais il n'était pas sûr de le trouver fort sympathique. À dire vrai, il avait été plus impressionné par la jeune Morgase, qui, à 15 ans, avait bien plus l'allure d'une grande dirigeante que Mattin Stepaneos. Cet homme donnait l'impression de se laisser trop vite déborder par ses problème et de se laisser aveugler par ses vieilles rancœurs. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Une dernière chose, votre Majesté, fit-il remarquer alors que Tam se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. De combien d'hommes pouvons nous encore disposer dans les prochains jours ? Vos Compagnons nous ont été une aide formidable ces derniers jours. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Les Compagnons sont la meilleure troupe de tout le continent, sourit Mattin. Je vais avoir besoin d'eux pourtant. Je compte rejoindre le front rapidement pour mettre fin à cette guerre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Combien d'hommes restent-il après votre expédition, Tam ?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Six, votre Majesté. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Alors Tam et ces six hommes sont toujours à votre disposition. Faites-en bon usage.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Ils étaient congédiés. Shamara hocha de la tête et suivit Tam en essayant de donner, avec un certain succès, l'impression que c'était elle qui mettait fin à l'entretien. La porte se referma juste derrière eux. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Tam soupira de soulagement.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, constata-t-il. Le caractère du roi ne s'efface que devant celui de Seran Oleanos. Voilà deux hommes que je n'aime pas voir dans la même pièce. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Je peux comprendre pourquoi, ricana Kaguya. Ça doit faire des étincelles. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Shamara lui offrit un sourire indulgent et Thorsan se surprit à faire de même. Leur ami s'était remarquablement bien maîtrisé pendant toute la discussion. Il fallait croire que le caractère du roi l'avait intimidé. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Dormez-vous au palais alors ?, demanda Tam. Sinon je dois pouvoir vous proposer des auberges que je pense dignes de confiance.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Le palais, c'est très bien, répondit Thorsan. Nous serons plus vite opérationnels demain. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Parfait. Je vous ai fait préparer des appartements, il ne reste qu'à aller voir l'intendante pour l'obtenir, puis je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai pas vu ma femme depuis deux jours tant nous avons été occupé. La pauvre Kari doit se faire un sang d'encre. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>-Profitez-bien de votre soirée alors, sourit Shamara.</p><p>-Je risque de surtout dormir, confessa Tam, mais je dois parler avec Kari. La situation devient de plus en plus préoccupante. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour elle d'aller visiter sa famille en Andor. Là bas, il y a seulement une guerre civile.</p><p>-Des nouvelles de la guerre ?</p><p>-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y intéresser, mais si j'entends quelque chose, vous serez la première à en être informée, Shamara Sedai. J'imagine que vous avez de la famille en Andor ?</p><p>Il s'interrompit, probablement en se rappelant qui ils avaient tué exactement à Zema. Shamara réussit quand même à sourire.</p><p>-Plus vraiment non. Et maintenant, j'aimerais bien voir nos chambres avant de m'effondrer.</p><p> </p><p>L'intendante avait du réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'héberger une Aes Sedai, car les appartements qu'on leur fournit étaient grands et très agréables, un vaste salon sur lequel s'ouvraient trois chambres en enfilade, et une dernière pièce où trois bains fumaient agréablement. Sur une table basse, une collation froide leur avait été servie.</p><p>Le bain fut décrété la priorité absolue par tout le monde, du moins une fois que Shamara ait à nouveau soigné leurs blessures. Thorsan fit mine d'ignorer les regards que se lançaient Kaguya et Shamara et ne ressortit qu'une fois que l'eau fut bien refroidie, surtout dégoûté par la couleur brune qu'elle avait pris. Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement et ils s'attablèrent face à la collation.</p><p>-Par quoi commençons-nous demain ?, finit par demander Thorsan une fois qu'il eut bien comblé le trou dans son estomac. Je crains pour ma part d'avoir besoin de passer chez l'armurier. La lame que je porte résiste peut être à tout, mais mon armure est loin de faire de même.</p><p>-Ça me ferait pas de mal à moi aussi, soupira Kaguya. On dirait que le cuir a été rongée par une mite géante.</p><p>-L'armurier donc, décréta Shamara, et c'est la Tour qui finance. Mieux vaut commencer par ça que de le regretter au pire moment.</p><p>-Merci, approuva Thorsan. Et maintenant, faisons le point à nouveau. Que savons-nous ?</p><p>-Que Sokino est une garce, commença Shamara.</p><p>-Ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, s'amusa Thorsan. Mais en mettant les affaires de Kaguya de côté ?</p><p>-Alors nous savons que Ombre, ou au moins un de ses complices, s'intéresse à la côte des Tempêtes et aux Atha'an Miere et qu'ils en ont interrogé à ce sujet. Je n'ai plus la formule exact en tête, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour relire ces lettres. Je le ferais demain matin. J'en ai encore une à déchiffrer d'ailleurs. Bref. Il nous faut vraiment aller voir ce bateau au port, mais je ne sais pas à quel point nous obtiendront des réponses.</p><p>-Pourquoi ?, demanda Kaguya.</p><p>-Que sait-tu du Peuple de la Mer ?</p><p>-Ce sont les meilleurs marins du monde, leurs bateaux sont plus rapides que tous les autres, ils vivent dans des îles lointaines... C'est tout, je crois.</p><p>-Ce n'est déjà pas mal, pour un peuple qui raconte très peu de choses sur lui. Seuls les Aiels sont moins bavards. Les vaisseaux du Peuple de la Mer acceptent de transporter toutes les marchandises et même des fois des passagers, mais jamais des Aes Sedai, quel que soit le prix proposé. Sauf que les Atha'an Miere ne parlent pas de prix, mais de cadeaux. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on me laisse monter à bord.</p><p>-Il nous faudra essayer malgré tout. Très bien. Cette même personne qui a parlé ou interrogé des Atha'an Miere veut entrer en contact avec Amaren. Il ne peut s'agit que de Les Amaren, l'inquisiteur. Ombre semble ici n'être qu'un intermédiaire entre eux.</p><p>-Si je me souviens bien, c'est aussi cette personne qui finance Ombre, intervint Kaguya. Vous savez, je crois que nous tenons notre Baidnabir.</p><p>-Ou nous le tiendrions, si nous savions qui se cache derrière ce pseudonyme, mais c'est une bonne piste. Je ne me vois par contre pas parcourir les plaines de Maredo en espérant tomber sur Amaren et ses hommes. Autre chose ?</p><p>-Ombre et son correspondant s'intéressent à la Côte des Tempêtes. Pourquoi ? Rappelez-vous la carte trouvée à l'entrepôt. Ils cherchent quelque chose, et Ombre a envoyé un certain Ganos par là-bas. Il faudrait regarder de ce côté-là aussi. L'argent peut aussi faire une piste à suivre. C'est ce que recommandait Elife. Mais je ne me vois pas éplucher des comptes bancaires pendant des jours.</p><p>-Les hommes du roi peuvent peut être s'en charger. La suite.</p><p>-Quelqu'un veut obtenir des voix au Conseil, rappela Kaguya, notamment celle de Volis Derasin, qui employait Rami pour surveiller sa femme qui couche avec Seran Oleanos. Discutons avec lui. Rami ou Sokino pourront peut être nous renseigner à ce propos.</p><p>-Bien vu, répondit Thorsan pour couper court à une diatribe de Shamara. Nous nous ferons indiquer sa maison demain matin. J'aimerais de mon côté assez commencer par visiter cette auberge qui sert de lieu de recrutement et de transit à Ombre.</p><p>-L'aubergiste a été arrêté.</p><p>-Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reste pas des indices. Au pire, ce ne sera qu'un petit détour. Au mieux, nous confirmons ou infirmons des théories.</p><p>-D'accord. Il faut aussi continuer à enquêter sur Oleanos, Serasin et den Calos, ne fut-ce que pour satisfaire le roi. Je ne crois pas forcément à un lien avec Tear, et nous n'avons certainement pas le temps d'aller là-bas explorer cette piste. Dommage que nous n'ayons pu rencontrer Serasin. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me faire mon opinion du bonhomme, comme nous l'avons fait avec Oleanos. D'ailleurs, qui croit que Oleanos est un traître après l'avoir rencontré l'autre jour ?</p><p>Ils réfléchirent tous un moment à ce sujet.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Thorsan, qui commençait à somnoler. Il ne m'a pas fait mauvaise impression,mais je me méfie des premières impressions en ce moment. Disons qu'on a rien de suffisant pour l'incriminer et qu'il serait temps de passer aux deux autres, quitte à revenir vers Oleanos ensuite. Kaguya ?</p><p>-Pas mieux.</p><p>-On met l'affaire entre parenthèse alors, conclut Shamara. J'aimerais aussi voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur Mehtar Tirado. On sait que Caienne l'a interrogé sur sa famille et que les Tirado auraient possédé un ter'angreal procurant un certain avantage militaire. On sait également qu'ils sont l'une des familles fondatrices de l'état actuel de Tear. Mehtar aurait donné à Caienne des réponses dont elle avait besoin, peut être sans le savoir. Mais le lien avec le reste...</p><p>Et il y avait la piste que leur avait donné Caienne en utilisant ce nom de Malva. Ne voulant pas reprendre une énième fois le débat de Caienne et Ombre, Thorsan soupira et se leva.</p><p>-Très bien. Je propose de nous coucher et de nous lever tôt demain. L'inspiration nous viendra peut être pendant la nuit et sinon il sera toujours temps de relire les lettres et de déchiffrer la dernière pour plus d'informations. Ensuite nous iront voir l'armurier, puis l'auberge, et enfin les Atha'an Miere en restant à l'affût de rumeurs sur Oleanos et consort. S'il nous reste du temps, nous tâcherons de visiter l'un ou l'autre de ces messieurs, et peut être même de parler à Derasin. Sur ce, bonne nuit.</p><p>-Excellente idée, approuva Shamara. Je vais de mon côté voler l'idée d'Elife et bloquer la porte par un mur d'air. Si quelqu'un veut nous surprendre, il devra passer par les fenêtres et nous sommes au quatrième étage.</p><p>Ils transvasèrent une partie de leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, laissant le reste dans le salon, notamment toutes leurs trouvailles du marais. Deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, Thorsan bloqua quand même sa porte d'une chaise. Sitôt couché, il commença à s'endormir, mais un grincement le réveilla presque aussitôt. Il saisit son épée qu'il avait placée contre le montant du lit, déjà dégainée, et tendit l'oreille.</p><p>-Tu dors ?, entendit-il Shamara demander d'un ton hésitant.</p><p>-Non, répondit Kaguya. J'avais du mal.</p><p>Il y eut un nouveau grincement de lattes, quelques rires, puis plus rien. Thorsan sourit. Shamara avait visiblement décidé que le lit de Kaguya était plus confortable que le sien. Il était temps. Thorsan relâcha son épée, replaça correctement sa couverture et s'endormit immédiatement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. L'ombre dans la nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était merveilleux que de s'endormir avec Shamara au creux de ses bras. Avec ça, Kaguya était certain qu'il allait passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Shamara s'endormit aussitôt, épuisée, au grand soulagement de Kaguya. Elle en avait tant fait en une journée, et alors qu'elle venait de se battre deux jours contre la pire des migraines. Elle avait rejeté des Chiens Noirs dans des murs de flammes, projeté des boules de feu sur des Trollocs et affronté sa mère, sans jamais montrer sa peur ou sa colère. Kaguya l'admirait plus que jamais. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais craignait trop de la réveiller. Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle dorme, alors son envie attendrait le matin. Kaguya se contenta d'enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.</p><p>Lui même allait avoir plus de mal à s'endormir, même s'il n'était pas peu fier de lui-même aussi. Ou peut être justement à cause de ça. Il avait affronté des Trollocs, et il avait vaincu. À lui tout seul, il en avait tué quatre. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel exploit, avant. Peut être même que maintenant, il rêverait moins de Trollocs et de flammes ravageant des villages. Ce serait un soulagement.</p><p>Malheureusement, penser aux Trollocs amenait forcément Kaguya à penser à Sokino et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ses paroles tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. À mi-mots, Thorsan l'avait félicité de ne pas avoir dit de bêtises pendant leur rencontre avec le roi, mais Kaguya n'avait aucun mérite. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la conversation à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Sokino. Que lui voulaient les Lames, à la fin ? Est-ce qu'il devait s'attendre à les voir surgir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus pour le pourchasser ? Maintenant qu'il savait que Sokino avait volé l'épée de Bashere, la solution simple semblait être de la dénoncer, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne suffirait pas. Que disait Luan pendant qu'elle le torturait déjà ? Ah, oui. « Où est l'objet que tu as volé ? Où est celui que tu as caché ? ». Ils n'allaient pas le lâcher de sitôt, c'était certain.</p><p>Et puis, même en dehors des Lames, il y avait ce qu'avait dit Sokino. Il se cachait des choses à lui même. Ça, c'était ce qui lui torturait le plus la cervelle. Il ne voyait pas ce dont elle pouvait vouloir parler. Il ne se cachait rien à lui même. Il avait oublié tout ce qui précédait l'attaque des Trollocs sur son village voilà tout. Ce n'était clairement pas la même chose. Mais si, par hasard, elle ne se trompait quoi, à quoi faisait-elle allusion alors ?</p><p>Ça, elle pouvait être contente, Sokino. Elle lui avait bien retourné la tête. En temps normal, Kaguya se serait tourné et retourné dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réveiller Shamara, il s'en serait trop voulu. Du coup, il resta immobile un long moment à regarder le plafond et finit par s'endormir tout à fait normalement.</p><p> </p><p>Il était à la lisière d'un village typiquement saldaean avec ses maisons peintes à la chaux, leurs toits pentus d'ardoise, ses petits jardins d'herbe sous les fenêtres. Au-delà du village, il pouvait distinguer des champs pas encore ensemencés et au-delà, les hauts sommets des Montagnes du Destin. Un vent froid montait du sud, apportant à ses narines des odeurs familières qu'il croyait avoir oublié. Kaguya sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'être parti, d'avoir rencontré Shamara et Thorsan, de ne plus vivre sous la menace des Trollocs, mais... c'était quand même son pays.</p><p>Il parcourut lentement le village et s'assit sur un banc devant l'auberge. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à apprécier le vent sur sa nuque. C'était presque agréable, ce vent froid, pas comme les vents qui descendaient du nord avec toute la pestilence de la Flétrissure.</p><p>Du bruit à l'intérieur de l'auberge lui fit tendre l'oreille. On discutait, juste de l'autre côté du mur, mais on faisait des murs épais en Saldaea, à la fois pour résister aux attaques de Trollocs et aux froid terrible de l'hiver. Kaguya ne réussit à saisir que les bribes d'une conversation.</p><p>-Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours, disait une voix d'homme. Peut être...</p><p>-Il faudra bien que quelqu'un le prenne, dit un autre un peu plus tard. Je crois...</p><p>Impossible d'entendre le reste. Curieux, Kaguya se leva et rentra à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Celle-ci était quasiment vide. À la table la plus proche, il y avait quatre personnes assises. Il n'y avait ni aubergiste, ni personnel, et aucun bruit ne provenait de la cuisine. Kaguya observa les silhouettes de plus près. Toutes portaient des vêtements simples et des capuches brunes, comme en portaient parfois les paysans lorsqu'il pleuvait. Mais c'était étrange. Personne ne cachait son visage dans les Terres Frontalières. C'était la loi, pour qu'un Myrddraal ne puisse pas s'infiltrer parmi les hommes. Kaguya s'approcha, précautionneusement, aucune des quatre personnes ne bougea. Elles restaient immobiles comme des statues, et tout aussi silencieuses. Il y avait quelque chose au milieu de la table, une sorte de paquet enrobé dans du tissu. Kaguya se pencha pour le prendre, mais ne sait qu'une pomme. Surpris, il la croqua et referma sa bouche sur du vide. Les silhouettes disparurent à leur tour. Kaguya resta debout un moment, mais ni les silhouettes, ni le paquet ne réapparurent. Il se tourna vers la porte. Bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fermée.</p><p>-Sokino ?, demanda-t-il à tout hasard. Dunak ? Lydine ?</p><p>Dehors, un rire d'enfant lui répondit. Kaguya ouvrit la porte sur une rue de Maradon. Surprit, il s'avança dans la rue et la porte de l'auberge se referma derrière lui, sauf que maintenant, c'était la porte de fer ouvragé d'une maison cossue. Un regard aux alentours lui confirma que c'était bien Maradon, ses rues sombres et boueuses, ses murs épais de forteresse.</p><p>Quelqu'un siffla sur sa gauche. Kaguya se retourna et vit une main d'enfant qui lui faisait signe de le suivre. Curieux, il s'avança jusqu'à l'angle et vit une fillette sale fuir devant lui en riant. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les tâches de rousseur de Sokino. Kaguya se mit à courir. Il était à deux doigts de la rattraper quand un sifflement strident retentit un peu plus loin. Sous les cheveux noirs en bataille, il reconnut la petite fossette au menton de Lydine. Elle était adorable quand elle avait dix ans. Kaguya se retourna. Sokino avait disparu, il décida donc de suivre Lydine, mais celle-ci se mit à courir. Elle disparut au détour d'une rue, et cette fois-ci, Kaguya ne fut pas surprit quand un gamin siffla maladroitement de l'autre côté de la rue. Dunak n'avait plus jamais réussi à siffler correctement après qu'un marchand en colère lui ait cassé deux dents de devant, mais même sans ça, Kaguya aurait reconnu ses larges épaules et sa tignasse incontrôlable.</p><p>Les trois enfants se relayaient pour le fuir et l'attirer peu à peu sur leur piste. C'était une vrai partie de cache-cache et Kaguya se prenait au jeu. Ils courraient si vite qu'ils devaient avoir traversé la moitié de la ville. Sokino disparut, remplacée par Dunak. Dunak sauta dans une ruelle et Lydine surgit d'une fenêtre au carrefour suivant. Puis, Dunak poussa la porte d'une maison dans une ruelle sombre. Kaguya le suivit et ouvrit les yeux.</p><p>Face à lui, c'était toujours le plafond de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shamara et il faisait toujours nuit noire. Shamara s'était approprié une bonne partie de la couverture, il avait les pied gelés. Tout en douceur, il rappela la couverture à lui. Shamara protesta et se mit à marmonner quelque chose sans queue ni tête et bougea comme si elle se débattait dans son sommeil. Kaguya la sera plus fort dans ses bras et se rendormit en souriant.</p><p> </p><p>Il faisait froid au sommet de la Tour Blanche, très froid. Shamara pouvait voir le givre galoper sur l'étroit parapet de pierre qui entourait l'immense terrasse. Sans aucune peur, elle grimpa pourtant sur celui-ci et se mit à le parcourir. Le vent soufflait aussi, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son équilibre. Vêtue d'une armure qui ressemblait à celle des Enfants de la Lumière, mais sans tabard, elle portait un manteau de lige qui claquait au vent. Elle pouvait voir jusqu'au bout du monde, l'océan d'Arryn à l'ouest, la mer des Tempêtes et Illian au sud et un bout du désert des Aiels derrière l'Echine du Monde, à l'est. Jamais elle ne regardait au nord.</p><p>-Que fait-tu là, mon enfant ?</p><p>Shamara baissa les yeux. L'Amyrlin se tenait là. Noane Marasin était vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue claire et portait l'étole aux couleurs des sept Ajahs. Shamara s'en étonna un instant. Noane était morte, ou du moins, elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu dire. Quelqu'un d'autre portait l'étole à présent, mais il aurait été inconvenant de lui en faire la remarque.</p><p>-J'observe le monde qui s'ouvre à moi, répondit Shamara avant d'ajouter tardivement l'épithète de rigueur. Ma mère.</p><p>Ces deux mots avaient le goût de cendre.</p><p>-Et que voit-tu ?</p><p>-L'Andor où je suis née et le palais du Soleil à Cairhien. Le désert des Aiels et les bateaux du Peuple de la Mer chargés de la soie du Shara. La Pierre de Tear et les Doigts du Dragon. Les canaux d'Illian et les palais d'Ebou Dar. La côte de l'Ombre et les dômes de Tanchico. Les tours de Falme et les marchés de Bandar Eban. La péninsule du Bout du Monde et les îles du Peuple de la Mer.</p><p>-Tu crois pouvoir visiter chacun de ces endroits ?, demanda doucement Noane.</p><p>-Il n'y a que moi pour m'en empêcher, non ?</p><p>L'Amyrlin ne répondit pas. Shamara se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et réalisa soudain qu'elle ne portait plus son armure ou sa cape, mais sa robe blanche de Novice. Noane Marasin avait disparu. À sa place, se tenait un visage trop familier à Shamara. Elle frissonna en reconnaissant sa mère. La gifle la prit par surprise. Shamara trébucha et du sauter du parapet en se roulant en boule pour ne pas tomber du haut de la Tour. Quand elle se redressa, un coup de pied porté par une lourde botte de cuir la ceuilli au menton.</p><p>-C'est ta faute !, cracha sa mère.</p><p>Son visage était déformé par la fureur. Shamara essaya de lutter, mais elle était comme paralysée et, à sa grande stupéfaction, elle était maintenant nue. Elle réussit quand même à se redresser, sous une pluie de coups.</p><p>-Tu as tout gâché, hurla encore sa mère, acompagnant chaque reproche d'un nouveau coup. Tu l'as tué et tu as tout gâché ! Fille ingratte ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi !</p><p>Alors que Shamara était enfin debout, sa mère la poussa en arrière. Shamara tenta de se rattraper au parapet de pierre, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle se mit à tomber en hurlant. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé que la Tour Blanche était si haute ou que la chute serait si longue. Malgré sa peur panique, elle se fit soudain la réflexion que Mont Dragon projetait une ombre impressionnante sur la silhouette de la Tour et des éclairs semblaient surgir de son sommet.</p><p>Elle ne heurta pas le sol, mais tomba dans un bruit d'éclaboussures dans de l'eau brûlante. Son soulagement à l'idée d'être encore vivante fut de courte durée. Il n'y avait pas de rivière ou de lac au pied de la Tour. Non, Shamara se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une gigantesque marmite trolloque. L'Amyrlin et sa mère en remuaient le contenu avec une grande cuillère, la rejetant au loin chaque fois que Shamara tentait de s'accrocher au bord.</p><p>-Voilà ce qui t'attend, dirent-elles d'une même voix de marbre. Tu ferais mieux de renoncer.</p><p>Elles étaient mortes, toutes les deux, songea Shamara, mais le savoir ne changeait rien à sa position. Elle sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et la pousser tout au fond du chaudron. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir une silhouette sans visage se pencher au-dessus d'elle avant d'être submergée dans l'eau noire. Impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit là dessous, et la température devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Shamara tenta de remonter pour respirer, mais ses mains ne heurtèrent qu'une sorte de couvercle trop lourd pour être soulevé. N'ayant pas le choix, Shamara décida de nager dans l'autre direction.</p><p>Le chaudron se révéla un puits sans fond. Elle nagea aussi loin que possible dans l'obscurité, mais commençait à manquer d'air. Enfin, elle sentit sous ses doigts une surface de pierre. En utilisant ses dernières forces, elle réussit à saisir le bord et sortit sa tête de l'eau, avalant une grande gorgée d'air. Shamara rampa hors de l'eau, mais elle ne s'écorcha pas sur le sol de pierre. Elle portait à nouveau des vêtements, àson grand soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre où elle était.</p><p>Un regard circulaire ne la renseigna pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Il faisait très sombre, mais elle pouvait entendre de l'eau qui gouttait le long d'un mur et tomber dans l'eau derrière elle. Sur sa gauche, elle distinguait un couloir rectiligne. Sur sa droite, elle devinait la forme d'un escalier en spirale.</p><p>Shamara se tenait au pied de celui-ci.</p><p> </p><p>Vêtu de son uniforme, portant avec fierté le soleil flamboyant des Enfants de la Lumière, Thorsan se tenait sous le Dôme de la Lumière, dans la Forteresse à Amador. En le réalisant, il fronça les sourcils. Sa place était là, ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que l'uniforme n'était plus le sien ? C'était comme de porter un vêtement trop petit qui ne lui allait plus depuis longtemps.</p><p>Lomar se tenait à sa gauche et parlait de l'organisation d'une patrouille prochaine. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde être perturbé par le sang qui coulait de ses yeux et de ses narines, mais restait dans une posture de garde impeccable et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la monumentale porte d'acier. Celle-ci était fermée et un rayon de soleil radieux l'éclairait.</p><p>Inquiet, Thorsan tira son épée au héron hors de son fourreau, mais une main se posa sur la sienne, l'arrêtant dans son élan.</p><p>Melisande était là aussi, vêtue d'une robe de soie brune brodée de fils dorés qui évoquaient de minuscules soleils. Elle aussi fixait la porte d'un air calme. Du sang s’égouttait lentement de sa chevelure et formait des rigoles rouges sur son visage et sa robe. C'est là que Thorsan sut qu'il devait être dans un rêve.</p><p>-Ombre !, hurla-t-il. Montre-toi et affronte-moi !</p><p>Sa voix résonna dans la pièce immense. Thorsan attendit un moment, mais son ennemie ne réagit pas. Melisande pencha la tête d'un air curieux.</p><p>-Crois-tu pouvoir affronter le Ténébreux l'épée à la main ?</p><p>-La Lumière est avec moi, répondit-il. Elle guidera mon bras.</p><p>Melisande posa sa main sur son cœur. Thorsan le sentit battre plus vite d'un coup.</p><p>-Où est passé le soleil que tu portait ?</p><p>Thorsan baissa les yeux. Sa cape était désormais d'un brun terne et son armure cabossée par les combats ne disparaissait plus sous son habituel tabard.</p><p>-Je ne le porte plus, mais il est toujours là, en moi. Tout comme la Lumière.</p><p>Le sourire de Melisande éclipsa la lumière du soleil, mais Thorsan frisonna. Le sang continuait de couler le long de son visage, donnant un aspect sinistre à ce sourire.</p><p>-Je crois que je serais ravie de l'apprendre, rit-elle avant de reprendre son habituel air serain. Croit-tu que je suis morte ?</p><p>Le cœur de Thorsan manqua un battement.</p><p>-Si tu es bien Melisande, non. Je crois qu'il en faudrait bien plus. Si tu es Ombre et que tu te moque de moi... Alors oui, tu es morte. Je te garantis que je te trouverais et que je te tuerait moi-même.</p><p>Melisande secoua tristement la tête. Soudain, vingt épées furent pointées sur son coup. Vingt hommes, dont Lomar, menaçaient de la tuer au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Thorsan connaissait ses frères. Respirer était suspect, quand c'était d'une Aes Sedai qu'il s'agissait. Melisande ne sourcilla même pas.</p><p>-Suit-moi, dit-elle à Thorsan. Le procès attend.</p><p>Elle avança vers la porte d'un pas lent et calme, suivie par les vingt Enfants qui ne la lâchaient pas du regard. Aucune épée ne tremblait dans leurs mains. Après un instant d'hésitation, Thorsan la suivit, l'épée dégainée. De quel procès parlait-elle ? Du sien ? Du leur ? On jugeait sous le Dôme de la Lumière les pires crimes commis par ou contre les Enfants. Étonnant alors qu'elle l'entraîne hors de la pièce au lieu d'attendre l'arrivée des juges. Thorsan se demanda s'il devait protester, mais se décida finalement à la suivre.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit à leur approche. Melisande et son escorte en passèrent le pas en silence et disparurent dans l'obscurité. Thorsan les suivit.</p><p>Il se tenait au sommet d'un escalier en spirale, à peine éclairé par une vague lumière de jour juste au-dessus de sa tête. L'endroit lui était familier, trop familier, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre en bas. Thorsan posa son épée contre son front.</p><p>-Lumière, soutient-moi.</p><p>Il commença la longue descente dans l'obscurité. Tout était identique à sa venue précédente, le manque de lumière, l'humidité, le froid des pierres... Un rire résonna au loin qui se transforma en sanglot désespéré. Le bruit aurait fait fuir un homme moins déterminé que Thorsan, mais il continua. La descente dura longtemps, cinq minutes ou cinq heures, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Enfin, pour la première fois, il parvint en bas de l'escalier.</p><p>Tout droit, le mur continuait et formait une sorte de couloir étroit. À gauche, un étang s'était formé avec toute l'eau qui tombait au goutte à goutte depuis des dizaines d'années peut être. Trois chaises avaient été placées au milieu du couloir. Thorsan s'avança vers l'une d'elle et réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient deux à se présenter devant elle. L'Aes Sedai et le Blanc-Manteau, mais pas le Voleur. Dommage, elle aurait eu des choses à lui demander à celui-là aussi, mais Ombre savait ce contenter de ce qu'elle avait.</p><p>Elle n'eut même pas besoin de donner d'ordre ou de faire de signe. D'eux-même, l'Aes Sedai et le Blanc-Manteau vinrent s'installer sur deux des trois chaises. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné en se reconnaissant. Ils tentèrent d'échanger quelques mots, mais aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche. Ombre s'autorisa un sourire. Voilà un jeu auquel elle devenait bonne. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait eu bien des occasions de s'entraîner ces derniers temps. Et si elle n'avait pas d'occasion valable de le faire, et bien, rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser un peu.</p><p>Ombre vérifia rapidement à quoi elle ressemblait. Dans le Tel'aran'rhiod, on portait ce qu'on pensait porter et rien d'autre, ce qui expliquait que la robe de l'Aes Sedai vire du vert au brun puis au gris avant qu'elle n'ait atteint sa chaise. Ombre n'avait heureusement pas de souci à se faire à ce sujet. Le tel'aran'rhiod était son domaine. Son masque était bien en place. Ses gants cachaient ses bracelets. La seule différence, c'était que les abeilles gravées sur ses boutons étaient désormais des corbeaux. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ses cibles l'aient reconnue. Ombre s'avança.</p><p>Thorsan Kehves la vit la première. Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard de haine.</p><p>-Tu va mourir, traîtresse, articula-t-il lentement.</p><p>-Je vous retrouverais où que vous soyez, ajouta Shamara.</p><p>Seul de l'air sortit de leur bouche, mais Ombre avait depuis longtemps appris à lire sur les lèvres. Elle sourit sous son masque et écarta les mains pour les inviter à admirer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.</p><p>-Magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? J'y serais bientôt. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours...</p><p>Elle s'interrompit. Même s'ils mourraient le lendemain et qu'ils ne se souviendraient probablement de rien, elle n'allait pas leur donner plus d'indications que ça sur ses plans. Ils les avaient déjà bien trop perturbés à son goût. Comment ils avaient pu découvrir leur repaire du marais, voilà qui lui échappait totalement. Ombre n'avait pas anticipé ça. Le reste, elle pouvait gérer, mais ça c'était un revers dont elle aurait du mal à se justifier auprès de ses maîtres.</p><p>-Je devrais vous dire « bien joué », j'imagine, poursuit-elle, mais non. Profitez bien de votre fausse victoire. Vous ne me reverrez plus avant qu'il soit trop tard. Les choses ont changé, voyez vous.</p><p>Ils froncèrent les sourcils, incertains de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ombre ne s'inquiétait pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas avant qu'il soit trop tard. Elle avait reçu du soutien depuis l'aube, même si elle en était modérément ravie et surtout, elle savait enfin où elle allait. Et puis, il y avait cette autre facette de son plan que tous ignoraient, même les premiers intéressés.</p><p>Une journée chargée l'attendait. Il était temps qu'elle en finisse ici, d'ailleurs.</p><p>Ombre s'approcha de Thorsan, ignorant totalement son regard noir. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire ici. C'était elle qui contrôlait la situation. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du déserteur et le sentit presque frisonner de dégoût. Amusant. Dire que sa main à elle la démangeait de prendre son poignard et de l'égorger promptement. Ce serait la solution la plus simple, mais elle ne résoudrait pas tout. Caienne s'y prendrait comme ça, mais Caienne était une imbécile Ombre prit un malin plaisir à souffler dans l'oreille de Thorsan avant d'y souffler ses ordres.</p><p>-Voici tes ordres. Quand tu te réveillera, tu brûlera immédiatement tous les papiers que vous avez trouvé hier, jusqu'au moindre parchemin vierge. À défaut, tu les réduiras en morceau. Rien ne doit en rester.</p><p>Elle fit une pause et attendit qu'il hoche la tête d'un regard vide.</p><p>-Parfait. Quelqu'un viendra vous voir aujourd'hui. Il sait où vous trouver. Il vous dira exactement ces mots, « J'apporte des nouvelles inquiétantes, mais peut être aussi quelques réponses. » Tu lui répondra ceci, mot pour mot : « Vos réponses ne changent rien » et tu le tueras.</p><p>Voilà où Ombre était meilleure que n'importe quelle autre Aes Sedai. Tuer ne servait à rien, si on ne s'occupait pas des preuves qu'on pouvait laisser derrière. Sûre qu'elle avait été bien comprise, Ombre se tourna vers Shamara. La jeune femme aussi tenta de la foudroyer du regard.</p><p>-Voici tes ordres, lui chuchota-t-elle en ignorant l'inutile menace. En te réveillant, tu verras que deux Engeances ont prit l'apparence de tes amis. Elles parleront comme eux et seront identiques à eux, mais tu n'auras pas le moindre doute. Tue-les.</p><p>La jeune femme hocha la tête, plus lentement. Ombre se redressa et s'adressa à tous les deux.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> -Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous aurez tout oublié de cette conversation. Et maintenant, partez. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Ses deux victimes disparurent en un clin d’œil. Il était temps. Ombre avait encore beaucoup à faire cette nuit, dans et hors des rêves. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil autour d'elle et se promit encore une fois d'y revenir très bientôt et que la prochaine serait dans le monde éveillé. Puis, elle se déplaça ailleurs, dans un décor tout aussi familier et se mit au travail.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Demain, une bonne partie de ses problèmes se seraient envolés. </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ce qu'ils devaient faire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaguya s'éveilla tout ankylosé. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre que c'était parce que la tête de Shamara avait coupé la circulation du sang dans tout son bras gauche. Ce n'était pas difficile de lui pardonner, elle était si jolie quand elle dormait. Découvrant une larme au coin de son œil, Kaguya l'essuya. La pauvre. Mieux valait qu'elle dorme encore un peu. Tout en douceur, Kaguya libéra son bras. Il hésitait un peu à attendre qu'elle se réveille, mais son estomac gargouillait et il pouvait entendre Thorsan bouger dans la pièce voisine. On aurait dit qu'il fouillait un sac et en vidait le contenu sur le sol.</p><p>Curieux.</p><p>Kaguya se leva et s'étira en baillant. Shamara ne faisait toujours pas mine de se réveiller, il était temps d'aller voir ce que trafiquait Thorsan. À tâtons, Kaguya se saisit d'une chemise propre, enfila un pantalon à l'aveugle et prit ses bottes en main pour les enfiler dehors. Il sautillait pour finir d'enfiler la première quand il entra dans le salon.</p><p>-Tu cherches quelque chose Thorsan ?, demanda-t-il. Besoin d'aide ?</p><p>-Inutile, j'ai trouvé.</p><p>Agenouillé devant la cheminée, Thorsan était occupé à ranimer le feu. Kaguya hocha la tête et s'avança vers la table pour voir s'il restait quelque chose de la collation tardive qu'on leur avait servi la veille. Sinon, il faudrait bien réveiller Shamara : elle avait placé un mur d'air sur la porte pour les défendre et était la seule à pouvoir l'enlever. En attendant, ils étaient pour ainsi dire enfermés.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, Kaguya vit un morceau de parchemin voler dans la cheminée. Il se servit un verre d'eau et contempla les papiers qui se consumaient doucement. Thorsan alimenta à nouveau le feu par une autre poignée de feuilles. Du bois serait plus efficace, songea Kaguya, et il y en avait juste à côté de la cheminée. Que brûlait donc Thorsan ?</p><p>Son regard se posa sur le contenu du sac renversé au sol à côté de Thorsan. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser traîner les choses. Il y avait là les ter'angreals trouvés à Zema, le badge du clan de Trollocs qu'ils avaient affronté et les lettres en partie déchiffrées par Shamara la veille. Kaguya sentit son cœur rater un battement.</p><p>-Thorsan ? Tu brûle quoi exactement ?</p><p>-Tu le vois bien. Des papiers.</p><p>Tout en parlant, il jeta deux nouvelles feuilles entre les bûches. Kaguya bondit et tenta de le plaquer à terre. Thorsan le repoussa d'un coup de poing.</p><p>-Que fais-tu, idiot ?</p><p>-Non, toi que fais-tu ? Tu deviens fou ou quoi ?</p><p>Kaguya fonça à nouveau sur Thorsan. S'il utilisait la force brusque, il n'arriverait à rien. À défaut, il saisit la caraffe d'eau posée sur la table et en jeta le contenu dans la cheminée. Il ne visa pas assez bien, hélas. Une large partie du contenu n'aspergea que le montant de marbre de la cheminée.</p><p>Thorsan n'avait même pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il prit l'ensemble des papiers restants et commença à les jeter à leur tour dans la cheminée.</p><p>-Toi, que fait-tu ?, demanda-t-il, furieux. Il faut brûler ces papiers !</p><p>Kaguya se mordit les lèvres. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Pas difficile, vu que cela lui était déjà arrivé.</p><p>-Reprend-toi Thorsan !, le supplia-t-il en ffonçant à nouveau sur lui, tentant le tout pour le tout.</p><p>C'était comme de frapper un mur de brique. Thorsan repoussa Kaguya sans efforts et le fit tomber au sol. Comment s'y étaient-ils prit pour l'arrêter déjà ?</p><p>-Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>Kaguya poussa un soupir de soulagement.</p><p>-Shamara ! Il faut arrêter Thorsan ! Il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi l'autre jour !</p><p>-Ce n'est pas Thorsan, répondit Shamara d'une voix froide.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>Il tourna la tête vers Shamara. Elle portait la même chemise que la veille et ne s'était même pas encore coiffée. Kaguya sentait une colère sourde poindre en elle. La main qu'elle leva vers Thorsan lui fit presque peur.</p><p>Une étincelle en surgit et fonça vers Thorsan, grandissant en un éclair pour devenir une boule de feu. Kaguya poussa un cri d'effroi en constatant qu'il était sur son chemin. Il tomba à terre et sentit la chaleur lui roussir la nuque.</p><p>-Attention quand je suis sur le chemin !, protesta-t-il.</p><p>-Tu n'es pas Kaguya non plus, répondit encore plus froidement Shamara. Je sais reconnaître une Engeance quand j'en vois une.</p><p>Kaguya perdit quelques secondes à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Shamara les attaqua à nouveau, invoquant une deuxième boule de feu tout en faisant apparaître une épée de feu dans sa main droite. Le cerveau de Kaguya se réveilla enfin suffisamment pour lui rappeler que les Aes Sedai ne pouvaient pas attaquer un être humain sans avoir été attaquées d'abord. C'était pour ça qu'elles avaient des liges. Ce qui arrivait à Thorsan arrivait aussi à Shamara.</p><p>-Thorsan, c'est le moment de te réveiller !, cria-t-il.</p><p>Thorsan ne l'écoutait pas. Il finissait de balancer les papiers dans le feu sans se soucier . Kaguya se précipita et ramassa quelques feuillets dans les flammes. Ils étaient brûlants, mais il les glissa dans sa chemise en espérant qu'ils ne finissent pas de s'y consumer. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il arrête Shamara, et à eux deux, ils pourraient peut être raisonner Thorsan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Idéalement, Shamara ne le changerait pas en torche humaine avant qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de la convaincre.</p><p>Le coup de poing au menton de Thorsan le prit par surprise.</p><p>-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Ces papiers doivent brûler !</p><p>Sonné, Kaguya ne put empêcher Thorsan de le saisir par sa chemise et d'en arracher les papiers qu'il avait tenté de sauver. Thorsan le jeta en arrière et balança tout ce qui restait des lettres dans la cheminée, avant de se placer en rempart devant elle pour empêcher quiconque de sauver les papiers.</p><p>C'était trop tard pour les sauver, mais Shamara levait à nouveau la main pour invoquer une boule de feu. Kaguya se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.</p><p>-Désolé, fit-il, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.</p><p>Il l'embrassa. C'était leur troisième baiser seulement, s'il comptait bien. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent d'être aussi timides. Kaguya maudit Ombre de toute son âme en approfondissant le baiser. D’abord raide comme un mur de briques, Shamara se décrispa soudain et battit des paupières, surprise. Kaguya la lâcha aussitôt.</p><p>-Lutte, supplia-t-il. C'est Ombre qui te fait ça !</p><p>La vague d'amour et de soulagement qu'il sentit surgir par le lien manqua de le faire tomber à terre. Les larmes aux yeux, il la serra désespéramment dans ses bras.</p><p>-Tout va bien, promit-il. Tout va bien.</p><p>Shamara lui rendit son étreinte.</p><p>-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. C'était... J'avais l'impression de faire ce que je devait faire. Tu était l'ennemi et ça me paraissait normal. Qu'ai-je fais ?</p><p>-Rien qu'une petite guérison ne puisse soigner, promit Kaguya.</p><p>Il hésitait à l'embrasser de nouveau. Il n'avait pas demandé sa permission pour ce baiser. Shamara aurait eu raison de lui en vouloir, mais il voulait en même temps l'effacer par un vrai baiser.</p><p>-Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Thorsan, réussit-il à murmurer.</p><p>-Thorsan ?</p><p>Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Avec le tisonnier, Thorsan attisait les braises d'un air vide. Sous leurs yeux, les derniers fragments de papier se transformèrent en cendres. Aussitôt, le regard de Thorsan se fit plus clair. À moins que ce soit une fausse impression due à la lueur du feu.</p><p>-Bien joué pour la sortir de l'emprise d'Ombre, Kaguya, approuva-t-il comme si tout était normal de son côté. J'ai vu suffisamment ce qui arrive aux ennemis de Shamara pour pouvoir dire qu'on ne s'en serait peut être pas sortis indemnes. Heureusement que cela ne m'est pas arrivé à moi aussi.</p><p>L'énormité qu'il venait de sortir réduisit quelques instants Kaguya au silence.</p><p>-Tu plaisantes ?, réussit-il finalement à dire. Tu as brûlé les papiers !</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>Shamara blêmit. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas même pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'elle essayait de les brûler vifs. Thorsan lâcha le tisonnier qui atterrit au sol dans un tintement sonore.</p><p>-Je n'avais pas finit de tout déchiffrer, geignit Shamara, je n'ai même pas prit le temps de les relire hier soir. Toutes ces preuves, et elles sont parties en fumée ?</p><p>-Je ne..., commença à protester Thorsan avant de se taire et de froncer les sourcils.</p><p>-Il t'est arrivé également la même chose qu'à Shamara, insista Kaguya, et qu'à moi l'autre jour. Ombre nous manipule. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? Vous avez rêve ?</p><p>Thorsan lança un coup de pied dans le tisonnier et cria sa rage.</p><p>-Rien, dit-il. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je me revois brûler ces papiers, mais... Sur le coup, ça me paraissait être la chose à faire.</p><p>Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Kaguya comprenait bien pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler ce que c'était d'agir sous les ordres d'Ombre. Quand ça lui était arrivé, il avait eu l'impression qu'il agissait dans son droit, que c'était la chose normale à faire. Il en avait encore la nausée.</p><p>Shamara ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais on se mit à tapper violemment sur la porte.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dites moi que vous êtes vivants !</p><p>C'était la voix de Tam. Shamara marmonna qu'elle s'en occupait. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle saisissait la Source pour dénouer son mur d'air et permettre à Tam d'entrer. Pendant qu'elle s'en occupait, Kaguya jeta un regard qu'il espérait discret à elle et Thorsan. Ils semblaient parfaitement remis, comme lui après son vol. Le cauchemar était terminé, pour le moment au moins. Comment Ombre réussissait-elle à s'emparer ainsi de leur volonté pendant qu'ils dormaient ? La seule idée qu'elle puisse retenter la même chose nuit après nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entretuent le terrorisaient.</p><p>Enfin, Tam rentra dans la pièce, l'épée à la main. Il soupira de soulagement en les voyant debout, pour ne pas dire indemne.</p><p>-Je craignais le pire, avoua-t-il en rengainant son épée. Je montais vous voir quand on m'a signalé des bruits de combat du côté de vos appartiements, mais je vois que vous êtes tous vivants. Que c'est-il passé ?</p><p>-Ombre, résuma Thorsan avant de se retourner pour contempler le feu. Il est temps de planter sa tête sur une pique.</p><p>-Ou d'en faire une torche humaine, rétorqua Shamara. C'est ce qu'elle voulait que je vous fasse, après tout.</p><p>Kaguya n'ajouta rien. Lui voulait juste que ce cauchemar se termine et ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter du mal qu'il pourrait faire à Shamara. Ou désormais, celui qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Mais Tam avait visiblement d'autres questions, et Kaguya sentait qu'il était celui qui devait répondre. Shamara et Thorsan avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour retrouver leurs esprits.</p><p>-Thorsan a brûlé tous les papiers que nous avons trouvé hier à Zema, expliqua-t-il, pendant que Shamara a tenté de nous tuer. Je crois qu'elle nous prenait pour des Engeances. Moi, je n'ai rien eu. J'ai fait un rêve un peu étrange cette nuit, mais c'est tout et je crois que je n'ai pas reçu d'ordres, ce qui est quand même une bonne nouvelle. Si on avait été trois...</p><p>-Ombre se serait régalée à nous voir, termina sombrement Shamara. J'imagine qu'il nous reste seulement à essayer de retranscrire les lettres de mémoire, en espérant ne pas trop nous tromper. Elife était censée m'aider à apprendre comment protéger mes rêves, mais...</p><p>-Que pouvons-nous faire pour éviter ça à nouveau ?, demanda Thorsan. Dormir hors de la ville ?</p><p>Shamara se mordit les lèvres et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.</p><p>-Tout dépend à quelle distance elle peut nous faire subir ça. Pour ce que j'en sais, le seul endroit où elle ne pourrait pas nous atteindre serait un Stedding. C'est là où vivent les Ogiers et on ne peut pas y canaliser. Peut être que ces endroits protègent également des rêves, mais je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait demander à Nila, mais le plus proche à ma connaissance est à trois semaines d'ici. À part nous relayer pour dormir comme nous faisons en voyage et nous intérroger sur nos rêves le matin, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant.</p><p>-Sang et cendres !, jura Thorsan. Je déteste qu'elle puisse nous manipuler de la sorte.</p><p>-Je suis content que Kari ait quitté la ville, soupira Tam. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses.</p><p>-J'ai une bonne nouvelle au moins, intervint Shamara. Je me souviens de mon rêve de cette nuit. Mes rêves plutôt, mais je ne crois pas que le premier ait de l'importance. Dans mon second rêve, je sortait d'une espèce d'étang souterrain pour me retrouver au pied d'un escalier qui tournait et montait dans l'obscurité. Il y avait trois chaises et je me suis assise sur l'une. Toi, Thorsan, je t'ai vu descendre de l'escalier pour t'installer sur une des autres. Ombre nous a parlé, d'abord à tous les deux, puis seuls à seuls. Elle disait qu'elle serait bientôt sur place. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle voulait dire là bas, au pied de cet escalier.</p><p>-Un escalier tournant descendant dans l'obscurité ?, la coupa Thorsan. Un endroit sombre et humide ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être ce rêve que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois ?</p><p>-C'est ce que je pense.</p><p>-Cela confirme que c'est Ombre qui nous envoie ces rêves depuis le début. Très bien.</p><p>-Et cela veut dire qu'elle peut nous contacter de très loin, à moins que par le plus grand des hasards, elle était là à proximité à chaque fois que vous avez fait ce rêve, donc près de Tar Valon quand nous y étions puis près de Far Madding en même temps que nous.</p><p>Thorsan secoua la tête.</p><p>-Je peux croire aux coïncidences, mais celles-ci seraient énormes. Certes, nous savons qu'elle n'est pas ici en ville depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que nous, mais tout de même.</p><p>-Cela fonctionnerait avec la théorie qui veut qu'Ombre et Caienne soient une seule et même personne, insista Shamara.</p><p>-Si je peux me permettre ?, demanda Kaguya. Le seul moyen d'en être sûrs seraient de lui ôter ce satané masque. Elle le portait quand vous tu l'as vu ?</p><p>-Oui. Masque, gants, cape... Je n'ai rien vu qui permettrait de la reconnaître, ni bijoux, ni cheveux ni autres signes distinctifs. Elle continue à bien se cacher. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a dit que le Thorsan et le Kaguya que je verrait au matin étaient des Engeances déguisées et elle m'a dit de les tuer.</p><p>-Et moi ?, demanda Thorsan. Que m'a-t-elle dit ?</p><p>-Je ne l'ai pas entendue quand elle t'a parlé seule à seul, s'excusa Shamara en grimaçant.</p><p>-Tant pis, soupira Thorsan. C'est déjà pas mal, j'imagine.</p><p>-C'est certain. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas en savoir plus sur le Monde des Rêves. Melisande pourrait peut être nous renseigner, mais...</p><p>Kaguya échangea un regard avec Tam. Tous les deux se sentaient totalement perdus dans cette histoire. Rien ne les avait jamais préparé à affronter des rêves meurtriers et ce genre de manipulation. Kaguya aurait aimé savoir comment aider Shamara. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que la soutenir moralement et la défendre d'attaques physiques. Ce matin, ça lui faisait l'effet de ne pas être suffisant.</p><p>Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.</p><p>-Melisande est pas là, mais on peut la contacter, non ? Je sais que la lettre mettra un temps fou à la contacter, mais si on doit rester ici encore quelques temps...</p><p>Shamara claqua des mains d'un air ravi.</p><p>-Excellente idée ! Je vous soigne tous les deux et je m'en occupe. Elle nous a dit de la contacter via Ebou Dar et j'ai noté l'adresse quelque part...</p><p>-Bien vu, en effet, approuva plus sobrement Thorsan. Il nous faut aussi décider de ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui. Hors de question de permettre à Ombre de remporter une autre victoire ! Tam, vous avez du nouveau ?</p><p>Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement soulagé de revenir sur un terrain plus familier.</p><p>-J'en ai, oui, et pas que des bonnes nouvelles, malheureusement.</p><p>Il s'assit pendant que Shamara posait ses mains sur Kaguya pour le soigner. Thorsan fit de même en grimaçant. Kaguya réalisa seulement à ce moment là les traces de brûlures sur son épaule droite. Toute sa chemise était bonne à jeter et dévoilait à plusieurs endroits de grosses cloques rouges. Kaguya s'en était mieux sorti, en comparaison, mais il était quand même soulagé que Shamara le soigne enfin. La douleur des brûlures était difficilement supportable.</p><p>-Je commence par le pire, décida Tam. Tous nos captifs sont morts pendant la nuit, ainsi que les gardes qui s'en occupaient.</p><p>-Tous ?</p><p>-Comment ?</p><p>-Tous ceux capturés ces derniers jours, oui, notamment l'aubergiste qui a tenté de fuir hier. Le capitaine Parasten a bien fait les choses, pourtant. Ordre était donné aux gardes de rester éveillés en permanence et de se relayer en cas de fatigue. Hélas, il y avait du poison dans la soupe qu'on mangé les gardes et les Amis du Ténébreux hier au soir. Quand on les a retrouvé, c'était déjà trop tard. Bien sûr, le personnel des cuisines a subit le même sort. Ombre efface ses traces, de toute évidence.</p><p>-Et elle a voulu en faire de même avec nous cette nuit, approuva Thorsan. Je devais effacer les traces et Shamara nous empêcher de lui nuire. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pu en plus assurer son emprise sur Kaguya. Nous sommes en sursit. Rien ne l'empêche de recommencer la nuit prochaine et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne s'en privera pas. Il faut la prendre de court. J'aurais bien utilisé cette liste de noms trouvée hier mais...</p><p>Tam sourit.</p><p>-On dirait que j'ai eu une bonne idée en la recopiant hier. J'ai continué à me renseigner à ce sujet. Meoren Desnar était l'intendant d'un noble résidant ici en ville, le seigneur den Norvin. Il est mort dans son sommeil sans trace de blessure la veille de notre départ à Zema. Gemaria Tes est une riche marchande résidant près du port. Elle est morte il y a trois jour, de la même manière. Solnar Disnien est un peintre en vogue auprès de la Cour et du Conseil, personne ne l'a vu depuis deux jours et je viens d'apprendre qu'il a été repéché mort dans un canal ce matin. Il aurait trébuché en état d'ivresse. Quand à Feona Mekaf, elle est morte hier dans un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné.</p><p>-De mieux en mieux.</p><p>-Ces morts sont passées inaperçues. Elles semblaient naturelles ou résulter d'accidents. Aucune trace imputable à ces rêves n'ai été détéctée sur les corps.</p><p>-Y-a-t-il au moins quelqu'un de vivant sur cette liste, à part Rami ?, demanda Shamara tout en faisant signe à Thorsan de s'approcher pour qu'elle le soigne à son tour.</p><p>-Une seule personne à ma connaissance. Teren Barn est secrétaire au Palais des Neufs.</p><p>-Il devient urgent d'aller lui rendre une visite alors.</p><p>-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Quand à moi, j'ai ordre de ne pas vous quitter de la journée. Sa Majesté a décidé de s'adresser au Conseil, il est probable que maître Barn soit là bas pour assister les Neufs dans leurs débats. Il va être question de la guerre une bonne partie de la journée, je le crains. J'ai également été chargé de vous dire que la cérémonie pour Elife et Salvien aura lieu demain à onze heures.</p><p>-Nous y serons, décida Shamara. Quoi qu'on fasse aujourd'hui et demain, il est hors de question que je n'y assiste pas.</p><p>-Il en va de même pour moi, approuva Thorsan. Ils méritent notre présence. Leur implication à tous les deux a été inestimable et le sacrifice d'Elife Sedai ne doit pas être oublié.</p><p>Tam hocha la tête et sortit de sa bourse un dé à dix face blanches et noires.</p><p>-L'épée de Salvien Gaidin est irrécupérable, tout comme son armure. Cependant, nous avons retrouvé sur lui un de ces dés étranges. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le récupérer.</p><p>Shamara s'en empara.</p><p>-C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que nous lui en avions confié un. Il ne lui a pas porté chance. Mais je ne peux pas le garder. Nous avons vu que c'est dangereux d'en posséder deux à la fois. Kaguya ?</p><p>Kaguya tendit la main pour empocher le dé. Ombre lui avait volé le sien en plus du médaillon de Shamara, elle n'aurait pas celui-là. Mais c'était étrange de le prendre. Kaguya se promit d'y faire plus attention encore qu'au premier.</p><p>-Enfin, nous avons récupéré une bourse sur Salvien, déclara Tam en posant celle-ci sur la table.</p><p>Vu sa rondeur, elle était bien pleine. Kaguya réfréna son premier geste qui était de la prendre et de la cacher dans sa tunique. Il n'était plus un voleur. Thorsan fit un geste de refus avant que Kaguya n'ait le temps de dire qu'ils n'en voulaient pas.</p><p>-Donnez-la aux pauvres, déclara-t-il.</p><p>-Je crois que Salvien Gaidin serait d'accord, approuva Tam en récupérant la bourse. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir d'avantage connu. L'homme n'était pas bavard. Même s'il était déjà là au palais à mon arrivée parmi les Compagnons, je crois que nous n'avons pas du avoir plus de deux ou trois conversations. Mais c'était un homme bien.</p><p>Ils se tuerent un moment par respect, puis Shamara se racla la gorge.</p><p>-Je vais rédiger cette lettre pour Melisande. Équipez-vous pendant ce temps, et nous déciderons de notre premier arrêt.</p><p>Kaguya hocha la tête et partit se préparer. Cela ne lui prit pas bien longtemps, ce qui lui laissait malheureusement du temps pour réfléchir pendant que Thorsan finissait d'enfiler son armure. Il sortit la tête de sa chambre et vit que seule Shamara s'y tenait encore. Assise, elle écrivait sa lettre à Melisande. Tam n'était nulle part en vue, mais Kaguya pouvait entendre un bruit de conversation dans la chambre voisine. Il devait aider Thorsan à enfiler son armure, pour gagner du temps. Cela voulait dire que lui-même n'en avait pas beaucoup. Le cœur battant, Kaguya vint s'installer à côté de son Aes Sedai.</p><p>Elle lui sourit et Kaguya se sentit fondre, comme à chaque fois.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Shamara en se remettant à écrire. Ce n'est même pas de la mienne. C'est Ombre la coupable.</p><p>-Quand même. Je suis désolé d'avoir du faire ça.</p><p>Shamara releva la tête, curieuse.</p><p>-Que veut-tu dire?</p><p>-La façon dont je t'ai embrassé...Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça.</p><p>Shamara rougit et détourna le regard.</p><p>-Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour me libérer, finit-elle par dire. Ça a marché. Même si une partie de moi était persuadée que ce n'était pas toi, je ne pouvais pas continuer à y croire en sentant toutes tes émotions à ce moment là. Merci.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas ce que je veut dire, la coupa Kaguya, frustré de ne pas réussir à dire ce qu'il voulait correctement. Je suis content que ça ait marché et en fait, je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre idée pour t'arrêter. Je suis désolé qu'il se soit passé comme ça, c'est tout.</p><p>Kaguya n'avait pas besoin de regarder Shamara pour sentir qu'elle riait à l'intérieur. Elle le surprit un peu plus en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.</p><p>-Voilà, déclara-t-elle joyeusement en les retirant trop vite au goût de Kaguya. Maintenant, notre dernier baiser était un vrai baiser. Et maintenant, je dois vraiment finir cette lettre.</p><p>Kaguya sourit. D'un coup il se sentait mieux, mais il pouvait voir que Shamara lui cachait quelque chose. Il attendit en silence un moment et dut se pencher pour entendre ce qu'elle murmurait tout bas.</p><p>-Je comprendrais si tu préfère dormir seul ce soir, tu sais.</p><p>Maudite Ombre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle salisse tout. Kaguya serra très fort Shamara dans ses bras.</p><p>-Si ça te va, je préférerais de loin dormir toutes les nuits avec toi pour être sûr d'être là pour te protéger, si je le peux, avoua-t-il.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, il sentit que Shamara était heureuse. Il était tout fier d'avoir réussit ça, mais la laissa échapper à son étreinte quand ils entendirent la porte de Thorsan se rouvrir.</p><p>-Décidément, déclara celui-ci, aller racheter une nouvelle armure devient une des priorités absolues. J'ai l'impression de marcher avec des cibles dessinées sur tout le corps. Tu as fini ta lettre Shamara ?</p><p>-Tout à fait, proclama celle-ci en rougissant juste un petit peu. Écoutez ça. « <em>Chère Lamerni, vous m'aviez dit de vous contacter chez votre amie d'Ebou Dar pour vous tenir au courant. Notre découverte d'Illian s'est avérée fructueuse. J'ai pu renouer avec ma mère, en dépit de circonstances difficiles. Notre ami Saldean a renoué également avec son passé tandis que notre ami soldat a rompu avec sa famille. Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est a propos du problème que nous avions eu lors de notre nuit au pied du Mont Dragon. Ce problème s'est avéré récurrent et a posé plusieurs problèmes récemment, des problèmes qu'il convient de régler. Je craint de ne pas en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vos conseils avisés. Il en va de la suite de notre séjour en Illian. J'espère que vous pourrez nous contacter au plus vite, ou peut être nous rejoindre car il y a tellement de sujets sur lesquels je souhaite échanger avec vous, bons ou mauvais. Bien à vous, S. »</em></p><p>-Parfait, approuva Thorsan. Même si cette lettre tombait entre de mauvaises mains, personne n'y apprendrait ce que nous savons exactement. Ne reste plus qu'à l'envoyer et à décider par où commencer cette journée.</p><p>-Une préférence ?, demanda Kaguya. Moi je dois dire qu'il y a tellement de choses à faire et de gens à voir que je commence à avoir mal à la tête.</p><p>-Les deux priorités, ce sont de parler à Teren Barn et d'aller voir cette auberge d'Amis du Ténébreux, répondit Thorsan. Pour Seranis et les deux autres, nous manquons toujours d'indices, désolé Tam.</p><p>-Je peux difficilement dire le contraire. Espérons que nous débloquerons des informations au passage aujourd'hui.</p><p>-Teren Barn, je suis d'accord, approuva Shamara, mais l'auberge ? Je serais plutôt allée voir ce qu'on peut apprendre du côté des Atha'an Miere et de Volis Derasin.</p><p>-Ombre a supprimé tous ses hommes capturés, donc l'aubergiste. C'est donc qu'elle craint ce qu'ils pouvaient nous apprendre. Elle ne sait pas forcément que nous avons remarqué un lien avec le Peuple de la Mer, mais elle sait que nous savons pour l'auberge. Elle a tout intérêt à y supprimer les derniers indices que les Compagnons pourraient avoir ignorés. Si nous nous y rendons maintenant, nous pouvons la battre de vitesse. Si nous laissons traîner jusqu'à ce soir...</p><p>-Qui veut parier qu'on trouverait plus qu'un tas de cendres ?, comprit Kaguya. J'ai compris et l'idée me semble bonne.</p><p>Ils se tournèrent vers Shamara.</p><p>-Va pour l'auberge, soupira-t-elle. C'est vrai que les Atha'an Miere n'ont pas l'air prêts à s'envoler tout de suite. Mais Teren Barn d'abord.</p><p>-Parfait !, s'exclama Kaguya. Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée !</p><p>Il n'en était pas sûr en fait, mais cela ne coûtait rien de le dire et ils avaient bien besoin d'optimisme. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il sentait que ses deux amis en avaient bien besoin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Un matin gris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>L'auberge était vide en apparence, et les passants l'évitaient ostensiblement. Thorsan insista cependant pour qu'ils observent de loin la situation avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un piège d'Ombre. Cette pause avait également un autre but, permettre à Thorsan de se calmer. Intérieurement, il bouillait de colère. Quand Ombre avait mis ses sales mains sur l'esprit de Kaguya, il avait été en colère, mais il n'avait pas imaginé ce que c'était réellement que d'agir contre tous ses principes sans même se rendre compte que quelque chose était anormal. Et ce devait être pire pour Shamara qui les aurait tué sans la bonne idée de Kaguya. Thorsan se sentait... sale, à défaut d'autre mot. Il replia sur lui les pans de son manteau pour donner moins de prise au vent, mais aussi pour tenter d'échapper au froid qui lui glaçait les os.</p><p>Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid. Le ciel était gris et menaçant, mais la température restait tout à fait supportable pour la saison. Le savoir n'empêchait pas Thorsan d'avoir froid. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Shamara. Elle semblait supporter plus facilement que lui le poids de leur trahison involontaire. Quoi que lui ai dit Kaguya pendant qu'il enfilait son armure, cela avait été efficace et au moins, la situation avait du détourner son esprit de la mort de sa mère qui devait malgré tout être difficile à porter. Shamara s'appuyait contre Kaguya et souriait doucement comme si elle en tirait un immense réconfort. Le lien de lige, sans doute. Thorsan se demandait ce que cela pouvait faire de partager ce lien avec quelqu'un. Jusque là, il avait vu le lien comme quelque chose d'utile mais qui ressemblait trop à une privation de liberté pour le lige, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que pouvait être une vrai prison comme celle infligée par Ombre à ses pensées. Depuis que Kaguya était lige, ils n'avaient jamais pris vraiment l'occasion d'en discuter tous les deux. Thorsan se sentait soudain curieux d'en savoir plus.</p><p>-On dirait vraiment qu'il n'y a personne, déclara Shamara en le coupant dans ses pensées.</p><p>-Oui, je crois que l'endroit est sûr, reconnut-il presque à contrecœur. Tam ?</p><p>-Je ne vois rien non plus. D'ailleurs, il y a encore des hommes postés en face, au cas où. S'il y a le moindre problème, ils seront là en quelques minutes.</p><p>Thorsan jeta un coup d’œil en coin à la maison aux rideaux baissés qui faisait face à l'auberge. De là où ils se tenaient, il pouvait distinguer un guetteur dans l'ombre. Tam leva le bras et fit deux signes successifs de la main. Le rideau se souleva et s'abaissa à deux reprises en réponse. Thorsan ne se sentait pas plus calme pour autant. Il invoqua le Vide et y fit disparaître toute sa rage, toutes ses angoisses pour ne plus ressentir que le calme détachement du soldat.</p><p>-Allons-y.</p><p>Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas lent de passant, sous une petite pluie fine qui s'interrompit en quelques secondes. Rien ne clochait. Les portes étaient fermés, les volets absents des fenêtres. Tam poussa la porte pour entrer avec circonspection à l'intérieur. Shamara positionna aussitôt une minuscule boule de lumière au centre de la pièce. C'était suffisant pour constater les dégâts.</p><p>Il y avait des traces du combat de la veille un peu partout dans la salle principale. Plusieurs tables avaient été bousculées, deux chaises cassées reposaient au sol. Il y avait du sang séché à plusieurs endroits. Même sans cela, l'endroit aurait fait mal famé. Il y avait de la poussière un peu partout et une couche de graisse sur les tables. Mais ce qui intéressait Thorsan, c'était surtout les différents accès. Sur la gauche, un escalier menait à l'étage et aux chambres. Sur la droite, derrière le comptoir, une porte menait probablement à la cuisine. Enfin, une petite porte donnait de l'autre côté de l'auberge. Par la fenêtre voisine, on pouvait distinguer un canal.</p><p>-Séparons-nous pour aller plus vite, proposa-t-il. Deux à l'étage, deux à la cuisine. Nous avons beaucoup à faire et à voir aujourd'hui.</p><p>C'était peu de le dire. Ils étaient censés fouiller cette maison de fond en comble, aller discuter avec les marins du Peuple de la Mer, une discussion dont Shamara craignait d'avance la difficulté, parler avec Volis Derasin, Teren Barn et continuer à chercher des preuves incriminantes contre Seran Oleanos, Jeordwyn Seranis et Rael den Calos. Ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontré le second, alors qu'ils avaient espéré le faire la veille au soir. Quand au troisième, ils n'avaient toujours pas l'ombre d'une piste, à part ce manoir en principe abandonné qu'ils avaient observés avant de s'attaquer à cet entrepôt qui servait de repaire à Ombre. D'avance, Thorsan était fatigué.</p><p>-Et s'il y a un piège quelque part ?, demanda Kaguya en dégainant son épée.</p><p>-Crie.</p><p>Kaguya renifla avec amusement. Lui aussi semblait être sortit intact de cette détestable expérience. Thorsan, lui, avait l'impression désagréable qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il enviait Shamara de se souvenir de son rêve. Si c'était le cas pour lui, peut être cette désagréable sensation dans son dos disparaîtrait-elle.</p><p>-Je prend l'étage avec Kaguya, proposa Shamara. Mon lige est tout à fait de taille à me défendre.</p><p>Ils échangèrent deux sourires béats qui donnèrent envie de rire à Thorsan pour la première fois de la journée. Ces deux là s'étaient définitivement bien trouvés et il était ravi pour eux qu'ils rebondissent si vite. Alors, d'où lui venait cette pincée de jalousie mal placée ?</p><p>-Parfait. Je prend la cuisine avec Tam. Voyons si vos hommes ont oublié un détail.</p><p>-Voyons voir, oui. Les Compagnons sont d'avantage formés au combat et à la protection rapprochée du roi qu'à ce genre d'enquête et l'arrestation de ces traîtres était le plus urgent. Je ne serais pas surprit qu'il reste deux trois petites choses à trouver.</p><p>Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, l'épée dégainée. La porte était entrouverte, mais c'était difficile de savoir si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. À l'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour écouter. Pas le moindre bruit à l'intérieur, ni dans le reste de l'auberge, à part l'escalier qui grinçait sous les pas de Shamara et Kaguya.</p><p>-J'allume une torche, chuchota Tam. Ça nous évitera une mauvaise surprise.</p><p>-Bien vu.</p><p>Ils entrèrent une fois la torche allumée. À la lumière de celle-ci, Thorsan pu constater que la pièce était assez large, avec deux grandes tables chargées d'un repas abandonné en court de préparation. Une soupe s'était depuis longtemps figée dans un chaudron posé dans la cheminée. Une odeur de rance et de pourriture semblait déjà s'en échapper. À côté de la deuxième table, un homme était assis, son visage dans l'ombre. Thorsan et Tam se placèrent par réflexe contre le mur, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Tam leva bien haut sa torche pour s'en assurer, et éclairer en même temps le visage de l'intrus.</p><p>L'homme portait une armure de cuir qui donnait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup vu de pays récemment. Grand, le teint très sombre, il portait les cheveux courts et un large collier de barbe sous une fine moustache.</p><p>Thorsan le reconnut immédiatement.</p><p>C'était bien la dernière personne que Thorsan s'attendait à voir ici et une angoisse terrible l'étreignit. Il fit un pas en avant et cogna de son pied un couteau tombé au sol pendant la bagarre de la veille. L'homme assit leva aussitôt la tête et un éclair de reconnaissance brilla dans son regard.</p><p>-J'apporte des nouvelles inquiétantes, mais peut être aussi quelques réponses déclara-t-il en se levant.</p><p>La bouche de Thorsan s'ouvrit presque de lui même. Il savait quoi répondre à cette phrase. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible.</p><p>-Vos réponses ne changent rien.</p><p>Son épée était déjà dégainée. Parfait. Il se rua à l'assaut, l'épée levée à hauteur de son épaule pour Couper les nuages. Le temps que son ennemi ait dégainé son épée, il était déjà trop tard. Thorsan lui sabra la poitrine de l'épaule droite jusqu'au milieu du torse. Une gerbe de sang jaillit, arrosant son visage. L'autre étouffa un cri de douleur et répliqua aussitôt par le Faucon rouge s'empare de la colombe. Thorsan bougea suffisamment vite pour éviter des dégâts majeurs, ne récoltant qu'une large estafilade sur sa main d'épée.</p><p>Il avait oublié que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas vraiment un manchot en matière de combat à l'épée, lui non plus. Parfait. Après les évènements du matin, il avait besoin d'un bon combat pour se remettre les idées en place.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Thorsan ?, cria Tam derrière lui. Qui est cet homme ?</p><p>Sa voix lui parvenait comme étouffée par une grande distance. Thorsan sourit froidement et adopta une posture de défense.</p><p>-L'ennemi, répondit-il sobrement en arrêtant le deuxième coup de celui-ci.</p><p>Derrière lui, Tam poussa un cri.</p><p>-Aes Sedai !</p><p>C'est vrai. Ils avaient convenu de s'appeler à l'aide en cas d'attaque. L'idée était sage, mais Thorsan n'y pensait plus. Le combat était plus important que le reste. Tuer cet homme était plus important que le reste. Il se sentait parfaitement calme et concentré, plus encore que quand il embrassait le Vide, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qui importait et c'était presque satisfaisant de laisser tout le reste derrière lui. Thorsan entendit à peine les bruits de course dans l'escalier au loin. Le Colibri embrasse la rose rencontra les Deux lièvres sautant. La parade était belle, dommage. Thorsan répliqua avec le Pissenlit dans le vent et manqua d'éborgner son adversaire. Celui-ci était rapide, mais il ralentissait déjà. Thorsan lui avait déjà ôté un bon litre de sang en quelques coups à peine.</p><p>-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Shamara d'une voix elle aussi étouffée.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ils tentent de s’entre-tuer, répondit Tam. Qui est cet homme ?</p><p>-Mais on le connaît, s'exclama Kaguya. C'est Mehtar ! Ce n'est pas un ennemi !</p><p>Si. Il devait mourir ici et maintenant. Thorsan était simplement trop prit par le combat pour trouver l'opportunité de le leur rappeler. Il tourbillonna pour porter un nouveau coup à Mehtar, mais son épée rebondit sur de l'air.</p><p>En voilà une surprise. Il y avait quelqu'un qui canalisait à proximité et qui tentait de protéger leur ennemi. Et bien, que ce soit Ombre, Caienne, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, Thorsan et ses alliés s'occuperaient de son cas dès qu'il en aurait fini avec Mehtar.</p><p>-Je vais tenter de l'arrêter, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, criait Shamara derrière lui. Vous autres...</p><p>Elle s'interrompit pour pousser un cri de douleur. Thorsan tourna la tête dans sa direction. De l'ombre avait surgit un assassin qui venait de poignarder Shamara. Le dos en sang, celle-ci s'effondra en avant. Kaguya la rattrapa avec un cri d'angoisse et se plaça en bouclier entre elle et l'assassin.</p><p>-À l'aide Thorsan !, cria-t-il.</p><p>Thorsan hésita, mais sa priorité se rappela à lui. Profitant de sa distraction, Mehtar se fendit et son épée pénétra dans un défaut de son armure. Au même moment, Thorsan sentit un poignard se planter entre ses côtes. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, ni l'homme qui le portait. Comment avait-il pu ignorer ce deuxième assassin ? Ce troisième même, Tam était maintenant en prise avec un autre. Il saignait abondamment du bras.</p><p>Trois assassins que Thorsan avait raté alors qu'il avait bien observé la pièce en arrivant et une canalisatrice décidée à l'arrêter. Fantastique. Si quelque chose arrivait, ce serait totalement de sa faute.</p><p>-Thorsan, besoin d'aide ici !, hurla Kaguya en repoussant l'assassin contre la cheminée.</p><p>Il allait les aider, mais ensuite. Le plus urgent d'abord. Thorsan se retourna vers Mehtar. Celui-ci s'était déplacé pour contourner le mur d'air qui les séparait, Thorsan l'imita. Un autre mur d'air apparut sur son passage, arrêtant son épée.</p><p>-Ce sont des Hommes Gris, Thorsan, cria Shamara d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur. Est-ce que tu oublie ton combat ?</p><p>Non, Thorsan ne l'oubliait pas. Shamara s'était mise dos au mur et avait invoqué une épée de feu. Kaguya se défendait tout à fait honorablement contre son adversaire et Tam était un maître d'arme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui et Thorsan savait qu'elle était la priorité. Il sauta sur la table et continua à harceler Mehtar de coups. Il le toucha à la hanche puis à l'épaule, ne récoltant au passage qu'une nouvelle estafilade.</p><p>-Est-ce qu'on tient à garder ces types en vie ?, demanda Tam.</p><p>-Seulement Mehtar !, répondit Shamara. Thorsan, réveille-toi ! Qu'en penserais Melisande ?</p><p>Thorsan sentit un pincement au cœur, mais continua à attaquer. Il connaissait son devoir, et aucune pensée ne devait l'en détourner. Même pas celle là. Il sauta à terre pour affronter Mehtar en face, se forçant à ignorer la douleur dans son dos. L'assassin le suivait de prêt, mais Thorsan ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas s'occuper de lui. Mehtar d'abord, les autres ensuite.</p><p>Il refusa de se laisser distraire par le remue-ménage à l'autre bout de la pièce et par les cris d'appel à l'aide des autres.</p><p>-Des renforts arrivent !, disait Kaguya. Et pas pour nous !</p><p>-Souviens-toi de ce matin Thorsan !, suppliait Shamara.</p><p>-Mes hommes vont arriver, il faut tenir !, encouragea Tam.</p><p>Thorsan leva bien haut son épée. Il avait enfin acculé Mehtar entre les deux tables de la cuisine. Le lige essayait encore de se défendre, mais le combat était presque terminé. Le teint de Mehtar était cireux et il devait tenir fort sa main contre son flanc pour empêcher le sang de couler plus vite. Le prochain coup serait le coup fatal, Thorsan se le promit.</p><p>Son épée fut à nouveau arrêtée par un mur d'air, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Mehtar était maintenant entouré de tous les côtés par des murs invisible. Thorsan grinça des dents. Méthode de lâche. Impuissant, il regarda Mehtar tenter lui aussi de briser cette défense, puis s'effondrer contre elle. Une flaque de sang s'élargissait déjà sous ses pieds et son épée tomba de ses doigts engourdis. Il n'avait plus que la force de jeter à Thorsan un regard plein de colère.</p><p>Thorsan ne le quitta pas du regard tout en sondant du bout des doigts les murs d'airs, à la recherche d'un espace assez vaste pour passer son épée. En vain. Mehtar était bien à l'abri dans cette sorte de bocal, mais cela ne le sauverait pas. Thorsan s'étonnait presque de la froideur de ses émotions. Cet homme avait été un allié. C'était maintenant un ennemi. Dès qu'il aurait franchi la barrière installée entre eux, Thorsan lui offrirait une mort rapide. Il n'y avait que deux obstacles à franchir pour cela.</p><p>Il se retourna d'un geste vif, l'épée toujours levée et décapita l'assassin qui derrière lui levait une nouvelle fois son poignard rougit de sang. L'homme s'effondra sans un mot sur le sol. Voilà. Un obstacle de franchit. Restait l'autre.</p><p>Le mur d'air était absolument invisible, mais Thorsan doutait qu'il monte jusqu'au plafond. Il savait comment se battait Shamara. Autant que possible, elle tentait de préserver ses forces dans un combat et ne créait jamais des murs d'airs plus grand que ce dont elle avait besoin. Il devait en être de même pour la personne invisible qui tentait de protéger Mehtar et refusait toujours de se montrer. Lâche. Mais sa prévisibilité aidait Thorsan. Il grimpa en grimaçant sur la table, plus difficilement à cause de ses blessures. Il n'avait pas réalisé que l'assassin l'avait si souvent touché.</p><p>Une fois debout sur celle-ci, il prit autant d'élan qu'il le pouvait et sauta. Du bout des doigts, il parvint à saisir l'extrémité du mur d'air. Se désintéressant du sang qu'il continuait à perdre, il commença à tirer sur ses muscles pour se hisser en haut du mur.</p><p>On le saisit par les pieds et Thorsan se retrouva tiré vers le bas par Kaguya. Sa prise était mauvaise, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu vas te réveiller ?, demanda Kaguya en haletant.</p><p>Thorsan le repoussa.</p><p>-Pousse-toi. Il doit mourir.</p><p>Il se redressa et reprit l'élan pour sauter. À nouveau, il saisit de justesse l'extrémité du mur d'air. À l'intérieur des murs d'airs, Mehtar se redressa à grand peine, et saisit son épée pour la dresser vers Thorsan. S'il sautait à l'intérieur, il l'embrocherait à coup sûr.</p><p>Et bien, c'était un risque à prendre. Thorsan était prêt à mourir pour une chance d'emporter Mehtar avec lui.</p><p>Un bras d'air le saisit et le plaqua sur la table, au milieu de la vaisselle sale.</p><p>-Arrête d'attaquer nos alliés, reprend-toi !, lui ordonna Shamara, debout à côté de Kaguya.</p><p>Ainsi donc, elle et Kaguya travaillaient avec Mehtar. Surprenant. Incompréhensible, même. Ils devaient savoir qu'il devait mourir ici et maintenant. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à le garder en vie, un interrogatoire n'apporterait rien.</p><p>-Ôte-toi de mon chemin. Il doit mourir et tu le sais.</p><p>Les paroles sonnaient creux à ses propres oreilles. Pourquoi ?</p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mehtar bien à l'abri derrière les murailles d'air, probablement tissées par Shamara finalement. L'homme glissait dans son propre sang et son bras tremblait, mais il restait encore prêt à se battre. Courageux au delà du bon sens.</p><p>Le sentant incertain, Kaguya essaya d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie.</p><p>-Tu te comportes comme Tulas et Dulin là, tu sais ? C'est pas un combat à la loyale, c'est une boucherie ! Tu es un maître d'arme voyons !</p><p>L'insulte était rude, mais Thorsan refusait de se faire manipuler. Il devait être implacable. Il attendit quelques secondes sans rien dire et sans bouger. Pour renforcer l'image qu'il essayait de donner, il relâcha même un peu son emprise sur son épée. Shamara hésita, consulta Kaguya du regard, puis hocha la tête. Thorsan sentit la masse qui l'écrasait sur la table le relâcher. Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, ignora les cris de Kaguya et Shamara, et sauta à nouveau. Tam et Kaguya bondirent pour l'arrêter, mais Shamara fut la plus rapide. Cette fois, Thorsan vola de l'autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>-Ombre te manipule ! Ressaisis-toi, tu fais le jeu des Amis du Ténébreux !</p><p>Non. Plus jamais ça. Il avait déjà servi involontairement le Ténébreux en acceptant sans se poser de questions le discours des Enfants de la Lumière. Des innocents en avaient sans doute payé le prix, avant que Shamara et Kaguya ne lui démontrent les erreurs des Enfants.</p><p>Shamara et Kaguya. Il leur devait énormément. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas trouvé les preuves qui incriminaient Tulas et les autres. Sans eux, il continuerait à chercher en vain les Amis du Ténébreux qui avaient décimé son escouade, sans se douter que Tulas et ses complices avaient leur part de responsabilité. Sans eux...</p><p>Il lâcha son épée et gémit. Sa tête le tançait tellement d'un coup qu'il avait envie de vomir.</p><p>Ses amis défendaient Mehtar. S'il leur faisait confiance pour le reste, ne devait-il pas leur faire confiance pour cela aussi ? Pourtant, Mehtar devait mourir. Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>Et lui. Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il servait la Lumière avec beaucoup de zèle et qu'il n'hésitait pas à abattre un ennemi à terre, mais la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, Mehtar était un allié. Pourquoi l'avait-il attaqué à vue ? Il lui manquait un élément, il...</p><p>D'un coup, il comprit. Le nuage qui lui troublait l'esprit disparut.</p><p>-Ne me dites pas que...</p><p>Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. La nausée manqua de le submerger et il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Qu'avait-il fait ?</p><p>Thorsan ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres le laissèrent en paix pendant qu'ils allaient accueillir les renforts promis par Tam. C'était plus de bonté que Thorsan n'estimait en mériter, mais au moins cela lui permettait de trouver le moyen de se ressaisir. Il avala de longues gorgées d'air, refusant au passage d'écouter les signaux de douleur que lui envoyait son corps. Une fois qu'il se se sentit un peu mieux, il rouvrit les yeux.</p><p>Shamara s'occupait de soigner les blessures de Mehtar. Thorsan grimaça en voyant son état. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Si le lige était encore en vie, c'était uniquement par la volonté de la Lumière.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, Tam et Kaguya expliquaient aux soldats ce qui c'était passé. Kaguya avait l'air pressé de pouvoir raconter comment il avait à lui tout seul tué un Homme Gris et comment Shamara avait aidé Tam à achever le deuxième en le décapitant avec une épée enflammée. Thorsan était impressionné par leur efficacité, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer sa honte.</p><p>-Beau travail, capitaine !, applaudit un des soldats. Désolé de ne pas être arrivés à temps, mais on était aussi bien occupés. Vous étiez pas rentrés depuis bien longtemps dans cette auberge qu'on a vu s'approcher cette petite troupe d'assassins. Ils allaient l'air bien décidé à vous poignarder dans le dos.</p><p>-Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Shamara Sedai les a heureusement empêché de rentrer ici. Vous les avez arrêté ?</p><p>-Tous, sans exception, se rengorgea le soldat. Vous pouvez les interroger quand vous voulez.</p><p>-Leur chef d'abord. Amenez-le et veillez à ce que les autres ne s'échappent pas.</p><p>-Entendu. On va tâcher de savoir lequel est le chef, puis on vous l’amène.</p><p>Le soldat sortit. Kaguya se mit à fouiller les cadavres sur le sol.</p><p>-Je doute que tu trouves des indices, nota Shamara en se relevant. Ce sont des Hommes Gris, par des assassins normaux. I ne se promènent pas avec des preuves sur eux.</p><p>Kaguya hocha la tête d'un air malheureux. Shamara nettoya ses mains pleines de sang sur un chiffon relativement propre et l'interrogea du regard.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, marmonna Kaguya. J'ai mal fait mon travail.</p><p>-Tu as été fantastique, idiot. Pas comme moi qui ai tout juste réussi à vous garder tous en vie. Qu'est-ce que tu te reproches ?</p><p>-Les Hommes Gris. Je suis ton lige. J'aurais du les voir venir.</p><p>Shamara secoua la tête.</p><p>-Non, tu ne pouvais pas. Le lien permet aux liges de sentir les Engeances de l'Ombre quand elles sont proches, c'est vrai, mais les Hommes Gris ne sont pas des Engeances. Ce sont des hommes qui ont offert leur âme au Ténébreux. C'est ce qui leur permet de passer totalement inaperçu, même au beau milieu de la Tour Blanche. Alors tu vois, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir.</p><p>Elle était convaincante. Kaguya hocha la tête en souriant en se mit à examiner chaque pan de mur, visiblement à la recherche d'une cachette quelconque. Une excellente idée, que Tam mis immédiatement en pratique.</p><p>-À ton tour, Thorsan, décréta Shamara en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Voyons ce que je peux faire contre ces blessures.</p><p>Elle posa immédiatement les mains sur lui, sans demander sa permission. Il y avait bien longtemps que celle-ci était accordée d'office. Le froid habituel de la Guérison envahit Thorsan, mais celle-ci dura plus longtemps que d'habitude.</p><p>-Tu devrais peut être garder ton énergie pour ceux qui en valent la peine, finit-il par dire. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable.</p><p>-Les bêtises de Kaguya ne suffisent pas ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ça ce matin quand je vous ai attaqués. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait vrai pour toi ? Je ne suis pas responsable des actes d'Ombre ou de ma mère, non ?</p><p>-C'est juste.</p><p>-Exactement. Certaines de ces blessures vont peut être laisser des cicatrices.</p><p>-Ce n'est rien.</p><p>Il valait peut être mieux, à vrai dire. Thorsan ne devait pas oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il trouvait Shamara très brave. La veille seulement sa mère avait tenté de l'assassiner et elle agissait comme si ça ne la touchait pas. Melisande serait fière de la voir dotée d'un tel contrôle de soi-même.</p><p>Quand elle se redressa, Thorsan la retint par la manche.</p><p>-Je sais que Kaguya est là pour toi, mais si tu as besoin de parler...</p><p>Elle lui offrit un sourire en retour et tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.</p><p>-Merci. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour Mehtar, mais il me faudra le Guérir au moins une deuxième fois dans la journée pour qu'il soit vraiment sortit d'affaire. Il est encore inconscient. Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus envie de le tuer ?</p><p>-Je pense. Mais si je l'attaque, arrête-moi.</p><p>-Bien sûr. Maintenant, allons voir ce qu'on peut apprendre d'intéressant dans le coin. Vu la présence de Mehtar, Ombre savait qu'on allait venir ici. Elle a des choses à cacher.</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête. Cette femme était décidément très intelligente et ils ne cessaient de la sous-estimer. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'en protéger avant de contre-attaquer. Mehtar pourrait peut être les aider, quand il serait remis. En attendant, Shamara avait raison. Ils fallait qu'ils tirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de cet endroit. Il imita Kaguya et se mit à chercher une cachette dans les murs pendant que Shamara observait le sol avec attention. Ils s'étaient à peine mis au travail que deux soldats revinrent en en escortant un troisième, soigneusement ligoté.</p><p>-Voici leur chef, capitaine, salua un des deux soldats.</p><p>-Merci. Allez aider les autres à garder le périmètre, nous nous occupons de celui-là.</p><p>Les deux soldats saluèrent et s'éclipsèrent. Tous prirent le temps d'observer le prisonnier, un homme chauve entre deux âges vêtu de brun et de gris, visiblement pour passer inaperçu. L'homme observa la pièce avec attention et siffla avec une admiration exagérée.</p><p>-Laissez moi deviner, elle savait qu'on avait aucune chance d'en sortir vivant, hein ?</p><p>-Qui, elle ?, demanda Shamara. Ombre ?</p><p>-Qui d'autre ?</p><p>Celui-là avait l'air un peu plus disposer à parler que les Amis du Ténébreux qu'ils capturaient dernièrement. Parfait. Il fallait veiller à ce qu'il reste dans ces bonnes dispositions.</p><p>-Elle a un autre nom qu'Ombre ?, intervint-il.</p><p>L'homme haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Probablement, mais elle a sans doute tué tous ceux qui le connaissent depuis longtemps. C'est sa méthode, elle nettoie toujours derrière elle.</p><p>-Comment vous appelez-vous ?, demanda Shamara.</p><p>-Jac Narid.</p><p>-Alors maître Narid, vous savez que vous êtes le prochain.</p><p>-De toute évidence. Alors, si elle doit me tuer pour avoir échoué, autant que je lui rende la pareille.</p><p>Enfin.</p><p>-Que savez-vous sur elle ?, demanda Thorsan. Et n'oubliez aucun détail. À quoi ressemble-t-elle, quels sont ses plans, dites-nous tout.</p><p>Ça fera probablement moins que vous l'espérez, mais d'accord. Elle est arrivée au pouvoir ici en Illian il y a trois ou quatre ans. Elle a supprimé petit à petit toute concurrence et organisé les différents groupes de serviteurs du Grand Seigneur sous ses ordres.</p><p>-Que prépare-t-elle ?</p><p>Ça, elle est la seule à le savoir. Elle organise quelque chose de gros, c'est sûr. Il faut dire qu'elle a les moyens de ses ambitions et qu'elle est en contact avec plusieurs autres groupes hors d'Illian. Elle est partie deux mois avec quelques hommes il y a peu et elle est revenue il y a dix jours seulement. Depuis, elle a commencé a nettoyer Illian de ses hommes. Ceux que vous avez capturé, elle s'en est chargé, mais les autres elle a commencé à les envoyer s'éparpiller dans les plaines de Maredo depuis son retour. Je sais pas quels sont ses plans, mais elle s'apprête à passer à la phase suivante.</p><p>Dix jours. Thorsan fit le calcul. Elle était arrivée en ville alors qu'ils étaient encore perdus dans les plaines de Maredo, peut être même le jour même où ils avaient retrouvé Lomar à Maleka. Son avance sur eux n'était donc pas si considérable. Thorsan serait davantage rassuré s'ils n'avaient pas appris la veille qu'elle venait en droite ligne du Shayol Ghul. Qui sait les ordres qu'elle y avait reçu...</p><p>-Mais vous ne faites pas partie de cette deuxième partie du plan, reprit Shamara après avoir indiqué d'un battement de paupière à Thorsan qu'elle avait fait les mêmes calculs.</p><p>-Visiblement pas, mais elle m'en a donné l'impression pourtant. On était chargé d'aller dans les plaines ensuite, interroger un type nommé Emer au village de Clarain, sur la côte. Ombre disait qu'il avait les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Avant que vous demandiez, elle m'a rien dit de plus. Elle transmet souvent ses ordres en rêves. J'imagine qu'elle redonnera ces ordres à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être à Ganos. C'est plus ou moins son homme de confiance. Je sais qu'il a fait partie des premiers envoyés dans les plaines.</p><p>Ganos. Ils avaient déjà entendu ce nom, dans les lettres trouvées à Zema. La lettre en question parlait de découvertes sur la côte. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se posent pour copier le plus précisément possible le contenu de ces lettres.</p><p>-Vous dites qu'elle vous transmet vos ordres en rêve, reprit Shamara. Souvent ?</p><p>-Elle me l'a fait trois ou quatre fois jusqu'ici depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, et à d'autres aussi.</p><p>-Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait aussi lorsqu'elle était absente ?</p><p>Jac fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.</p><p>-Vous savez, maintenant que vous le dites, je ne crois pas. J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes se plaindre du manque de nouvelles en fait.</p><p>Tiens donc. Pourtant Thorsan avait rêvé à Far Madding de cet escalier et de ce rire étrange, et lui et Kaguya avaient fait le rêve une première fois à Tar Valon. Il chercha le regard de Shamara mais elle n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir quoi faire de cette information.</p><p>-Baidnabir, ça vous dit quelque chose ?, intervint Kaguya.</p><p>-J'ai entendu le nom en entendant Ombre discuter avec Ganos, mais ils se sont arrêtés quand ils ont vu qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.</p><p>-Et l'argent qu'elle utilise, insista Kaguya, il vient d'où ?</p><p>Jac secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas visiblement. Dommage. Thorsan hocha quand même la tête en direction de Kaguya. Les questions étaient bien vues.</p><p>-Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, soupira le prisonnier. Oh, une dernière chose quand même. Elle nous avait promis une prime pour la mort de l'Aes Sedai et de l'Amadician, mais elle voulait le Saldaean vivant. Pas forcément intact, mais vivant. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, tout ça vous sera utile pour abattre cette chienne. Elle va peut être me tuer, mais j'espère bien qu'elle sera la prochaine. Si elle me tue, elle sera la prochaine. Si vous lui plantez un couteau dans le dos, pensez à moi. Dites-lui que c'est de la part de Jac Narid.</p><p>Thorsan renifla d'un air méprisant.</p><p>-Nous verrons ça. Pourquoi avoir rejoindre les Amis du Ténébreux ?</p><p>-Pour une vie meilleure. On fait tous des erreurs.</p><p>C'était plus qu'une erreur, c'était une faute. On pouvait ensuite discuter pour savoir si la décision de Thorsan de rejoindre les Enfants était l'une ou l'autre, quand on voyait ce que des hommes comme Tulas faisaient sois disant au service de la Lumière. Sans compter l'inquisiteur Les Amaren qui était selon toute vraisemblance en contact direct avec Ombre. Pourtant, Thorsan ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à admirer l'idéal qui avait donné naissance aux Enfants.</p><p>-Si vous n'avez plus rien à nous dire, conclut Shamara, il est temps pour vous de partir. Bonne chance avec Ombre.</p><p>Tam se leva et entraîna Jac avec lui.</p><p>-Je le ramène avec les autres et je vais voir si ses sbires en savent un peu plus. Où irons nous quand vous en aurez terminé ?</p><p>Ils se consultèrent du regard. Thorsan hocha les épaules. C'est lui qui les avait conduit à l'auberge en premier lieu. Était-ce aussi un ordre d'Ombre ? D'autres pouvaient-ils se cacher au fond de son esprit ? Au cas où, mieux valait qu'il ne prenne pas de décision essentielle pour la journée.</p><p>Un gémissement de Mehtar le coupa dans ses pensées. Le lige se réveillait.</p><p>-Voyons déjà ce qu'il a à dire, s'il est en état de parler, proposa Shamara. Ensuite, nous verrons.</p><p>Tam acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec le prisonnier. Eux s'assirent autour de Mehtar. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Le lige ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, les regarda et soupira. Thorsan se sentit soulagé en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de souhaité le combat. Lui aussi était libéré des ordres d'Ombre.</p><p>-Il faut qu'on arrête de se rencontrer comme ça, marmonna-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.</p><p>Ce n'était pas faux. Thorsan l'avait battu sur le terrain d’entraînement de la Tour, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés à nouveau face à face quand Caienne avait montré son vrai visage. Il était dit que chacune de leurs rencontres verrait le sang couler.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, le rassura Shamara, mais nous en reparlerons quand vous serez sur pied. On va vous conduire au palais où vous serez soigné.</p><p>-Je l'ai vue, la coupa Mehtar.</p><p>-Qui ?</p><p>-Caienne. Ici, en Illian. J'ai une lettre pour vous.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux, déjà épuisé, en essayant de désigner une poche de sa tunique. Thorsan serra les poings. Que Caienne ne forme qu'une avec Ombre ou non, elle paierait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et si elles étaient deux, et bien, ça ne changerait rien à leur destin.</p><p>Il ne fut pas difficile de s'emparer de la lettre dont parlait Mehtar, mais celle-ci était poisseuse de sang. Heureusement, elle restait lisible, même s'il fallu s'y mettre à trois pour déchiffrer certains mots. Thorsan en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture et son cœur rata un battement. C'était celle de Melisande. <em>« Je commence à me dire que Caienne n'est pas la plus dangereuse du groupe, même si elle l'est bien assez. Elle ne nous as pas suivi aussi longtemps que je l'espérais et a tenté de nous mener en bateau. Je crains qu'elle ne vienne sur vous. Dès que je n'aurais plus besoin de Mehtar pour assurer ma protection, je vous l'envoie. Quand à moi, je vais suivre ses complices. PS : Mehtar vous racontera que notre chasse n'a pas été totalement inutile. Il y a des pistes intéressantes à suivre. À ce sujet, je ne suis plus la professeur de S. mais je connais les Vertes. Un rappel de consulter les bibliothèques ne peut pas faire de mal... » </em>La lettre n'était signée que d'un M joliment calligraphiée. Thorsan l'arracha presque à Shamara pour la relire.</p><p>Il en terminait la troisième lecture quand Mehtar se réveilla à nouveau.</p><p>-Vous l'avez lue ?, demanda-t-il.</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête.</p><p>-Comment va-t-elle ?</p><p>-Bien, quand je l'ai quitté, il y a dix jours. Caienne nous a bien eu. Elle nous as forcé à faire des tours et détours entre Cairhien et Caemlyn, mais nous avons réussit à interroger quelques Amis du Ténébreux à son sujet et à celui d'Ombre.</p><p>-Ne parlez pas trop vite, le coupa Shamara. Nous avons tout notre temps, et vous aussi.</p><p>Mehtar leva un sourcil interrogateur.</p><p>-Avec ces deux là ? J'en doute.</p><p>-C'est vrai, hélas, ne le nions pas, approuva Thorsan. Ses plans pour nous ont échoué pour l'instant, mais nous avons besoin de toutes les piestes possible. Vous avez appris des choses sur Ombre ?</p><p>-Qu'elle n'est pas noble, mais qu'elle s'est fait plusieurs fois passer pour une. Elle aurait tenté de devenir Aes Sedai, mais aurait été chassée de la Tour sans finir sa formation. Elle a aussi reçu l'ordre de mettre vos têtes à prix, Thorsan, Shamara Sedai, mais elle veut Kaguya vivant. Selon Melisande, l'ordre vient des complices de Caienne, elle m'a dit qu'elle remontait cette piste.</p><p>Cela commençait à inquiéter Thorsan. Cela faisait deux fois en moins d'une heure qu'on leur rapportait cette information. Cela devenait très inquiétant.</p><p>-Les lames ?, demanda Kaguya. Il faudra que je parle à Sokino. Mais elle a dit qu'elle ne parlerait que quand on en aura fini avec Ombre.</p><p>À moins que Kaguya ne fasse preuve de bon sens et ne la force à parler. Elle cachait trop de choses celle là.</p><p>-Je ne sais rien sur des Lames, reprit Mehtar, mais selon des survivants du cercle d'Erenys, Ombre cherche un trésor sur la côte des Tempêtes. Elle s'inquiétait pour vous et m'a envoyé vous transmettre ces informations, ne sachant trop à qui d'autre se fier. Nous espérions aussi forcer Caienne à cesser son manège et la forcer à suivre un de nous deux. Elle m'a choisi, puisque je l'ai vue en arrivant hier soir, à la porte principale.</p><p>-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?</p><p>Mehtar fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Après ça, la première chose dont je me rappelle, c'est de vous avoir vu rentrer dans cette pièce avec ce Compagnon. J'ai su que j’étais censé vous tuer et...</p><p>Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Ce devait être pire pour lui qui ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec Ombre. Thorsan au moins avait les clés pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.</p><p>-Elles nous ont tendu un piège à tous les deux pour se débarasser de nous sans se salir les mains, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons sous-estimé les capacités d'Ombre, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous arrive quelque chose de semblable.</p><p>-Je n'ai senti passé en tout cas, grimaça Mehtar. Beaux progrès. J'ai cru voir un héron sur votre épée ?</p><p>-Oui. Je vous raconterais à l'occasion. Sans rancune ? Aucun de nous n'a eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire.</p><p>-Sans rancune, promit Mehtar en lui tendant la main.</p><p>Thorsan s'en empara. La main qu'il saisit tremblait et était totalement dépourvu de force, mais au moins, il était vivant. Ils avaient sous-estimé Ombre, mais elle semblait ignorer à quel point la Lumière les protégeait. C'était réconfortant.</p><p>-Il faudra qu'on ait une vrai conversation un de ces jours, conclut-il maladroitement.</p><p>Il avait encore de nombreuses questions à lui poser, sur Ombre, sur Caienne et sur Melisande, mais le lige n'était visiblement plus en état de parler. Mehtar lui offrit une ébauche de son sourire d’antan.</p><p>-Mes côtes en seraient reconnaissantes.</p><p>Il referma les yeux en grimaçant. Il devenait urgent de le transporter au palais. Shamara devenait de plus en plus douée pour Guérir les blessures, mais Mehtar avait maintenant besoin de prendre un vrai repos dans un vrai lit pour reprendre des forces. Thorsan lui même mourrait de faim. C'était un effet secondaire de la Guérison. Il s'empara d'un morceau de viande séchée dans sa besace et se mit à manger. Il ne se fiait pas à ce qui pouvait rester de comestible dans cette cuisine.</p><p>Shamara s'assit à côté de lui. Un peu tard, Thorsan réalisa que Kaguya et Tam avaient bandé ses blessures pendant qu'il reprenait son sang-froid, mais elle était encore bien pâle.</p><p>-On dirait que nous avons de nouveaux objectifs à long terme, Thorsan. Ombre est en train de quitter la ville.</p><p>-Oui. J'irais volontiers voir ce qui se passe du côté de ce village de Clarain. Cet Emer doit avoir des choses intéressantes à dire. Mais nous n'en avons pas fini ici. Ne changeons pas nos plans pour la journée.</p><p>-Enquêter sur Seranis, lista Shamara en comptant sur ses doigts, rencontrer Volis Derasin, les Atha'an Miere et Teren Barn, garder une oreille ouverte en ce qui concerne den Calos et Oleanos... Et même si je n'aime pas ça, Melisande a raison. Un passage en bibliothèque pourrait se révéler instructif. Il y en a deux grandes en ville, celle du Conseil et celle du roi. J'aimerais aussi étudier ces ter'angreals.</p><p>Mais je crois que la suite pour nous se passe hors de la ville...</p><p>-Je le pense aussi, mais je déteste laisser toutes ces pistes inexplorées. D'ailleurs, seul Kaguya est actuellement en était de prendre la route. Qu'en penses-tu ?</p><p>Shamara fronça les sourcils et regarda Kaguya qui s'acharnait sur chaque pierre du mur à la recherche d'une cachette. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Kaguya de ne pas participer à la conversation, même de loin. Savoir qu'Ombre le voulait vivant, lui seul, devait lui avoir fait un sacré coup.</p><p>-Deux jours, proposa Shamara. On continue à explorer toutes nos pistes, et si on ne trouve aucune preuve définitive pour relier Baidnabir à un de nos trois candidats, on file vers Clarain.</p><p>-Cela me semble un bon compromis. Nous n'avons pas trop de retard sur Ombre et nous lui avons asséné de rudes coups. Ne perdons pas notre avantage par trop de précipitation, ni par trop de précaution. Et d'ici là, ne nous séparons plus tous les trois. En cas de problème, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir se maîtriser les uns les autres. Prenons une escorte aussi, si possible. Je ne me laisserait plus surprendre, si je peux l'éviter.</p><p>Une floppée de jurons en provenance de Kaguya les coupa dans leurs plans. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.</p><p>-Cette Ombre, je la retient !, s'exclama Kaguya en jetant une bourse sur la table. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans une cachette derrière une étagère. C'était cloué au mur par un couteau avec ce message dessus.</p><p>-<em>« Je vous avais bien dit de profiter de votre soi-disant victoire tant que vous le pouviez. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Que les survivants me suivent, cette ville n'a plus rien à m'offrir »</em>, lit Shamara à haute voix. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est une invitation. Qu'ont-elles donc toutes à nous inviter ainsi ?</p><p>-Attends d'avoir vu le message à l'intérieur.</p><p>Shamara secoua la bourse au-dessus de la table. Un autre morceau de papier et une dizaine de pièces d'or s'en échappèrent.</p><p>-<em>« Pour que les survivants enterrent les autres »</em>, lit Thorsan.</p><p>Il roula en boule le message et l'envoya au sol. C'était l'écriture d'Ombre, pas le moindre doute là-dessus.</p><p>-Je la trouverait presque amusante, si je n'avais pas si envie de la brûler vive, dit Shamara. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est furieuse qu'on se soit occupés de sa planque et de ses amis de Zema. Niadin aura au moins servit à quelque chose de son vivant.</p><p>-Si elle est furieuse, qu'elle le reste. Tu as trouvé autre chose, Kaguya ?</p><p>-Une carte, dans une autre cachette. C'est presque, mais pas tout à fait la même que celle qu'on a trouvé à l'entrepôt l'autre jour, mais plus détaillée.</p><p>Ils lui firent de la place pour lui permettre d'étaler sur la table une grande carte marquée de nombreuses cartes. Thorsan sortit de son sac la carte que mentionnait Kaguya et les plaça l'une à côté de l'autre. Le Saldaean disait vrai. La carte qu'ils voyaient maintenant comportait une dizaine de croix supplémentaire à l'est d'Illian, la plupart sur la côte. Un grand cercle avait été dessiné à mi-chemin entre l'Illian et Tear, dans des terres qui n'appartenaient ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Six croix avaient été déssinées à l'intérieur de ce cercle, mais seulement deux à l'intérieur des terres. Quelque chose intéressait définitivement Ombre sur la côte. Un trésor, avait dit le prisonnier. Mais en quoi consistait-il ?</p><p>-Je crois que tu as raison, soupira-t-il, il va nous falloir passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque. Mais d'abord, prenons le temps d'observer cette carte. Si l'un de nous la brûle sur ordre d'Ombre, je veux être sûr qu'on l'ait tous parfaitement mémorisée.</p><p>Shamara et Kaguya hochèrent de la tête et tous se penchèrent sur la carte. De toute évidence, un voyage à la campagne allait être nécessaire, mais Thorsan se tenait à ce qu'il avait dit à Shamara. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour finir d'explorer toutes les pistes, pour se remettre, et pour préparer leur départ. Cependant, malgré ses blessures et l'état de Mehtar, Thorsan ne regrettait pas totalement d'être venu. Ils avaient pu au moins obtenir des précisions sur les plans d'Ombre et des nouvelles de Melisande. C'était déjà ça, mais la Lumière veuille qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de plus concret aujourd'hui !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Un casse-tête de forgeron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assise sur le devant de la barque qui les conduisait au port, Shamara regarda le bateau du Peuple de la Mer avec appréhension. C'était le plus beau de tous les bateaux du port et le plus grand aussi, un magnifique et arrogant quatre mâts. En le voyant, on comprenait sans peine la réputation des Atha'an Miere d'être les meilleurs marins du monde. Étrangement, on disait que leurs navires n'avaient pas de barre reliée à leur gouvernail. Shamara se demandait si c'était vrai.</p><p>Intérieurement, elle craignait qu'ils se déplacent pour rien, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Après être rentrés de l'auberge, ils s'étaient longuement arrêtés au palais pour récupérer et bander le dos de Shamara. Il était regrettable que la Guérison ne marche pas sur soi-même. Le coup de poignard que l'Homme Gris avait infligé à Shamara n'avait heureusement rien touché de vital, mais le moindre mouvement la faisait souffrir. Un bon repas avait suffit à Kaguya, mais Thorsan, lui, traînait visiblement du pied. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi de rejoindre le port en barque.</p><p>-J'espère qu'on trouvera les réponses qu'on cherche, murmura à Kaguya à son oreille pour ne pas être entendu par le batelier. Tu ne trouves pas que ça commence à bien faire les fausses pistes ? Sans compter que quand on en a une bonne, on est obligés d'attendre pour l'explorer !</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête distraitement. Elle essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire aux Atha'an Miere pour les convaincre de parler. Le Peuple de la Mer avait la réputation de ne pas vouloir traiter avec les Aes Sedai. Peut être aurait-elle du porter son châle pour donner plus de poids à sa parole, mais alors Ombre aurait encore plus de facilité à les retrouver.</p><p>À vrai dire, ils ne savaient même pas si la piste était bonne à suivre. Ils savaient seulement que ce bateau n'avait pas quitté le port depuis plus d'un mois alors qu'il avait vendu toute sa marchandise et que l'une des lettres trouvées à Zema les mentionnait. Si la mémoire de Shamara était bonne, un des correspondants d'Ombre avait obtenu des informations de ces gens, mais était-ce volontairement ou involontairement ?</p><p>Tout d'un coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tambourinait avec agacement sur le bastingage de la barque. Les mots de Kaguya s'étaient mis à lui tourner dans la tête. Il n'avait pas tort. C'était comme s'ils étaient face à un de ces casse-têtes de forgeron. Quand on en voyait un, il paraissait impossible à résoudre. Mais une fois les premières pièces enlevées, la solution finissait par apparaître. Le tout, c'était de trouver la première pièce qui ferait bouger toutes les autres.</p><p>Ils seraient plus avancés s'ils avaient pu parler à Teren Barn. Leur première idée en sortant du palais du roi avait été de se rendre à celui des Neufs pour lui parler. Hélas, ils s'y étaient rendus le mauvais jour. Un autre clerc leur avait annoncé que Teren Bern était occupé avec la réunion au sommet à laquelle participaient le roi, les Neufs et même Jeordwyn Seranis et Seran Oleanos. Tam leur avait donc dit au revoir à ce moment là et était allé rejoindre le roi. Cependant, il leur avait recommandé deux autres Compagnons qui les escortaient à présent, au cas où quelque chose tourneraient mal.</p><p>Ils retourneraient au palais des Neufs plus tard, pour profiter de la bibliothèque et attendre la fin de cette réunion. Tout annonçait qu'elle était partie pour durer une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand à eux, ils ne pourraient qu'attendre en espérant qu'aucun poignard d'Homme Gris ne l'attende au détour d'un couloir...</p><p>-Vous voilà à quai, annonça le bateleur en amarrant sa barque. Voulez-vous que je vous attende ?</p><p>Il tendait déjà la main en attendant sa piécette. Thorsan fouilla sa bourse et lui envoya une pièce d'argent.</p><p>-Inutile. Nous rentrerons probablement par d'autres moyens.</p><p>L'homme salua de la tête et, après avoir aidé Shamara à grimper sur le quai, repartit dans l'autre sens.</p><p>-N'aurait-il pas mieux valu le faire attendre ?, demanda Shamara. Ni toi et moi ne sommes vraiment en état de...</p><p>-Je sais, mais je n'aime pas l'idée que cet homme puisse trahir notre présence, et j'aimerais autant repasser par la ville tout à l'heure. On peut toujours tenter de parler à ce Volis Derasin et j'aimerais assez voir ce qui se passe du côté des demeures de Seranis et Oleanos en leur absence.</p><p>Au fait, pourquoi pas. Il serait temps d'en reparler quand ils en auraient fini avec les Atha'an Miere. Shamara leva les yeux vers le navire. En apparence, une seule personne patrouillait sur le pont. Une passerelle reliait le navire au quai. Ils se consultèrent du regard, puis montèrent à bord après avoir ordonné aux deux Compagnons de rester au pied de la passerelle et de faire le guet. Ni Kaguya ni Thorsan ne dégainèrent. Ils venaient pour discuter, pas pour se battre. D'ailleurs, dans leur état, ce serait une très mauvaise idée.</p><p>Quand ils furent sur le pont, l'homme de garde s'approcha de la cabine principale et tapa à la porte, sans les quitter des yeux. Il portait au côté une sorte de long couteau incurvé mais ne fit pas mine de la dégainer. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, dévoilant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un pantalon de coton bouffant et d'une veste de soie bleue brodée, sur une chemise de coton. Il portait trois anneaux dorés dans chaque oreille et sa peau était la plus sombre que Shamara ait jamais vu, bien plus que celle d'Elife. L'homme les jaugea longuement du regard avant de parler.</p><p>-Que la Lumière vous éclaire et veille sur vous jusqu'à la fin de votre voyage. <span>Je reconnaît l'épée au héron, mais celle-ci défend-elle le Grand Serpent ?</span></p><p>Le Grand Serpent était le serpent qui se mort la queue, tel que représenté sur l'anneau que Shamara portait au doigt. On dirait que leur venue était attendue, mais comment ? La formulation faisait presque penser à une Prédiction, mais elle n'avait pas entendu parler de personnes dotées de ce Talent parmi les Atha'an Miere. Il est vrai qu'ils se dévoilaient le moins possible aux étrangers, ne venant que pour commercer avant de repartir aussitôt leur but atteint. Kaguya ne dit rien, mais croisa les bras d'un air vexé. S'il avait réalisé qu'une prophétie était peut être en jeu, il avait l'air déçu de ne pas être concerné. Shamara posa une main sur son bras pour le réconforter. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être vexé.</p><p>-Cette épée ne sert que son maître, proclama Thorsan en posant sa main sur celle-ci.</p><p>Shamara retint une grimace. Le visage de l'homme en face d'eux, déjà peu expressif se ferma davantage.</p><p>-Alors nous n'avons rien à nous dire, répondit l'homme en faisant mine de faire demi tour.</p><p>-Cependant, je sert la Tour, ajouta rapidement Shamara, et je porte le grand serpent. Je suis Shamara Sedai, de l'Ajah Verte, et je souhaite parler à la capitaine de ce navire. Et que la Lumière veille sur vous et sur votre voyage.</p><p>L'homme interrompit son geste, mais il avait l'air d'attendre des preuves. Shamara présenta l'anneau qu'elle portait à la main droite et alors seulement il salua.</p><p>-Je suis Falgar, Maître de la Cargaison de l'Albatros blanc. Suivez-moi.</p><p>Il leur fit signe de passer et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine. C'était un endroit très agréable avec ses panneaux de bois décorés. Un brasero chauffait excessivement la pièce, donnant immédiatement le tournis à Shamara. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Falgar soit si légèrement vêtu.</p><p>Assise à un bout d'une table fixée au sol par des clous, une femme les regarda entrer. Elle portait un pantalon et un chemisier en soie rouge, tous deux de grande qualité. Ses cheveux étaient coupés assez courts, dévoilant les nombreux anneaux qu'elle portait aux oreilles. L'un d'eux était relié à un autre anneau dans sa narine par une chaînette en or chargé de quatre médaillons. Sur son torse, un grand pendentif en forme d'écrin, tout en or, scintillait à la lumière du feu. Ses mains, comme celles de Falgar d'ailleurs, étaient tatouées de motifs géométriques et d'étoiles. Elle les salua de la tête et referma un lourd registre qu'elle poussa sur le côté.</p><p>-Je suis Vaniaelle din Vares Trois Faucons, Maîtresse des Voiles de l'Albatros Blanc, déclara-t-elle sans se lever. Que la grâce de la Lumière vous accompagne jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez son pont.</p><p>-Je vous remercie. Je suis Shamara Sedai de l'Ajah Verte, et mes compagnons sont Thorsan Kehves, maître d'arme, et Kaguya Duen, mon lige.</p><p>-Le grand serpent et l'épée au héron. Alors nous allons pouvoir commencer les négociations.</p><p>-Les négociations ?</p><p>Shamara s'assit sur la chaise de son côté de la table pendant que Falgar en faisait de même en face de Vaniaelle. La configuration forçait Shamara à regarder l'un puis l'autre, mais jamais les deux en même temps. Elle devinait une tactique pour faciliter les négociations pour ces gens. Les trois chaises étaient aussi fixées au sol. Pour s’asseoir, il fallait baisser les accoudoirs. Ils ne proposèrent pas d'autre siège à Thorsan et Kaguya qui restèrent debout de chaque côté de sa chaise. Une forte odeur de parfum régnait dans la pièce, mais Shamara s'efforça de ne pas plisser du nez. La politesse était censée être très importante pour le Peuple de la Mer. En silence, ils attendirent que Vaniaelle finisse de servir du thé. Shamara accepta la tasse et but quelques gorgées. Il était brûlant et non sucré, mais très bon.</p><p>-Oui, il est temps de négocier, répondit Vaniaelle en reposant enfin la théière. Nous avons ce que vous voulez.</p><p>-C'est à dire ?</p><p>-Les Aes Sedai sont toujours à la recherche d'informations.</p><p>Shamara grinça des dents. En l’occurrence, elle n'avait pas tort, mais Shamara ne savait même pas quelles informations elle cherchait exactement. Les négociations n'avaient même pas démarré qu'elle était en état d'infériorité. Or, de ce qu'elle savait du Peuple de la Mer, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir Kaguya tempêter et espéra qu'il ne dise rien. Même sans le lien, elle pouvait sentir qu'il en allait de même pour Thorsan.</p><p>-Vous savez qui nous sommes, vous savez ce que nous voulons... Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à ce que vous vouliez en échange de ces informations ?, fut-elle obligée de demander face au silence de la Maîtresse des Voiles.</p><p>-Oui. Un service.</p><p>Elle ne précisa pas sa pensée.</p><p>-Est-ce une prophétie qui vous a annoncé notre venue ?, insista Shamara. Auquel cas, vous feriez mieux de nous parler de suite. Nous sommes venus vous prévenir d'un danger.</p><p>-Le danger est déjà venu, répondit Vaniaelle, confirmant une partie des soupçons de Shamara mais sans confirmer l'existence d'une prophétie. Nous rendrez-vous ce service ?</p><p>Lumière, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elife se serait bien mieux débrouillée qu'elle dans ces circonstances, mais Elife était morte. Si seulement ils avaient pu aborder le sujet avec elle de son vivant ! Malheureusement, Shamara n'avait accordé aucune importance aux rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu à leur arrivée en Illian. Elle reprit sa tasse et prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.</p><p>-Ce... service est-il contraire aux idéaux de la Tour Blanche et aux Trois Serments ? Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas m'engager ainsi, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Même si vous avez effectivement des informations qui nous intéresse, et j'attends encore que vous nous en apportiez la preuve, je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi pour obtenir ces informations.</p><p>Vaniaelle lança un regard à son Maître de la Cargaison. Shamara refusa de la quitter du regard et espéra que les autres observent attentivement l'échange.</p><p>-Votre Ajah est la verte, vous disiez ?, finit par demander la Maîtresse des Voiles. Je vous assure alors que le service demandé devrait correspondre à vos idéaux.</p><p>Incertaine, Shamara se retourna vers les deux autres. Thorsan fronça les sourcils, mais inclina finalement la tête. Ils n'avaient de toute manière guerre le choix, et un parjure leur couterait tort. Les Atha'an Miere étaient peut être durs en affaire, mais ils étaient réputés honnêtes. S'ils ne tenaient pas leur part du marché, Shamara le ferait savoir partout et même si tout le monde ne faisait pas confiance à une Aes Sedai, cela leur porterait tort.</p><p>Kaguya se pencha à son oreille.</p><p>-Tu as vu comme elle crispe sa main sur sa plume ?, souffla-t-il. Elle est nerveuse.</p><p>Shamara se retourna vers Vaniaelle. C'était exact. Elle avait peur de quelque chose, ou bien peut être que Shamara lui oppose un reçu. Grâce à Kaguya, elle commençait à croire que les Athan'an Miere avaient besoin d'eux autant que le contraire. Les négociations étaient peut être relativement équitables, finalement. Elle se mit à respirer plus facilement à cette idée. D'ailleurs, ils réussissaient toujours mieux quand ils fonçaient sans craindre le danger. Cette négociation n'était pas pire que ce qu'ils avaient affronté la veille à Zema, ou les pièges posés par Ombre le matin même. Que disait la lettre trouvée à Zema, exactement ? D'une certaine manière, Ombre avait fait plus de dégâts en forçant Thorsan à brûler ces lettres qu'en récupérant une partie de leurs ter'angreals et en les forçant à s'affronter. Les Amis du Ténébreux avaient-ils capturé des marins ou collaborés avec eux ? Y avait-il un lien avec les Enfants de la Lumière ou Baidnabir ? Shamara était incapable de s'en rappeler. Ils auraient du en discuter davantage avant de monter à bord, mais Thorsan était devenu mutique depuis qu'il avait manqué de tuer Mehtar et Kaguya errait comme une âme en peine autour de lui sans savoir comment l'aider. Shamara pouvait comprendre Thorsan. Elle même avait l'impression de revoir en boucle les boules de feu qu'elle avait envoyé en direction de Kaguya et ce que Thorsan avait fait à Mehtar lui donnait la nausée.</p><p>Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y repense. Elle se retourna vers Vaniaelle.</p><p>-Très bien. Je vous rendrait ce service, si je n'ai pas à violer mes Serments et ne me retrouve pas à servir l'Ombre au passage. De quoi s'agit-il ?</p><p>-Le marché est conclu, au nom de la Lumière, décréta la Maîtresse des Voiles avec un soulagement palpable. Mais pour vous expliquez le service, je dois d'abord vous donner vos informations.</p><p>Pas étonnant alors qu'elle insiste pour obtenir son service d'abord ! Rien n'aurait empêché Shamara de décider de quitter le navire en refusant de rendre ce service s'il ne lui convenait pas.</p><p>-Y-a-t-il une prophétie ?, interrompit-elle Vaianelle, curieuse.</p><p>Ils en avaient déjà entendu une à Caemlyn de la bouche de cette Irrégulière amadicianne qui avait tenté de les tuer. La Trame semblait tourner autour d'eux ces temps-ci, ou était-ce égoïste de le penser ?</p><p>-Avant notre départ, expliqua la Maîtresse des Voiles, nous avons reçu la visite de l'un des Amayar. Ce sont des gens qui vivent sur nos îles mais ne prennent pas la mer, ce qui est incompréhensible pour nous qui naissons, vivons et mourrons dessus. Il nous a dit que lorsque nous serions arrivés à destination, nous devrions attendre l'épée au héron et le grand serpent, qu'ils nous apporteraient l'aide nécessaire.</p><p>-Les Amayar ont-ils le don de Prédiction ?</p><p>-Certains, peut être. Nous avons nos Prophéties tout comme vous. Si c'est le cas de cet homme, il ne l'a pas dit et les Amayar ont droit à leurs secrets.</p><p>-A-t-il dit autre chose ?</p><p>-Il nous a dit qu'il avait vu une flamme et un croc et une épée qui brûle dans la nuit. Il nous a aussi dit de nous méfier car notre <span>bateau ne rentrerait peut être pas à bon port. Nous nous demandions pourquoi depuis lors, et peut après notre arrivée, des membres de mon équipage ont commencé à disparaître, tous des jeunes gens. Nous avons bien sûr contacté les autorité du port et la garde, mais tous ont haussé les épaules. Ils disent avoir assez à faire avec la protection de leurs propres habitants et la menace de Tear pour s'occuper de nos déserteurs. L'Aile de l'Albatros est prête à prendre la mer depuis des semaines, mais je ne partirais pas sans mon équipage au complet. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a disparu. </span></p><p>-Et vous voulez notre aide pour les retrouver, intervint Thorsan.</p><p>-Oui. Je ne risquerais pas la vie d'autres marins en les faisant aller à terre pour chercher les autres. J'ai fini par comprendre l'avertissement de l'Amayar, mais trop tard. J'ai ordonné à l'équipage de rester à bord en toute circonstance. Depuis, nous vous attendions.</p><p>Elle leur jeta un regard noir qui semblait leur reprocher d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Shamara refusa de s'en formaliser. Ils avaient été trop occupés jusque là pour s'intéresser à une vague rumeur. D'ailleurs, la rencontre avec Sokino le jour où elle avait vu ce bateau la première fois avait totalement détourné son attention. En tout cas, la Maîtresse des Voiles semblait sincère. Shamara refusait cependant de s'y fier totalement. Il n'y avait pas de Serments pour l'empêcher de mentir.</p><p>-Les noms d'Ombre et de Baidnabir vous disent-ils quelque chose ?</p><p>-Rien. Auriez-vous déjà une piste ?</p><p>-Peut-être, répondit Shamara, presque convaincue de sa sincérité, mais il est trop tôt pour le dire avec certitude. Je vous promet que nous allons enquêter en ce sens, mais nous aurons besoin de plus de détails sur les disparus.</p><p>-Bien entendu. Le premier a disparu il y a presque un mois, les deux derniers il y a une semaine. Ils sont sept en tout, deux garçons de quinze et seize ans et trois filles de seize à vingt ans, mais aussi deux hommes mûrs. Ce sont eux qui ont disparu en dernier. Ils savaient se battre et je les avait envoyé enquêter, mais eux aussi se sont volatilisés. Nos premières recherches semblent prouver qu'ils ont tous disparu dans le même quartier, un peu au sud d'ici. Si vous les trouvez, vous les reconnaitrez à leurs tatouages de clans sur leurs mains.</p><p>Elle tendit ses mains en avant pour leur permettre de les identifier, mais il n'y en aurait pas besoin. Il était rare de croiser des personnes à la peau si sombre et les Atha'an Miere avaient une grâce difficile à oublier.</p><p>-Nous allons nous y mettre le plus vite possible, promit Shamara en se levant.</p><p>-Merci, Aes Sedai. Faites-vite. Je ne le souhaite pas, mais je finirais par être obligée de partir. Je ne peux prendre le risque de perdre plus de monde et les autres clans devront être avertis qu'Illian est devenue dangereuse pour nous. Seulement... l'un d'eux est mon fils. C'était son dernier voyage à bord avant d'aller faire son apprentissage sur un autre navire.</p><p>-Je comprends. Nous ferons tout notre possible.</p><p> </p><p>Après l'odeur oppressante de la cabine, il était presque agréable de respirer l'air des quais, malgré les centaines d'odeurs qui s'entremêlaient et cachaient l'odeur de la mer. Le quartier parfumé était pire encore, se dit Shamara pour se consoler. Heureusement, la pluie s'était arrêtée pendant leur entretien avec le Peuple de la Mer.</p><p>-Que faisons-nous ?, demanda-t-elle aux autres ? Nous rentrons au Palais directement ou nous enquêtons d'abord ?</p><p>-Cela ne fait pas un gros détour, réfléchit Thorsan. Nous pouvons nous permettre de passer une heure à enquêter sur les quais.</p><p>-Très bien, mais après on file à la bibliothèque. Je sens l'ombre de Melisande me fixer avec désapprobation pour ne pas déjà y être.</p><p>Sa remarque arracha un sourire à Thorsan et un éclat de rire à Kaguya. Ils se remirent en route, suivis de loin par les deux Compagnons. Comme beaucoup, ils préféraient éviter d'approcher de trop près une Aes Sedai. Même Tam, qui la considérait avec respect, préférait en général échanger avec Thorsan et Kaguya.</p><p>Le quartier désigné par Vaianelle était un quartier assez riche où les boutiques de produits exotiques se succédaient. Toutes donnaient envie d'y rentrer avec leurs soieries de Shara, leurs porcelaines du Peuple de la Mer, et milles autres raretés comme ce crâne étrange qui décorait la devanture d'une boutique. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait rien savoir. Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine Shamara se sentait tellement frustrée qu'elle avait envie de hurler, mais c'est Thorsan qui craqua le premier.</p><p>-C'est inutile. Il faudrait y passer des heures pour espérer tomber sur la bonne personne et nous n'avons pas ce temps à perdre.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord, approuva Kaguya en lançant un regard appuyé vers les deux Compagnons qui interrogeaient quelqu'un . C'est pas un travail de héros, ça, c'est un travail de soldats. Et puis, il doit faire plus chaud dans une bibliothèque.</p><p>Shamara hocha la tête. Il avait raison et Tam leur avait forcément donné des hommes très compétents. Autant utiliser la ressource qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. De toute manière, Shamara ne serait pas capable de continuer bien longtemps, et Thorsan non plus, pas avec leurs blessures. Pour une fois, travailler en bibliothèque lui semblait plus réjouissant que d'explorer une ville à la recherche d'Amis du Ténébreux.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, elle vit quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre d'une rue. Y jetant un regard inquisiteur, elle se mit à sourire.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord, mais j'ai peut être une idée qui leur fera gagner du temps. Suivez-moi.</p><p>Elle les entraina dans la ruelle et dénicha bien vite ce qu'elle cherchait, un gamin des rues à l'air insolent. Mieux encore, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu auprès de Sokino.</p><p>-Toi ! Petit ! Viens là !, l'apostropha-t-elle.</p><p>-J'ai rien volé !, cria aussitôt le gamin en restant soigneusement à distance.</p><p>Dans le dos de Shamara, Kaguya se mit à ricaner.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas dit ça, reprit Shamara en se mordant les lèvres. Tu veux gagner une pièce d'or.</p><p>Le gamin fit deux pas en avant en la considérant encore avec un peu de méfiance.</p><p>-Avec ça je pourrais dormir dans un palais ! Mais il faut faire quoi pour l'avoir cette pièce ?</p><p>-Tu vois les deux hommes là bas ? Je veux que tu farfouille dans le quartier pour voir ce que tu peux découvrir sur des marins du Peuple de la Mer qui ont disparu ici dans le courant du mois dernier.</p><p>Le gamin tendit la main.</p><p>-On peut se renseigner, oui. Mais faut bien manger.</p><p>Shamara lui lança la pièce en espérant qu'il le fasse vraiment.</p><p>-Autre chose. Tu as entendu des choses sur des rêves étranges en ville ?</p><p>-On entend que ça en ce moment maîtresse, et Sokino nous a bien dit d'écouter et de vous renseignez si vous demandiez.</p><p>-C'est gentil de sa part. J'imagine. Dis-moi tout ce que tu peux me rapporter.</p><p>Le gamin renifla dans sa manche et se mit à compter sur ses doigts.</p><p>-Beaucoup de gens qui font des rêves horribles, et même de plus en plus, surtout dans les beaux quartiers d'ailleurs. Des gens qui se réveillent avec des marques de coups ou de brûlures, mais pas de morts. Sokino nous a dit que vous vouliez vous renseigner sur des nobles suspects ? Alors, on évite la maison de Derasin depuis l'histoire de Rami, mais le Seranis est pas souvent chez lui, il va flatter les membres du Conseil. Oleanos lui reste plutôt chez lui, sauf quand il va au Conseil ou chez Derasin quand il est pas là. C'est assez suspect pour vous tout ça ?</p><p>-C'est suspect, en effet, répondit Shamara qui comprenait bien qu'il espérait une piécette supplémentaire, mais on verra ce que tu trouve ici. Rami va bien ?</p><p>-Elle se cache et elle dors pas beaucoup. J'espère que vous allez planter celle qui a fait ça dans le dos.</p><p>-Moi aussi. Maintenant, file.</p><p>Le gamin disparut en un clin d’œil dans la foule. Peut être aurait-il plus de chance qu'eux. Shamara se retourna vers ses compagnons.</p><p>-Au moins on sait que Sokino ne reste pas les bras croisés et que Ombre ne vise pas que nous. Que fait-on ?</p><p>-Allons au palais et passons devant la maison de Derasin pour voir s'il est chez lui et devant celles des deux autres pour voir si quelque chose a changé depuis notre premier passage, proposa Thorsan. C'était bien vu que d'utiliser ce gamin. Qu'en dit-tu Kaguya ?</p><p>Ce dernier observait pensivement l'endroit où avait disparu l'enfant.</p><p>-J'étais comme ça moi aussi, murmura-t-il d'un air pensif. Exactement comme ça.</p><p>-Tu as fait du chemin depuis, le rassure Thorsan en posant une main sur son épaule. En route.</p><p>Sans regrets, ils abandonnèrent le port pour rejoindre les beaux quartiers nettement plus tranquilles. Ils passèrent d'abord devant le manoir Oleanos et furent étonnés du nombre de soldats qui campaient devant. En s'approchant en catimini, Kaguya parvint à surprendre une partie de la conversation. Ils étaient réunis pour attendre le retour de leur commandant, Oleanos en personne, inquiets de savoir si le Conseil des Neufs le confirmerait à la tête des armées. L'ambiance était morose. Au pied du manoir Seranis, le même rassemblement avait lieu, mais plus joyeux. Visiblement, les partisans des deux hommes étaient déjà persuadés du résultat de la réunion. Shamara savait que le roi serait mécontent quoi qu'il se décide, après leur discussion de la veille. Mattin Stepaneos exigerait encore plus des résultats de leur part. L'un de ces deux hommes était-il allié à Ombre ? Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun moyen de le découvrir et il était hors de question de pénétrer discrètement à l'intérieur des deux demeures pour chercher des papiers compromettants. Il y avait trop de monde et de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas en état.</p><p>À défaut, ils se rabattirent vers le manoir de Volis Derasin. Sa demeure était plus à l'écart des grandes artères, et semblait moins grande et cossue que celle de Jeordwyn Seranis.</p><p>-Voyons si l'oiseau est chez lui, finit par proposer Kaguya après quelques minutes d'observation.</p><p>-Pas si vite, l'interrompit Thorsan. Il nous faut un prétexte. On ne peut pas s'inviter pour lancer des accusations en l'air.</p><p>-Pas besoin de prétexte, regarde.</p><p>Shamara et Thorsan se retournèrent. Deux serviteurs sortaient justement du manoir, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux et à la barbe courte et une jolie jeune femme à la peau basanée. Cette dernière portait un panier vide.</p><p>N'attendant pas leur assentiment, Kaguya se dirigea vers eux et les interpella. Ils le suivirent à un rythme plus lent, ralentis par leurs blessures.</p><p>-Bonjour ! Le seigneur Derasin est chez lui ?</p><p>Les deux serviteurs lui jetèrent un regard curieux. La jeune femme finit par répondre après un moment d'hésitation en voyant Shamara et Thorsan s'approcher à leur tour.</p><p>-Il n'est pas là. Il est parti chez le seigneur Seranis tôt ce matin et il devrait rentrer tard. Il y a une séance au Conseil et il faut absolument qu'il s'y montre. Vous savez, quand on se laisse acheter, faut montrer qu'on valait l'argent dépensé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.</p><p>L'autre serviteur lui lança un regard absolument outré devant cet irrespect envers leur maître. Shamara, elle, se serait donné des claques. Elle avait oublié que Volis Derasin était membre du Conseil. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là.</p><p>-C'est bien dommage, soupira ostensiblement Kaguya en se remettant très vite. On espérait vraiment le voir. Et sa femme, elle est là ?</p><p>-Non plus, répondit joyeusement la servante sans se soucier de la désapprobation de plus en plus évidente de son collègue. Il y a personne pour vous recevoir, parce que quand monsieur est sorti, madame se dépêche de faire de même. Elle est partie en fin de matinée. J'imagine qu'elle est bien occupée.</p><p>Tout en parlant elle fit un clin d’œil entendu à Thorsan qui ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.</p><p>-Iala !, s'exclama l'autre serviteur qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.</p><p>-Quoi, c'est faux ? Enfin, je veux pas dire du mal des gens...</p><p>Le regard de son compagnon semblait dire qu'elle voulait toujours dire du mal des gens. Shamara se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Cette fille était pleine de renseignements précieux et elle n'allait pas la faire taire, elle. Seran Oleanos avait l'air relativement hors de cause pour l'instant, mais Seranis faisait un suspect de plus en plus évident s'il avait acheté le vote de Derasin.</p><p>-Combien de fois se sont-ils vus ?, demanda Thorsan qui pensait de toute évidence la même chose. Votre maître et Seranis ?</p><p>D'un geste, il fit signe à l'autre serviteur de se taire.</p><p>-Le seigneur Seranis est venu discuter plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, mais vous savez, je n'était pas forcément toujours là. Je suis surtout la servante de dame Barina. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur monsieur, c'est dame Barina qu'il vous faudrait interroger. Pour sûr, elle l'aime pas bien fort son mari, mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous la trouverez. Elle doit être chez une amie, ou un ami.</p><p>-Seran Oleanos, intervint Shamara.</p><p>-Je vois que vous êtes bien informée, maîtresse. Elle est de ses amis proches et bizarrement, elle a toujours des migraines quand le maître est là et jamais quand il est sorti. Elle se plaint même de rêves en ce moment pour éviter son mari.</p><p>-Et vous même, vous avez fait des rêves ?, demanda Thorsan.</p><p>-Moi ? Je dors très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire béat.</p><p>-Je n'en doute pas. Et que vous a-t-elle dit sur ces rêves ?</p><p>-Qu'elle rêvait que quelqu'un essayait de la faire souffrir et que des fois elle se réveillait avec des marques sur le corps, mais ça ressemble à un prétexte pour pas expliquer certaines marques à son mari. Encore qu'une fois on aurait dit qu'elle avait été tailladée sur le bras.</p><p>Thorsan hocha la tête et fit de la tête à Shamara qu'il était temps d'en discuter. Elle lui répondit de la même manière.</p><p>-Merci pour tous ses renseignements.</p><p>-C'est bien normal. Au plaisir de vous revoir.</p><p>Iala fit une petite révérence en faisant un nouveau clin d’œil en direction de Thorsan. Cette fois Kaguya ricana sans s'en cacher, pendant que Thorsan restait parfaitement ignorant de l'invitation de la servante. Shamara n'était pas sûr de ce que les femmes lui trouvaient, mais il attirait visiblement leur regard. Dommage que ça tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd.</p><p>-C'est Seranis, déclara-t-elle quand elle fut certaine que les serviteurs s'étaient suffisamment éloignés.</p><p>-Ne nous emballons pas. Il nous faut encore des preuves. Mais je suis d'accord, et je crois de moins en moins à la théorie Rael den Calos. Je me demande si Seranis n'utilise pas le manoir de celui-ci pour cacher ses propres plans. Une visite s'impose demain, même si l'endroit est probablement vide. Il faut frapper tant qu'ils sont sur la défensive.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord avec toi.</p><p>-Moi aussi, marmonna Kaguya, mais on ne pourrait pas continuer cette discussion à la bibliothèque ? Je gèle moi.</p><p>Un vent froid se levait en effet, mais Shamara sentait que Kaguya n'était pas spécialement gelé. Il s'inquiétait juste pour eux et leurs blessures mais essayait quand même de préserver leur fierté.</p><p>-Oui, reconnut-elle volontiers. Il est temps de voir si le conseil de Melisande s'est révélé utile.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois assise bien au chaud devant une pile de livres sur des sujets hétéroclites, elle dut reconnaître qu'on était bien au chaud dans cette grande pièce du Palais des Neufs. Il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques en Illian, celle des Neufs et celle du Roi. Elles étaient strictement identiques, à la fois dans leur agencement et dans leur contenu. Seuls quelques rares ouvrages étaient présents dans une seule des deux, les bibliothécaires se faisant une guerre féroce. Ils avaient choisi de se poser dans celle des Neufs pour rester plus proches de l'action. La séance était toujours en cours dans la salle du Conseil alors que la lumière commençait à baisser.</p><p>Il y avait malheureusement aucun livre sur le Pouvoir Unique dans la bibliothèque, sauf des ouvrages mal informés ou écrit par des hommes qui méprisaient la Tour et les Aes Sedai. Shamara abandonna vite l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur les rêves et se rabattit sur les ouvrages d'histoire. Il y avait beaucoup d'ouvrages dans cette catégorie, et la pêche fut plus fructueuse. En deux heures, Shamara dévora tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur l'histoire militaire de Tear et d'Illian, leur géographie et tout rapport qui pouvait exister entre Tear, Illian, et des ter'angreals.</p><p>Tout un groupe de bibliothécaires s’effaraient à lui amener les ouvrages qu'elle demandait et à ranger ceux qu'elle abandonnait. Shamara soupira. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Sang et cendres, elle n'était pas une Brune ! À côté d'elle Thorsan s'étira. Devant lui s'étalaient des atlas de la région, la carte qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'auberge avec toutes ses croix et ses cercles et de nombreux ouvrages sur les Blanc Manteaux.</p><p>-C'est fait, annonça-t-il. J'ai réécrit tout ce dont je me rappelle des lettres trouvées à Zema. Par précaution, tu les reliera pour voir si tu as un détail à ajouter. J'ai repéré le village de Clarain, au cas où on décide d'aller rendre une visite à cet Emer qui intéresse Ombre.</p><p>-Bonne idée. Je vois que tu as aussi exploré le lien entre Ombre et Les Amaren ?</p><p>-Oui. Il y a un livre récent qui évoque le sujet. Il parle d'une Aes Sedai qui a stoppé une force d'invasion qui arrivait par le nord pendant que Mattin Stepaneos se battait contre les Enfants en Altara. Il s'agit forcément de Tulas et de ses complices, dont Amaren. J'ai l'impression que le Capitaine-Commandant les a couvert pour ne pas reconnaître qu'ils ont agit tous seuls. De la politique.</p><p>Il prononça ces mots d'un air dégoutté. Shamara sourit en coin pendant qu'il se remettait à contempler sa pile de livre avec fureur. Ce n'était plus un Blanc-Manteau, mais il était toujours vexé que son ancien ordre ne fasse pas preuve de la pureté qu'il lui avait prêté.</p><p>-En tout cas, on sait qui est l'Aes Sedai en question.</p><p>Un sourire se décina un bref instant sur les lèvres de Thorsan.</p><p>-Oui. L'auteur dit aussi que le Capitaine-Commandant a abandoné l'idée de se développer en Illian et en Altara pour l'instant, mais qu'il essaie de créer des liens avec l'Andor, le Ghealdan et le Murandy. C'est certain, Amaren et les autres agissent seuls. Leur nature d'Amis du Ténébreux ne fait plus de doutes non plus. Mais de ton côté ?</p><p>-Ce que cherche Ombre se trouve dans les plaines de Maredo. La région a appartenu au royaume d'Essenia après la Destruction du Monde puis au royaume de la Fergansea entre les Guerres Trollocs et la guerre des Cent Ans avant de devenir le royaume de Maredo, dirigé par Far Madding. Il y a longtemps que la nation s'est effondrée et maintenant, Tear et Illian se disputent ses restes et veulent récupérer les plaines pour montrer qu'ils en sont l'héritier légitime, en quelque sorte, alors qu'aucune des deux villes n'appartenait à Maredo ou même à la Fergansea. Il n'y reste que des ruines et des fermes, plus quelques villages de pêcheurs sur la côte. J'ai vu la famille Tirado mentionnée au bas d'une page sur la noblesse de Tear, mais une partie du texte a été arrachée. Il n'en reste que le début qui dit que la famille Tirado fait remonter ses origines à l'époque de la Fergansea. Elle aurait obtenu du roi la permission de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'est là que la page est arrachée.</p><p>-Ça fait trop de coïncidences. Il faudra discuter avec Mehtar.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord. Il faudra faire vite, il va finir par être en danger. Ombre apprendra bien vite que nous avons survécu, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'ai trouvé un autre détail intéressant sinon. Un des livres parle du trésor des rois de Fergansea dont aurait hérité le royaume de Maredo. On y parle entre autre des cloches de l'oubli, un ter'angreal qui amplifierait les pouvoirs de guérison. La description me fait très fort penser à ses clochettes trouvées dans le marais. Avant de me coucher, je vais sérieusement étudier ces ter'angreals.</p><p>-Bonne idée. Continuons à chercher. Je n'ai pas l'impression que la réunion du roi et des Neufs soit sur le point de s'achever...</p><p>-On en serait déjà informés, si c'était le cas.</p><p>En effet, Kaguya avait eu la bonne idée de donner quelques pièces d'or à l'un des clercs pour qu'il les avertisse de tout changement de ce côté là. Shamara aurait aimé pouvoir s'introduire dans la pièce, mais il fallait être invité ou convoqué par les Neufs pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle.</p><p>En attendant, autant se remettre au travail. Shamara chercha du regard son lige. Il errait de rayon en rayon, regardant les titres des ouvrages. Parfois il en prenait un qu'il amenait ensuite à Shamara. Il n'était pas un grand lecteur, mais le lige d'une Brune ne se serait pas montré si enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider son Aes Sedai.</p><p>Shamara se força à le quitter du regard et revint à sa pile de livre en soupirant. Elle était fatiguée. Par miracle, elle avait bien dormi malgré les événements de la veille, mais elle avait juste envie de se glisser dans son lit et de se rouler en boule, de préférence dans les bras de Kaguya. Il s'était passé trop de choses, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Ce n'était plus seulement ce satané puzzle de forgeron qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à résoudre, c'était la mort de sa mère, la pression qu'Ombre mettait sur leurs épaules, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour Kaguya, Thorsan et Mehtar, l'horloge qu'elle entendait faire tic-tac, la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu aider Elife ou sauver Salvien, la douleur dans son dos dès qu'elle tendait la main vers un livre. Elle était vidée. C'était presque difficile de ressentir la moindre émotion. Même la mort de sa mère la laissait froide et indifférente au lieu de furieuse ou de soulagée. Ils étaient en ville depuis moins d'une semaine et ils s'étaient reposés seulement quand elle avait été forcée de le faire en présumant de ses forces et en surcanalisant. Et même là, ils avaient continué à enquêter.</p><p>Ils étaient à bout, tous. Shamara avait juste hâte que cela se termine. Elle continuait seulement parce qu'elle refusait de laisser Ombre avoir le dernier mot.</p><p>Elle prit le livre suivant dans la pile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>